To Have a Second Chance
by BlueRowley
Summary: When Harry discovers himself in an alternate universe that gives second chances to deserving wizards, he relishes the chance at having a true, loving family in a Voldemort - free world. Even if Severus Snape is his new father. Now includes Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Without Voldemort, what darkness is lurking in Hogwarts now? And what could it possibly be after?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been meaning to write a Severitus for a long time but have never found the time actually to do so. This story is my first fic and since most of it is already written, I will try to post a new chapter as often as I can. The first few chapters are short but future chapters will lengthen as the story continues. This story is AU and will contain corporal punishment (this is my only warning about CP being in this story). Some characters may be OOc in some ways to suit the story. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of the story.

* * *

As he opened his eyes, Harry Potter felt a nagging, painful headache. He groaned and blinked several times in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Ignoring it for now, Harry sat up and looked around. The last thing he remembered was drinking himself to oblivion at Hog's Head. This place wasn't the bar. It looked like a kid's room. The room was rather large, with a wardrobe straight across from the bed, a child size desk in the far right corner, and a connected bathroom. He also noted he was in a toddler sized bed. _What happened last night? Had I been so drunk that another wizard took pity and let me stay the night?_ The door to the bedroom opened, and Harry prepared to express his thanks to his host, but the person who walked in rendered him speechless.

 _Professor Snape!_ Harry thought, _but that's impossible, he died in the war._

Harry watched as Snape, his longtime hated, **dead** potions professor, walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a child's outfit. Then he turned and looked directly at Harry. Harry realized that Snape looked years younger.

"Good morning, Harry," Snape said with a soft smile. "Glad to see you're up." Snape approached the bed and pulled the blankets back. "Come on, out with you."

Harry was shocked yet again. He was the size of a toddler! What was going on? He looked back up at Snape, unsure of what to do or say. Harry must have stared at Snape for too long because Snape frowned.

"Are you alright, Harry? You look a bit pale." Snape reached out a hand towards Harry and looked surprised when Harry pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to startle you. Let me feel your head, you might have a fever." Snape frowned, but reached for Harry again, and this time, Harry didn't move. The hand was warm when it fell on his forehead.

"You feel warm. Do you feel sick? Does your head hurt?" Snape asked, moving his hand to feel Harry's cheek. Harry was uncomfortable with all the touching, especially when the person touching him was someone he had watched die, but he decided he might as well as play along with whatever was going on. At least until he figured out what had happened last night. And his head did hurt, so he nodded to Snape's question.

"Hmm, I'll get you a couple of potions for that. But first, let's get you dressed." Snape picked Harry up and rested him on his hip, an act which made Harry stiffen.

"You are dry today. What a good boy!" Snape praised, patting Harry's bottom. Harry felt uncomfortable with everything that was happening and blushed at the fact that he was wearing a diaper – no, a pull-up. And Snape was carrying him! Like he was some baby! Well, he looked the part, but Harry wasn't sure if he liked the fact that he was so small and vulnerable. _Where is my wand?_ He was carried into the attached bathroom and set down in front of the toilet. He looked at Snape and was surprised to see how little he really was. He only came up to Snape's hip! And to see Snape's face, Harry had to look up.

"When you're finished, come downstairs. I need to find your potions. Do you need help with anything now?" Snape questioned. Harry shook his head, his face burning red with embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Snape asked, glancing at the clothes he placed out on the bathroom counter.

"I can do it." Harry assured, nodding his head. His voice was high and squeaky. _How_ _pathetic!_ Snape nodded then left.

Once he was alone, Harry quickly took off the pull-up he was wearing, tossing it into the garbage can by the toilet, then took care of his business since he did need to go. He looked through the clothes and was glad when he found underwear instead of a pull-up. _I hope I don't see another one of **those** again._ Harry changed into the clothes Snape had picked out. The shirt he discovered was a button down top. His little fingers struggled with the first one for a few minutes

"Stupid buttons," Harry muttered. He finally managed the first one then left the rest unbuttoned. _Was this an alternate universe?_ It would make sense. But how did he get here? And how did he get back to his reality? Harry looked in the mirror and nearly fell back in yet another episode of surprise. He resembled Snape! His hair was still black but had lost the messy, mop-like look James had possessed. His face had more Snape-like features, the higher cheekbones, and a paler complexion, along with his green eyes. Snape must be his father in this world, and Lily was still his mother. Thank Merlin he didn't have that nose. The relationship between his mother and Snape wasn't hard to explain after viewing Snape's memories from his world. _But how did this world come into being?_ Harry figured he'd been in the bathroom long enough (he really couldn't hide in a bathroom all day just to figure things out, now could he?) and went out into the hallway. He wondered which way to go for a moment before noting Snape walking down the hall toward him. He stopped before Harry with an amused expression.

"Well, you managed one button. That's progress isn't it?" Snape commented before fixing Harry's shirt. Harry watched as Snape buttoned the top, trying hard to keep still and not back away like he originally intended to do. Snape seemed to think that invading one's personal space was acceptable. "C'mon, breakfast is waiting."

Harry followed Snape downstairs and through a living room, which brought them to a kitchen. There Snape poured a bit of pepper up potion onto a spoon.

"Open up." After a quick debate in his head about whether or not he could trust the potions Snape was feeding to him, Harry opened his mouth and accepted the potion, his eyes watering and nose scrunching at the taste. "Swallow, young man." Snape encouraged with a bit of a warning tone. Harry did so, wondering why Snape felt the need to demand Harry to swallow. _What else would I do with the potion - spit it out?_ Harry then remembered that it probably wasn't uncommon for little kids to spit medicine out. _But I'm not a little kid! I'm 21!_ "One more," Snape said. This time, it was a headache reliever. Harry took the next one, swallowing quickly and making a disgusted face.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast. Your uncle will be here soon." Snape said. _Snape has a brother?_ Harry couldn't imagine another evil bat, although this Snape has been pretty decent so far. His headache was already fading thanks to the potion. Eggs, sausage, and strawberries covered his plate and he dug in eagerly. Snape merely read the daily prophet and drank a cup of coffee. Harry felt awkward in the silence, but it didn't seem to bother Snape. After he had eaten most of his breakfast, Harry heard the Floo fire up.

"Uncle Sirius is here! Where's my favorite nephew?" Came a very familiar voice.

"Your only nephew." Severus muttered from behind the paper.

Harry jumped from the table and ran in the direction of the voice. _It couldn't be – could it?_

When Harry entered the living room, he saw Sirius - alive and smiling - standing in front of the fireplace.

"Siri-Uncle Sirius!" Harry cried. Sirius's smile grew bigger when he saw Harry, and he picked him up and spun him around. Harry laughed in delight. So in this world, Sirius is his uncle. Maybe this world wasn't so bad. Harry hugged Sirius hard, forgetting how odd that might seem. But after losing him in the war, Harry never expected to see him again. All he wanted to do was hug him tightly and never let go, for fear Sirius might disappear again.

"Easy, tiger. Did you miss me that much?" Harry nodded into Sirius's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being held and hugged. "A month is a long time isn't it? Sorry I missed your birthday, kiddo. How's it feel to be four years old? Think you're ready to move out and get a job now?" Sirius teased. _So that's how old I am_ , Harry thought. _What four-year-old has a job?_ Harry gave a short laugh.

"First he has to get through Hogwarts." Snape said, entering the room, "He's got some ways to go before that happens."

"I have a feeling your father doesn't want you to grow up. And honestly, neither do I so slow down a bit, okay. Look, you're already starting to get heavy in my arms." Sirius acted as if Harry weighed a ton as he moved around before he finally set him down. Harry looked up at Sirius, amazement still written all over his face. Snape moved forward and laid a hand on Harry's forehead.

"At least you're feeling better, now. You're not as warm." Snape commented.

"Was he sick?" Sirius said, his voice filled with concern.

"He had a headache this morning though that could have been from all that sugar you had last night, young man." Snape gave Harry a glare though it could have been a mock glare. Harry couldn't tell. _I'll have to learn more about this Snape_ , Harry thought, _I already know he's supposed to be my father. And Sirius, I can't believe he's alive._

"He's been awfully quiet this morning as well." Snape commented. Harry looked at Snape and yawned, hoping to find some way to reason his 'differences' this morning.

"Ah, you're tired still. I'll make sure you get your nap later, or we're going to have one cranky Harry." Snape said _. Well done, Harry, you've just earned yourself a nap. Just great. And knowing Snape from my reality, I will most definitely be taking a nap later._

"I don't need a nap. What are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"Anything you want to, tiger cub. We could go to the park, a Quidditch game . . ."

"No, not today. I have things I need to do, and last I knew you had work to catch up on as well." Snape intervened. _Always the life of the party,_ Harry remembered. Snape looked down at Harry and smiled softly. "Why don't you take Harry outside for a bit and play on the swings or something?"

Sirius led Harry outside and shifted into Padfoot, a large black dog. He grabbed a stick and shook it in his mouth before bringing it to Harry. Harry grabbed the stick and played a game of tug-o-war with Padfoot. After romping around with Padfoot for a good portion of the morning, Padfoot finally tired and shifted back into Sirius.

"How about we play on the swings for a bit?" Harry only agreed, not sure what else to do since he was unfamiliar with this new life. Harry discovered that his tiny body could not operate the swings, but he allowed Sirius to push him. They talked about the last time Sirius had visited, and Harry had decided to use Sirius as a pillow, which prevented Sirius from being able to move. Harry had no recollection of the event, but nodded and laughed along with the story.

After lunch, Sirius had to leave, complaining about how Aurors are always busy. So Sirius's second chance involved becoming an Auror. That left Harry alone to explore his new surroundings. He located two bathrooms, a study, a couple of large closets, a library with a ton of books, a guest room (with two queen beds, a full bath, and an attached living area), and the door that led down to Snape's potion lab all on the first floor. Harry went back upstairs and explored some more, finding the master bedroom, two other bedrooms, his room, a few more hall closets, and one-half bath. He did find a room full of toys in one of those two other bedrooms and guessed that this was his playroom. He didn't see any stairs that would lead to a third floor or an attic. _Funny, the house looked bigger on the outside_ , Harry thought.

Harry laid down on the couch to think about what happened last night and about how he got here. He and Ginny were planning for their wedding. However, Harry had needed a break from the stress of planning out days and decorating, and then the war caught up with him. Depressed, Harry decided he'd go out for a drink. One firewhiskey turned into five, and then nine, and then Harry blacked out. How did he get here? Dumbledore would know. There had to be a Dumbledore here that could help him figure this out. By the looks of things, he went back in time as well as to a new universe. Maybe if he found the Dumbledore here, he could explain his situation and Dumbledore would be able to help him return to his world. Before he knew it, Snape was calling his name. Harry opened his eyes and saw Snape's head inches away from his. He noted a clock on the wall and realized he had slept for two hours.

"Hey, baby. Dinner's ready; then we can read or play a game afterward. But it's an early night for you, son." Snape said. How time flies, Harry thought.

After dinner, Harry followed Snape to the living room and waited for further instructions, unsure of what to say or do. Snape sat down on the couch and studied Harry as if expecting him to make the first move.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Harry looked around trying to find where the games were located before noting a small gobstones table secluded off in the corner of the room.

"Gobstones!" Harry said, pointing at the game. He smiled when Snape groaned. Harry was surprised when he managed to beat Snape in a game of gobstones but laughed delightedly when the gobstone spat at Snape. He figured the game was too simple and childlike for Snape's intelligent, complicated brain and snickered at the idea.

"Defeated by a child." Snape huffed, "Have your laugh son because now its bedtime."

"Aww." Harry whined though it didn't sound very convincing. He found himself being lifted again. _I wonder if he knows that I have legs, too._

Snape carried Harry upstairs and set him down in the bathroom, leaving Harry to himself while he sought out pajamas. Snape brought back his sleepwear along with a pull-up, but Harry didn't want to wear that.

"I don't need it. I was dry this morning." Harry argued, trying hard not to blush from embarrassment.

"That's one morning, Harry, let's not risk anything tonight, alright?"

"I don't want to wear it!"

"This isn't up for debate. You are wearing this whether you want to or not."

"I don't need it. I don't like wearing it. I'm a big boy." Harry felt rather childish saying that.

"You are a big boy, Harry, but if you can go a week without wetting the bed, you can start wearing underwear to bed. Until then, you are wearing a pull-up."

"No. I won't put it on." Harry crossed his arms and frowned at Severus.

"You can either put it on by yourself or I'll put it on you after warming your bottom, young man." Severus growled.

Deciding he didn't want to experience his first spanking so soon, especially with Snape, Harry pouted as he put the pull-up on and finished dressing. It was strange and unnerving having Snape watch his every move, considering he was standing bare in front of his previous professor, but he guessed it was a parent thing. As he crawled into bed, Snape tucked the covers in and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight baby. Love you." Snape said before turning out the light and leaving the room. Harry remained silent unsure of what to do or say. Snape was everything he hoped a parent would be. Although he didn't see much of him today, Snape had tucked him in and said goodnight. How many nights had he laid in his cupboard at the Dursleys and wished for such a thing? Harry closed his eyes, a tear escaping and sliding down his cheek. Tomorrow, Harry would search for Dumbledore, but did he really want to leave this universe and miss out on the chance of a real family? Even Sirius was here.

 _I'll sleep on it,_ Harry thought, and seconds later, he was sound asleep.


	2. A Trip to Hogwarts

Here's the next chapter! Please review and tell me how you like the story. Enjoy.

* * *

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted, his wand pointed right at Harry. Harry had no idea what had happened. One minute he was a four-year-old, and the next he was back to his 21-year-old self, facing Voldemort in a battle to the death. But he had already killed Voldemort. Didn't he? He recognized that he was in Hogwarts and many Death Eaters and Aurors were throwing curses back and forth at each other. _Am I crossing between alternate universes and time?_ Harry wondered. He looked up just in time to see the green light of an unforgivable curse come rushing at him. Harry reached for his wand, but could not find it. Panicked, he closed his eyes and braced himself. Right before the curse hit him, he opened his eyes.

Harry found himself in the four-year old's bedroom. It had been a nightmare. He wondered how long he had been asleep. Getting out of bed, Harry went to use the bathroom. After taking care of that, he opened his door and looked around. What should he do? Maybe he should just get a drink and go back to bed. Walking out of the room Harry tiptoed down the stairs and looked for the kitchen. As he passed by the study, he realized a moment too late that the light was on.

"Harry?" Harry froze in his steps. _What is Snape still doing up? What time is it?_ "Come back here." The voice sounded again. Harry walked back to the study and stepped inside.

Snape looked up from his desk and directly at Harry. "Come here." Harry walked up to Snape, wondering if he was in trouble for something when he suddenly found himself lifted onto Snape's lap. An arm wrapped itself around his waist, securely holding him. It was a wonderful feeling Harry never thought he'd experience. He slowly snuggled into Snape's embrace, enjoying the warmth he felt.

"What are you doing up?" Snape asked.

"I had a bad dream." Harry answered honestly.

"Did you, now? Do you want to talk about it?" Harry shook his head, unsure how to explain it.

"What about a glass of warm milk?" At Harry's nod, Snape wordlessly summoned a glass for him. As Harry accepted the milk, he thought, of course, Snape can do wandless and wordless magic. He seemed like a powerful wizard in my reality. Harry drank down the milk and leaned against Snape. He noted a wall clock that said the time was eleven o'clock. Snape was writing on a parchment with a lot of strange words on it, possibly the ingredients to a potion.

"Were you going to the kitchen to get a drink?" Harry nodded in answer to Snape's question, the rocking lulling him to sleep. "You know how I feel about you climbing the counters, Harry." Snape mildly scolded, "You could fall and hurt yourself. Next time, come straight to me and I'll get you a drink okay?" Harry nodded again. A hand brushed back his hair and caressed his cheek. _Who knew Snape could be so gentle._ Harry sighed contentedly. As Harry felt himself slip back into sleep's embrace, Snape kissed him on the cheek, whispering "Goodnight Harry."

Harry smiled, "Goodnight . . . Daddy." He said before falling asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning in his bed. He remembered last night and smiled. Snape must have put him back in bed. He could get used to this life. Climbing out of bed Harry realized that his pull-up was wet. _This is disgusting,_ he thought, _why am I still wetting myself at four?_ _I wasn't doing this at the Dursleys._ As he started towards the bathroom, Snape walked in wearing rather stylish black robes.

"Good morning, Harry." Snape picked Harry up, patting his bottom to feel the wet pull up. Harry blushed in embarrassment at that. _Really, I can walk! It's such a short distance from here to the bathroom._

"Good morning, Daddy." Harry tried with a small smile. Harry had never had anyone to call father, and now that he did, he was going to savor every minute of it until he figured things out.

"Today's an important day, so we need to dress formally. Do you know what that means?" Snape asked as he walked into the bathroom. Harry knew pretty well what that meant, but wasn't sure how much a four-year-old would know. He opted for shrugging his shoulders as Snape set him down in front of the toilet.

"It means we have to dress in nice robes, and you need to wear your tie that you so adore." Harry was sure Snape was being sarcastic, and in his reality, he hadn't been a fan of ties in his teens. He could only imagine having to wear one as a child. It took a moment to realize that his clothes were already in the bathroom, so Snape had no reason to leave. Trying hard not to blush in embarrassment again, though he knew he had little to hide at this size, Harry quickly took care of his business and allowed Snape to help him undress and watched as Snape performed a freshening charm. Then Snape helped him dress in a fancy suit and green robes.

"You want to look just as nice as Daddy, now, don't you Harry?" Snape asked. Harry nodded his head, sure that any kid would want to be just like his father. "Good. Now, hold still."

Snape dropped to one knee and wrapped the tie around Harry's neck and began to fasten it. However, when Snape pulled the tie in near completeness, Harry felt as though it was choking him though he always felt like that when wearing a tie. However, Harry didn't feel like wearing a choker all day if he didn't have to. He pulled at the tie with both hands, unraveling it.

"It's too tight." Harry whined.

"Harry! It's not too tight. Don't touch it." Snape redid the tie and Harry once again felt the choking sensation. As Snape pulled his hands away to check his work, Harry once again pulled at the tie, this time pulling it off.

"I don't want to wear it!" Harry said throwing the tie on the ground and crossing is arms. Snape picked up the tie again and sighed. For a second, Harry thought he had won the battle. But then a moment later, Snape quickly redid the tie on Harry's neck and pulled his hands away with what could only be an evil glint in his eyes. Harry again reached up to grab at the tie but found that he couldn't get a hold of it. A spell most likely. Snape smirked at Harry's pout.

"You look adorable, Harry – I mean very handsome." Harry's pout only grew.

After a quick breakfast and brushing his teeth, Harry followed Snape to the fireplace. Snape grabbed the floo powder and picked Harry up. He threw the powder down and called out 'Hogwarts.' _Finally,_ Harry thought, _a chance to see Dumbledore._

At Hogwarts Harry couldn't find the chance to escape Snape and look for Dumbledore. Snape wandered a bit in a nostalgic state. Snape told Harry that this may be their second home if he gets the job as the potions professor. He told Harry that he might even be Harry's professor when he came to Hogwarts and talked about what fun that would be. Harry just held onto Snape's hand, since Snape wanted him by his side, half listening. Where was Dumbledore? Soon Harry found himself in the potions classroom all the way down in the dungeons. Harry recognized Horace Slughorn. He appeared to be marking essays.

"Severus Snape!" Slughorn jumped up to his feet and reached out a hand. "One of my best students, how are you?" Severus released Harry's hand in order to shake hands with Slughorn.

"I'm well, and you?"

"Ready to retire." Slughorn said in a matter of fact tone. "Though I'll hold out for another year. Are you here to take my position as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin next year?"

"Head of Slytherin?" Snape sounded unsure, as if he never planned on taking that particular job. Strange, he always seemed so sure of himself, if not a bit full of himself, back in my reality. Maybe he had been nervous in the beginning of his career.

"Well, of course! You were Slytherin yourself. You'd make a perfect Head of House for the Slytherins, no doubt about it. Don't you think so, laddie? What's your name?"

"I'm Harry." Harry whispered, suddenly feeling shy. He stood a bit behind his father's leg, smiling sweetly. _Stupid child impulses_ , the inner, older Harry thought.

"He's going to be a brilliant Hogwarts student one day. Is he your assistant?"

"He tries to be. Just last year, I found him out in my garden where I grow my potion ingredients, and he had picked a variety of the plants and berries and threw them all together in a bowl. He told me it was his flying potion." Snape and Slughorn laughed at the fond memory though Harry had no recollection of it. "I had to stop him from drinking it, though. He wasn't happy with me about that."

"I can only imagine. Well, I should give you a tour of my – or your soon to be office and quarters, so you know where they are and what to expect. I'm sure you remember where the Slytherin house is and the office . . ."

Harry stood where he was, watching Slughorn lead his father through some hidden door in the back of the classroom. Snape seemed to have forgotten to grab his hand. Harry waited till their voices faded before he took off in the opposite direction. He ran up the stairs and through the halls, thinking he knew exactly where he was going. The halls that were empty on the way down to the dungeons were now full of students heading to their next classes. Some of them gave him weird looks while others regarded him curiously. He heard some girls coo at him. After attending Hogwarts for seven years, Harry never thought he'd ever get lost in the school again. And yet, with his short, small size and all the students in the hallway, Harry felt lost and confused. He wandered around for the next ten minutes trying to figure out what turns he was making.

After most of the students had cleared out of the halls, Harry had no idea where he was in the castle. He sat against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. He had thought he knew Hogwarts well, but in this reality, he must not know the place at all. Now, he was completely lost, and Snape was probably looking for him. _What if no one ever finds me?_ It was a childish thought, but it brought tears to his eyes. Cursing his childish instincts once more, Harry began to cry softly, burying his face in his arms.

"There now, child. What happens to be the matter? Are you lost?" came a voice from above.

Harry looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore. He stopped crying and simply stared at the man. Dumbledore seemed to recognize him.

"Harry, did you get separated from your father? I'm sure he is very worried about you. Come, let me return you to him." Dumbledore held out his hand for Harry to take.

"Headmaster, you have to understand, I'm not from here!" Harry explained, standing up. "I'm Harry Potter, not Snape!" Dumbledore had a pensive look on his face. "You have to believe me, sir. I was at some bar, and I must have fallen asleep after drinking so much, and when I woke up, I was in some kid's bed. And then Snape . . . And Sirius is alive . . . And Hogwarts and . . ." Harry realized he wasn't making sense, so he said, "I have no idea what happened, but I have to get back to my reality. Surely you can help me?"

"Harry, hush. You're talking utter nonsense. Let's go to my office and sort this confusion out."

Not knowing what else to say to make Dumbledore understand, Harry reluctantly followed the Headmaster. Once in his office, which turned out to be down a hall, up a stairway and around the corner, Dumbledore had Harry take a seat in front of his desk. Sitting down himself, Dumbledore started talking.

"Let me just cut to the point. You see, before I died in your universe, I had been working on an experiment. Creating another world that would offer everyone who truly wished it a second chance. You know, a second chance at starting over and making better choices. Choices that would have changed how fate worked out."

"Wait, if this reality gives everyone a second chance, where are my parents?" Harry asked.

"Well, if Severus had been given a second chance at making things right, along with the rest of the Marauders, that friendship he had with your mother would have grown stronger, and he would have been the first to propose to Lily. This could have been the case in your old reality too."

"Then, where is she? I didn't see her yesterday. And if Snape's my dad, where's James?"

"I see you're not to be distracted. Tom Riddle, if given a second chance still craved power. Like you, James Potter sacrificed himself to kill Voldemort and rid this world of him before you were even born. However, he died in the process, though he is seen as a hero. Lily, on the other hand, whether given a second chance or not, died of a hereditary disease a few months before your second birthday. Some things in life are just destined to be." Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry. Harry pondered over this new information.

"So either way, I still would have never met my parents. That doesn't seem fair."

"Look at it this way Harry. You have the chance to experience a life free of Voldemort, with a father and uncles who love you, aunts, Aunt Petunia specifically, who adore you, and you can still have the friends you did in your other reality." So Aunt Petunia had a second chance as well. Who knew she would have wished for one. Maybe he could get used to this world. By the way Dumbledore was talking, there was no way out.

"There's one thing you should know about this world, Harry. No one can know that this is an alternate universe. My guess is that you know because your magic is so powerful it enabled you to keep your memories. If anyone else were to find out, it would disrupt their magic, bring back their alternate memories, forcing them to switch realities and everything would return to normal. And I'm sure you don't want to go back to that depressed man in the bar, now do you?"

Harry shook his head. That was definitely the last thing he wanted. To live in sorrow and regret of all those who passed in the war.

"Good. Now just one more thing to take care of. I need to remove your memories of everything you've learned at Hogwarts. Don't worry, you'll remember the fun you had and events that occurred. Just spells and potions and . . . well, you get the idea."

Before Harry had time to object, Dumbledore whipped out his wand and wordlessly cast a spell to do just that. "Now Harry, what spell do you use to unlock doors?" After a moment of thinking hard, Harry shrugged his shoulders. Dumbledore nodded, "Good. So, how do you like this new world? What do you think of your new father?"

"I don't know. I didn't see much of him yesterday. Though he seems like a great dad. Last night, I had a nightmare, and he helped me fall back to sleep. This morning he had to fight with me to get this stupid tie on." Harry tugged at the tie and was surprised, yet relieved, to see it fall apart. The spell must have worn off.

"Your father did come here for an interview, so it's appropriate to look nice. I'm glad to see you getting along with him, considering your past relationship with him. He was working on a potion for me yesterday. It's for . . ." Whatever else Dumbledore wanted to say was interrupted when someone entered the office. It was Snape.

"Headmaster, I need your help. I can't find-" Snape trailed off at the sight of Harry, and he visibly sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Merlin, you have him." Snape's eyebrows furrowed and he pulled Harry out of his seat. "You know better than to run off, Harry Severus Evans Snape! I've been looking all over for you." He gave Harry a stern swat to his bottom.

"Oww, Daddy!" Harry cried. That had hurt. And to think that he was just praising Snape too. He rubbed dramatically at his rear. At least he knew his full name now. It was quite long. He didn't like the spank, and to have Dumbledore watch was embarrassing, but it felt nice to have someone worry about him and care enough to discipline him the right way and not neglect him.

"He's been with me Severus. I found him alone crying in a secluded hallway." Dumbledore explained. "He was quite contrite and wanted to find his Daddy. Weren't you, child?"

It was stretching the truth a bit, but Harry nodded anyway, looking up at Snape to see if he would accept the answer. Snape sat in the seat Harry had vacated and pulled Harry into his lap. Harry smiled happily and leaned back, glad that he was given a second chance to experience a real family.

"So Severus, are you taking the job? You will start next year of course." Dumbledore asked.

"I think I'll take it. I would like to apply for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts professor if the occupation opens however."

"Yes, well, we have a list of professors who've offered to accept that particular subject. Perhaps some time in the future. For now, we are in need of a potions professor. And you are the best in Britain, and who knows, all of Europe."

"Very flattering, but I highly doubt that, Headmaster."

"Nonsense, Severus, you underestimate yourself." Dumbledore continued, "You've improved many potions in your student years at Hogwarts alone. But if you won't believe me, perhaps we need another opinion. Harry, do you think your father's the best potions master in all of Europe?"

"No, he's the bestest in the whole world!" Harry replied with a cheeky smile, glad to just play along with Dumbledore now that he knew what was going on. His answer earned him a tickle attack from Snape and he laughed delightedly as he tried to escape Snape's grip.

"You see Severus; I think you're right where you need to be." Dumbledore concluded, laughing along with the family.

"Well, thank you for the opportunity, Headmaster. Harry and I must be going. We are going to have lunch in Hogsmeade then head home after some shopping. Good day, Headmaster." Severus stood up and held out his hand. Dumbledore stood as well and accepted Severus's hand, shaking it in farewell.

"Good day to you as well, Severus. You too, Harry. And please, you're a professor now. It's Albus."

After exiting the Headmaster's office, Harry looked up at Snape hopefully.

"Can we go to Honeydukes, Daddy?"

"No." Snape answered, removing Harry's tie and tucking it away inside an inner vest pocket.

"Aww, why not?"

"Consider it a further consequence for leaving my side this morning. Besides, you don't need the extra sugar."

Unable to think of a good argument, Harry simply pouted.


	3. Settling In to a New Reality

A/N: Just heard that Alan Rickman has passed away! How devastating. Extending my most heartfelt sympathy to Rickman and his family. He played a great villain in "Die Hard" and of course, the evil potions professor in the Harry Potter films. Always playing the bad guy. Here's my next chapter and thank you to those who have reviewed so far and given me words of encouragement.

* * *

After having lunch at Hogsmeade, Snape took Harry to Gladrags for clothes. After trying on various articles of clothing (according to Snape, Harry was growing way too fast for his own good), Snape allowed Harry to pick out two pairs of ludicrous socks. Harry took his time picking out the flashiest and absurd socks he could find purposely for Snape. He found one pair that was covered with stars, moons and planets that 'revolved' around the sock and another pair with various farm animals that when touched would make a noise. To demonstrate for Snape, Harry stroked the rooster, which crowed loud enough to be trusted as an alarm clock. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to get those socks, Harry? Why not simple ones that just flash, like these ones with the stripes on them?"

"Please, Daddy?" Harry begged, puckering his bottom lip out and looking up at Snape with wide, sad eyes. Snape instantly melted and with a huff, bought the ludicrous socks. Harry smiled knowingly. He'd have to use that look more often!

Their next stop was a cauldron shop. Harry followed Snape as he looked at the various cauldrons, but didn't seem to find the one he was looking for. Bored, Harry looked around for something interesting. He found one weird looking cauldron on a bottom shelf and pulled it off. It was pretty light and he set it on the floor gently. The cauldron had a strange shape to it, and its inner rim had a jagged edge. Harry reached his hand towards the rim, wanting to touch it. The cauldron nearly bit his hand off, and would have succeeded too if someone didn't grab Harry around the waist and pull him away from it. Another pair of hands caught the cauldron as it lunged itself at Harry.

"I apologize, Mr. Bates. I was not watching my son." Snape said remorsefully. He set Harry down on his feet.

"That's alright, sir, the little imp was just curious." The man called Mr. Bates said. He looked down at Harry, petting the now growling cauldron to calm it down. "This here is a self-grinding cauldron. It mistook your hand for an ingredient when you stuck it near its mouth. That is why you must be careful when handling certain cauldrons in this shop. And why young kids are not permitted to touch."

Harry nodded before lowering his head. "Sorry."

"That's alright, kid." Mr. Bates set the cauldron on a higher shelf. "Just don't touch anything. I believe you were looking for something, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any cauldrons that can withstand extreme temperatures, hot and cold." _This must be for the potion the headmaster wants_ , Harry thought, _the other cauldrons must not have worked well yesterday._ Harry remembered how busy Severus had been yesterday.

Mr. Bates seemed to think for a moment. "Yes, I believe I do. There is one in the back, a weather durable cauldron. It's in my storage room. It must be immediately transferred from one cold environment to the next since that is what it's been stored at. It will take a while for it to adjust to any new temperature. Is this your last stop or would you rather come back at a later time?"

"I'll come back around nine thirty if you're still open." Snape answered. Harry realized that last night he had been in bed at nine. Harry tried to think of what potion required such a cauldron, belatedly remembering that the Headmaster obliviated him.

"That works with me, I'll be awaiting your arrival."

"Let's go, Harry. A few more shops and then we're done." Harry took Snape's offered hand and skipped along next to Snape, ignoring how childish it made him feel. He was going to take advantage of his child state while he could. Snape led Harry to a grocery and picked up some fresh produce, milk, eggs, bread, ham and turkey, condiments, and allowed Harry to pick out candy while waiting in line at the register.

"Just one." Snape said firmly. Harry grabbed a chocolate frog from the stand and placed it on the counter for payment.

Snape ordered the goods to be delivered to his house while he ran one final errand and allowed Harry to eat his chocolate frog while they walked to another shop. Snape walked into an apothecary, immediately grabbing Harry's hand and ignoring the fact that his hands were chocolate covered and sticky.

"Stay by my side. Do not touch anything in here, understand?"

"I understand."

Snape seemed to know where he was going as he walked past shelves holding ingredients and many other creepy things. When Snape paused in an aisle, Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a jar with a large shut eye floating in the middle of some strange substance. He peered at the eye closely, wondering what kind of creature it came from when the eyelid flew open.

"Ahhh!" Harry cried, falling back into Snape. Snape looked down at Harry then followed his son's gaze to the jar. He tried hard not to smirk, but failed.

"That, Harry, is a preserved troll's eye. Even when removed from the body, the eye can still look around, although it sees nothing. It is quite useful in many potions that treat the eyes." _Wonderful_ , Harry thought, _with him as my father I'll probably end up being a nerd in potions. At least it'll be better than having Snape breathing down my back all the time._ Snape picked up a jar of unicorn horn dust and continued through the store with Harry at his side. Harry recognized the powdered moonstone that Snape reached for and added to his collection. Snape also picked up a container that had some kind of green plant inside.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Chopped basil." Snape answered. Then he lowered the opened container down for Harry. "Smell it." Harry thought it was an odd request but did so anyway.

"It smells like pepper." Harry commented, taking another whiff, "And it's kinda minty."

"That's basil. I need a few more things, then we'll go."

"What is this for?"

"A potion the headmaster asked for." Harry resisted rolling his eyes.

"But what is it **for**?" Harry pushed, "What does the potion do?"

Snape was looking at another container filled with bones, giving no indication that he heard Harry's question.

"These will need to be grated." He half mumbled to himself. Harry saw that the label, but couldn't make out the words There was a picture of a rabbit on it, though. He frowned. Unicorn horn dust, basil, moonstone, rabbit bones . . . What next? What kind of potion did these ingredients create? Snape was moving on to another shelf, this one holding a bunch of vials. He scanned through the shelf closely till he found the one he was looking for.

"Pomegranate wine." He said to Harry. "Hold this for me. Be careful."

"Can I drink some?" Harry questioned innocently, wanting to hear what Snape's answer would be.

"No, don't you dare! You're too young for that. And besides, I need it for my potion."

Harry followed after Snape since he could no longer hold his hand and Snape had warned him to stay close. Snape found another vile and handed it to Harry to carry.

"What's this one?" Harry looked at it closely. It was a liquid of some sort but not a kind he recognized. He looked up at Snape inquisitively.

"That is fish blood." Harry made a disgusted face then frowned when Snape chuckled softly.

"That's all I should need. Let me pay for these and then we can head home."

After paying for the ingredients, Snape shrunk and placed them in his robe pocket. Then he made his way out of the store with Harry at his heels. It had been a tiring day and Harry felt worn out. He yawned repeatedly and found himself leaning against Snape as he walked. Snape smiled fondly at Harry before picking him up and carrying him. Harry rested his head against Snape's shoulder, hiding a smile. He had seen Dudley get carried around when he was tired or even sleeping when they were both kids. He himself had been either forced to walk on his own or observed from his cupboard. It felt nice to have someone care about him and his physical needs for a change. Harry felt his eyes closing on their own and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and found himself on the couch in his living room. _Small bodies get tired fast! I can't seem to make it through a day without taking a nap._ He rubbed his eyes and looked around _. I wonder where Daddy is. . . I mean Snape!_ Harry blushed when he realized what he had called Snape in his head. Was he really willing to accept Snape as his father in this reality that easily? The man had hated him in his old reality. But Dumbledore had said that things were different, and so far, Snape had been nothing more than a loving father. Just as the thought entered his head, Snape returned from the kitchen.

"Hey there, Sleepyhead." Snape said, kneeling in front of Harry. "I brought you a sandwich and some milk. Would you like apple slices or carrots?" Snape set the plate on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Umm, apples?" Harry said hesitantly.

"Was that a question or your answer?" Snape smirked

"My answer. I want apples."

"I want apples, please." Snape corrected, emphasizing the please.

"I want apples, please." Harry whispered, blushing at his lack of manners.

Snape left and retrieved the apples. In his absence, Harry picked up the sandwich and took a bite. It was a ham sandwich with mustard, though Harry wasn't fond of mustard on a sandwich. He set it back down on the plate. Snape returned and added apple slices to Harry's plate.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I don't like the mustard on it."

"Hmm. That's new. Would you rather have mayo?" Harry nodded. He watched as Snape tapped at the sandwich. He took another bite and smiled. That tasted better. When the plate disappeared, treacle tart emerged in its place. Harry happily devoured that. When he was finished, Harry made to lay back down but felt Snape grab his arm. "Up with you, young man. We need to get you ready for bed."

"I'm too tired to move." Harry said, holding up his arms expectantly.

"Of course you are." Snape obligingly lifted Harry and carried him to his room. "You need to take a bath. Then you can go to bed."

Harry was set down in the bathroom. He watched as Snape ran the water, feeling its warmth, and threw in some toys. Then, Snape reached for Harry, and Harry was sure the intent was to undress him. _Small kids aren't really this helpless, are they?_

"I can do it." Harry stepped back and began to undress himself. He noticed that Snape was smirking.

"So, you think that because your four now, your all Mr. Independent. Alright, Harry. You can try washing yourself, today." Severus said.

Harry felt his cheeks burn. He never planned on having Snape wash him. _How awkward that would have been!_ Harry had already taken off his shirt, but hesitated as he reached to undo his trousers. He was about to be naked in front of his old professor once again. He still was highly uncomfortable with it. _What's wrong with leaving a four-year-old alone to take a bath?_ Sighing, Harry removed all of his clothes and stepped into the bathtub. Harry looked at the toys that were in the water. There was a typical rubber duck, a rubber shark, a toy boat, and a rubber sailorman. Harry reached for the boat, studying it.

"You act like you've never seen it before." Snape commented.

Harry looked up at him. Snape was on his knees, resting his arms casually on the rim of the bathtub. Harry figured he better do something with the boat, but how does one play with bath toys? Harry looked at the shark and sailorman. He got an idea, remembering a story about a shark that terrorized a beach, destroyed boats, and ate people.

He set the boat in the water and had the shark chase it around. He picked up the sailorman and had the toy attempt to shoot the shark with a make-believe gun. However, the 'gun' proved to be useless and the shark caught up to the boat and began to 'eat' the plastic toy while the sailorman cried for help.

"I think you need a bigger boat." Snape said. Harry laughed.

Harry became very engrossed with his own imagination, a part of him he never knew he had. He began a new scenario, this time with the sailorman trying to track down a large shark named Moby Sharky. He didn't notice when Snape began to scrub his back with a shower sponge, though he did pause as Snape scrubbed his chest. Harry did, however, take over on scrubbing when Snape started to move lower down his body. He returned to his game while Snape scooped water up in his hands to rinse Harry off. Harry discovered that the rubber duck squirted water and smirked.

"Daddy, do you know what the duck says?" Harry asked, smiling sweetly.

"I don't know, Harry. What does the duck say?" Snape said.

"The duck says quuaack!" Harry said, squeezing the toy and squirting water at Snape.

"Harry!" Snape summoned a small towel and wiped his face while Harry laughed. "Very funny, you little devil. Let's wash your hair now. Your fingers are becoming wrinkled."

"Do I look old now?" Harry asked, studying his hands. He heard Snape snort.

"Not even close." Snape said.

Harry allowed Snape to wash his hair, enjoying the feeling of a head massage. After Snape carefully rinsed out the shampoo, he allowed the water to drain and wrapped Harry in a large towel, lifting him out of the tub. Before Harry could do anything, Snape was rubbing the towel all over him, a bit roughly, but it was drying him. Snape ended with Harry's hair, rubbing the towel over it which resulted in Harry's hair sticking up.

"Daddy! You made it messy." Harry said.

"It just needs to be brushed. I'll brush it while you change into your pajamas." Snape handed Harry clothes and picked up a brush from the bathroom counter. Harry noted the pull-up and glared at it before putting it on. _It's been a good day. I don't think Snape is in the mood to discuss whether I will or will not wear the pull-up._ Harry finished dressing before Snape actually started brushing his hair. The brush pulled on the ends and Harry winced.

"Ow, you're pulling too hard." Harry whined.

"You have knots at the ends of your hair." Snape said.

"Ow! I like the knots!" Harry pulled away from Snape a bit.

"Harry, hold still. I'm almost done." Snape finished brushing Harry's hair and released the child. "There. Now, brush your teeth."

Harry brushed his teeth and wiped his mouth on a towel before Snape led him out of the bathroom and to his bed. Snape pulled back the blankets and Harry jumped into bed, allowing Snape to fix the blankets around him.

"Goodnight baby. Love you." Snape whispered, kissing Harry's forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy." Harry returned, but he couldn't bring himself to say that he loved Snape. Those feeling had yet to develop. He did like this Snape more than his older self, but he was still adjusting to his new reality. He could accept the fact that Snape was his father, not just 'Snape' anymore.

* * *

Severus had just returned from the cauldron shop with the new cauldron. An extreme weather durable cauldron. He could now experiment and work with the new potion he was creating. He had everything he needed now and he should be able to master the potion for the headmaster. When he had first been given the assignment, he had questioned the headmaster as to why he wanted such a potion. Of course, Dumbledore answered 'why not?' and left it at that.

Severus picked up his potions journal and reviewed the effects the ingredient's components would have against each other. The potion should be relatively simple to make, however, intertwining the power the potion needed to perform its task was another story. Really, what would the headmaster do with a . . .

Severus heard a noise in Harry's room. It sounded like Harry was crying.

Severus was on his feet in an instant and headed for Harry's room. Upon entering, he saw that Harry had his back turned from the door and his shoulders were shaking. Severus slowly and quietly approached the bed and sat on the edge. He laid a hand on Harry's back. He felt Harry stiffen, which was strange.

"Harry, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. Severus laid a gentle kiss on the back of his head.

"Are you sure? It might make you feel better."

Finally, Harry rolled over and faced him with red trimmed eyes. He glanced at Severus's face before sitting up and wrapping his arms around Severus, burying his face in Severus's strong chest. Severus gently rubbed Harry's back in a comforting way. He had known that Harry enjoyed hugs and being babied a bit more than most young boys his age, but the way Harry relished in being held and comforted seemed almost excessive. As if he wasn't held enough. Severus wondered if it was normal. And two nightmares in two nights seemed uncharacteristic as well.

"I think we need to take another trip to Hogwarts tomorrow, Harry."

"Why?" Harry finally spoke.

"I think we need to receive medical attention. And Madam Pomfrey is a mediwitch. She could help us figure out what's causing your nightmares."


	4. Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright

A/N: Here's my next chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the story.

* * *

Harry had enjoyed the warmth he had felt when he had huddled next to Da – no, Severus last night. He refused to call it snuggling. And he still wasn't sure whether or not he could say he loved Severus. Yet the comfort and love that Severus had showed him last night had been so welcoming, something he had missed out on as a child.

Harry had woken up the next morning to find that Severus had left him. Though he didn't expect him to stay the entire night, he couldn't help the feeling of wanting to get up and go find him. Once again blaming the childish part of him, Harry let it slide over him.

Now, he and Severus were at Hogwarts once more, waiting for Poppy to arrive.

"Good morning, Mr. Snape!" Poppy said happily.

"Morning, Madam Pomfrey." Severus greeted. He set Harry down on a vacant bed.

"What seems to be the problem?" Poppy asked, already performing a checkup spell.

"Harry's been having nightmares lately. Two in two nights."

"Aww." Poppy turned to Harry. "Could you tell me what those nightmares are about?"

Harry shook his head.

"This could be a late reaction to . . . losing his mother." Poppy looked at Severus for understanding before continuing, "I could use a spell that would allow me to see his nightmare from last night just to be sure." Harry's breath began to quicken. Last night, he had dreamed about the night Sirius had been murdered in his old reality. He couldn't let her see that or he would have to explain. Or questions would be asked and answers would be looked for. Then this world would disappear!

"Very well." Severus said. _Oh, thanks dad, you're so very helpful! Just let the lady do whatever she wants to your son._ Harry thought sarcastically, though he truly was a bit annoyed. Just then, the headmaster appeared.

"Good morning everyone. Why hello, Harry, what are you in here for?"

"He's been having nightmares. I was just about to perform the Dreamseeker spell and see . . ."

"No need for that Poppy. I fear I may know what is causing these nightmares. I believe a quick therapeutic talk might help. If you two would give us a moment alone . . .?"

Poppy rolled her eyes and left, but Severus seemed a bit reluctant to leave Harry alone with Dumbledore. _I don't blame him,_ Harry reasoned, _the headmaster can be a bit crazy in the mind at times._ When Severus finally left, Dumbledore put up some privacy spells and faced Harry.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out a container of the candy.

"No, thank you." Harry frowned. _Honestly, couldn't the man take a serious situation seriously._

"So Harry, what are your nightmares about?"

"Voldemort, mostly." Harry supplied.

"I figured as much. There is a spell that takes away any fear you've ever felt about certain situations. It's complicated but I believe it's necessary for your case. Can't have anyone finding out the truth, now can we?"

"Will I forget about everything? The war, I mean?"

"No, I'm afraid those memories will be stuck with you forever. But just like the spell I used on you before, you will remember events, but this time, you will not remember the emotions you felt during them. And I am sure there are strong emotions triggering these nightmares of yours." Dumbledore held up his wand. "May I?"

At Harry's confirmation, Dumbledore began the spell. It took about a couple minutes but then it was over.

"There. Now, Harry. I know your father has been very busy this past week trying to create a new potion for me. He hasn't spent much time with you. In fact, he's been rather ignorant of you. Now that makes you sad, doesn't it? It also makes you fearful that maybe your father is abandoning you, right? So that is what your nightmares are about. That is why you are having them, right?"

It took a moment to register what Dumbledore was talking about but when he caught on, he nodded his head, smiling.

"Lose that smile, this is a serious situation. Now, let's call the others back in." Dumbledore left to bring back the others.

"So, Albus, what did you discover that I couldn't have with my medical training?" Poppy sounded annoyed that she didn't get to help Harry. Harry held back a snort.

"Harry and I had a little talk. It took some convincing to open up, but he finally told me that his nightmare was about his father abandoning him in the middle of nowhere. He said and I quote 'daddy left me in the forest and I never saw him again.'" Dumbledore sounded so convincing, if Harry didn't know better he would have believed him himself. "I fear I may be to blame, Severus, since it was my idea for you to spend so much time creating a new potion. Your son feels as though you've abandoned him. I apologize."

"Harry, is that true?" Severus asked with a concerned look. Harry nodded, pulling a sad face, trying hard not to blow his cover by laughing at the sappiness of the situation. "Oh Harry, come here," Severus reached for Harry, lifting him off the table and hugging him. Harry at first felt awkward having to hug Snape of all people in front of Poppy and the headmaster, but he resigned to his fate and returned the hug. "Alright. When we return home, I'm going to take a break from brewing and spend some time with you. How does that sound?"

 _Bloody awful! How much fun could you possibly be?_ Harry smiled at Severus instead of voicing his opinions.

"Well, I should be on my way . . ." Dumbledore started to say.

"Wait!" Harry called after him. "What kind of potion is Ss . . . Daddy making."

"I never told you? Perhaps not. It's a Wishing Potion. When one voices his or her wish right before drinking the potion, that wish will come true."

"Why do you need that kind of potion?" Harry asked, "Do you have a wish?"

"No Harry, I have everything I could ever wish for already. I just need the potion in existence, for future aid." Dumbledore left at that.

Harry frowned. _So much for a straight answer._ He wondered what use a wishing potion could possibly be in the future.

"Don't worry, Harry. I can never understand that man either." Severus said, smirking at Harry's contemplative look. Harry offered a small smile at that. "Let's head home now. I think I've got an idea of what we could do."

 _Please don't let it be potion making. Please don't let it be potion making_.

* * *

Severus led Harry out into the backyard. Harry had a confused look on his face. _It's only his second time doing this,_ Severus thought _, He'll have just as much fun as he did last time._

"Stand here Harry. Now watch Daddy closely. And when you feel the pull to shift, don't fight it." Severus explained. Harry just nodded, though the look of bewilderment never left his face. "Just like last time." Severus added.

Severus shifted into his animagus form, a huge Siberian tiger. He looked at Harry, whose eyes had grown huge. _Ha,_ Severus snorted _, I'm still impressive_. _The same look as the first time_. Severus waited for Harry to shift himself, being a natural born animagus, when one parent shifts the urge for the offspring to shift allows the child to do so without any training. He watched as Harry reached a hand out, grazing his fingers over Severus's whiskers, before pulling his hand back. Sitting down and grunting encouragingly, Severus wondered why Harry hadn't morphed yet. He tilted his head to the side.

Harry lowered his head and closed his eyes when he made eye contact with the tiger. He seemed to shift his weight uncomfortably. He stood still for a few seconds before he finally began morphing. Soon he stood before Severus in the form of a tiny tiger cub. He blinked a few times before looking up at the now really big tiger.

Severus chuffed to the cub that was only as big as his two front paws put together in a friendly greeting. Harry looked up at him with big amber eyes. He opened his mouth and let out a loud mew.

 _"Easy, little one. Gather your thoughts then just open your mouth."_ Severus chuffed again.

 _"I . . . I . . ."_ Harry tried again, slowly figuring out the speech. " _I'm a tiger! I'm a tiger! Brilliant!"_

 _"Indeed. You are Faolan, remember?"_

 _"Faolan? I like it."_

 _"Your mother picked it out."_ Severus seemed to stiffen a bit at the mention of Lily. _"It means 'little wolf'."_

 _"Little wolf? But I'm a tiger!"_

 _"And your mother's animagus was a wolf. Her name was Tala."_

 _"Oh. What's your name?"_

 _"I've told you this before . . ."_

" _I forgot it."_

 _"Freyr."_

 _"Fray – urr."_ Harry pronounced. " _That's a strange name."_

 _"Is it? It is the name of a Norse god, one that controls the sun and the rain. He carries with him a magic sword that can fight on its own and he rides on the back of a large wild boar."_ Severus growled in an amused way, trying to impress his son with the story of Freyr.

 _"Isn't he killed by a giant?"_ Harry asked slyly, knowing a bit of that story.

 _"Of course you'd know that."_ Severus huffed. _"Why don't we go for a walk through the forest? I'm sure you'd like to romp around as a tiger cub, hmm?_ "

 _"Sounds like fun! I'm a tiger!"_

Severus, or Freyr, trotted towards the forest with Faolan by his side. Faolan had to run in order to keep up, but he didn't seem to mind. The small cub was leaping and pouncing on everything, joyfully announcing that he was a tiger. Once amongst the trees, Freyr paused to watch Faolan pounce on a fluttering leaf. The cub landed on the leaf, but he had put too much force into his back legs and ended up cartwheeling on to his back. He still clung to the leaf however, snarling as only a vicious cub could. Freyr snorted at the sight.

 _"Careful, Faolan. Don't let that leaf get the best of you."_

 _"Ha ha, Dad. Maybe I should try some bigger prey."_ Faolan started to circle the much larger tiger, snarling at him. Freyr crouched lower, prepared for the assault. _"Rarr – rarr!"_ Harry growled charging forward. He leaped onto his father, who rolled on to his side, allowing the small cub to tackle him to the ground. Faolan climbed towards his father's head and gnawed on his ear. Freyr shook his head and reached for the little cub, trapping him in between his forepaws. Freyr then nipped at Faolan's ear, being careful not to open his mouth too wide. Faolan jumped onto his hind legs, using his forepaws to grab a hold of Freyr's muzzle, and tried to bite at Freyr's nose. Freyr knocked the cub onto his back with a gentle shove of his snout.

After a good hour or so of the two tigers play fighting, Freyr caught a rabbit and shared it with Faolan. At first, Faolan was revolted at the idea of eating a rabbit.

 _"But Daddy, it's a rabbit! Besides, it's raw, right? And it still looks alive. I can't eat something that looks alive!"_

 _"Then you're going to have an awful time with seafood, Faolan. This is what tigers eat and you need to feed your animagus form. Now, sniff it."_ Freyr said.

It was an odd command, but when Faolan sniffed it, some wild instinct took over and he pulled a chunk of meat off the rabbit. He ate until he was satisfied. Freyr ate what was left in a single bite. After Faolan's first animagus meal, he chased after another rabbit, wanting to impress Freyr, who was busy cleaning his fur, but he couldn't gain the speed the little rodent had. He gave up after the rabbit had disappeared from his sight, grumbling all the way back to his father.

 _Dad makes it look so easy!_ Faolan thought, then stopped in his tracks as he realized what he had called Severus in his mind without even meaning to. Was that how he really viewed Severus now? Faolan shook the thought away. This was his life now, and if he had to admit it, he liked it. In fact, he rather loved it. Here, he lived in the magical world, in a large mansion, obviously spoiled by his adoring father, with Sirius as his uncle, and Hogwarts was about to become a second home to him. Faolan smiled inwardly. He wouldn't mind having to grow up all over again. In fact, he would love to regrow up.

 _"Earth to Faolan. Where'd you go little one? To some world where everything's made out of candy?"_ Freyr broke through his thoughts, nuzzling him. _"Time to head back, Faolan. Think about Harry."_ Freyr began to lead Faolan out of the forest and back to the house. Faolan thought about Harry, and suddenly felt himself shift back to his original form. Freyr stopped and looked back at him before shifting himself.

"I shifted too soon." Harry whined. He hadn't wanted to change back so quickly since he loved the fact that he could be a tiger cub and a young boy.

"It takes practice Harry, but you'll learn to control every bit of your animagus form." Severus said. "Come now, let's walk home."

Harry smiled and lifted his arms up in what he knew was the silent command for 'pick me up and carry me.' Severus sighed with a smile and obligingly lifted Harry up. He tossed him into the air and caught him, earning a joyous squeal, before settling Harry on his hip. Harry laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Once back at the house Severus laid Harry in his bed. The boy had fallen asleep along the way. He, himself felt rather tired. After the drama of the morning and playing with a rambunctious cub, Severus felt as though he could use a nap as well. Lying down in his bed without actually covering up, Severus closed his eyes.

A minute later, he felt a warm body at his side. Without having to open his eyes, he rolled over and pulled his son into his chest. Harry, for some reason, seemed startled by the action, but relaxed almost instantly. Severus kissed Harry's forehead.

"Love you, baby."

Harry was quiet for a moment.

"Love you, too, Daddy."

* * *

Harry woke up before Severus. His stomach growled angrily. He looked up at his father, noting that he was at Severus's side with his head resting on the man's shoulder. Before, he would have been terrified to be in such close proximity of Professor Snape, but now, Severus was his father. He used to think that Severus would have been an evil father, using his children as lab rats to test his potions and torture devices on. However, Severus was different, he clearly loved him, adored him, and spoiled him to an extent. Harry realized that he was all Severus had left of Lily, just like in the old reality. _My green eyes will be used quite often,_ Harry concluded with a mischievous smile.

 _Today's been great so far,_ Harry thought, _maybe I should do something nice in return?_ Harry looked for a clock but didn't see one in his father's bedroom. Even so, he figured it must be nearing dinner time _. I can probably still cook,_ Harry remembered, _that's not something you forget easily._

Harry climbed off his father's bed and tiptoed down to the kitchen. He didn't know where exactly items were in the kitchen, but found a frying pan. Eggs were in the fridge and since they were simple to make he decided to go for it. He could just barely see over the stovetop. He set the frying pan on top and turned on the burner. The flames jumped out at his face before quickly retreating under the pan. As Harry pulled away from the stove, his hand was snatched by a larger one. Harry gasped in pain when another hand slapped his own, causing a sharp stinging sensation. He pulled the offended hand towards his chest, cradling it as tears filled his eyes.

Severus turned the burner off before giving Harry a stern glare. It was one Harry recognized from his days at Hogwarts. Harry gulped.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" Severus crossed his arms.

"I . . . I was going to make you dinner." Harry explained. _What was wrong with that?_ He gently rubbed his smarting hand.

"You were going to make dinner?" Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "What on earth gave you the idea that you could come into this kitchen and play around the stove? You could have burned yourself. Your face was nearly scorched off! I've told you many times to stay away from the stove and what do you do? You attempt to make dinner! Last I knew, you are four years old, Harry, not fifteen!"

A few tears escaped Harry's eyes. Here was the scary Snape. That temper Snape was so notoriously known for hadn't changed. And being so small, Snape's height allowed the man to tower over Harry in an intimidating manner. For a moment, Harry hated being so vulnerably small.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you." Harry sniffed.

Severus seemed to inhale a calming breath before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Harry . . ." Severus sighed. Severus lowered himself to one knee so he was eyelevel with his son. "You don't have to make me dinner to please me Harry. I am proud of you no matter what. And you know better than to go near the stove. You could get hurt."

"You hurt me." Harry argued, giving his hand a gentle rub. Severus took the hand he had slapped in his own and covered it with his other hand.

"Do you know why I slapped your hand?"

"Because I touched the stove?"

"Yes. No more going near that. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good." Severus kissed Harry's still warm hand before standing up. He looked at the eggs on the counter. "You want eggs for dinner?"

"Why not?" Harry smirked at Snape's disgusted face.

"Very well." Severus sighed.

After dinner, or brinner (as Harry continued to call it), Severus and Harry started a game of regular chess, Severus aiding Harry on how the pieces' work and move. Harry used this time to try and learn more information about himself and his life with Severus, disguising his sly inquiries as innocent, childish questions.

"What happened to Mommy?" Harry began his investigation after a few moves. Severus sighed before looking at Harry.

"We've been through this Harry." Severus started in a slow, sad voice. Harry caught on and knew if he didn't push it, Severus wouldn't answer his question.

"But you never tell me how." Harry said, his bottom lip sticking out.

Severus frowned in thought.

"Perhaps not." Sighing, Severus went on, "She died of some kind of . . . a rare muggle disease. I couldn't tell you what it's called and I can't ask her parents as they have both passed as well. But remember Harry, she is still with us . . . and she's probably trying to dissuade you from making that move."

After Harry moved one of his pieces, Severus claimed it.

"Hey! No fair." Harry said, glaring at Severus's smile, "Why do I have two middle names?"

"Do you like your name?" Harry blinked.

"Um, yeah. I like it. But why do I have two instead of one?"

"I wanted your middle name to be Evans, your mother's maiden name, but your mother insisted that your middle name would be Severus so you could be named after me. In the end, we decided you could have two middle names." Severus gave Harry a fond look, "She picked out the name Harry. She wanted her first son to be named Harry ever since she first started Hogwarts."

Harry smiled, glad to hear so much about his mother, who was most likely the same in both worlds.

"Do I look like her?" he asked.

"Well, you definitely have her eyes." Severus said. Harry nearly rolled his eyes. _Of course, I get that a lot._ "And her nose." _Well, that's a new one._ Harry touched his nose. Severus reached out and took the tiny hand, rubbing it between his. "And her hands." Harry smiled softly.

"And most importantly, you have her smile." Harry felt his smile grow bigger. He wondered if he had those traits back in the old reality. And if the Severus there could see all of Lily in him. _Knowing how deep his love was for her, he probably could, he just couldn't get over my father_. Severus seemed deep in thought as he released Harry's hand. He looked down at the game.

"You should move this piece here," He told Harry pointing at his knight, "To here."

"Okay." Harry did just that.

"Thank you." Severus smirked before moving his piece to claim a few of Harry's and checkmating his king. "Checkmate."

"Daddy!" Harry complained. Crossing his arms, he said "You're supposed to let me win."

"Since when is that a rule? Quit sulking, it's time for bed." Severus stood and began walking towards the stairway with Harry behind him. "Now no fussing tonight. Your uncles are coming over tomorrow to wear out some of that energy you have. Perhaps we'll go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour if you're really good. What do you say?"

Harry nodded, smiling widely. Severus gave a curt nod before turning Harry around and sending him up the stairs with a gentle pat to the bottom.

"You better be dressed and have sparkling teeth when I come up to tuck you in."

"Yes, Daddy." Harry hoped one of those uncles was Sirius.


	5. How do Children Act

I've enjoyed writing this story so far. I hope you are all enjoying it as well. Read and Review!

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling very energetic. He dressed himself in clothes that happened to be at the end of his bed. Running down the stairs, he found the kitchen easily, becoming accustomed to the house. Severus was sitting at the head of the table with a cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet. He was wearing robes, which meant he'd be working down in his lab today. Harry was starting to love his new life. Severus really was a great father, and he was excited to meet his 'uncles' although he had a feeling one of those uncles was Sirius. He wondered who the other might be.

"Good morning, Daddy." Harry greeted.

"Good morning, Harry." Severus returned. The man pushed a bowl towards him without ever moving the paper. Harry sat down in front of the bowl.

"What is this?" Harry asked, disgusted at the hot, gushy slop in his bowl.

"Porridge. Eat it."

"I don't like it. I want eggs and bacon." The paper Severus had been holding up lowered so Harry could see his face.

"You had eggs last night. Porridge is healthy for you and you haven't even tried it yet. I'm sure you'll like it if you do. Now eat your breakfast."

"I don't have to try it. I know I don't like it. So I'm not eating it." Harry knew he was acting childish, but he had to remember that that was exactly what he was now. He also remembered having to eat dry, unflavored porridge all the time when he lived with the Dursleys. He didn't want to eat it here in this new world, too. However, Severus didn't seem to be taking no for an answer.

"I'm counting to three and if you don't start eating it, you will stand in time out." Severus warned.

"But I don't want it." Harry said, ignoring the threat completely. He's had worse punishment than timeouts. Was that honestly the best Severus could do?

"One."

Harry huffed and glared at the bowl.

"Two."

Feeling exceptionally defiant and daring, Harry decided to see how Severus would react to his flipping the bowl off the table. He had mistaken the glass bowl for plastic, however, and flinched when he heard it shatter.

Severus was on his feet instantly. He grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him up to his feet. He ignored Harry's belated apologies and gave him three hard smacks on his rear before placing him in front of a corner in the kitchen.

"You will stand here until I tell you that you can come out. Am I clear, young man?"

"Yes, Daddy." Harry said, teary eyed. Those swats had hurt. He reached back and rubbed at his bottom, blushing at his own behavior and punishment. He wondered if this corner was cleared out for a reason. And if Severus's hand was made of iron. _Bloody hell, the man can hit hard. But then again, I really shouldn't have pushed the bowl over the table. That really was stupid on my part._

Behind him, he heard Severus mutter something, then he heard glass scrape across the floor as it all picked itself up and flew to the garbage. After a moment of silence, Harry glanced over his shoulder. Severus was hidden behind the paper again. He stared back at the corner and felt the corners of his eyes prick with tears. Would he be made to stand there all morning? After what felt like half an hour but was really five minutes Harry was tired of standing and felt bored. _How much longer? I'll eat the porridge now, Dad, I promise._ Harry thought to himself. He paid no mind to what he had called Severus in his head. Standing in the corner was more torture than he expected.

When Harry believed his legs would give after another five minutes had passed, he heard his father call him. He shuffled to his father's place at the table staring down at his feet. A hand lifted his chin.

"Are you ready to sit down and eat your breakfast?" Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to break the bowl."

"No, but you had every intention on not eating the food." Severus said. "You will not leave this table until at least three quarters of your porridge is gone, am I clear?"

"Yes, Daddy." Harry sat down and found a new bowl placed before him. He picked up the spoon and tasted the porridge. It wasn't bad. It had a cinnamon taste with honey drizzled on top. It wasn't his preferred breakfast, but he could enjoy this meal. By the time he was done eating half of it, Severus glanced over at his bowl.

"Glad to see you enjoying it. Now, was it worth the tantrum you threw?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. _I didn't throw a tantrum. I only threw a bowl._

"Eat a little more unless you plan on finishing it."

Harry continued eating. After two more bites, he heard the floo flare. Hoping it was Sirius arriving early, Harry jumped out of his seat and ran to the living room, ignoring Severus's warning to return to the table.

When Harry stepped into the living room, he paused. Brushing himself off in front of the fireplace, standing next to Sirius, was Remus Lupin. Alive and looking much healthier than he has ever looked before. Coming to a quick conclusion, Harry figured that Remus was his uncle as well.

"Uncle Remus!" Harry ran straight to Remus, jumping into his arms. He was delighted when Remus expectantly caught him and swung him in the air. He was then hugged tightly.

"Did you miss me, Harry?" Remus asked, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "I know I missed you."

"I missed you a lot." Harry answered, trying hard not to act as he did when he first saw Sirius.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sirius interrupted. "I'm the favorite uncle, I'm supposed to get my hug first."

"Now Sirius, Harry hasn't seen me in nearly two months, of course he's going to run to me first."

"He acted as if I wasn't even here." Sirius sounded as if he was pouting.

"Oh, grow up, Sirius. Honestly." Remus scolded setting Harry down on his feet.

Harry smiled and went to Sirius, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hi, Uncle Sirius." He said smiling up at him.

"Oh, so now you say hi to me. I see how it is, you spoiled imp." Sirius said mockingly, but he laid a hand on his head nonetheless.

Suddenly, Harry felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see he's father staring down at him.

"You were supposed to eat three fourths of your breakfast, Harry. You still have a few bites left. Did you say your hellos to your uncles?"

"Yep."

"Then back to the table with you and eat five more bites. Then you can come do whatever you want with your uncles."

"Okay." Harry ran back to the kitchen to shovel the food down his throat.

"Good morning, Severus. How have you been?" Remus asked.

"I've been well. Harry's been exhausting though. This morning, he decided he didn't want to eat his breakfast and broke a bowl."

"Well!" Sirius cut in, "Talk about defiance. What did you give him?"

"Just porridge."

"No wonder he broke the bowl." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Porridge is a healthy breakfast and it can taste really good prepared the right way." Remus said.

"Thank you." Severus said with a glare in Sirius's direction. "So what do you plan on doing with Harry for the morning?"

"Not much. I know you're busy and if we did something big, you'd probably want to join so I figured Sirius and I could take Harry outside and do whatever he wants." Remus supplied.

"I brought over a toddler broom." Sirius informed. At Severus's murderous look, he added, "It's loaded with child safety charms. You can check them or add more for all I care."

"For risk of becoming an over-protective, paranoid parent I will refrain from doing so. But if there are safety charms on it then I'll allow Harry to ride it." Severus said. Harry chose this moment to return.

"All done!" Harry announced proudly. "I finished the whole bowl in three big bites!"

"Wonderful. After all of my hard work of raising a well-mannered son, it takes the presence of two uncles to turn him into a slob. Try not to ruin him more than what's already been done."

"No promises, Severus." Sirius said as he lifted Harry airplane style and 'flew' him outside.

"I'll keep an eye on him for you, Severus." Remus said.

"Who's the 'him' you're referring to? Harry or Sirius?"

"I'll keep an eye on both 'hims' for you."

* * *

"What kind of broom is it?" Harry had been so excited when Sirius said he had brought Harry a broom. He had been a little disappointed when the broom was toddler sized and could only fly to about six feet into the air. He had been hoping he could impress Sirius with some tricks and deep dives on a broom. But he would need one that flew higher than this one.

"It's just a Shooting Star Junior, but it was the only toddler broom that included ten safety charms and then some. I figured it would pass your father's inspection." Sirius explained, holding the broom out to Harry.

It was a tatty little thing, and Harry figured it came from a used broom store. _The safety charms were probably put on by another parent._ Harry accepted the broom and mounted it.

"Look at you. You already know how to mount a broom. You're a natural!"

Harry beamed at those words. He figured he should allow Sirius to explain how to kick up into the sky. After Sirius explained the basics of flying and how to move the broom, Harry kicked off the ground and hovered for a few seconds, trying to appear hesitant before finally allowing the broom to move in a circle. Remus came out from the house.

"Remus, look at this! Harry's a natural flyer. I wonder where he gets it from."

 _Well, I can't say my father anymore. I highly doubt Severus played Quidditch._

"Harry, your father told me to tell you that he will be working on a potion today, the one the headmaster told you about. He said if you need him to just call for him. Alright?" Remus told Harry.

"Okay. Look at me!" Harry decided to show off a bit, even with the little broom, and began to fly in tight small circles. He discovered that one of the charms included a reduced speed spell. _Faster, faster!_ Suddenly the broom was picking up speed. Harry smiled at his bout of accidental magic. _Higher, higher!_ The broom rose a couple of feet. Harry continued to encourage his magic to break the safety charms a couple at a time.

"Harry, whatever you are doing, stop it!" A hand grabbed Harry's broom, stopping it in midflight. Sirius frowned at him from his place on his own broom, which Harry noted was a Nimbus. "Were you breaking the charms intentionally?"

"Umm, no." Harry tried to think up of an explanation, "I wanted to go faster and higher!" he said excitedly.

"Hmm, I see." Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's broom. The toddler broom began to lower and Harry could feel a shift in the broom. He couldn't help the pout. "As much as I would love for you to be going super-fast, your father would kill me for 'endangering' you like that. Calm your excitement a bit."

"Okay. Can I ride your Nimbus?" Harry asked pointing to the larger broom. Sirius frowned.

"You recognize the broom? Where did you see a Nimbus before?"

Harry was saved from answering when Remus spoke up.

"You showed him that broom a few weeks before you left on your mission. You were going on and on about its speed and flexibility and even promised Harry a ride on it. I wouldn't allow him though if I were you. You don't want to risk an accident."

Harry frowned at Remus. It's not like he'd fall off the broom or anything. He was a very experienced rider.

"Good point. Maybe when you're a bit older, Harry. Sorry, tiger cub." Sirius said.

 _Well, at least now I know why he calls me tiger cub. I got to get my hands on that broom and go for a real fly. Maybe later._ Harry followed Sirius around on his broom, trying to keep up with the much faster Nimbus. Sirius slowed down enough for Harry to tag along with him as he flew over Severus's garden and then the pond. He lowered himself enough to reach the water with his outstretched hand and allowed it to trail through the water. Harry tried to copy him but nearly fell off the broom in his attempt. He quickly adjusted himself and flew higher above the water and away from the pond.

"Sirius! Keep Harry away from the pond. He almost fell in."

"He's just having some fun, Remus!" Sirius came up behind Harry and tickled him. Harry squealed, trying to get away from Sirius without losing his grip on the broom.

"Stop, Uncle Siri!" Harry cried. He liked the way the name sounded and decided he would call him that from now on. He figured he must have called Sirius that before since Sirius didn't seemed fazed by the name. He managed to move the broom out of Sirius's reach and flew off. Sirius chased after him with threatening hands.

After chasing each other for a while, Sirius lowered himself to the ground and walked to where Remus was reading in the shade of a tree. He collapsed dramatically next to Remus.

"Kids are exhausting!" he said aloud.

"Honestly, Sirius. You've only been flying for a good forty-five minutes with him. Severus lives with Harry. Imagine how exhausted he must be, having to raise a son and still brew potions." Remus commented.

"I can only imagine. He's working on one now. What potion is he making again? He's creating a new one, right?"

"Yes, a wishing potion. Something the Headmaster asked for. Why he needs it, I don't know. Severus told me it might never be used. So I don't know why he bothers with it anyway."

"As powerful as Albus Dumbledore is, he is as senile as they get."

"Uncle Siri! Come back and fly with me." Harry called. Sirius groaned, then handed the broom over to Remus. "Your turn."

Remus shook his head, standing without accepting the offered broom.

"No thanks. I'll get Harry interested in something other than flying."

Remus called Harry down and walked him over to the playground. There, he found a stick and transfigured it into a small truck sized evil dragon, an animated toy Harry quickly discovered. Remus found another stick and transfigured it into a sword and a rock was morphed into a shield. Very enthused, Harry set off to defeat the great beast. The dragon roared and charged towards Harry. Harry side stepped it quickly, but the dragon turned with him using its flexibility well. Harry held his sword up and pointed it at the dragon. Remus controlled the dragon's moves, making sure it never hurt the tiny child. After several avoidances and charges later, Harry finally used his sword to impale the dragon in the chest and the beast fell with a defeated roar before turning back into a stick. The other stick and stone returned as well, and Harry dropped them.

"I declare victory!" Harry chanted.

"Nice job, kiddo! You too, Remus. That was some intense battle. I was sure the dragon was about to swallow you whole and then Remus and I would have to explain to your father where his son went." Sirius said.

"How does a drink sound?" Remus asked.

"What kind of drink?" Sirius returned mischievously.

"Water or lemonade." Remus said, glaring at Sirius.

"Kidding. I would love some lemonade. How bout you Harry?"

"Yes, please." Harry answered.

Remus went inside followed by Sirius who whispered something in Remus's ear, earning himself a glare. Harry stayed where he was, watching the two leave. When they were out of sight, he looked over at where Sirius's broom laid under the tree. He walked over and lifted it into his hands. He glanced back at the house, making sure no one had returned from the kitchen. He knew he would probably get into trouble for doing this but he would just go for a quick ride. Mounting the broom Harry kicked off the ground and flew up. He found himself several feet in the air quickly. He felt free and enjoyed the strong breeze he could feel higher up above the trees. The broom was a bit harder to control than he originally thought. _It's probably due to my size._

Harry urged the broom to fly back down to the ground. However, when he tipped it, the broom dived at full speed straight for the ground. Harry couldn't find the strength to pull it up and slow it down. He kept struggling to stop the broom as he saw the earth getting closer.

 _Stop! Stop! Please Stop! Don't crash!_

The broom suddenly stopped. Unprepared, Harry fell the rest of the way to the ground which was only a few feet but he still hit the ground hard. He felt his right arm crush underneath him. He hissed in pain. Hands lifted him to his feet and steadied him. His arm was throbbing and felt achy, and tears filled his eyes. _That didn't sound good. I wonder if I broke my arm. Wouldn't be the first._ Sirius still had his wand out and looked terrified. Remus walked up next to him.

"You should have put a spell on Harry so he wouldn't fall off before stopping the broom, Sirius." Remus scolded. Remus studied Harry carefully, noting he was cradling his arms.

"I panicked, okay?" Sirius defended. Then he glared at Harry, whom gulped in turn. "And just what exactly were you doing on my broom! I told you that you couldn't ride my broom until you were older! How dare you, Harry! You could have killed yourself!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, I think his arm is broken." Remus said in a normal tone. Sirius instantly calmed and looked at the arm Harry was cradling his arm. He knelt down and gently reached for it.

"Let me see your arm, Harry." Sirius said in a quiet voice.

Harry slowly moved his arm. As he did, he felt a searing pain in it. His eyes watered more.

"I want Daddy." He cried softly. It was the first thing that came to his mind. Harry startled himself when he said that. But in reality, he really did want Severus. Severus could fix his arm and make him feel better. _Strange. It must be the child part of me again._

"I know, Harry, but let me look at it. I could probably fix it." Sirius muttered that last part, but Harry heard it clearly. He remembered when Professor Lockhart had attempted a spell to fix his broken arm in his second year and ended up removing the bone. He definitely did not want that to happen again. As Sirius felt around, Harry cried out when Sirius put pressure on where he believed the fracture to be.

"Oww! Stop it! I want Daddy!" Harry broke free from Sirius, running past Remus who allowed him to go without any interference.

"Daddy!" Harry called as he entered the house. "Daddy?"

"In here, Harry." Came a voice from the kitchen. For some strange reason, Harry felt tears fill his eyes again. He ran to the kitchen and found his father sitting at the head with a cup of tea. A couple tears trailed down his cheek. _Why am I crying again?_

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Daddy, my arm hurts." Harry cried holding his arm up.

Severus stood from the table and knelt in front of Harry. He studied his son's arm, noting how swollen it looked. He frowned and hoped it wasn't broken. He gently felt around, finding the fracture towards the front of his forearm.

"Oww! That hurts, Daddy." Harry cried. _I hope he either knows his spells well, or he has another way to fix a fracture._

"I know, baby, you broke it. How did you manage that?" Harry shrugged, not wanting to go in to too much detail on that story. "That can wait. Let's fix your arm up first."

Severus reached into his robes and extracted a tiny vile. He opened it and handed it to Harry, telling him to drink it all. Harry made a face but swallowed the potion. It must have been a numbing solution because Harry felt his arm go limp. Severus then opened another tiny vile and handed it to Harry. With a disgusted face, Harry swallowed that one as well. He didn't feel anything but after a minute he felt the numbing solution fade away and his arm felt normal. Severus took his arm and felt around, then moved it. It was still a bit sore from the sudden healing, but was otherwise fine.

"Does anything hurt?" Severus asked. Harry shook his head. "Good, you're all better, now." Harry remembered something his Aunt Petunia would do when Dudley hurt himself.

"You have to kiss it to make it better." Harry said.

"Oh, yes. Almost forgot." Severus gave Harry's arm a quick kiss. "Better?"

Harry stared at his arm. Growing up he had always believed that a parent's kiss could heal anything, especially after watching kids perk right up after having that parent do so. Of course, since his parents were dead, Harry never knew for sure if it was true. However, when nothing happened, he frowned. He knew his thoughts were childish, but could there be a chance that the kiss didn't work?

"It didn't work. Do it again." Harry demanded.

Severus blinked, then frowned.

"It didn't work?" Severus questioned.

"You have to do it again. It didn't work the first time."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that, but pulled Harry's arm back to his lips. He gave Harry a longer kiss on the place where the fracture was. Then he gave Harry several quick kisses, trailing up his arm, neck and finally ending on his cheek with a longer kiss similar to the first, causing Harry to laugh.

"Did it work now?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry laughed. _So, kisses didn't have healing powers. Oh well._

"Glad to see you got him laughing." Sirius said coming into the kitchen, Remus following. Harry looked down at his feet with a guilty expression. Severus caught it quickly. Standing back up he looked at Harry sternly.

"So, how did you break your arm, Harry?" he asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Uncle Sirius yelled at me." was the only thing Harry said.

Severus glanced up curiously at Sirius.

"Yes, I yelled at you after you had taken my broom and rode it around and then nearly flattened yourself on the ground." Sirius said, indirectly informing Severus of the incident.

"You rode your uncle's broom, knowing you weren't supposed to and that you are too little for it?" Severus asked.

Harry glanced up. Severus was standing in front of him, arms crossed, and a stern look plastered on his face. Although Severus was his father in this world, Harry thought that the man was still the scariest person on earth. He gulped and glanced back down, his hands unconsciously reaching around to cover his bottom. He nodded his head. _I hope he doesn't try to spank me again. I guess the only downfall with having parents is punishment._

"A verbal answer, Harry."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Hmm, I think someone needs to spend some time in the corner. Don't you?"

 _Not the corner! It's so boring standing there and staring at a wall._ Harry shook his head. Severus raised an eyebrow at that.

"No? Do you think you need a spanking as well before going in to the corner?"

Blushing, Harry shook his head again. "No Daddy."

"Corner. Now." Severus said. Harry shuffled over to the corner he had been in just that morning.

"I also believe it's time you two head back home."

"Yeah, I need to get back to work soon anyway. Sorry this morning ended on a bad note. I probably shouldn't have left my broom just lying around." Sirius said.

"I'm off from Auror duty. The full moon is in a few days so I won't visit again this week. I'm going to say good bye to Harry if that's alright with you Severus." Remus said. Even in this world, Remus was a werewolf. _Some things are just destined to be,_ Harry remembered Albus saying.

Harry didn't hear Severus say anything but he must have agreed to it. Remus appeared at his side and hugged him. He kissed the top of his head.

"Listen to your father, Harry, and try to stay out of trouble. If you're really good, I might take you to a Quidditch game. Deal?"

"Deal!" Harry instantly agreed. Remus ruffled his hair and left for the floo.

"See you later kiddo. I might stop by tomorrow and make sure you're not bored to death. But the brooms will have to stay at my house for a bit, okay?" Sirius came up to him next, ruffling his hair even more.

"Okay." Harry said sadly.

After his uncles left, Severus came to stand behind him.

"Turn around."

Harry did so, staring at the ground. A finger found his chin and lifted it. "You're not in trouble any more. I'm going to allow your broken arm and uncle's scolding do this time. However, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will spank you. Am I clear?" Severus warned.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm really sorry."

"I know. You're forgiven. But we are not going out for ice cream later."

 _Oh, c'mon. I wasn't that bad today. You just had to take away the ice cream._

* * *

Later that night, after bathing and brushing his teeth, Harry jumped into bed and waited for Severus. He wondered if his father would scold him one final time, warning him about that impending punishment if he pulled any kind of stunts. Severus finally came in carrying a book Harry recognized as The Tales of Beedle the Bard. He got into the bed next to Harry, who moved over for him. After finding a comfortable spot on the small bed, he wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him into his side.

"Let's end the day on a happy note. Tonight I shall read to you Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump. How does that sound?" Harry nodded smiling and snuggled into Snape. He had never been read to in his entire old life.

"A long time ago, in a land far far away . . ." Severus began. Harry loved the sound of Severus's deep, rich tone and the way he gave each character a voice made him laugh. Especially Babbitty's because Severus tried to make his voice go high to mock that of a girl's. However, due to his deep voice, it was very hard to do. Although Harry knew the story, he enjoyed listening to Severus tell it and closed his eyes. He also realized that he could only make out a few words on the page. _Must be an effect of Dumbledore's spell._

Severus finished the tale and closed the book. Harry allowed himself to be adjusted on the bed without opening his eyes. The blankets were tucked around him. He smiled as he felt Severus kiss his forehead.

"Love you, baby." Severus whispered.

"Love you, too, Daddy." Harry said with no hesitation. And with absolute meaning.


	6. First Christmas

I know it's not the holidays but I wrote this chapter around Christmas time. Read and enjoy.

* * *

It had been nearly four months since Harry had come to live with Severus in this new reality. Winter weather had covered Britain and Christmas was nearing fast. About two weeks prior to the holiday, Harry and Severus visited Hogsmeade to do some Christmas shopping.

"Remus needs a new quill and ink set. And I want to get Sirius a big bag of candy from Honeydukes!" Harry continued on, describing all the things he wanted to get his uncles and friends. He counted the professors at Hogwarts his friends, as he had not had the time to meet kids his own age. His father had been busy trying to create the Headmaster's potion, a task proving near impossible to complete, along with visiting Hogwarts and being introduced to the other professors personally. Most of the professors already knew or had taught Severus, so they would just have long conversations about how Severus was doing and how he would feel about teaching amongst his old professors. Harry was adored by all the professors and given treats and pastries. He enjoyed it. And now he was going to buy everyone presents, although Severus told Harry that the gifts for the professors were more of a thanks to all the welcoming gifts they had received.

"Are you sure you're not the one who wants a big bag of Honeydukes candy?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a small bag." Harry said with a sweet smile.

Severus smirked knowingly.

"I don't think so. Maybe a tiny bag of Honeydukes and a large bag of apples."

"Who wants apples for Christmas?" Harry crinkled his nose at that. "That's not a treat."

"Anything could be turned into a treat, even something as simple as an apple. Besides apples are healthy for you."

"I'd rather have a chocolate frog."

"Of course you would."

"Ohh, the Quidditch shop!" Harry ran ahead to peer through the window, admiring the latest Nimbus. He smiled. He couldn't wait till the Firebolt came back out. "Daddy, I want it!"

"You're too young for that. Now come away from the glass. I don't need the owner yelling at me about smudged fingerprints." Severus offered his hand. Sighing, Harry pulled away and held Severus's hand walking towards a Quill shop to find a set for Remus. _A kid can dream, right?_

At the end of the day, Harry had collected a quill set for Remus, a very large bag of candy for Sirius, a morning tea for Minerva, cauldron cakes for Hagrid, a book titled New Charms Discovered for Filius, and a rare flower called Gibraltar Campion Silene tomentosa for Pomona. Technically, the gifts were from both Severus and Harry, but Harry did get to help pick out each gift. Severus added catnip to Minerva's gift as a holiday friendly joke he told Harry. He also added new watches to Remus's and Sirius's gifts, claiming that neither are on time whenever they visit, that Sirius is always late and Remus is always early. For Professor Dumbledore, Severus told Harry he had already got him a large collection of lemon drops and various muggle candies.

"But I want to get him something, too!" Harry whined.

"Well, what do you want to get him?"

"Hmm . . . socks." Harry answered. He knew what he wanted to get the headmaster, and he was sure Albus would appreciate the humor.

"Out of all the things in the world, you want to get him socks?" At Harry's nod, Severus sighed. "I suppose you mean those ludicrous socks from Gladrags?" Harry nodded with a big smile.

Harry looked around for a suitable pair that would appease the Headmaster. He found one pair with candy canes all over it and grabbed them. They could be Albus's festive socks. He then found mix and match socks. One pair had a green striped sock and a yellow striped sock. The other pair had one sock with stars all over it and one sock with circles and squares all over it. Satisfied, Harry returned to Severus and handed him the socks. After Severus paid for the socks, he took Harry's hand once more before leading him back outside.

"Do you want to get something for Draco or your cousin? Or Aunt Petunia?" Severus suddenly asked. Harry froze. He had guessed that Draco would be somehow related to him, but he had yet to even meet the brat. He hadn't realized how close of a relationship he may or may not have with his aunt and her family. He shrugged his shoulder, unsure of what to say, forget what to get them.

"I know, it's a hard one. That's because you never get to see your aunt or Dudley. Perhaps we should schedule a play date someday." _Or not._ Harry couldn't help but think. He wrapped his scarf around himself tighter as the chilly air tickled under his chin. Severus paused and adjusted Harry's coat and hat. Harry smiled at the caring gesture. "I have been in touch with your aunt. She says Dudley would love to try some of our wizard candy. As long as it's nothing too extreme."

"Chocolate frogs!" Harry instantly exclaimed. If there was one thing he knew about Dudley, it was that he loved chocolate. And the frogs were only animated for a few seconds or so. "A big box of them." Severus chuckled.

"Okay, we'll buy a good sized package. "And what for your Aunt Petunia. I've already gotten her a bottle of fine wine. What would you like to get for her?"

Harry thought back to what he remembered of his aunt. She loved anything fine and expensive. But what if that's changed? Then he thought of jewelry. What girl would turn down fine beautiful stones, no matter how expensive?

"A pretty necklace." Harry decided.

"That's a fine idea. Come along."

Harry picked out a sparkling, moderately priced necklace. He realized that his uncle Vernon was never mentioned. Was he in this reality? He had to be but was he married to Petunia. Dudley was here, so that had to be a yes. Maybe she was divorced?

"Now, what about Draco?" Severus asked after packaging away the necklace. "That's got to be an easier one considering you've spent most of the summer playing with him." _Umm, yeah, right. Playing with Draco. I wonder how much fun that was._ They were memories Harry didn't have so he looked up at his father hopefully, waiting for him to give him a hint.

"Remember when you and Draco found that grass snake outside?" _No._ Harry nodded his head. "Well, Draco has been all about snakes since. Why don't you find him a snake plush, hmm?"

"Okay." Severus led Harry to the toy store where Harry began his search. He passed animated toys and electronics, miniature Hogwarts expresses, and toddler brooms, which he was sure Draco had plenty of. He finally found the stuffed animals and looked for a snake. He found a large ashwinder plush. It was coiled in a strike position. He smiled and grabbed it, showing Severus.

"Perfect." Severus said, reaching for the toy.

As Harry followed Severus towards the checkout, Harry's eyes fell on another plush. It was a beautiful tiger plush. Harry reached out and touched it, feeling its soft fur. Harry believed he had developed a fascination with tigers now that he could shift into one and play with his father. Severus and he had shifted at least five times since his first adventure. He loved playing with Freyr in Faolan's body. _This plush is beautiful. I wonder if Dad will let me keep it._ Harry grabbed the plush and hugged it.

"What did you find, Harry?" Severus asked, coming back over to him.

"Daddy, look." Harry held up the toy for Severus to see. "I want it."

"Harry, we are here to buy for your friends and family. Not for yourself. I'm sorry, maybe another time." Harry felt his eyes water as Severus took the toy from him. He tried to reach for it but Severus placed it on a high shelf out of his reach. Harry was sure he could climb up and get it, but he didn't think he'd make it very far with Severus so close.

"C'mon, Harry. It's getting late. Time to go home." Teary eyed, Harry followed after Severus. When the two left the store, Harry wiped at his eyes angrily. _It was just a stupid toy. Why am I crying?_ He didn't get a lot of things growing up with the Dursleys, the majority of which were actual necessities. Harry felt tired of dragging his feet through the deep snow so he pretended to trip, knowing what Severus would do.

"Here, baby." Severus cooed before picking him up and setting him on his hip. Harry leaned against Severus happily. _And you tell everyone you don't spoil me. Ha._ The two apparated home.

* * *

Later that week, Sirius paid a visit. He and Remus were on holiday break now and decided to spend their first free day with Harry. While Sirius and Harry were busy sledding, Remus took the chance to ask Severus about the Wolfsbane.

"I can supply you with the potion every few months or so. I have three vials prepared for you now. Remember to take the potion before the full moon begins to rise. This potion is really expensive to make but I am willing to give it to you free of charge in exchange for babysitting Harry. Perhaps you could start tutoring Harry when he's old enough." Severus said.

"I really appreciate this Severus. So I, when I take it, I'll be able to retain my mind."

"Yes. All of your sanity, what little of it you have, will be retained when you transform. That way you won't become a savage animal wanting to eat every man in sight."

"Glad to know that I can trust you to insult me while doing something nice at the exact same time." Remus commented. That earned him a frown from Severus.

"Heads up, Harry!" Sirius shouted from across the field. He was chasing after Harry with a snowball. "This is vengeance!"

"Sounds like Harry started a snowball fight." Remus smiled at the two.

Sirius threw the ball and hit Harry in the back of the head. Harry laughed as he gathered more snow. Unexpectedly, a snowball smacked Sirius right in the center of his face. Surprised, Sirius looked up to where Remus was smirking on the porch.

"That was for attacking Harry." Remus called out to him.

"I'll get you for that, Moony!" Sirius gathered snow into a ball and threw it as hard as he could. With incredible speed, Remus dodged the snowball. However, it struck Severus in the side of the head. Severus looked at Sirius with a murderous look. Sirius gulped while Harry watched on amused. Remus didn't try and stop Severus as he walked off the porch and approached Sirius with a fierce expression.

"Now, Severus," Sirius began, holding up his arms in a submissive posture. "It was an accident. You know that." Severus stopped a couple feet away from Sirius. Then he pulled back his arm and struck Sirius in the face with a snowball. Caught off-guard, Sirius stood shocked for a moment before sputtering, "Damn you, Severus, you had me there, too."

Severus smirked before another snowball attacked him from behind. He spun around and eyed Harry, who was laughing.

"Got you Daddy!"

"Why you little traitor!" Harry turned and ran, but being slowed down by his boots and the snow, hw was caught easily by his father. Severus lifted the boy up and tickled him, causing Harry to shriek in laughter.

"Uncle Siri, help!" Harry cried.

"I'll save you Harry." Sirius collected a snowball and threw it at Severus purposely this time. "Revenge is sweet." However, the snowball flew past Severus harmlessly.

"What's with you and revenge all of a sudden? And what kind of throw was that?" Severus asked Sirius. He set Harry down and faced Sirius. While his back was turned, two snowballs struck him, one on the neck and the other in the middle of his back. He turned around to see Remus and Harry already with another snowball.

"What, has everyone turned on me?" Severus asked, looking at the three. Then he smiled maliciously, "So be it."

Putting his hands out palms up, he lifted them. A good hundred snowballs rose from the snow, hovering threateningly in the air. Severus eyed Harry and the two uncles.

"Harry, Sirius. Take cover!" Remus shouted. The three ran as the snowballs rained down on them. Sirius dove behind a bush, Remus managed to get up against the side of the house, while Harry hid behind a small tree. After a couple of seconds, the snowballs ceased. All was quiet. Sirius peeked up from behind the bush, Remus unglued himself from the side of the house and taking a cautious step out into the open, Harry glanced out from behind the tree. All three were struck simultaneously with a snowball.

"Time and accuracy are key to potion brewing, as well as a good snowball fight." Severus ended.

"You'll make a great teacher." Remus commented dryly, wiping his face.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure all the kids will love you. Worship you." Sirius added in the same tone. He stood up from his place and brushed himself off.

Harry, on the other hand, remained frozen in place shivering. Severus went to him and picked him up.

"I think it's time to call it a day. It's getting late and Harry's freezing. How does a cup of hot chocolate sound?" Severus asked.

"Yummy." Harry answered as he was carried back inside. So far, Christmas here was extremely better than Christmas's at the Dursleys, even though he had a feeling the Dursleys' relationship with him was drastically different in this world.

"I could use some hot chocolate, too, Severus." Sirius said.

"Make your own." Severus growled. Sirius huffed.

* * *

A few days closer to Christmas, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table in his usual spot with Severus at the head. He was eating pancakes for breakfast and was telling Severus about all the things he wanted to do that day, such as decorate a tree, put lights out, bake cookies, and so on. All the things he never got to do in his old reality. Severus merely listened and watched Harry with a strange look Harry at first didn't recognize. It became apparent that Severus wasn't really listening when Harry asked him a question and he didn't answer.

"What?" Harry finally asked. _Why does he keep staring at me like that?_

"Nothing, Harry. I'm listening, continue on." Severus replied, returning to watching his son.

Then it clicked inside Harry's head. He did know that look. He had seen every parent he ran into give their child that look before, including Dudley and the Weasley children. It was a look of pride and affection. Harry smiled at Severus, who smiled back. Harry had made up his mind months ago. He never wanted to return to his old reality.

After breakfast, Harry and Severus left to pick out a tree. After cutting one down and bringing it in, Harry decided he would take over in decorating it. He put the store bought ornaments on first. Then he began to make his own decorations. Severus showed him how to string popcorn, helped him tie ribbons to the tree, and hang pine cones that have been decorated with glitter. Harry made paper ornaments by coloring and cutting paper into various shapes. On a star shaped one, he had drawn a broom with a bunch of stars around it and had his father write 'Comet' underneath the picture, along with the year and Harry's age. Harry discovered he didn't know how to write very well without the letters coming out illegible and sideways. And he had forgotten how to spell.

On another drawing, this one cut into the shape of a circle, he had drawn stick figures Sirius and Remus standing next to stick figure Harry. In the background was the house he had gotten to know so well and call home. He drew the pond to the left and had the forest behind everything. Since Harry didn't know what to title his picture, Severus wrote 'My Uncles' on it.

The final picture he drew was of himself with his father in the shape of a square. He drew it so that they were holding hands. He made sure that Severus's nose was a bit bigger than how he had drawn his uncles. In the back, he drew two tigers, Freyr and Faolan. He placed everyone in the middle of the forest. He used glitter to put around the edge which reminded him of a picture frame. When he ran to show his father, Severus seemed to study this picture longer, smiling softly. Harry believed it to be Severus's favorite. After titling it 'Daddy and I', Severus hole punched all three drawings, strung them and gave them to Harry to hang on the tree.

Finally, the tree topper. Severus pulled out a fragile looking star topper. It wasn't shaped like the typical five pointers, but was more abstract and had many points. The glass sparkled a beautiful silver in the light and Harry thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"This was your mother's Harry. It was given to her by her mother and so forth." So that meant that this piece of glass was perhaps the most important Christmas decoration Severus had in his possession. "Shall we put it on the top of the tree, Harry?" Harry nodded his head.

"Be very careful." Severus said as he gave the star to Harry. Then he lifted Harry up into the air so he could reach the top. Harry carefully placed the topper on the tree, securing it down with the fastener. Severus held on to Harry as they stepped back and looked at the tree. It was almost perfect.

"Where are the lights?" Harry asked.

Severus smiled and snapped his fingers. Little blue lights appeared on the tree, complementing the silver color of the star. Harry stood with his mouth agape in awe of the beautiful tree. When he realized how shocked he looked he closed his mouth and smiled, laying his head down on Severus's shoulder. _My first real Christmas tree. And I got to decorate it with my Dad._

Severus leaned his head against Harry's as he watched the tree. It will be his third Christmas without Lily, and his forth Christmas with his son. And now that Harry was old enough to help out a bit more, it would make Christmas a little more enjoyable. He remembered hearing earlier that morning that Harry wanted to bake cookies. He wasn't big on baking, but if that's what Harry wanted to do, he would do it.

Baking cookies turned out to be a very messy task for both of them. While Severus was pretty neat and clean with what he was doing, Harry seemed to get every ingredient that needed to go in the cookies on him. He had dumped the bag of flour in the bowl, resulting in him and Severus being covered in it, along with the counter. While cracking the eggs, Harry ended up with very sticky hands due to the mix of egg and flour. As Harry added the sugar, his finger ended up being coated in it, and he watched amazed as it dissolved into his hand. When the salt was added, Harry managed to get that all over his hands as well, resulting in a sticky and grainy feel. Then it was time to add the chocolate chips, half of which ended up in Harry's mouth, covering his hands, mouth and face in melted chocolate. Finally, the cookies were in to bake for the next ten minutes.

"Enough time for you to take a bath." Severus said turning to Harry.

"You need one, too." Harry said.

"Yes, well, if someone hadn't decided to dump flour all over the place I wouldn't need one, now would I?" Severus glared mockingly at him. Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"Careful. Little boys' tongues could be very useful in my potions." Harry laughed before sticking his tongue out again. "That's it. Hand it over."

Severus reached for Harry, but Harry took off in another direction. He ran upstairs and into his bedroom. He was about to shut the door, but discovered Severus right behind him.

"Gotcha!" Severus proclaimed, lifting Harry up by his underarms and holding him out and away from himself. He started walking towards the bathroom. "You are an extremely sticky and grimy child."

"I could just lick myself clean." Harry said. He smirked at Severus's disgusted face.

"I think a bath would be much nicer." Severus decided, already drawing the bath water.

After the bath was over, Severus pulled the cookies out and let them sit. Severus pulled out a muggle TV, which surprised Harry, and the two watched Christmas movies while munching on warm cookies and milk. Harry enjoyed snuggling up next to his father and watching Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and Santa Claus is coming to Town. They were classics and it felt nice to have someone to watch them with.

Christmas Eve came faster than Harry expected. He was sitting next to the tree. His uncles had visited and left their presents under the tree. Other packages came by mail and Harry was surprised to see that one was from Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Another one came from Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa and Draco? _Great. The bastard's my uncle._ He half expected to see packages come from Ron and Hermione, but when none did, he thought about what fun it would be to become friends with them all over. He got to feed the owls that came treats while Severus put the presents under the tree. He also couldn't wait to see Hedwig again, but he knew she probably wasn't even born yet.

"Harry! Earth to Harry." Harry looked up to see his father standing over him. "What are you thinking about, hmm?"

"Just about Christmas and my family." Harry said as Severus sat down next to him. "And about all the presents I'm going to get tomorrow!" Harry said with heightened excitement. Severus laughed beside him.

"Well, Father Christmas won't come if he sees that you're still awake, mister. It's almost ten o'clock. You should have been in bed thirty minutes ago."

Harry knew the truth about Father Christmas, however, he really wanted to live his childhood.

"We need to put cookies and milk out!" Harry ran over to where the cookies he and Severus baked were and set the remaining three on a plate. He then went to the fridge and pulled out the milk. He attempted to fill a cup and nearly spilled the milk. Severus took the heavy gallon from him and filled the glass himself. He then handed it to Harry, who was holding the plate of cookies.

"Be careful. Set those on the mantel above the chimney so Father Christmas can snack on them while he fills your stockings. Then off to bed with you."

"Yes, Daddy." Harry set the cookies out and went upstairs. As Severus reached the steps, the floo flared and Sirius stepped out.

"Hey. Caught you just in time. Came to drop this off for you. Almost forgot about it." Sirius set a large package down and leaned it against the wall near the back of the tree.

"Thank you. I nearly forgot as well." Severus said. The package was a surprise gift for Harry. He had ordered it back in November, but had Sirius store it somewhere safe for the time being so Harry wouldn't find it. "Before you leave, drink some of that milk and eat those cookies."

"Isn't Father Christmas supposed to do that?"

"Don't tell me you believe in Father Christmas, too." Severus raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"I don't! I just meant that . . . oh forget it." Sirius threw the glass of milk back as if it was a shot, taking a few gulps before setting it back down. Then he grabbed the cookies, eating one as he returned to the floo and left.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes as he felt someone lightly shake him.

"Daddy, are you awake?" Severus sighed, before sitting up in his bed.

"I am now. What is it Harry?" Severus rubbed his eyes awake, pulled out his wand to cast a lumos and looked at his son. He could tell that he had been crying.

"What's wrong, baby? Did you have a bad dream?" Harry shook his head.

"I wet my bed." Harry answered.

"I see." Severus sighed and stood up from the bed, leading Harry into his master bath. It would be the first time in three months that Harry had wet the bed. He had been doing well without a pull up. Perhaps he had one too many cups of hot cocoa. Harry was still crying as Severus removed the wet garments. "It's okay Harry. Accidents happen." Severus used his wand to do a cleaning spell on Harry before summoning a fresh pair of pajamas. He dressed Harry in those, but added a pull up as well. That seemed to make Harry cry even more.

"It's just for tonight, Harry. You had a lot to drink today and before you went to bed. Tomorrow you will be in regular undergarments okay?" Severus reasoned. Harry slowly quieted down, still sniffling. As Severus led him out of the bathroom, Harry reached up his arms in the silent demand to be picked up. Severus groaned. _Harry's not going to leave my side now that he's in here._ He lifted Harry into his arms and carried him to his bed. He laid down and settled Harry next to him before covering them both. Harry nuzzled right in to his chest, sighing contentedly. _Spoiled, little brat._ But Severus smiled down at Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Severus whispered.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy wake up!"

Severus groaned as Harry jumped on him repeatedly. _Let this be a dream. It is way too early to be this happy!_ He rolled on to his stomach and buried his face into the pillow, trying to ignore the scheming imp.

"Hush down and go back to sleep. It's early." Severus mumbled.

"Father Christmas came, Dad! You have to get up so we can open presents!" Harry informed Severus, flopping down on his father's back. "Please get up." Harry whispered into Severus's ear.

"Get off of me, you little scamp!" Severus growled. Harry smirked.

"Not unless you get up with me. Or else."

"Or else what?" Severus asked, shifting slightly so Harry now hung over his side.

"Or I'll . . . I'll scream. Really loud."

"You know what happens to boys who threaten their fathers?" Harry shook his head, the smile never fading.

"They get tickled to death!" Severus sat up, grabbing hold of Harry and began tickling him. Harry laughed and tried to squirm out of his father's reach and nearly succeeded. However, Severus grabbed the boy and pulled him back, tickling him mercilessly. The two calmed down after a moment and Severus decided it was time for presents.

"Alright. Let's go open presents."

"Look, Daddy! He ate all the cookies! He must have thought my baking was good!"

Severus rolled his eyes.

Harry and Severus sat by the tree, Harry on the floor and Severus in his armchair with a cup of coffee to wake himself up. Harry, unsure if he should sort the presents first or just dig in.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Rip some presents open." Severus encouraged.

Harry began and discovered that he got a Hogwarts express set from 'Father Christmas'. He smiled. His first real Christmas with his own family. He also received building blocks, a set of self-performing trick cards, and some cool cars with a racetrack, all from Father Christmas. So far, so good.

"It looks like Father Christmas got you one more thing Harry. Look at this." Severus pulled out the large package from behind the tree. By the length and looks of it, Harry knew what it could possibly be. He tore the wrapping off and discovered the latest Nimbus for Kids broom. It was bigger than the Shooting Star Junior and looked faster. On the package it said ages five and up.

"I think you're big enough to meet the criteria." His father said. So far, the Nimbus was his favorite present. From his father, Harry received children books and some new clothing and winter mittens and a hat. From Remus, Harry got an animated snake that followed the movement of his hands. Sirius had gotten him a prankster set from the Joke shop. He heard Severus groan and mutter something under his breath. 'Uncle' Lucius, 'Aunt' Narcissa and Draco had bought him a new fancy silver robe, something to wear for nicer occasions. There was also a chocolate frog inside, an addition either Narcissa or Draco added in Harry was sure. From all the professors, Harry received mostly candy and treats, such as chocoballs, chocolate frogs, and sugar quills. Harry could see Severus cover his face with his hands.

"They're purposely trying to drive me insane." Harry heard him mumble. _I should eat all of this tonight._

Then there was his Aunt Petunia's gift. Harry hesitantly unwrapped it. Underneath was a beautiful throw blanket. Upon it was the image of a stunning tiger. Harry felt his eyes water. _Was it so hard to give presents like this to me in the other reality? Why didn't they care? Why are they suddenly caring now?_ Harry unraveled the blanket and felt its softness. He held the blanket up to his cheek and was now silently crying.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" _He wouldn't understand. He could never understand._ Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and held on as he was pulled into his lap. Severus hushed him, gently rubbing his back. Harry calmed a bit and tried to think of something to say to explain his sudden emotion.

"Do you miss your aunt, Harry?" Severus asked. _Perfect,_ Harry nodded. "I see. Perhaps a play date can be arranged and you can visit her." _Visit_ her. _No_ him. _I wonder where Vernon is in this reality._

Harry slowly pulled away from Severus and held out the blanket, giving his father a perfect view of the tiger.

"It's a very nice blanket." Severus commented. "She knows how much you love tigers. Wait till you tell her you've been practicing your shifting."

Harry laid the tiger blanket over him, partially covering Severus. Severus handed Harry his stocking, which Harry found even more sweets, a new toothbrush, a few more muggle toy cars, and comically a candy apple. Harry gave Severus an understanding, amused look.

"I told you anything could be turned into a treat. And apples are healthy for you."

Harry leaned back against Severus allowing his empty stocking to fall to the ground and surveyed the room. He had many gifts from so many people who seemed to care about him. It had been a great Christmas and he was looking forward to the many more yet to come.

"Harry, I have one final present for you." His father whispered into his ear. Harry looked at what his father was handing to him and discovered that it was the tiger he had fallen in love with at the toy store. He smiled and took the cat and hugged it to his chest. This was by far his favorite present.

"Thank you, Daddy." Harry stretched his neck and kissed his father on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, son."


	7. Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

I've brought Draco into the story. Ever wonder how two five year old's might get along. Most of this behavior is based on my niece and nephew. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Summer had arrived and Harry was five now. He was finally able to meet little Draco for the first time (well, for him, anyway.) Severus had agreed to watch Draco for the weekend starting Friday while Lucius and Narcissa, his aunt and uncle, went away for a 'romantic' anniversary break. Harry was dressed in emerald robes, his father claiming that they bring out his eyes. His father wore black robes, nothing new there, though these robes did look silkier.

"Now, when Uncle Lucius arrives, you will be polite and respectful to him, am I clear?" Severus asked as he adjusted Harry's robes. Harry nodded. Whether Lucius was given a second chance or not, he still would have been born wealthy and raised as so. Perhaps his second chance was the fact that Voldemort was dead. He wondered what Draco would be like.

The floo flared up and Severus stood up straight and walked downstairs to the living room. Harry slowly followed behind, trying to copy his father by keeping his back straight and walking with a little more purpose. He could hear Severus greet Lucius and Narcissa in a formal manner, and soon he heard Draco greet his father.

"Good morning, Uncle Severus. It is a pleasure to see you again. How do you do?"

"I am well, Draco." Severus answered, but said nothing more to him.

"Oh, there's little Harry! Come down, come down and greet your Auntie Narcissa." Narcissa called to Harry, who was standing at the top of the stairs.

Harry walked slowly down the stairs. He approached Lucius and Narcissa slowly, then remembering what Draco said, attempted to greet everyone as such.

"Good morning Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa. Hello Draco. How do you do?"

"Well, thank you for asking Harry." Lucius said.

"Oh, such manners! I am fine, Harry, you adorable, young gentleman. You're raising him well Severus." Narcissa said while pinching Harry's cheeks. Harry winced but did nothing more. Severus said nothing, only glanced in Harry's direction before focusing on Lucius again. Harry stared at the fancy silver cane Lucius was holding.

"Well, Severus. He is in your hands now for the weekend. I expect a good report." Lucius looked down at Draco. "Draco, obey your godfather. Be on your best behavior. I shall see you Sunday evening."

"Good bye, father. Good bye, mother. I love you." Draco hesitated.

Lucius merely nodded his head once, but Narcissa answered.

"I love you, too, Draco. Be good." Then Lucius and Narcissa disappeared.

Harry visibly relaxed, causing Severus to smirk at him.

"Would you both like to get out of those robes?" he asked. Harry frowned at first, a bit confused.

"I would love to Uncle Sev, I'm really hot in these." Draco whined pulling at the collar of his silver robes.

"You can wear some of Harry's clothes, I'm sure they'll fit."

"Thanks." Draco smiled. "Hi Harry, thanks for the snake, I brought it with me so we could play with him. What did you get for Christmas?" Harry was shocked. This entire morning had been an act! Might as well as play along before Draco got suspicious, if the kid even knew what that meant.

"I got a lot of things. I'll show you, but let me get dressed first."

Harry ran back up to his room, where Severus was taking out a pair of clothes.

"Do you need help with the robes, Harry?" Severus questioned when he saw his son enter. Draco followed behind Harry. Severus handed the clothes to him and pointed to Harry's bathroom. Harry frowned. Draco already knew how to dress in such fancy, restricting clothing. Harry could figure it out, too.

"I got it, Dad." Harry assured him. He started attempting to undo the clasp at his collar, but struggled to pull hard enough to unfasten it. Severus watched as Harry grew frustrated.

"Harry, let me help you." Severus reached for Harry.

"I can do it!" Harry pulled away and tried to unclasp his collar. He never had trouble with robes before, although he was eleven when he started wearing them. Tears started forming in his eyes and he wiped at them angrily. _Why can't I get this off! It was never this hard before. Damn these tiny hands. And why am I crying! I'm angry not sad_. Severus must have had enough because he grabbed Harry's arm and turned him around.

"Harry, you clearly need some help. Let me . . ." he started to say, reaching for the clasp.

"No! Stop!" Harry tried pulling away.

Frustrated, Severus roughly grabbed Harry's other arm and pulled him close. The sudden pressure on his arm did hurt Harry a bit, but the way Severus glared at him scared Harry a bit more.

"Let me help you." Severus enunciated each word. Severus unfastened the clasp and pulled the robe off of Harry, unfastening the inward clasps. Harry allowed him to with no fight, but silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"You should have just let me help you. Then, you wouldn't be crying now would you? You can't do everything, Harry. Sometimes help is necessary." Severus dragged his thumbs across Harry's cheeks.

"Uncle Sev, where should I put my robes? What's wrong, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry pulled away from Severus and wiped at his eyes.

"Nothing." Harry said, embarrassed at having been seen crying by Draco. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Give me your robes. When Harry is ready, he can show you his toys." Severus left the two alone.

"Harry, meet Ashes." Draco said holding out his ashwinder plush. Harry stared at Draco. Draco held his toy close. "He doesn't like water cause he can't swim. He tried once and almost drowned. My mom saved him though. But he likes to make friends."

It took all of his effort not to laugh at the pathetic version of Draco standing in front of him. He had to remember that here, while he may have all his previous life's memories, Draco did not. In this reality, Draco really was a five-year-old and he will act like one with no shame of it. Harry had learned to behave more like a five-year-old freely around Severus and his uncles and he loved the attention. He wondered what playing with another five-year-old would be like. Climbing onto his bed, Harry grabbed his tiger, which he had taken to sleeping with.

"This is Whisker. He likes to sleep with me at night. But sometimes he has to leave and go hunting." Harry explained, basing the information off the times he's played with his toys alone.

"Really? That's brilliant. Ashes doesn't know how to hunt. Maybe Whisker can teach him." Draco asked in an almost hopeful tone, looking at Harry. Harry thought about what to do. _How in Merlin's name does a toy teach another toy how to hunt._ Then his imagination got going. He held the tiger out and spoke in a deep voice (as deep as he could make it).

"I could teach you how to hunt, Ashes. I'm a professional."

"Thank you, Mr. Whisker. I would love to learn how to hunt." Draco said, copying Harry by attempting to make his voice deep.

Harry smiled, then said "Follow me."

Harry made the tiger do leaps in the air as he led Draco down stairs. Draco made hissing noises as he followed Harry. _This is kind of amusing._

"First, you must find your prey." Harry looked around for an object to target. He scanned the living room, and saw his father reading the paper he missed this morning on the couch. He smirked.

"Target sighted." Harry told Draco, pointing to his father. Draco gave a mischievous smile. The two kids slowly made their way forward, approaching Severus from behind. As they got closer they began to crawl forward on their knees. When they were directly behind the couch Harry looked at Draco and counted to three with his fingers. When he got to three, Harry jumped up, Draco a second behind him and the two threw themselves over the couch so they were hanging over it. At the same time, they attacked Severus with the toys.

"Rarr!" Harry growled loudly.

"Hiss!" Draco spat.

Severus, caught unaware, found himself with two stuffed animals on him and two little boys at his side. In the process of whatever the kids had schemed, his paper had been torn. The two boys were laughing at their antics now.

"That's how you hunt, Ashes." Harry concluded.

"Thanks, Whisker." Draco smiled. Severus snapped.

"Look at what you did to my paper! How am I supposed to read it now? And get off the furniture before you ruin it! And take your toys elsewhere." Severus said.

Harry and Draco climbed over the couch and retrieved their toys from Severus. Before jumping down, Harry gave his father a quick peck on the cheek, knowing that that will calm him down considerably. Severus's stern face softened a bit and he allowed a small smile. He watched the two run out of the living room before shaking his head. Harry and Draco stopped outside the potions lab.

"Let's play Potions Master." Draco said, opening the door.

"We can't. I'm not allowed down there without my Dad." Harry said, not wanting to break one of his dad's biggest rule.

"You're just being a chicken." Draco said. Harry glared at him.

"No. I just don't want to break the rules." Harry argued.

"So you're a daddy's little boy." Draco smirked.

"Am not!"

"Are too. Daddy's boy! Daddy's boy!"

"Stop that! Watch me!"

Harry opened the door completely and began to descend down the steps. He had been down in the basement a few times with Severus and was even allowed to help his father brew. He only added the ingredients his father gave to him though. Draco followed him.

"Look at these." Draco said pointing to all the cauldrons on a nearby shelf. He went up to them and reached for them.

"Don't touch them!" Harry demanded. "Dad just polished them." _What was I thinking. We really shouldn't be down here._

"What's that?" Draco said pointing to the many tables with different cauldrons boiling under a stasis spell.

"They're my Dad's projects. He has to make potions for the Headmaster at Hogwarts and for the Hospital wing there, too." Harry said informatively.

"Cool." Draco went to a table with an empty cauldron. He moved a stool over so he could see above the table. He picked up a nearby stirrer and pretended to mix something in the cauldron. "Look at me. I'm a Potions Master, just like Uncle Sev."

Harry felt a twinge of jealousy at Draco's innocent phrase. Draco shouldn't want to be like _his_ father. Draco should want to be more like his own father, Lucius. Harry joined Draco on the stool.

"You're not a Potions Master. You don't even know how to stir right. You have to hold the stirrer like this and move your wrist not your entire arm." Harry told Draco, surprised at his own knowledge of potions he gained from living with Severus. "Watch me."

Draco watched Harry demonstrate stirring an invisible potion.

"Let me try." Harry gave Draco the stirrer back and Draco copied Harry's movements.

"Like this, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah."

"We should make a potion. You would know what to do."

"My dad doesn't want us down here."

"But if we make a potion perfectly, Uncle Sev will be happy."

Harry thought about that. Perhaps he could please Severus with a perfect potion. He had seen Severus create one only a thousand times. Before he even gave the adult side of him a chance to think through the logic of a five-year-old, Harry went to the ingredients cabinet and grabbed a few things he believed would make a basic healing potion. He returned next to Draco and the two set to work.

Draco started grinding the mint with a tool he found in the lab. Harry filled the cauldron with water. Harry poured in two tablespoons of honey, a squeeze of a lemon, and the juice from a tablespoon of cherries. Once the mint was all grinded, Harry took a handful and dropped it in and Draco stirred. Severus had made a lot of Standard Fever Reducer potions for Madame Pomfrey and Harry had memorized the potion. Harry had Draco cut up dandelions and add a couple drops of snake venom into the cauldron. Then he went looking for some unicorn hair.

"Harry! Draco! Where are you?" he heard his father calling. _Oh, no! He's going to kill me._

Before he had time to get back to Draco and tell him to get back upstairs, footsteps were heard coming down into the lab. Severus appeared and was blocking the exit out of the basement.

"What are you two doing down here?" Severus asked, crossing his arms. Draco dropped the stirrer and jumped off the stool.

"We were making a potion." Draco explained innocently.

"And who gave you permission to come down into my lab and waste my materials? Harry, you know you're not supposed to be down here without me. I'm am very disappointed in you. And Draco, I've told you before the rules of my house, one of which was to stay away from my lab, isn't that correct? I'm disappointed in you as well."

At hearing his father say the word disappointed, Harry felt awful. He never really had anyone to disappoint before and now that he did, it was by far the worst feeling. His eyes teared up quickly and burned. He rubbed at them with his hands. He looked at Draco, whose head was lowered and his lowered lip was quivering.

"Draco, upstairs and sit on the couch." Draco immediately moved to go upstairs, facing his backside away from Severus as he passed him. Severus didn't move. Instead he kept his eyes on Harry, only glancing at Draco as he moved passed him. Once Draco was out of sight, Severus moved towards Harry.

"I'm sorry Daddy. It was Draco's idea." Harry cried.

"I don't care whose idea it was, you participated in the act. I've told you a thousand times the importance of being with an adult when you're down here. You are never to be down here alone."

"Draco was with me." Harry argued, though knowing it was a poor argument.

"Don't you contradict me young man." Severus growled. "You know what I mean when I say alone. If you're in here, and I'm not with you, that's considered alone. I don't care how many other five year olds are down here, but if I'm not among you, then you will be in trouble with me. Am I making myself clear?" Harry nodded.

"Good."

Then Severus grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards one of the tables where a cauldron was boiling. Near the table was an armless chair. Severus pulled it out and sat down. Before Harry could figure out what Severus was doing he found himself over his father's lap. Realization sunk it and Harry struggled to get up, not liking this in the least. It would be his first real spanking he would receive. While Severus would swat him sometimes, he had never pulled him over his knee.

"Daddy, no. Let me go." Harry whimpered, still trying to find the floor with his feet.

"Harry, stop moving. You do not go into my potion's lab without me again."

And with that Severus gave Harry six hard swats. It lasted all of five seconds, and Harry was standing on his feet again. It took a moment for Harry to realize that it was over, but when he did he was surprised. It wasn't a beating. It wasn't a painful punishment that would leave him hurting for days. It was a stern, parental spanking, and Severus hugged him after it was over. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. His bottom did hurt, but he was sure the sting would fade within the next five minutes.

"Alright. It's over now. Take your toy and go back to your room. I'm going to talk to Draco now and then you are both taking a nap."

Harry did as he was told, passing Draco on the way up to his room. He was sure Draco would receive the same punishment. Lying down in his bed, he thought about the Dursleys. If he had ever gone into a room they forbid him to go in to, he would have been slapped viciously across the face and then thrown into the cupboard without food or water for a week. Harry closed his eyes and remembered the warm hug Severus had given him afterwards and was soon asleep.

* * *

The next day, Harry decided to start on a fresh note. Draco seemed ready to forget the past day's events and was chatting with Harry and Severus all through breakfast. He talked about the big Quidditch game he had been taken to and what fun it had been. Harry asked a lot of questions about what had happened. If he was forced to be honest with himself, he would admit that he was jealous that Draco got to go to a game and sit in special heightened seats. _Typical Malfoys spending their money._

Afterwards, Severus decided it would be best if the two played in Harry's playroom for a bit. That way he would know where the two were.

"If you two behave, I'll take you outside and you can fly around a bit."

"Yes! I brought my Nimbus for Kids broom." Draco said.

"I have one, too." Harry informed Draco.

"Then we can race each other."

"Maybe." Harry said. He put his Whisker down and grabbed his snake that Remus had given him. "Watch this." Harry put his hand in front of the snake and pulled it back quickly. The snake opened its mouth and lunged for his hand, snapping it closed right before it could bite off Harry's fingers. Draco was amazed.

"Let me try." Draco moved his hand in a circle pattern in front of the snake. The head began to follow the movement.

"You're going to make him dizzy." Harry said, pushing Draco's hand away. "Do something like this." Harry pulled his hand straight upward and the snake stretched up after it. Draco took over and moved his hand from in front it to as far away as he could. The snake slithered forward after it as fast as it could go. Keeping his hand within the Snake's distance, he ran around the room pretending to scream in terror with the snake right behind him.

"Ahh! It's gonna kill me!"

"Run, Draco run. It's gaining on you."

After playing with various toys with Draco, Harry went to grab Whisker, but found him missing. He looked around for it and discovered that Draco was playing with it, along with Ashes.

"Hey, give me Whisker back." Harry demanded, reaching for his toy. Draco pulled it out of his reach.

"No, I'm playing with it. You have to share." Draco claimed.

"No I don't. You can play with anything else, but not Whisker! Give him." Harry reached for it again nearly falling over. In his attempt to keep the toy from Harry, Draco did fall over but refused to give up the tiger. Harry climbed over Draco, snatching the tiger toy. However, Draco never let the toy go. He ended up in a tug of war with him.

"Let it go!" Harry yelled.

"No! You let go!"

"He's mine!"

"You have to share!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

As the two wrestled with the tiger, neither noticed how much they were stretching it. The tiger began to rip where the neck met the shoulders. It tore open enough so the stuffing inside could be seen. Finally, the tiger ripped in two, one half including the head, neck and front legs, and the other half had the rest of the tiger. Some of the filling fell to the floor.

Draco and Harry fell backwards when the toy gave. Harry at first was shocked speechless and Draco looked at the toy and at Harry anxiously. Tears welled in Harry's eyes.

"You killed him!" Harry wailed, holding the ripped toy close.

"No, it was accident." Draco defended.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Severus stormed in, obviously annoyed at all the screaming and crying.

"Draco killed Whisker!" Harry held up his half of the toy.

"It was accident! He wouldn't share." Draco threw the other half down and started crying as well, holding his snake tightly as if preventing it from meeting the same fate.

Severus rolled his eyes at the drama of the two five year olds but picked up the two halves of the toy and put the pieces together. A golden light outlined the tear and then faded away, leaving the tiger whole again. Harry slowly stopped crying as a smile took over his face and he held up his arms to take the toy back.

"Clearly, we don't know how to play nicely together without fighting. If we can't share, then we shouldn't have the toys at all now should we?" Severus said, crossing his arms. Harry noted that he hadn't been given the toy back.

"We can share. I promise." Harry said, still holding his arms up for the toy.

"Draco, your snake." Severus held out his hand. Draco stared wide eyed and clutched the toy tighter. "Now, young man."

Hearing Severus's tone, Draco reluctantly handed it over, his lower lip trembling once more.

"Now, play nicely for the rest of the morning. If we can go without another episode, I may still permit you boys to fly. However, we could always just sit in two separate corners for the remainder of the day." With that Severus left with the two stuffed animals.

Harry crossed his arms, glaring at Draco. Draco frowned back, but decided to leave Harry to pout.

"I'm going to go color by myself." Draco said, grabbing a coloring book and some crayons and making his way to the kitchen table downstairs.

Harry watched him leave and decided he would color alone too. _Being around another five-year-old really brings out one's inner child._

By the time afternoon came, Harry and Draco were able to fly their brooms. While the new brooms could fly higher and faster than the old Shooting Star Junior brooms, it still was only about ten feet above the ground a max speed of 15 miles an hour. The two raced each other and tried to perform tricks they each thought they knew.

Draco did a loop in the air and flew in tight circles. Harry did a loop as well, adding two more loops to his trick. However, when he attempted to perform a corkscrew while diving down from only ten feet up, Severus scolded him and told both children that if they did anymore tricks, he would take the brooms and snap them. So instead of tricks, Harry and Draco decided to just fly around and enjoy the wind.

Later that night after eating dinner, Severus allowed the boys a treacle tart for dessert, which they gladly ate. Then, Harry and Draco decided to play a game of chess in the living room. Severus was reading a potion's journal nearby. It turned out that Draco was better at the game than Harry.

"You're bad at strategy." Draco remarked.

"I'm not good at chess." Harry confessed. "But you should play against my dad, he'd destroy you."

"More than likely. He's older and has had more time to work on strategy. One day, I'll be just as good as the best chess player in the world."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. But I'll be better than him. I'm already better than you, so that's a start."

"I think anyone's better than me."

"No. Not a fly." Draco said in a dead serious tone.

"That's not a someone."

"So. A fly isn't better than anyone. Or a cat. Or a dog."

"Shut up. Obviously animals don't know how to play chess."

"Don't tell me to shut up. You shut up."

"Boys! Enough with the language. Be nice to each other or you can go straight to bed." Severus warned.

There was a moment of silence before the two started talking again.

"So you're moving to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Yep. Daddy's going to teach potions and he'll be the head of Slytherin House."

"Everyone in my family was in Slytherin. So I'm sure I'll be in Slytherin. What house will you be in?"

Harry had never actually given that much thought. What if the hat decides to put him in Slytherin? He had almost ended up in Slytherin the first time. But his mother was in Griffindor. And all his friends from the previous world were too. It would be strange to end up in his father's house.

"Well, what house do you think you'll be in?" Draco pressed.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know what house you'll be in? Obviously you'd be in Slytherin cause Uncle Severus was in Slytherin. Duh."

"Don't 'duh' me! I might not be in Slytherin. I could be in a different house! So duh to you!"

"That's it!" Severus exclaimed, snapping his book shut. "To bed, both of you! Now!"

Harry and Draco both left the game and retreated to their rooms. Draco went to the guest room, while Harry went to his room. Severus went in to Draco's room first. Harry frowned at that. Severus was his father; he should check on him first. Harry got dressed and crawled under the blanket. He heard Severus come in, but made no move to turn in the bed and look at him.

"Harry," the bed dipped a bit as Severus sat on the end of it. Harry ignored him. "I don't know why you're mad at me but the least you could do is show me some respect and face me." Harry heard the warning tone in Severus's voice and turned in the bed.

"Here." Severus held out something to Harry. It was Whisker. Harry smiled and took the tiger and cuddled it.

"Draco leaves tomorrow at noon, you will have to be in robes when Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa arrives. And remember to be polite." Harry nodded. "Goodnight, baby." Severus kissed his forehead and left.

* * *

The next morning Draco dressed himself in dark blue fancy robes, while Harry, though helped by his father, dressed in silver robes. Severus was predictably in black.

"I had fun visiting you, Uncle Sev. And you too, Harry. I'll miss you." Draco hugged Severus.

"I'll miss you, too, Draco. Behave, and I'll try to arrange another playdate for you to come and visit soon, alright." Severus said, ruffling Draco's hair.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco whined, patting his hair back down into place, though he smiled the whole time. Then Draco stood in front of Harry.

"Bye Harry." Draco hugged him as well. Harry was at first shocked that Draco would even bother, but he quickly got over his shock and returned the hug. Even though they fought and had their troubles, Draco still saw them as cousins. _I guess children forgive easily._

"Bye Draco." Harry said.

When Uncle Lucius arrived with Aunt Narcissa, it was almost the same as before. Lucius looked everyone up and down, then looked around the house. Narcissa opened her arms at the sight of Draco.

"My baby. Hello Draco. Did you miss me?" Draco quickly hugged her, but tried to pull away quickly. Narcissa must have held him a moment too long for Lucius said, "Quit mollycoddling the boy, Narcissa. He's not a stuffed doll!"

Narcissa huffed but let go. Then she looked at Harry and laughed.

"It's good to see you dress your son in colored robes besides black Severus. The boy needs to learn that there are other colors in this world besides that of the dark." She said cheerfully.

"Severus, I appreciate your taking in of my son. I hope he wasn't too much trouble. Any problems during the weekend?" Lucius enquired. Harry wondered if Severus would bring up the incident with the potions lab.

"None at all, Lucius. Your son is a polite, well – mannered gentleman. You're raising him well." Harry was surprised at Severus's answer and nearly snorted. _Oh, Draco's polite and well-mannered all right. Sneaking into the potions lab, fighting over toys, and name calling definitely qualify as polite._

"That is good to hear, Severus. I was worried that Narcissa was indulging the boy too much. I don't need my son turning into a spoiled, unpleasant child." Harry rolled his eyes. The way Lucius was raising him now seemed to be doing the trick.

"Draco. Thank your godfather for allowing you to stay and say your farewells."

"Thank you Uncle Severus for your hospitality. Good day." Then Lucius took his family back through the floo and everyone vanished.

Harry turned to face his father. There was a question that kept on bothering him so he decided to ask it.

"Daddy, why do you always wear black?" Harry asked. Severus rose an eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with the color?"

"No, I was just wondering. Most of your robes are black except for like one or two and you always seem to wear black. Don't you like other colors?" Severus had the audacity to laugh at his question. Harry frowned at him. _It was an innocent question!_

"I do not have the taste for many colors, Harry. Mainly because I grew up on darker colored clothing. I like black because it's a simple color. Most of my robes now are black because they will be my teaching robes. However, I do like the color grey and silver, along with different shades of blue. I'm sure you can guess what my favorite color is." Severus gave him a knowing look.

"Green!" Harry said automatically. It was the only color that would make sense as Severus's favorite color. "I like green, too. But I also like red . . . and gold." Harry said knowing that Severus hates those colors.

"Oh, no. I'm raising a Griffindor." Severus grumbled. Harry smirked.


	8. The Semi-New Dursleys

There was about a week left of summer vacation before Harry moved to Hogwarts with his father. It had been a great year so far. He enjoyed this new reality. His life had improved tremendously. Birthdays were a blast; Christmas's were a blessing. He still had yet to meet the Dursleys though, and that was mainly due to how busy his father was.

The potion the Headmaster had asked for was a difficult case indeed. Severus had taken a rather long break from trying to create it back in the spring. It had been a two-month break from it, but he managed to create a good hundred vials of other potions he sold to apothecaries, which Harry figured was how Severus originally made his living. There was something frustrating about the Wishing potion. Harry didn't know what but he was determined to find out.

"Why do you need a weather proof cauldron, Dad?" Harry asked one day as he watched his father brew a skelegrow potion, something Madame Pomfrey had asked for. Severus didn't look at Harry as he answered his question, keeping his focus solely on the potion.

"Because some of the ingredients need to be boiled at different temperatures, while others need to dissolve in frozen temperatures. And all that needs to take place in the same cauldron since switching cauldrons would unsettle some of the chemical properties in the potion."

Sometimes Severus seemed to forget that he was speaking to a five-year-old, but Harry managed to catch on to what Severus was saying due to his memories of an older life.

"Why isn't the potion done yet?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure Harry. Perhaps I'm doing something wrong during the brewing process or I'm missing an important ingredient. I'm thinking about trying aconite as one of the main properties in the potion."

"Why aconite?" Harry fiddled with the stirrer Severus had set down, gently picking it up and twirling it in his fingers. Severus took the tool from him, giving Harry a stern look, and set it down on the opposite side of the cauldron. Harry intertwined his fingers to keep his child impulse to fiddle with something under control.

"Don't touch anything, son. Especially tools in use. And as for your question, the magical properties are powerful enough to give the potion the magical strength it needs to perform the purpose of its creation. As of right now, the potion does nothing. And because I need to restock my supply of aconite, and the full moon is nearing, I have arranged for you to go stay with your aunt, Aunt Petunia, while I collect the plant."

That caught Harry's attention. He would finally be seeing what his aunt and cousin were like and why Uncle Vernon was never mentioned. He actually felt a bit anxious at the plan and suddenly he really didn't want to go. What if they acted nice around Severus but when he was alone they were horrible to him? _What if they make me sleep in the cupboard again? There are so many 'what-ifs' to consider._

"Do I have to go to my aunt's?" Harry asked.

The question caught Severus's attention. He looked over at where Harry was sitting to his right.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I want to stay with you."

"I'm sorry Harry, but you can't. This is a highly poisonous plant I'm dealing with. It takes a professional to handle them and transport them. You will not be around for that."

"But I don't want to go to Aunt Petunia's." Severus frowned.

"This wouldn't be because of the incident with Uncle Vernon would it?"

 _So, he is still my uncle. And it seems that there had been an issue with him a while back. I wonder what he did or what had happened._ Finding it to be an excuse, Harry nodded his head.

"I've spoken to your uncle about that. He is not to yell at you or punish you again. Aunt Petunia is to deal with any misbehavior from now on. But I'm hoping not to hear any, correct?" Harry nodded, but he was still confused. _So he punished me for something I did. It must have been an inappropriate punishment or a harsh one._

"I don't remember what I did to deserve a punishment." Harry said, hoping the way he worded it didn't sound suspicious. Apparently it didn't.

"For the whopping he gave you, there was nothing you could have done to deserve that kind of punishment." Severus said with a hard look in his eyes. "While you should have known better than to play around in his office, I believe a simple time out and a couple swats would have sufficed, not bloody ten with a belt." The last part was mumbled under Severus's breath as he focused on the potion but Harry heard it plain as day and his eyes widened.

"I don't want to go!" Harry proclaimed.

Severus looked up at him again.

"Harry, you love your aunt and she hasn't seen you in almost a year. And Dudley's been asking about you." Severus sighed and put a stasis charm on the potion and turned to Harry. "I know your uncle and I don't get along and that he hasn't been the nicest of all people to you. But it's only for three days while I harvest the aconite, and it's during the week. Uncle Vernon should be at work for the most part of the day so you'll hardly see him. Aunt Petunia misses you Harry."

If only the words had been true in his old reality. If only Aunt Petunia had cared about him in the original alternate universe. So much would have been different. He wondered what it would be like seeing his aunt and uncle changed. _If they've changed at all._

* * *

"Everything you need is in your bag. Toothbrush, clothes, undergarments, your blanket . . ." Severus said, double checking the bag. Clearly he didn't part with Harry often. He was acting like an overprotective, paranoid parent. Harry couldn't help the roll of his eyes.

"You already checked everything, Dad. Twice." Harry said, though secretly he loved how much Severus was fussing over him. Severus suddenly looked up, as if he just realized Harry was there. He reached out and brushed Harry's hair out of his face.

"When you get back you need a haircut."

"I like it long." Harry admitted.

"Hmm. Make sure you eat three complete meals. I'll make sure Aunt Petunia watches how much you eat. We don't want you starving now, do we?" _How ironic,_ Harry thought.

"Daddy, we should go. You said you wanted to be there before noon." Harry reminded him.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Harry?" Severus said in an amused voice. _Actually, I don't. I seem to have forgotten how to tell time._ "But I guess you're right. We should be going. I need to stop acting so frantic, don't I?" Severus laughed as he picked Harry up. He apparated them both away to Privet Drive.

After landing, Severus set Harry down and handed him his bag.

"You'll behave, correct?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Dad, I'll be good."

"Good."

"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Aunt Petunia coming towards him with her arms open. He wondered if he should run to her like an excited child when she debated that for him. "Come to Aunt Petunia."

With a slight smile, Harry trotted down the walkway and into her arms. She hugged him tightly and he returned it one handed since he was holding his bag. He tried to keep from crying as thoughts of what could have been entered his mind. When she released him, he adjusted his bag and looked up at her.

"I have chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen waiting for you. Better go get them before Dudley eats them all." Aunt Petunia said using that baby voice she used all the time with Dudley. Harry nodded and started towards the house.

"Harry!" Harry turned around and saw his father beckoning him over. He ran back to Severus.

"Forget something." Severus held the plush tiger out to him.

"Whisker!" Harry smiled and hugged the toy to him. _Whisker was in my bag! Very sneaky, Dad._ Severus pulled Harry into a hug. "Listen to your aunt. Be on your best behavior and respect your uncle. And make sure you brush your teeth twice a day, not just at night." Severus gave Harry a pointed look. Then he kissed Harry's forehead. "I'll miss you, baby."

"I'll miss you, too, Daddy. Bye." Harry took off towards the house, ready to experience the Dursleys with renewed ambition. Severus snorted.

"Miss you indeed. Goodbye to you, too, son." Severus smirked. Petunia came up to him.

"He'll be fine, Severus. We'll take good care of him. Now, are you able to stay for a lunch or must you be going?" she asked politely.

"Actually, I really should be going. I apologize for being hasty but . . ."

"Oh, it's all good. I'll make sure Harry eats, plays and sleeps like every child should."

"Thank you, Petunia." Severus left at that.

Back inside the house, Harry laid his bag on the couch and went straight for the kitchen. He remembered the structure of this house perfectly. There was no way he could forget it. Sure enough, Dudley had beaten Harry to the cookies, but there was still two left on the plate.

"Harry!" Dudley hugged him, which shocked Harry. "Mom made cookies. You can have the last two."

"Thanks, Dudley." Harry took the cookies and bit into one. They were warm and delicious.

Aunt Petunia came in as he finished his second cookie. She handed him his bag.

"You can take that right up to Dudley's second bedroom. It's been prepared for your stay." Aunt Petunia said. "Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry took the bag and started up the stairs, passing the cupboard as he did so. _So Dudley still has two bedrooms. I wonder what shape it's in. There's my – the cupboard. I hope they don't decide it's more worthy for me than a bedroom._

When Harry entered the bedroom, he stood in the doorway surprised. The bed was twin sized but looked new and had new blankets and sheets. The room itself was clean and painted a nice blue color. There were toys in it and he figure it was Dudley's playroom and the bed was for when he took a nap. It made sense. And it was a good place for guests to spend the night. Harry placed his bag on the bed and set Whisker at the head. He pulled out his blanket that Aunt Petunia had given him last Christmas and laid it out on the bed.

"I see you brought your blanket." A voice said in the doorway.

Aunt Petunia stood leaning in on the door frame, watching Harry. Harry smiled at her.

"It's soft and it has a tiger on it. I love the blanket." He said.

"That's good to hear. Uncle Vernon will be home early from work today so why don't you play with Dudley for a bit." Aunt Petunia smiled.

"Okay." Harry smiled back. He went downstairs and found Dudley playing on a Gameboy.

"Hi, Harry. Do you want to try?" Dudley held out the game. Harry never really was good at those kinds of games.

"That's okay, Dudley. I think I want to play with your blocks." Harry pointed to the blocks on the floor. Lying down, Harry began to build a tower.

"What fun is that?" Dudley queried but watched curiously.

"I'm going to make a big city, then have this big ape here tear it all down." Harry explained pointing to Dudley's stuffed monkey.

"Why?" Dudley moved from the couch and sat by Harry, starting his own tower.

"Because it's fun to take over and destroy a whole city."

"Can Lizard help destroy it?" Dudley asked, referring to the plastic lizard toy he had.

"Sure."

After creating a city that filled most of the living room, Harry and Dudley went to opposite ends and began tearing into 'houses' and 'buildings' and eating 'cars' and terrifying little army men. Harry used the ape while Dudley used the lizard. In not even half the time it had taken to create the city, the entire place was demolished by the destruction of 'King Kong' and 'Godzilla'.

"Look at my living room!" Came a thundering voice. "I take it the freak boy has arrived?"

Harry jumped to his feet, recognizing Vernon's voice. He wasn't sure if he should hide while he was such a vulnerable size or trust Severus's word that Vernon wasn't allowed to harm him.

"Vernon, you will be nice to the boy. According to Severus, Harry's terrified of you." Aunt Petunia's voice sounded from the kitchen. _Vernon must be in there with her._ Dudley was staring up at him curiously and Harry joined him again. The two decided to pick up now that they were done destroying the city.

"I can't believe you associate yourself with their _kind_. Those freaks shouldn't be anywhere near our house, let alone Dudley. Imagine what that man could do to our son, Petunia."

"Stop it, Vernon. I don't need you scaring Dudley with stories. My sister was a witch and you didn't seem to have any problems with her."

"Of course I had no problems with her. Until she married that bastard and had a spoiled rotten brat for a son. That man thinks he can do whatever he wants because he can do freaky things and then he makes us babysit his freak of a child as well. That . . ." Vernon was muttering words Harry wouldn't dare risk repeating in front of Severus.

"I agreed to watch Harry. Severus is a potions master; that's almost like being a chemist or pharmacist, considering he makes po - medicine for people. The ingredient he needs to get is said to be very poisonous, and I wouldn't want to put Harry in any danger."

"They make medicine out of poisonous ingredients? How reassuring."

"If taken care of the right way, it has healing properties."

 _They have that process all wrong. But they are muggles, how much would they know._ Harry continued to clean up the toys and went to wash up for dinner.

* * *

The first day and night were simple enough. Vernon pretty much ignored him. The second day was a little rougher since Vernon didn't have to leave for work till later in the morning.

"Boy! Get out of the kitchen! What are you doing in there, trying to burn the house down? More than likely, the no good, spoiled brat. You should be grateful we're even letting you stay here."

Harry glared at his cup. He was only getting a glass of water. Aunt Petunia didn't seem to mind. She came in to see what he was doing.

"Harry, dear. What are you doing in here? Oh, just getting a drink. That's alright, just stay away from the stove alright? Did your father tell you what can happen if you touch that?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry answered. "One time, I touched the stove and he slapped my hand." Harry held up his hand and made a sad face. Aunt Petunia seemed to fall right for it. _I'm getting good at manipulating people._

"Oh, you poor thing. I'm sure that hurt. But your father was just trying to teach you a lesson." With that, Aunt Petunia gave Harry's hand a kiss and then pulled him out of the kitchen and sat him at the table while he drank his glass of water. Harry cringed when he saw Uncle Vernon's scornful glare. Aunt Petunia noticed.

"Vernon! Stop staring at Harry like that. You're scaring him." Petunia said.

Vernon muttered something under his breath but returned to reading his paper and drinking his coffee. Harry smirked. Aunt Petunia seemed to have chosen her sides. When Vernon left, Harry helped Aunt Petunia with various small jobs around the house. He would help dry dishes and put them away. He cleaned off the table and washed it down. He picked up toys in the living room and put them in the toy box. Dudley helped with that particular chore, seeing as how Harry was receiving a lot of praise from Aunt Petunia.

"My, you are such a good boy, Harry. You didn't have to help me." Harry beamed at the approval. He had always wanted to hear words of pride from his relatives for as long as he could remember, and while it was only his aunt, that was all that mattered to Harry.

"I help Daddy around the house a lot. Since it's just me and him, I help with the chores. He even lets me help cook. I get to put the ingredients in the pot or help mix something. It's fun."

"That's good to hear, Harry. I was afraid of how your father would get on without Lily. But he seems to be doing well."

"Do you miss my mommy?" Harry asked. He was rather curious to hear her side of how things worked out between her and Lily.

"I miss her a lot. I can remember a time when I was jealous of your mother's gift. I thought it unfair how she could do magic and I couldn't. But I got over it. She taught me a lot about the magical world and even gave me an owl after her first year of Hogwarts so I could keep in contact with her. I loved the owl and it was such a generous gift. I still have an owl. Your father gave me one a couple years ago after mine passed away. It's how I keep in contact with your father. You can always write to me and Dudley, too. My owl, Foxglove, is in my room. Owls are so wonderful and smart."

Aunt Petunia seemed to be deep in thought. Harry smiled. Instead of growing up under Lily's achievements, Lily had included Petunia in everything she did, going as far as buying her a pet reserved mostly for witches and wizards. It changed Petunia's views on the magical world by being more involved with her sister.

Harry enjoyed the time he spent with his aunt, especially when he, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia decided to bake cookies. He managed to stay cleaner than when he and Severus baked cookies, and he wondered if it had something to do with a more feminine touch. Aunt Petunia opened the flour bag the tiniest bit so it wouldn't all dump out at once. She cracked the eggs herself and measured out the sugar before allowing Harry or Dudley to add it in. She also refused anyone a taste of the chocolate chips, saying that the more for the cookies the better. Severus, on the other hand, had allowed Harry to do as he pleased while making the cookies, even if some of them came out with no chocolate chips.

It wasn't until Uncle Vernon came home that things turned around. Because Aunt Petunia had to help Vernon with some things and make dinner, Harry would leave her side in order to keep away from his uncle. Dudley ended up playing his video games again so Harry would retreat to his room and play by himself. Harry glanced into the master bedroom to see his aunt's owl, a short-eared owl, sleeping on her post. Harry then returned to his room and played with Whisker.

He missed Severus already and wondered if Severus missed him. Harry smiled when he realized that it was the first time he ever cared if another adult missed him or not. He was sure Severus missed him greatly.

At dinner that night, Harry picked at his food as he thought about Severus and what he was doing at this very moment. However, he was brought back to reality when Uncle Vernon snapped at him.

"What are you daydreaming about, boy!? Quit messing around with your food and eat it! We don't waste good food in this house!" Harry repressed a snort. _I'd have to live here for you to do that._

"Harry, I promised your father that I'd make sure you ate a healthy amount of food. Now, finish your carrots and beans and eat a little more of your fish." Aunt Petunia said in a calmer voice.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said. He started wondering why Aunt Petunia didn't do more to stop Uncle Vernon from yelling at him. Then it struck him that she probably was doing all she really could. After eating most of the food on his plate, which left Uncle Vernon grumbling about food wasters, Harry retreated to his guest room and silently played with Whisker. His mind kept picturing Severus and each time he did so, a part of him felt a wish to be with him. He wondered if this is what missing a parent was like. He talked to Whisker.

"Do you think Daddy misses me, Whisker?" Harry asked the plush. "I miss him. I wonder what he's doing right now." He knew he was being foolish but it felt good to get things off his chest.

"I bet Whisker knows what he's doing." Harry turned to see Aunt Petunia coming in to the room. She sat next to him on the bed. "I bet that when you're asleep, Whisker comes to life. And tonight, he's going to find your father and see what he's doing just for you."

"Do you really think so?" Harry felt immediately stupid after asking. _Of course she doesn't really think so, you idiot._

"I know so." Aunt Petunia confirmed with a serious tone. "When I was little, I had a doll that did the same thing. My father told me that while he was working late one night, my doll came to him and informed him that I was asleep and safe. I bet your father will get a message tonight from Whisker."

Though Harry knew it wasn't true, he was intrigued by his aunt's story. After she told him goodnight and turned the light off, Harry looked at the toy with childish hope. Maybe toys could do that in the magical world.

"Tell my Daddy I miss him, Whisker." Harry whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

The third day turned out to be a riot. Severus would be picking him up after dinner that night. The morning was what set everything off. Uncle Vernon was running a bit late for work and was in a horrible mood.

"Where is my briefcase, Petunia?" He shouted.

"It's in your office, right where you left it." Aunt Petunia called from the kitchen. Harry and Dudley were in the living room setting up another city to destroy. Uncle Vernon stormed past them, knocking a couple blocks down. Harry glared in his direction.

"That takes care of one problem, now that bastard needs to come take his problem home." Vernon growled as he came out of his office.

Harry was sick of hearing Uncle Vernon badmouth his father. He stood and confronted Vernon.

"Stop calling my Daddy names!" Harry yelled at the man.

"You watch how you speak to me. Lower your voice or you'll be sorry." Uncle Vernon growled.

"I don't have to! You're not the boss of me, _you bastard_!" Harry shouted, returning his Uncle's words right back at him. It turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Uncle Vernon slapped Harry across the face with enough force to throw him to the ground.

"Vernon!" Petunia screeched. She ran over to Harry, who had started crying, and helped him up. She threw a protective arm around him while pushing Dudley, who had a terrified look, to stand behind her. "I think you need to leave." She said, shocked at how her husband had reacted. "Now."

Vernon himself seemed shocked. He clenched his hand into a fist, feeling the sting, and quickly left the house. He had not meant to slap the child, especially with such force. And the look on his son's face made his heart constrict. What had he become?

Aunt Petunia immediately turned Harry around and looked him over. A large bruise was slowly starting to cover his left cheek. Tears fell freely as he sniffled quietly.

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry." Tears started to well in Aunt Petunia's eyes as she led Harry to the kitchen and attempted to clean his face and hold some frozen meat to it as she had nothing else to offer. Harry took the meat and retreated to Dudley's second bedroom where he laid down in the bed and allowed himself to cry for his father.

Later that day, Aunt Petunia found Harry in the same place to which he had fled. He was under the covers now. She carried a tray of food and placed it on the nightstand.

"Harry, it's lunch time now. You need to eat. I made you some mac and cheese." She said in a soft voice.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said.

"Please eat a little bit of it, Harry." Harry shook his head, but since she couldn't see him, he told her 'no.' Aunt Petunia sighed, lingering by the bed for a moment before leaving the plate of food in the room with Harry. She closed the door behind her and let the boy be.

Harry wasn't sure how much time passed since then but his stomach started growling so he crawled out from under the bed, drank the juice and ate half the food before hiding once more. More time passed and Harry had been asleep for a while when he heard the door open and close again. _It must be dinner time now. Aunt Petunia must have brought another tray._ Harry didn't move from under the covers.

"Harry." Came a deep voice. _Daddy?_

Harry peeked out from under the covers and sure enough, Severus was leaning against the closed door with a concerned expression.

"Daddy!" Harry jumped out of the bed and ran to Severus, expecting to be lifted into the air and hugged. Instead, Severus kneeled down to Harry's height and used his hand to hold Harry's chin and tilt his head slightly. He gently brushed his other hand over it, which made Harry wince. Severus let out an angry exhale as he stared at the bruise.

"Daddy." Harry tried again and held out his arms. Severus pulled Harry into a hug and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Severus told him, rocking him slightly. "I'll heal that when we get home."

"I missed you." Harry said.

"I missed you, too." Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair before lifting him up. He noted the tray of food on the nightstand, glad that Harry had eaten something. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Harry's bag and stuffed animal. Then he walked down the stairs, hoping Harry was willing to say goodbye.

"Is he okay?" Aunt Petunia asked Severus as soon as his foot left the bottom step. She sounded so worried.

"He's fine. He ate some food as well. He's just a bit shaken. I'll treat that bruise when we get home. It'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Oh good." Aunt Petunia sighed in relief. "Does he want to say goodbye to me?" She held her arms out hopeful. Severus passed Harry over to her. Harry wrapped his arms around Aunt Petunia who rocked him gently and found him pretty easy to hold.

"I'll miss you Harry. Love you." She whispered into his ear. Harry started crying at that. _Was that so hard to say? Could she not have said it in the old reality? Why didn't they care for him then?_ He felt his aunt's hands rub his back.

"Love you, too, Aunt Petunia." Harry said. Harry heard the front door open. Uncle Vernon must have decided to come home late. Harry reached for his father, but he was no longer nearby.

"Severus," Aunt Petunia said, almost as if trying to warn him against something. Harry looked up just in time to see his father punch Uncle Vernon right in the nose. Uncle Vernon stumbled back and clutched his nose, which must have been broken now. Harry's jaw at first dropped in shock but he used his hand to cover his vengeful smile. Aunt Petunia had a similar reaction of shock and sweet revenge.

"We'll be leaving now." Severus reached for Harry as if nothing had ever happened and apparated them both home as Harry waved goodbye to Dudley. The Dursleys hadn't been that bad.

* * *

Once home, Severus carried Harry in to the bathroom where he sat Harry down on the bathroom sink counter. He opened the mirror and reached for a blue colored vile and some sort of salve. He had Harry drink the potion and rubbed some salve on his son's bruised face. Harry leaned into Severus's touch and closed his eyes. He nearly fell off the counter as he was lured to sleep.

"Easy, son." Severus held Harry up as he put the salve away and closed the mirror. "Are you tired, baby? You had a rough day, didn't you? Come now, let's get you a quick snack before you go to bed." Severus lifted Harry and carried him towards the kitchen. Harry smiled. _It feels good to be home._


	9. Father-Son Time

He was late! Harry ran through Hogwarts halls, dodging students and professors as he did. Everyone gave him curious looks, but he couldn't be bothered answering any questions. His dad was going to kill him. He should have been in his quarters twenty minutes ago. He ran passed Professor Minerva, nearly knocking her down as he pushed past her.

"Harry Snape! You slow down before you hurt yourself! Or another person." She shouted after him.

"Sorry, Professor. But I'm late!" Harry shouted back.

It was Uncle Sirius's fault. If he hadn't showed up at the end of his lessons with Remus, he wouldn't have been so distracted that he lost track of time.

This will be Harry's second year living at Hogwarts. He was six years old. He still returned to his father's manor during the summer and various weekends, but for the most part, the two remained in the castle. This year, Harry started receiving lessons every Tuesdays and Thursdays from Uncle Remus, or Professor Remus as he was calling him, on writing, reading, basic math, and various other subjects. He also learned how to tell time, so his father will tell him that he had no excuse for being so late. One of his father's rules was to report back to his office immediately after his lesson. Good thing Remus taught him in a small room just a floor above the dungeons.

Harry ran down the stairs as fast as he could and made a few final turns to his father's office. He opened the door which was charmed to recognize him and nearly ran straight into his father.

Severus had been concerned when Harry was running ten minutes late. He decided to give him another ten minutes before he went looking for him. He had just gotten up from his desk and approached the door when his overdue son flew in. He glared down at the miscreant.

"Hi, Daddy. Sorry I'm late. Uncle Siri stopped by." Harry explained quickly.

"Hmm, you better have a good explanation for being late. And if this happens again, I will start having Uncle Remus escort you down to my office personally." Severus turned around and sat down at his desk. Harry took a seat in the chair in front of it.

When Harry first arrived he had trouble figuring out Hogwarts and constantly got lost. His father had used point me spells on several occasions. The professors decided to walk Harry around until he got used to where things were. Now, Harry knew the school pretty well again. He couldn't wait till he could explore it more on his own. He also learned that his father made his impression on the school rather quickly. He heard students comment on how scary the teacher and how evil he must be to Harry.

Harry also made his impact. Everyone adored the little boy. Girls cooed at him and the boys laughed at his antics. Many of the students would sneak him chocolate frogs when he passed them in the halls. Those students he really liked.

"So what was so important that your uncle made you twenty minutes late?" Severus asked, breaking into Harry's thoughts. Harry smiled.

"He was checking up on me and seeing how good a teacher Uncle Remus is. I like Uncle Remus as a Professor. He teaches well and has tricks to help me learn."

"And what did you learn today?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I had to practice writing the alphabet over and over with a quill. And then we went outside and talked about the weather. Then we worked on addition. I hate math!"

"Hate is a strong word." His father commented.

"You're right. I need a stronger word. I scorn math." Harry declared. Severus snorted, smiling at Harry. The boy was something else.

"So, I heard from a couple of Ravenclaws that you gave someone a detention today. Is that true? Who was it? Why did you give a detention?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ahh, yes the second year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff potions class. Well, a Hufflepuff decided not to read the chapter I assigned before writing his essay and turned in a horrible paper worth a T. So he's coming back to the dungeons at seven to rewrite his essay."

"You didn't scare him did you? He is a Hufflepuff. And when you yell, you can be pretty scary."

"I'm not sure. He left the room in tears. Is that any indication?" Severus smirked.

"Dad! You're so mean!" Harry laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" Harry laughed even harder. Severus couldn't help but chuckle along with his son. "Now, what would you like to do, son?"

"Dad, you promised that if I was good you'd take me home and we can shift in to Freyr and Faolan." Harry reminded Severus in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't recall twenty minutes late being considered good behavior." Severus said.

"Dad, please. It was just today I was late. I've been looking forward to today all week. You promised, Daddy, you promised." Harry made his famous sad eyes and pouty face, knowing Severus couldn't resist it. Especially his green eyes.

"Alright, alright. Enough with that look. I'm only agreeing to this because, as you said, I did promise." Severus finally consented. Harry smirked. _Yeah, right Dad. Even you can't resist the power of my adorable green baby eyes._

At exactly three that afternoon, Severus and Harry left by floo and returned home at Severus's manor. Before Harry could run out the door, Severus grabbed him by the arm and told him to wait.

"I left something in the attic that I need to bring to Hogwarts tomorrow. It might prove useful for the impossible potion." The impossible potion was the new nickname for the Wishing potion. Harry wondered what his father had that might prove useful. Then he frowned. _An attic?_

"We have an attic?" Harry asked, completely befuddled. Severus gave him an amused look.

"Of course we have an attic." He snorted, "Just because I don't let you go up there doesn't mean it's nonexistent."

Severus walked up to the second floor and stopped at the end of the hall. Reaching up, his height aiding tremendously, Harry for the first time noticed a small notch in the ceiling. Grabbing on to it, Severus gave a strong tug and a good size portion of the ceiling came lose, hanging like a flap. Severus reached up again and pulled down a staircase-like ladder. He stepped back and gestured for Harry to climb up first.

"After you."

Harry climbed up the first few steps until he could see everything in the attic, and then paused, looking around. It was a large open space with a single door on the far back wall. A tall window that he remembered seeing from the outside allowed light to touch every surface, giving it a less spooky feel that he thought most attics would have. It didn't appear dusty, though he was sure his father spelled it to be that way.

"In all the way, Harry. And don't touch anything. I'm not sure what I left up here."

Harry climbed the rest of the way up, minding that he put his hands behind his back and clasped them together. Severus joined him and gave a quick look around. He noted the door in the back and pointed at it.

"Another bathroom, well, it's more like a powder room. There's no bath or shower in it." Severus told Harry, who nodded. _So it's not a cool room I can hide in._ Harry followed Severus around passing by many strange instruments. When Harry passed by a snow globe like item it turned from a pure white to a hot red. Harry backed away a bit. Frowning, he cautiously stepped closer to the item and read the old inscription. He was catching on in reading with Remus and was becoming a young strong reader.

Foreign Presence Indicator, it read: "Will grow darker the more dangerous the presence. Colors range from the following white, yellow, orange, red, dark green, blue, dark blue, purple, and black in that order." Harry frowned. How on earth could he be a dangerous foreign presence? Then it struck him. The alternate universes. He came from a reality where he was a powerful wizard and defeated Voldemort, the Dark Lord. That was enough to qualify him as dangerous. He couldn't let Severus see that. What if he questioned the little dome's findings? Or what if . . .?

"Harry? What has your attention?" Severus walked back over to him and looked at the red hot dome figure. He frowned at it and a smirk grew on his face.

"I better be careful around you, son. According to this, you are a dangerous alien for sure. Who knows what horrendous acts of terror you might commit." Severus reached out and tickled Harry, getting a loud squeal. "Don't pay any mind to that Harry. It's an old magical toy invented back in the time when aliens were a big talk of the day. It turned a color for pretty much everyone, even Lily. Hers turned red like yours, though it was a bit darker. But Uncle Sirius's turned blue, Uncle Remus's was a light blue, Albus's turned a purplish black and mine went a straight out black." Severus rolled his eyes at that. "Big surprise."

Harry followed Severus again, wondering if the dome really sensed alien presence or if it did something entirely different than what it was intended for. It seemed from what Severus was saying that the dome sensed the magical ability of the person closest to it. He knew for a fact how powerful Severus was in both worlds, and Albus would of course have the darker colors as well. He would have to study that structure more. He wondered why his wasn't darker, though it may be due to either his age or simply because he was in a new reality.

Severus led Harry to a small open space in a corner of the room. He patted at the wall and must have found what he was looking for because he pushed at it. A stone in the wall, Harry noted, visibly pushed deeper in to the wall and turned three times. Then the wall slid open.

It was a tiny room, though big enough to be considered a bedroom. It was definitely bigger than his old cupboard but no bigger than Dudley's second bedroom. There was a window seat that looked over a part of the pond and the forest. He could see a good view of the backyard as well. Harry climbed onto it, enjoying the view. There was a small desk to the side of the window seat and curtains hung around the window, tied to a hook on either side to keep the light coming in. Harry liked the little room and decided he'd be able to use this room as his secret hideout.

Severus opened the drawer and retrieved an old looking book. Then he turned to Harry.

"I have what I need. Let's head back downstairs. When you're older, this little space can be yours for whatever reasons, but there are too many tempting artifacts up here for me to feel safe with you being up here alone."

Harry reluctantly followed Severus down the stairs, looking warily at the ancient book. It had to be some old potions journal, and it clearly possessed some sort of powerful, perhaps even dark, magic by the looks of the lock that held it shut.

Severus set the book down on his dresser before ushering Harry out of his room.

"Now, how about you and I have a swimming lesson?"

* * *

" _No!"_ Faolan cried, eyeing the water suspiciously. Crippling Creek, the river was called, cut through the middle of the forest. At some points in the river the water ran quickly and dangerously while in other parts it was slow or hardly moving at all. In this part of the river, the water was very shallow and moving at a steady pace. To Faolan, it was moving a thousand miles a minute.

" _Faolan, get in here."_ Freyr snapped, sitting in the middle of the river.

 _"But I can't swim. The water's moving too fast, I'll step in it and drown! I can't do it, Daddy, I can't!"_ Faolan mewled.

 _"Enough of that bothersome mewing. You'll never learn to swim if you don't jump in. The water is moving at a perfect speed to teach you how to flow with it without being taken under. Now, quit being so dramatic and get in!"_

 _"But . . . But . . ."_ Faolan cried, unable to form a good enough argument. He tried stepping into the water with a single paw but as soon as his paw touched the water, feeling the speed, he withdrew. _"But Dad!"_

" _Don't you 'but dad' me, either you get in the water or I'm coming out and dragging you in myself!"_ Freyr threatened, standing now and snarling slightly.

" _Okay, I'm coming."_ Faolan stepped closer to the water and put a single paw in once more. Trying to override his fear, Faolan jumped into the river and started to paddle. The water forced him downstream a bit and he struggled to reach his father. Freyr watched with interest before coming to Faolan's aid. He put a single paw behind Faolan and pushed him forward. Faolan felt himself gaining speed and when he felt Freyr's paw disappear he was paddling on his own, but only for a few strides forward.

 _"Daddy, I did it!"_ Faolan cried happily, floating downstream once more. _"I swimmed, did you see me?"_

 _"Swam, Faolan, you swam. And I did see, but don't stop."_ Freyr put another paw behind Faolan, repeating the action.

It wasn't long before Faolan was swimming without a push at all. He followed Freyr into deeper but still waters, where he didn't have to fight against a current. Here, Freyr was also able to swim. Freyr showed Faolan tricks that made the young cub envious. Faolan was sure that if he tried to dive under the water that he would probably drown, being such a small cub. Freyr came up from his dive with a fish and swam to a convenient rock and started chomping on it. Faolan swam over to the rock and climbed on top and crawled under the bigger tiger and ate his share. Freyr seemed to have no problem with it.

Returning to the water, Freyr located a shallower area where he was able to sit and just relax in the refreshing river. Faolan discovered that the water was still pretty deep, even though Freyr's head and shoulders were above the water. He swam around Freyr, trying to intrigue him into a game of chase.

 _"Catch me, Dad."_ Faolan swam close to Freyr, pawed him, and then swam away.

The large cat eyed him, blinked lazily, and then returned to watching the water as he let out a loud yawn, his entire demeanor saying 'I don't feel like it.'

The little tiger huffed, but he did feel a bit tired from the swimming. He spotted a strange rock a short distance away and began to swim towards it.

 _"Why does it seem that the closer I get the farther away the rock is?"_ Faolan wondered. As he finally neared the rock, Faolan saw that it was really a large turtle. The turtle turned to face him.

" _Why, hello little one. What are you doing so far away from your sire?"_ the turtle asked. Faolan was surprised to be able to understand it, but also frowned at the choice of words. He looked behind him and saw that he had swam several feet away from Freyr while trying to catch the believed 'rock.'

 _"I thought you were a rock that I could rest on. I didn't know you weren't one until I caught up to you. Sorry."_ Faolan dipped his head into the water in a sincere apology. The turtle laughed as she looked at the pathetic cub in front of her.

 _"No harm done. Allow me to bring you back to your father. I see he is looking for you._ " She swam in front of Faolan and offered him to climb on to her back. Faolan gladly climbed on, accepting the break and free ride. He discovered that turtles could move pretty fast in the water and had to use his claws to really cling to the slippery shell.

 _"Wee! You're fast!"_ Faolan said, earning a laugh from the turtle, though it was muffled by the water.

As the two passed Freyr who was surveying the water, Faolan cried out _"Look at me, Daddy!"_

Freyr watched as the turtle made a sharp turn right where the calm waters turned rapid and started to head towards him. Faolan was having the time of his life on its back. He shook his head in amusement.

 _"My, cub, that is quite the ride. Did you say thank you?"_ Freyr asked as Faolan dismounted the turtle and swam to his father, clinging to his foreleg.

 _"Not yet. Thank you, Ma'am, for letting me ride on your back. It was fun."_

 _"And my thanks to you as well, for returning him to me."_ Freyr nodded his head once in gratitude. The turtle splashed one of her flippers in a friendly gesture.

 _"No problem at all, great cat. Just keep your youngling with you. I've heard stories of many little ones who disappear and are never heard from again. Perhaps you should share some with yours lest he runs off again."_ And with that, the turtle was gone. Freyr looked down at a remorseful young cub.

 _"I'm sorry I swam away from you. I thought she was a rock I could rest on, I swear."_

" _Hush now, I believe you. Just make sure I am always within your sight. I don't have to share some fascinating stories of lost children now do I?"_ Freyr purred and Faolan could almost see Severus raising an eyebrow at this rhetoric question.

 _"No, Daddy."_

 _"Good."_

* * *

After returning to their quarters, Severus left to proctor his detention, leaving Harry alone to eat his dinner. Harry felt a bit upset at the fact that he was eating dinner alone . . . again.

 _If he isn't proctoring a detention, he's grading essays. If he isn't grading essays, he's working on a potion. And if he isn't working on a potion, he's proctoring a detention!_ Harry thought. _He's been so busy lately, I don't think he remembers how much attention children need._

Harry enjoyed every free moment he got away from the Dursleys in the old reality. He loved it when they weren't home and left him alone for days on end. Now, he wanted to spend every free moment with Severus. This was his second chance at relieving his childhood and Severus's job was already ruining it. _Why did the Headmaster offer him the job? Doesn't he know Dad's busy with me?_

After finishing dinner and getting ready for bed, Harry found his book, The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and sat down and started reading it. Fifteen minutes later, Severus walked in to their quarters.

"Good read?" Severus asked as he set down a stack of essays in need of grading on his desk.

"I guess." Harry answered, glaring at the stack of essays. _Like I said, if he isn't proctoring a detention, he's grading essays!_

Severus frowned at the tone.

"I was only asking. Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I ate."

"You better change your attitude, young man. I don't know what your problem is but this tone of voice better stop." Harry remained silent. Severus attempted to calm down and try again.

"Tomorrow, I have to leave for a conference in France. I've asked for a babysitter to . . ." Harry snapped his book shut.

"I don't care! And I don't need a babysitter!"

"Excuse me? Since when do you make the decisions? And since when has it ever been okay to yell at me?"

"I don't care! I don't want a babysitter! I don't need one and I won't listen to one!"

"Young man, you will change how you are speaking to me. I will not tolerate you . . ."

"I don't care! You're not the boss of me! I hate you!" Harry shouted.

A hurtful look passed over Severus's face but it was quickly replaced with anger. Severus strode forward and grabbed Harry's upper arm, leaning down so they were face to face.

"You do not yell at me, young man. How dare you. I am your father, Harry Severus Evans Snape, you will listen to me and do as I say."

"No! I won't." Harry yelled, trying to pull away from Severus while hot, angry tears streamed down his face.

"Will you stop fighting me! What has gotten into you?"

"Let me go! You hate me!"

"I never said such a thing. Stop it. Tell me what's wrong."

"You hate me! I hate you! Let go!"

"Enough!" Severus reached around Harry and gave him a hard swat to the seat of his jeans.

Harry gave up struggling and fell into Snape, crying. Surprised at the sudden surrender and the outburst of a new emotion, Severus picked Harry up and sat on the couch with the boy on his lap. He rocked Harry and shushed him.

"Calm down, son. Breathe." Severus encouraged. Harry calmed after a minute, sniffling.

"I don't hate you, Daddy." Harry whispered suddenly.

"I know, I know." Severus shushed him. A quiet moment passed.

"I don't like it when you leave me alone all the time." Harry finally admitted

Severus turned Harry so he could see his face.

"Is that what this is all about?" The look on Harry's face confirmed it and Severus held Harry tighter. "I'm sorry Harry, I've been so busy lately. I didn't even realize how leaving you alone might affect you. I promise, after this conference, I will make as much time as I can available to spend with you. Maybe take you out on a day trip or something."

"You promise?"

"I'm a man of my word Harry. I promise."

Harry knew the man didn't lie, only kept secrets. He could trust his word. Harry nodded as he laid his head down on the broad shoulders. He must have still looked a bit sad because Severus began tickling him. Harry squirmed, laughing and trying to escape his father. He ended up falling on to the couch laughing while Severus still attacked him.

"Are we a happy child now, Harry?" Severus asked, finally giving him a break.

"No." Harry said with a smile.

"No?" Severus peered down at Harry. "Then I guess I have to keep trying to make you happy then."

Harry realized that his shirt must have ridden up a bit during the tussle because Severus lowered his head and starting giving Harry raspberries on his exposed stomach. Harry screamed and tried to scramble off the couch and get away from Severus. He was laughing so hard though he couldn't really move.

"Daddy, stop! Please!"

"Are you my happy boy again?"

"No. I'm still sad!"

Severus gave him another raspberry and Harry thought he would die from lack of air.

"There you are, Severus. Having fun?"

Much to Harry's delight, Severus jumped to his feet, caught unaware by the Headmaster himself. Harry jumped off the couch and ran to hide behind Albus. He looked back at Severus to see the man blushing. He smiled at Severus's clear embarrassment.

"Save me, Albus, save me."

"Headmaster, you could have knocked." Severus growled.

"Well I did come down by floo but next time I shall remember to knock, even if on the fireplace."

"Daddy attacked me! Protect me, Albus!" Harry chimed in.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you, Harry." Albus said.

"Bedtime, Harry. It's getting late." Severus reached around the Headmaster and grabbed the child.

"Sorry, Harry. I tried." Albus said.

"No you didn't." Harry laughed.

Severus carried Harry to his bedroom and plopped the boy down playfully in his bed.

"The day after tomorrow, I'll take you out to Hogsmeade and we'll dine there, alright?" Severus declared as he tucked Harry in.

"That sounds brilliant." Harry agreed.

"Indeed." Severus leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. "Goodnight, baby."

"Night Daddy."

* * *

"How has your process with the potion been going?" Albus asked as he sipped the tea Severus offered him.

"Infuriatingly impossible to accomplish, Headmaster. I've created the potion, but as of right now it does nothing more than grant the drinker good luck. It's lacking the magical properties it needs to perform its sole purpose. I've yet to figure out how to do that. I did however, stop by my home and pick up an ancient Prince book that may be able to help me. What do you honestly need this potion for?"

"I didn't think creating this potion would be easy, Severus. It's good you're deciding to bring in ancient magic. That might prove useful." Albus commented.

"And the potion's purpose?" Severus asked rather impatiently.

"Who wouldn't want a wishing potion? As for why I want it, I believe it would do the world good if it merely existed. Then you could also add it to your creation list."

"And may I ask why it would do the world well by as you say simply existing?"

"Always the inquisitive one, Severus, you see . . ."

"Harry Snape! Get back in bed now!" Severus suddenly thundered. Albus heard small feet patter running back to the boy's bedroom from where Harry must have been hiding in the hall.

"Excuse me Headmaster."

Albus waited patiently as Severus left the living room, following the little eavesdropper. He heard a distinct smack and a soft yelp and then quiet whispering for a moment. Then Severus returned.

"I'm sorry about that Headmaster."

"No need to apologize Severus. I'm impressed with your hearing abilities. How did you know he was there?"

"His door has a slight creak when it opens and he also shuffled his feet a bit. Perhaps we should continue this conversation at a later date. A certain little boy needs to go to sleep."

"Of course Severus. We can talk when you're available." As Albus turned towards the fireplace, before he threw done the powder he said:

"And remember Severus, you are no longer a student. It's Albus." And he was gone.


	10. Mischief Maker, Trouble Seeker

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I just love reading them and I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story. I had planned on waiting a bit longer to update but since this chapter was already written, well, here you go. Keep reviewing and enjoy!

* * *

Severus pulled Harry along by his wrist, trying to find someone who might be able to watch Harry. _Damn babysitter! Cancelling at the last minute! Now I'm late for the Potions Masters of Europe conference._ Severus stopped at Filius's office door, knocking impatiently.

"Why, good morning Severus! What can I do for you? Hello Harry!"

"Hi Professor Flitwick." Harry smiled.

"Filius, could you watch Harry for me?"

"I'm sorry Severus. I'd love to but I do have a class today and then I have to catch up on my grading. Perhaps another time?"

Severus sighed.

"Perhaps." Turning around he pulled Harry along to find another teacher. As much as they all adored Harry, most of the professors he's asked had said no due to the fact that they were teaching, grading, or working on personal projects. It frustrated Severus just a bit to think that he did just as much as all the other professors at the same time he was raising a son. _Could they not do as much as well?_

"Why do I need a babysitter, Dad? I'll be fine on my own." Harry whined, getting tired of being dragged everywhere.

"I'm not leaving you alone in our quarters for an entire day."

"Hagrid could watch me."

"I'd feel a little more secure knowing that you're in the safety of the building. Not outside were anything could happen to you." In reality, Severus just didn't want to leave his child in the care of another child who happened to be in an adult body.

"There's one more teacher we could try."

Stopping outside Professor McGonagall's office, Severus knocked and waited. When the door opened, the two were greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Severus. Good morning Harry, how are you?"

"I'm okay, Professor." Harry answered.

"Minerva, I need you to watch Harry for me. Could you please?"

Before Minerva could object, she got a good look at Severus's face. He looked tired and worn. She also knew that today was a conference for Potions Masters. She had grading to do and a class to teach in the afternoon, but what harm would that do?

"Of course, Severus. Anything to spend some time with little Harry." She cooed at the child.

"Thank you." Severus said relieved. "Now, Harry. You listen to Professor McGonagall and behave. I expect a good report when I come back alright? And then we might go out for ice cream."

"Yay! I'll be good Daddy." Severus quickly hugged Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head. "See you soon, baby."

Severus started walking down the hall, sneaking a peek at Harry as he did.

"Go, Severus. I know you're late. Harry's in good hands." Minerva called to him.

Severus allowed a small smile before continuing at a hasty pace.

* * *

Standing in the middle of McGonagall's office, Harry wondered what he was supposed to do. McGonagall led him to a corner of the room and transfigured a quill into a small desk and had Harry draw with some child friendly colored quills and scrap parchment. Harry began to make different shapes and structures on the paper. _Really? She's just going to leave me in this corner to color? This feels more like a punishment._

Harry was greatly entertained when ink bled on the wall after he accidently lifted the quill too fast. It looked cool to Harry, the way one ink line expanded on the new texture. Soon Harry created many cool designs on the wall in front of him, declaring it abstract. He was having quite the fun until McGonagall saw what he was doing.

"Harry, no!" She removed the quills and put them back in to her desk. "You do not draw on walls, young man. I know your father taught you better than that." _I was just amusing myself. It's not my fault you're so boring._

"I'm sorry." Harry's lip puckered out and he put on his sad eyes look. McGonagall instantly fell for it.

"You're forgiven. Here." McGonagall summoned some playing blocks and set them up in the middle of the room. "Play with those for a bit."

As Harry began building, McGonagall used a scouring charm on the wall. Then she returned to her desk and started planning her next class.

Harry decided he'd make a replica of Hogwarts with the blocks. It took him a long time, but as he added the last tower to it, he looked around for what could be his flag. McGonagall was busy reading so did not notice as Harry took one of her favorite quills off her desk and some fine parchment and turned the two in to a flag. After failing to make the quill stand, Harry grabbed the ink stand off the desk and poured ink on the block, as well as both of his hands. It was hard to make the quill stick to the block instead of him, but he succeeded and called to McGonagall to show her his masterpiece.

"Look, Professor! It's Hogwarts."

McGonagall smiled as she looked up to marvel at the child's building, but her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open when she saw the sight of Harry and his make believe flag.

"Harry! Look at you! And what have you done to my expensive quill!" Sighing McGonagall put down what she was reading and banished the blocks and the wasted writing set. Then she cast a cleaning charm at Harry.

"Go place your nose in that corner, young man. You do not take things off my desk without permission. Go on."

Harry's lip quivered as he went to stand in the corner _. I hate corners! I was just having some fun._ Harry leaned his head against the corner as he thought about how boring Professor McGonagall was. Ten minutes later, he was made to sit down and read. A student came by to ask for help on an essay and McGonagall left the room for a moment, telling Harry to stay put.

When McGonagall returned, she sat at her desk and took a sip of her tea. It tasted foul. Spluttering she looked in to her cup, wondering where the sweet taste went.

"You're not supposed to spit it out. Daddy gets really mad when I do that to his potions." Harry told her.

"I'm sorry. Did you say 'potion'?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded.

"What exactly did you put in here?"

"I found salt and sugar and honey in your drawer. And there was a cream in your top drawer. Then I mixed all of it together and added some more milk to it. All done. It's a potion."

McGonagall made a face when Harry mentioned the cream. It was her face cream. Sighing, she banished her tea and held her head in her hands. How did Severus manage him?

"You didn't finish it!" Harry whined, though secretly he was happy to have pranked his old head of house in such an innocent manner. McGonagall didn't seem to share the same humor.

She dragged him through the halls, passing students who gave curious glances. Stopping outside Pomona's office, McGonagall handed Harry over to her.

"Please take him. Severus is out of Hogwarts at some conference. He'll be back later. I, however, have some important work to do." McGonagall left at that.

"Harry Snape, you must have been driving her crazy. Well, lucky for you, I have more patience. Come along, let's find something for you to do. I'm not very busy since I don't have any classes." Professor Sprout told Harry.

"Can we play a game, Professor Sprout?" Harry asked.

"Maybe later, little one. I may not be busy, but I can't ignore the little things I have to do. Such as watering my plants." Harry followed Sprout to a window where several plats were blooming in the sun.

"I must trim some of the dead leaves and twigs off of my beautiful flowers. While I do this, I could use some help dusting around the window. Here." Sprout handed Harry a duster. "Make sure you get all the nooks and crannies."

Harry worked alongside Sprout as tended to each plant individually and did different things for each one. He used the duster to dust around pots, under pots, on the walls, on the window, and even on some of the plants. It wasn't particularly fun but it kept him busy.

Until one plant caught his eyes. It stood lonely in a pot and had a bit of dust on it. Harry dusted it off before reaching out curiously to touch it. It looked so vaguely familiar. He pulled at the plant and suddenly the room was filled with loud screams. Harry covered his ears as he felt them throb painfully. Just as quickly as the noise started, it stopped and Sprout was glaring down at him.

"Mr. Snape, you should know not to play with plants. You never know what it might be. That was a mandrake and if I hadn't come over to replant it you and I would be deaf right now. Get back to dusting."

"But I'm done." Harry informed her.

"Then take this cloth and wipe down the window. These plants need all the sunlight they can get."

Harry did as she asked, making sure he could see through the widow clearly and that the window had a nice shine to it. The plants seemed to lean towards the sunlight, which Harry found fascinating. One pot however was hidden in a dark corner of the room. _It needs sunlight. Professor Sprout must have moved it while cleaning and forgot about it._ Harry went over to the pot in hopes of saving the plant.

However, as he went to pick the pot up, the small plant latched itself on to his arm.

"Hey, let me go!" Harry tried pulling away, but that only made the plant tighten around him.

A bright light made the plant shrivel and it released him. Sprout stood behind him shaking her head.

"Harry, that is Devil's snare, you can't be near that." Sighing, Sprout picked Harry up and pulled him away from the plant. "I need that devil's snare. One day, it will grow so big that it will cover this room."

Sprout stared down at Harry for a moment before seeming to come to a decision. She took Harry's hand and led him out of the room. She dragged Harry down a familiar hallway before stopping at Filius's door. Knocking, she waited till the short professor opened the door.

"Filius, could you take Harry off my hands? Minerva gave him to me earlier and he's been a big help but I need to go tend to the greenhouse now. He will only be bored and get in the way."

Without waiting for an answer, Sprout left Harry with Filius and took off back down the hall. Harry looked at Professor Flitwick, waiting for instructions.

 _I wonder why I keep getting passed around. I did everything Professor Sprout asked._

"Well, Harry. Looks like you've managed to get stuck with me after all. Come in." Flitwick sat Harry down in the seat in front of his desk. "How about some lunch? It's a little past noon now and I'm sure you must be hungry. To make it easier, we'll dine up here." Flitwick tapped his wand on the desk and chicken with greens and mashed potatoes appeared. Harry dug in hungrily, having worked up an appetite helping out Sprout and driving McGonagall crazy.

Flitwick continued working on a parchment and occasionally taking a bite of his lunch. After eating his fill, Harry looked around the office for something to do.

"Look here, Harry." Harry turned his attention back to Flitwick.

Flitwick pulled out a small dragon figurine. He used a charm that animated the dragon. It flew over to Harry and nuzzled up against him. Harry laughed and reached for the dragon, but it flew out of his death gripping hands. Harry chased after the little dragon as it flew around the office. He jumped up trying to catch it. Flitwick continued to work on whatever he was doing, only glancing up at Harry every once in a while. Harry found himself enjoying the little toy.

Finally, Flitwick left his desk and started collecting feathers stored in a box on a shelf. He had to use a ladder to reach the second shelf which had shiny objects that Harry couldn't quite get a good look at. After gathering what he needed in a separate box, Flitwick turned to Harry.

"Play with the little dragon, Harry. Don't leave this office, I'll be right back."

Harry waited until he was gone before surveying the second shelf. Flitwick had magically folded and shrunk the ladder so it was out of the way. Wanting to see the shiny objects, Harry grabbed on to the first shelf and started to climb up on top of it. There were various boxes and jars on the shelf, and he was careful not to knock them down. The little dragon flew around him and tried nipping at Harry in warning. Harry ignored it and reached for the second shelf. Before his hand got a hold of it, the shelf he was standing on gave and he fell to the floor amongst the shattered jars and upturned boxes.

It was at that moment that Flitwick decided to return and upon seeing Harry, he glared at him.

Harry smiled innocently with the dragon perching on his shoulder.

Moments later, Harry found himself sitting bored in his new seat. Professor Sinistra sat at her desk completely ignoring him while he sat in some secluded corner. _At least Flitwick let me keep the dragon_. Harry rubbed a finger on the tiny figurine's back and it purred in appreciation. Getting antsy, Harry made a move to stand and stretch.

"Sit." Sinistra immediately snapped at him. Harry sat back down. "Don't move." Harry groaned and let his head fall back on the wall behind him. He swung his feet as he waited for further instructions.

"Stop that." Harry stopped moving completely.

After watching Sinistra inspect a telescope for the past however many minutes, Harry groaned in boredom again, the dragon on his shoulder laying limp in complete dullness. He looked around trying to find something interesting to study. There were many portraits of the moon and stars and planets along with different telescopes of different sizes. He looked at the one with Jupiter's moons, remembering a time when he had attempted to name them all. Turning back to Sinistra, he asked:

"When can we do something? I'm bored!"

"A bored child is better than a mischievous one. Stay put and be quiet."

Sighing, Harry let his head fall back against the wall again.

"And quit that annoying groaning." Harry glared at the professor. _I need an escape._

Just then, Madame Hooch came in.

"Aurora, just so you know, I found this essay on a table in the Great Hall. It's on the constellations of winter so I figured I'd return it to you. It appears to be complete."

"Thank you. Before you leave, take that miscreant with you."

"Why hello, Harry dear, come along."

Happy to leave the sinister teacher, Harry followed Hooch out of the astronomy tower.

"So, why were you with Professor Sinistra?"

"She was babysitting me. But my dad's back now, so I'm going to go find him."

"Okay, Harry, run along. But straight to your father."

Harry nodded before taking off down a hall. He knew his father wasn't back yet, and he started to feel bad for lying, but he wanted to explore Hogwarts on his own for a change, so he pushed that feeling of guilt down. Exploring would be fun.

* * *

The conference had ended early and Severus was hoping to surprise Harry. Arriving at Minerva's office door, Severus knocked, prepared to catch his son when he came running at him. When Minerva opened the door and no child appeared, Severus frowned but allowed himself to be led into the office.

"Good afternoon, Minerva. How was Harry?" he asked, wondering where Minerva was hiding his child.

"Oh he was, well, like any other six-year-old child I guess."

"Did he behave?"

"For the most part, he did as I told him, though coloring turned into decorating the wall, he destroyed one of my best quills while playing with blocks and when I left the room for a couple minutes while he was reading, he created a 'potion' in my drink with various substances from my desk. He's definitely your son, Severus."

Hearing about Harry's morning, Severus couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"Good to hear he's practicing. So where is he now?"

"Well, you see, I needed a break from the little devil so I sent him to Pomona. She's in the greenhouse now. I'm sure she's keeping Harry busy so he's not causing trouble. I don't know how you do it Severus. That boy is a handful."

"Patience." Severus muttered.

"You? Patient?" Minerva laughed. "Only with your son, Severus, only with your son."

"Well, Good day to you Minerva. I'm going to go retrieve my son."

"Good day Severus."

* * *

Harry happily wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, the little dragon gliding along with him. Many of the students looked at him then quickly looked around nervously, as if expecting Professor Snape to appear to shout at them for standing in his son's way. Harry remembered one incident when he was in the doorway of the potions lab and couldn't get around a group of Ravenclaws in order to get to his father. His father had stood up from his seat and demanded the group to part so his son could pass through them. Instead of moving the Ravenclaws simply froze in fear.

 _That only made Dad even madder but at least I could push my way through then. I still can't believe he took twenty points from them for loitering in the hall._

Harry felt a hand grab him, firmly but gently. For a split second he thought it was his father but the fear quickly left his eyes when he realized it was just a Griffindor girl, most likely a headgirl. She seemed to read the fear he had first showed and guessed what he might be doing out.

"Hello, Harry. Where's your Dad?" she asked.

"In our quarters." Harry answered hoping the girl didn't know about the conference.

"Hmm, I don't think so. You're not supposed to be here, are you?" The girl never let go of his arm.

"Let me go! You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do." Harry struggled to loosen the girl's grip, but he found himself being pulled in the direction of what Harry believed to be the dungeons. The little dragon nipped at the girl's hand, but it didn't seem to affect her. Not sure if his father had returned or not, he decided he really didn't want to get caught strolling the halls without a professor. Leaning forward, he bit down on the girl's hand.

"Oww!" the girl released him and Harry took off down the hall.

 _That was too close!_

* * *

Severus stopped at the greenhouse, looking around to see if he could find his son among the plants. He eyed some mint, hoping to collect some before he left. _Madam Pomfrey needs more Pepper-up potions._

"Severus! I didn't see you come in. How did the conference go?"

"It went well. I believe I have found new potions to try out, so I may need your help to grow some of the ingredients."

Pomona beamed at that. "No problem, Severus, anything to help."

"Is Harry here?"

"Oh, dear I forgot to tell Minerva that I sent him off to Filius. Oh, he wasn't a problem, he was a big help actually. He helped me clean a bit, but he is a rather easily distracted child. Some plants I tend to are rather dangerous, you know. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"That's alright," Severus sighed, "I'll head to Filius's office. May I come back later to collect some mint?"

"Of course."

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could to escape the girl he was sure would follow him. _I hope Dad isn't back yet. Maybe I should head to the dungeons and check._ Harry stopped and looked behind him and saw that the girl had not followed him. He sighed in relief. The little dragon rested on his shoulder. Harry walked on, debating whether or not he should turn around and head to the dungeons when a thought struck him hard.

 _I just bit someone! She's not going to let that go. I'm sure that as soon as she sees my dad she'll tell him_. Harry shuddered at the thought of what his father might do about that tidbit of information. He was so deep in thought that he walked right in to the headmaster.

"Hello, my boy. It might be a little easier to walk with your head up. I'm sure your feet work just fine, no need to watch them."

"Sorry, Albus, just thinking."

"Perhaps about Miss Rela? We may need to have you checked for rabies."

"How did you know?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Miss Rela just left my office. She told me what happened." Albus looked down at Harry with disapproving eyes. Harry took interest in staring at his shoes.

"Sorry."

"I don't think you should apologize to me. However, I told her that as soon as she sees Severus, to tell him. Your father should be notified as well." Harry nodded.

"Would you like to come to my office for a bit? I don't think your father would take well to you running around alone."

"Do I have a choice?" Harry whined. _Caught and busted._

* * *

Severus arrived at Filius's classroom, interrupting a first-year class.

"Filius, this won't take long." Filius stepped out of the room, instructing the class to stay put and leave the feathers be for a moment.

"I was told you had Harry." Severus asked, almost wording it in the form of a question.

"Oh, I forgot to mention to Pomona that I dropped him off at Aurora's. I believe she is fixing some telescopes."

"And she's in the astronomy tower?" Severus asked, dreading the answer, and the walk.

"Quite an inconvenience, I'm aware. Did you just get back?"

"No, I've been to Minerva, Pomona, and now you."

Filius couldn't help the laugh. Severus frowned. Surely he being sent everywhere was no laughing matter. And if he were to agree with Minerva, he truly wasn't a patient man. _I guarantee Aurora doesn't have my son._

"Was Harry at least good for you?"

"Harry was excellent though I must say I was unaware he could not be left alone." At that Severus frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I stepped out of the room for a mere moment and when I returned, the shelves in my office were broken and collapsed. He confessed to trying to climb the shelves to see the gold marbles I had in a box on the second shelf. He was fine, no injury or anything."

"Always good to hear." Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It appeared that his son had a mischief goal he was attempting to break. "Well, I'm sorry for interrupting your class. I'll be on my way."

"No harm done. Goodbye Severus."

 _I can't believe all the trouble Harry's caused today. I will be having a word with that boy tonight._ As Severus turned a corner, a student nearly ran him down.

"Watch where you're going! Ten points from . . ."

"Gryffindor, sir. I'm Ashley Rela."

"Well, in that case, ten points from Griffindor for not watching where you're going. Pay attention from now on." Severus moved to pass her but the girl jumped in his way. Severus frowned preparing to scold her more when the girl spoke up.

"I ran in to your son." That got Severus's attention.

"Where?"

"I caught him in a hallway close to where the headmaster's office is. He was just wandering around. I asked him if he was supposed to be out without an adult and he told me that I wasn't you and to leave him alone. So I decided I'd just take him to you and that's when he bit me." Ashley finished holding up the hand where small teeth imprints were still visible.

Severus eyes widened. To think Harry would actually bite someone. Well, he could believe it, Harry had tried to bite him before when he was trying to give Harry a second dose of stomach soother when he was sick one day. Severus had pulled away just in time and lightly smacked, more like tapped Harry's mouth. The boy bawled on as if he had been given a hard smacking.

"I'm sorry to hear he did that." Severus felt a sudden disappointment wash over him. He had been hoping to surprise Harry, but after everything everyone's told him, he couldn't help but feel upset at Harry's behavior today.

"No harm done, just thought I'd let you know." Ashley turned to head back to her common room, but Severus stopped her.

"Here, this will take away the mark." Severus said, reaching into his robes and handing her a small jar containing a salve of sorts. Ashley took it with a small smile. "And ten points to Gryffindor . . . for trying to do the right thing."

"Thanks, sir." Ashley left.

Severus's expression hardened and he pondered what he should do about Harry's behavior. He didn't think Harry was such a trouble maker but then again, he made sure Harry thought twice before disobeying him.

* * *

"So Harry, how has your day been? I hear you were passed around quite a bit among the teachers." Albus asked as he sat at his desk while Harry sat in the chair before it.

"Yeah, I guess they're all not used to watching kids younger than teenagers." Harry stated.

"No, the teachers here have either dealt with a couple children in their younger years or have never had a child. So they are just not sure how to deal with one when he misbehaves. Besides passing him on to another teacher to deal with. You are aware that your father has been in Hogwarts for almost forty-five minutes trying to find you, right?"

Harry's eyes widened in fear. Knowing Severus, he would be raging by now at the fact that he had yet to find his son. _And all the news he'll be hearing from the teachers. I'm dead!_ Harry wondered how long it'd take before Severus found him here.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure your father won't kill you. He has never done so in either world to be honest." Albus smirked.

"Oh, I know he won't _kill me_ kill me. But he's still going to kill me." Harry explained.

"I understand Harry, but you should have known better than to bite someone. That is rather childish." Albus said.

"I am a child." Harry defended.

"You know what I mean, Harry. You need to remember that you still have a more mature part within you. You can't let your childish emotions get the best of you." Albus said gently but firmly.

"I know, Albus." Sometimes Harry wished Albus would just wipe his previous memories completely so he didn't have to keep thinking about the what-ifs. But then there were times when a good memory would come to mind, and he was glad he wasn't completely erased. Besides, it amazed him how much people have truly changed in the two worlds, even himself. He stroked the little dragon that decided to perch in his lap as he contemplated what he would say to his father.

* * *

Severus tried to calm down. _He bit someone. He actually bit someone._ Severus growled under his breath. _How dare he? How bloody dare he?_ Severus took slow deep breaths as he neared the Headmasters office. He disappointed the gargoyle as he shouted the password at it without gripping about how senile the headmaster was with his candy related themes.

As he opened the door without bothering to knock, he stopped dead when he saw Harry already in the office. The boy jumped up out of his seat, looking rather anxious. A tiny creature hid within the boy's casual robes.

"Daddy! You're back!" Harry said happily, though he didn't come running like he usually did.

Severus closed the door behind him and crossed his arms, glaring at his son. He crooked a finger, beckoning Harry to him. Harry shuffled his feet over to Severus. When he was within arm's reach, Severus reached out and pulled Harry the rest of the way to him. He lowered himself to Harry's level and growled into his ear.

"March yourself to our quarters and to your room. Straight there, Harry, I will know if you didn't and if that's the case, you will be in bigger trouble than you already are, do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded, his eyes wide.

"Go." Severus growled. Harry slipped by him, facing his bottom away from his father as he passed.

"He was only behaving as a young boy will, Severus. He is truly sorry for biting Ashley." Albus said.

"You knew about it? And what did you do, send Miss Rela off with a 'oh, boys will be boys' and give Harry a lemon drop?" Severus sneered.

"Actually, I sent Ashley to find you and found Harry and brought him to my office. I was about to send word to you but you arrived on your own."

Severus growled under his breath. _Damn Albus and his somehow ingenious plans._ He hated it when Albus appeared to be so indulgent when in reality he was doing the right thing.

"I have a son to tend to. Good day, Headmaster." With that, Severus turned to leave the office.

"You forget, my boy, its Albus." He heard the headmaster call after him.

After shutting the door to his quarters, Severus leaned back on it tiredly, sighing as he closed his eyes. The conference, though exciting had been energy draining. And then coming back to Hogwarts just to be led everywhere in hopes to find his son had been irritating. And Harry had bitten someone. Just one more incident to add to his list. Dragging a hand down his face, Severus headed towards his son's room. _It's been too long of a day. I want to lie down and call it quits. But I need to punish Harry somehow._

Severus found Harry lying face down with his head buried. He grabbed the boy's desk chair and sat by his son's bed.

"Harry, sit up and look at me."

Harry did so and stared at his father with his sad face. It usually lessened his punishment. Only twice had he ever been able to get out of complete trouble with Severus by using a sad face. However, Severus remained impassive and gave Harry a disapproving look.

"Don't you make those puppy eyes at me, young man. How dare you _bite_ a student! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry's eyes watered and his lips started trembling. He rubbed at his eyes, causing tears to fall.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to; she was dragging me! I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm really, really sorry!" Harry started to tear up.

"Harry Severus, stop that this instant!"

Harry stopped instantly, flinching at the tone.

Severus sighed and rubbed irritably at his head. _Just bloody wonderful. The dramatics of a six-year-old! Why must he cry instead of simply saying he's sorry and drop it at that. I didn't mean to scare him speechless, but honestly._

"Tomorrow at breakfast, you will apologize to Miss Rela for biting her."

"In the Great Hall?" Harry sounded a bit anxious at the idea.

"Yes, in the Great Hall, in front of the entire school, you will apologize. Sincerely and politely. If you refuse to say anything tomorrow, you will return to your room for the remainder of the morning with a sore bottom and you will try again at lunch. So, it's your choice whether we do this the easy way or the hard way." Severus gave Harry a pointed look.

"I'll do it the easy way." Harry whispered looking down. Severus nodded.

"Wise choice." He commented dryly before reaching over and tapping Harry's cheek. The boy looked confused at first until his eyes grew wide and watery as soap foam began to fill his mouth. Harry leaned over, prepared to spit it out, but Severus saw that coming and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, no you don't. This is what happens to little boys who don't use their mouth the right way. You do not bite people, clear?"

Harry nodded.

Severus held him there for a minute before letting him run to the bathroom. After three rinses, he had Harry change into pajamas and he was confined to his room for the rest of the evening until bedtime. The taste of soap lingered and Harry made a disgusted face.

"Come, let's have dinner. If you listen and behave the rest of the evening I'll come in and read to you, alright?" At Harry's nod, Severus led Harry to the table. As they seated themselves, Severus decided to end the day on a happier note.

"So, besides the trouble the professors have already told me about, how do you feel your day went? In my opinion, I'd say it was quite eventful." Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was eventful, indeed." Harry smirked. Severus's brows rose even higher.

"You clearly have spent way too much time around your old man, Harry." Severus laughed.

"You're right! I need to hang out more with people from my own generation."

"Alright, you little imp, eat your dinner then it's straight to bed with you."

Severus couldn't help the laugh that escaped. The boy was something else. How such a sweet child could turn into the very devil was beyond his understanding. But Harry did have his mischievous sides, to that Severus had to admit, but for the most part, Harry really was a good kid. Suddenly, a little flying thing rushed up to his face and made some weird chirping noise. Severus swatted at it, but the thing avoided his hand and flew back to Harry, landing in front of the boy's plate. Harry laughed at it.

"What is that?"

"Filius gave it to me. It's a little dragon. It's charmed."

"Hmm. When does that charm wear off?"

"I don't know. But isn't he great?"

"He's wonderful. Another nuisance to bother me."

* * *

The next morning, Harry half hid behind Severus as they approached the Great Hall. He knew he was acting beyond childish but he was quite embarrassed at having to apologize to a student in front of the entire school for something so . . . infantile. Severus led him to the Gryffindor table and stood him in front of Ashley Rela. The girl looked at Harry expectantly. Harry gulped looking up at his father who stood impassively watching him. He gulped and faced the girl. Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be staring at him, curious as to what Severus was having his son do.

"I'm sorry for biting your hand yesterday. I hope you feel better." Harry said. He had to force his voice to be above that of a whisper. He could still taste the soap in his mouth and his father's threat of a spanking was still fresh in his mind. He gave the girl his sad face that could melt Severus at times.

"You're forgiven Harry. Just be where you're supposed to be okay. That way we won't have problems in the future." Ashley told him. Harry nodded, before retreating back behind his father, who left without even a greeting to the Gryffindors.

"You and that manipulative face." Severus commented as he took a seat at the head table.

"What face?" Harry innocently smiled at his father as he sat next to him.


	11. Suffocating

I probably should slow down on all the updating, but I'm sure it's leaving all of you readers happy. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Harry ran through the halls as fast as he could. The timer said five minutes and was continuing to drop. He had to find Sirius. Where in Hogwarts was he? Harry took a turn around a corner and was suddenly stopped by a long arm around his waist. He struggled against it.

"Easy, Harry. Why are you always running? What's the rush for?" He heard his father's voice.

"Dad, let me go! I've got to find Uncle Siri!" Harry said.

"Why? Did he forget how to navigate through the school?"

"No. We're playing hide-n-seek. I need to find him before the timer runs out or I lose. I've got four minutes left! Daddy, let go!"

"Alright, alright. Quick kiss before you go." Harry paused to reach up and give his father a quick peck on his cheek which Severus returned. _He really is an affectionate father._ Then he felt Severus release him. As he took off, he heard Severus call to him.

"Look for something furry. And slow down before you fall and kill yourself."

Harry didn't bother to slow down, but he did take his father's advice. _Something furry._ Harry stopped in the hall with the shiny armor in it. He looked around. Two minutes left. He slowed his walk just a bit more, checking behind each suit. Finally, he saw a fluffy tail lying to the side of one suit. Harry smiled and dropped to the floor next to the armor where the dog was hiding.

"I found you, Uncle Siri!" Harry cried. Padfoot crawled out from behind the armor and shifted back in to Sirius. The timer chose that moment to go off.

"Well done, tiger! Just in time too." Sirius praised.

"My turn! My turn!"

"Just one more time Harry. We've done this four times each already. Aren't you getting tired?"

"Dad said you have to keep me busy so I don't bug him while he works. Two more times!" Harry demanded.

"Harry, your father's last class is in five minutes. One more time, you can go both turns, if you want." Sirius said.

"No, two more times! Or I'm telling my dad." Sirius rolled his eyes. He didn't think Severus would care much for Harry's poor argument, but he'd probably be annoyed if Harry interrupted his class.

"Fine. Two more games. But then we head back to your quarters, deal?"

"Deal." Harry agreed.

Sirius set the timer for twenty minutes, then turned toward the wall to count to thirty. Harry took off down the hall.

It had been another year at Hogwarts. A year since he bit Ashley Rela's hand and learned how to swim from Freyr. He was seven now and had just a little more freedom to run around the castle as long as he was with another adult and steered clear of any strange corridors or rooms.

Harry took a turn around another corridor, counting to thirty in his head. Sirius should be at twenty by now. He needed to hide! He stopped at what looked like a door. He had never seen the door before. It only stood about waist high to an adult. For Harry, he was just a head taller than it. He opened it and found a small little room. There was nothing inside and it reminded Harry of his old cupboard from the old world.

Footsteps were coming!

Harry took his chances. It was a perfect place to hide. Sirius would never know where to look. As the footsteps got closer, he could hear Sirius calling for him. Harry silently closed the door behind him, enclosing himself in the dark.

"Harry! Come out, come out wherever you are."

Harry heard the footsteps pass, then grabbed the door's handle to peek out.

Only the door wouldn't open.

Harry pushed at the door, but it wouldn't budge. He tried harder, digging his feet into the ground. The door felt as though it was solid rock. But he had managed to get in. Now, how does one get out? Harry stared at the door for a moment, unsure of what to do and panic settling in. He did the only thing that came to mind.

Pounding on the door, Harry tried calling out for help.

"Uncle Siri! Help! I'm in here! Uncle Siri!"

Harry paused wondering if anyone heard. Then a thought came to mind. What if no one could hear him? What if the walls were soundproof? What if the room was untraceable from the outside? What if the room didn't even exist in Hogwarts anymore? He remembered hearing about rooms that would disappear from Hogwarts for years before ever reappearing. If that was the case, he would most likely perish in the room. Harry began to feel the child take over in him and he went with the instinct.

"Help! Someone, help me! I'm trapped! Get me out! Please! Daddy, help." After pounding on the door for what felt like hours, but really ten minutes, Harry collapsed to the floor, crying.

* * *

"He's been doing really well in reading. His handwriting is improving. He still seems a bit behind in math though. He struggles with some basic subtraction and division." Remus reported to Severus. He was seated on the armchair in Severus's living room.

"Hmm, I may start working with him on his mathematics while he does his homework. He's never really asked for help on his homework before so I thought he was grasping it." Severus commented from his place on the couch.

"That may prove beneficial. He enjoys the science projects we do and he loves being outside."

"Which is good. An active, busy child is better than a lazy, bored one."

At that moment Sirius walked in to the room, slowly and a bit cautiously. Then he started looking around the place. He went into the kitchen and cabinets could be heard opening and shutting. Then Sirius went into Harry's room. After a moment he came back out. As he practically crawled behind the couch, Severus stood and faced him annoyed.

"What in Merlin's name are you looking for, Sirius?! Get out from behind my couch!"

Sirius jumped to his feet, looking slightly guilty and a bit worried.

"I may have lost something. Something . . . really important." Sirius started to say.

"And what may that be? Your wand? Your common sense?" Severus asked not really sure if he should care or not. _Whatever it is, it better be important enough to be searching_ my _quarters for._ Severus glared at Sirius when all the man did was open his mouth then shut it again, still holding that guilty look on his face.

"Well?" Severus asked impatiently.

"I . . . I think . . . well, I don't think, I more so know that . . . well, I'm not entirely sure . . ."

"Damn it, Black, spit it out!" Severus snapped.

"I can't find Harry!" Sirius finally said.

There was a long quiet pause. Then Severus was moving threateningly towards Sirius.

"You can't what?!"

"Severus, it's not like I meant to . . ." Sirius tried explaining, backing away. "Remus!"

Remus stood to his feet and grabbed Severus's arm.

"Severus, I'm sure Sirius didn't mean to lose him. Focus on finding Harry." Remus reasoned.

Severus breathed in a deep, angry breath, glaring at Sirius.

"Where did you last see him?" Severus asked as calmly as he could.

"We were playing hide and seek around the Great Hall. It was his turn. I had to find him before the timer ran out. And I still haven't found him." Sirius explained holding out the timer.

"And how long ago did the timer run out?" Remus asked.

"About an hour ago . . ." Sirius looked at his watch. "Or two."

Severus saw red.

"You've known my son has been missing for two hours! I'm going to murder you, Black!"

Severus reached for the man as Sirius jumped out of his reach, apologizing and trying to reassure Severus that they'll find him. Remus caught up with Severus as he was cornering Sirius and restrained the man.

"Severus, we need to find Harry! He is probably stuck somewhere and very scared. Sirius was the last one with him, we need his help." Remus said.

"Thank you." Was Sirius's response.

"You can slaughter the man later, Severus. After we find Harry." Remus added.

"Wonderful. I knew I could count on you, Remus." Sirius growled.

"Let go of me!" Severus roughly pulled away from Remus, sending one last death glare to Sirius before heading over to the Floo to floo call the headmaster.

"At least hold him off long enough for me to write my will! Honestly, Remus." Sirius glared.

"He was ready to strangle you with his bare hands. He's furious Sirius. You lost Harry. You know how dangerous this castle can be. Harry could be anywhere. And then you don't say anything about his disappearance for over two hours? He has every right to be angry, as do I." Remus followed Severus.

Sirius felt horrible, for lack of a better non-curse word. He should have gone to Severus the moment he felt something was wrong. That had been about twenty minutes after the timer went off, but he had been too afraid of Severus's reaction to losing the boy, and of being responsible for whatever may have happened to him.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He must have cried himself to sleep. Harry frowned at his childish reaction to the situation. He learned to accept the childish instincts that took over at times, but there were times like these where he really hated them. The room was warm now, and Harry realized that it was an entirely closed off space. Soon, his air supply would disappear. Harry was sure he'd die from lack of air before he perished from days of no food or water.

Tears sprung to his eyes again, but Harry wiped them away angrily. He had to have been noted missing for some time now. There was no way someone wasn't looking for him, more specifically his father. Harry tried to control his breathing. Long, slow breaths. That should save some of his oxygen. Severus crossed his mind again.

Harry smiled despite the situation. He was amazed at how strong his connection was with the once scornful man. He had never felt such deep care and love for someone besides Ginny. But this kind of love was a parental and child love. Over the years he's lived with Severus, he felt the connection grow. Whenever he was hurt, the first thing that came to mind was find Severus. Whenever he did something wrong, the first thing that came to mind was don't let Severus know. He felt very much like a child. At the Dursleys, he had always tried to do as they say and earn his keep. But with Severus, he felt very much like the child he should have been: carefree, mischievous, and loved. And he definitely adored his father.

Harry could feel his childish instincts taking over with all his thoughts about Severus. Pushing those instincts down, Harry tried pounding at the door again.

"Help!" Harry cried. "Someone help! I'm stuck!"

Harry waited. No answer.

He was about to try again when he remembered his lack of air situation. Lying back down, Harry focused on breathing and listening for a sound of someone outside.

* * *

Severus stood next to the headmaster in the Great Hall. His anger was mostly replaced with concern and fear. Albus at the moment had gathered the entire school to help search for Harry. He was explaining to the students that when they found Harry to report immediately to a professor with the boy. If the boy was stuck somewhere or in a situation that the student believed he could not handle, he was to lead the professor to the boy. Then the search began.

The professors had already tried several locator spells. Nothing had worked. They concluded that Harry had to be in some kind of protective barrier.

 _Or a dangerous enclosure._ Severus couldn't help but think. _What if Harry was hurt, or unconscious, or worse!_ Severus felt his heart quicken and he started taking slow, deep breaths, trying to calm his anxiety. Albus must have noticed.

"We'll find Harry, Severus. I'm sure he's fine. He could just be lost. The castle is fairly large."

"I can't help but fear the worst for him Headmaster." Severus said.

"I know Severus. It is what parents do. We will find him."

Severus breathed in, willing his heart to slow.

"I'm sending professors down different halls with students so they are close in case someone finds Harry."

Severus nodded, not really wanting to speak anymore. He started off, calling for his son, hoping he was okay.

* * *

Harry was dripping in sweat. It was getting harder to breath and his strategy of long, slow breaths was forgotten. He just had to keep focusing on his breathing. The room felt hotter than it had been just a few minutes ago. His head was throbbing and his stomach felt queasy. Where was his dad? He had been sure Severus would have found him by now. Did anyone even know he was missing? Was Sirius still looking for him thinking it was still a game? He wouldn't put it past Sirius to do so.

There was a noise outside. Or was Harry imagining it?

"Harry!" It sounded like a girl's voice. Harry blinked lazily. He couldn't bring himself to move. He felt his eyes starting to close on their own as he kept struggling to breath. His breathing was jagged and slow.

"Harry!" There it was again, accompanied by a couple male voices. People were looking for him! He had to get their attention.

"Help me." Harry tried to yell, but it came out in a whisper. He needed more breath. Taking his chances at the hope of getting help, Harry took in as much air as he could.

"Help!"

* * *

"I doubt we'll be the ones to find him, so save your breath, Liz." Matthew, a Gryffindor fifth year said. He, Liz, and Ryan were searching for Harry down a usually empty hall.

"You don't know what might happen. Harry!" Liz called again.

"Will you quit screaming like that? You're hurting my ears!" Ryan complained, giving his right ear a rub.

"Will you two shut up and listen? And if you don't help me at least call for him I'll hex you both to the moon and then tell Professor Snape that you didn't even bother to look for his son." Liz threatened. Both boys paled.

"Harry!" Liz tried again, glad the boys quickly followed her lead.

"Help!"

Liz froze.

"Did you two hear that?" Liz asked. Ryan and Matthew nodded, looking around.

"It sounded like . . . it came from the walls." Ryan thought aloud.

"Ryan, you're a genius!" Liz declared, pulling out her wand.

Ryan looked prideful.

"Hey, you know, I try to be as helpful as I can. Anything to save a little boy. I'm all about children."

"Shut up, you idiot. She's not even listening to you, Romeo." Matthew muttered as he joined Liz in scanning the walls.

"Hey Liz, what spell is that?" Matthew asked as Ryan joined the two.

"If you two bothered to pay attention in Professor Flitwick's class, you'd know that it's a scanner charm." Liz said annoyed, quickly showing the two what to do before dedicatedly searching the walls. "I read that sometimes rooms appear and disappear in the castle, but the way they disappear varies on the room. Some rooms disappear completely from the castle. Some rooms dissolve into the wall. And some rooms only the door becomes a part of the wall. So my guess is that . . ."

"Oh, shut it, Liz. We have a real emergency crisis here. We don't need a lecture on vanishing rooms." Matthew said annoyed.

"Hey guys, I think I got something!" Ryan shouted on the other side of the hallway. He held his wand still where it glowed the brightest near the wall.

"Merlin, I think you found him!" Matthew said.

"Revelio!" Liz shouted.

A hidden half door appeared. Liz thrust her wand to Matthew as she opened the door and crawled inside. Harry lay on his stomach, his eyes closed and his body still.

"I found him! He's in here!" Liz dragged him out in to the middle of the hall. "Oh no, I don't think he's breathing!" she laid her head down on his chest. Then she shouted to Ryan.

"Find a professor, hurry!" Ryan bolted down the hall. Matthew watched helpless at first before deciding to offer some advice.

"You're a lifeguard, aren't you? Don't you know CPR?"

"Kind-of, but I'm not licensed for it."

"Try."

Liz looked down at the boy. It was only moments before that the boy had cried for help. Perhaps there was hope. She focused on remembering her training, then began. She had been performing mouth to mouth for an entire minute when Ryan came running down the hall with a professor running with him. But it wasn't a professor she recognized.

"Guys, I found . . . someone." Ryan said. It was Remus.

Remus slid to the ground on the opposite side of Harry. Liz continued with her CPR, knowing that she shouldn't stop once started. Remus felt for a pulse on Harry, allowing the girl to continue. It was there, but slow. And the small hand was still warm. Harry had simply stopped breathing. Remus had sent a patronus to the other professors, letting them know Harry had been found. Severus was the first to appear, bolting down the hall. He stopped when he saw what was happening with Harry, covering his mouth with a hand. Sirius appeared from the other end of the hall with more professors and students behind him.

Severus noted the open door and looked inside. He figured Harry must have suffocated from lack of air. He took deep breaths as he turned back to look at his son, fearing that they were all too late.

Remus watched the girl's progress. He knew CPR as well, and a spell that might aid them, but the girl was doing everything right and seemed truly focused, he restrained himself from pushing her aside and taking over. At this point, either one of them had the chance of reviving Harry.

Liz wasn't even aware that she had a large audience watching her. She did note Severus settle by her side. That made her more anxious as she kept trying with mouth to mouth. Head was tilted back, two breaths, thirty chest compressions, watching for any breathing and repeat. She had to have been at it for at least a couple minutes now and her faith was starting to fade as tears filled her eyes. Two more breaths, thirteen chest compressions and a miracle.

Harry was breathing! His eyes squinted tighter as he took a deep breath through the mouth. Liz fell back out of pure joy, tears falling freely. She felt herself pulled in to brief, strong hug as the Potions Master thanked merlin for her rescue.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. His chest hurt and so did his head. He saw many people around him, they looked like they were cheering and clapping their hands. How confusing. Harry spotted his father hugging another person who appeared to be crying. He wanted his Dad.

"Daddy." Harry said weakly, half holding his arms out.

"I'm right here, baby."

Severus released the girl and lifted Harry, holding him gently when he really wanted to hug the boy and never let him go. But the boy probably still hurt. He rested his head on Harry's and began to descend towards the dungeons. That was until Sirius stepped in front of him.

"Severus, look I'm sorry this happened . . ." he started to say.

"Get out of my way." Severus snapped.

Sirius froze, surprised at the harsh tone. Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Later, Sirius." Remus told his downhearted friend.

* * *

Severus sat down on the couch with Harry still holding on to him. He rubbed the boy's back and ran a hand through his hair, gently rocking him. How close he had been to losing Harry still shook him. He knew he couldn't blame the mutt, but he was still angry at the lack of immediate action. But Harry was his focus right now.

"Harry, do you need something to drink? You missed dinner, are you hungry?"

He felt the boy shake his head. It took a moment to realize that Harry was silently crying. Severus felt stupid for not realizing.

"Baby, it's okay. You're okay now, I have you." Severus soothed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry." Harry cried.

"What are you sorry for, Harry?" Severus pulled the boy back so he could see his face. Harry's face was puffy from crying and his eyes were red. The boy hesitated before answering.

"I saw a door appear on the wall and we were playing hide-n-seek and he was coming so I hid behind the door. I'm sorry."

It took Severus a moment to figure out what Harry was talking about, who 'we' and 'he' were and why Harry felt the need to apologize. He remembered his rule of staying away from unfamiliar or strange rooms.

"So, you went into a room you've never seen before. Was that safe?"

"No." Harry's lip puckered out.

"Now you know why I gave you that rule, right? You don't know what some rooms in this castle may do. You nearly died Harry." Severus scolded lightly before pulling Harry in to a hug. He felt Harry return the hug. He knew the boy was expecting punishment, but Severus couldn't bring himself to do anything. He just wanted to hold Harry and never let him go.

 _Never let him go._ Severus thought. He had an idea for punishment now. It was simple enough.

"Tomorrow, you will remain in your room for the day. You will not leave unless I say otherwise. You are grounded, is that clear?" Severus told his son as gently as he could. He felt Harry nod. Severus sighed, laying his head down on Harry's. He wasn't about to let Harry wander the halls of Hogwarts alone any time soon, but the boy didn't need to know that now.

"Let's get you some dinner and then it's an early night for you." Severus decided. Lifting Harry up as he stood, he set Harry down on the couch and left to the kitchen. After a light meal, he escorted Harry to bed.

"Can you read me a story?" Harry asked.

"Of course, son." Severus answered.

Harry woke up the next morning to find a large tiger in the bed beside him. He smiled as the tiger lifted his head and chuffed gently.

"Dad, what are you doing in here?"

Freyr lowered his head to nuzzle Harry, softly moaning as he gave Harry a gentle lick with the tip of his tongue. It felt rough and made Harry's cheek itch, but Harry smiled nonetheless. He could tell that Severus had been worried about Harry and probably couldn't sleep, thinking that his son might stop breathing during the night.

"I'm okay, Dad, really. I'm still breathing." Harry snaked an arm around the great cat's neck, though he could barely make it halfway. Harry curled around the tiger, feeling the warmth of his fur. He closed his eyes and had nearly fallen back to sleep when he heard his door open.

"Hey, kiddo. Do you know where . . .?" He heard Sirius's voice. But it was cut short when Freyr propped himself up more with his front legs and snarled.

"Okay, I may just come back another time." Sirius started to retreat, but was stopped by Remus, who entered the room.

"Severus, we need to talk. Sirius has a lot to say to you." Remus said.

Freyr growled as he descended from Harry's bed, shifting completely before his hind legs reached the floor. Severus glared at the two, though it was mostly directed at Sirius.

"Make this quick, I have classes starting in an hour and I'd like to get my son settled before I leave." Severus growled as though he was still Freyr.

"Right." Sirius said. He led the way out to the living room, Severus following.

Remus approached Harry's bed and sat on the edge.

"You gave us quite the scare last night, cub." Remus said.

"I know. I was scared, too." Harry confessed.

"I take it you still got in trouble." The statement was almost worded like a question.

"Not really. Or not as bad as I thought I'd be in. Dad only grounded me for the day and I can't leave my room."

"That's it? Well, if anyone had been the most terrified it would have been your father. When Uncle Sirius told us that you were missing, your father went straight for the mutt ready to rip his head off his neck. Good thing I was there to stop him or you wouldn't have your Uncle Siri anymore." Remus gave a chuckle. Harry laughed as well, imagining his father trying to get to Sirius while Remus held him back.

"I was surprised to see Dad in my bed this morning. He must have been up all night."

"He might have been. You did stop breathing, Harry. There could have been a chance you would have stopped breathing again while you were sleeping. It's a very slight chance but I'm sure it was more than enough to have your father up with anxiety."

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"So the lesson in all of this is no more exploring strange rooms that appear out of nowhere, right?"

"Yes, Uncle Remus. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Harry. As long as you're safe." Remus gave Harry a quick kiss on the forehead before standing. "I better go make sure Uncle Sirius is still alive. I don't think it was wise of me to leave the two in the same room alone. Goodbye Harry."

"Bye."

Remus left and it was a couple minutes before his father reentered the room with a tray of food.

"You may stay in your pajamas or you may change. However, you are to stay in your room. I've set up an alarm so I will know if you leave. You may play with your toys, read or color. I'll be back here for lunch. If you stay in your room for the remainder of the day, we'll eat dinner in the Great Hall."

Harry smiled at that. "I'll be good Dad, I promise."

"Good."

* * *

While Harry was reading in bed, his father's owl, a large great gray, flew into his room. Harry set the book down and stroked the bird.

"Hey, Phantom. What do you have?" Harry accepted the scrolled note the owl held out to him. It was from his father.

 _Just checking up on you, Son. How do you feel? I am in the middle of the fifth year's Gryffindor and Slytherin class, always an entertaining one, indeed. Try to take a nap at some time today. Rest will help you feel better. If you need anything, call for a house elf to come find me. And rest! Love you, Harry. - Dad._

"I swear, Phantom, Dad worries too much." Harry turned the parchment over and began writing.

I'm okay, Dad. I feel a lot better. I guess I'll try to take a nap. Love you, too. - Harry.

"Here, boy. Take this to my Dad." Harry handed the owl the note and watched as it took off.

Rolling over in his bed, Harry closed his eyes and thought that a nap would be just what he needed.

* * *

Harry smiled as he listened to the trio's story of how they had come to save him. He had stayed in his room all day and his father took him to the Great Hall, introducing him to Liz Walker, who familiarized him to Ryan and Matthew. The three reminded him of his own friends. Liz was very much like Hermione, Matthew was like Ron, and Ryan could have been himself. Liz continued to talk about how terrified she had been when she found him and how happy she was that she got him breathing again.

"Look at it this way, kid. Now when people ask, you can say that you've already been kissed by a girl." Matthew added.

"I'm still surprised Professor Snape awarded fifty points to Gryffindor." Ryan commented.

"Yeah, who knew that slimy bastard had it in . . . ouch!" Ryan had elbowed Matthew roughly in the side. Harry heard him however, and took offence.

"Don't call my Dad that! I'm telling on you!" Harry took off to the head table and did just that. Severus sent him back to the trio with a message. Harry was sure his father had been more amused than angry.

"Dad said that he's taken ten points away from Gryffindor." Harry announced.

Everyone glared at Matthew.

"Sorry, kid. Force of habit. It wasn't nice, I know. Friends?" Matthew said.

"Friends!" Harry agreed quickly. Matthew shook his head.

"For being the son of that – Professor Snape, you're a great kid." Matthew ruffled Harry's hair.

"I'm glad you're okay, Harry. You know, besides the fifty points, he's placing me in his advanced potions class and buying everything I need for that class. Can you believe it? I'm rather good at potions and I was wondering if they offered advanced classes and now I'm in one! I bet as Professor Snape's son that you must be a genius in potions." Liz said. _Yep, she's a Hermione._

"I'm still learning. But Dad says that I'm a lot better than his first years." Everyone in hearing distance laughed at that. A couple first years groaned.

"I'm sure you are." Liz commented.

"Hey kid, I've got something for you." Ryan said reaching in to his pocket. He pulled out a miniature snitch. Harry looked at it excitedly as Ryan explained how it worked.

"It's a toy snitch made only to fly about six feet in the air. But it's a lot of fun trying to catch it. I've had it since I was nine, but I'd like to give it to you." Ryan held out the snitch to Harry.

Harry took the snitch happily and hugged Ryan, who expectantly returned it. Ryan had younger brothers so he was great with kids.

"Thank you Ryan. I really like it." Harry said.

"No problem, Harry." Ryan waved it off while Liz smiled at them both. Matthew rolled his eyes.

Harry had an idea and smiled impishly. He held the snitch up and released it, watching it fly around him before taking off through the Great Hall. Harry laughed and chased after it. Some students laughed at him while others shooed the annoying snitch away from their food.

"Maybe you should have given it to Snape to give to Harry." Matthew told Ryan.

"Maybe." Ryan slightly agreed.

Harry crawled under the Ravenclaw table when the snitch dove under it. Some students pulled their legs back, some jumped away from the table and others simply laughed. Harry followed the snitch as it flew higher above the Gryffindor table. Wanting to catch the snitch, Harry climbed on to the table and continued to reach for the winged toy. This time, everyone in the Great Hall was either laughing or screaming as students stood to avoid food falling and grabbed their pumpkin juice. Some drinks were spilt and food was dropped to the floor. The snitch paused halfway down the table, hovering just out of Harry's reach. Harry jumped up repeatedly, his had grazing the snitch.

He was suddenly grabbed around the waist and pulled off the table by his father. Severus summoned the snitch to him and pocketed it. He then set Harry down and had him face everyone.

"Apologize." Was his only command.

Harry looked at all the students in the hall. Some were smirking, others glaring and some were holding back a laugh. Some girls looked annoyed. The professors looked highly amused. Harry lowered his head, embarrassed at having to apologize to the entire hall this time.

"Sorry, everyone." He quickly said and then dove behind Severus.

"Mr. Fredro." Severus called. Ryan stepped forward.

"If you're going to give my son gifts, I'd appreciate it if you did so in my presence."

Ryan nodded. "Yes Professor, sorry sir."

Severus nodded, then led Harry out of the Hall. Once out of sight, he gave Harry a swat, though it didn't hurt. Harry took it more as a warning.

"If you ever behave in such a manner again, you'll be getting more of those. And the snitch is mine for the rest of the week." Severus scolded.

"Aww, but Dad! I just got it." Harry whined.

"And in the five minutes you had it you managed to wreck an entire Hall."

"Not the whole Hall." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"That's what I thought." Severus concluded.


	12. Of all the Things I Still Remember

Life caught up to me and I got busy. I believe I'm going to start updating weekly, so I have a designated schedule. This chapter offers a little more backstory to the characters of this reality. Enjoy.

* * *

Everything hurt. His head was pounding while pressure crushed his chest. He felt weak. But today he and Severus would shift into Freyr and Faolan and Freyr would start giving him the basics on hunting. He hadn't played as Faolan in nearly a month. He had been so excited last night. Harry remembered Severus warning him that if he didn't go to bed and stay there he would strap him to the bed and leave him there all day tomorrow while he went out to hunt. Harry went right to sleep.

But now he hurt. As soon as he had opened his eyes the next morning, pain erupted through his head. His stomach felt strange. He knew instantly that he was sick. Now his father wouldn't let them shift. Harry forced himself to get out of the bed, trying to ignore the pain in his head, and changed in to day clothes. He moved slower than usual but he managed to make his way down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

 _Summer just started. How did I get sick?_ Harry thought. As he approached the table, he gladly noted that Severus was behind the Daily Prophet. Harry sat down as Severus pushed a bowl of his favorite cereal towards him. Usually Harry dug in and inhaled the cereal, earning several glares from Severus, but today, just looking at the food made him want to sick up.

The paper suddenly lowered, and Severus turned a critical eye on Harry.

"I expect you to eat the entire bowl Harry. We aren't going anywhere until you do so."

Harry picked up his spoon and took a small bite of the food. He forced himself to swallow. He saw Severus frown at him but the man turned back to his paper.

Harry took the chance to stop eating while Severus wasn't looking. He played with the food, swirling it around. He picked up a spoonful of the cereal and let it fall back in to the bowl, repeating so a couple times. Then he started swirling it again.

"Enough of that! Either you eat your breakfast or you can go back to bed." Severus warned, his full attention on Harry and a glare plastering his face.

Harry shrunk back a bit. _Going back to bed sounds wonderful. But I really want to shift too. He won't let me if he finds out I'm sick. It's just one bowl. I can finish it._ Harry looked at the bowl and felt his stomach turn _. No, I can't finish it. I can't. I'll sick up for sure. I just hope Dad doesn't . . ._

"Go back to your room." Severus demanded. Harry looked up at his father with a startled expression. "Unless you're willing to tell me why you don't feel like eating, you can go to your room. When you're ready to eat, you may come back out. We will not be leaving this house until you have eaten every last bite."

Harry stood from the table. He wasn't sure if he would make it up the stairs. His stomach was really churning now. He started towards the stairs. He reached for the handrail when he felt his stomach flip.

* * *

Severus was annoyed. He knew Harry was excited, but denying breakfast was going too far. He would not be accused of starving his own son. _It won't take long. He'll be back down here in less than five minutes when he realizes he's hungry._ Severus returned to his paper, prepared to wait until Harry returned when he heard the boy stumble and slam the bathroom door open. When he heard Harry gurgle, it suddenly hit him why Harry didn't feel like eating.

Severus entered the bathroom Harry had run in to. He found Harry leaning over the toilet, crying silently. Feeling horrible, Severus rubbed Harry's back gently as he cleaned his face with a small cloth, feeling the warmth on Harry's cheeks and forehead. Then he picked Harry up and sat him on the sink counter. After summoning a thermometer and putting it in Harry's mouth, Severus pulled out a stomach soother and a pepper up potion from the mirror.

 _101.2. My poor baby, and I was trying to force him to eat._ Sighing, Severus summoned a spoon and measured out a good dose of the stomach soother, a potion Harry wasn't very fond of.

"Open up." Severus said.

Harry opened his mouth with a disgusted face. He took the potion, but held it in his mouth, feeling nauseous again. He didn't think he could swallow it.

"C'mon, baby. Swallow." Severus said soothingly. He rubbed Harry's throat, encouraging him to swallow. Harry forced the potion down and his stomach churned again, but after a moment, his stomach hurt less. Then Severus gave Harry the pepper up potion, which Harry took a bit easier. Lifting Harry up, Severus carried him up the stairs and to his room.

"It looks like 'back to bed' would have been your option whether you ate the cereal or not, son. Here, get back in to your pajamas. I don't think you'll be doing much else today." Severus handed Harry his pajamas. He waited as Harry changed out of his day clothes, noting the trembling lip and glassy eyes. He felt horrible. He had promised Harry he would take him out as Faolan, to teach him how to hunt. But now, that will have to wait until another time. _Some way to start the summer._

"Harry, it's all right. I promise once you're all better, we'll go out. We have all summer. And who knows, you might be all better by tomorrow morning."

Harry looked up at Severus with a slight smile, though his eyes were still pretty watery. Harry climbed back in bed. Severus brought over a coloring book, some crayons, Harry's fairytales book, and Harry's stuffed tiger.

"Here you go Harry. A little amusement for yourself, but I suggest that at some point you take a nice long nap. Rest will help you feel better." Severus said, sitting on the bed next to Harry. Harry curled up next to him, holding the book in between them. Severus sighed with a smile and laid next to his son.

"Alright, one story though. I have work I could do. And you need to rest."

"Babbitty Rabbitty!" Harry said, turning the book to said page.

"Ah, this one again? You must have it memorized." Severus commented. Harry laughed.

"Read it, Daddy." Harry commanded.

"Yes, sir." Severus mocked.

After a couple pages in to the story, Harry fell asleep. Severus gently laid Harry down on the pillow and headed downstairs. It was unfortunate that Harry had fallen ill, though it was really just a stomach bug and a slight fever which should pass by tomorrow or so. As he entered his living room, he met Remus with Padfoot. Frowning, Severus approached them.

"Hello, Severus. Sorry for the interruption. Where's Harry?" Remus asked.

"He's sick and asleep in bed." Severus answered.

"Oh." Remus said. Padfoot lowered his head and whined.

"I apologize for the inconvenience if that is all you came over for."

"No, actually, this gives me the chance to ask for more Wolfsbane. If you have any on stock, that is. I'm running low." Remus sat on the couch, Padfoot jumping up next to him.

"No dogs on the furniture. Your claws will ruin it, mutt." Severus growled.

Padfoot growled in irritation at Severus, but he jumped off the couch in respect of Severus's belongings. He laid down on the floor, resting his head.

"I have three supplies of Wolfsbane left. I shall give you those and make more. I'll add it to my list of potions to brew." Severus told Remus, summoning tea for them and throwing a biscuit to Padfoot, who caught it in the air.

"Are you still working on Albus's potion? What part of it isn't complete?" Remus asked.

"I've taken a long break from that particular potion. This will be the sixth month since my last attempt with it. I've been busy for one. And I'm trying to add the right magical components to the potion in order for it to grant the user's wish. As of right now, I've created a good luck potion. I've been doing research from an ancient potion book that combines the use of old magic with potions. It should give me the answers to my problem."

"Hmm. I still can't figure out Dumbledore's purpose for that potion. In all honesty, it sounds like a dangerous potion to make. Illegal even. A potion that could give you whatever you wish for. What if someone wishes for a million galleons? Or to be ruler of the wizarding world?" Remus pondered.

Padfoot chose this moment to shift into Sirius.

"Sounds like something Voldemort would have wished for." He added to the conversation.

"His name was Tom Riddle, not Voldemort." Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"Same person. But if this potion will have such power why create it? I say you stop all brewing of this thing. It's clearly dangerous. Dark even." Sirius said.

"I agree. Just imagine it in the wrong hands." Remus agreed.

"Hmm, perhaps I could find a way where only a wish with good intentions may be granted. More research, just bloody wonderful." Severus muttered.

"It would reduce the chance of a dark wizard rising again. No one wants their kids to grow up with one of those around, especially one that targets a baby. Like James Potter. His life was haunted by Voldemort. Could you imagine Harry growing up with a dark wizard around?" Sirius asked. Severus was already shaking his head.

"No, my son shall never know the horrors a dark wizard can bring. If one were ever to rise, I'm taking him and going into hiding." Severus declared.

"You do that, Severus. As long as he's safe." Remus smiled at Severus's protectiveness.

"What? No, don't do that! Or at least bring us with you. Do you know how much I'll miss him?" Sirius said.

"If one were ever to rise, I guess we'll see what happens." Severus said.

"Right." Sirius frowned. "The chances of one rising after the fall of Voldemort seems slim though. A lot of would be dark wizards died in that war. Or they're still rotting in Azkaban."

"Indeed." Severus commented. "Whether I make this potion with or without restrictions would have little effect on wizards with dark objectives. However, altering the potion to only grant wishes of good intentions is something to look in to. Thank you for the idea, Remus."

"Really, it was nothing, just me thinking out loud." Remus responded. Sirius seemed to be in thought.

"I still can't believe James risked his life for everyone. Remember that last battle, Moony? And Wormtail, that traitor." Sirius growled as if he was still in his animagus.

"Yes, Sirius, I remember Peter Pettigrew. And James saved the world. He died a hero, something he's always wanted to be."

"Yes, I know. Still hard to think about. I remember when we were enemies with Severus. How we'd always prank him and play jokes. Don't glare at me, we all apologized! What I was getting to was that if it wasn't for Lily, we'd never be Harry's uncles. And more importantly, I as his godfather." Sirius said proudly.

"And even more importantly, I as his father." Severus said, smirking. "Don't get so ahead of yourself, Sirius. You might be the favorite uncle, but I'm still his father and he wants to grow up to be just like me, as he so frequently reminds me."

"Yeah, rub it in, Snivellus." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Watch it, Black. Some comments are best left unsaid." Severus snarled.

Remus nudged Sirius in the side warningly.

"Sorry, Severus. That really was uncalled for." Sirius offered a guilty look.

"Hmm." Severus glared warningly at Sirius. "I'm going to fetch your potions for you. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience of having to come over for nothing."

"Oh, it's not for nothing, Severus. It gives me a chance to pick up my potions." Remus argued.

Severus left the room and headed to his potions lab.

"You need to watch what you say. What you might find as a joke may not be to other people." Remus scolded Sirius.

"I didn't even think about what I was saying, it kind of just came out."

"Obviously."

"I did apologize, Remus."

"You still need to watch your mouth. One of these days you're going to say the wrong thing to him and he'll slaughter you. And I won't bother trying to stop him."

"Glad to know I can count on you."

"Daddy?" came a small voice.

Remus and Sirius looked towards the stairs to see Harry reaching the bottom step, rubbing his eyes. The two watched as Harry walked in to the living room, his eyes half closed as he yawned.

"Daddy?" Harry called sleepily again.

"Your father is collecting a couple of potions for me, Harry. He'll be right back." Remus spoke up.

"Uncle Remus? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, not quite awake yet.

"We came to join you on your first hunt, but it seems you've fallen ill." Sirius answered.

"Uncle Siri? You were going to come hunting with me and Dad?" Harry asked.

"Of course. And Uncle Remus wanted to watch you catch your first prey." Sirius smiled. "But you're sick. So plans did change."

"I'm not really sick, it's just a cold." Harry rubbed at his eyes some more. Nothing was making sense and his head really hurt.

"Oh, you have more than just a cold, Harry." Severus said, coming up from behind him, carrying three vials. "Here you are, Remus."

"Thank you, Severus. I'm not sure if we woke him up or if he just decided to half sleepwalk around the house."

"I'm sure he discovered I was missing from his bed and came to look for me." Severus went to the confused Harry and lifted him up to carry him back to bed.

"Well, so long, Severus. Get well soon, Harry." Sirius said.

"Good day, Severus. Bye Harry, I hope you feel better." Remus added as the two left via floo.

Severus put Harry back in his bed and gave him another dose of pepper up potion. Harry clung to Severus, not wanting him to leave his side. Severus sighed patiently and laid down next to him.

* * *

Harry snuggled close to Severus. This was something he had always wanted. To be taken care of. When healthy and sick, something Aunt Petunia had once refused to do. Severus, though usually a very impatient man, seemed rather laid-back when it came to him. Harry liked that about Severus. When the man truly cared about something or someone, he let it show. Harry knew this had been the case in the old reality too, though that Snape had an interesting way of expressing it.

Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair. Harry sighed, leaning into the touch. He remembered a time when he was younger and had gotten hurt and Severus came right to his aid.

 _It had happened during the summer before his sixth birthday. Harry had tried to reach for a cup without climbing on the counters. He was only five years old, but he didn't want to have to call Severus out from the potions lab. He also didn't want to climb on the counters because the last time he did that Severus had scolded him and given him a few good swats. He did not want a repeat of that. It would have been easier if he did just climb. How would Severus know? But what if he came up from his lab and caught him just as he started up? He couldn't risk it._

 _Lowering his arm, Harry thought about what to do. He really was thirsty. He should have asked for a drink before Severus went downstairs. And now he couldn't reach the cups to get himself a drink. He felt helpless because of his size. Why couldn't the cup just fly into his hands?_

 _Harry must have been staring really hard at the cups as he thought these words because the next thing he knew, plates, glasses, and bowls all started flying out of the cupboard. Harry stared wide eyed._ Oh no, fly back in, fly back in! _Harry thought frantically. Instead of obeying his wishes, everything fell to the ground around him, missing him by a few centimeters. The glass shattered and pieces flew at Harry, cutting into his arms, legs and cheeks. He let out a pained cry and tears began falling from his eyes._

 _"Harry! What happened?" Severus came into view. When he saw the scene, he immediately went to Harry, picked him up and carried him away from all the glass. He sat him down on the couch and reached in to his robes for a numbing potion._

 _"Here, Harry. I need to remove the glass from your skin. It'll be done magically, but depending on where it's removed it may hurt a lot." Harry drank the potion and watched as his father performed the spell a moment later. Glass gathered in a small pile on the coffee table in front of the couch. Severus reached into his robes again for a salve of some sort. He began rubbing it on Harry's skin, starting with his cheeks._

 _"Can you tell me what happened?" Severus asked._

 _Harry nodded and explained that he had wanted a drink but didn't want to bother Severus while he was working and tried to reach for a cup. And then he explained how all the plates and glasses started flying and how they all fell on him. Severus worked the salve on Harry's arms and legs as he listened. The cuts from the glass slowly disappeared._

 _"So, you had a display of accidental magic. You could have just called for me Harry. I could put a stasis spell on whatever I'm working on. If you need me, I want you to come and get me, okay?"_

 _"Okay, Daddy." Harry agreed._

 _"Perhaps I should invest in some plastic dinnerware. What do you think?" Severus said as he pulled out a small juice box from his robes. Harry frowned as he accepted the drink._

 _"What else do you have in there?" Harry wondered pointing at his father's robes. Severus smirked._

 _"I like to call it my emergency kit." He answered._

Harry smiled, laughing slightly at the fond memory. He felt Severus lightly and gently smack his bottom.

"You're supposed to be falling asleep, Harry. What could possibly be so funny that it's keeping you awake, hmm?" Severus asked.

Harry didn't answer, simply nuzzling deeper into Severus, his eyes closing.

"I thought you told me seven was too old to snuggle."

"It's not. I'm still small enough." Harry argued. He yawned.

"Oh, so now it's a matter of size, not so much age, is it?" Severus commented. Harry didn't answer.

* * *

Severus looked down at his son. Harry had fallen asleep. _About time, you impudent imp_. Severus smiled down at Harry. Even when sick, Harry's attitude was always so cheerful, it was as if nothing would stop him from behaving like a care-free child. Severus remembered a time when he had played hide and seek with Harry in their animagus forms and Harry had hidden in the most unbelievable spot.

 _"You have to count to thirty, Dad. And when you're done, you say 'ready or not, here I come' really loud and then you have to find me." Harry had informed him. At six years old, Harry believed himself to be the wisest person on earth and made sure to give instructions very clearly._

 _"Thank you for the rules of hide and seek, child, I don't think I'd have ever figured them out on my own." Severus said sarcastically._

 _"Don't forget them." Harry said._

 _"I won't. Now, my rules. Stay in the yard. Do not go near any of the trees nor hide behind or heaven forbid in one. Do not go in to the forest, period. And stay out of my garden. You may hide among the playground, around the pond - do not go in to it - or in the house. You know where you're forbidden in the house."_

 _"Yes, Dad." Harry said. After shifting in to the great cats, Faolan waited until Freyr covered his eyes with his paws and started counting. Freyr counted slowly, listening to the cub's soft paws as he trotted away. He could no longer hear the quiet steps as he reached fifteen._ So he found a spot outside somewhere. _Freyr purred. He finished counting to thirty before standing._

 _Freyr stalked forward, using his nose for some aid. He traced the boy's steps to about halfway across the yard towards the playground when he discovered that Faolan's sent disappeared. Pausing, Freyr studied the playground where the scent was originally leading him._ Had Faolan accidentally covered his scent? Perhaps accidental magic. _Continuing forward, Faolan checked the playground, climbing up the slide and looking around the top part. He looked down towards the swings, but there was no little tiger. Before descending, he glanced around the meadow, but didn't see any out of place stripes._

 _Sliding down the slide, Freyr crawled under the playground, having to keep low due to his size, and checked every nook and cranny. He came out on the other side with no sign of Faolan. Freyr eyed the grounds and decided to try the house. It was strange._ I was sure Faolan had been heading for the playground. How did his scent just stop? _Freyr sniffed around the house, climbing under the porch and glancing under the front stairs. He crawled under the house a bit more, but because of his size he couldn't quite climb under completely. But there was also no Faolan in sight._

 _Retreating, Severus paused in thought._ Unless he went inside, the only other place he really could have hidden himself is in the reeds by the pond _. Freyr decided to check there. He stalked through the tall cattails and rushes, hoping he could surprise Faolan if he were to chance upon him. He made three complete circles in alternating directions, just in case Faolan was moving on him. It seemed highly unlikely that the small cub was hiding near the pond._

 _There was no way Faolan had gone inside so quietly. He would have heard the large dog flap slap back against the wood of the door if that had been the case. Freyr looked in and around some stray bushes here and there. His garden was something Faolan naturally knew to stay out of, but Freyr glanced around it just to be sure._

Where was he? _Glancing at the forest, Severus snarled._ I sure hope he didn't.

 _Freyr began advancing towards the forest, passing the playground. He tried to relocate Faolan's scent and picked up on it quickly. He followed for two steps, before tripping over something, bending his paw painfully but not injuring it thankfully. He looked at what he had tripped over and discovered a small fox hole._ I bet my claws he's in that! _Freyr purred silently._

 _Glancing into the hole, Freyr discovered it was deeper than it looked. But the little amber eyes staring back at him were his son's._

 _"There you are! About time I found you." Freyr sat as Faolan crawled out._

 _"Now, how did you chance upon this nifty hiding spot?" Freyr asked._

 _"Same way you did, Dad." Was Faolan's cheeky response._

Severus returned from his reverie smiling slightly at Harry. That fox hole was still a hot spot for Harry in hide and seek and he had used it on his uncles before. Sirius had spent a good half hour looking for Harry before Remus decided to join. Sirius, as Padfoot, used his nose to look for Faolan's scent while Remus used his heightened senses to listen and look for the cub. The two mutts walked around the yard for another twenty minutes looking for Harry before Severus came out and headed straight for the fox hole, lifting the cub out by his scruff. Harry had laughed on about it the rest of the day.

They were great memories he cherished, as were those he had of Lily. Harry had asked to see a photo album with pictures of his mother, but Severus showed Harry the pensieve he had that stored many memories of Lily. The first few memories were of when he met Lily and their years at Hogwarts, the next of their engagement, wedding, and Lily's pregnancy, ending with a baby Harry. And, finally, of Lily and Severus raising Harry, from diaper changing (Severus was more amusing to watch, since he spoke to Baby Harry using large words to describe what an atrocious mess he was), to bottle feeding, Harry's first words, his first steps, first birthday, and potty training (Harry had blushed at that memory). Those memories ended with a pale, smiling Lily lying in bed with Harry curled up next to her.

Severus missed Lily dearly, and after showing Harry the memories, he had to hold Harry while the boy silently cried himself to sleep. He knew it wasn't fair that Harry never got a chance to really get to know his mother. And Severus remembered the day after Lily passed. He could still hear little Harry calling for her and receiving no answer. Whenever Severus had tried to go to Harry at such moments, Harry would yell "No Daddy! Mommy!"

Severus tried hard to explain to Harry that his mother was not coming back, and after a few months, Harry just seemed to accept the fact and stopped calling for Lily. Instead, he would always seem to run to Severus and he'd cry whenever his father left him alone, even if it was to the potions lab or his own bedroom. When his uncles visited, Harry would venture a bit away from Severus and played games with his uncles as long as he could see his father. In all honesty, losing his wife in the time of Harry's terrible two's made the loss hurt so much more. How Harry didn't understand what 'passed away' meant and then losing the hyper active rascal to a quiet, clingy, and unsure child made Severus wonder if Harry would need help.

 _How Harry has brightened up since_. Severus gave Harry a quick kiss before leaving the room and heading to his lab to continue his extensive research. Picking up the ancient book, he found the page he was last on and continued reading, playing with a useless experiment potion. _If you keep brewing and researching potions like you do, your brain is going to become a potion._ Familiar words told him in his head. Severus smiled as he remembered how Lily would scold him about wanting to brew and try experiments all the time.

" _Severus, honestly. Can't it wait until after Harry is in bed tonight? Though I'd like some quiet time with just the two of us, you know." Lily said as Severus read the latest potion's article. He had been wanting to try a potion one Potions Master claims to be an impossible potion to neutralize due to how acidic its ingredients were. The potion was used as a cleaning product and killed off bacteria. If there was a way to neutralize the potion it could be used to help sterilize Healers before heading in to surgery. Severus was sure he could find a way to . . ._

 _"Severus!"_

 _Severus snapped his head up. Lily was glaring at him. What did he do? Even Harry looked up from his breakfast, looking at his mother in interest._

 _"Yes, Lily?" Severus said. Lily rolled her eyes._

 _"Did you hear a word I said? You can play with potions later, after you help me with Harry."_

 _"Me! Hawwy!" the one-and-a-half-year-old said from his high chair. Severus smiled at his son._

 _"Don't worry. I just need to put this article downstairs so I have it for tonight." Severus assured his wife._

 _"And what am I supposed to do? Play apprentice? Go to bed by myself?" Lily asked._

 _"Hmm. I guess it can wait until the weekend." Severus smirked. Lily huffed, tossing her red hair back as she filled Harry's sippy cup with apple juice, though it was mostly watered down with a slight apple taste. She handed it to Harry._

 _"Juice." He said happily. He drank some before picking up his fork again and stabbed at his eggs, then used his free hand to pick up the eggs and eat them. He grabbed another handful and offered it to his father. "Daddy."_

 _"You eat it, Harry. Daddy has his own." Severus said. Harry paused before shoving the food in his mouth, then offering a handful to his mother. "Mommy."_

 _"Looks like he's in a sharing mood." Lily commented. "My sister sent me an invitation to her anniversary party. She'd like for all of us to attend." Lily ignored Severus's groan._

 _"That isn't until next month." Severus said._

 _"It's always good to plan early."_

 _"As much as I enjoy your sister's company, I could do without being in the presence of her husband. I don't know why she married that man." Severus mumbled._

 _"Severus, please." Lily gave Severus a long, tired look. "Petunia said it was love at first sight and Vernon is a very caring husband and father. He's a little traditional, but a good man."_

 _"A good man who doesn't like wizards."_

 _"You intimidate him. What am I saying? You intimidate half of the human population."_

 _"Hmm." Was all Severus said. Lily sighed._

 _An owl flew in through an open window, landing next to Lily's plate. It held out its leg for Lily to untie the letter._

 _"It's from my Healer. He says something wasn't right with the blood test and needs me to make another appointment to go in and see him. I'll be right back, Severus." Lily stood up and left to the study._

 _"Owl!" Harry called out. He offered another handful of eggs to the owl, who gladly pecked at some before flying away. Severus took a long drink from his coffee as he watched Harry feed the owl, then forked up some eggs._

 _"Harry. Watch Daddy." Severus said, before slowly lifting his fork to his mouth._

 _Harry stared at Severus for a moment, then used his own fork to stab at his eggs. Then he held the fork out to Severus, flinging some eggs to the floor. Severus took a hold of Harry's wrist and led the fork towards Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth and chewed._

 _"There you go, baby. You did it."_

 _Harry clapped happily at the praise before using his hand to grab a handful of eggs and shove it in to his mouth. He clapped more as he chewed the eggs and swallowed. Severus shook his head, though he had to admit he was rather amused. Severus returned to eating his own breakfast, shoveling up some hash browns._

 _"Ah!" He heard Harry say. He looked at Harry and saw the boy leaning forward with his mouth open. He allowed Harry a bite of his hash browns then took a bite as well._

 _"Mmm. Yummy." Harry said._

 _"They are very good, indeed." Severus commented._

 _After breakfast, Lily took Harry back to the boy's room to change him in to some play clothes while Severus went to his lab to lay his article on a vacant table. He looked over his ingredients, hoping he had the one he believed would play neutralizer. He found the one he was looking for and brought it to the table with the article_. That should do it, this should be a relatively easy potion to create. And with the use of just one ingredient _. Severus started writing down notes on his thought and observations and what he hoped the outcome would be._

 _"Oh, Daddy! Harry wants to show you something." Lily's voice came from up the stairs._

 _"One moment, love." Severus called back. He heard Lily descending the stairs slowly, and when he saw her enter he also noted Harry was walking with her._

 _"Lily, don't bring him down here. It's not safe." Severus frowned._

 _"I'm right here and you're down here, he's fine. But look at his outfit!" Lily held Harry still so Severus could see Harry's shirt. It said 'Potions Master's Apprentice' and had a bubbling cauldron under the words. Severus smiled at that._

 _"How cute. Where'd you find that?" Severus asked._

 _"It was on sale at Diagon Alley. I thought it was perfect." Lily said._

 _"Well, it suits him well." Severus lifted Harry high in to the air, making Harry laugh. "Because one day, you my son, are going to be the best potions master in the world!" Severus rubbed Harry's nose with his own before lowering him to his hip._

 _"You have some high hopes for him, Severus. I'm sure he's going to be as mad about potions as you are." Lily rolled her eyes._

 _"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Severus asked, walking back towards the stairs, allowing Lily to walk up first._

 _"I guess it could be taken either way. But if you keep brewing and researching potions like you do, your brain is going to become a potion, and then what will I do with you?" Lily asked._

 _"I promise you my brain is far from becoming a potion." Severus set Harry down on his feet so the toddler could run around looking for toys. "Now, about the Healer. What exactly did he say?"_

 _"Oh, just that the results had to be redone for safety measures. One of their blood tests went wrong and apparently it's common for that to happen. I just have to go back in so they can draw a couple more drops of blood. Nothing to worry about, Sev." Lily gave Severus a kiss before following after Harry. "Well, come on, Severus. You promised Harry you'd help him finger paint." Severus groaned._

 _"The boy doesn't even know what a promise is. Or finger painting."_

Severus felt a pang in his heart. If he had only known then that that blood test had predetermined his wife's death, he would have tried and discovered a way to stop it then and there. But no, after another blood drawn and three weeks of unnecessary waiting, whatever could have been done would never have worked. And three months later, Lily passed away.

Severus didn't feel like experimenting anymore. He returned to his living room and laid down on the couch. Lily didn't start showing any symptoms of an illness until halfway through the first month. She had grown restless and lost her appetite. But she never let it slow her down. She continued being a caring mother for Harry and tried lightening Severus's mood with her charisma. She kept her family from becoming depressed and worried about her condition. As the third month struck, Lily found it hard to leave the bed for more than an hour at a time and Severus helped her with more daily activities, such as cleaning, cooking, and keeping Harry busy. It had been hard seeing Lily die in front of him, but Lily kept him strong. It wasn't until she had finally passed during the night that he lost it.

It had happened at around three in the morning, when he woke up with a feeling that something wasn't right. He turned to Lily and touched her face. She had still been warm so it took him a moment to realize that she wasn't breathing. Then, he went in to panic mode.

He tried CPR, hoping it would at least revive her long enough for him to think of another plan. However, after a half hour of doing so with some reviving spells in between, he broke down, crying for Lily as he merely held her close. Severus hated the memory. He wanted to forget it, but it was connected to too many wonderful memories and obliviating the mind was very dangerous. Severus closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep and rest. He couldn't though, now that he had so much on his mind.

He felt a hand touch his. He opened his eyes and found Harry staring down at him. _Those green eyes._ Severus took a hold of Harry's hand, rubbing it gently.

"You're supposed to be asleep, child. At this rate, you'll never get better." Severus scolded half-heartedly. Harry held his gaze, his green eyes taunting Severus.

"You look sad, Daddy." Harry stated. Severus smiled at him. Only Lily had been able to read him so well. It looks like she passed that gift down to her son.

"I'm fine Harry. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Harry asked. Severus sighed.

"Your mother. I miss her."

Harry looked down. Severus wondered what he was thinking about. He was pretty good at reading emotions on other people but he couldn't seem to with Harry at the moment. When Harry looked up, Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"I miss Mom, too." He confessed.

Severus smiled before pulling Harry forward and wrapping his arms around him. Harry returned the hug, then climbed on to the couch and laid down next to his father, though it was more like on top of Severus. Severus didn't mind though. He was just glad that Lily's spirit still lived in his – _their_ son. Harry rested his head on Severus's chest, closing his eyes.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Harry. You'll be more comfortable." Severus asked.

"I'm okay, Dad." Harry answered.

"Of course you are. You better not get me sick." Severus stroked Harry's hair, before closing his eyes as well. He might as well as take a nap now. Harry obviously isn't going to move anytime soon. Severus fell asleep, dreaming about Lily.


	13. Daddy, Can You Fly?

_Faolan climbed higher in the tree he was in. He knew he shouldn't be climbing, as it was against his father's biggest rule when the two were in the forest, and this was by far the highest he had ever climbed. The small dog sized tiger finally reached the highest branch in the tree and looked over the forest. It was an amazing view, with the sun setting behind the mountains in the far distant valley. The air was cooler and there was a slight breeze that blew through Faolan's fur. Faolan felt amazing all the way up in this tree. Then, he looked down._

 _It was such a long way down. He had managed to climb up, surely it couldn't be too hard to climb down. Faolan tried to step down a branch, but he felt himself leaning too far forward and he moved back up to where he was. He knew what he needed to do._

Dad's going to kill me, but I need his help, _Faolan thought. The cub began mewling for help._ I hope he can hear me. I'm really high up here.

 _Suddenly, he saw Freyr leap through the branches, almost as if he was_ flying _through the air, straight towards Faolan. Startled, Faolan fell backwards, losing his grip on the branches and he felt himself falling. He was surprised that he didn't seem to hit any branches on his way down. But the feeling of falling . . ._

Harry's eyes flew open as he sat up on the couch. Blinking, Harry looked down, feeling the soft couch beneath him. Breathing heavy, Harry remembered that he had decided to take a nap after lunch. _It was just a dream._

"Alright there, son?"

Harry looked over to where Severus was sitting in his favorite armchair across from the couch. The man looked like he had been grading essays. Severus was staring at Harry with a concerned look.

"I'm okay, Dad. It was just a dream." Harry said. Harry laid back down on the couch, rolling over on to his side. He grabbed the blanket that had fallen _(strange, I don't remember putting a blanket over myself before falling asleep - this is what father's are for)_ and curled under it, snuggling into the warmth. Harry glanced out a window, reminding himself that it was winter, not summer, and then glanced around the house. It was the last day of Christmas holiday.

"Was it a nightmare? Sometimes there is significance to nightmares and dreams." Severus said, refocusing on the essay he was marking.

Harry stared at his father. Freyr had flown in his dream. There was no other way to describe what the tiger had done. Freyr, his father, had flown. Harry remembered that in his old reality, Severus had been capable of flying unaided by a broom or object. McGonagall had commented that Severus had learned how to fly from Voldemort. Harry was curious to know if Severus was still capable of unsupported flight. And Severus did just mention that some dreams have significance to them. Maybe this dream was telling him that Severus isn't that much different from the old one. No harm in asking.

"Daddy, can you fly?" Harry asked.

"Not now, son. I'm busy. Besides, it's a little cold out to be flying, don't you think?" Severus answered, not taking his eyes off the essay he was painting red.

Harry frowned, wondering what Severus meant before realizing that the man probably thought that he was referring to brooms.

"No, Dad, I mean can you really fly? Without a broom or anything." Harry explained.

Severus's quill froze, and Harry watched as his father slowly looked up at him. Severus frowned, studying Harry for a moment.

"No . . . I cannot." Severus tilted his head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering. Would you learn how to fly if you could? I think that would be brilliant." Harry said.

"Unsupported flight is dark magic, Harry." Severus said, lowering his eyes to the essay in his lap, though he didn't seem to focus on it.

"Oh." Harry wondered if Severus had ever been as interested in the dark arts in this reality as he was in his previous world. "Are you sure you can't fly? I think it would be . . ."

"No, Harry, I can't fly." Severus suddenly growled. "Why do you keep asking?"

Harry was shocked at the sudden change in tone.

"I'm sorry. I was only making sure, Daddy."

Severus sighed, setting down his quill and rubbing his temples.

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I . . . knew someone who could fly without the use of a broom. It's nothing but pure dark magic." Severus said.

"Oh, I was only wondering. I guess brooms are the best then, right?" Harry said, wanting to change the subject.

"They are the best, indeed, son." Severus smiled softly.

"Then that means I'm the best flyer in the house!" Harry smirked.

Severus seemed to be distant, however, lost in a train of thoughts.

Harry snuggled deeper into his blanket, wondering what his father could be thinking of.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Severus returned to Hogwarts, settling back in to their quarters while students were arriving. Harry was busy reading his fables book on the couch when Severus handed him a scrolled parchment.

"It's from your aunt." Was all the man said before walking back to his study.

Harry unrolled the parchment and read.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _It's been awhile since our last visit! I miss you so much! Dudley thanks you for the new hat and mittens you and your father got him for Christmas, and he enjoyed that chocolate frog as well. I wish you could visit soon, but I'd prefer if it were a bit warmer, I don't care much for snow. Like our last visit in August when we took a family trip to the beach. Do you still have that tan you earned? Your father wasn't too happy about the sunburn on your cheeks and nose, but I did tell you to reapply at lunch, you little troublemaker!_

 _I wish you and Uncle Vernon would start getting along. Even if it's only a few words to each other, it would be progress. I really don't remember when this rivalry between Uncle Vernon and your father began, it's been going on for so long. I hope one day the two will see eye to eye, but I can only ask for the best out of the two. At least, you and Dudley get along. Dudley is constantly asking me questions about the wizarding world and I can't ever seem to provide enough of an explanation for him. One of Dudley's questions is: how do the wizards make the chocolate frog come to life? Magic, of course! But I'm sure you could come up with a better explanation. I would love to hear from you, so write soon._

 _Hugs and Kisses,_

 _Aunt Petunia_

Harry smiled as he finished reading the letter. He quickly found some parchment and began writing back, telling her about the rest of his summer and how great he was doing. He told her that he had sadly lost the tan he earned and that his dad hadn't been too upset about the sunburn ( _he only made me keep the burn as a lesson so I would remember to apply more sunscreen when I'm told_ ). Harry paused as he thought about his relationship with Uncle Vernon.

Ever since his first encounter with his uncle, Harry became wary of Vernon whenever he visited his aunt. However, the man had simply ignored him for most part. Harry believed that his father may have threatened Uncle Vernon, but when he asked Severus, he had said ' _don't be ridiculous, son, I merely spoke to him about the incident and suggested that he receive anger management help._ ' Harry believed his father, but he also believed that some part of the story had been left out. His dad tended to insult and threaten everyone he knew to some degree.

Dudley was another topic. Dudley was full of questions and curiosity; a side Harry never knew existed in his cousin. Dudley enjoyed petting and feeding the owls treats when they delivered letters (mostly coming from his dad), and he loved watching Severus perform tricks or just simply use magic when he and Aunt Petunia visited their house, which was usually for birthdays. Harry liked this Dudley a lot better than the old one.

Harry wrote down more about how he missed playing with Dudley. He also noted that his father had told him that there was some kind of substance in the chocolate frogs that made them move. After signing the letter (as best as he could with his tiny, wobbly hands), Harry looked for his father to ask if he could take it up to the owlery.

"Dad, I finished my letter! Can I go take it to the owlery? Dad?"

Harry entered his father's study but it was empty. On the desk, however, was a note.

 _The professors are holding a quick meeting. Stay in our rooms. I'll be right back. – Dad_.

Harry wondered how the man managed to sneak away from him. It wouldn't be the first time that Severus had appeared or disappeared from sight. Harry remembered one incident when he had been mad at his father and was sitting in the chair and drawing a rather unflattering picture of Severus. He had been thinking about all the times he and Ron would write notes back and forth to each other in potions. Suddenly, from above him, he heard a "Fascinating." Harry shot his head up, staring right into his father's eyes. Severus was casually leaning on the back of his chair as if he had been there for hours. Harry had been quite embarrassed.

But delivering the letter wouldn't take Harry long. He would go and be back in less than five minutes. Without giving it a second thought, Harry left to the owlery to visit his father's owl.

The great gray recognized Harry when he walked into the owlery. He flew down to the boy and landed gently on the held out arm, knowing to be careful around the small child. He accepted a small treat from Harry.

"Hi, Phantom. You're such a pretty owl. I bet you'll like Hedwig when I get her. She was pretty just like you. And smart, too." Harry stroked the owl's feathers before tying the letter to his leg. "Take that to Aunt Petunia. Good boy." Harry said as the owl take off. As Harry turned to leave, he saw Albus Dumbledore enter.

"Why, hello, my boy. What brings you here?" Albus asked.

"I was just sending a letter out to Aunt Petunia. I didn't know you had an owl."

"I don't. I just enjoy the beautiful sight of so many owls peacefully resting. Your father is at a meeting. Does he know you're here?"

"No." Harry looked down at the floor.

"Well, perhaps I should walk you back, just in case he has returned from the meeting."

"Thanks, Albus." Harry said. As they left the owlery, Harry continued talking.

"I guess since Dad wasn't a spy or anything this time around, he didn't grow an interest for the dark arts."

"What makes you say that, Harry?" Albus asked.

"Well, I asked Dad if he could fly . . . you know, without a broom . . . and he said that he couldn't and that flying is dark magic." Harry explained. Albus seemed to be in deep thought.

"Your father can fly, Harry. It seems that fate would have your father the same in both worlds. Your father was still very interested in the dark arts in his first few years of school and even after that. I'd say his interest in the dark arts was actually stronger in this reality than the old one. The spells he created in Hogwarts in your world still exist now because of him. He also taught himself to fly after witnessing so many deatheaters do so. He is also still a very accomplished Occlumens." Albus said.

Harry tried to remember what spells Severus had created in his world, but his mind remained fuzzy. He remembered an incident with Draco, a potions book . . . no, it was too fuzzy to remember what it was. Harry frowned. Sometimes being obliviated was a pain, but he understood why it had to be done. He can't go back to Hogwarts already knowing how to do everything, now could he?

"So, Dad can fly? But why did he tell me he couldn't?" Harry asked.

"He might be ashamed. He did create curses and can fly like Tom Riddle could. And anything Voldemort could do is not appreciated by most wizards." Albus said.

Harry watched his feet as he walked beside the headmaster. He would have to expose Severus somehow. They were very close to his father's quarters, so Albus stopped.

"When you reveal to your father that you know, tell him that I said he shouldn't lie to his child." And with that, Albus left.

Harry entered his quarters and was immediately jumped on by Severus.

"Where were you? Did you not read the note? Or did you leave without even bothering to come ask me first?" Severus seethed, grabbing Harry's arm and sitting him down on the couch. Harry adjusted himself on the couch before answering.

"I only went to the owlery. I didn't think it would take so long, but I ran into the headmaster and he walked me back." Harry hopped that mentioning Albus would ease Severus's worry. He was sure Severus was thinking of the hide and seek incident that happened just last year. Severus seemed to cool off as he dragged a hand across his face before pointing a finger at Harry.

"Do not ever leave these rooms without my knowledge or permission again, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Dad." Harry answered. Harry figured he'd try getting answers out of his father later, when the man was in a better mood.

Later that evening, Severus decided to avoid the Great Hall and eat his dinner in peace with his son. Harry chewed his ham slowly, trying to think up of a way to get Severus talking. He took a bite of his mac and cheese.

"I expect you to eat your Brussel sprouts, son. At least half of them." Severus said.

"Yes, Dad." Harry glared at the disgusting greens that sat on his plate taunting him. He speared one and put it in his mouth, making a disgusted face as he chewed and then swallowing the food down with several gulps of his chocolate milk.

"At this rate we'll be sitting here all night waiting for you to finish that." Severus gave Harry an amused look.

"I don't like Brussel sprouts." Harry complained.

"And I don't like chocolate milk. Finish your dinner." Severus said.

"I don't see you drinking the chocolate milk." Harry muttered.

"What was that?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"I figured as much."The man smirked.

Harry ate another bite of his mac and cheese, watching Severus. He seemed like he was in a good mood. Maybe he should try prying now.

"Daddy, did you ever create your own spells?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, I have. A couple you will soon learn when you get to Hogwarts, I'm sure. They seemed to have slipped from my private notes and are quite popular now."

"Brilliant. What kind of spells are they?"

"Typical . . . prankster spells, I guess." Severus answered.

"Did you ever create any dark spells? Like curses?" Harry knew he was biting the bullet with that question. He heard Severus's fork hit his plate. Harry avoided looking up.

"Have I ever created curses?" Severus repeated slowly. "Why are you so interested in dark magic and curses, Harry?"

"No reason." Harry shrugged. "I . . . was reading . . ." Harry was trying hard to think up of a lie.

"You were reading. What were you reading?" Severus asked.

Harry gulped. He was treading on thin ice now. The only dark books Harry new Severus possessed he had seen on high shelves in his father's study. Since he couldn't reach the books, he never tried to go for them. But he already mentioned that he had read something and he knew Severus wouldn't let that go until he figured out what book it was that Harry had 'read.'

"Harry Severus, I am growing impatient. What were you reading and where?" Severus growled.

"I . . . forgot." Harry said. He flinched when his father slammed his hand down on the table.

"Bring me the book that you were reading. Now." Severus said.

"I . . . really did forget what book it was. I read it in the library yesterday when you let me go up there." Harry said. Severus exhaled angrily.

"Fine. Tomorrow, you will show me what book it was you were reading. I want you to drop this dark arts nonsense. It's . . . not healthy."

"Yes, Dad." At least he'd be able to look around for a simple intro to dark arts book. _That was too close. I have to be more careful with my lies. But why am I the one who has to lie? Dad should have just told the truth to begin with._

* * *

The week went by torturously slow for Harry. The day after the 'book' incident, Severus had Harry show him what book he had 'read.' Harry found a very basic dark arts book that explained the basics behind the dark arts, but went no deeper than that. Severus seemed relieved by the book, but scolded Harry for roaming away from his allowed section in the library. Harry was growing frustrated with his lack of progress.

It was nearing the weekend and Harry was running out of ideas and questions, or at least ones that weren't suspicious. He thought about how he could get Severus to open up and reveal his ability to fly. However, nothing good was coming to mind, and his father entered the room.

"Hey, son, what say you and I head home for the weekend? I need to work on the Headmaster's potion and I'm sure you'd like to play in the snow."

Harry smiled as an idea came to mind. It was cruel, dangerous, and would probably end poorly for his bottom, but it was probably the best way to force the truth out of his father.

Severus and Harry arrived home Friday afternoon. Harry went on as normal for the entire evening. He would initiate his plan tomorrow, when the time was perfect. He and Severus played a game of Monopoly after dinner until Harry practically fell asleep on the board. As he was carried to his bed, Harry opened his eyes, confused, and tried to make his next move.

"I'd like to trade my Pentonville Road for your Mayfair." Harry felt himself laid down on his bed.

"You have the Mayfair, son. We'll finish the game tomorrow evening. Good night."

Harry, still confused, wondered why the game board looked just like his bed. His eyes slowly closed, visions of rolling dice and dancing top hats played over and over in his head.

The next morning, Harry decided to initiate his plan. After eating breakfast and spending most of the morning coloring and finishing the assigned homework Remus had given him, Harry looked at the outside thermometer and smiled. _35 degrees Fahrenheit. Good thing it's a warm winter or I'd freeze doing this._

Harry heard his father come up the stairs, and since it was nearing lunchtime, Harry quickly went back to working on his homework on the couch. _You have 36 chocolate frogs to share among yourself and three friends. How many chocolate frogs will each of you receive?_

"What are you doing, Harry?" Severus asked from above him.

"Working on homework. Can you help me with this problem?"

"After lunch. Come on, to the table with you."

Harry went to the table and waited for his father. Harry was a bit nervous about how well his plan would play out. He knew Severus pretty well now, and hoped that his father stayed to his routine. Harry watched as his father laid his wand down on the kitchen counter, giving his arm a break from the wand holder he wore, laying the leather down next to his wand. He grabbed the two plates and sat at the head of the table. The two ate quietly for the most part.

 _Time for a diversion._

"I don't want to finish my math homework. It's boring. Can I go play outside after lunch?" Harry asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"No. I want you to finish your math. You need to study more in that subject according to Uncle Remus. So I'll help you on the next problem and then you can finish on your own. After you are done, you may go outside." Severus answered.

"No. I want to go outside after lunch." Harry watched Severus eye him.

"Did you just tell me 'no,' young man."

"No." Harry said. _I've always wanted to answer a question like that._

"Do not get smart with me. You are finishing your homework and that's final."

Harry pounded his fists down and kicked the table. He looked expectantly at Severus.

"Go stand in that corner and calm yourself down." Severus pointed to the empty corner in the kitchen. Sighing exaggeratedly, Harry shuffled over to the corner and waited patiently for a couple of minutes.

 _Come on, Dad. Get up and go check on the mail in your study._ Severus did not disappoint.

"You stay right there. I'll be right back." Severus said, keeping his eyes on Harry until he was out of sight. Harry smirked. _Getting myself in trouble makes Dad just a little forgetful._ Harry turned around and eyed the wand on the counter. He would have to move quickly now. Harry quickly grabbed the wand and its holder, strapping it to his own arm. He would have to be careful since the wand was longer than his forearm (being a small boy) and stuck out of his sleeve a bit. Harry ran to the living room and stopped at the front door, quickly pulling on his boots and coat. He heard his father reenter the kitchen.

"Harry! I told you to stay in the corner, get back into this kitchen."

Harry threw open the door and ran outside, making sure to leave the door open. Harry ran as fast as he could through the snow, which was pretty hard to do. He just needed to get to the entrance of the forest and . . .

"Harry, stop!" Harry heard his father behind him. Harry could hear the man run after him and knew that if he didn't push himself to run harder, Severus would catch up to him in no time. Harry willed his magic to give him a little extra speed. He made it to a tree with Severus a few yards behind him, which was plenty of distance for him to start climbing and get out of reach. Harry jumped up for the first branch and pulled himself up. He reached for the second branch and climbed onto it. This branch was above his father's head, so Severus couldn't reach up and grab him.

"Harry! Get out of that tree, now! Is this all to avoid completing your math homework?"

"I don't want to do it. And I want to play outside. You never let me play outside." Harry began climbing even further up the tree.

"What are you talking about? I let you play outside all winter break. Stop climbing! Harry, get down here."

"No! I want to reach the top!" Harry said. He looked down at his father, who had to be about fifteen feet below him by now.

"Harry don't make me force you to come down here." Severus threatened.

"Go ahead." Harry insisted.

Harry paused in his climb, the cold branches made his fingers hurt but looked down at his growling father who was reaching into his sleeves. Severus checked both arms and then reached into his robes before pausing in thought. Harry reached for the wand, sliding it out of its holder.

"Looking for this, Dad?" Harry called down to him. He watched his father's eyes grow wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Harry Severus Evans Snape, you get down here and you bring me my wand this instant, young man! I swear, I will blister your bottom when I get my hands on you!"

"You'll have to catch me first." Harry slid the wand back into its holder and began climbing again. He heard his father curse. Harry climbed another few feet before looking back down at his shrinking father.

Severus was standing under the tree now. He jumped up and grabbed onto a branch and pulled himself up. After finding his balance, Severus stood up on the branch and reached for an even higher one. At the rate Severus was moving, Harry was sure the man would catch up to him in no time. _No fair, Dad's using his height to his advantage,_ Harry whined in his head before his eyes grew wide. _Shoot, I didn't know he could climb trees! So that's who I get this from. Well, time for Plan B_.

Harry quickly began to climb away from the main tree and out onto the branches while climbing up to increase distance as well. Harry knew the branches were weaker the farther out the branches went, but he would have to use them. Harry looked back at his father, who had started speaking.

"I swear, Harry Severus, you and I are having a very long discussion about this when we are both on the ground. I can promise you this: you are grounded for the next week! No reading. No coloring! No toys or games! No treats or desserts! Just schoolwork and bed!"

 _That's harsh, Dad._ Harry thought. But he couldn't stop now. He was very close, he knew it. Harry was now far away from the main tree and he could feel the branches begin to give a little. Harry made sure he balanced himself between two branches before glancing at his father's progress. When he glanced down, he didn't see Severus anywhere, but when he heard someone clear his throat, he looked up to see that his father was on the same branch he was, though he was much closer to the main tree. Severus probably knew the thinner branches farther out would give under his weight, so the man was squatting on the thicker end of the branch he was on, prepared to move if he needed to.

"Harry, come to me and we can both climb down and settle this. You couldn't have honestly run all the way out here and climb a tree just to avoid working on math. What is wrong, Harry? Why did you run out here?"

"You lied to me." Harry accused.

"What do you mean? When did I lie to you?"

Harry began inching backwards, trying to appear as though he had lost his footing.

"Careful, son. Come this way." Severus reached out a hand.

Sighing, Harry knew what he had to do, otherwise the two of them would be sitting there all night. Harry turned and reached for an even farther out branch, one that looked particularly weak. He was thinking that he could lay over it and pretend to be losing his grip on it.

"Harry, don't you dare! Come to me." Severus said.

Harry ignored him and jumped to the branch, grabbing on to it. However, before he could pull himself over it, the branch gave and tore away from the main branch it was connected to, Harry felt himself fall before coming to an abrupt stop. The branch was still attached to the other one, but it hung on by a thread.

"Harry! Hold on!" Severus shouted.

 _I don't really have any other choice, now do I?_ Harry thought. Harry, though terrified now, looked to see what his father was doing. Severus was slowly moving through the smaller branches, tightroping in some areas. He wasn't, however, doing what Harry wanted him to do. _Or maybe I do have a choice._

"Daddy, hurry! I'm slipping." Harry cried, loosening his hands a bit. _Am I really going to do this?_

"Daddy's coming, baby." Severus tried to move faster, but Harry watched as his father nearly slipped on an icy branch before regaining his footing. The man proceeded with a slower approach.

 _This is going to be an extreme trust fall. How much do I trust my dad?_ Harry looked at his father, who was nearly three fourths' the way to him, completely dedicated on rescuing his son. _A lot. I trust him a lot. Even after he lied to me, it wasn't a lie that hurt me in any way. Well, it might become one. C'mon, Harry. Let go of the branch. Let it go. Let go_.

Taking every ounce of courage within him, Harry allowed himself to slip a bit more.

"Daddy!" Harry cried before letting go of the branch.

Freefalling was not a fun experience. Unlike in the dream he had, Harry did hit a couple fragile branches on his way down. And the feeling was horrible; it made Harry want to upchuck. He was praying that he didn't blindly believe the headmaster and that Severus really could fly. Harry felt a couple tears escape his eyes as fear increased in his chest. And suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a strong chest and the feeling of falling came to an end.

Harry wrapped his arms around his father and buried his face into his father's neck. That whole experience had been terrifying. He could tell that they were both still airborne, his father hovering a good few feet off the ground, but at least they weren't falling. Severus slowly lowered them both to the ground and quietly walked back to the house with Harry still in his arms.

Harry could feel the man's chest breathing heavily, and he could hear the man's heartbeat racing. Harry also noted that Severus never threw a coat on. His father was a bit cold to the touch but it didn't seem to be bothering him. _What a scare I must have given him._

Upon returning to the house, Harry was set down and Severus removed his coat, rather roughly, and hung it on the coat hanger. Severus merely motioned towards Harry's boots and Harry slipped them off. Before Harry could say anything, Severus snatched his arm and dragged him over to the couch. Harry was placed in between his father's knees, facing the now livid man.

"My wand." Severus growled. Harry gulped but took the wand holder off of his arm and handed it to Severus. The man snatched it away before fastening it to his own arm. All of a sudden, Harry was lifted off of his feet and laid over his father's knees.

"Dad, please, I'm sorry." Harry whimpered, squirming slightly. He felt his father's fingers latch on the waistband of his jeans and yank the trousers down along with the undergarments. "Daddy, no!"

When the cool air touched his bottom, Harry began to struggle to get up. He felt his father pin him down with a secure arm around his waist.

"You and I both know why you are in trouble, so I'm going to cut straight to the point, young man." Severus growled.

With that said, Severus raised his hand and began smacking the small, pale bottom. Harry, who had never been spanked bare, cried out instantly. He began babbling apologies and promises of never climbing trees again. After ten swats Harry felt as though a torch had been applied to his bottom. But Severus hadn't stopped yet. Harry began to cry even harder, wondering how long his father planned to spank him.

Severus raised his hand after the twentieth smack and forced himself to stop. He looked at the now red bottom and clenched his hand into a fist, lowering it slowly. Yes, he was angry. Yes, he had been scared to death. But if he kept on punishing Harry he would be bordering on child abuse. He lifted the sobbing boy off of his lap, fixing his clothes and setting him down in between his knees.

"Do not ever touch my wand. Do not ever climb a tree again. And do not ever scare me like you did today. Do you understand me, Harry?" Severus held the boy's chin up.

Harry reached back and gently covered his bottom. It hurt too much to rub yet. Harry nodded.

Severus sighed and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry returned the hug, wanting comfort after such a hard spanking.

"You lied to me." Harry sniffed.

"What do you mean, son? When did I lie to you?" Severus pulled Harry back a bit.

"You told me you couldn't fly. That's why I climbed the tree. So you would have to fly up and get me." Harry explained.

"You did all this just to see me fly? Harry what if I had been telling the truth? You would have fallen to your death."

"Albus told me you could fly. He also said to tell you that you shouldn't lie to me."

Severus sighed and covered his face with his hands. Harry watched his father tiredly rub his eyes. The man sighed again before looking back at Harry.

"Flying without an object isn't looked upon kindly, Harry. Not since the evil wizard I told you about discovered it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry for lying. It was wrong of me to do that."

"I forgive you, Dad. I'm really sorry, too. I didn't mean to scare you." Severus smiled slightly and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I forgive you, son." Severus gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. "I guess I'll need to speak with the headmaster about this."

"Is he going to give you a smacking for being bad, too, Dad?" Harry asked, trying to maintain an innocent face. Harry could imagine that scene . . . the boy snickered.

"Very funny, Harry. Smackings are only between fathers and sons, though. The headmaster and I are just going to talk."

Harry nodded in understanding before reaching back and gently rubbing at his rear.

"You hit me really hard." Harry whined.

A look of guilt crossed Severus's face for a moment.

"I'm sorry son. But next time maybe you'll listen to me instead of taking off."

"I will Dad." Harry said.

"Well, we have some time before dinner, so how about we finish our monopoly game?"

"I thought you said I was grounded."

"After spanking you, I take it back. But I'm serious about the desserts. No more treacle tarts or biscuits or anything for a week."

"Yes, Dad." Harry agreed solemnly.

* * *

A couple days later, January 9th had arrived. Harry, even though his father banned him from all the good food in Hogwarts, wanted to do something nice for his father. Harry knew what really hit Severus. The man was so simple, never wanted anything big, never cared to spend on himself, just wanted a peaceful quiet day. Harry finished his gift for his father, adding the last piece of ribbon to it.

After his uncles had come over and wished his father a happy birthday and kept him busy so his father could rest (something he hadn't done in a long time), Harry ran back to his room to get his present. He walked to his father's room and knocked hesitantly on his father's door.

"Come in, Harry."

"How'd you know it was me?" Harry asked walking into his father's room. Severus was lying in bed reading a book. It was an older looking book, the kinds that had no title on the cover, but instead on the first page. Harry kept his gift behind him.

"I heard your uncles leave." Severus said.

"Actually, you heard Uncle Sirius leave by Floo. Uncle Remus wanted to see the Headmaster and would walk over to Hogsmeade after that."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask to go with him." Severus said.

"I wanted to stay with you." Harry crawled on to the bed next to his father, though uninvited. Severus didn't seem to mind. If anything, he was used to it. "I made this for you."

Severus accepted the handmade card, resting his book in his lap. He stared at the golden ribbon that took up most of the font with the words _To My Dad_ written beneath it. Smiling, Severus opened the card and saw _You are the best Dad ever. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Happy Birthday. Love, Harry._ Drawn around the words were balloons and confetti, presents and birthday cakes.

"Harry," Severus hugged his son. "It's a beautiful card. Thank you, son."

"Your welcome, Dad." Harry crawled underneath his father's blanket. "So how old are you, now?"

"Too old." Severus answered, picking his book back up.

"No, you're not. How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine."

"Oh. I'll be nine in July."

"So you will be. It's so hard to believe. How time flies."

"Just like you, Daddy." The two laughed.


	14. Dragons Part I

Thank you for all the great reviews. I'd like to answer a couple questions that were asked. There will be no pairings or romance in this story. Also, as to what house Harry will end up in I cannot say. I do plan to write a sequel and then maybe a few novellas to go with this story. Thank you all for sticking around this long. I know this story lacks strong action and conflict, but I promise you the sequel will have more of that.

* * *

"Uncle Sirius, are you sure this is safe?" Harry asked as Sirius mounted the broom that hovered a few feet above the ground.

"Of course it's safe, Harry. I even asked your father if we could go flying and he agreed as long as we stay close to the school." Sirius confirmed.

"I doubt he agreed to let me ride on a prank broom." Harry said honestly.

"I may have left that part out. But it's safe, as long as you know how to stop it." Sirius reached for Harry, but Harry stepped out of reach. Sirius lowered his hands but encouraged Harry to come forward.

"Don't worry Harry. I put a safety charm on it so we won't fall off. And if something goes wrong I'll make sure to stop the broom." Sirius held out his hands. Harry allowed the mature part of him to leave as he smiled and allowed himself to be lifted on to the broom. Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry before kicking the broom forward.

Harry fell back in to Sirius's chest as the broom dashed forward at full speed. Harry held on to the broom for dear life as it flipped upside down, forgetting that Sirius had put a safety charm on the broom.

The broom righted itself and flew straight for a bit before flipping upside down again.

"Harry. Let go of the broom and put your arms up." Sirius encouraged. Harry slowly let the broom go and put his arms up. He was surprised he stayed on but it felt cool having his arms feel the impact of the wind flying past them. He laughed as the broom righted itself again and started spinning in a circle. Sirius and Harry laughed as the broom suddenly starting performing corkscrews in the air. Then it flew straight up.

"Are we heading for a dive?" Harry asked, looking back at Sirius.

"I believe so. Better hold on."

"Nuh-uh. I'm keeping my arms up."

The broom stopped high up in the air. Tilting forward it began to dive to the ground. Harry kept his arms up screaming in excitement as the broom straightened out before it could hit the ground.

"Now, how was that, Harry?" Sirius asked, smiling down at the boy.

"That was brilliant. Let's do it again." Harry said excitedly.

"Well, first we have to wait for the broom to stop on its own, before we start it back up again."

"Um, Uncle Siri? We're heading straight for the castle doors."

Sirius looked ahead and saw the main entrance. He swore under his breath and pulled out his wand. He tried a couple spells which Harry guessed were made to stop objects. The broom didn't respond to any of the spells.

"Uncle Siri! We're gonna crash!" Harry cried.

Sirius looked up and pointed his wand at the doors. They flew open as the broom charged in to the school. Harry screamed as they soared down corridors and halls, nearly crashing several times. Students scattered, some pressing themselves to the side of the halls while others threw themselves to the floor.

"Sorry! Broom malfunction." Sirius called out various times.

"Look out!" Harry called to several other students.

An unknowing student exited the Great Hall and jumped out of the way at the sight of the broom. However, he left the door open and the broom glided in. It must have been nearing the end of lunch since several students and some professors were still inside. Students screamed as the wild broom grazed tables and skidded the walls.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry cried.

"Just hold on, Harry. I'm sure it'll stop soon." Sirius guaranteed. The broom performed several dangerous turns and began to climb towards the ceiling, as if preparing to dive again. Harry closed his eyes, praying the broom didn't miscalculate and crash in to the cold, hard floor.

Miraculously, the broom stopped. Harry opened his eyes as he felt the broom slowly lower to the ground.

"Finally! Don't worry, I'm sure I can explain to the Headmaster what went wrong. He's pretty easy-going." Sirius said.

"I'm just glad that's over." Harry said. Then he started laughing along with Sirius. When the broom hovered a few feet above the floor, Harry's laugh was cut short.

"Uncle Siri."

Sirius looked up to see what caused Harry to stop laughing.

"Bloody damn hell." Sirius muttered.

Standing face to face with the two was a very livid Severus Snape, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"It was his idea." Harry told his father, pointing to Sirius.

"You're a great kid, you know that?" Sirius said sarcastically.

Severus's glare deepened at the comments.

* * *

"Out of all the thoughtless idiocy you could possibly do!" Severus yelled at the two. They were now in his quarters sitting on the couch while Severus paced in front of them. _He's going to kill me_. Harry couldn't help but think. _He's furious. I don't think he's ever been this mad at something Uncle Sirius and I have ever done._

"What ludicrous inanity was going through your minds to think that flying a wretched prank broom through Hogwarts would be tolerable?" Severus glared at the two. When no one answered his question he focused on each one individually.

"How old are you, Harry?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You know how old I am." Harry muttered looking down. Severus frowned, towering over Harry. He reached out a hand and held Harry's chin up, forcing eye contact.

"When I ask a question, I expect an answer. Don't you dare get cheeky with me, young man." Severus growled.

"I'm eight." Harry quickly answered. Severus released Harry's chin, but continued to stare down at him.

"And at eight years old, should I have to monitor you like a toddler?"

"No, Dad." Harry answered.

"Then explain to me, Harry, why you would do something so foolish?"

"I don't know." Harry whispered. Sirius stood up ready to take full blame.

"Now Severus, I've told you it was my idea. I encouraged Harry to . . ."

"Sit down, Black." Severus warned. Sirius put his hands up in a defensive posture as he sat back down on the couch.

"You are the adult here. You should have known how imprudent it was to ride that broom. And then you drag my son along with you. You're lucky Harry didn't break a bone." Harry flinched at the memory of breaking his arm. "If you ever do something as asinine with my son, you won't be able to visit Harry for a month. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Severus." Sirius refrained from rolling his eyes.

Severus turned on Harry, glaring furiously, and leaned down so he was eye to eye with his son.

"And if you ever do anything so precarious like what you did today, you my child, will be over my knees so quickly it'll make your head spin. Do I make myself clear?" Harry nodded his head. Severus gave a slight relieved smile as he straightened up.

"I believe it might be best if you two remain indoors, for your safety and for the welfare of this school." Severus suggested, though it sounded more like a command.

"Okay Dad." Harry responded while Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I have to teach a class now, Harry. I won't be there to save you a second time if you happen to find trouble. So stay out of it." Severus ruffled Harry's hair. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Severus.

"I'll be good. I'll stay in the castle." Harry said.

"And no hiding in any strange rooms." Severus said.

"Dad! I'll be fine. Uncle Remus is coming over soon."

"Good. Someone with a little common sense."

"Thanks, Severus." Sirius frowned.

"I'll see you at dinner. Mind your uncles. Unless Uncle Sirius tells you to do something you know you'll get in trouble for. See you later, Harry." Severus left at that.

Harry turned to Sirius. Sirius gave Harry a mock glare.

"Thanks for not ratting me out, you little brat."

"You got me in trouble." Harry puckered his lower lip out and giving Sirius his sad eyes.

Sirius fell right in to Harry's trap.

"Hey, don't cry tiger cub, I was only joking. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."

Harry couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing. Sirius looked confused before he realized what Harry had done. Then he reached for Harry, tickling him.

"You little faker! I'll teach you a lesson." Harry laughed even harder, falling to the ground, as Sirius reached every ticklish spot he had.

Later that same day, after Harry's bedtime, Harry found that he couldn't sleep. He got up and went looking for his father.

"Dad?" Harry called, looking around the rooms. It was well past his bedtime; Severus had sent him to bed more than two hours ago. He hoped Severus wouldn't scold him for still being up. It wasn't his fault his brain wouldn't shut off.

"Dad?" Harry called again. Where was he? Harry looked at the door to his father's potions lab. It was off limits just like the one at the manor, but he didn't remember Severus working on any dangerous projects. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. It was dark and he didn't see Severus, nor was anything boiling on the lab table. He quickly left and shut the door, continuing his search to his dad's study. _The light is on. Maybe he's in there._

Harry knocked softly, pushing the door open a bit. The room was empty. _Shoot._ Harry was about to shut the door when something caught his eye. On the desk laid the ancient potions book. It was open and a strange purple like hue was illuminating off of it.

Curious, Harry reentered the room, shutting the door slightly behind him. He approached the desk warily, unsure if the book was dangerous or not. Finally, he stood in front of the book and sat in his father's chair. On the page that was opened was a large drawing of a dragon, along with paragraphs of words he couldn't read nor understand. Harry figured the book was written in Latin or Greek. He gently touched the drawing and was surprised when the purple hue all gathered together and formed a small hologram like image of the dragon above the book. The dragon shook his head before the hue changed, forming only the beast's head. The dragon opened its mouth and released a flame before the hue morphed once more, revealing a dragon's tooth. The hue also formed words by the tooth in the same language the book was written in. Harry stared in awe of what he had seen.

"A dragon's tooth," A voice suddenly spoke, "holds an incredible amount of ancient magic, giving any potion enough power to do just about anything."

Harry jumped out of the seat when he heard the first words. He stared at his father with a guilty expression before looking down. The purple hue, sensing no audience, returned to the book. Severus spoke once more.

"Why are you awake, Harry?" Harry shrugged. "Then you can go straight back to bed. I will not tolerate shrugging when I ask a question." Severus scolded lightly.

"I couldn't sleep. I was looking for you, honest. But I . . ." Harry gestured towards the book, unsure if he would be in trouble for touching it.

"I see. Well, that would be the case for someone who challenged his uncle into a cookie eating contest, now wouldn't it? I doubt all that sugar has worn off yet." Severus explained, coming around the desk to sit in the chair Harry had just vacated. "While we wait for you to succumb to a sugar crash, let me show you something. Come here."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled on to Severus's lap, curling up in a comfortable spot. He looked curiously at the book as Severus glided his fingers over the words. The purple hue rose and formed a strange map. It appeared to be a mountainous area. The hue scaled over the land, showing every peak and tree in distance.

"This is where the dragons live. In the mountains of Russia and various rocky places around the world." Severus clarified. Harry watched as Severus moved his fingers over more words. The purple hue showed a dragon's tooth being crushed into a powder before altering in to a round container. "This is how a dragon's tooth is prepared for brewing usage. It is crushed in to powder. Then that powder is put in to a preserver container so it doesn't rot away."

Harry was fascinated by everything he was seeing and what Severus was saying. He remembered when he despised potions, Professor Snape more specifically. Though the man earned his respect after his death, Harry hated how the professor had treated him. Now that he was the man's son, he had grown to love potions just as much as Severus did, and absorbed information like a sponge.

"Can you read that, Dad?" Harry asked pointing to the foreign words.

"Yes, I can. This right here is what is most important." Severus pointed to a small section on the far right of the page. "Powdered dragon tooth is a rare ingredient to come by. It is not often found in apothecaries. It can be, however, given to a potions master by a dragonologist. So, son, do you know any dragonologists?" Severus asked, smiling softly at Harry.

 _I do, Charlie Weasley. Or, at least, he will be one. But I can't tell you that._ Harry shook his head, smiling back.

"It's a shame. I don't think I'll be traveling to Russia any time soon. Looks like I'll just have to keep my eyes open. Perhaps in the summer, you and I can make a trip to Russia and see some dragons. How does that sound?" Severus looked down at Harry with a knowing smirk.

"Brilliant." Harry nodded, his smile widening. _Finally, dragons that won't try to eat me_. Harry felt the sugar crash hit, his eyes started closing and his head felt heavy. He wanted to sleep now. He let his eyes close. At least now he knew Severus's plan for the Headmaster's potion.

"I believe its bedtime now, child. And it looks like someone will be sleeping in." Severus lifted Harry up in a cradle position. "You're getting heavier. I can't believe how much you've grown."

Harry smiled, his eyes remaining closed. He couldn't believe how much he's grown either. It was just one more reality check that he was in a whole other world. He felt himself laid down on his bed and the blankets were tucked in around him.

"Goodnight, Dad." Harry whispered as he felt Severus kiss his forehead.

"Good morning, son." Severus whispered back before leaving the room.

Harry let out a small snort, his smile still on his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus! Guess what?" Harry cried as he crashed into his uncles as they exited the floo. Remus needed to pick up more Wolfsbane and decided he'd turn the quick trip into a visit with Harry.

"I don't know tiger cub, what?" Sirius asked.

"Dad's taking me to Russia to see the dragons in three weeks!" Harry exclaimed. It had been two and a half months since the wild broom incident and school was drawing to a close. Only three weeks left till summer vacation started. Then Harry and Severus were packing and leaving on their trip. Harry couldn't wait. He was filled with strong childish excitement that his mature half just didn't care how he acted.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him. It's all he talks about now. I believe everyone in this school, students and staff, know about our summer plans." Severus said as he stepped forward to pull the boy off his uncles' legs to allow them to enter. Severus set Harry down on his feet, but before he could tell the boy to calm down, Harry was following his uncles and sitting down next to Remus on the couch. Severus handed Remus a three vials of Wolfsbane, which he pocketed.

"Did you know that there are so many different species of dragons in the world?" Harry quizzed his uncle.

"No Harry I did not." Remus answered, smiling at Harry. "What else do you know?"

"Hungarian Horntails have a flame range of like fifty feet! It's a very dangerous dragon. And Norwegian Ridgebacks can breathe fire as soon as they're born! And Swedish Short-Snouts have blue flames that will turn you right in to ashes! And a Chinese Fireball likes to eat humans! I want to see one of those dragons. Dad, are we going to see a Chinese Fireball?" Harry turned his excited eyes on Severus.

"I don't know Harry. And you need to calm down, take a deep breath, and slow down what you're saying." Severus told him as he sat in his armchair.

"Okay." Harry closed his eyes, took in an exaggeratedly long breath, before speaking again.

"So did you hear what I said about the Hungarian Horntail? It's a very dangerous dragon, it gets its name from the spikes on its tail. And a Ukrainian Ironbelly! That one's like the largest dragon ever! It's so big, it could crush this entire school! I want to see that one, too! Dad, are we . . ."

"Harry Severus, enough." Severus scolded. Harry was taken back at the harsh sound of his name. He blinked a couple times, unsure what he did wrong.

"Now, Severus, he's just expressing some excitement. What's wrong with that?" Remus asked.

"When you live with him, everything." Severus growled. "I told him a week ago and he still hasn't shut up about it."

"Well, he hasn't told us about it yet." Sirius said. "So I'm willing to listen to him for a bit. Can't hurt. So, what were you saying about the Hungarian Horntail, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry's eyes lit up again as he jumped from the couch to the chair Sirius was sitting on.

"I didn't tell you? Hungarian Horntails are really dangerous dragons. They also have a long flame range and they have spikes on their tails and they look like these lizards I saw at a muggle pet shop. And the Swedish Short-Snouts! They're like a blue kind of silver color, I don't know what that's called. Dad, what's a . . . Dad?" Harry scanned the room for Severus and frowned when he didn't see him.

"One second, Harry. Keep telling Uncle Sirius about the dragons." Remus said. He stood up and walked in the direction he saw Severus retreat in. He found Severus in his study, leaning his head in to the palm of his hand as he wrote something down from a rather old looking book emitting a strange purple color. A clear sign that Severus was agitated, but trying to control himself.

"I know he's probably driving you insane, but you know what I've noticed?" Remus asked, hoping Severus would at least acknowledge his presence. Severus didn't look up but he did respond.

"And what might that be?"

"I've noticed that Harry truly worships you and your knowledge. He is clearly excited about a trip that you're taking him on, just the two of you, and he is expressing that. And every time he stumbles across a fact he probably didn't read in a book, he asks you what the answer is. He doesn't say 'do you know', he expects you to know. That says a lot about your relationship with him." Remus waited a long moment before Severus answered.

"I just wish he would shut up about it. As much as I love seeing him happy and smiling, to go on and on about the same trivial thing really pushes me over the edge."

"I'm sure it does. But do you know who else would go on and on about trivial nonsense? Lily. Remember when Harry said his first word? That became the talk of the month, especially considering that his first word was 'momma'."

Remus could see that Severus was softly smiling, probably remembering that event.

"And remember when you made Harry that baby mobile?" Remus continued. "Lily made sure that everyone knew you were the one who made it. I don't think she would have ever stopped talking about it if she were still with us."

"Indeed." Severus said before sighing. "But it still is frustrating. Harry, I mean."

"Yes, well, I think if you just let him talk about it for a while longer, I'm sure Sirius will be able to get his mind on something else."

Severus joined the trio again and Harry noticed him quickly.

"And a Peruvian Vipertooth is the smallest . . . Dad! I had a question earlier, what was it? Oh yeah, what's a blue that's kind of a silver called?" Severus smiled as he realized that Remus had a point. Harry expected him to know all the answers of the world.

"Well, you have a couple options. You could call it a blue-grey. A silvery blue. A roman silver."

"Roman silver. I like that one. The Swedish Short-Snout is a roman silver. See, Uncle Sirius? My dad knows everything." Sirius rolled his eyes.

Severus snorted. He chanced a glance at Remus and saw that he was smirking. Severus gave him a mock glare, which only made Remus's smirk grow. So the wolf had been right, that doesn't mean he had to be all smug about it. However, Severus couldn't help the feeling of pride towards his son that filled his chest.

"So Harry, would you like to play with Padfoot for a bit?" Sirius asked, growing tired of the dragon subject. Harry's eyes filled with even more excitement and he nodded his head. Sirius shifted in to Padfoot and quickly jumped off the chair before Severus could shout at him. Padfoot waited for Harry's instructions as to what game they might be playing.

"Padfoot's the dragon! I need my weapons!" Harry cried running to the kitchen. Padfoot, groaned and shook his head while Remus and Severus laughed.

"Good try, Padfoot." Remus snickered. Padfoot growled in annoyance.

"What did Harry say he was doing?" Severus thought aloud. Then his eyes widened and he shot up from his chair and walked quickly to the kitchen. Remus and Padfoot waited in the living room.

"Put that down!" they heard Severus shout.

"But I need a sword to fight the dragon!" Padfoot growled again.

"Give it to me." Severus voice said again. A drawer was heard being opened and then shut. Then came the sound of three smacks and Harry yelping. Severus lead Harry back out in to the living room. Padfoot leaped over to Harry.

"Dad spanked me with a wooden spoon, Uncle Remus." Harry pouted.

"What did you have?" Harry looked down, not wanting to give Remus a reason to not pity him.

Padfoot knocked Harry over and took off down the hall towards Harry's bedroom. Harry laughed and followed after him.

"He wanted to use a knife as a sword. Honestly, the boy couldn't be any more violent." Severus muttered, rubbing his temples. Remus bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"I'm sure he had no intention of using it on Padfoot, just waving it around a little." Remus said.

"Waving it around a little." Severus repeated. "More like cutting off his fingers and skinning the mutt. No intention, indeed."

There was a loud crash from Harry's bedroom followed by absolute silence. Suspicious, Severus headed to Harry's bedroom, Remus following, and opened the door.

Feathers were flying everywhere. Padfoot was on the bed with half a pillow in his mouth and Harry was on the floor with the other half. Harry must have fallen backwards in to the dresser because the lamp that usually sat on top was now on the floor, the light bulb having exploded. His mirror that hung above the dresser had been knocked in to and had fallen a bit. Severus pulled it back up and discovered that the lower part of the mirror was shattered. Pieces fell to the floor.

Harry stood from his place on the floor, holding the shredded pillow behind his back. Padfoot guiltily dropped his half. Severus set the mirror down and crossed his arms, glaring down at Harry.

"Well, that didn't take long to turn a room in to a disaster, now did it?" Remus said pulling out his wand and restoring the room. Then he transfigured the pillow Padfoot had dropped in front of him in to a crate that surrounded Padfoot. Padfoot started growling and scratching at the door of the crate. Remus put his wand away and lifted the crate.

"I believe it's time Sirius and I headed home. We do have work in a couple hours. Sorry we couldn't stay for lunch, Severus." Remus left at that and carried the crate to the fireplace, leaving via floo. Harry looked up at his father and gave an innocent smile.

"Lunchtime?" he asked.

"Close. Corner time." Severus said, pointing to a vacant corner in Harry's room.

"Aww!" Harry whined as he walked over to the corner and pouted in front of it.

* * *

That night, Severus rubbed his eyes tiredly as he tried working on a batch of pepper up potion and fever reducer. He knew it was dangerous to try and brew while tired and unfocused, but he hadn't brewed any potions in a little over a week. Severus took a sip of his tea and continued stirring the pepper up clockwise seven times.

Thud!

Severus turned sharply at the noise. He saw Harry frozen by the door. He must have opened it too fast and the door crashed in to the wall. Thankfully, there was no damage.

Crooking his finger, Severus motioned for Harry to come towards him. The boy came forward and sat on the stool next to Severus. He looked up at his father expectantly.

"Did you take a bath?" Severus asked.

"Yep." Harry answered.

"Wash your hair?"

"Uh huh."

"Brush your teeth?"

"Umm, yep."

"Must I smell?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his son. Harry shook his head putting a hand over his mouth. Severus smirked.

"I advise you to go brush your teeth before I take you to the bathroom and do them myself like I did when you were four." Severus warned.

Harry grimaced, probably remembering the time he had lied to Severus about brushing his teeth twice in the same night. For some reason he had no intention of brushing. Severus had scolded Harry then dragged him in to the bathroom and roughly scrubbed his teeth.

"You have two and a half minutes to go brush before I want to see you back in here." Severus summoned his watch. "Go."

Harry jumped off the stool and ran back to the bathroom. He returned two minutes later, thirty seconds before his two and a half minutes were up. Severus sighed.

"Acceptable. Now, are you ready for bed?" Severus asked, adding the bicorn horn to the potion.

"Yes. Can you read me a story?" Harry pleaded. Severus gave Harry an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Harry, I need to finish these potions. Tomorrow . . ."

"It's okay. I don't need a story. I'm getting too old for that anyway." Harry said sadly, looking at his bare feet. Severus felt an odd tug at his heart. _How many more nights would Harry want me to read him a story?_ Severus 'accidentally' added a pinch too much of rosemary, and the potion bubbled angrily, ruined. Harry stared at the potion in shock, then looked at his father.

"Well, it seems I have ruined a potion. How unfortunate." Severus set the other potions he had brewing on a stasis spell. Harry smiled. Severus was sure Harry knew that he had purposely ruined a potion, but Severus didn't care. He lifted Harry off the stool and carried him over to his bedroom. Lying in the bed next to Harry, Severus allowed the boy to grab his fairytale book.

"Let me guess, you want me to read . . ."

"Babbitty Rabbitty!" Harry said excitedly.

"Of course." Severus was silent for a moment. Then he set the book on Harry's nightstand. "I have an idea. How about I tell you a story about when your mother and I were at Hogwarts." Severus laid on his side, facing Harry. Harry smiled, looking up at Severus, nodding.

"Alright, now let me think . . . ahh, I've got one. It was our fifth year at Hogwarts. We were in Horace Slughorn's potion's class . . ."

 _"Today in class, you will make a Calming Draught." Professor Slughorn said, going over the class project. "The following ingredients include peppermint, moonstone, ginger roots . . ."_

 _Severus and Lily were sitting at the same table. Severus was looking through his potions book, reading ahead on what needed to be done. Lily glanced over at him, smirking._

 _"Oh, come on, Sev." She whispered. "This should be an easy potion to make. I'll have it done before half of the students in this class." Lily pushed a strand of her red hair back, looking rather confident. Severus glanced up at her before looking back down._

 _"Oh, really? I guarantee I'll have it finished before everyone altogether." Severus mumbled mindlessly, focusing more on the book._

 _Lily gave him a fake glare. "We'll see about that." As soon as Professor Slughorn had told them to get started, she was on her feet gathering her ingredients. When she returned, she noted that Severus already had his ingredients set out. He was looking at the book, reading the instructions._

 _"When did you get your ingredients? I didn't even see you move from your seat."_

 _"I collected them before class started. That way, I don't have to wait for people." Severus explained. Lily growled and laid her ingredients out. She saw Severus writing in his textbook. It always annoyed her when he did that, but she also realized that what Severus wrote was either a correction to a step in the process or an easier way of doing something. She was always amazed at his intelligence. But that wouldn't stop her from being the first to finish the potion. Reading the instructions at lightning speed, Lily reached for the moonstone and started adding the powdered material to her potion. She glanced at Severus and noted that he was already cutting the ginger root._

 _Lily glared, giving her potion a quick stir and grabbed the ginger root. Wanting to show off her mother's passed down cooking talents, Lily chopped the ginger root like a professional chef before using one hand to throw the ginger in to the cauldron._

 _Lily saw Severus stare at her in surprise before he started chopping the roots faster. Lily grinned._ About time I put a certain 'potions master' in his place _. Lily moved on to the scurvy grass and roughly pulled the green leaves of the perennial herb off. She didn't bother returning the rest of the plant to a preserver container. Instead she started grinding the leaves immediately, watching as Severus struggled to catch up._

 _Soon the two were adding ingredients and stirring the potions at reckless speeds, ignoring the potions' obvious distress at being brewed in such haste. Lily and Severus grabbed the peppermint at the same time, adding a single pinch of the rather strong hybrid plant. That set both potions over the edge._

 _The two overly exerted potions exploded, covering Severus and Lily in the harmless, botched potion. Severus was stunned. He had never blown up a potion before, not since he was nine when he had attempted to brew a potion in his basement at home. His mother had had to heal him from the burns he had earned. Lily was stunned as well. She had ruined a couple potions in her time at Hogwarts, but never had she been covered in the product of her own disaster. Nor had she ever seen Severus screw up a potion._

 _Professor Slughorn came to stand before their desk. He looked down at the two potions and then at the two abashed teenagers. He seemed to guess how two of his best students ruined their potions._

 _"While a little competition is great among students, you must remember that potions need time to simmer and absorb the ingredients you are feeding to them. When you rush the brewing process, the chemicals and properties that allow different ingredients to work together don't have the time to form a bond nor have much effect on the potion itself." With that, Slughorn waved his wand and cleaned off the two students and banished the spoiled potions. "I expect three feet on why the potion went wrong, the importance of time and patience, and how competition between two brewers may be accomplished safely."_

 _Severus and Lily groaned at that. More homework. Taking notes in his book, Severus gave Lily a playful glare. Lily rolled her eyes._

 _"Your glares don't scare me, Sev. So don't bother. Besides, it was your overconfidence that got us in to this mess."_

 _"My overconfidence? I remember a certain redhead declaring that she could make her potion before the majority of the class."_

 _"Well, if you hadn't turned it in to a competition, I would have done just so. Students are still brewing. But no, you just had to prove that you are the greatest potions master of all time, didn't you, Sev?" Lily smiled._

 _"I am, Lily. I am." Severus said proudly, making Lily roll her eyes._

Harry smiled through the entire story, enjoying the information Severus was feeding him about Lily. He loved it when Severus told him stories about his mother.

"Do you think Mom would know how to make the Headmaster's potion, Dad?" Harry asked.

"Am I not doing enough?" Severus frowned with a smile. "I do believe she would have thought of the use of ancient magic a lot sooner than I had, if I was being honest with myself. Now, its bedtime, son. You need your sleep."

"So do you, Dad." Harry said clinging to his arm and snuggling up to him. Severus raised an eyebrow. The boy was more perceptive than he originally thought. As tired as he was, he still had work to do, and he was the adult! He didn't need a little child, his own son, telling him when to go to bed.

"Harry, I have work to do." Severus said. Harry didn't respond. Looking down at the imp clinging to his arm, he noted that Harry had fallen asleep. He tried to move his arm, but Harry had managed to maintain a death grip on him.

"Bloody wonderful." Severus mumbled. Sighing, Severus decided to settle in for a bit till he felt Harry shift. _It shouldn't be long._ Severus thought. He felt his eyes grow heavier than they were before. _Might as well as turn off the light, it may be a while._ Severus snapped the fingers of his free hand. He wrapped his free arm around his son and was soon asleep as well.


	15. Dragons Part II

Here's the next chapter. I know it's been awhile, but thank you for keeping with me through this fanfic. Remember to review! Enjoy!

* * *

Severus quietly entered Harry's room. Today was the day Harry had been waiting for. Smirking, he approached Harry's window and opened the curtains, allowing in some natural light. Then he walked to Harry's bed, pulling back the blankets.

"Rise and shine, son."

Harry rolled over on the bed, reaching for the blankets and covering himself back up. Severus snorted before grabbing the blankets again and pulling them completely off the bed, dropping them on the floor. Harry shivered and felt around for the blankets before curling up in to a ball. Severus rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Harry. Time to wake up. It's nearly nine in the morning and I've packed everything but the child. And that child needs to eat breakfast. I made strawberry pancakes." Severus tempted, leaning down close to Harry.

"Tired, Dad. Want to sleep." Harry mumbled, burying his head in to the pillow.

"Well, you can sleep more if you'd like on the way. But you're also free to stay in bed if you don't want to see the dragons." Severus whispered the last part in to Harry's ear. Harry turned his head and smiled at his father. "C'mon. Up with you."

Harry climbed out of the bed and took the clothes Severus handed to him.

"Quickly, Harry. Our flight leaves at ten. You have less than an hour to eat, pack any last minute items, brush your teeth, and be ready to go."

"Yes Dad."

Harry managed to make a mess of his clothes with whipped cream and syrup during breakfast. Severus didn't have time to give Harry a shower so he cleaned him with a quick spell. Harry brushed his teeth, then grabbed his tiger blanket, his stuffed tiger Whisker, his fairytales book, a light jacket, his toothbrush, a coloring book, and the small dragon figurine Professor Flitwick had given him. The charm to animate it only lasted for a day, but Severus could renew it whenever Harry asked. Harry shoved everything but his tiger and the dragon in to his bag.

"Dad, please." Harry asked, holding up the dragon. Severus was already shaking his head.

"Not for the plane, Harry. When we arrive to our hotel room, then I will."

"Okay." Harry held on to the toys.

"Ready to go? We are not coming back for anything."

"I'm ready." Harry said.

Severus held Harry close and the two apparated to the airport. Severus took Harry's hand and led him to check in. Security was first and Severus removed his watch and wallet, already having put a concealment charm on the shrunken items in his pockets. Harry handed over the bag with ease, but clung to his toys. One of the security officers, a younger lady, lowered herself a bit to Harry's level.

"It's okay, your toy's are just going to go for a ride in that basket and pop out on the other side where you'll be waiting for them, okay? May I have them?" She held out her hands.

"Harry, it's for a couple minutes. C'mon, son, we're holding up a line." Severus encouraged.

Harry reluctantly handed over his toys and walked through the detector before running over to the basket to retrieve his toys. Severus put his watch back on and put his wallet in his back pocket. Harry put his backpack back on and the officer handed his toys back to him.

"See? No harm done. They enjoyed their ride. Enjoy the flight." She said.

"Thank you." Harry ran to his father, who inclined his head to the officer.

As they neared the entrance to the plane, Harry began feeling unsure. He had never traveled on a plane, in either world, but he heard many stories of planes crashing and falling from the sky, some ending up in the ocean. He whimpered and stood closer to Severus.

"Dad, I'm scared. What if the plane crashes?" Harry asked looking up.

"Don't worry, Harry it won't. There's isn't much for a plane to crash in to in the sky." Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair while urging him forward.

"What about another a plane? Or a helicopter? Or a tower? Or the land? Or the ocean?"

"Harry! Enough! We will be fine. We won't crash, I promise. Here." Severus reached in to his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. When he enlarged it, Harry noted it was a first aid kit. Severus reached in and grabbed a muggle looking medicine bottle. "Take a couple sips of this. It's a calming draught."

Harry took the bottle and drank three sips from the bottle. The two continued on until they were on the plane. Finding their seats, Harry rejected to sitting by the window, still very unsure about the plane.

"I don't like heights." Severus sighed but took the window seat.

The plane started moving and Severus held Harry as the boy reached for him and buried his head in to his chest. Severus didn't blame him, take off tended to be a bit rough. Soon the plane was in the sky and Severus encouraged Harry to sit up. Then he pulled Harry on to his lap and allowed him to look out the window.

"Look, Harry. Do you see how close we are to the clouds?" Harry finally looked out the window. They must have been pretty high up because all he could see were clouds. Harry watched the sky for a moment, seeing how the clouds changed shaped and disappeared as the plane passed through. The clouds looked thinner than Harry had imagined, but they still had that fluffy expression to them. After another moment of watching the clouds, Harry looked back up at his father.

"Pretty brilliant, isn't?" Severus asked. Harry nodded.

"Good morning, gentleman. Would you care for any refreshments?" A flight attendant asked as she came to their seats.

"Yes, I'll have your hot tea, and Harry, what would you like?" Severus looked down at Harry.

"Umm, can I have some juice?"

"Of course, what would you like? We have apple juice, cranberry juice, orange juice, and tomato juice."

"Tomato juice?" Harry made a face at that. Maybe it was similar to pumpkin juice?

"Apple juice will do, thank you, ma'am." Severus answered for him. The flight attendant smiled and left to retrieve the drinks.

After completely relaxing, Harry played with his tiger and dragon. He created an imaginary villain, Dungeon Bat, which the two toys had to defeat together. At first, neither toy wanted to work together, but after much convincing from Harry and Dungeon Bat's first attack which left Whisker with a broken leg, the two toys decided to work together. Harry was very intrigued with his imagination. When the drinks arrived, Harry decided Whisker and the dragon needed a lunch break while he drank his apple juice. Severus took interest in what Harry was playing.

"So, who's this 'dungeon bat' character based off of?" Harry smirked at Severus.

"You, Daddy." He answered slyly.

"Well, what are your little friends going to do when 'dungeon bat' comes in for a second attack?" Severus asked before tickling Harry. Harry laughed, trying to move away from his father, which proved hard to do since he had to remain in the seat. He grabbed Whisker and acted as if the tiger was biting Severus's arm. Severus played along.

"Ouch. I'll get your tiger for that." Severus said, reaching for the cat. Harry pulled Whisker close and grabbed his dragon. He pretended that the dragon breathed fire and caught Severus in the face.

"Ah!" Severus covered his face with his hands. "You've got me; I have been defeated." Severus laid his head on the window and closed his eyes, as if he was dead.

"Yay! I did it." Harry clapped. Suddenly Severus opened his eyes and turned on Harry.

"Now part two, the return of dungeon bat! Gotcha!" Severus grabbed Harry and tickled him mercilessly, making the boy squeal.

"What a good father you are. And very playful." A lady's voice said. Severus's head shot up and spotted two ladies watching him, one holding a baby, and the other with an arm on the top of the seat with her head down on it. They looked like sisters.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just have to say you are great with children. Is he your only child?" the lady holding the baby asked.

"Yes, he is." Severus answered, getting over his embarrassment of being caught once again playing childish games with his son, though his face still burned red. First Albus, now these two ladies. Honestly, what if a student caught him one day? His reputation would fly out the window.

"He's adorable. I have three children of my own. This one here is Lidia." The lady said holding up the baby girl. "My other two are in the seats in front of us. Two boys, seven and five. How old's your little man?" The lady cooed.

"I'm eight, almost nine!" Harry said happily.

"Are you now? Almost a gentleman. I'm sorry, I never told you my name. I'm Isabelle Taylor, and this is my younger sister, Arabella Faye."

"Severus Snape." Severus reached out to shake hands. "And this is Harry." Harry smiled shyly, pulling his toys up in to a hug, knowing his eyes will make him look more adorable.

"I must say, your son is the sweetest. And I love his green eyes!" Arabella finally spoke.

"Yes, they're his mother's eyes." Severus said, smiling softly at Harry.

"Your wife is very lucky to have such a caring husband and father." Isabelle said. Severus's smile faded slightly, and Harry heard him sigh. Wanting to explain, Harry spoke up.

"My mom passed away." Harry said. The two ladies gave him a sad look, before looking at Severus.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry. Was this recent?" Isabelle asked.

"No, she passed away when Harry was two." Severus answered, not really wanting to go in to detail. The two lady's seemed to think that was enough.

"I apologize for your loss. You seem to be doing well with your son. You're raising him to be a good man. Are you perhaps interested in a love life, or are you . . .?" Isabelle asked. Arabella's eyes seemed to glint with excitement for a moment. Harry looked at his father, wondering what his answer would be.

"I'm sorry, ladies. I think you're two lovely women, but I don't believe I'm ready for a relationship yet. I have my hands full and I'm a very busy man."

"That's fine. I was just curious." Isabelle explained, though Arabella's eyes lost their shine, but she still smiled as well. "Where are you headed?"

"We're going to Russia to see the dragons!" Harry announced, before realizing his mistake. He glanced at Severus, who impressed him by maintaining an impassive face. The two ladies laughed.

"Yes, there are many stories of dragons living in Russia. I bet you're hoping to see many dragons aren't you?" Harry nodded in response with a smile.

"We are headed to Russia for two things, really. I am a professor at a boarding school, where I teach chemistry. There is a product that I am hoping to use in an experiment that can only be sold in Russia. Since that shouldn't take long to do, I figured my son and I could explore and make a vacation out of this trip." Severus explained.

"You really are a busy man. I think it's wonderful that you find ways to do your job and include your son. Some fathers just drop their kids off at some babysitter and leave them."

"Hmm." Severus said. Harry learned that whenever Severus 'hmmed', it usually meant that either he was suspicious, thinking, or tired of a conversation. Harry decided that instead of Severus snapping at the ladies, he could distract them. Harry held up his toys and engaged the ladies in to a lively conversation about his tiger and dragon. Harry asked questions about Isabelle's kids and learned that they were heading to Russia to visit family. Soon, he found himself yawning, and he laid back against his seat and leaned comfortably in to Severus.

"Looks like it's someone's naptime," Arabella said.

"I'm too old for naps," Harry said with a frown, rubbing his eyes. But he struggled to keep his eyes open. The ladies said something to Severus before turning back around in their seats. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry.

"You have about two hours to sleep, Harry. Get some rest." And with that, Harry fell asleep.

* * *

After landing in Russia and finding a cab, Severus and Harry finally made it to their hotel. It was a Russian Seasons Deluxe Hotel. Harry marveled at the beauty of the hotel. Harry explored the lobby while Severus checked them in. He found a large fish tank filled with exotic species. A stingray swam over the side, revealing its 'smiling face' to Harry. Harry smiled at it. A shark swam by and Harry watched in awe.

"Come, Harry. We're heading up to our room." Severus called to him. Their room was on the second floor. Harry burst in, Severus right behind him. Harry saw a large bed, a bathroom suite, and large windows that allowed light to enter the room.

"There's only one bed?" Harry asked.

"Is that a problem?" Severus asked. "You can always sleep on the floor."

Harry smiled and shook his head. Severus reached in to his pockets and pulled out various items. Then he enlarged them, revealing three separate bags. Severus then pulled out his wand and put the clothes in drawers, the hygiene supplies and first aid kit flew to the bathroom, and Severus's potion equipment and books hid under the bed. Harry put his bag on the bed for the time being.

"Can we see the dragons now?" Harry said, anticipating the grand event.

"Tomorrow, Harry. Remember, we are here for three days. How about we explore the town? Leave your toys."

Disappointed that he wasn't going to see any dragons but excited to be in a new country, Harry followed Severus out on to the busy streets of Russia. Harry stared in awe at everything happening around him. He stopped at several artifact shops on the streets, looking at various objects in interest. At one post, he saw a beautifully carved wooden dragon, a Russian version. It had three heads and stood on its back legs, which looked longer than the front paws, which were holding what looked like a diamond. It had rather small wings for the size of the dragon. The entire wooden sculpture stood about a foot and half feet tall.

Harry gently picked up the sculpture, turning it over in his hands. It was beautiful and obviously hand carved. It was a muggle depiction of a dragon, but he liked it anyway.

Just as he was about to reluctantly set it down and catch up with Severus, a hand grabbed his wrist, startling him to the point he nearly dropped the sculpture. That seemed to make the hand's owner angrier. The man that had a hold of him was speaking to him in Russian, which Harry didn't understand. But he could understand that the man was angry.

The man snatched the sculpture from Harry, still speaking to him as he set the sculpture back in its place. Harry tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry. Please, let me go." Harry cried.

The man ignored him, though Harry believed he didn't understand a word he spoke to him. The man pulled out something long and thin, and Harry suddenly realized that it resembled a short whip. Harry struggled harder, but the man held tightly.

"No, please, let me go! Daddy!"

The man started to lower the switch and Harry closed his eyes, bracing himself for the first lash. Only it never came. The hand holding his wrist disappeared as well and Harry stumbled back a bit. He opened his eyes to see Severus standing between him and the furious man. He peered around his father, trying to keep mostly behind him, clinging to his father's jacket. The man and Severus were talking in the same language. Harry was convinced that Severus knew every language in the book. They appeared to be talking about the dragon sculpture. At one point the man lifted it and gestured to an area on it. Harry figured that the man believed it was damaged somewhere but he didn't see anything wrong with it. Harry frowned. Severus offered his hands out, speaking to the man, who handed the sculpture over to him. Severus examined the artifact, then negotiating seemed to take place. Finally, there was an exchange of money and Severus led Harry away from the post. At a good distance, Severus handed the sculpture to Harry.

"It is an antique, not a toy." Harry nodded, accepting the statuette. "Stay close to me. And no more touching anything. You may look, but that is all." Severus warned.

"Yes, Dad."

It was rather boring to be honest, at least for a hyper-active child. Harry did find several interesting objects. At one little shop in an old looking building, he discovered vases and urns of silver. They were beautiful, historic, and looked very fragile. Harry resisted the urge to touch anything as he followed Severus through the shop. Severus picked up an exquisite silver enamel spoon from its display. Harry stared at it in admiration and he was sure Severus was thinking of ways he could put the spoon to use.

A man came up to Severus, speaking in Russian. Harry frowned, upset that he couldn't understand anything, but he observed the interaction quietly. Severus appeared to ask a question, and the man took the spoon and held it up, more than likely speaking of its delicate features. Severus took the spoon back, feeling its engravings before saying something short and abrupt. It sounded rude to Harry who couldn't understand it, but the man seemed excited, shaking Severus's hand and taking the spoon and wrapping it in some kind of tinsel before placing it in a crafted case. Money was exchanged once more and Severus led Harry out. Harry felt rather isolated on this trip.

* * *

After eating Russian food at some tavern and returning back to the hotel, Harry was in the midst of brushing his teeth when Severus appeared behind him.

"So, did you have a fun day, Harry?" the man asked.

Harry shrugged. He saw his father frown and knew that that had been the wrong thing to do.

"That's all you have to say. Well, more like do. You're in a new country, Harry. You flew on a plane for your first time, received a brand new, expensive might I add, souvenir to bring home, and when I ask about your day, you shrug your shoulders. What's that about?" Severus crossed his arms.

Harry spit out the toothpaste and cleaned off his toothbrush. Severus was clearly annoyed at his lack of excitement, especially when he had been overwhelmed with it earlier in the day. However, he did feel rather secluded from all that happened, considering that he couldn't speak Russian nor understand it.

"Sorry, Dad. I had fun today." Harry answered, "I just don't know what everyone is saying and you can speak Russian. Could you teach me?"

"Not overnight, son." Severus answered, his face softening. "Go get in bed."

Sighing, Harry went to his side of the bed and cuddled Whisker. The dragon, which his father had charmed upon returning back to the room, flew to his side and snuggled under his chin. Harry could hear his father in the bathroom taking care of his nightly tasks before the light shut off and Severus returned and laid on his side of the bed. He pulled out a book, snapping his fingers so the light on Harry's side shut off. Harry rolled over, facing Severus, but before he could say anything, Severus beat him to it.

"There is a spell I could use that will allow you to understand people and vice versa without raising suspicion. I will use it on you tomorrow. I should have thought of using it earlier, but it left my mind. I apologize for that, Harry."

"That's okay." Harry smiled. "Thanks. Dad, do you think I could ride a dragon, tomorrow? Draco said that the dragon trainers allow kids to ride on some of the dragons they've trained. Do you think I could do that, too?"

"I think allowing you to pet the dragon is enough for me, Harry." Severus glanced at him. "Go to sleep, now, son."

"But Dad, I want to ride the dragons. It'll be fun. And I'll be okay; the dragon trainers will be right there with me."

"I already said no, Harry. Now drop the subject."

"But I'll be okay, Dad. Please. I really want to ride a dragon."

"Harry Severus Evans, I said no. Drop it, close your eyes and go to sleep."

Harry frowned and rolled over, facing away from his father. The little dragon remained at his head, annoyed at going back and forth. Harry mumbled under his breath about unfairness.

"You better lose that attitude as well, young man. My decision stands, and as far as I'm concerned, you should be grateful you're going to see the dragons. I can name thousands of kids who will never get this opportunity."

Harry gave it some thought and after a moment he turned back around.

"I am grateful Dad. Thank you for bringing me and letting me see the dragons." Harry sat up and gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek. Severus set his book down opened on his lap and embraced Harry.

"You're welcome, Harry. Get some sleep." Severus kissed the top of Harry's head. Harry readjusted himself under the covers.

"Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Dad." The little dragon snuggled back under Harry's chin once it was sure the boy was asleep.

* * *

The great Norwegian Ridgeback stepped back into a submissive posture, though he still held himself with great authority and determination. The dragon trainer took a few more steps towards the beast, which made the dragon snarl and take a few more steps away from him. Finally, the trainer threw one of his hands up and tossed it to the side, releasing a shrill whistle as he did so. The dragon flew straight up towards the high ceiling of the dome before gliding along the glass. Children and even adults cheered for the animal on the other side of the glass as the drake opened its mouth and released a long flame that skated along the side of the glass. The dragon circled around the entire dome once before returning to its place in front of the trainer, who used his wand to levitate a large chunk of meat to the dragon's mouth.

"Dad, did you see that!" Harry asked, turning around to look at Severus.

"Yes, Harry. It's hard not to see a fairly large dragon flying through the air while breathing fire." Severus commented.

"Ladies and gentleman. For the final act, Mr. Williams will attempt to stand on the back of a young, wild, Hungarian Horntail bull!" Harry gasped along with the crowd as the Norwegian Ridgeback was demanded to fly back behind its metal door and another metal caged door began to open on the other side of the arena. Harry pressed his face in to the glass as he waited for the horntail to emerge. And finally, the beast did emerge, slowly and with caution. At the sight of the trainer in the arena, it released a roar and charged him.

Harry watched anxiously as Williams merely held up a hand and the dragon stopped before him, though it still snarled and snapped its jaws, its foreleg pawing at the ground threateningly. Harry figured it was raised in captivity as it clearly showed a lot less aggression towards Williams's presence than the one in the tournament he had faced did back in his old reality. He also noted that it was smaller. _I bet all these dragons are trained to act like this._ Harry was still fascinated by the dragon and the bravery and confidence of the trainer.

Williams put some distance between himself and the dragon by keeping his hand up and backing away. The dragon started to move in a circle, but Williams copied his moves. It was like watching two wolves preparing for a fight, though at first glance, an observer would note that one of these wolves had a clear, unfair advantage. Williams slowly pulled out his wand, but the horntail snapped his jaws at the movement. There was silence between the two for a few long suspenseful minutes.

Then the horntail breathed a flame at Williams, quickly filling in the space between them. But Williams seemed to be expecting that. He lifted his wand and blew on it. A flame of his own ignited and flew towards the dragon's flame. The two bursts of fire collided in to each other, pushing against each other's strengths. Williams's fire began to push back on the horntail's flame, and he began to advance on the dragon. The horntail backed away, wanting to gain flame length. Williams pushed harder with his own flame, decreasing the stretch of the horntail's flame. It wasn't long till the two were directly in front of each other. The horntail pulled away, followed quickly by Williams. However, Williams blew another flame, aiming it directly above the horntail. The horntail snarled at him, but lowered himself the slightest. Williams increased the length of the flame, and the horntail began snarling less and lowering himself more. Soon enough, the horntail was lying completely flat on the ground, only emitting the occasional grunt. Williams ceased his flare and climbed on to the dragon, earning a snarl but no resistance. Once on the horntail's back, Williams held up both of his hands in victory.

Everyone observing behind the glass clapped and cheered. Harry felt Severus take his hand and start to pull him out of the crowd, wanting to get a head start of everyone before they started piling out of the dome. They made it to the main lobby just in time, where other dragonologists were waiting, and a couple with baby dragons. Severus approached one dragonologist and began to talk to him about gathering a few dragon teeth.

"Harry stay close. A crowd is forming; I don't need you getting lost. I'm sorry sir, what were you saying?" Severus said.

"I believe one of our Swedish Short-Snouts lost a couple teeth due to old age. Does it matter what kind of dragon or the age or . . ." the dragonologist whose name Harry didn't catch said.

"No, not all. I just need the teeth to be from a dragon." Severus explained.

"If you would follow me, I'll take you to our storage and we can discuss pricing." The dragonologist started leading them away from the main lobby where all the fun attractions were. Harry spotted a dragonologist with a baby Peruvian Vipertooth wrapped around his shoulders. Harry quickly slid away from his father and made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Would you like to pet her, kid?" The man asked. Harry nodded and reached a hand out. The man guided his hand towards the dragons back. Harry ran his hand down the dragon's back, smiling. The viper merely watched him before accepting a small raw fish from the dragonologist.

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Galina."

"She's pretty. How did you tame her?"

"I raised her. And you can never truly tame a dragon. It's all about social dominance and companionship. She sees me as her alpha since I provide her with food when she does as I ask. She also knows that is she doesn't respect me I won't give her any attention or food. See how that works?" Harry nodded, petting the dragon some more.

"Does she live with you?" Harry asked.

"No, she lives in her enclosure here. But I visit her as often as I can. She's my project this year."

"That's cool. I wish I had a dragon." The dragonologist laughed.

"Everyone does, kid."

"I have to go. Thanks for letting me pet her."

"Of course."

Harry left the crowd that had formed around him and looked for his father. Harry didn't see Severus anywhere. He tried to look above people's heads but found that impossible. He remembered the dragonologist leading Severus to the right and away from the lobby. Something about a storage room. Harry tried to push his way through people and find his way to where he had last parted with Severus. He found the hallway where he was sure Severus had been heading but it was dark and empty. Harry looked around for a room but all the doors were shut and locked. Unsure of what to do, Harry felt his childish instincts take over and he began to panic.

"Daddy!" Harry continued to call, wandering through different halls and the lobby.

"Hello there, little one. Are you lost?" An older lady asked him after Harry had been wandering for a while. She had to have been a dragonologist since she wore the same uniform the others did. Harry nodded.

"Can you describe your father?" the lady questioned. Harry nodded again.

"He's very tall and he has about this long black hair," Harry used his hands to show his father's hair length.

"Ah, is your name Harry?" Harry nodded again. "So, you're the missing child. You were reported missing by your father about ten minutes ago. Come with me." The lady offered her hand and he took it, allowing the lady to lead him to some kind of office. Inside, he found Severus waiting, pacing as he usually did when on the edge of a frantic attack. As soon as Severus spotted Harry entering, he visibly relaxed.

"Harry!" Severus hugged him, before holding him out by his shoulders. "I told you to stay with me! Where did you go? How dare you leave my side! When we get home, you're grounded, young man." Severus scolded.

"Yes, Dad." Harry lowered his head. Severus pulled him back in to a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Harry."

"Did you get your teeth?" Harry asked.

"I did. A whole dozen." Severus answered, showing Harry the package, opening the lid to reveal polished sharp teeth. Harry smiled.

* * *

"And remember when they brought out the Romanian Longhorn? How five trainers were able to stand on its back as it flew around? And when the Welsh Greens was roaring. They almost sounded like they were singing a song! My favorite was the Hungarian Horntail, how Williams was able to stand on its back! Remember, Daddy?" Harry continued as he helped his father pack.

"I was there with you, son, yes, I remember everything. I also remember a young boy leaving my side when I told him to stay close." Severus gave Harry a pointed look.

"I said sorry. I wanted to see the Vipertooth. She was pretty."

"You're lucky it didn't bite you."

"Her trainer would have never let that happen. I was safe, Dad."

"Do not argue with me. You are still grounded. When we get home you will spend three lovely days in your room."  
"Dad! That'll be boring!"

"I know. But that's what happens to boys who don't listen to their fathers."

"Not fair."

"Very fair. Now, besides that whole incident, I take it you really enjoyed this trip."

"It was the best vacation ever, Dad! You're the best."

Harry hugged Severus, who gently patted his back.

"Thank you, son. Now, make sure you put everything you brought back in to your bag. I will not force the plane to turn around if you forget anything."

"What if I forgot Whisker?" Harry asked, holding up the cat.

"I shall mourn your loss."

Harry frowned at Severus as he hugged the tiger tightly.


	16. Potions, Pranks, and Red-Heads

Everyone's favorite twins are back! Also, I've decided to spice the plot up and have decided to add a little mystery. There will be more mystery and excitement in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The bike flew down the hill at top speed, Freyr running alongside it. Breathing heavy, Freyr leaped down the next hill, the bike a mere second behind him. Then the bike veered to the left and Freyr used a short cut he knew to catch up with it. Once he was alongside it again, Freyr used his vision to look for any dangers on the path. He spotted a fallen tree a hundred feet ahead and let out a warning snarl. The bike's brakes were applied, and it came to a slow stop, Fryer trotting alongside it until it completely stopped. The fallen tree laid a mere five feet in front of them.

Freyr sat and panted, catching his breath for a moment, watching as Harry pulled the helmet off his head.

"That was great! Did you see the size of that hill we came down! This forest is great for bike riding!" Harry said.

Freyr shook his head. Harry had been given the bike for his ninth birthday and had learned the mechanisms of bike riding rather quickly over the summer. When fall had set in, Severus began taking Harry out in the forest along straight paths. After much whining on Harry's part, Severus, as Freyr, showed Harry some of the rougher paths and would run alongside the bike as it sped down the slopes. He kept Harry away from the dangerous slopes and hills though the boy did attempt one without his permission. He had lost control of the bike halfway down a huge hill and had fallen off of it, tumbling down the rest of the way. He had been scratched up and bruised, but not injured, though the bike needed a few repair charms. Severus banned Harry from the bike for a week after that incident. But the look on the boy's face as he rode was something Severus loved to see.

"Earth to Dad! C'mon, let's do it again!" Harry called.

Freyr shook his head again. _Honestly, the boy doesn't know how to take a proper break. This was the fifth time down a hill. I'm the one doing all the running._ Freyr laid down on the path, showing Harry that he had no intention of moving. Harry wheeled the bike over to him.

"Dad! C'mon. Soon, it'll be winter, and then I'll never be able to ride my bike." Harry whined.

 _Soon! Winter isn't for another two months_! _If it even snows!_ Freyr let out a guttural growl. Harry sighed before applying the kickstand and sitting down next to Fryer,

"Tired, Dad?" Harry asked. Freyr huffed. "Me too." Harry leaned back against the tiger, resting his head on Freyr's shoulders. Freyr nuzzled him before standing up, making Harry stand as well, and shifting back into Severus.

"I think it's time we head home, Harry. We need to put your bike away and get back to Hogwarts. I have papers to grade." Severus said.

"Why did you have to assign papers already? It's only like the fourth week of school." Harry whined.

"Oh, I just can't wait until you start completing them, son. Then you'll have a real reason to whine." Severus smirked.

Harry groaned but followed Severus, jumping on his bike and riding slowly next to him.

* * *

The next day, as Harry was walking back to his quarters after his lessons with Remus, he ran into two redheads. Harry grinned at them.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you two be in class?" Harry asked.

"Herbology class ended early, so we thought . . ."

"That we should try a new prank tonight . . ."

"In the Great Hall, of course. It's a potion that . . ."

"Will make everyone look ridiculous, the Ridiculous Potion, but we need the ingredients for it."

"And that's where you come in." the twin boys, Fred and George Weasley, finished in unison.

"I'm not stealing any more ingredients; you already got me in trouble for that. My dad said that I'm not allowed to give any more ingredients to you two, or aid in any illegal potion-brewing." Harry said, shaking his head at them.

"It's not an illegal potion . . ."

"More of a simple concoction. We just need a list of its ingredients . . ."

"Professor Snape must have every potion book available, so . . ."

"If you could write down the ingredients and give the list to us before our next potions class . . ."

"Which is in an hour, we will take care of the rest and . . ."

"You get to watch the results play out tonight at dinner. Fair trade?" the twins asked. Harry sometimes got so confused trying to follow who was saying what sometimes.

"Okay. I can do that. Just meet me outside my father's office in about fifteen minutes." Harry said.

When the twins had first arrived at Hogwarts, it took everything in Harry not to jump up from his seat and greet them at the sorting feast. Harry controlled himself to stay at his father's side and watch as the twins were sorted into Gryffindor. He tried to think of a way to introduce himself, but Harry learned that word travels fast in Hogwarts, and the twins soon found out that he was Professor Snape's son. They cornered him one day while he was on his way to his father's office and involved him in a prank. A friendship had formed then. However, this friendship resulted in Harry being grounded during the second week of school for stealing ingredients from his father's cupboard to help the twins with a babbling beverage. His grounding lasted for two weeks of no broom, bike, coloring, or helping his father in the potion's lab, with a couple of swats to begin the punishment. He did not want to go on that kind of restriction again.

Harry arrived in the empty rooms. He looked around double checking that his father was indeed gone. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and looked around for a potions book that would have this ridiculous potion in it. He remembered seeing a book called Potion Concoctions and remembered that the twins did mention that the potion was a concoction. He walked into his father's study and found the book open on his father's desk to the Confusing Draughts page with a parchment note on the side that said 'for third years final.' Harry used the note to mark the page and looked for the potion the twins requested. He found it a good hundred pages further into the book and began scribbling down the ingredients and instructions. There were only five principal components and a charm that needed to be used in it, so it didn't take long. Harry was just returning the book to its original page when his father walked in. Harry jumped away from the desk and held the paper behind his back.

"Harry? What are you doing in here?" Severus approached Harry with a questioning look.

"Umm, nothing." Harry wanted to slap himself for such a stupid cover-up.

He watched as Severus glanced at the desk, then back at Harry.

"What are you hiding?" Severus took another step closer, making Harry take one back.

"Nothing, Dad," Harry said. Severus attempted to reach behind Harry for the parchment, but Harry pulled away, clutching the paper to his chest so Severus couldn't see the writing. Severus crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Harry," Severus growled. "What do you have?"

"You can't look at it . . . ." Harry added as an afterthought. An idea came to him.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm drawing . . . something for you. But you can't see it. It's not done."

"Hmm." Severus gave his son a stern look. Harry could see his eyes debating whether or not to believe him. Severus finally sighed. "Very well. Out of my study. I'm sure you don't need anything from in here for your drawing. And if I'm not in here, you are not to be in here, clear?"

"Yes, Dad. Sorry." Harry took the parchment and left his father's study. Severus remained inside. Harry took the opportunity to use the hidden door that led to his father's office and slid half of the paper under the door where he was sure the twins would take note of it and know what it was. Then he waited for Severus to come out of his study, watching as his father locked it this time. _Must be hiding something_. Harry thought. _That, or there's something dangerous in there. Probably that ancient book._

"Come with me. I'm hesitant to leave you down here alone." Severus said.

"I'm always down here alone." Harry defended.

"You are not always down here alone. And at the moment, I have something dangerous in my study that I'm glad you didn't touch. Without a certain spell, if you had touched the page it was open to, you would have turned completely blue and freeze to death." Harry shivered at the thought. He was glad he didn't even notice whatever book that was. "You can sit at my desk during the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class."

Harry helped his father set up for the next class and when it came time for class to begin, Harry found himself observing a bunch of students attempting to make a Cure for Boils and watching them fail miserably. Harry looked at the twins, who somehow were working on the potion and looking over the parchment Harry recognized as the instructions he made at the same time. How the twins managed to maintain good grades and still play their jokes impressed him.

Harry turned his attention to one student, another first year Gryffindor who was about to ruin his potion. Harry thought he looked familiar. Glancing at his father, who was attempting to demonstrate the proper way to crush snake fangs, Harry jumped out of his seat and approached the Gryffindor.

"You have to add the crushed snake fangs before the pungous onions." Harry informed. The Gryffindor student frowned at him.

"What would you know, kid?" the boy glared. Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"He's the professor's son. Harry knows a lot about potions." Harry looked at the Weasley twins, one of whom winked at him. "Let the kid help you out, Timothy."

Harry looked back up at the boy called Timothy. Timothy seemed to grumble under his breath.

"If you're Snape's son, aren't you supposed to help Slytherins?" Harry took that question as an invite and pulled out a stool from under the table. Standing up, he studied the potion.

"I'm not even sorted yet. My mom was a Gryffindor, so I don't think it matters who I help." Harry said. Timothy frowned at that, glancing quickly at Severus before watching Harry. "We need to counteract the onions you put in. Mint will work."

"I'll get that for you." Timothy went to the ingredients cupboard and grabbed the mint. Harry ground the plant up and added a tablespoon of it to the potion and stirred it.

"Now add the fangs," Timothy added them in, taking over in stirring.

"Now what, kid?" Timothy asked.

"Slice the onions finely and add them," Harry said. After that was done, Harry said, "Now we add dried nettles."

Harry and Timothy worked well together for another ten minutes. Harry watched the potion closely, leaning a little too close to it.

"Harry, I think you should back up a bit," Timothy said, having some knowledge of the dangers of potion brewing. As Harry straightened himself, a bit of the boiling caused some of the potion to splash into his eyes. Harry yelped, his eyes painfully shut and tears forming. He felt hands lift him up, and he was being carried somewhere. Harry felt as though his eyes were on fire. Something cold and wet was applied to his eyes.

"Professor Snape!" he heard Timothy's voice call. Harry reached to rub at his eyes, but new hands held them still.

"What happened?" came his father's voice.

"He was . . . helping me brew, but he was leaning down on the table, and the potion splashed in his eyes while it was boiling."

"What step were you at?"

"Umm . . ." Timothy paused.

"We were about to add the shrake spines." Harry said though his eyes were burning a new fiery. He wanted to rub his eyes, but strong hands were keeping them away from his face. Finally, the hands released him, and he raised his hands up, only to have them slapped away though it wasn't a hard slap.

"Don't touch your eyes. You don't want to rub that potion into them." He heard his father's voice say.

Harry felt his head tilted back and fingers prying one of his eyes open. A couple of drops of something were dropped onto his eye. He couldn't blink, though, since the fingers were still holding his eye open. After Harry was sure his eye would dry out, the fingers released him, and he could blink. The same procedure was applied to his other eye. Harry looked at his father and Timothy, realizing that he was sitting at his father's desk.

"How are your eyes?" Severus asked.

"Better," Harry answered. Timothy stood nervously next to Severus.

"So you were helping Mr. Justin, hmm?" Severus inquired. Harry nodded, biting his lower lip.

"He was only trying to make sure I didn't blow up another cauldron, sir. He and I worked together." Timothy added in quickly.

"I'm not angry," Severus said, relatively calm. He turned to face the entire class. "It just goes to show that if a nine-year-old can figure this potion out, then a bunch of first year students should be able to as well. I expect potion vials worthy of an E when you are all finished and only then will you receive full credit for the potion." Students groaned at that. The twins were smirking and whispering something in each other's ears. Harry believed that they were already done.

"Mr. Justin, I'm sure you can take over from where Harry left off. Go finish your potion." Timothy returned to his seat and looked at the text before belatedly remembering that Harry had announced the next step. "And you, young man, can spend the rest of this class period in my office. The students need to learn these potions, not have a nine-year-old cheat sheet."

Severus set Harry down on his feet, and Harry left to his father's office, which was not far from the potion's lab. He sat in his father's chair behind the desk. After twenty or so minutes, his father came in, standing in front of the desk.

"This wouldn't happen to be your 'drawing' now would it?" Severus held up the parchment that Harry had given to the twins. Harry gulped, before shaking his head.

"Don't be ridiculous; I recognize your handwriting. You were helping those Weasley twins again." Severus growled, dropping the parchment on his desk.

"They were just going to have some fun, Dad. They only want to make people laugh."

"I'm sure they will have their fun. Knowing those two, they've probably made several copies of these instructions already. What have I told you about unsupervised potion brewing?"

"It's a harmless potion, Dad." Harry defended.

"And how do you know?" Severus crossed his arms.

"None of the ingredients are poisonous, and when added together they remain neutral, and the potion cannot be altered by food or drinks. And the effects of the potion only lasts for a few minutes. So it's an entirely harmless potion." Harry finished his argument and waited for Severus to counter everything he had just said. Instead, he saw his father smirking at him.

"You truly are a potions master's son, Harry. You are right, the potion is harmless and takes very few ingredients to create. Along with that, if anything were to go wrong, it is such a simple concoction that any healing potion or charm will wipe out any trace of it in the body. However, you still snuck into my study, lied to my face, and went against my orders to not help the Weasleys' with their pranks." Severus said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, looking down. He felt a hand lift his chin up.

"I'm not mad. Annoyed that you lied to me, yes, but not mad. I understand that you enjoy hanging out with the Weasley twins, but remember, if I catch you participating in a prank that breaks any school rules, or my rules, you will be in trouble. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad." Harry nodded. "So, I'm not in trouble?"

"No, not this time. You didn't do anything that broke any rules, though if you ever lie to my face again, expect a mouthful of soap." Severus warned.

"Yes, Dad. I'm sorry." Harry gave his father his sad look, making sure to widen his green eyes.

"You little manipulator," Severus said, ruffling Harry's hair. "You are forgiven."

* * *

Harry was very eager to go to dinner and see the twins play their prank. However, his father was still working on the Headmaster's potion in his lab. Severus had not allowed Harry to aid him in the making of this potion, which Harry found unfair. The study was still locked, so Harry had to ignore his curiosity of which book would have been able to freeze him. He was drawing at the moment, making still childish pictures of dragons and knights. After finishing the third drawing and starting another dragon, Harry set the picture aside and knocked on the door to the lab.

"Dad! Dinner starts in thirty minutes! Are you almost done?" Harry called.

There was no answer from inside.

"Dad!" Harry called again.

Still no answer.

Curious, Harry peeked into the room. The lights were off, and it was freezing. He wondered how his father would be able to work in such conditions. He saw a small light from what looked like a candle and a bubbling cauldron on the table, but other than that, the room seemed empty. _How does Dad just disappear all the time?_ Harry entered the lab and approached the cauldron. He pulled a stool over and stepped up onto it, looking down at the potion. The potion was an ugly grayish color, in Harry's opinion, with small swirls of red, which Harry guessed was the wine and fish blood he remembered his father always buying for this particular potion. _Gross! And someone has to drink this?_

Suddenly, Harry got a whiff of a strange odor. At first, it was almost a sweet smell, appealing in a way, and Harry took in another sharp sniff. But the smell changed just as soon as it had started. Harry felt his stomach twist as the sweet smell became acrid, making his nose burn and eyes sting. Harry felt his stomach lurch, but not wanting to ruin his father's potion by embarrassingly vomiting in it, Harry quickly put a hand over his mouth. However, he couldn't stop the contractions and pressure he could feel in his stomach, so he quickly turned away and expelled the contents of his stomach onto the floor. In the process of his quick turning and grabbing a hold of the table, Harry had accidentally hit the stand the cauldron was on, collapsing it, and to his dismay, the cauldron fell over, and the potion spilled. Harry would have been covered in it had he not been pulled away from the catastrophe in time.

Tears were still in Harry's eyes from the smell and vomiting. New tears were already forming at the thought of how upset his father was going to be. Harry was set back down on his feet a good few feet from the mess. He looked up at his father and noted the face mask that covered his nose and mouth, similar to the ones that doctors wore when going into surgery.

Severus gently looked at his son's face, cleaning it with a summoned washcloth before checking the rest of his body over.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Severus asked.

"I ruined your potion." Harry nearly cried.

"You did. That was my fifth dragon tooth. Thankfully, I believe I am almost finished with the instructions of the wishing potion. I am not very happy that I have to start over, however."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Am I in trouble?"

"I will allow your natural consequences do for now, as a reminder of what can happen when you are in my lab without me. What you smelled was the aconite, which as I recall telling you is highly poisonous. You seem fine, though. Please leave my lab. I need to clean up." Harry could hear the annoyance in his father's voice. Harry felt guilty.

"I can help you." Harry offered.

"I don't have another mask. And you've been in here for too long without one as it is. Now sit in the living room and wait for me."

"But it was my fault; I should help you . . ."

"Harry. Do as I say. Go." Severus pointed to the door. Harry could here irritation rising in his father's voice. Wisely, he left the lab.

 _I did say sorry. He should have let me help him since it was my mess._

Harry picked up his abandoned drawing and angrily added his father to the picture and made the dragon breath fire on him. Harry didn't understand why he felt so mad at his father, but he guessed it was because Severus refused to let him help. _Not the best reason to be mad, but I'm only nine._

 _: My, child. You are quite the artist. But might I ask, why a dragon?_

Harry jumped out of his seat, dropping his drawing and quill. He looked around for the source of the sound, wondering who had spoken though he was sure the words had entered his head.

"Um . . . is someone there?"

 _: Silly human child. Of course, someone is there. Or something if you'd like a little scare. I detest dragons. Do you realize that dragons are impossible to escape from if one swallows you? I stay as far away from such vile beasts._

Harry's eyes slowly scanned the room. He didn't see anyone or anything.

 _: But, of course, they are your drawings. You are free to do as you please. You hide secrets, little human. And from your own father, nonetheless. Tell me, who are you?_

"First, tell me who you are. And what do you mean 'secrets'?" Harry asked.

 _: I've traveled far to meet you. Something about you, magical I'm guessing, attracts me to you. And I do love good secrets if I must say so myself. It won't be hard to break into your mind and discover these secrets of yours. Especially when you sleep._

"No! You can't do that! I'll tell my Dad! He won't let anything happen to me!" Harry said. He was a bit frightened now.

 _: Do calm down, silly human boy. I mean no harm. I was hoping we could form a relationship. You must understand, I am a joker and like you, I enjoy a good prank every now and then._

"Are you even in Hogwarts? Nothing bad can get past the wards." Harry said, though this time he actually started looking around the room, first checking behind his chair and under the couch.

 _: Wards cannot keep the likes of me out. I am a creature of many unique abilities. I can protect you, Harry. Just as easily as I can end you._

"How do you know my name?" Harry crawled under the kitchen table, but found nothing.

 _: When you enter Hogwarts, your journey will have only begun. Dangers are approaching. And yet, it all seems so familiar . . . as if the world has been through this before. It is . . . concerning, yet exciting._

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I bet you don't know either. Voldemort is dead and my life is a hundred times better than it has ever been." Harry looked at the chair he had been sitting on. He remembered the comment about his drawings, which were laying on the floor in front of the chair. Harry crawled up to it and looked under. Cat-like eyes stared back at him.

 _: I see our conversation will have to continue another time. Your father has finished cleaning and you are headed off to dinner. Farewell, Harry._

Harry screamed and fell back as the small creature rushed at him, revealing a quick flash of red before morphing into a strange silvery mist that flew right through the walls of the castle, disappearing from sight.

"Harry! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Severus came rushing out of the lab and aided Harry in standing. "What happened?"

"Umm," Harry wasn't sure how to explain what had happened, nor did he really want Severus to know. Whatever that thing was, it knew something that Harry was sure could only be bad news. "I . . . I thought I . . . saw a spider." Harry felt a pang of hurt in his chest when Severus rolled his eyes. _So, Dad is still upset about the potion and annoyed with me._

Severus glanced down at the floor, his eyes lingered on something for a second, before bending down and picking up a piece of parchment. As Severus stared at the paper, Harry felt his cheeks redden as he realized what it must be.

"I was mad," Harry started.

"Why? If anyone should be mad, it should be me, Harry." Severus said.

"I know, Dad. But I just wanted to help. It was my fault the potion was ruined, but you . . ."

"It was an accident. I came in right before you felt the need to retch and watched what happened. However, it could have been avoided if you had not entered my lab."

"I was calling for you . . ." Harry explained.

"I must not have been in the room. The alarm on my office door alerted me to a student's presence, and I left to see what she needed. "

"I'm really sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have gone in. Are you really, really mad at me?"

Severus sighed, studying his son for a moment.

"No, Harry. I'm not. I am a bit annoyed that all my hard work this past month is ruined, but I'm not angry. I realize it was an accident. However, a mistake made twice is no longer a mistake; it is a choice, understand?"

Harry nodded. He would not ruin another one of his father's potions again. Severus glanced back down at the drawing and smirked.

"I must say, you are getting a lot better at drawing. I can interpret this picture very clearly, which shows true artistic value. Perhaps I should have you sign it and I can frame it and hang it in my office. What do you say?" Severus gave Harry a sly smile.

Harry had turned a dark shade of red as his father studied his work and frantically shook his head at the question.

"No? That's too bad. I'm sure all the students and professors would love to see this amazing work of art. You've even captured me quite well. I'm sure I would definitely have that same scowl on my face while a dragon is roasting me alive." Severus continued.

"Can I have my drawing back, now?" Harry asked.

Severus studied his son, a slight smirk still present on his face.

"May I." Severus said.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. May I have my drawing back, not can I."

"Oh. May I have my drawing back?"

"You may." Severus handed the drawing to Harry. "If you ever have a problem with me, even if your mad at me, I'd prefer if you came and spoke to me about it. You can come to me with anything. I'd rather not find you drawing a picture of me being cursed to the high heavens the next time you're angry with me."

"Okay, Dad." Harry said. Harry wondered if he should bring up the mysterious creature he had encountered, but decided against it. He didn't know enough about his encounter, nor was he sure if the creature was dangerous or not, and knowing his father, Severus wouldn't give the thing a chance to prove itself otherwise.

"Let's head to the Great Hall. And after dinner, I expect you to work on your math homework that Remus assigned you."

"I'm not good at math." Harry muttered, though glad for a change in topic.

"I'll help you with it. I expect you to have good grades as well as a good understanding of mathematical concepts. Especially for when you take Arithmancy."

"How do you know I'll take Arithmancy? What if I don't want to take that? That class will be hard." Harry whined.

"Well, I don't want to find you in Divination. That class is rubbish. Besides, a challenging class is good for the brain."

Harry frowned. He couldn't argue with Severus's logic. At this rate, Severus would be picking all of his electives for him. _Wonderful. There go all those classes of fooling around with Ron._

* * *

At dinner that night, the redheaded twins played their prank on various students in the hall. One student at a Hufflepuff table grew donkey ears and a tail, and his nose grew long. He reminded Harry of Pinocchio. A student in Ravenclaw grew a beak and started squawking. At the Slytherin table, an unfortunate first year started changing different colors of the rainbow. And at the Gryffindor table, a student started growing taller and taller. Harry laughed at all the different ridiculous effects the potion had on the ill-fated students victimized by the twins. At least ten students altogether had the awful privilege of experiencing the potion. Harry was nearly falling out of his seat at the teacher's table.

"You are a cruel child." Harry heard his father say. "What did these students do to you to deserve this?"

"Nothing, Dad. But it is funny to watch their faces when they suddenly start sprouting horns and growing feathers." Harry smiled at his father. Severus shook his head, fighting a smirk.

Harry continued eating before taking a long drink of his pumpkin juice. He suddenly felt a weird feeling in his stomach and then in his muscles and head. He winced in pain as his nerves started tingling all over and his skin was prickling. And suddenly, he was sprouting colorful spots all over his body. Harry gasped as he realized he had also been a victim of the twins' prank. He looked at his green, blue, red, and yellow spotted hands and arms, only imagining what his face must look like. He heard his father chuckle at his side.

"Who's laughing now?" Severus smirked. Harry looked up at his father with a frown.

"I bet they did something to your food, too!" Harry said.

"Not unless they wanted a month's worth of detentions." Severus countered. Harry tried to glare at Severus, though it looked more like a pout. Severus summoned a mirror and held it in front of Harry. Harry saw his rainbow spotted face and his eyes widened.

"Open your mouth." Severus said.

Harry opened his mouth and saw that his teeth were different colors and his tongue was a vibrant yellow. His hair was half red and half green. He looked ridiculous for sure.

"I must say, you remind me of a clown from one of those muggle amusement fairs." Severus commented. Harry looked at his father.

"People are afraid of clowns." Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't understand why. Clowns are merely comic entertainers wearing a costume and exaggerated make-up. Their stupidity is meant to make people laugh not scare them." Severus responded.

"Clowns can be scary. Can you change me back? People are staring at me and laughing." Harry lowered himself under the table a bit. He heard his father snort.

"Were you not laughing at everyone else's misfortune just moments ago?" Severus asked.

"That was different." Harry argued.

"It's different because the joke is on you. Don't worry, it'll wear off in a couple minutes." Severus said.

Harry noted the Weasley lookalikes pointing at him and smirking. Harry sunk down in his chair further, glaring at them. He would have to make sure that the twins knew not to victimize him in the future or he wouldn't be supplying them with potion instructions. Harry's mind wandered to the strange creature that had hid under his chair earlier. He wondered when it would return or if he'd ever even see it again.

* * *

So, what do you think this mysterious creature is? And why might it be interested in Harry? Review and take a guess!


	17. Monster, How Should I Feel?

Thank you to those who have kept with this story for so long and to those who have just started reading it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

I am rating this chapter T for it's more intense scenes and suggestive language and themes. It will only be this chapter and it's just a safety measure.

* * *

Harry knew he had gone to bed that night, but when he opened his eyes he noticed that he was not in his bed, safe and warm. He felt the sides of the thing he was sitting in and realized he was in a cardboard box. His face felt wet and Harry touched the hot, salty water that was running down his cheeks. Harry glanced outside the box, reaching out a hand, only to pull it back in at the touch of the cold rain. He could hear the pitter patter of the rain above him, and when he looked up, he saw that the box was absorbing the water and would soon collapse and crumble. But it was the only shelter he ad at the moment. Harry peeked back out of the box, taking in his surroundings. He was tucked in between two buildings on an empty street in some kind of large city. He didn't recognize the writings or billboards everywhere since it was in another language.

 _Where am I? Is this a dream?_ Harry pinched himself hard, knowing it wouldn't hurt him if he was, indeed, dreaming. He was unprepared for the sharp pain he felt when he pinched his skin tightly with his fingernails. Harry yelped. Then, he decided that it had to be coincidence. Harry viciously bit the area between his thumb and index finger. Pain shot through his hand and tears welled in his eyes. Then a thought struck Harry. He reached his hand back out of the box, feeling the cold rain against his skin.

 _I'm awake? But I don't understand? Where am I? Dad wouldn't just leave me . . . Would he? I'm definitely not in Britain anymore. Was I kidnapped? I'm so confused!_

Harry felt more hot water streak down his cheeks, confirming his suspicions that he was not dreaming. The rain was starting to soak through his pajama pants, which he noted were worn, ripped, and very dirty, just like the condition of his pajama top. He shivered as he felt the growing dampness of the box against his back and cold air enter through the opening flap. Harry hugged his knees to his chest, tears still falling from his eyes and burning his cheeks. _I'm alone. Abandoned. Forgotten. Unloved._ The thoughts surprised Harry, as he did not actually invite the words into his head, but if he was to be honest, it was how he truly felt.

Harry didn't remain in the box for long though. After a couple minutes of huddling in the freezing cold, Harry felt the urge to get out of the box. As Harry stepped out of the tiny cardboard, he felt his bones ache and his head felt dizzy, similar to the feeling of when he stood up too fast. When Harry straightened his back he realized he had grown into a young man. Harry looked down at himself and studied his height, size, and hands. He was wearing shady clothes still, but at least the jacket he wore looked nice. _Too bad I don't have a mirror._

Suddenly, Harry heard running footsteps coming down the street. He looked down to where a group was gathering, about six men or so, and they all stopped at the corner, looking left, right and down alleyways. One of the men pointed at Harry.

"There he is!" the man shouted.

"After him!" shouted another.

"Don't let him get away!" said yet another.

All the men started running again – straight towards Harry. Harry felt the instinct to run and allowed that instinct to lead the way. Harry had no idea where he was going; the streets were not familiar to him, but his legs seemed to have an idea where to run. Harry turned down an alleyway and saw a tall fence in his way. _These men are obviously not friendly. They're going to kill me! I'm trapped!_

Harry kept running though. He felt as though his body had more control than his head did. Harry neared the fence and in the next couple of seconds, Harry felt himself almost fly through the air as he bounced off of the side of a building and propelled himself from the fence to the ground. He landed gracefully on his feet. _Did I just jump that? Amazing._

Harry glanced back, though he was already running again, and noted that the men had disappeared. As Harry looked forward, he ran right into one of the men, the other five not far behind.

By some drive, Harry felt himself reaching inside his jacket and pulling out some kind of antique knife. Before Harry could stop himself, he gave a right uppercut to the way-too-close man with the butt of his knife before kicking the man away from him. In a mere second, Harry found himself fighting six men at once. To Harry, it seemed like an unfair fight, but he couldn't think long about unfairness since his body seemed to know what it was doing. Harry was doing moves he didn't even know the names to. His knife was knocked out of his hand after one man gave an inaccurate kick, which left Harry fighting solo. At one point, he had seized a long strange weapon from one of the men (it looked like a staff with a rather sharp blade at the end of it) and stabbed the man in the gut with it, before pulling it out, spinning the staff in his hands ( _Awesome!_ ) and stabbing the person who had tried to sneak up behind him in the head. He let the staff fall with the dead bloke as he turned to two men who were both swinging decent punches. Harry blocked all their throws, however, and returned the punches, delivering a good punch to the nose of one man and two punches plus a kick to the other. As he turned away from the two who were stumbling backward, Harry reached into his pocket and grabbed two small disk-like objects that had four sharp points and threw them at the man now in front of him. One of the disks struck the fellow's forehead while the other hit the bridge of his nose. Being in such close proximity, the devices sank in deep, and the man appeared dazed for a second. Harry took that moment to use the man's body as a shield when another guy slashed forward with a sword-like weapon, slicing into the dazed man's neck.

Harry allowed the dead man to fall to the ground while he focused his attention on his next opponent. _This man has some serious death blades._ Even as Harry thought this, he was easily avoiding all of the jabs at him. Harry neared the one that had fallen with the staff punctured into his head. Harry pulled it out and began to return his own moves, blocking the fall of the blades before locking weapons with the man. Harry felt himself glare at the man, holding the menacing eye contact. Then, he quickly side-stepped out of the way as another man used swords to stab the man Harry had just been facing. Before the man could get over his shock of having killed a friend, Harry used the opportunity to decapitate the man, digging the blade deep into the back of his neck. Harry grabbed two blades from the fallen men, admiring the sword-like weapons. He didn't have long to admire it, though, as the two remaining fighters readied to face him.

Harry held the two blades to his sides, walking gracefully as he circled the two men. He recognized the one he had stabbed in the gut earlier, who had bled quite a bit but was still standing. Harry figured he must have missed the man's vital organs. The other man appeared to have a broken nose and was constantly wiping an arm across his mouth and chin in an attempt to clear away the blood. Harry waited patiently, wanting the two men to make their first move. The one with the broken nose advanced forward, charging Harry with a knife Harry recognized as his. The man held the knife back in preparation to impale his opponent. _This man is desperate._ Harry lazily brought both blades forward when the man was a foot in front of him, the long sharp edges skewering right through the man's chest and back. Harry held him up in the air for a second, before tossing him aside with the blades still intact. Harry picked up his knife the man had dropped and threw it at the final frightened man, piercing his chest.

Harry slowly walked away from the bloodbath, removing his knife from the still breathing man's chest.

"You're . . . a monster . . . you thief." The man gurgled. Harry stopped, intrigued by the man's words. He squatted down next to him.

"What makes me the monster?" Harry heard himself ask. _I sound so sinister._

"That . . . belongs to my . . . master. He will find you. Especially . . . after what you did . . . to his . . . daughter. Be warned . . . Devil. You may have . . . street smarts . . . but my master . . . will kill-" Harry stabbed the man in the skull, twisting the knife slightly. _Enough is enough._

 _I just killed six people!_ Harry thought. Harry felt his nerves start to quiver and his stomach felt nauseous. _I can't believe I just did that. And what did I do to someone's daughter? I didn't . . . I hope not! What's going on?_ Harry continued on his way, hoping that walking would help clear his mind when suddenly the scenery began to change.

Buildings disappeared and Harry found himself in some kind of strange forest. He didn't get long to look around and figure out where he was because he was suddenly struck hard across the face. The force threw him onto his back. Harry looked up to see a strange man standing over him wearing white and black.

"Your time has come, Devil."

"Not yet." Harry growled, gripping his knife tightly. Harry wasn't sure what he planned to do with it, such a small weapon for a rather large opponent. Even as these thoughts ran through his head, Harry was on his feet, slashing the knife towards the larger man, who avoided his moves fairly easily. The man then turned and gave a nasty kick to Harry's cheek, knocking him over once more. Harry realized that, in addition to the bruises on his face, he was covered in bruises, cuts, and open stab wounds. One particular wound on his stomach, what looked like a knife stab, was bleeding profusely.

"Are you aware of what forest this is?" the man asked, approaching him once more. "This is Suicide Forest, and I intend to hold up to its name."

Harry was suddenly lifted off the ground and restrained by two men while a third attempted to slide what looked like a noose around his neck. Harry used the weight of the two people restraining him to lift his knees up and kick the man in front of him away. The two men forced Harry back onto his feet and one of the men kneed Harry in his stomach repetitively. Pain fired through Harry's entire body, and he suddenly felt weak and his legs gave out from under him. He felt the noose going around his neck and suddenly he was being lifted. Harry struggled against the pressure of the rope at his neck, his body thrashing and his hands clawing frantically at the constricting pain as he was lifted higher until his feet could no longer feel the ground beneath him.

"Go back and rule the hell you came from, Devil. Let me help you on your way." Harry heard the large man say below him. Harry, whose eyes had been squinted shut from the pain, managed to look down and catch a glimpse of what the man below him was doing. He saw the man pick up the knife he had dropped and pull back an arm, ready to either throw or impale. Harry closed his eyes again, listening to the whistle of the knife flying through the air, more than likely aimed for his head.

And then everything went silent. Pain disappeared. And Harry could no longer feel the crushing pressure at his neck.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by . . . light. He had no other word to describe it, just simple white light. Harry couldn't tell if he was standing on ground or walking on air. Harry also realized that he was his normal size again.

 _: I should have died. That knife should have killed me._

Harry spun around at the sound of the voice, wondering where it was coming from.

 _: But instead, I woke up a young kit again. I was completely confused, but sure that I was dead. I figured either Karma allowed me a better family in a new life or that I was living in some kind of heaven._

A silvery mist like form flew past Harry, circling around him before moving elsewhere among the light. Harry watched on, unsure of what was happening.

 _: You don't belong here. This isn't your story._

Harry finally found the voice to speak.

"It isn't. Is it yours? Was everything that just happened what happened to you?" he asked.

The silver mist glided back towards him, circling him again, before gliding away, but it never answered. If Harry looked closely enough, the mist had the shape of some kind of animal, but it was too shifty and flexible to make out what kind specifically. Harry frowned at the lack of response, but decided that he had had enough.

"What does your life have to do with me? Can you send me home, now?"

 _: What does_ _ **your**_ _life have to do with me, young wizard? You've lived my life. And I've lived yours! I was thrown into some cupboard and was told that it was my room. I felt your sorrow for their hatred towards you. I felt your longing for a family. Then you went to Hogwarts, where you were famous yet still looked at differently; speaking to snakes, sharing souls, and having to fulfill a destiny. Then I watched you destroy that dark wizard and mourn over every single life lost. You went to a bar and drank that wretched poison which was just starting to get to my head and then I found you here. I figured we had swapped lives momentarily. You should be aware that alcohol can really mess with, if not kill, my kind._

"You saw everything?" Harry choked. He didn't believe he saw that much of this other . . . thing's life.

 _: A very shortened version of everything. You had a lot happen to you._

"Well, what about you? Your life didn't have too much to it, but it seems like a lot happened. You went from a lonely boy on the street to some kind of expert in fighting."

 _: That wasn't fighting, that was . . . It does not matter. The life I lived is of no more._

"Why did everyone want to kill you? They called you a thief."

 _: I was a thief. I had to make a living somehow._

"You did something. To a daughter. What did you do? Did you hurt her?" Harry glared at the mist, fearing the worst.

 _: That daughter was not a child like you. She was nearly a woman, almost eighteen years. She took a liking to me, and wanted to help me steal from her father, someone she did not get along with. On my last night hiding at her place, she came to me and . . . we sealed the deal, so to speak, but I had a job to finish, and that next morning, I did what I had to do and left. She was heartbroken and angry, and told her father that I had . . . You are far too young for this!_

"Am not! I can take a pretty good guess what she accused you of! You're forgetting that I lived another life to a certain age too! And how can you live like that? Being a killer! Breaking a girl's heart and stealing from her. Why would this world even give you a second chance? You don't deserve one!" Harry yelled.

 _: Is that what happened? This world gives second chances? How most interesting._

"Only to those who truly deserve it. But I don't see how you deserve one. You killed so many people without a care in the world. . ."

 _: One learns not to care. And you weren't given the whole story. Just like I wasn't given yours. I did not see you with any friends, having fun, or enjoying any bit of your life._

"I did have friends and . . ." Harry started before understanding what the thing was getting at. Harry didn't see everything, just pieces of a complex puzzle. Why was this thing abandoned? Who was he stealing for? And what exactly was he stealing? Or stole? Harry felt confused now. From the perspective he was given, this person, or thing, was a merciless killer.

"What did you steal?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

 _: Something I still had to steal even in this world. But this time, it was easier to take without anyone ever knowing that I was ever there. They were blueprints to a nuclear weapon that would have destroyed at least five cities in North America. It would have been revenge for an attack on my home country that happened years ago. I erased the mind of the one who created it and if the thought ever entered his mind again, he immediately rejected the idea._

"Maybe that's why you were given a second chance. To end the chance of another world war. Or a nuclear war. So I guess you have some purpose. But why are you bothering me? Maybe now you have the chance to get to know that girl."

 _: What I did happened in 1960. I never actually ran into her this time around. I purposely avoided her. Little Izumi is probably nearing her fifties now and is more than likely settled down in some kind of arranged marriage. Besides, I never truly loved her, though she was a beautiful girl. And even if I did love her, it'd never work out now. My kind live far longer than humans and I'm years older than her. Besides, shifting back and forth into a human is exhausting._

"You're a shapeshifter?" Harry asked.

 _: Of sorts._

"Oh. But I still don't understand why we lived each other's lives. Did you make that happen?"

 _: I did not. Although I may have initiated it by visiting you yesterday._

"Yesterday? You mean today."

 _: I mean yesterday._ Harry frowned, but let it go.

"Then there must be some reason we are here right now. Maybe it's because we both remember our past life. I remember you saying dangers are approaching. What kind of dangers?"

 _: I can't tell you; I can only sense them. But they are far in the future and each is far and few in between. Almost like your years at Hogwarts in your first life, I'd say. Our magic is somehow connected, whether it is through this strange reality or something more. However, I've followed my magic to you, travelled far even to find you, and now I'm obliged to stay. So, with me around, I should be able to protect you if you need it._

"Well, if you're going to be here anyway, I guess that's something you can do. What's your name? I remember everyone calling you 'Devil,' is that . . ."

 _: Don't say 'devil'!_

Harry say a black nose and white, long, razor-sharp teeth flying towards his face. Harry screamed and fell back, falling on his back as the thing flew up and around, snarling. Harry could only see the long shape of the mouth and tip of the nose. The rest of the creature was still a mist. Harry stood and tried to run as the creature charged him again.

"Stop! I'm sorry, but stop!" Harry cried when he realized there was really nowhere to run or hide. The mist paid no mind to his words and kept coming at Harry. As it drew closer, Harry took a few steps back, before finally falling over what felt like a cliff as the creature barely missed his face. Harry screamed as he fell into the never-ending whiteness.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. He was intertwined in his blankets on the floor of his room. Looking around the room, Harry made sure there was nothing strange around and quickly fought out of his blankets and ran out of the room. He ran into the kitchen without bothering to turn a light on and quickly filled a cup of water and drank it down. His heart was still racing and he tried to control his breathing as he filled his cup a second time. When Harry turned around, he jumped back and let out a quick cry, dropping his water to the floor. Sitting before him was a fox the size of a large dog, it's slanted eyes glowing a strange green as the moonlight from the spelled window above the kitchen sink. The fox appeared to be glaring at him though Harry was sure that most animals wouldn't be capable of facial expressions. This one seemed to be expressing himself very well. Harry stared at the fox and made quickly made the connections.

" _You!_ What do you want from me! Just leave me alone!" Harry shouted at the fox. He stepped back but ended up soaking his bare foot in the spilled water.

 _: Hush down, I mean you no harm._ The fox stood to all fours and paced the length of the kitchen. Harry noted that the fox stood to about his mid-chest.

"Didn't seem that way in the . . . dream." Harry said.

 _: It was some kind of mutual dreaming. I was serious about staying. I've nowhere to go; nowhere to be, so I shall remain here so long as our magic links us together._

"And here I thought I could live a normal life. What are you?" Harry asked. "Are you dangerous? You won't try and hurt me again will you?" Harry stepped back into the counter, leaning against it.

 _: Of course, I'm dangerous. Did you learn nothing from living my life? I still possess those same skills, a form of ninjutsu, along with my trusty tanto._

"Tanto? Was that your knife?"

 _: Yes._

"You never answered my other questions."

 _: I have no intention of harming you. Your father looks as though he could blast me to pieces. And there is an older wizard here who smells of powerful magic. I don't believe I would get very far if I tried to hurt you. Besides, this connection we have interests me too much to want to end it._

"And what are you?"

 _: I am called a kyuubi no kitsune. Though most typically call me a kitsune._

"Oh. A nine-tailed fox, right?" Harry asked, trying to get a glimpse of the tails.

 _: An older, wiser, and more powerful kitsune would have nine tails. I, however, only have three._ The fox said as he sat down a few feet away from Harry and lifted his three tails behind him. _A kitsune only gains a tail every one hundred years after our first hundred years of life._

"So that makes you three hundred years old!" Harry exclaimed.

 _: Just about._

Harry stepped away from the counter and slowly reached a hand out toward the fox creature. Before he could touch it though, he felt himself slip on the wet floor. Harry yelped, but he was stopped a couple inches from the ground, narrowly escaping a harsh strike to the floor. Harry eyed the floor that he was somehow hovering above in surprise and confusion. He felt himself slowly lifted up to a standing position where he was set down on his feet. Harry stared mystified at the fox, watching as one of the tails swept across the floor, lifting up all the water with it.

 _: Like I said. I can protect you, Harry Potter. Harry Snape. Whoever you are. I am at your service._ The fox bowed deeply with his head, his three tails still high above himself, the whitetips flicking left to right. Harry stared at the fox for a moment.

 _He seems sincere. Maybe he will be useful. Who knows what kind of danger I might run into when I start school. And maybe he has changed a lot from the person he used to be. What will Dad think about this? Should I even tell him that a kitsune is in our quarters?_ Harry was so deep in thought he jumped when the fox spoke again, slowly lifting its head up.

 _: Your thoughts are clear as day, young human. I assure you, I really do mean no harm. And as for your father, I will leave it up to you to decide whether or not he knows of my presence._

Harry glared at the fox. _He reads minds! Wonderful. I should probably stop thinking now._

"Okay. You can stay here as long as you hold your end of the deal. And I'm not sure if I should tell my Dad. He may not really . . . well . . . like you. It takes him awhile to warm up to . . . new people. Or, I mean . . . new . . ."

 _: I get it. And that's fine with me. As long as it doesn't interfere with daily meals and adequate sleep, it should be perfectly fine. Besides, I can hide myself pretty well for as long as necessary._

"You know my name but you never told me your name. What is your name?"

 _: Never address me as 'devil.' It brings back horrible memories and I may not respond kindly to the name. I am called Samuru, but you may call me Sam, if it is easier for you._

Harry opened his mouth to respond but a light turned on in the kitchen. Startled, Harry spun around to see his semi-awake father staring down at him.

"What are you doing up, Harry? And who are you talking to?" Severus asked.

Harry looked back at the fox, only to see that the mysterious kitsune had disappeared. Harry looked back at his father.

"I had a bad dream. I came in here to get a glass of water." Harry glanced down at the cup that remained on the floor and blushed. "I . . . uh . . . dropped it cause I couldn't see very well." Harry picked up the cup and held it under the sink faucet. He gulped the water down.

"Who were you talking to?" Severus pushed, a slight frown on his face.

"I must have been talking in my sleep. Maybe that's what you heard. It was a scary nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now, Dad. I'm actually really tired. Maybe in the morning?"

"In the morning, then." Severus sighed. "Come. It's three in the morning. Back into bed with you."

 _I mean yesterday._ Harry remembered the kitsune saying. Now he understood what the fox had meant.

Harry allowed is father to tuck him back into his bed. Severus frowned at the blankets on the floor but fixed his son's bed before sitting on the edge.

"This must have been quite the dream. Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"I'm okay, now, Dad. Thanks for tucking me in."

"Of course, son. We will be discussing this . . . dream you had. Even if I have to pry it out of your head. If it was enough to scare you out of your room, then that is something to be concerned about. We'll talk about it in the morning after breakfast, alright?"

"Okay, Dad." Harry didn't think Severus would ever use Legilimency on him, at least not in this universe. Severus had never tried to before, even on days he knew Harry was lying to him. And Harry knew the feeling of someone entering his mind; the old Professor Snape made sure he would never forget what it felt like to have someone repeatedly enter your mind and go through your memories. And he had never felt even the slightest touch of someone invading his mind.

"Goodnight, Harry." Severus leaned forward and gave Harry a quick kiss on his forehead before retreating to his own bed.

"Night, Dad." Harry called after him.

Harry's mind returned to the kitsune who would now be living with him.

 _I wonder where he went. And how he vanished from sight so quickly_. Harry knew he couldn't keep the fox's presence a secret, not from Severus. The man always seemed to find things out, even in his old reality. And Albus would probably know that there was a new magical signature in the castle, if he doesn't already know. Harry was sure he would end up being questioned by both of them at some point. _And what about feeding? How much do kitsune's eat? Hopefully there's more than enough food in Hogwarts that no one will notice some missing food every now and then_. Harry closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep, but his mind kept thinking about the kitsune. Could he really keep the mysterious fox a secret? Should he tell Severus? Harry fell asleep dreaming about dancing fire, which subsequently took the form of foxes.

The room was silent and dark for several moments, until yellowish-gold eyes peered out from under Harry's bed, disrupting the peaceful blackness.

* * *

So, should Harry tell Severus about the fox? Your opinion may decide how the story progresses from here. Please Review and decide!


	18. To Trust a Kitsune

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! A lot of pro-Severus out there ;D. You guys have a lot of faith in Harry that he would tell his father with no problems whatsoever. Sorry this chapter is so late. I had a bit of writer's block. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling a bit sick to his stomach, but he was glad that he had had no other strange dreams or nightmares. As he sat up, Harry remembered the kitsune he had met the other night and began looking around the room for the foxy creature. _What was his name? Sa-? Sam?_

"Sam!" Harry whispered harshly. There was no response. "Sam! Where are you?"

After receiving no answer, Harry quickly dressed while discreetly looking around his room. Before heading out to the kitchen, Harry checked under his bed and under his dresser. Harry continued his search in the living room, looking under the sofa and armchairs.

"What are you looking for, Harry?" Severus called from the kitchen.

"Err, my homework for Uncle Remus." Harry answered, abandoning his search and heading towards the kitchen.

"It's on the dining table." Severus replied.

"Thanks." Harry muttered, reaching for his essay on the properties of minerals. He quickly looked it over while allowing his eyes to stray under the table before putting the essay back down. There was just no sign of any supernatural animal or activity in the apartments. Harry entered the kitchen and stood next to Severus whom ruffled his hair and smiled down at him.

"Hungry? I'm making eggs and sausage. Though I could have sworn I left the sausage in the frying pan. One moment." Severus walked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer compartment. Harry stared at the empty and clean frying pan. _Sam._

"It seems that we are out of sausage. And bacon." Harry turned around and watched as Severus opened the fridge. "And ham."

Harry's eyes widened. A lot of food was missing. Or was the food just never bought? Surly one kitsune couldn't eat that much meat in one sitting.

"Strange. I was just at the store not three day ago. Hmm." Severus stared at Harry in thought for a moment, his eyes narrowing, before he shook his head and sighed. "Must have forgotten a couple things. Looks like we are having eggs and fruit, Harry. Unless you want to eat in the Great Hall."

"No thanks, Dad. Eggs and fruit sounds good." Harry said.

Harry sat at the table after double checking that the kitchen was indeed clear of any foxes. A plate of scrambled eggs with sliced bananas, apples, and blueberries was placed in front of him. Harry waited until Severus seated himself with his own plate and a newspaper before eating the breakfast.

"So, about this dream you had," Severus began, though his eyes didn't leave the printed words. "What happened?"

"It was nothing too bad. Just . . ." Harry tried to think of something to say, then remembered his second dream from last night. "Well, there was dancing fire that almost looked like foxes. It was weird. And there were people fighting each other with swords and knives. And I was trying to run away from the fight." _Half-truths never hurt anyone, right_?

"And what part woke you up?"

"Umm . . . I guess I woke up around the part where . . . one of the fighters almost stabbed me."

"Hmm. Interesting, indeed. Wonder what triggered it. If you have a nightmare like that any time this week again, let me know. Alright?"

"Okay, Dad. Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Do you like foxes?"

Severus looked over at his son, confusion written all over his face.

"Do I like foxes?" Severus repeated.

Harry nodded his head.

"Well. I don't really have an opinion on them. I guess as long as they stay out of the trash and are not causing any trouble, then sure. I guess I like foxes. Why? Do you like foxes, Harry?"

"Well." Harry started, mimicking his father. "I guess I don't have an opinion yet, either. But they are really pretty." Harry said honestly.

"Yes, some foxes are pretty." Severus agreed, smiling at his son. "I have to head to class soon and you have lessons with Uncle Remus."

"Professor Remus."

"Right. Finish your breakfast."

Harry shoveled the rest of his food down, earning a glare from his father. He smiled cheekily and left to his room to get his bag. When he passed his father's room, however, he noted red fur. Harry stopped and opened his father's door further. There, on his father's bed in a hunched position that reminded Harry of a cat ready to pounce, was the kitsune, casually observing his father's wand on the nightstand.

"There you are! What are you doing in here? Out!" Harry whispered so his father wouldn't hear and come over.

 _: I am studying this piece of wood. It bears powerful magic for something so small. What is it?_ The fox looked up at Harry, flicking the white tips of his three tails in curiosity. Harry looked back towards the table and noted that his father was in the kitchen cleaning. Harry approached the fox slowly.

"You ate all the meat in the house." Harry accused. He also noted that the fox seemed to be a normal sized red fox. "And I thought you were bigger."

 _: I can be whatever size I wish. And I did not eat all the meat. It's hard to eat something that's frozen. I hid the sausage and bacon and ate the ham. The rest should do until tomorrow._

"You're going to cost a lot to feed. You'll have to start going to Hogwarts's kitchens more."

 _: Tell me about this piece of wood. You are a wizard. So does that make this a wand?_

"It is a wand. It's my dad's wand. It's made of ebony wood and dragon heartstrings." Harry said proudly as he gently lifted the wand and held it out to the fox. The creature sniffed at it, his little black nose twitching before he drew back into his crouched position.

 _: Intriguing. Is this where all your magic comes from?_

"No. It just helps direct the magic. My dad can do wandless and wordless magic." Harry said with more pride in his voice. _Who knew I would feel so prideful of my father?_

 _: Fascinating. And you?_

"I can't do magic yet, unless it's accidental. I have to wait a couple more years before I can get my own wand and go to school and learn all about magic."

 _: I shall have to observe your father then. Like right now._ Sam said before disappearing from sight. Harry stared at the spot the fox was just at with a frown before he heard his father's voice, making him jump.

"You better not be thinking of running off with my wand again, young man. I assure you, I am not in the mood for an early morning chase." Severus said above him. Harry looked up at him and gave a half guilty half innocent smile.

"Sorry, Dad. I wasn't planning on anything. I was only looking." Harry handed the wand over to his father. "I really like your wand. I hope I get one just like it." Harry announced honestly.

Severus smirked down at him as he accepted the wand and slid it in its holder strapped to his arm.

"You know my rule about touching my wand, especially without my permission. That is a big no-no, young man, which you are very well aware of. Furthermore, what exactly are you doing in my room?"

Harry hated when his father started talking to him like he was five years old again. "Nothing, Dad. I was just looking at your wand. I'm sorry for touching it."

"Out with you. Don't forget your homework. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." Severus turned Harry and sent him on his way with a firm swat to his rear. Harry grimaced but said nothing. _Figures. I didn't think he'd let me off that easy._

As Harry entered his room, he saw the fox rolling around on his bed, four black paws up in the air. Frowning, Harry approached him.

"What are you doing? Get off my bed." Harry said.

 _: Look there._

Harry glanced at what the fox was staring at. At the head of is bed, the name 'Samuru' was now carved into the wood, though it was slowly fading away.

"Sam – mur – rooh." Harry said slowly.

 _: I pronounce it Sa – mur – rooh. The 'a' is exaggerated not the 'm'_.

"Why is it carved into my bed? Is that permanent?" Harry asked as he felt over the carving that was still slowly fading.

 _: It is a way of claiming territory. Rubbing my scent on an item. I've never seen my name appear on something though. Most interesting. It seems to be disappearing though. Let me see . . ._ Sam rolled on the bed again and the name carving seemed to deepen and become bolder.

"It could be the castle's magic. Or yours and the castle's combined. Maybe . . . wait, what do you mean 'claiming territory?' This is my bed! You can't claim that!"

 _: It's in a fox's nature to mark their territory, shared or otherwise._

Harry frowned before opening his mouth to reply, but his father cut him off.

"Harry, let's go. You're going to be late for your lessons."

"Coming, Dad." Harry grabbed his bag and made to run out of the room before pausing at the door and turning around. "Stay here. Stay." He told the fox, slowly backing up while watching Sam before running out to his father.

"Your essay, Harry." Severus said pointing to the table. Harry ran back to the table and stuffed the essay into his bag. He then ran back to his father, ready to head up to his class.

"Slow down, son. Shall we?" Severus led his son out of their rooms and up the stairs. "After your lessons, you may go visit Hagrid for an hour. My classes won't be done until then. I expect you to be in our quarters before I arrive. If you are not, I will personally drag you back to our rooms by your ear. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad. I'll do that. Uncle – I mean, Professor Remus said we were going to go outside and look for fossils and shiny rocks in the ground today. It's going to be fun." Harry said.

"I'm sure playing in the dirt is always a blast. Mind that you don't get too dirty or I'll be aiding you in your bath tonight."

"Dad." Harry said, his cheeks turning as red as Sam's fur. "That won't be necessary."

"Let's hope so." Severus smirked.

As the two neared the room, Severus ruffled Harry's hair before continuing down the hall. Harry entered the empty classroom. The room was small, really no bigger than a small bedroom. It had a desk at the front, a large blackboard, a small desk where Harry sat, and a closet that held a few coats and bags. The walls, which were once bare, were now covered with different muggle maps of the world, posters of weather-related subjects, and math equations. A large calendar hung on the wall as well, with special dates circled or starred. Even though it was tiny, Harry enjoyed the room. It was a special place where only he and his Uncle Remus spent time together alone.

Harry sat in his seat and pulled his homework out. He was about to lay back and wait for his uncle when a parchment suddenly flew before him. Harry grabbed the small note and looked at it.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it today. I'm still a bit sick after the last full moon a couple days ago. Maybe tomorrow we can go digging for minerals and fossils. But for today,_ class _is_ cancelled _. Leave your homework on my desk. If you need to, take this time to go over your essay and fix any mistakes. Please give this note to your father, Harry. I have a tracker on this and I'll know if you didn't._

 _See you soon,_

 _Professor Remus_

Harry stared at the note for a moment. He was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to find cool rocks today, but he was also excited for a free day from school. Now, he could go spend all the time he wanted with Hagrid and he might even look for the Weasley twins. As Harry contemplated all the different things he could do, a white, mist-like apparition flew by him, circling the small room before pausing in front of Harry and solidifying into the red fox, Sam, who appeared to be the same size as he was earlier that morning.

 _: Is this the place where you come to learn?_ The fox asked, cocking his head to the side and flicking his ears, the black tips revealing themselves.

"This is my classroom." Harry answered. "What do you want?"

 _: I was bored. What are you learning today? Perhaps I can observe._

"Nothing that you probably don't already know. From what you told me, you're over three hundred years old. . ."

 _: Three hundred and six._

"Close enough. But I don't think you'd be interested in nine-year-old lessons. Besides, my teacher can't show today, so I'm free. I have to head to the owlery to owl this to my father, then I'm heading to Hagrid's hut." Harry set his homework down on the larger desk and threw his bag onto his back.

 _: I shall join you, if you don't mind. I am kind of curious to know how one 'owls' something._ Sam followed at Harry's heels as he left the small room and began to head up to the owlery.

"What if I do mind? How do I know you won't try to kill me?" Harry said, stopping in his tracks.

 _: I already said that I have no intention of killing you. Besides, the best time to kill someone is when they are fast asleep in the false security of their bed. Makes for a swifter and quieter murder._ Sam assured with a little amusement in his voice.

"That's comforting to know." Harry muttered. But he figured that Sam had a point. Harry had easily fallen asleep with knowledge of the dangerous presence, yet the fox had not taken the opportunity to attack him. He continued on to the owlery.

 _: Besides, I feel as though I am needed here. It's a rather odd feeling._

Harry said nothing to that statement. As the two entered the owlery, Phantom immediately flew down to Harry. Harry held his arm up for the owl to land on and stroked the bird of prey's head.

 _: When you said you had to 'owl' the letter, I was unaware that you were being literal._

Harry smiled at the curious fox.

"This is Phantom. He's my dad's owl. I think he's about seven years old right now." Harry said.

 _: Phantom, huh? Interesting name. Suits him well. The only owls I've ever seen are fish owls. And they were delicious._ Sam licked his lips as he looked around the owlery, studying all the owls.

"Don't you dare eat Phantom!" Harry glared at the fox. Phantom, sensing Harry's anger and distress, flew off Harry's shoulder and gave a quick shrill call as it dove at the fox. Harry saw a flutter of movement that lasted less than three seconds and heard a yelp before the owl returned to its place on Harry's arm.

 _: The damn ball of feather fluff bit me!_ The fox snarled, baring his long white teeth and lowering himself in a defensive posture.

"Aww, good boy, Phantom." Harry cooed, petting the bird once more.

 _: So you praise the little blighter. Add insult to injury._ Sam looked like a moping puppy with his droopy black-tipped ears and his tails curling around him. Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He rolled the parchment and held it out to the bird who obediently grasped it with his talons.

"Take that to my father." Harry said. The bird gave a gentle hoot before taking off and gliding out of the owlery.

 _: I hate owls. They are cursed with evil demons. I know it._ Sam growled.

"Oh, calm down, Sam. Phantom is just picky about who he likes." Harry said.

 _: Just like his master._ The fox continued to growl and sulk. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Dad can be picky, too. I'm going to Hagrid's. You can stay here with the owls if you want." Harry turned to leave.

 _: I think I'd rather take my chances with this Hagrid you speak of. All these owls are plotting against me. I can feel their eyes on me._ Sam followed after Harry as the two left the owlery and headed for Hagrid's hut. _Who is this Hagrid?_

"Hagrid's a half giant. He's a really big person but he's really nice and gentle. He won't hurt you. He also knows a lot about wild animals of all kinds. From ordinary dogs to magical beasts."

 _: Ugh. Dogs._ Sam spat. _I could do without those. I wonder what this half giant knows about kitsune._

"I bet he knows something." Harry commented. Harry walked slowly, enjoying the weather outside. It took him longer than it probably should have to get to Hagrid's hut due to how slow he was walking. Harry stopped a couple times to examine shiny rocks, trying to recall his homework and name what kind it might be. Sam only watched him, half amused. Harry suddenly remembered something else as he neared Hagrid's hut. "Why do you hate dogs so much? Hagrid got a puppy a couple years ago. He's a boarhound. He's name is Fang . . ." Before Harry could say anything else, the fox froze in his tracks and Harry heard a deep growl emit from a distance.

Harry looked up and saw the large dog, Fang, standing in front of Hagrid's hut. Fang had his head lowered, teeth bared, and his tail raised up. He was staring directly at Sam. The fox was stiff and eyeing the dog warily, his tails held out straight and his ears turned out to the side in uneasiness. Fang took a step forward, emitting another low growl. Sam snarled as well, but he retreated a step. In the next blink, Harry watched as Fang charged the fox, barking and growling at Sam while the fox tried to dive behind Harry before running in a large circle around the grounds. Harry finally snapped out of his stupor and tried to intervene.

"Hey, stop! No, Fang. Sit! Here Fang! Come here, puppy." Harry tried but to no avail.

"Whoa, Fang. Here, boy." A big voice thundered.

Fang had chased the fox towards Hagrid's hut but stopped before the large man at the sound of his voice. Hagrid reached down and snatched the fox by his scruff and held him suspended in the air, a lot of the fox's scruff was all bunched up in a tight grip. Fang lunged forward again, reaching for the fox in his master's hand.

"Down, Fang." Hagrid held up the fox out of Fang's reach and waited for the dog to lie down before he studied Sam. Harry was quite amused at how small the fox seemed to be in Hagrid's restraint. Sam's ears laid flat on his head, his eyes squinting, and the white tips of his tails switched back and forth in discomfort.

"Does he belong to yeh, Harry?" Hagrid asked, holding out the fox. Sam looked so pathetic and Harry couldn't help but snicker at the poor fox.

"Yes. I guess he's like . . . my new . . . pet." Harry said. Sam bared his teeth at Harry, but he looked nowhere near threatening in his current situation. Hagrid held up Sam again, looking at the features of the fox. His eyes seem to sparkle when he noted the three tails.

"Well, would yeh look at tha'. He's got three tails! A kitsune. Where'd yeh find 'im?"

"Well, it's more like he found me, Hagrid." Harry explained.

"Kitsune are very loyal and protective creatures. It's rare tha' they choose to bond to someone. Yeh're lucky, Harry. Yeh got a great companion with yeh, now. I 'spect great things will happen with 'im around."

"I bet so, too." Harry said, honestly. Hagrid seemed to be giving the kitsune a positive review. Fang snarled up at the fox still trapped in his master's grip.

"It migh' be best if yeh take yer fox away from here, Harry. Yeh see, dogs and kitsune have a natural hate an' chase relationship. Fang here isn't going to take kindly to yer little friend." Hagrid dropped the fox into Harry's arms. "It migh' be better if you left yer fox inside when yeh come to visit."

"Okay, Hagrid. I'll remember next time. Thanks again." Harry started heading towards the castle with Sam still in his arms.

 _: I hate dogs. Absolutely hate them._

"Fang's a good boy, Sam. He's usually afraid of anything new." Harry said.

 _: He's still a dog. Every dog knows to chase a kitsune._

"Why don't you pout about it? I'm sure that will solve everything."

The fox huffed but said nothing more.

Harry opened the large doors and started walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. It had been quite a busy morning for him and he felt his stomach growl. As he neared the Great Hall doors, he ran right into the headmaster. He felt the fox in his arms shrink and dive into his robes. He could still feel the fox against him and Harry wondered if this is how Ron felt every time Scabbers crawled into his clothing. He was quite impressed at how quick the fox could morph and move.

"Why, hello, my boy. I take it Professor Remus is out today." Albus worded the statement like a question.

"Yeah, the last full moon still has quite the effect on him. It was a big moon this month." Harry said.

"Yes, I believe it was a blue moon actually. The second in a month. No wonder Remus is a little under the weather, having to shift twice in one month." Albus commented.

"That is pretty bad."

"I don't mean to pry, but Hogwarts's wards had acted a little funky last night. And it seems that there is some kind of magical presence around. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Albus stared down at Harry. Harry gulped and smiled innocently.

"Why would I, Albus?" Harry said, giving the headmaster a toothy grin, though two teeth were missing from his set (and two galleons still hid under his pillow). Albus only gave Harry a look and Harry knew that Albus was aware that whatever intruded the wards, it was directly linked to Harry's magic and the knowledge of the alternate realities. Harry's smile faded.

"Well, I had a visit yesterday from a curious little creature. He's actually right here." Harry reached into his robes and pulled the kitten size fox out and held him out under the arms to show Albus.

Albus peered down at the fox whose ears flattened back against his head again, the black tips twitching.

"A kitsune. How interesting. What brings you here?" Albus asked.

 _: I mean no harm, if that is what you are asking, great wizard. I come in curiosity of a magical attraction to this castle, Harry more specifically. I have lived my past life over, though with better changes that have made me a much better kitsune. I vow to protect Harry, if it eases any fear you have of my presence._

"I know a thing or two about kitsune. They are true to their word when they give it, though they are still very deceptive creatures." Albus said, stroking his chin in thought.

"He's been here for almost two days now and has done nothing to harm me, sir." Harry said, now holding the fox as though he were a small pet dog.

"And does your father know about this?" Albus asked.

"No." Harry said shortly. "I wasn't sure how he would take it. My guess is he would have blasted Sam to oblivion."

"Seems like something your father would do without getting the facts first." Albus agreed. "But you cannot hide the kitsune from him. And I would like an Unbreakable Vow from you later, Sam. Come to my office and I shall perform one on you. I believe there is a spell for creatures such as yourself that works just as well as a wizard's. It's for safety precautions. You seem to have already taken a liking to Harry and Harry seems to be warming up to you. No need to go destroying friendships, now is there?"

 _: Thank you for allowing me to stay, great wizard. I shall report to your office tonight and give you my vow._ Sam dipped his head, his tails giving a quick wag and his ears lifting up and forward.

"Of course. I will have to think about this magical connection that brought you here. I wonder if fate is playing games again. Hmm. Now, let's head inside for lunch. I believe your father is already in there and expecting you." Albus smiled as he led the way. Sam jumped to the ground and morphed into his misty apparition before taking off to what Harry guessed was his hiding place for the food he had stolen.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and took his place next to his father.

"So, how is it having a free day from school?" Severus asked. It's been great. I've had a fun morning so far. I've spent a lot of time with the owls and Hagrid." Harry answered, digging into some lasagna.

"That's good to hear. If you get bored, let me know. I'm sure I can find something to pass your time." Severus said.

"I'm sure. Like reading some boring book on Hogwarts history." Harry wrinkled his nose in memory of when he had complained of being bored and his father decided to shut him up with a history book on Hogwarts architecture. He hardly understood half of the book due to his obliviated knowledge and his still learning to read.

"But, my boy, those are the best books out there." Albus cut in, his eyes twinkling.

"See, even the headmaster thinks so." Severus smirked.

"I think I'm good, Dad." Harry replied.

As lunch drew near a close, Harry looked up at his father hesitantly.

"Umm, Dad?" Harry started to say.

"Yes son?"

"I have to tell you something. I . . ." Harry stammered. _What if Dad doesn't like the idea of the kitsune in our quarters? What if he tries to hurt Sam before I can even explain? I'm starting to like this fox; he's really amusing._ "Well, you see, there's this . . . it's not anything dang – umm . . ."

"What is it, Harry." Severus looked concerned now. Harry sighed. _Maybe I should wait a little longer – to find the right words to say. Yeah._

"Nothing. I was just wondering if I could help you in your lab tonight." Harry said.

"Not tonight, son. I have to work on the Headmaster's potion. Maybe another time." Severus promised.

"Okay." Harry said, trying to sound disappointed. He caught Albus's eyes and noticed the man shaking his head at him. Harry looked down at his nearly empty plate. _It's not my fault, Albus. This is really hard to deal with._

 _: I believe you are more afraid of hearing 'no' than you are of struggling to find the right words._

Harry looked around surprised. No one else seemed to hear the kitsune, nor did he even see the fox. Harry wondered how the fox could do that. Then thought that maybe the fox had a point.

* * *

"I'm just really afraid he's not going to like the fact that you're here. Or freak out and hunt you down." Harry told the kitsune later that afternoon. The two were in Harry's bedroom, sitting on the bed. Sam had returned to the size of a normal red fox and was sitting up with his tails held up behind him comfortably, giving Harry a good view of all three white tips and of the white star on Sam's chest.

 _: And what if he does either? I can defend myself or hide if it need be. At least until he adjusts to the idea. I believe that you are overreacting to this situation. Unless he immediately sees me as a threat to you, he may find my presence beneficial. I believe that man will do anything to protect you. The protection a kitsune can offer may interest him._ Sam argued.

"I guess so. I guess you're also right, too. With what you said earlier. I don't like when my dad tells me no to something. One time, I asked him if I could have a pet and he did say no. I only asked for a puppy."

 _: And what was his reasoning?_

"He said that pets were tricky in the magical world. Just because not all are used to seeing magic or things like the floo. And that they may be afraid of our animagus forms."

 _: Animagus?_

"Yeah, we can turn into tigers. I'm Faolan and Dad's Freyr. It's really cool." Harry smiled.

 _: How interesting. I can understand where your father is coming from._

"I'll have my owl one day. Her name will be Hedwig and she will be a snowy owl. She'll be beautiful." Harry said.

 _: I'm sure she will be. I'm not quite a pet, as you so wonderfully put it with that half giant earlier. But I'm sure that when you explain things to your father, he'll understand._

"I hope so. I mean, I like you now that I've gotten to know you. I'm still not sure if I completely trust you. No offense.

 _: None taken. You should never completely trust a kitsune. Especially one you've just met._

"You're not helping your case." Harry said.

 _: Just give this more thought. The right words will come. But I wouldn't allow my presence here to be unknown for longer than it has to be. Tomorrow would be the latest for me._

"Definitely tomorrow. He'll know." Harry assured.

The fox cocked his head to the side as he watched the young boy before him. Green eyes, dark hair, still young enough to be cuddling that stuffed tiger in his hands. _Why would fate bring me here? And what did that great wizard mean when he said that fate was playing games? Again?_

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of this developing relationship. Any thoughts on Sam? Or maybe on how Sam and Severus should meet?


	19. Semi-Normal Day

Thank you all for the reviews! It's so encouraging to hear feedback and opinions. It's been a while since I last updated. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

The three-tailed red fox, Sam, slipped out of the large Hogwarts doors, allowing them to slowly and quietly shut behind him. He had just left the Headmaster's office, where the old wizard had performed a strange spell that left him feeling nauseous.

According to the strange wizard with the long white fur on his chin, the magic that brought him here did so with a purpose. To offer young Harry a protector since he no longer had the protection of his mother's love. Fate had wanted Harry, and many others in this new reality, to be as similar as possible to their originals. And because Lily never had to sacrifice herself, Harry was never given a protection that saved him numerous times through school. So fate had decided that a kitsune was close enough to this protection.

: What of his father? And what does he need protection for? Or from? _Sam had asked the elder._

 _"One can only change so much of how life plays out. I've done my best to rewrite history, but even I am limited. But the expected timeline of Harry's years at Hogwarts may play out quite similarly to how they did in his previous years. And I'm afraid I will be as helpful this time around as I was before. Harry will need you, Sam."_

: And what of his father? Surely the man is capable of protecting his own son. _Sam growled unintentionally._

 _"You have an interesting way of communicating. Telepathy is truly unique. Regardless, Severus Snape is more than capable of protecting his son, but he cannot be everywhere at once. I need his help often, as does Madam Pomfrey, St. Mungo's, and apothecaries who need fresh or even rare potions. He's a busy man."_

: Fine. I shall see for myself what trouble little Harry could possibly get in to.

Sam shook the thoughts away, the dragon tooth attached to the hidden collar around his neck pricked him when he did so. No matter, he was used to the sharp pain. It only lasted a second. He was also glad Harry had not found or questioned the collar, which was truly a morphed necklace, a prize he had won in his previous and new life. Though he had won it through greed, bloodshed, and betrayal. _A story for another time,_ Sam decided.

Sam trotted through Hogwarts grounds, putting a safe distance between himself and the strange half giant's hut. He paused at the smell of meat, his nose twitching, and his ears stood alert. He could hear the sound of chickens scuttling around as they looked for a place to rest in their coop, however, the sound of a sleeping dog kept him going towards the mysterious forest before him.

The old wizard had told him that this place was called the Forbidden Forest and it was a dangerous place. Sam had been advised to stay out of it, but he was too curious to pay heed to any warnings the wizard had given him. The man was not his master; he was not the child he seemed so connected to and he definitely wasn't that child's father. Sam approached the forest cautiously but confidently. He had lived two lives of hiding among shadows, thievery, ninjutsu, and trickery. He knew how to defend himself from all possible situations that he could think of.

As the trees grew thicker around him, Sam began to hear strange noises around him, shadows moved about, and even the trees seemed to come to life. Sam's hackles raised, every hair from his neck to the tip of his tail stood on edge. He grew in size from the typical red fox to a large gray wolf, the standing hairs making him look twice that size. Sam looked around the dark forest as he trotted on, wary but unafraid.

Suddenly, as if a leash was attached to his collar, Sam felt himself choke and he was wrenched around as he reached the end of this 'leash.' Sam tried to break free of this restraint, jumping up and pulling, his tails thrashing in all directions. He tried rolling out of it, revealing the white of his stomach. Even with all of his efforts, he could not move.

 _The spell._ Sam thought, remembering the strange white light that seemed to wrap itself around him. _This must be that old wizard's doing._ He remembered the man saying that he would not be able to leave a certain distance away from Harry. He was restrained and he hated it.

Sam bared his long, white teeth and snarled before lashing out at anything he could get his teeth on. He jumped up and bit down on a tree branch and thrashed at it, breaking it free from its trunk. He dropped it and lunged at a root that stuck out of the ground, wrenched a large portion of it out by rolling himself over. He heard the call of a carrion crow and looked up in one of the trees. The small bird was watching him with interest. Sam lunged forward after the crow, which took flight. Using the tree as a leverage, he pushed off of its trunk and launched himself into the air, snatching the bird by its torso before he fell back to the ground, landing softly on his feet. The bird was dead. He breathed heavy, calming down.

Sam felt a chill run through him. He looked up and his breath caught, every hair standing once more, but for a feeling Sam had thought he had long overcome. Before him stood a strange winged creature, a skeleton in appearance, though Sam could see that there was something horse-like about it. Only the creature looked scaly, not soft as he knew horses were.

Sam snarled at it, acting on instinct, and he lowered himself into a crouched position, ready to defend himself if need be. His three tails rose above him, switching back and forth in warning. The creature before him snorted before emitting a shrill cry as it charged him. Startled, Sam backed away quickly. He brushed up against something rough. Pausing, Sam looked up.

He stood directly at the hooves of another winged beast. This one sniffed at him, before raising its head and rearing up, releasing its own cry. Sam yelped as he leaped aside before the sharp hooves crushed him. He breathed heavily. He found himself surrounded by several of these beasts. Sam looked around wildly for an escape. The beasts were rearing and pawing the ground, grunting, snorting, crying.

Sam saw a small space in between two of these beasts and ran at full speed. He shrunk down to the size of a regular fox to fit through fallen branches and thickets. He could hear the galloping of hooves as they followed after him. Sam's heart thudded in his chest and his ears laid flat against his head, the black tips quivering. The creatures were nearly on top of him. Suddenly, the choking feeling returned and Sam was roughly dragged to a sharp stop and he fell onto his side.

One winged creature stopped before him, reared up the slightest bit and brought its hooves down roughly. Sam rolled onto his back and flinched when fallen branches cracked under the hooves. Sam rolled over completely and ran through the gathering herd of strange beasts. He missed several sharp hooves by inches, centimeters. He dodged the beak-like mouths that pecked at him. Sam brought his tails to his side when he grazed the scaly leg of one of the beasts. Sam ran until he could no longer hear the angry snorts of the horse-like animals, only the sound of an angrily beating heart.

Sam looked behind him after a couple minutes. There were no strange animals following him. Sam looked forward and had to stop himself, his black paws sliding a bit in the hasty halt. Another horse-like creature came into focus before him. Sam stared at the beast before him, breathing, gasping. It was a pure white color with gold hooves and a strange single horn on top of its head. The animal made no move to chase him, merely stared down at him in curiosity, before returning to graze the sweet grass below it. Sam watched it take a few bites before allowing himself to collapse in exhaustion, resting his head on the ground and laying his three tails out in a splayed position. Sam laid near the majestic animal, watching it graze and move slowly among the trees.

The forest fell into silence.

* * *

"But Dad, I like my hair long!" Harry whined.

"Your hair is too long. It's practically covering your eyes. It's getting trimmed down a bit, now sit in this chair." Severus said, pointing to the chair turned away from the table. The two had just eaten breakfast (Harry had been surprised that no food had been missing) and Severus was now attempting to give his son a haircut.

"Your hair is long," Harry argued.

"Yes, well, when your hair straightens out a bit more we'll see about growing it out. Right now, it's too curly and wild."

Harry crossed his arms and glared at the chair. He definitely did not want a haircut. Why couldn't he have long hair like his dad? Who cared if his hair was a bit curly, stuck up in places and knotted easily? Harry remembered his father saying that his hair was like that before it straightened out completely in his first year of Hogwarts. That was only a couple years away.

"Harry, I am losing my patience. Either sit down in this chair or I can just as easily trim it while you stand in a corner."

"But I don't want a haircut," Harry whined as he sat down in the chair. He slouched in his seat, his arms stubbornly crossed and his lower lip sticking out a bit. His father's hands gripped his upper arms and pulled him up into an upright position, his back straight against the chair.

"Enough pouting, young man. Honestly, over a trim." Severus picked up the scissors and began trimming away the hair around Harry's eyes. Harry frowned as he watched hair fall to the ground.

"I want my hair long," Harry mumbled. "I don't want a stupid haircut. If I can't have long hair, then you can't have long hair either. You need a haircut, too. That's only fair."

Harry felt his head tip back and he stared up into his father's displeased eyes.

"What?" Harry whined.

"You know what," Severus said as he released Harry's head. "Drop your attitude and stop that muttering before you find yourself in a corner."

Harry kept his mouth shut and watched as more hair fell. After a minute, he heard his father put the scissors down, his hair now no longer in his eyes and covering his ears.

"There. Much more presentable." Severus said.

In the next second, Harry smirked as his hair grew to once again touch his eyebrows and fall against his ears. He looked back at his father, who was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

"Clearly, your hair is just as stubborn as you are." The man said.

"It runs in the family." Harry winced as Severus cuffed the back of his head, but his smirk never faded. Severus picked up the scissors and began trimming again. Harry sat back in his seat and watched once more as hair fell to the floor, adding to the pile already there. Severus took his time cutting it, gently running his fingers through it a few times to remove any tangles. It took him a couple minutes to finish.

"Stay." Severus said, holding his hands above Harry's head as if to keep the hair from growing back. And grow back it did, to its original length and untidiness. Harry laughed. However, his father didn't seem to share the same amusement.

"Fine. Be that way." Severus growled, tossing the scissors down on the dining table. He used his wand to clear away the hair on the floor. "We'll try again tomorrow. And Merlin help you if it grows back again! I'll shave it all off if it does!"

Severus ruffled Harry's hair before grabbing the scissors and disappearing into his room. Harry fixed the chair so it faced the table. He patted his hair down, still smiling. He remembered when Aunt Petunia had tried to shave off all his hair only to have it all grow back the very next day in his old reality. Harry had been quite pleased then only because Aunt Petunia had shaved every bit of his hair off, not just merely trimmed it.

"Get ready for your lessons, Harry." Severus called from his bedroom.

"Yes, Dad." Harry replied.

Before Harry could move, a white mist flew through the castle walls and into the rooms. The more Harry saw the flying mist, the foxier in shape it looked. It landed in front of Harry and hardened into Sam, who was the size of a normal fox.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

 _: The forbidden forest._ Sam answered as he sat down, curling his three tails around him.

"What were you doing in there? How did your visit with the headmaster go? Did you learn anything about what brought you here?"

 _: Look, I've had a long night. Pick a question and I'll answer it. Then, I believe you have lessons._ Sam bared his teeth and his ears fell flat against his head as he said this.

"Okay." Harry frowned. "What were you doing in the forest?"

 _: Exploring the new surroundings. Although I did encounter a couple of strange creatures._ Sam twitched his ears up again as he cocked his head to the side.

"I can tell you what they were if you describe them." Harry said.

 _: Very well. One had a single horn on its head. It looked kind of like a horse . . ._

"That's a unicorn." Harry smiled. "They're friendly."

 _: I've heard about such creature before._ The white tips on Sam's tails flicked. _Now how about another horse like creature. It looked like a skeleton, as though it had been starved, but with wings. And more reptile like._ Sam waited for Harry's answer.

An image of a starved horse came to Harry's mind, but Harry shook the thought away. That wasn't quite what Sam was referencing to. _Wings, huh._ Harry had a vague idea as to what the creature may have been and he could feel the word at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't force it out. His obliviated mind could not remember what the creature Sam may have seen was.

"I don't know. Sorry Sam." Harry shrugged.

 _: Perhaps your father will know. Ask him._

"No!" Harry frowned. "He'll ask where I had seen it. I'm not going to keep lying for you. You ask him." Harry went to the living room and grabbed his bag.

 _: Fine._ Sam stood to his feet and began in the direction of Severus's room.

"No, wait!" Harry reached to grab the fox but Sam had stopped abruptly at Harry's voice. "I'll get in trouble if you tell him I've known about you." Harry sighed. "Hagrid might know. You can ask him since he's already seen you."

 _: Perhaps seeing this animal may help trigger some memory. I've an idea._ Sam morphed into a white mist and flew through the walls. Harry wondered what the fox may have in mind.

"Here, Harry. It's chilly out there. And again, don't get yourself too dirty when your hunting for minerals and fossils." Severus said as he came out of his room with a jacket for Harry.

"Yes, Dad." Harry allowed his father to put the jacket on him. "I'm going to find a really big and shiny rock for you! And maybe I'll find a fossil of a dinosaur."

"I highly doubt that." Severus snorted, grabbing a brush and giving Harry's hair a quick run through. "But if you find any moonstones, I could use more of those for the Headmaster's potion."

"Okay. I'll let Uncle Remus know." Harry said.

"Let's go." Severus walked Harry to his class.

Harry did not find any moonstones with Professor Remus. He did find a lot of granites, mudstones, and a few basalts. He also found a vertebrae bone which Professor Remus believed to have come from a rabbit. And the final thing that Harry found was a six-inch talon from a hippogriff, which Harry proudly placed in a box for safe keeping. After finding rocks, Remus took Harry back inside the castle where the two had lunch and ended the day with a quick reading and writing prompt and a few math lessons. After Harry solved his final math problem, Professor Remus sent him on his way with a chocolate frog, which Harry happily ate on his way out of class.

As he turned to go down the stairs that led to his father's quarters, Harry spotted two familiar redheads. One of the two hid a parchment behind his back.

"Hi, guys." Harry smiled at them.

"Hey, Harry." Both twins said in unison. "How'd you like the Ridiculous Potion?"

"You said I'd only watch." Harry frowned and crossed his arms.

"You did watch," Fred said.

"From a first person point of view." George finished.

Harry merely pouted before he remembered the parchment.

"What are you hiding?" Harry tried to peer behind George's back who moved his hands behind his back in an odd fashion before holding both hands up and showing Harry that they were both empty. Harry crossed his arms again.

"Nothing of importance to you." George said, tapping Harry once on the nose.

"Just something we snitched from Filch's office." Fred added. "And now, we are going to Transfiguration. Tip for the future, Harry . . ."

"Let sleeping cats sleep." The twins said together before continuing on their way.

Harry heard them muttering about whether or not that phrase was said correctly. He shook his head, wondering what the twins may have done to Professor McGonagall. He didn't have long to ponder, however, as Sam's misty form came flying towards him. It landed and solidified before him.

 _: Come, Harry. I've spent all day trying to catch one and now I have it. Quickly, before it gets away!_ The red fox-sized kitsune bolted down the hall, his tails twitching in anticipation.

"But, Sam, I'm supposed to go straight to my dad's place." Harry called after the fox. Harry watch the fox disappear around a corner and huffed. His father should be teaching for another hour. What harm would a quick check be? Harry ran after the fox who was waiting a couple corners away for him. Harry followed Sam outside and towards Hagrid's hut. Sam began growing to the size of a large wolf.

 _: He's getting away!_ The fox growled, his long teeth showing as he chased after a rope that was dragging away from a small tree. Sam bit down on the end of the rope and seemed to brace himself, his fur standing and his ears laid flat against his head, trying to stop whatever was at the other end.

Harry followed the rope with his eyes. The other end was looped around something, but all Harry could see was the loop moving chaotically from side to side, up and down. Sam seemed to move with the rope, his tails twisting and wagging in all directions to keep balance. It looked like he was being dragged from side to side, and when the rope moved up, Sam was forced off his front paws, before dropping back down. Sam tried to back up, digging his black paws so deep into the earth they seemed to disappear, but he was pulled forward regardless. Harry frowned.

 _: Well, what do you think?_ Sam growled, though the growl came out muffled, yet the words Harry heard were clear.

"I . . ." Harry started. He could tell that there was something there, Sam couldn't be fighting with air, but Harry didn't see a thing. "I . . . I don't see it."

 _: What do you mean you don't see it!_ Sam snarled as the thing dragged him in a circle. _It's huge! Especially when he puts his wings out like that! You're telling me that you don't see it at all!_

"No, Sam. I don't." Harry said honestly.

 _: Look out!_ Sam yelped. Harry felt a cold breeze as the looped rope flew past him. He fell on his side as he tried to back away quickly. He watched the rope spin in a circle once more before it took to the sky. Sam was dragged up a good few feet before he lost his grip on the rope and fell to the ground. The rope circled above them.

 _: Chikushō!_ The fox spat, his lips curling, before misting and following after whatever the creature was.

Harry blinked but watched as the mist and rope chased and confronted each other in the sky above.

Harry gasped suddenly as hands lifted him off the ground and into the air. He was flying away from Hagrid's hut and back towards Hogwarts. Once at the doorway of the great castle, he was set on his feet, his father looking down at him with a concerned look. It was rare when Severus felt the need to have to fly, Harry had only been able to make his father fly once when he was eight.

"Are you alright Harry? What did you see?" Severus was feeling Harry's forehead at the same time he was grabbing Harry's wrist and feeling for a pulse.

"Nothing Dad." Harry said.

"It knocked you down. You didn't see it?" Severus was busy looking over his son's body for any physical damage.

"No. But I felt something rush past me." Harry answered.

"But you didn't see it." Severus seemed to sigh with relief. Harry frowned at that. "What are you doing out here? I didn't give you permission to go visit Hagrid."

"I was just . . . what are you doing out here?" Harry fired back when he couldn't come up with an excuse. "Don't you have class for another hour?"

"You have your days confused. And you're changing the subject." Severus crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to see Hagrid." Harry said.

"I don't want you over there for a while." Severus glanced back towards Hagrid's hut.

"Okay. Did you see the fox?" Harry asked hopeful. Perhaps if Severus had seen the fox warn Harry when the invisible creature got too close, he might think kindly of the fox. Then Harry could tell him about Sam.

"What fox? No, I didn't see any foxes. Has there been foxes around Hagrid's hut lately? Is that why you are so interested in them?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Harry muttered.

"Back inside with you." Severus led Harry back into the castle. Harry wondered if Sam would be okay. _Best to let him take care of himself. He's done so before._

"I believe I've told you this before, but I will say it again. When you are done with your lessons, you come straight back to our quarters. And when you want to do something else, such as visiting Hagrid or taking a letter to the owlery, you come and find me first. I need to know where you are at all times, Harry. That . . . thing you felt rush by you was a thestral, and a wild one at my guess, which makes it very dangerous. It could have killed you without you ever seeing it coming. Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I saw it nearly trample you?" Severus lectured as they walked.

Harry shrugged, not sure what to say. Hearing the name seemed to spark a memory from his previous life and he could picture the beast once more. He shuddered as he remembered that the only people who could see a thestral were those who have seen death. So that must mean that Severus still had witnessed death in both realities. Harry knew it shouldn't have really surprised him, but he wondered who it had been. _My mom has to be one. I wonder if Dad has seen any other deaths._ He felt his father's hands on his shoulders and figured that Severus must have noticed his shudder.

"Are you alright, son?" Severus asked, turning Harry to face him.

"I'm fine. I guess I just didn't realize how close I was to getting hurt." Harry looked up at his father, making sure to widen his eyes and give his lip a little curl. Severus fell instantly, and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe, Harry." Severus said. "Just please come to me before you decide to do anything that may involve leaving the castle. Or our quarters. Alright?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm sorry." Harry said with a smile. Sometimes it was nice having an overprotective father. Although, there were times where his father's overprotectiveness got really annoying, such as when Harry had walked to the Great Hall alone for dinner after his father had been running a bit late with a class. Harry had gotten annoyed with his father's lecture on having an adult accompany him at all times and told he told his dad to 'sod off,' which earned him a mouthful of soap for a couple minutes.

"Aww, look at the adorable father and son moment." Professor McGonagall said as she approached the two.

Harry heard his father groan and release him, but Harry smirked and clung to Severus's waist.

"Alright, son, you can let go now." Severus encouraged, trying to pry his son's arms from around his waist. "Honestly, Harry, you're making me look soft."

"You are a big softie, Severus. Underneath all those scowls and sneers, there's a man that cares for every student in Hogwarts." Minerva teased. Severus looked revolted, though his sneer lost half of its effect with Harry still clinging to him.

"Wait," Harry said, finally releasing his father. "I thought you were teaching the first years."

"Oh, Harry." Minerva laughed. "Any first-year class I had today ended two hours ago. I actually have a fourth-year class I need to get to. I just came to inform your father that Madam Pomfrey needed more Calming Draughts. A lot of first-year muggleborns are having anxiety and homesickness. The hospital wing is quite busy today."

"Yes, I can only imagine. A bunch of sentimental, dunderheaded brats is what they are." Severus sneered. "Perhaps we should send them all home with blankies and warm milk."

"Now, Severus." Minerva started to say. "They're not used to being away from home for so long. They are only eleven to twelve-year-olds. There's even a ten-year-old here, though she should be turning eleven in this coming October. Don't you remember when you were a first year here?"

"I was happy to be away from home." Severus said.

"Well, I guess your situation was different."

Harry watched the small interaction, but his mind kept going back to the Weasley twins. They had to be up to something. He had to go see what trouble they were causing.

"Hey, Dad. Can I go find Fred and George?" Harry asked, looking up at his father.

"The Weasley twins? I think not." Severus said in a stern tone.

"Oh, why not, Severus? That boy needs more socialization with kids his own age. Although those particular boys are trouble." Minerva butted in.

"They're not his age. They're mayhem plus two." Severus retorted.

"Harry cannot grow up to be just like you, Severus. That could be detrimental to his social health."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Of course not. I'm insulting your ability to socialize with your colleagues."

"Please, Dad. I'll be back before dinner." Harry gave Severus his sad face.

"Fine. I planned on eating in the Great Hall so have a prefect or an older student escort you there." Severus huffed. "Let me take your bag."

"Yes, Dad."

Harry handed over his bag and took off down the hall, ignoring his father's warning to walk not run and Minerva's laugh. He ran up floor after floor till he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hi." Harry smiled up at her.

"Hello, dear. Aren't you a little young to be a student." The Fat Lady said.

"Yes. I live here with my Dad. May I come in?"

"Password."

"Uhh," Harry thought about possible passwords that Gryffindor had used in the past. However, his mind was drawing a blank. _I've been living as Harry Snape for so long my memories of Harry Potter are fading._

"Hey, Harry." Came a voice.

Harry turned and saw Fred and George approaching the portrait.

"There you guys are. Where were you? You told me you had transfiguration." Harry said.

"We were exploring. We couldn't bring you on a potentially dangerous adventure." Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it at a parchment. "Mischief managed."

Harry couldn't get a good look at the parchment, but for some reason it looked so familiar.

"Come in with us." Fred said, nodding to the now opened portrait. Harry hadn't even realized that George had already given the password. Harry followed the twins into Gryffindor tower. They were immediately stopped by another familiar redhead.

"Where have you two been! Mum told me to keep an eye on you two. How am I supposed to do that if you guys are taking off to who knows where?!" Percy Weasley scolded. Harry looked up at the third year. He hadn't been as ecstatic to meet Percy over again as he was with the twins.

"Oh, give them a break, Percy. They're eleven, now, they don't need you babysitting them all the time." Another redhead said from his place on an armchair. This one was busy reading a book.

"Charlie!" Harry happily called out, running over to the armchair and climbing on its arm.

Harry had known Charlie since he was five, but they never really formed a friendship until he was eight, when Severus had told Harry about their trip to Russia. Charlie had actually been slightly jealous when Harry made sure word got around about his vacation, but he introduced himself to Harry and told him everything he knew about dragons and even lent him some books. Ever since, Harry had admired Charlie and took to hanging out with him when he got the chance, playing games like wizard's chess and even being introduced to exploding snap.

"Hey, Harry. What have you been up to." Charlie asked.

"Nothing much. What are you reading?" Harry peered down at the book.

"I'm studying. Your father's class actually." Charlie closed the book and set it on the floor and picked up another book. "But I do have a new book on unsolved mysteries of the Hungarian Horntail." Charlie held up the book and showed Harry the cover, which was mostly fire, but if one looked closely, an image of the dragon responsible for the fire appeared in the dark background.

"Cool." Harry smiled. Charlie opened the book to the first page, though Harry could see a bookmark farther into the book. Harry looked at the table of contents. It seemed that each chapter was a new fact discovered by dragonologists.

"I'll let you borrow it when I'm finished." Charlie said, closing the book and setting it back down. "But right now, I need to finish studying. Those potions won't brew themselves tomorrow."

"Okay." Harry jumped down and looked back at the twins. Percy had finished his lecture with them. The twins were whispering to each other, sitting at one of the tables. Harry walked over to them.

"What are you talking about?" Harry whispered.

"Do you think it's been ten minutes?" Fred asked George.

"No way it hasn't." George smirked.

"We better get down."

"Grab Harry."

Fred grabbed Harry and the three ran to a secluded corner in the room. The twins crouched down and George pulled Harry down with them.

"Get ready to laugh, Harry." One of the twins said.

"And keep your head down." Said the other.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We managed to get a little help for our next prank."

"It's study hour, so everyone is in here . . ."

"Most everyone and they will be . . ."

"Our next victims." The two finished in unison.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of what was happening. A strange noise started to fill the room. Harry looked around until he pinpointed the fireplace as the source of the noise. The room was full of at least a dozen people who were either studying, playing chess, talking or simply reading. The noise was growing louder and a couple people started looking around bewildered. Suddenly, the fireplace spat out a large black cloud of ash. Harry's eyes widened, but his head was forced down and he closed his eyes.

Harry felt a strange gust of wind around him and heard screaming, cussing, and chairs and tables falling over. It lasted all of a minute, sixty seconds. Students were coughing and some still cursing under their breath. Harry looked up and noted that the room was now covered in a thin coat of black ash, including chairs, tables, walls, and students. Harry's mouth fell open and the twins were smirking.

"I always though this room needed a fresh coat of color." One of them said. Harry laughed at that statement.

"George! Fred!" Harry saw Charlie glaring in their direction. Looking down, Harry realized that the twins and he had both avoided the black ash and were practically clean.

"Say Fred and George. It sounds better that way." The twins said together. Harry laughed out loud at that, though his laugh faded when he saw Charlie's glare directed at him. He shook his head, hoping to let Charlie know that he was in no way involved in this prank.

"Harry. Please leave." Charlie said, his glare still strong.

"Yes, Charlie."

Harry left Gryffindor tower quickly to avoid Charlie's wrath. As soon as he stepped outside, he saw Sam, the size of a large wolf, sitting with his tails curled around him, the white tips flicking gently, and his ears up and alert.

 _: How did it go?_ The fox asked.

"You were in on that prank? When did you meet the twins?" Harry asked, a slight whine in his voice.

 _: After I left Hagrid's, who thankfully helped me with that thing called a thestral. The two were following some kind of map, looking for me. They said they've never seen my name on it before and thought to investigate._

"You sent all that ash flying out? That was brill!" Harry exclaimed, walking away from the tower.

 _: I'm not sure what that means, but thanks._ Sam said hesitantly, following after Harry, one of his ears tipping in curiosity and revealing the black tip.

"Is the thestral gone?" Harry asked.

 _: Yes. Hagrid took it back into the forest and released it._

"Let's go visit him." Harry ran down the stairs, Sam at his heels.

 _: May I ask why? His dog went berserk when it saw me. He had to put it in the hut._ Sam's lips curled and his ears fell flat against his head.

"You don't have to come. I want to at least say hi to Hagrid." Harry said.

Sam did not respond nor did he turn away or stop.

Harry reached Hagrid's hut within twenty minutes. The light was fading away outside, the sun resting gently behind mountains in the distance. Harry knocked on the hut's door. However, the half-giant did not appear. Harry also didn't hear Fang bark. Sam sniffed around for any recent scents of dog or man. He did pick up on a trail and followed it, Harry behind him. He led the way to the forest and nearly entered before Harry stopped him. Hagrid was clearly busy, so Harry decided to head back to the castle.

On the walk back, the sun gone and the sky growing darker, Sam's ears kept twitching and moving in all directions. The fox stopped a couple times and surveyed the surrounding trees, his three tails low to the ground and the white tips flicking. After about five minutes of stopping and going, Harry questioned Sam.

"What is it?" Harry asked, biting down on his lip.

 _: We're being followed._ Sam snarled, lowering his head and flattening his ears, his fur standing.

Harry looked in the direction the fox was staring. After a long moment of silence, the shrubs and bushes shifted and Harry could vaguely make out a large animal moving through the trees. He could hear a low growl as the animal moved closer to the clearing where he and Sam stood. Harry moved closer to Sam, wondering if he could make a run to Hogwarts. Sam lowered himself more, every muscle tense, his tails rising a bit, though his ears remained flat. Sam snarled, revealing large canines, and pressed himself protectively against Harry. The animal in the trees stopped moving and snarled back. Sam uttered a strange guttural noise and took a step forward. That seemed to be the final straw. The animal in the trees released a roar as it sprang out.

Harry gasped as he recognized Freyr. And the large cat had its claws out for Sam.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think! By the way, Chikushō in simple terms means something similar to 'damn.' It is a Japanese word.


	20. Paper Tiger and Foxfire

Here's the next chapter. I know I left it off at a horrible cliffhanger. Enjoy!

* * *

Freyr gently picked up the rabbit he had just captured and killed. They were such fragile little creatures; it hardly took a bat from one of his paws to break those furry things spinal cords half of the time. He would hand it over to one of the house elves that worked his quarters and ask for his mother's recipe. The rabbit will be marinated overnight in a lemon-herb marinade before being turned into a delicious, yet semi spicy stew. Harry loved the family recipe for rabbit stew, after, of course, trying it outside of his animagus (which took more convincing on Severus's part to get the boy to eat it). Severus slightly purred the way tigers could in thought of the delicious meal they would have tomorrow night.

As the large cat strolled past Hagrid's hut the sound of knocking caught his attention. He glanced over at the hut, expecting to see some Hogwarts student looking for the half giant, probably for a cup of overly sugared tea and teeth breaking rock cakes. He was unprepared to see his own son however.

 _What is he doing out here at this time of day? I did not give him permission to leave the castle! Twice in one day! That boy is going to get it; he'll be sleeping on his stomach for sure!_ Freyr snarled as he turned and began moving briskly towards the hut, the rabbit still in his mouth. The sun was slowly setting and soon it would be completely dark.

"I don't think he's here, Sam."

Freyr froze, one paw still in midair. _Sam?_ Freyr crouched low to the ground, dropping the rabbit at his paws, peering through the bushes and shrubs. He saw a strange dog like creature. It reminded him of a fox, but it seemed too large. The creature lifted its lips up at Harry for the briefest moment, it's nose twitching. Freyr curled his own lips at that, growling softly.

"Well, if you think you can." Harry said again.

Severus tilted his head, pushing his small ears forward, angling it correctly to pick up every possible sound. He didn't hear anything, but the creature must have said something to Harry. The animal was sniffing around, leading Harry around the hut. Severus followed through the trees, the rabbit abandoned, turning his ears to keep listening every sound he could pick up, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness and his large, soft paws falling inaudible to the ground, regardless of the many fallen leaves. Severus came around on the other side of the hut, still hidden deep in the forest. He watched as his son approached the forest, the red colored creature in the lead.

 _"Don't you dare enter that forest, young man!"_ Freyr snarled, though he knew that even if Harry could hear him, he wouldn't understand him. Freyr put all of his paws under him, ready to spring after his son if need be.

"Sam, stop." He heard Harry say. "I can't go in there. Hagrid's must be doing something. Let's head back to the castle. Dinner should be ready soon."

The dog thing merely flicked its ears and followed after Harry as they walked back towards the castle. The sky was darker and Freyr knew that now was the worst time to be outside of Hogwarts alone.

Freyr stayed within the trees, inching closer to the open path his son and the creature were walking on. He still kept himself hidden, knowing his stripes would break apart his image and make it hard to see him clearly. His paws also made no sound and he made sure to avoid any dead bushes and dead branches that would crack and break by the slightest touch. The strange animal's ears began twitching and pivoting, searching for sound probably. Freyr noticed that the animal had three tails, all of which pointed straight to the ground, the fluffy white tips flicking. _What an odd little creature._ Four times in a matter of five minutes the dog thing paused and looked around, it's eyes glazing right over his dark, striped structure among the trees. Freyr would stop and wait, remaining still and silent.

"What is it?" Freyr heard his son ask in a nervous voice. He hated to be the cause of Harry's unease, but Freyr remained stock-still.

The creature snarled and lowered its head, its ears flattening against its head and its fur began to stand and puff out more. Freyr felt his eyes focusing on Sam, his muscles tensing and his ears pushing forward, a predatory response to prey or threats. Freyr had hoped that they would have made it all the way to Hogwarts without confrontation, where he would then demand his son to explain what was going on and what the furry dog thing was. However, after a long, silent minute, Freyr was sure that the creature had no plans of moving with the presence of something bigger following so close.

Freyr growled in frustration and moved through the shrubs and bushes, revealing his presence to the creature and Harry. He watched as Harry moved closer to the creature, showing a great deal of trust to this . . . thing which lowered itself more and raised its tails a bit higher, its ears still flat. The thing snarled, opening its mouth wide to show off its canines.

Freyr was not impressed. His canines were twice maybe three times that size. However, he couldn't help but think of how long the creature had to have been around for Harry to have gained the level of trust they were displaying now. Freyr remembered all the 'fox' discussions they had been having the last couple of days. This creature did seem foxy in appearance. Freyr continued to growl in anger. This creature had to have been living in secret, possibly in his quarters without his knowledge. The stolen food! Harry's strange dreams and behavior! The fox questions! Freyr stopped moving and simply seethed, offering a snarl of his own. He figured Harry had no plans on ever telling him about this fox, and if he did, he was taking too long to do so.

The fox gave out a strange bark like noise that seemed to come more from the throat as it bravely stepped forward. It was a threat. A challenge. One Freyr gladly accepted.

Freyr roared and leaped out of the trees, claws out for the strange foxy creature.

* * *

Harry gasped as he recognized his father's animagus, Freyr. Harry had never seen the large tiger look so . . . deadly, not even on hunts. Harry fell onto his back when Freyr landed centimeters in front of him. Freyr turned sharply, his eyes trained on the fox that had slipped away so quickly.

Harry back crawled away, watching the two circle each other briefly, Freyr snarling and Sam . . . hissing? Harry raised an eyebrow at that, mirroring his father.

Freyr leaped at the fox once more. Sam lowered himself and tried to slip away from the large tiger as he did before. He miscalculated the tiger's flexibility, however, and yelped as Freyr grabbed hold of his lower half and pulled him into a roll. He was thrown a few feet away as the tiger gave a kick before standing. Sam crashed brutally into a nearby tree. Harry heard a sickening thud and crack as the fox hit the tree before landing on the ground before it. Sam stood and shook himself, seemingly unharmed. Then he turned angry eyes to Freyr, flashing white teeth.

There was a flash of stripes and red fur as both animals lunged at each other. Teeth flashed and claws lashed out. Angry growls, hisses, snarls, and spits filled the air.

Harry watched on, his entire body shaking. He couldn't see what each animal was doing clearly, except when Sam had somehow gotten on to Freyr's back and bit down on the neck region under the tiger's right ear. Freyr let out a deep guttural hiss before throwing himself to the ground and rolling over, nearly crushing the fox. Upon standing, Freyr swatted the fox across the head with a single paw, the impact knocking Sam to the ground. The fox rolled over and shook his head briefly and ran towards Freyr's side, forcing the tiger to turn with him. Sam lunged for the tiger.

It was blurry movements once more until Freyr had managed to snag Sam's neck and began pushing the fox toward the ground, using the force of his head, before adding a large paw to the fox's back, pushing even more. Sam began letting out strangled cries.

Harry gasped. He had seen his father take large prey down before, the biggest being a large red deer stag. The tiger would latch onto the throat and continue to apply pressure to the throat as he forced the prey to the ground. Eventually, the prey would stop breathing.

"No, stop!" Harry finally jumped to his feet and ran to where the tiger had the fox pinned. Harry tried to wrap his arms around Freyr's neck and pull the strong animal off of Sam. "Let go! Let him go."

Freyr snarled at his attempts, but the tiger didn't budge. Harry let go and ran into the trees. He picked up a broken branch and ran back to his father. He lifted the branch and hit the tiger as hard as he could on the head.

"Let go!" Harry yelled.

Freyr winced when the branch hit him and released the fox. He uttered a short roar at Harry as he smacked the branch out of Harry's hands with a paw. He continued to snarl as he advanced toward Harry, backing the boy away from the fallen fox. Freyr's ears were flat against his head, his snout wrinkled with how hard he was snarling, his eyes wide and angry.

Harry backed away and tripped over a root, falling harshly to the ground. Harry grunted as he hit the hard ground. Freyr's snarl lessened, but he only gave Harry a quick glance over before turning back towards the fox.

"Daddy, no! Stop!" Harry cried, tears welling in his eyes. "Leave Sam alone!"

Freyr ignored him, snarling as he neared Sam. The fox had managed to move into a lying position, similar to that of a dog. He was breathing heavily, but looked up at the approaching tiger. Freyr stopped a few feet away from the fox and uttered another short roar at the fox.

Sam opened his mouth and released a jet of fire.

Harry gasped, his hand flying to cover his mouth. Freyr jumped straight into the air, forced himself to spin in the air and landed a few feet further away from Sam, narrowly evading the fire.

Sam slowly stood to his feet and snarled at the tiger, raising his three tails above him and bowing low to the ground. The white tips began to ignite, and in seconds, flames covered the entire white parts of his tails. Sam flicked the fiery tips in warning, the fire dancing back and forth. Freyr eyed the flames warily, but he snarled and began to circle the immobile fox. Sam watched Freyr move, still breathing heavy, his breaths crackling slightly.

Harry brushed angrily at his tears and rolled onto all fours and quickly shifted into Faolan. Freyr was already lifting a paw to strike and Sam had fire dancing at the back of his throat and his tails were lowering to his side, as if he were preparing to move and slash Freyr with the burning tips. Faolan ran to stand in between the fox and tiger. Facing Freyr, Faolan released his own roar, though it had a cubbish sound to it. Freyr lowered his paw and backed away from the small cub. Sam shut his mouth and pulled his tails back behind him, standing to his full height and looking down at the small cub.

Faolan realized he was still smaller than everyone, or at least when Sam was at his largest. He stood below Sam's shoulder, but he wasn't going to let his size stop him from ending this fight. He crouched in the way his father had taught him on hunts, a position that served well in fighting, too. He continued to snarl at his father.

 _"What are you doing? As if you aren't in enough trouble as it is. Move!"_ Freyr snarled at Faolan.

 _"No!"_ Faolan growled, resuming his snarling.

 _"Don't tell me 'no!'"_ Freyr swatted Faolan with a single paw across the cub's face, putting a bit more force behind the blow than he intended to. Freyr was well aware that his paws could crush bones, and he would have to control himself a bit more before he severely hurt his son. Faolan stumbled to the side and mewed in pain, rubbing at his face with one of his own paws. He looked up his father and mewed more.

 _"Ow! That hurt!"_

 _"It was supposed to. Now stay there and let me finish off this . . . thing."_ Freyr growled at Sam, Sam snarling back.

 _"No!"_ Faolan jumped back into his position and snarled. _"I won't let you! I won't let you hurt Sam! He's my new friend!"_

Freyr snarled down at Faolan.

 _: If I may, great cat of Asia, I mean no harm to you or your son. I am not a danger. Allow me to explain the situation._ Sam allowed his tails to lower and the flames died, the white tips smoky but unscathed.

 _"You're no paper tiger."_ Freyr spat at the fox, daring a step forward.

Faolan jumped up on his hind legs and tried to lash out with his front paws. He missed since Freyr lifted his head higher but he did manage to land a nip at the larger tiger's nose. Freyr retreated a step and gave Faolan a warning snarl.

 _"Listen to him!"_ Faolan hissed.

 _: You are correct. I am not a paper tiger. I am a thief. A trickster. A trained killer. A master of shadows and illusions. A very dangerous animal with control over fire._

 _"That's your argument?"_ Faolan growled in disbelief.

 _: But if there's one good quality about me that you should know, it's that I am honest. I am true to my word and I make promises I will never break. Could never break._ _Surely you can understand that._ Sam tilted his head, his ears tilting sideways.

Freyr seemed to pause and Faolan watched as sad emotion played over the larger tiger's face. Faolan remembered Severus's promise from his old reality, the one where he would always love Lily and protect her son. Faolan was sure that promise had not changed.

 _"A promise is something easily broken . . ."_ Freyr began.

 _: I am under something called an 'unbreakable vow' with the headmaster of this school. I will never and could never hurt your son. Nor you, as long as you give me no reason to._ Sam countered. Freyr's snarl grew.

 _"What, does everyone know about you but me?"_ Freyr snarled. _"And why might that be? Or should I even ask?"_ Freyr looked down at Faolan, his teeth bared.

Faolan's spitfire attitude slowly died and the cub lowered himself a bit in a submissive posture, his tail falling close to his side.

 _"I . . . meant to tell you. Eventually."_ The cub chuffed in his defense, looking up at his father.

 _"Eventually."_ Freyr spat. Faolan lowered himself more, his stomach touching the now cold ground. Freyr stared down at him before looking back up at the red fox.

Faolan watched as the tiger snarled at the fox before beginning to pace in wide circular pattern. Faolan sat back up, looking over his shoulder at Sam. The fox was also sitting, his three tails curling around himself, his ears up and forward as he watched Freyr intently. Faolan squinted up at the fox and could see strange darker colors on various areas of the fox, mostly located near the neck. Faolan swallowed as he realized it was blood. He looked back at his pacing father and noted the same darker coloring around the head, neck and shoulders. Neither seemed bothered by their injuries, and Faolan wondered if it had something to do with adults handling pain better, or being in an animal form.

Freyr was still pacing. He paused at one point and stared at Sam for a moment, snarled, and then resumed his pacing. After a couple minutes of pacing (Faolan was sure Freyr was creating a permanent path in the ground), Freyr finally stopped in front of Sam and Faolan.

 _"You said an Unbreakable Vow."_ Freyr chuffed in normal tiger talk, no trace of the previous anger and venom in his voice. _"You're risking your life in a promise to keep my son safe."_

 _: The best protection I could possible offer._ Sam bowed to Freyr. The great tiger huffed.

 _"Very well."_ Freyr decided. _"I suppose you can stay. And . . ."_ Freyr hesitated, looking away for a second. _"I apologize for the initial attack. I assumed too quickly and was angry."_

 _: And I apologize for any injuries you may sustain._

 _"You look far worse."_ Freyr commented.

 _: Trust me when I say this is minimal compared to what I've been through. Although I can honestly say I've never been attacked by a tiger before. Other kitsune, yes. Bears, yes. Humans, most definitely. Even a shark, though that became dinner._ The fox licked his lips.

 _"Speaking of which, I believe we've missed dinner. And I lost the rabbit I had captured, so we'll have to see what the house elves can muster up. We'll head to my quarters. Come."_

Freyr slowly stood on his hind legs and morphed simultaneously into Severus. Harry followed his lead. Sam remained as he was, though he stood to all fours.

Harry hardly looked up at his father when he felt himself pulled forward and tucked against his father's side. He yelped as he felt four hard smacks land on his rear.

"That was for not telling me about the fox." Severus said. He applied four more smacks to Harry's bottom, causing Harry to burst into tears.

"That was for hitting me on the head with a stick and then biting me." Four more hard smacks.

"Ow! Dad, please, I'm sorry! Ow!" Harry cried.

"And that is for being outside of the castle after I explicitly told you to remain inside." Severus let Harry up after one more hard swat.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Daddy." Harry cried, tears falling freely. "But you almost killed Sam."

Severus sighed and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry wrapped an arm around his father, his free hand reaching back to rub at his stinging bottom. Severus gently rubbed his back.

"I know. And as I told Sam, I apologize for attacking him. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Severus said. "Regardless, you should have come to me when you first found him. How long has he been here?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, alternating between rubbing his bottom and his face, refusing to let go of Severus. "Maybe three days."

"And I didn't notice him at all. Although, that would explain the missing food." Severus glanced over at the fox.

 _: A kitsune needs to eat._ Sam defended, his head cocking and his ears flicking playfully, though he gave a small wince.

"You have quite the playful attitude for one who was just attacked. Come. Let's head inside before we both bleed to death. I believe I have some potions for the pain and I'll need to look at your wounds, Sam." Severus said, leading Harry inside.

 _: Ah, one learns to look at the bright side of everything. Besides, it's good to start over, especially after our first encounter._

"The fight was really scary. I didn't know you could breathe fire. Or that your tails could catch fire." Harry said, looking at Sam.

 _: All kitsune are capable of creating fire. It practically defines a kitsune._ Sam walked next to Harry.

"You said something about a paper tiger and that Sam wasn't one. What does that mean?" Harry looked up at his father, one hand rubbing a dry tearstain on his cheek.

"A paper tiger is someone or something that appears threatening and dangerous, but in reality, is actually weak and ineffectual." Severus said.

Harry looked down at Sam. The fox didn't look very dangerous at the moment, but during the fight, Harry could fully agree that Sam was far from a paper tiger. Harry yawned and shivered. It had been a very long day and the night air was giving him goosebumps.

* * *

Severus gently inserted the needle through the thick skin, pulling the thread through before ending with a surgeon's knot. He trimmed the loose ends and pulled his hands back from the thick fur. That was his seventh stitch he performed on the wounds surrounding Sam's neck from where he had bitten down on the fox. There were three deep wounds that had needed stitches. Two only needed two, but the third wound needed three. The fox, though he had refused kind of numbing solution, had remained quiet and still through the entire operation.

Severus himself had been bleeding excessively. However, he had managed to stop the bleeding by simply adding pressure. He had suffered mostly scratches on his back and shoulders, long but not deep ones that were easily treated with a wound cleaning potion and a pain reliever potion. There was a bite wound under his ear, right behind his jaw bone, that had taken a bit longer to stop the blood flow. If the fox had bitten any deeper, it would have likely severed several arteries and veins in his neck. However, if he himself had bitten down any harder, he could have done the same to Sam, if he didn't break the spinal cord or damage the trachea and suffocated the fox first.

Sam did suffer a bit of throat damage, but Severus added a potion to the fox's meal during dinner that took care of most of the injury. During dinner was also when both Sam and Severus wore a lot of rags and ice packs to ease pain and stop the bleeding. The rest would heal on its own. Until then, the fox would sound a bit hoarse whenever he barked or made whatever noises foxes make.

Severus picked up a jar and gently applied a little more of the wound cleaning potion to the stitched up wounds. The rest would have to heal on their own, naturally. The smaller wounds the fox had needed little attention. Once Severus had finished, he picked up the collar with the attached dragon tooth and placed it around the fox's neck. Severus had not questioned and Sam said nothing, so Severus did not pry. After latching on the collar, Severus patted the fox on the shoulder.

"There. That's the best I can offer. If you'd like a little more professional help, I recommend seeing Madam Pomfrey." Severus told the fox.

 _: You're professional enough. I should live._ Sam shook his head and neck, once again covering the collar with his thick red fur, the white star on his chest smoothing out more. He turned to face Severus.

"I apologize again for the attack." Severus said, sending his suture material back to his room with his wand.

 _: As do I. I believe we both had some pretty close call injuries._

"Indeed." Severus sighed. "I would have liked to have gotten to know you a bit more before sending you off alone with my son, but I feel as though that would be pointless considering Harry has known you longer than I. For three days, he insisted."

 _: I'd say two complete days and one night. The first day I didn't quite show myself. I had merely wished to observe. His choice of drawings was intriguing, however. I probably should have kept my mouth shut. We would have met sooner than later anyway._

"I guess sooner was better. Otherwise, who knows how long he would have kept you in the dark. I did suspect something was going on, what, with all the talk of foxes. I just never considered the possibility of Harry actually having one."

 _: Yes, well. I am no pet. But I am sure I will enjoy my time here with your family._

"I will try and make it more comfortable for you. Perhaps a place to sleep and some food and water bowls. Unless you care to shift and eat at the table."

: _I'll pass. It's quite exhausting to shift back and forth continuously for a kitsune. Once in a while is fine. But I'll stay as I am. Bowls will do fine._

"I would prefer it if you didn't steal food from me. If you tell me what you like, I can easily make food for you. It's a bit shocking to wake up and find all the meat in the house gone. Are you strictly carnivore?"

 _: Not necessarily. Meat is the main food source for a kitsune. But, being a fox, I love berries and some kinds of vegetables, along with eggs, raw or cooked, and peanuts. Sometimes insects, but I am a bit picky when it comes to those. I only want the nice, thick, juicy ones. Like worms or large beetles. Then, of course, a simple bone will suffice._

Severus had made a disgusted face at the mention of eating insects.

"I can see you won't be too hard to feed. You'll have to do your own hunting sometimes, though. There is no way I am serving beetles and worms on a plate."

 _: Understood._ Sam's ears flicked playfully, his tail offering a small wag.

Severus snorted. He was sure he would get along fine with Sam. The fox was playful, amusing, and a bit sarcastic, though it was friendly sarcasm. And after witnessing the fox's strength first hand tonight, he could see the potential usefulness of Sam. Harry would have a fine protector going into Hogwarts in a couple years. Severus won't have to worry and become more overprotective than he already was.

"So, I guess the situation right now is finding you a place to rest for the night." Severus said, standing and glancing around the living room.

 _: Normally I'd object, being a more nocturnal animal, but I could definitely use the rest tonight. You put up quite a challenge._

"As do you, Sam." Severus said as he transfigured a couch pillow into a large, plush dog bed. Severus placed the bed on the floor next to the couch. "How does that work?" Severus asked.

Sam crawled onto the bed and circled around twice before plopping down on the fluffy bed. He allowed his eyes to slowly close.

 _: Perfect._

Severus watched the fox for a few minutes. Sam seemed to pass right out, probably exhausted from the long day and harsh night. Severus turned out all the lights with his wand and went to check on Harry.

Severus slowly entered his son's room and quietly approached the bed. He sat down on the edge and studied his son's sleeping face. During dinner, Harry talked about when he first met the fox, his first day being around the fox, and today's event. It seemed the fox was not only a good protector, but a troublemaker and a prankster. Severus would now have to keep an eye on both his son and Sam, watching out for mischief.

Severus gently reached out and stroked Harry's hair, gently running his fingers through the curly mess. He would have to trim it again, and hopefully there won't be any accidental magic interfering. Severus hated that Harry had to witness his aggressive nature in Freyr and the cruel fight that left both Sam and he battered and beat. Severus leaned down and gave Harry a gentle kiss on the temple.

"Daddy?" Harry stirred.

"Shh." Severus whispered, running his hand through Harry's hair once more. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"'M not a baby." Harry mumbled, falling back to sleep under his father's soothing touch.

Severus snorted and kissed Harry once more before standing.

"You'll always be my little baby, son." Severus whispered before retreating to his own room.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me where this should go next!


	21. Ten-Year-Old Birthday

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry tiptoed out of his room. The early morning light barely revealed itself through the windows of the manor. Harry loved Hogwarts, but he was happy to be back home. It was a very important day and his father was still sleeping.

Harry opened his father's bedroom door the slightest bit, slipped through, and shut it behind him. He froze when he heard his father shift in the bed. After waiting a moment for silence, Harry crept towards the bed. He bit his lip to keep from laughing and giving himself away. He stopped just before the bed. Harry smiled as he prepared to launch himself on to his father's sleeping form.

Harry let out a startled scream as he was snatched by his arms and flipped on to the bed, grunting as his back sunk into the soft but firm mattress. He was nearly nose to nose with his father, who pinned him down by his arms. Harry smiled at the smirking face.

"Morning, Dad." Harry said.

"Morning. What exactly were you about to do, young man?" Severus raised a single eyebrow.

"Nothing. I thought you were asleep." Harry laughed.

"You thought wrong, my impish son." Severus rubbed his nose with Harry's, making Harry laugh more. "It's early."

"I know."

Severus pulled out his wand and performed a time charm.

"Harry! It's only four thirty in the morning!" Severus released Harry and laid back down on the bed. "Why are you up so early? Go back to sleep."

"But I can't fall back to sleep, Dad." Harry whined as he curled up next to Severus. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Annoy your dad day?"

"No! Guess again."

"Hmm. Is it all you can eat treacle tarts day?"

"I wish! Dad, c'mon. You know what day it is."

"I do." Severus gave Harry a quick kiss. "Happy birthday, son."

"I'm ten now!" Harry announced.

"Don't remind me. Where did my little boy go? It seems like it was just yesterday I was changing your diapers. Now your ten years old!"

"And next year, I will go to Hogwarts."

Harry yawned loudly, crawling under the blanket and snuggling next to his father.

"One year at a time son." Severus whispered as he rubbed his son's back. The two fell asleep.

* * *

Sam watched the entire interaction in his mist form from the windowsill in the master bedroom. He knew he probably shouldn't be spying, but he had followed Harry to see what the boy was up to. He had wanted to see the boy jump on the older man; how amusing that would have been. He himself had been surprised that Severus had been awake and how quick the man had moved. Watching Harry and Severus interact brought back many memories of his own childhood. Regrettably, from both universes.

Sam took to the air in his mist, flying into the vent in the room, his form configuring to fit inside. He followed the system all the way down until it turned left and he turned with it. The system turned upward and then straight once more. He passed one vent and dropped into a second one, entering the large open attic. He continued to the windows of the room and flew out into the chilly morning air. He landed on the roof and solidified.

The fox breathed in the fresh, cold summer air, taking in the rural smells. Sam looked at the mountains in the distance and listened to the early birds singing their wake up tune. Sam sighed content, allowing memories to flow back into his head.

In his previous life, Sam lived solely on the streets of Japan, learning how to defend himself at a young age after his parents abandoned him in an alleyway in hopes to keep him safe from hunters following in pursuit. Sam had learned to live with the fact that he was parentless and homeless. In this reality, however, Sam had been found a day later by another kitsune, Akira. The five tailed fox had brought him home to his mate and daughter, where Sam had grown up with eventually a total of three sisters and loving parents. It took Sam a while to accept the new change, but he quickly fell in love with his new family, especially Akira.

It lasted for fifty-four years before his family was found by hunters. Sam's street smart knowledge came rushing back to him in that moment and he managed to escape. The rest of his family perished at the hunters' hands. Losing his family for a second time hurt Sam in a way he never thought possible, and he struggled with the loss, but stayed true to the promise he made with his Akira: _Reign in your temper and always look at the bright side of difficult situations._

It wasn't until forty some odd years later that he found one of his sisters, Natsumi, who he rescued from the hands of a strange demon. His sister now had a family of her own, giving him a niece and two nephews.

 _I will have to visit soon. She is sure to miss me and the kits will want to hear my stories._ Sam thought. He would have to speak to Dumbledore about the limited range he had. Sam would have to travel back to Japan in order to see his sister again. He had told Harry and Severus several stories about his life in this universe (being exceptionally careful with his words around Severus), and Harry had even asked to meet his sister and her family. Samuru had said he would have to ask Natsumi first, reminding Harry that she had had bad experiences with humans. _I wonder what she would say._

* * *

"Where's Sam? He never misses breakfast." Harry whined as he ate his strawberry waffle with bacon and a fried egg on the side.

"I believe Sam has told you this, but he will arrive when he arrives. You can't expect him to be here all the time, you know, Harry." Severus said. He flipped more bacon on the fryer, taking the cooked ones off.

 _: Talking about me?_ Sam said as he trotted into the kitchen, normal fox sized, an amused flick in his ears. _I hope this isn't conspiracy._

"There you are! I knew you wouldn't miss breakfast." Harry announced.

 _: Never._

"Do you want any eggs, Sam? How would you like them cooked?" Severus held up an egg, not turning away from the stove.

 _: Toss that one._ Sam barked.

Severus said nothing and just threw the egg over his shoulder. At this point, he was used to the fox's menu.

Sam jumped up on his hind legs and snatched the egg, chewing the whole raw egg in his mouth and then licking the yolk and eggshell pieces off his lips happily.

 _: I should be good with a bowl full of bacon._

"I figured as much." Severus said, removing the rest of the bacon from the fryer and filling a slightly curved plate with the crunchy meat. He set it down on the floor and took a seat at the dining table where his own breakfast waited. Sam crunched on the bacon.

"Where were you?" Harry asked. The fox looked up, licking his lips and cocking his head to the side.

 _: Out on the roof for some fresh air. I needed some thinking time._

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked.

 _: Playing detective, are we?_ The fox turned back to his bacon.

Harry frowned, not quite sure what the fox meant. He glanced at his father, who was giving him a pointed look.

"What?"

"You're being nosy." Severus said.

Harry returned to finishing his meal, feeling a bit foolish for his prying. Whatever Sam had been thinking about was personal. Deciding to change the subject, Harry brought up his party.

"When Sirius arrives for my birthday, he won't be Padfoot, right?" Harry asked.

"I don't believe so. It is a formal party and as long as you don't ask him to shift like you did last year, he should be fine."

"That's good. I wouldn't want him to be chasing Sam again."

 _: Nor would I._ The fox added over a loud crunch of bacon.

When Harry's uncles had first met Sam, Sirius had arrived with Remus in the form of Padfoot. The large black dog started growling at first eye contact and gave chase. He and Sam had trashed Severus's quarters in Hogwarts due to their crashing into things. Severus and Remus had to restrain the dog while Sam hid out of sight. Padfoot finally regained his sense and shifted. However, no matter how many times he shows as Padfoot, the dog seems to loose every ounce of control and charges Sam. Sirius didn't quite understand what it was but Sam was firm in the belief that Padfoot chased him simply because he was a dog.

"When is Draco coming over? Is Aunt Petunia and Dudley coming over, too?"

"Your party starts at noon. Draco will probably arrive right on the dot. Your Aunt and cousin are connected to the Floo and I sent them floo powder not long ago so they should be coming through at some point today. I expect the three of you to be well behaved." Severus said.

Harry remembered when Severus had taught Aunt Petunia how to use the floo powder. His aunt had been very skeptical of stepping into the fire and nearly fainted when Severus was swallowed by the green flames. However, after trying it out herself, she grew more and more comfortable with the transportation as time went on.

"We will be. And the Weasley twins?" Harry asked.

Severus paused and frowned for a moment, then covered his face with his hand and muttered probably a few curse words under his breath.

"I forgot I said yes." He mumbled.

Harry smirked. It had taken him two weeks of asking and pleading before his father had finally agreed to the twins coming over for his birthday. Harry couldn't wait until he met Ron again.

"They will arrive when they arrive." Severus said, opening his paper to begin reading.

"Brill! I'll go get ready." Harry jumped out of his seat and took off towards the stairs.

"Wear your nice robes." Severus called after him.

"The blue ones?"

"No, you destroyed those when you and Sam decided to roughhouse outside." Severus glared at the red fox sitting beside the now empty bowl. "The green ones."

 _: Come, now. He wasn't that dirty. It was just a bit of mud after a rainy day._ Sam showed his teeth in a wide foxy smile.

"Says the red fox who became a grey fox." Severus responded. The fox smile grew bigger.

By noon, Draco, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Remus, and Sirius had arrived. His father preferred formal parties for his son, so Harry remained in his light green robes, as did Draco in his slightly greyish ones. Dudley arrived in a navy blue suit with a matching bowtie. Aunt Petunia wore a lighter blue dress. Draco did not necessarily care much for the muggle cousin, but Draco tolerated his presence for Harry's sake and was polite to Aunt Petunia. Severus was predictably in nice black robes.

All three caught each other up on how their summer had been going thus far and played tug-o-war with Sam, all three kids against the wolf-sized fox. They used a long rope Severus had transfigured from a loose thread. Sam allowed the kids to pull him forward a bit before he dragged them back. He even shook his head to try and loosen their grip on the rope, but that made the kids laugh harder and tighten their hands. After a few minutes of back and forth, Sam let the rope go and sent all three children tumbling to the rough carpeted floor. They fell into a heap and laughed hard as they pushed themselves off of each other. By then, lunch was ready.

As they were walking towards the dining room, the floo flared and out stepped three redheads.

"Charlie!" Harry gave Charlie a tight hug.

"Hey, Harry. Just dropping my little brothers off. Here, this is from me." Charlie handed Harry a small wrapped square shaped present. "Happy birthday. Have a great one."

"Thanks." Harry said as Charlie disappeared into the green flames.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." The twins said together.

"Looks like we came just in time, Forge."

"I know. Lunch is just starting, Gred."

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling all the while. The twins were definitely something else.

"I'm hungry. You can put your package over there by the couch in the living room. Then let's go eat." Harry instructed.

Lunch was a noisy affair. Everyone was talking to someone: Remus to Sirius, Severus to Petunia, and the kids in a gathered circle. The twins were explaining about how they were teaching their younger brother a bunch of 'spells.' Dudley talked about his private school, which the twins took interest in. They asked questions about how muggle schools were and how a little pranking might brighten up the place. Draco talked about his new broom, how fast and high it went, and how stylish and comfortable it was. Harry rolled his eyes, but that was Draco in a nutshell.

Harry was in the middle of explaining how he and his father began hunting together, Faolan still learning by observing Freyr, when he felt a cold, wet nose on his arm. He looked down at the small black nose, then at Sam. He was holding something small and round in his mouth that he dropped into Harry's lap.

 _: Hold this._ The fox said before walking away.

Harry frowned at the retreating fox before looking down. Before he could register what the item in his lap was, it exploded, followed by a putrid smell. Everyone at the table jumped up and away from the spreading aroma. Harry heard coughing, sounds of disgust, and . . . laughing? Harry looked at the twins who were indeed laughing.

"That sly fox! He knew about our prank!"

"I wonder how he found it! We hid it so well."

"Right under his bed. Well, maybe he could smell it, being a dog."

"We are dealing with an expert here! We will prank him!"

Harry started laughing as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. Ever since the twins had met Sam, the poor fox had fallen victim to many pranks, all of which either backfired on the twins or ended up involving Harry. The twins had yet to catch the fox unguarded.

"Weasleys!" Severus snapped at the twins. "I believe I have told you not to bring any joke products into my house!"

"Well, you see . . ." One of the twins began.

"We brought one for your fox, to see if we could prank him . . ."

"But instead, he pranked us . . ."

"In a completely unexpected plot twist . . ."

"But if he hadn't found it, you would never . . ."

"Enough." Severus growled, getting annoyed with the double sided conversation. "No more."

"Right, Professor. No more." The twins smirked. Severus glared at them.

 _You two will drive my father up a wall. I do that enough already._ Harry thought. He smiled as Remus cleared away the foul scent and everyone returned to their lunch. Harry could see Sam lying on his large plush dog bed with a smug look, his yellow eyes sparkling.

After lunch, Harry opened his presents. He received a Daring Quidditch Techniques book from Charlie (which his father glanced through and threatened to take away if he tried any of the moves without supervision), a box of various joke products from the twins (which his father also threated to take away if he used any of them on Severus), new muggle clothes and a board game called Cluedo from Aunt Petunia and Dudley, and a toy snitch that could fly up to twenty feet for about an hour from Draco. Remus handed Harry his gift, a very small velvet box.

Harry recognized it as a box usually used to hold jewelry. He slowly opened it and discovered a gold pocket watch with his initials elegantly carved on the cover in a darker gold: HSES. Harry ran his hand over the engraved letters and was surprised to feel how smooth they were, along with the rest of the watch. Harry opened the watch and discovered it had yet to be set. He closed it again.

"It's beautiful, Uncle Remus." Harry said. He stood and gave his uncle a hug.

"I'm glad you like it, Harry. Here, let me show you how to set it." Remus opened the watch once more and began to tell Harry about the different aspects of the watch.

After, Sirius gave his present, a fairly large and heavy package. Harry opened it and discovered three books, which was unusual for Sirius to give. Usually, his presents included joke products, candy, and fun new wizard games. Harry looked at the covers. The first book was on jokes, pranks, and everyday mischief. Harry was sure he could cause some trouble with the ideas from the book. The second book was a beginner's potion book, with many kid friendly potions that teach the importance of timing and patience as well as working on skills needed for creating potions. The final book was a muggle book about tricks that could be performed on a bicycle. Harry glanced through all three books, handing each one to his father when he was done for criticism.

"Thanks Uncle Siri! These look great. I can't wait to read them all." Harry said excitedly.

"Your welcome, tiger cub." Sirius smiled. "I'm glad you like them."

"My threat stands for these gifts as well, Harry. And if you'd like, we can definitely work on a couple of these potions together. They would be a great intro for your potions class at Hogwarts." Severus added.

"That would be great, Dad." Harry said.

Harry was surprised to see that there were no more gifts since his father had yet to give him one. As if the man had read his mind, Severus beckoned Harry over to him from his place in his armchair. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'll give you my gift later, alright?" Severus whispered.

"Okay, Dad." Harry whispered back.

Severus kissed Harry on his cheek before releasing him. Harry ran back to his place on the floor and began to teach Draco and the twins how to play Cluedo, having Dudley play some examples. Then they began a game to discover who killed Dr. Black that lasted nearly forty-five minutes before someone guessed the correct answer.

"It was Mrs. White in the . . . dining room with the . . . candlestick." Draco concluded. He picked up the mystery envelope and revealed the three correct cards with a smile.

"Why a candlestick?" Fred asked. "How do you even kill someone with that?"

"Let me show you." George said. He shoved his brother down and began to improvise whacking his brother with something hard.

"Alright, alright! I get it." Fred laughed, pushing his brother off of him.

"Why did she kill him anyway?" Draco pondered.

"They were in the dining room. Probably eating dinner. Maybe he said he didn't like her cooking." George suggested.

"That makes any girl mad. Look at our own mom." Fred said.

"We'll have to be more careful about what we say when it comes to her cooking."

"And we better remove that candlestick from the shelf!"

"She never uses that! I bet she's just waiting for someone to insult her cooking."

"I bet she's secretly Mrs. White in hiding. And that's the candlestick she used to kill Dr. Black with. We've uncovered her identity. She'll be after us next. We are dead mans, George! The candlestick will end us all!" Fred dramatically shook George by his shoulders.

By this point, everyone was laughing. Harry was laughing so hard he fell over. His father came into his line of view, though the man looked very tall from his angle.

"Time to say your goodbyes, Harry. And thank everyone once more for your gifts. Their parents should be arriving soon."

"Bye, Harry. I had fun. See you soon." Dudley said, hugging Harry briefly.

"Bye Dudley. Buy Aunt Petunia. Thanks again for the presents." Harry smiled.

"Your welcome, Harry, dear." Aunt Petunia hugged Harry tightly and kissed his forehead. "You really are growing so fast. Both you and Dudley. I hope you had a very happy birthday."

"I did. Bye."

Harry waved as his aunt and cousin left by the floo. He thanked everyone who came for their gifts as each left one by one. The twins were still discussing their findings about their mother when they left. Harry hoped they didn't plan on causing Mrs. Weasley any trouble. She probably wouldn't understand the reference. Draco left with his parents, both of whom stayed to give Harry birthday wishes. Narcissa gave Harry a big hug and kiss. Harry's two favorite uncles were the last to leave. It had been another great birthday.

* * *

Later that night, Harry had just finished brushing his teeth when he realized that his father had yet to give him his present. He walked downstairs and to his father's study only to find it empty.

"Dad? Where are you?" Harry called. He walked through the living room where Sam was rising from his long day nap, yawning as he stretched in a downward dog before rising in a cobra position. He shook himself and trotted off the bed.

"It's about time you woke up. When's your birthday?" Harry asked.

 _: Until very recently, birthdays were never really celebrated back in Japan. Western culture seems to be influencing them, however. And you have to remember, kitsune live for hundreds of years. Birthdays each year would start to become . . . pointless. Earning a new tail is worthy of noting to a kitsune, and usually celebrated by acknowledgment and a good dinner, like a rarely caught deer. I remember when my father spent nearly eight hours attacking one large stag for my mother when she earned her fifth tail._ Sam said as he studied his own tails, grooming the tips with his tongue.

"So should my dad and I celebrate when you get your fourth?" Harry asked.

 _: Silly human child, you may not even be alive when I get my fourth. I may have moved on by then anyway, onto another exciting adventure. If by some chance your still around, I'll be sure to visit you so you can be of witness and congratulate me. By then, I may just be a distant memory to you._

Harry though about what the fox was saying. He had forgotten that kitsune gain tails every one hundred years. That was definitely a long way to wait, considering Sam's third tail was still pretty new.

"Harry!" Severus called from upstairs. "Come to your room!"

Harry ran up the stairs and into his room. He gasped as he saw what his father was staring at.

On the wall above his dresser, just across from his bed, was a beautiful large portrait of his family: his father, himself at his current age, and Lily, his mother, in a beautiful emerald green dress, a mermaid tail it seemed to be. Severus and he were wearing black suits. Lily was leaning lightly against Severus, her head resting gently on his shoulder and Severus's head laid against hers. Harry stood in front of them, his hands clasped behind him, his head tilted to the side a bit, his shoulders hunched slightly, with a small toothy grin.

"Dad it's beautiful! Did you make it?"

"No. I had it professionally done. I used an old picture of your mother and I, and a recent one of you. Gave it to an artist and he created it. It's painted." Severus answered.

"I love it! Thank you, Dad." Harry hugged his father, who returned it.

"Your welcome, son. I'm glad you like it. Now you can wake up and see your mother every morning."

"Like you do, Dad."

"Indeed. Just like I do, son."

 _: It's a very nice painting. You had a beautiful mate – or, I mean, a wife._ Sam said as he entered the room and sat down next to them, studying the large painting.

"Thank you, Sam. And I hope you don't mind, but I have one more gift for my son. And you as well." Severus lifted a smaller object from the end of Harry's bed. He leaned down a bit to Harry's height so he could show both the fox and his son. Sam pushed off of his front legs and hung and leaned forward to take a look. The object was about the size of a sheet of paper.

It was another painted portrait, but of Harry and Sam. They were outside in the grass, Sam the size of a wolf and Harry in casual light green robes. Harry was kneeling on his knees and had both arms wrapped around Sam's neck. The fox was sitting with one of his three tails curled around him and the other two lifted an inch or two off the ground behind him with a slight curl in each. His head was lowered so it rested on Harry's head and his eyes were squinted a bit. Harry had a huge smile while the fox had a slight curl to his lips. The painter included every detail he could, from the sparkle in Harry's eyes to the white star on Sam's chest.

Harry remembered the day his father had taken the picture. The three of them (more like Harry) decided to have a picnic on a spring day at Hogwarts after the last of the snow had melted and the grass was once again green and the sun was shining. Severus had asked to take a picture of the two of them and Harry, camera ready, hugged the fox and smiled.

Sam remembered the day as well. He had been surprised to have been hugged by the boy, given that affection from Harry had never really escalated beyond a pat or scratch here and there. Sam hadn't felt more welcomed to the Snape family than at that moment. He lowered himself back onto his feet.

 _: Another beautiful job. I hope you tipped this painter well._ Sam said. He was not very good at expressing gratitude or his thanks to another, especially humans given his own history with them.

"More than I probably should have." Severus said, allowing Harry to take the portrait. "I'm glad you both like it. I wasn't sure if you would want one, so I did replicate that one. If you'd like to take it, just ask and I'll pull it out for you."

 _: Maybe later. And . . . thank you. It is a beautiful gift. And probably the first I received from a human. Well, given and not stolen, anyway._ Sam said.

"Your welcome, Sam." Severus reached out and ruffled the fox's head. Severus stood and looked over at his son, who was placing the portrait on the nightstand next to his bed. He waited for Harry to climb in bed before he tucked his son in and sat on the edge.

"Did you enjoy your party." Severus asked, his usual question every year.

"It was the best." Harry answered. "You're the best dad ever."

Severus leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry hugged his father before he could pull away and gave him a kiss as well.

"Goodnight, Harry." Severus said. He stood and turned out the light.

"Goodnight, Dad. Night, Sam." Harry called after them as they left the room.

 _: Sleep well,_ Harry. Sam responded.

In the hall, Severus looked down at the fox that trotted next to him.

"I've been thinking. Do you miss your family? Your sister?" Severus asked.

 _: More than you know. Although I've been separated from Natsumi for years and years on end before._

"You should go and visit her. Professor Dumbledore has given me a spell that allows you free range for about a month. Will that be enough time, or . . .?"

 _: That should be plenty. And again, thank you. You're probably the nicest humans I've met. Though wizards, but still very nice._

"In three hundred years, you haven't met any other kind people?" Severus asked.

 _: I've told you my story. Perhaps one or two acts of kindness, but never anything more._

"Such as the man that broke you out of prison?" Severus smirked.

 _: Exactly._

"I need to work on a few potions. Enjoy your night, Sam. Perhaps tomorrow I can perform the spell." Severus shook his head, still smiling as he walked down to his lab.

Sam misted and took off to the silent forest outside to see what trouble he could stir up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and please review! For those of you who are more curious about Sam's past, I have started another story that branches off of this one called To Deserve a Second Chance. The story takes place between chapters 20 and 21. The chapters consist of Sam telling Harry bedtime stories about his life in the new world. Check it out if you are interested in more fox fun!


	22. Time to be Serious

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry was lying on his father's bed, watching as Severus packed his suitcase with a few additional clothes and items. Apparently, Severus was in need of more aconite in his ingredient supplies and would be travelling to harvest it, which meant Harry needed a babysitter again. And this time, since Severus wanted an early start and first serve on the aconite plants, he would be gone for five days.

"Why can't I come with you? I'm old enough to be careful. I could help." Harry whined.

"Absolutely not. You are far too young, Harry. Maybe when you're fifteen. But that is a long way into the future, son." Severus said.

"Sam could come with me. He can help me help you."

"Sam is visiting his sister back in Japan, remember? You are not coming with me."

"But . . . but I could just watch."

"Hmm." Severus glared at Harry. So he's tired of this conversion. _He at least has to tell me who's going to watch me._

"Where am I going? To Aunt Petunia's?" Harry asked.

"No, the Dursleys are on a family vacation in Spain. Now hush." Severus was busy counting out Muggle money. Harry waited until Severus put the money in a leather wallet and turned back to his suitcase, double-checking what he had.

"Are you sending me to Uncle Lucius's manor again?" Harry asked.

He didn't mind Malfoy Manor, although it was a bit spooky, and enjoyed playing with Draco unsupervised, especially when they were flying on their brooms. Narcissa was a great cook, almost as good as Aunt Petunia. And while she didn't care much for fooling around or playing silly pranks with Draco and him, she did help with puzzles, different art activities, and even read them a story at night (though to Harry, she was boring to listen to) before she tucked them both in.

Lucius payed little attention to them, and when he did, it was usually to greet them or wish them good night, correct their posture and manners, or punish them for something they may have done. Harry remembered when he was visiting Draco for the weekend and the two had been running through the halls, resulting in a broken, antique vase. He and Draco received a swat and had to sit in Lucius' office while he worked on 'ministry stuff' till dinner.

"The Malfoys are very busy and Draco is catching up on his lessons. Would you like to join him?" Severus arched an eyebrow at Harry.

"I guess not. So is Uncle Remus going to watch me then?"

"I certainly hope so." Severus closed his suitcase, shrunk it, and put it in his pocket. "Wait here while I check with him. I'll be right back."

Harry laid back on his father's bed, listening to the Floo flare up. He enjoyed it when Remus babysat. Remus didn't mind his pranking or fooling around as much as Severus did. And Sirius could hang out with him for as long as he wanted. Harry heard the Floo fire again, and Harry sat up, smiling at his father.

"So I'm going to Uncle Remus's?"

"No." Severus answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What? Why?"

"I forgot about the full moon. That's tomorrow night."

"Oh."

"But then that just leaves . . . oh no." Severus groaned. The man fell back on the bed and shut his eyes, covering his face with his hands. Harry crawled over to Severus, looking down at him.

"Who, Dad?" Harry asked. Severus moved his hands, opened his eyes and stared up at his son.

"Your Uncle Sirius."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place." Sirius greeted Severus and Harry as they stepped out of the fireplace. Harry hugged his uncle, who just as enthusiastically returned it. "Your guest room is straight up these stairs and to your left. It's the first door on your right."

Harry nodded before taking his bags to the designated room. Sirius watched as Harry took off before facing Severus.

"I owled you the list of what to do with Harry, and remember to have him in bed no later than nine-thirty. Do make sure he eats healthy meals and not just junk food and candy. And make sure he takes a bath tonight and . . ." Severus went on.

"I did get your list, Severus. All three pages. Don't worry, Harry will be fine with me."

"I fear you may try to fly another jinxed broom, but this time, all over Britain."

"No brooms. No prank potions. No hide and seek in Hogwarts. Just Harry and I hanging out here in Grimmauld. Maybe a trip to the park, but that's it." Sirius said.

"It's not just about 'hanging out' and keeping Harry busy. You are in charge of Harry, you will be watching him and making sure he follows my rules. And whatever rules you put in place here, if any. And don't just have your silly house elf take care of Harry. You need to make sure Harry is safe and listens to you. You need to be serious, Black. Not funny and foolish."

"Serious is my name, Severus. In some context. Harry will be fine. I give you my word." Sirius didn't mention to Severus that he had gotten rid of his house elf Kreacher a few years ago. The house elf was far too interested in everything dark, and it unsettled Sirius.

Severus glared at Sirius, but Harry came bounding back down the stairs at that moment. Severus smiled and opened his arms out to the boy, who gladly went into them. Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair, ruffling it a bit.

"Now, be on your best behavior and listen to Uncle Sirius." Severus said.

"I will, Dad. I'll be good."

"You better be. I'll miss you, baby." Severus gave Harry a quick kiss on his forehead as he pulled him into a hug. Harry returned the hug.

"I'll miss you, too, Dad. Love you." Harry said, looking up at his father.

"I love you, too, son." Severus gave one last squeeze and another kiss before releasing Harry. "Good day, Sirius." Severus apparated away.

"Well, it's just you and me, Harry."

"I want to fly!" Harry said excitedly.

"We can do that. Just give me a second to find some protective gear." Sirius walked over to a door and opened it to reveal a large closet with broom supplies and overcoats. Four Nimbus brooms of different series laid up against the wall, along with three other brooms of different brands. Harry quickly grabbed the nearest Nimbus and ran outside. He could hear Sirius behind him.

"Harry, wait! You should really have some protective gear on, at least a helmet! Your father . . ." Sirius's voice trailed off as Harry took to the sky. Harry flew high, enjoying the freedom of a broom with no restrictions or limitations.

"Oh well," Sirius said, throwing the helmet and joint pads back into the closet and grabbing a broom. "What Severus doesn't know won't kill him."

Sirius joined Harry in the air and chased after him.

Later that night, Sirius made a suggested dinner from Severus's list. Steak with mashed potatoes and snap peas.

Harry ate a tiny bit of his steak, considering this kind was a tougher meat and needed more chewing. Harry completely ignored the peas and ate the mashed potatoes happily. Sirius enjoyed and finished his meal, it hadn't been a bad idea. Harry picked at the rest of his food. Not really wanting to work on chewing the steak and still ignoring the peas. He pushed the offending vegetables around and stabbed at his steak, watching juice squish out.

"Harry, try eating a bit more of your food. You have to eat your vegetables." Sirius said rather awkwardly, not used to ordering his godson to do things.

"I don't feel good anymore. Can I be excused?" Harry asked, giving Sirius a sick look.

"Um . . . okay. Why don't you go take your bath, then?" Sirius suggested.

"I shouldn't take a warm bath with a sick tummy." Harry said, making a face at the very idea. "Can I take one in the morning?"

Sirius sighed, wondering what may have caused the sudden feeling of sickness. He figured it didn't matter if Harry took a shower now or in the morning. What was the difference?

"Fine. Maybe you should go lay down for a bit if you are feeling so ill."

Sirius led Harry to the couch and draped a blanket over him after he had slipped his sneakers off and laid down. Sirius searched around for a thermometer. He knew there was a spell that could check for temperature, but he had long forgotten what it was. Sirius knew he had a thermometer somewhere. He finally found it in one of the second-floor bathrooms. Sirius returned to the living room.

"Harry, let's take your temperature." Sirius said, shaking down the mercury thermometer. Sirius held up the thermometer and stared at the red line that had dropped to room temp. He looked at the couch, ready to place the instrument in Harry's mouth. Except, Harry was no longer under the blanket that hung over the edge.

"Harry?" Sirius called out, looking around the room. "Where did you go?"

A noise reverberated from the hall, and Sirius followed it to the playroom he had set up for Harry. There was the boy, playing with a small Hogwarts express train set that drove at speeds of thirty miles an hour on the wooden tracks. Harry had a Quidditch player action figure tied up on the tracks and was holding another action figure in his hands, along with the remote controller for the train. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, then frowned.

"I thought you said you were sick." He asked Harry.

"I said I felt sick. I still feel a little sick, but playing is helping to distract me from it." Harry said.

"Okay. But just for a while more. It's a little past eight now and you'll need to get ready for bed soon." Sirius let Harry play for a bit and went to read in his study. Sirius grabbed a book on defense from dark wizards and propped his feet up on his desk. After an hour had passed, Sirius suddenly remembered Harry and dropped his book. He checked the playroom but didn't see the boy. As he walked by the kitchen to see if Harry had gotten himself ready for bed, Sirius stopped dead in his tracts.

Harry was sitting on the counter in the kitchen with a large bowl of chocolate ice cream, though three-fourths of it was already gone.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, his lower jaw dropping.

"Having ice cream," Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He took another bite of the cold treat.

"No. You'll never fall to sleep on all that sugar, Harry. No more." Sirius reached to take the bowl from Harry, but he pulled it away.

"No, I'm almost done. I'm hungry." Harry whined.

"That's because you didn't eat dinner. You were complaining about being sick."

"I was. I really did feel sick. But now my stomach is better. Please let me finish, Uncle Siri." Harry pleaded, pulling a sad face.

"Fine. Quickly, you need to get ready for bed." Sirius huffed. He rubbed at his developing headache as he walked out of the kitchen. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

It was an exceedingly long night for Sirius, indeed. Harry had been up until one in the morning, jumping on beds, laughing as he ran away from Sirius who tried to get him into his pajamas and into bed. Sirius had developed a migraine through it all, but after Harry finally did crash at one, probably from a sugar crash after eating all that ice cream, Sirius finally put Harry into bed and crawled into bed himself. Who knew children could be so exhausting? Sirius fell asleep rather quickly, but all too soon he was awoken by sounds in the kitchen.

Groaning, Sirius performed a time check spell with his wand and noted it was nearly eight in the morning _. How is Harry awake so early?_ Crawling out of bed and just throwing clothes over the shorts he wore to bed, Sirius walked down the stairs and found Harry in the kitchen scrambling around for breakfast foods.

"Good morning, Uncle Sirius." Harry chirped happily. He smiled at his uncle.

Sirius smiled back at the sweet face and hoped that Harry would be a bit better than he was yesterday.

"Good morning, Harry. What are you up to?"

"Looking for breakfast. I don't know your kitchen very well." Harry admitted.

"That's alright. What would you like?" Sirius stepped to his refrigerator and looked inside.

"I want pancakes," Harry said.

Sirius paused and frowned. He wasn't quite sure how to make pancakes.

"Well, how about eggs and sausage, Harry?" Sirius suggested.

"No, pancakes." Harry whined.

"I don't know how to make pancakes, Harry. Pick something else. I also have cereal in the pantry."

"I said I want pancakes!" Harry stomped his feet as he shouted.

"Whoa, what is going on in here?" Came a voice from the living room.

Sirius and Harry turned to see Remus walk into the kitchen. Remus looked tired, a bit disheveled, but he was frowning at them both.

"Hi, Uncle Remus." Harry said, putting a sweet face on. However, Remus shook his head at him.

"Harry, I heard Uncle Sirius say that he doesn't know how to make pancakes. So you will have to pick something else." Remus said. Harry's smile fell.

"But . . . can you make me pancakes?" Harry dared to ask.

"This isn't my house, Harry. And no, I will not. Pick something else for breakfast, or you will be sitting eating plain toast."

"Fine." Harry pouted. "I want cereal." Harry crossed his arms.

"Lose your attitude," Remus warned as Sirius went to the pantry to grab a box of muggle Lucky Charms.

Sirius poured a bowl for Harry and set him up at the dining table before retreating back into the kitchen. He rubbed at his face wearily.

"How's it going?" Remus asked, noting his friend's tired state.

"It could be better," Sirius admitted. "Isn't the full moon tonight?"

"It is. But I thought I'd check on how you are doing before I become completely out of it for the next couple days. How has Harry been?"

Sirius sighed, thinking. He leaned against the counter, folding his arms. When Severus had asked him if he could watch Harry, Sirius had been so excited that the boy would spend five days with him and had planned on playing with Harry and pretty much letting him do whatever he wanted. Turns out, that had not been a good plan at all.

"Horrible," Sirius said, honestly. "Yesterday, he didn't want to eat all of his supper and complained that his stomach was hurting."

"Likely story." Remus cut in.

"And when I asked him to take his bath, he said he'd take it this morning."

"Because of his stomach hurting?" Remus asked.

"Yes. And then he takes off and plays in his playroom, eats a very large bowl of ice cream, ran around the house screaming, and refused to get in bed." Sirius ended.

"What time did you get him in bed?"

"It was one in the morning." Sirius frowned at Remus's snort.

"He'll need a nap later if he doesn't fall asleep on his own at some point today. You do realize what he's doing, don't you, Sirius?" Remus tilted his head slightly.

"No," Sirius admitted.

"He's taking advantage of you and your nonchalant disposition. You have never disciplined Harry, and to be honest, you were usually right alongside his troublemaking. But now Harry is in your care. And you need to take the responsibility of becoming the adult here and be firm with Harry."

"I don't want him to think that . . . I don't . . ."

"You don't want him to think that you're no longer fun Uncle Sirius anymore." Remus said for him. "I can understand that. But you can still be the fun uncle and still have control over Harry. And that is exactly what you need."

"Maybe. But how am I supposed to control him if he doesn't listen to me?"

"Punish him when he doesn't listen. Make him write lines, take away a privilege or a toy, or stand him in the corner. He really hates corner time so I highly recommend it." Remus smirked. "And if all else fails, just swat him one or throw him over your knees. I'm going to be honest, I've only had to put Harry over my knees once and that was when he was six years old and I was babysitting him for Severus one weekend. He had decided to hide up in a tree for nearly an hour while I was frantic trying to find him. He had finally come down when he heard me floo call Severus. He did not sit comfortably through dinner. But since then, it's only been a swat here and there to get him to listen."

"I should probably try something. He's getting a little out of hand. I swear, he listens to that fox better than he listens to me." Sirius sighed.

"Sam isn't afraid to nip Harry in the rear. Sam also shows his authority to Harry a lot more than you do while still having fun and playing his jokes. See how today goes and just try to be a bit more assertive with him." Remus suggested. "When you say no, mean it."

"Uncle Sirius, I'm all done! I want to fly!" Harry called from the dining room table. Footsteps trotted into the kitchen and Harry held up his empty bowl for inspection.

"If I recall, you're supposed to take a bath. The one you should have taken last night." Remus said.

"No, I didn't feel good last night. And I don't take baths in the morning. It'll have to wait until tonight." Harry argued.

"Excuse me?" Remus glared down at Harry, crossing his arms. Harry recoiled from the posture. "I highly doubt you were sick. When you are told to do something, you do it. Don't you dare start coming up with excuses. Now, go take a bath."

Harry glared back at Remus, his defiant side quickly returning.

"You're not the boss of me. I don't want a bath. Uncle Siri, I want to fly with you." Harry turned back to Sirius.

Sirius wasn't quite sure what to say, surprised at Harry's response to Remus. However, before a word could jump out of his mouth, Remus gripped Harry's shoulders and turned him around.

"You may not be at my house, Harry, but I assure you, Uncle Sirius will give me permission to use his study so you and I can have a long discussion about respect. Now get upstairs and take a bath before I drag you up there and bathe you myself. Go!" Remus sent Harry on his way with a firm swat to his bottom. Harry whimpered in protest but quickly made his way upstairs.

Sirius flinched at the sound of the swat, but said nothing. Harry was listening to Remus at least.

"I should go, Sirius. Good luck with Harry. And remember to be assertive, or that boy will only treat you like a friend instead of a respected adult." Remus walked over the fireplace and grabbed some powder. Before announcing his destination, Remus gave Sirius an encouraging nod. "Have fun."

And then he was gone.

The second day of Harry's visit was a lot different to Harry's first. After Remus had left and Harry had finished his bath, Sirius relented to Harry's request to go flying. After a good hour's worth, Harry decided he would color for a bit, suddenly feeling tired. Sirius wasn't surprised to find Harry asleep on top of the page he was coloring a half hour later. Sirius decided to use the time Harry was down to look at Severus's list. According to the list, Harry was supposed to take a bath tomorrow night, but since Harry took a bath this morning, Sirius guessed he could bathe the day before Severus came back.

Harry also needed to eat something more nutritional than what he had gotten yesterday. Sirius decided to prepare lunch and wake Harry up after he had made it.

Sirius made turkey and cucumber sandwiches, throwing lettuce and tomatoes on them. He added a fruit salad to the side and a glass of milk for Harry.

He gently shook Harry awake and Harry followed Sirius to the dining table.

Harry ate the food without complaint, and Sirius wondered if it was from being tired. Harry was quieter and his eyes were still a bit droopy from his nap.

However, after a second nap, Harry had suddenly become very lively.

"Let's go flying Uncle Sirius." Harry said, already running into the broom closet and grabbing a nimbus. "Come on, you can chase me around the house again!"

"Harry, wait." Sirius grabbed Harry's upper arm before he could run out the door. "Put this on."

Harry stared at the helmet Sirius was holding out to him. Sirius also had knee and elbow pads in his hand, all being held by different fingers. Harry frowned.

"No, I don't want to wear it." Harry pulled at the hand that still held his arm, but the hand didn't budge. "I can fly without them. Dad even lets me."

"Really?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. "Because on the list that your father sent me, he said to make sure you are wearing protective gear if you go flying or biking."

Harry pouted for a second. Then struggled against the hand again.

"You let me fly without them yesterday." Harry stated.

"And that was wrong of me, especially when you nearly rammed your head on a branch as you dove under it."

"I ducked."

"You're wearing everything. Or," Sirius let go of Harry's hand and snatched the broom from Harry. "You don't go flying."

"What! No! I want to fly." Harry reached for the nimbus, but Sirius raised it higher above him. Harry frowned at him. "I can just grab another one."

Sirius lifted his arm and waved his hand at the open broom closet, causing the door to slam shut and an audible click was heard. Harry's face fell before he stomped his feet.

"Stop it!"

"Put these on and you'll get the broom back." Sirius said, holding out the gear again.

Harry stomped his feet again before taking the gear and putting everything on.

"And quit stomping your feet." Sirius decided.

Harry stomped his feet again defiantly, but only once. Sirius frowned at him, but unsure of how to go about, he let it slide.

Harry flew with Sirius for about an hour and then rode his bike for another hour. The lack of sleep caught up with him then, and Sirius found Harry reading in the library, lying on a soft sofa and using his stuffed tiger, Whisker, as a pillow.

"What are you reading, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"A muggle book. It's called _The Outsiders._ I don't really understand what's going on, though." Harry admitted, handing the book to Sirius.

"Probably because you're falling asleep." Sirius said, setting the book back up on the bookshelf. "Come on, let's have dinner. And then we can do something quiet if you want, but then it's bedtime."

* * *

The next day had started off very similar to Harry's first day, however. And Sirius was nearing his breaking point with his temper. First, Harry had argued over what to have for breakfast. Harry had won that battle and got to have strawberry waffles, although Sirius had asked a Hogwarts house elf to make them.

Then, after taking care of his usual morning duties, Harry decided to play outside on the playset Sirius had transfigured from several sticks and stones. Sirius was glad to have a moment's peace from Harry. Sirius decided to look over some Auror cases and paperwork in his study. However, it only lasted for forty-five minutes before Harry came running back into the house.

"Let's go flying again, Uncle Sirius." Harry said.

"No, Harry, it's supposed to rain, soon. Go back outside and play on the playset for a bit more until it does." Sirius said.

"But," Harry thought for a moment, watching Sirius write a note on the side of a parchment that had several long paragraphs on it. "Can we fly for a little bit? Until it starts to sprinkle?"

"No. I'm busy for one and I told you to go play on the playground." Sirius said with a little bit of a growl.  
Harry was taken aback by his uncle's tone. He frowned at Sirius before storming out of the study.

"Fine." Harry said, before going back outside.

Sirius continued working on his work, allowing his temper to completely fade. After going through every document on his desk, Sirius realized he had been working for two hours. He hadn't heard from Harry, but by the sounds of the light drizzle outside, he figured Harry was probably in his room or even the library. Sirius decided to make a lunch. He decided to go easy and make tomato soup and grilled cheese for the weather. When he was finished, he called for Harry.

"Harry! Lunch is ready." Sirius waited a moment.

No sound.

"Harry, come downstairs please." Sirius tried again.

Another minute ticked by. Still no sound of Harry.

Sirius went upstairs and checked Harry's room. It was empty. Sirius checked the playroom he had for Harry and then the library. Both were empty. Sirius held his hand to his head, his eyes closing as he tried to think of where Harry might be. His eyes flew open as a though hit him. _He didn't! I said no!_

Sirius quickly checked the broom closet, but to his surprise all the brooms he owned were accounted for. Sirius angrily growled, though, as he was no closer to finding Harry. The rain began pouring outside and Sirius was just about to storm out into the weather when Harry walked through the door, dripping but otherwise unharmed. The boy was smiling as if he hadn't been missing from Sirius's sight at all. He didn't even have a jacket on for the weather.

Sirius grabbed Harry by his arm and pulled him forward, causing Harry's smile to fall.

"Where have you been?" Sirius growled in Harry's ear.

"I took my bike out. Let go of me." Harry said indignantly.

"And who gave you permission to take your bike out?"

"You said I couldn't go flying."

"I didn't say you could take your bike out either."

"Well, I didn't ask you."

Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Exactly. You didn't ask."

Sirius lead Harry over to the couch and took a seat, standing Harry in front of him. He pulled out his wand and cast a drying and warming spell over him.

"You knew you should have asked me before taking your bike out, but you decided not to and went off without even letting me know you were leaving. I've spent the last twenty minutes looking for you, Harry. I had no idea where you were. If you were hurt." Sirius continued.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, relenting a bit. He was beginning to see Sirius's point of view on why taking his bike without permission or alerting Sirius was wrong. "I just wanted to ride my bike."

"Ever since you arrived here, you have been defiant, difficult, mouthy, and acting like a spoiled brat. I will not stand for this anymore. One of these days, you're going to get hurt, Harry."

"I said sorry. I didn't mean to be mouthy, or spoiled brat, or . . ." Harry cried, tears now falling out of his eyes. He hadn't really noticed his sudden change of behavior, but he guessed that with his uncle around and his father miles away, he felt free to do as he pleased. Clearly, Sirius didn't like that.

"You have shown me nothing but disrespect since you've been here, Harry. You clearly have no respect for my authority . . ."

"I do respect your authority." Harry said. He thought he did, at least, but thinking over the past few days' events, he really hadn't shown any to Sirius.

"But you don't, Harry. You haven't. And I've gotten very tired of it. This ends now."

And with that, Sirius tipped Harry over his knees, something he had never done before. He had never so much as swatted Harry before.

"You do not leave this house without permission." Sirius said. Then he raised his hand and smacked Harry once. He heard Harry gasp and wondered if he had hit too hard. Then he remembered Harry crying over the lightest swats he received from Severus and figured that he had to be doing it right if Harry wasn't balling in tears.

Sirius raised his hand again and smacked the bottom. After a couple more awkwardly timed smacks, Sirius seemed to fall into a pattern that felt more natural. Harry had said 'ow' a couple times and he was sniffling.

Sirius continued and by the time he had landed ten smacks, Harry was crying over his lap. Sirius decided to stop at that.

"Alright, it's over. Up with you." Sirius lifted Harry under the arms and set the crying boy down between his knees. "All done, Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius, who returned the hug.

"I'm sorry." Harry cried into the shoulder. "I'm sorry for not listening to you and for not respecting you."

"And for taking off without my knowledge?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah, that too." Harry said.

"I forgive you, Harry." Sirius gave Harry a kiss on his forehead. "Maybe now you'll listen to me."

"I will." Harry promised. The two remained still for a moment longer.

"Well, I made lunch. Let's go eat it before it gets any colder, alright?" Sirius said, breaking the silence.

"Okay." Harry followed Sirius out into the kitchen.

The rest of Harry's time at Sirius's went a lot smoother. That same day, Harry had asked to go biking, but Sirius said no because it was still drizzling a bit. Harry had simply nodded and went back to drawing and coloring, showing Sirius everything he made. That night, Harry did his nightly tasks without being told to and was in bed by nine so he could read a bit before turning off the lights. Sirius came in and said goodnight, earning an 'I love you, Uncle Sirius. Goodnight' from Harry. Sirius smiled.

The next day went just as smooth. Sirius was in the kitchen when Harry finally walked in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What would you like for breakfast, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Can I have waffles, again?" Harry asked.

"Why not something that I have here?" Sirius asked.

"But I want . . ." Harry started but stopped when Sirius gave him a warning glare. "I'll have cereal." Harry decided.

"Sounds like a plan."

After breakfast and performing his morning tasks, Harry asked Sirius to fly again, and the two went out on the brooms, Harry in complete protective gear. They flew for about an hour, chasing each other and playing hide and seek.

They had a quick lunch and a small half hour rest time before Sirius apparated Harry to a muggle park where many kids were playing. After explaining some rules to Harry, such as stay in sight and no talking to strangers, Sirius allowed Harry to take off and join a game of chase with a group of children while he took a seat at a bench.

A couple of young mothers had watched Sirius with Harry and were smiling at him from a nearby bench. Sirius winked at the ladies, causing them to giggle at each other. Sirius turned his attention to Harry, who was sliding down the largest slide. Harry paused and waited while another boy came down the slide and the two took off running again. Sirius smiled at how quick Harry made friends.

After spending the rest of the afternoon and early evening at the park, Harry finally grew tired and allowed Sirius to apparate them home.

While Harry went upstairs to take a bath, Sirius made a light dinner of bacon and Brussel sprout mac and cheese. When Harry came down and sat at the table, he glared at the dinner set in front of him.

"Is this one of Dad's recipes like the other one's you made?" Harry asked, making a face.

"Actually, this is my recipe, Harry. And I'd like you to show me how much you love it by eating every bite." Sirius smirked.

"You like Brussel sprouts?" Harry asked.

"Love them." Sirius answered.

"You and Dad both." Harry muttered, glaring at the greens that had ruined his mac and cheese. However, he did eat the majority of it. Even two Brussel sprouts, which was enough for Sirius to let him up from the table. Harry knew that if it had been his father, he would have had to eat at least three.

* * *

Severus flooed to Sirius's manor, hoping that his son wasn't malnourished and black and blue from several misadventures. When he stepped out, he was greeted by a silent house. It made him a little suspicious until he heard laughter from a room down the hall. He followed the sound to Sirius's library and found Sirius tickling Harry on the floor, a book laid open to a page lying abandoned on a chair.

"Having fun?" Severus questioned, smirking.

"Dad!" Harry jumped up from the floor. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry who proceeded to constrict the breath out of him. 'I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Harry." Severus kissed the top of Harry's head. "So what was going on in here?"

"Uncle Sirius was reading me a story about how a wizard boy was attacked by a troll! And when I asked him how the troll attacked the boy, he said he would demonstrate." Harry said with a huge smile.

"I see." Severus smirked. "And you did nothing to stop him."

"I did try to get away, but I was laughing too hard."

"I take it you behaved yourself." Severus asked, looking up at Sirius. Harry nodded his head.

"We had one major incident, but other than a few minor attitude adjustments, Harry was an angel." Sirius said.

"Oh." Severus looked down at Harry and crossed his arms. "And what was this 'major incident?'"

"Uncle Sirius already spanked me for it, Dad." Harry said, his cheeks turning a rosy color as they heated up. Severus raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Yes, it was taken care of. I'm sure Harry and I won't have any problems in the future. Will we, Harry?" Sirius said.

"None whatsoever." Harry agreed, shaking his head dramatically.

Severus snorted and ruffled Harry's hair. He really had been worried over nothing when Sirius became the last resort for a babysitter. Perhaps he would leave Harry in Sirius's care again. But only when Remus wasn't available, of course.

"Say goodbye, Harry." Severus said, summoning Harry's already packed bag.

Harry ran to Sirius and wrapped his arms around him.

"Bye Uncle Siri. I had a lot of fun with you." Harry said.

"Goodbye, Harry. I'll miss you." Sirius gave Harry a quick kiss on his forehead.

"I'll miss you, too."

Severus nodded once to Sirius and led Harry out.

"I'm glad you had fun, Harry. Perhaps, I should let Uncle Sirius babysit more often, hmm?" Severus said as they neared the floo.

"He was horrible to me last night, Dad." Harry said in a serious whisper, a frown covering his face.

"What did he do?" Severus whispered back, frowning, now concerned. _This is Sirius we're talking about, right? What on earth could he have done?_ Severus looked Harry up and down, checking for any possible injuries.

"He made me eat Brussel sprouts." Harry said, keeping his voice low.

Severus paused, taken by surprise by the 'horrible' thing Sirius had done.

"And he put the Brussel sprouts all over my mac and cheese!" Harry continued.

 _That's all?_ Severus started laughing at Harry's serious face and tone. Harry frowned.

"Dad! You're supposed to be on my side." Harry whined.

"What can I say, Harry?" Severus said, grabbing a handful of floo powder. "I like Brussel sprouts."

"It seems like everyone does but me." Harry pouted as he and his father left the manor, leaving behind a smirking Sirius.

* * *

Read and Review! I hope you liked this chapter.


	23. Frustration

Here's the next chapter! There is a lot of Severus, Sam, and Harry interaction in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

He had been denied the position. Hogwarts was back in session and Severus had just finished his first week of potions classes. Even so, the headmaster had refused his request. Severus didn't know why it angered him so much, considering that he enjoyed his position as potions master, but teaching defense was something that interested him as well. Something that he was good at. He had more experience with dark arts and defending himself against him than most of the professor that Dumbledore hired for the post. It wasn't that there was an opening or anything, a professor had the position. However, that professor had plans to retire at the end of the year, and Severus had asked the headmaster for the position.

"But Severus, my boy, the students need you as their potions professor. You are the only one available for that post. Besides, we have a list of professors in need of a job." Dumbledore had told him in his oh-so-cheery voice.

Severus strode through the halls and students scattered out of the way of the irate professor. When he arrived at his quarters, he threw the door open and nearly slammed it shut behind him, but froze when he saw his ten-year-old son sitting on the floor at the coffee table.

Harry turned when he heard the door swing open and smiled at his father.

"Hi, Daddy!" Harry greeted. "Look what Uncle – I mean, Professor Remus helped me make in class today."

Harry held up a big poster board that had been lying on the table. On the board was a hand constructed map of the entire world with all the continents named, and Europe's countries labeled with pictures of their flags in the center. Also labeled were China, Japan, Russia, Brazil, South Africa, Egypt, The United States of America, and Mexico along with their flags.

"See, Sam is from here." Harry looked down and pointed to the strange structure of Japan on the map. "And Hogwarts is all the way over here." Harry moved his finger to the United Kingdom. "We live here, too, but down here more in England. And this is where we went to see the dragons." Harry slid his finger over to Russia.

Severus forced a smile and a nod as he slowly shut the door behind him, his muscles hurting from the lack of tension release and forced slowness. He started heading for his study.

"Isn't it great, Dad! It'll help me learn all the countries and continents all over the world! Uncle Remus said he'll give me extra credit if I memorize all the countries in a continent other than Europe. Since we live here. I was thinking about Africa's countries, but there's like fifty-four. The United States of America is really no better. So South America is the safest bet. Could you help me study the . . .?"

"That's nice, Harry, but not now, alright?" Severus said, waving a hand in Harry's direction as he walked to his study.

Harry lost his smile as he watched his father disappear into his study. He looked down at his board and set it back down on the table, grabbing his atlas Remus had given him and turned the pages to South America, a lone tear sliding down his cheek.

Severus sat at his desk and pulled out a stack of summer assignments of various years that he had yet to grade. He began on the second years, as theirs were usually the simplest and easiest. He glared down at the sloppy writing of the first essay. He heard a book on his nearby shelf lean against another book. His frown deepened.

After a few weeks of knowing the fox, Sam had begun targeting Severus in a silly game of "find me before I disrupt your study." Or whatever room it was that Severus appeared alone in. The fox would illusion himself invisible and stalk through the room and bring up a nonsensical conversation to try and distract Severus from finding him. Usually, if the fox won, Severus would be blasted in the face by a bright ball of harmless light, blinding him for a moment, or whipped with Sam's tails. If Severus won, he usually fired a harmless spell or charm at the fox. The games were great in sharpening both his and Sam's senses, as he was sure was the fox's intent, as well as for amusement.

However, today was not the day for silly games.

"Not now, Sam. Get out of my office." Severus growled.

The fox revealed himself lying on top of the books, cat-sized and casually allowing one front paw to hang off the side of one book. His ears stood straight and forward, two of his three tails swinging freely off the sides of books he was on.

 _: Well, well. Someone's having a bad day._ Sam noted, tilting his head slightly. _How about a talk?_

"I said get out of here." Severus fired a short levitating spell which caused one of the books under Sam to lift and fall back into place quickly. Sam jumped at the movement under him and snarled at Severus as he rose into a sitting position.

 _: I may be serving your family, but I am not afraid to snap your wand in my teeth._ Sam growled.

"You do that and I'm chopping off your tails." Severus returned.

 _: I don't have time for this._ Sam shook his fur out. _I'm going for a hunt_.

"Please do." Severus said. He heard a growl from the fox before watching the misty apparition fly out of his study. Severus sighed and began grading ruthlessly, marking the students for the slightest errors.

Later, Severus decided to have dinner in his quarters, hoping for a little peace and quiet. Sam was still out on his hunt. Harry picked at his salad and nibbled at his casserole. He looked up anxiously at Severus, who had brought his paper that he had missed in the morning.

Severus occasionally took a bite of his food, but most of his attention was on the paper. The words blurred at some points when Severus's mind wandered back to his rejection. His face was tense from his constant frowning. He glanced over at Harry, who was slowly twirling his fork under the lettuce leaves of his caesar salad.

"Please finish your supper, Harry. You like chicken and broccoli casserole." Severus said gently, allowing himself to relax a bit. Harry glanced up at him.

"Yes, Dad." Harry stared back at his food for a second before looking back up at his dad, smiling slightly. "Do you want to see my poster board, now? You can help me fill in the countries of South America and . . ."

"Not tonight, Harry." Severus rubbed at his temples, a headache starting to develop.

"Oh." Harry lost his smile once more., staring back down at his food. "That's okay."

Harry played with his food again, ignoring everything on his plate while Severus returned to his paper for a minute. Severus glanced back at Harry and frowned, the movement of the facial muscles irritating his headache.

"Quit playing with your food and eat it." Severus snapped.

Harry snapped his head up and stared wide eyed at his father. Harry frowned back at the stern face.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said hotly.

"Fine." Severus roughly shoved Harry's plate towards the center of the table. "Then starve."

Harry jumped a bit at the quick movement. His eyes widened more and began to water.

"What is your problem?" Harry shouted at his father, slamming his fists down on the table.

"Do not yell at me, young man." Severus stood from his seat, but Harry jumped out of his chair and ran to the other end of the table. Severus didn't move after him. Instead, he crooked a finger at Harry. "Come here."

"No!" Harry said. "You're being a git."

That did it. Severus moved around the table and reached for Harry but his son quickly moved around the table as well. Severus increased his strides, however, and roughly caught Harry's upper arm in two steps. He was unprepared for when the boy screamed.

"Ow! Let me go! You're hurting me!" Harry cried, falling to the ground, effectively ripping his arm away from his startled father. Harry crawled under the table and ran across the living room and to the door. Severus snapped out of his surprised phase and ran out the door after Harry.

"Harry, stop!" Severus called to his son.

Harry ran down the hall and to the stairs leading out of the dungeons. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Severus reached the stairs and ran up two at a time and managed to snag Harry around his waist as they reached the second floor.

"No! Let go of me!" Harry cried, trying to squirm out of his father's grasp, kicking his feet.

"Stop it! Stop this childish behavior immediately! What has gotten into you?" Severus growled.

Severus tried to shift Harry so he had a better hold of him. The slightly loosened hold allowed Harry to slip out of the crook of his father's elbow and crawl away before standing and running once more. Severus ran a few strides before he caught Harry again. Harry screamed, a few tears escaping his eyes, and Severus used a hand to try and cover his mouth, the noise echoing in his head. Harry swung his head around as he continued to cry out and throw himself down to loosen Severus's hold.

"Hey, hey!" A voice called to them. The sound of running and barking sounded loud in Severus's ears, resulting in his headache to throb in annoyance.

A hand gripped Severus's shoulder while another wrapped around one of Harry's arms. Severus felt himself shoved away while Harry was pulled away from him simultaneously. Severus glanced at Remus who let Harry go on the other side of him. Padfoot barked at Severus twice and growled before nosing Harry in the side. Harry just continued to cry. Severus closed his eyes and put his hands on his head, his palms digging into his forehead, his fingers pulling at his hair painfully.

"Severus," He heard Remus say.

Severus lowered his hands to cover his face, dragging them down wearily. He looked at Harry first, noting that his son was leaning against Remus, his eyes red and full of hurt and his nose sniffling. Red marks had formed on his arm and mouth where Severus had roughly grabbed him. Padfoot was busy licking and nosing Harry's free hand. Remus was giving him a reproachful look.

"Hey, I don't know what the problem is, alright." Remus started. "But you are obviously stressed and you are taking that anger out on Harry. He's your son, Severus. He hasn't done anything wrong. Not that I know of."

Severus closed his eyes again and breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You need some time to yourself to cool off. Now, I'm going to take Harry," Severus snapped his eyes open at what Remus was saying. "He'll stay with me for the night. Go for a walk, have a drink, have five, but do something. Alright?" Remus said. He wrapped an arm around Harry and began to lead him away.

"Goodnight, Severus." Remus ended. Padfoot gave a final bark and followed after the two retreating backs. Severus closed his eyes once more and leaned against the cold wall of the castle.

* * *

Severus stared into the fire that crackled in his fireplace as he sat in his armchair, sipping his bitter beer. It was quiet in his quarters without Harry, but the silence did help ease his headache. The alcohol also calmed his nerves. He took another sip of the drink, eyeing the flicker of the flames. His mind wandered back to the hurtful look Harry had given him, the emerald green eyes glassy and wet. Lily came to mind, the same look she had given him when he slipped and called her a mudblood after James and Sirius had played a cruel joke on him. It was before everyone had come to a truce.

The hurtful, accusing look Lily had given him then was identical to the one Harry had given him now. It hurt to believe that he had been responsible for it. That he had physically and emotionally hurt his baby boy, and all over a stupid job refusal. Severus gripped his glass tightly, before throwing it as hard as he could into the fireplace. Flames shot up the chimney as the fire swallowed the alcohol, the shattered glass that struck the back wall melting on the logs as the fire slightly died back down.

He wanted Harry if only just to comfort him, to make sure he was okay, to hold him, and to apologize to him. Yet Severus couldn't deny that Remus had done the right thing. Severus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in to his hands. Damn his temper.

 _: Remus told me what happened._

Severus glanced over at the normal sized fox, moving his hands down so that they revealed his eyes. Sam was sitting on the arm of the sofa, gazing curiously at him. The fox's head was tilted, his ears turned out sideways, the white tips of his tails peeking out from behind the sofa's arm as they slowly moved side to side. Severus covered his eyes once more, sighing.

"And what do you have to say about it?" Severus asked, his voice defeated.

 _: Nothing really. But Harry told me to tell you that he hopes you feel better. Happier._

Severus sighed again and leaned back in his chair, resting his arms in his lap.

"I lost my temper. And over something stupid. Then I took it out on my own son." Severus said.

 _: The refusal._ Severus glared at Sam. _Sorry, I have a bad habit of eavesdropping. Being observant and knowledgeable about everything happening around you can save your life._

"And how does that save your life?" Severus growled.

 _: It foreshadowed your temper. In a way._

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head into the cushion.

 _: You know what my father used to tell me when I lost my temper?_

"And what might that be?" Severus glanced at the fox.

 _: Take a deep breath._ Sam inhaled deeply. _And shake it off._ Sam promptly shook himself, causing his fur to puff out before slowly smoothing out again. Severus snorted.

"I'm sure that would work if I was a fox." Severus said, a small smile gracing his lips.

 _: Just an idea. It could work with humans. Just let this moment slide and for you, I would suggest doing something physical to help take that edge off._

"And what do you have in mind? Running? Jumping jacks? Push-ups and sit-ups?"

 _: How's your swordsmanship?_ The fox's black lips curled in a sly smile as the head tilted slightly.

Severus allowed a smile of his own.

* * *

Severus ran his fingers over the sharp edge of the bokken he was holding. The wooden sword took the shape of a katana, long and slightly curved. It was a Japanese sword used more for training, but could still land some serious injuries.

After a very quiet night and morning, Severus's headache had completely faded. And because it was the weekend, rooms were empty and available for the most part, and Severus had asked the headmaster for a large empty room. This one had no desks so all Severus had to do was transfigure the entire floor into a large mat. He also created a score board which would automatically tally points. Severus ran his finger over the sharp blade once more, studying the sharp edge.

He briefly wondered where Sam had gotten them, or kept them. He swung the sword through the air in a couple of different exercises before he allowed his mind to wander.

Severus had first learned swordplay at nine years old with his muggle father, Tobias Snape, who had been fascinated by the art. After his father left his mother and him upon entering Hogwarts, Severus found tutors in fencing and strategy and taught himself the rest among his learning of dark arts and defense. His father had died in a car accident after he had gotten behind the wheel drunk in Severus's last year of Hogwarts, and Severus had him buried with the ancient Broadsword and the modern fencing sword that his father valued. It had been a few years since he handled a blade, but fighting of any kind was not easily forgotten.

"Dad!" Harry came running into the room. Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around his son, setting the sword down. Remus waved goodbye from the doorway and Severus mouthed a thank you.

"I missed you so much, baby," Severus said.

"Dad, it was just one night," Harry said, pulling away from his father and smiling up at him.

"I know. But I still missed you. And I am very sorry for what happened last night. I had no intention of hurting you. Are you alright? Let me see your arm." Severus kneeled down to Harry's height and gently took a hold of Harry's arm but saw no bruising.

"I'm okay, Dad," Harry assured him. "Remus gave me a balm thing that healed it. I forgive you, too."

"Thank you, Harry." Severus gave his son a kiss on his forehead, and Harry gave his father a peck on the cheek.

"Enough with the sentimentalities. How about a real fight now?" Came a vaguely familiar voice.

Harry looked past his father who stood to his feet and saw another man in the room he hadn't noticed before standing behind his father. The man wasn't particularly tall, definitely shorter than his father's 6'1. Perhaps 5'9, give or take an inch. The man was wearing flexible workout clothes similar to what Severus was wearing, and Harry swore the clothes were, in fact, his father's, although the red and white colors said otherwise. Harry looked at the man's face and noted the red hair, different from Weasley red hair, foxish red hair. What stood out most, though, were the man's lack of ears and yellow foxy eyes.

"Sam?" Harry asked smiling.

"In the flesh." Sam gave a foxy curl of his lips. "And these are your father's clothes by the way. With a little of my own touch."

"Where are your ears?" Harry asked.

Sam's hair seemed to move, and Harry noticed for the first time two black tipped patches of fur among the bushy mess of red hair. Sam's ears were still in fox form on top of his head, hidden in the hair, only notable when Sam lifted them up. Sam allowed his ears to lay flat once more, the black tips disappearing and he gave a toothy smile. Harry gasped at the pointy sharp teeth.

"A scary feature, I'm sure," Sam smirked.

"I just wasn't expecting that. You look young for three hundred and six years."

"I guess that makes me about thirty in human years." Sam winked at Harry.

"Now," Severus cut in, lifting Harry under his arms and setting him down on the large windowsill that could pass as a window seat in the room where the sun was still rising in the sky. "As you know from the letter I sent Uncle Remus, Sam is going to help me exercise a bit for the morning. It'll help me take out some stress so I do not redirect it at you. You can watch from a safe distance. Don't move from here." Severus said. Harry nodded.

"Why are you using fake swords?" Harry asked.

"Bokkens are not fake, Harry. They can cause just as much damage if not fatal injuries in the right hands." Sam said, giving his sword an experimental swing. "Or inexperienced hands."

"Besides, we won't be able to really kill one another," Severus added. "I hope."

The last part was said louder and Harry knew it was directed at the smirking kitsune.

"Shall we?" Sam asked, standing in the center of the room. Severus stood before him. Harry smiled and squirmed in his seat in anticipation.

Sam said a strange word in Japanese. He held up his sword, the grip even with Sam's hip and held out at an angle. Severus also lifted his sword and held it in a mirror position. Harry wondered if Severus spoke Japanese or if he was simply following Sam's lead. Sam could have also explained a few terminology words to Severus before Harry even arrived. There was intense silence for a long moment before Severus decided to make the first move.

Severus quickly sliced his blade forward in a vertical cut, but Sam quickly held his sword up horizontally, blocking Severus's attack. Severus drew back and aimed a horizontal cut for Sam's shoulders. Sam turned and used his sword to block once more and shoving against Severus's blade in an attempt to unsteady him. Severus struck out with three more blows which Sam blocked. However, as Severus had moved in a circle around Sam while delivering his attacks, Sam's side was exposed for the briefest moments and Severus landed a hard strike on the last of Sam's ribs.

Sam took a couple quick steps away, hissing slightly and rubbing at his side. He looked up at Severus and nodded.

"Not bad." The kitsune said.

Severus smirked and looked at the score board, where an invisible force had drawn a single white tally under his name. "That will be a point for me and zero for the fox."

"Yay, Daddy!" Harry clapped from his place on the windowsill.

Severus and Sam stood back in the center, swords ready once more. Sam gave the word. Before Severus could even plan what his first attack would be, Sam performed a move too quick to clearly analyze and had knocked Severus's sword out of his hand, dove and snatched it before it hit the ground, rolled behind Severus and held both swords to his neck.

A scratching sound could be heard as a tally was drawn under Sam's name.

Sam removed the weapons and handed back one sword to Severus, offering a smirk of his own. Severus stared at Sam, frowning slightly.

"You learn a lot in three hundred years." Sam said.

Severus glanced at Harry who had a hand over his mouth as he looked back and forth at Sam and Severus.

"That was fast." Harry said when he noticed his father looking at him.

"Alright, Sam," Severus said. "Again." Severus returned to a beginning defensive position with his sword. Sam followed his lead. Sam gave the word and then there was silence. For a couple of long moments. Harry leaned forward, nearly sliding right off of the windowsill. He adjusted himself, his eyes never leaving the intense stare down between the black and yellow eyes.

Then Severus stepped forward and brought the sword down in a downward swinging cut towards Sam's legs as the fox moved to avoid Severus's attack. Sam brought his sword under Severus's and forced both swords up, throwing Severus's sword away as he side-stepped and threw his blade towards Severus's shoulders. Severus quickly ducked and rolled away, bringing his own blade up towards Sam as he stood back up to full height. Sam blocked the attack and reacted with a swing of his own, which Severus blocked. The two pushed against each other's swords.

"If there's one thing I've learned from the street life," Sam told Severus as they continued to apply pressure. "It's to use your surroundings to your advantage. Like so."

Sam used much more force to push Severus's sword back and then dropped to the floor. Severus was blinded by a glare created by the sunlight hitting the window at an odd angle, bouncing off of something metal on the outside of the castle. Severus squinted and blinked as he quickly looked away, but in that moment, his feet were swept out from under him and he fell heavily onto his back. Even though the floor was matted, Severus grunted from the impact. The tip of Sam's sword stopped right before the bridge of his nose.

"That will be another point for the fox." Sam said slyly from above. Sam adjusted his sword away from Severus and offered a hand, pulling Severus to his feet.

"Yay, Sam!" Harry cheered.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Severus asked.

"Whoever wins." Harry replied with a cheeky smile.

"Smart." Sam said, pointing a finger at Harry. Then he leaned close to Severus and said in a half-whisper, "How about I teach your kid a few lessons on street savior faire?"

"I'd rather you didn't." Severus said as he centered himself on the mat.

* * *

For the next couple hours, Sam and Severus tried different techniques, different approaches, and different attacks on each other. Sam was so far in the lead with seventeen points, while Severus had twelve. Though Harry wondered if Sam made some rounds easier for Severus. Severus wondered the same thing, but gladly took the points he could get. Only once did Sam look caught off guard, and that was after Severus had managed to side step an attack from Sam and strike him in the back. Sam had fallen forward and had to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.

After a fifteen-minute break for water and cooling down, Harry jumped down from the cold windowsill where he had sat the entire time, shifting into several different positions.

"Can I try?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not!" Severus said.

"Come now, Severus, we'll give him a beginner's lesson." Sam said, waving Harry over to his side.

And so Harry's first lesson began. Severus guided Harry's arms in a few basic defense swings while Sam showed him where to watch out for.

"Your opponent will more than likely aim for here, here, here, and here." Sam tapped the top of Harry's head, then his neck, shoulders, and then tapped the side of Harry's thigh, indicating the legs.

"And, of course, here." Sam thrust the sword forward and Harry gasped as the sword slid harmlessly past him, sliding along his side and under his arm. "Your gut and torso." Sam concluded.

"Sam," Severus warned with a glare.

Sam withdrew the sword with a smile. After Severus helped Harry block a few moves from Sam, the kitsune handed the sword to Severus and allowed father and son to have a quick one on one training. Sam watched as Harry lifted the sword awkwardly and blocked his father's attacks at the strangest angles. But the smile never left Harry's face. The boy would have to learn to adjust to the feel of a sword and practice more with the weapon.

An hour and a half was dedicated to working with Harry and showing him tricks and giving advice on how to handle the sword. Sam showed Harry how to move around an opponent and 'not trip over your feet' as Harry did twice. Severus helped Harry with holding the blade properly. It was a relaxing event for Severus, as well as physically draining enough to reduce stress and agitation. Sam also began showing Harry the parts of the sword, while Severus used his wand to draw and label a sword on the score board.

After Harry was able to name the pommel, grip, guard, blade, and point without looking at the drawing, which was enough for Severus, Harry was sent back to his place at the windowsill. Severus lifted him back up to it when Harry couldn't pull himself up.

"Last go?" Sam asked, stretching a bit before picking up his sword.

"We've got a bit more time for a couple rounds." Severus stretched his arms and reached for his legs. He did a couple more basic warm up stretches before picking up his sword. Harry watched eagerly, happy to have a bit more of an understanding about sword fighting.

Sam gave the word that Harry had forgotten to ask about and he and Severus raised their swords. After a few seconds, Severus, as usual, was the first to attack. Sam blocked Severus's blow before slashing his sword down vertically, but Severus blocked. The sound of wood hitting wood grew louder as they're strikes increased before Sam used the pommel of his sword to jab Severus in the gut and snatch his opponent's sword as the man stumbled back.

Sam leaned casually against the wall as he waited for Severus to relax from the sudden pain and gather his footing. It wasn't the first time he had used that move on Severus today, and Severus had delivered blows of his own to Sam's side and back. However, as Sam was very aware, consistent jabbing in the same area did burn after a while.

Severus looked back up at Sam.

"Alright, hand back the sword and let's have another go." Severus said, holding out a hand.

"Why? Care for another loss?" Sam smirked.

"Very funny. Hand it over before I blast you out of this room and earn some points that way."

"Don't you need a wand to do that?" Sam asked as he pulled out a wand from his sleeve, holding it up with two fingers like a cigarette. Sam had discovered that this shirt of Severus's had a stitched in wand holder.

Severus recognized his wand and felt at his sleeves and inside his robes.

"How did you . . . When did . . .?" Severus stuttered before he growled. "Give it back, Sam."

"You want it?" Sam slid the wand back into his sleeve. "Come get it."

Sam tossed the sword to Severus, who caught the grip at an angle to avoid the sword spinning and cutting him. Sam quickly moved away from the wall and cut his sword horizontally at Severus as he passed, forcing Severus to remain still to block the attack, allowing Sam enough time to move away.

It became a game of keep away, attack when could, and keep away more. Harry laughed as his father grey annoyed and kept calling to Sam to just give his wand back. Sam would retort with quirky remarks. It lasted for forty-five minutes before they both needed to catch their breath. Severus leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees and panting as sweat dripped down his eyebrows. Sam paused and watched Severus closely, making sure it wasn't a trap before he copied Severus's stance, wiping an arm across his head briefly.

"Here." Sam handed Severus the wand. Severus took it and placed it in its proper holder.

"Thank you," Severus said. "For the wand. And for the challenge."

"We should do this again. But next time with weapons of choice. I'd like to bring my tanto for some use." Sam said.

"Your knife?" Severus said incredulously.

"You won't believe what a knife can do in a fight. What _I_ can do with a knife in a fight."

"Oh, I believe it."

"This was great!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped down from the windowsill. He ran over to his father but then stopped short of reaching him. "Ew, you're both sweaty."

"Yeah? Well, let's see how you look after a good workout." Severus said. "Come, I need to take a shower and bottle up a sample of the headmaster's wishing potion. He wants me to present it at lunch. Years of hard work and it's finally complete."

"We've been here all morning? What time is it?" Harry asked.

"It's . . ." Severus looked at his bare wrist and felt around it, along with his other wrist. He swore he had put his watch on this morning. Wait.

"Sam," Severus growled, holding his hand out toward the kitsune.

Sam smirked and undid the watch on his wrist. "I was just starting to warm up to silver."

Severus put his watch back on, glaring at Sam.

"It's 10:45, Harry. Lunch is at 11:30." Severus said. "Perhaps after lunch, we can go to Diagon Alley for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour."

"I can't wait!" Harry said.

"You may need your wallet for that." Sam held out the thin black leather.

"When did you . . .?" Severus growled under his breath as he snatched his wallet and pocketed it.

"Old habits die hard," Sam said. Harry laughed at them both.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Harry asked Sam, smiling up at him. "Steal things from people without them noticing, I mean."

"You teach my son how to steal, Sam, and I'll teach you how to make a fox fur hat." Severus threatened. Sam didn't seem at all persuaded by the threat as he smirked at Severus.

* * *

"I am amazed that you have done it, Severus!" Albus said, holding up the vial of the wishing potion Severus had just handed to him. They stood in front of the professor's table. "I expected it to take you a few years longer, but you stand to prove otherwise, don't you, my boy. Did you test it out?"

"Not yet, Headmaster," Severus answered. He glanced at the four filled tables in the Great Hall. "I'm sure there are plenty of students here now that would be sufficient for lab rats."

"I'm sure Harry will do just fine. Come up here, Harry." Albus called to Harry, who had been seated next to Remus.

Harry jumped out of his seat and ran to stand next to his father, briefly leaning against Severus's side.

"What! No!" Severus shook his head. "You are not testing it on my son! Test it on Remus."

"Whoa! Don't drag me into this." Remus called, holding his hands up in a defensive way. "I take enough potions as it is."

"Now, Severus. I'm sure your potion is safe." Albus said. "Here, Harry. Just a sip is needed. But before you do so, say your wish out loud and picture it in your head. Something simple like a chocolate frog."

Severus watched Harry take the vile from the headmaster. His forehead was creased with lines of worry as Harry appeared to think hard about a wish. _Don't say anything stupid, young man._

"I wish . . . for a ginormous chocolate frog!" Harry decided and raised the vile to his lips.

"Harry, no!" Severus said but the damage was done.

Harry gave the vile back to Albus. He looked at is hands as if expecting the candy to appear in his hands. There was a loud rumbling noise and a strange blackish cloud appeared in the space between the professor's table and the students. The black cloud started spinning in a vortex, appearing like a tornado on the ground, growing larger and larger in size till it reached the ceiling and was fairly wide.

After a minute, the vortex shrunk and disappeared, leaving a giant chocolate frog in its place. It was a massive creation, though still small enough to fit through the Great Hall doors. All the students were staring wide-eyed and confused. The frog gave a croak, then leaped towards the doors, leaving the dining area.

"After the chocolate frog!" Harry called, already running.

The students didn't need a second invitation. Within seconds, the entire hall was empty of its students.

Severus merely pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache starting to make its presence known.

"Well, Severus. I am pleased to announce that you have officially created, strengthened, and fixed a hundred potions!" Albus announced to everyone. All the professors clapped their hands. "History is being made. You have set a new record for potion masters all around the world. And with this new masterpiece, I'm sure you will be remembered for centuries."

Severus ignored the applause from the other professors. He frowned as he digested the man's words.

"So let me get this straight." Severus began. "You had me create this potion just to break a record?"

"That, and it is so magically and structurally complex, the potion itself will be studied by hundreds around the world." Albus added.

"That was it?" Severus glared. "I've put years into this potion just for approval and acknowledgment!"

"You should be proud of yourself, Severus! I know I am! You've made history!" Albus stated, cheerfully.

Students could be heard cheering in the hallway and several came running back into the hall with armfuls of large pieces of chocolate, some pieces shaped like limbs. The professors laughed at the student's antics.

Severus breathed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose once more. He rubbed irritably at his forehead, glancing at the normal-sized fox sitting on the edge of the professor's table.

The fox paused in his cough like laugh when he noticed Severus staring at him. He winked, then took in an exaggerated deep breath, before shaking himself, standing slightly, his fur puffing out.

Severus snorted at the message, offering a smile.

"I need to get out of here." He said aloud. "I need a drink, something."

"You promised we could go get ice cream," Harry said, running up to his father. He had an arm full of large chocolate pieces.

"Not after all that chocolate." Severus frowned.

"I didn't eat any yet. Can I save it for another time?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at the slowly melting chocolate in Harry's arms. He really needed something stronger than ice cream. He could still grab a shot or two of firewhiskey and still be sober enough to take Harry home and relax a bit before retiring for the night.

"Alright, be still for a moment." Snape pulled out his wand and cast a spell that sent the chocolate to their freezer, then cast another spell to clean Harry's arms. "We're going out for ice cream."

"You may need your wallet for that," Harry replied cheekily, holding out his father's wallet.

Severus stared at his son, his mouth dropping open as he felt his pockets.

"Sam!" Severus snapped.

 _: I did not teach your son how to pick pockets while you were in the shower._ The fox looked away guiltily.

"Right. What did I say about fox fur hats?" Severus growled.

 _: My fur's a fire hazard._ Sam said, tilting his head to the side as he gave a wide foxy smile.

"He has a point, Dad," Harry said. Severus shook his head, biting his tongue to keep from laughing and scaring the student population of Hogwarts at such a rare sight.

"Come, fox, I'll buy you a cone as well." Severus finally said. Sam happily jumped off of the table and followed the father and son out of the Great Hall and out of Hogwarts.

* * *

Later that night, Severus found himself sitting in his favorite armchair. He still felt calm from the firewhiskey earlier, more relaxed and, dare he say, cheerful. Sam was busy rolling around on his dog bed, biting the blanket he had so it wrapped around him when he rolled over. Harry came running out of his room with a large poster board.

"Hey Dad, can I show you my poster board now?" Harry asked.

"Let's see it." Severus accepted the large cardboard and looking over his son's work. Sam jumped off of his bed and trotted over to the couch, jumping up on the arm closest to Severus. He leaned over to study the large constructed map of the world.

"See, I already filled out South America. And this is where we are right now." Harry began pointing to different areas on the map as he mentioned them. "And look, Sam. This is Japan, where you are from. I even made your flag, white with a big red circle in the middle. Hey, like the colors of the clothes you wore."

 _: Very good connection, Harry._ Sam commented.

"And this is where we went to see the dragons. And this is where Snape Manor is." Harry dragged his fingers from Russia to England. "What do you think, Dad?"

Severus looked up from the board and smiled at his son. His baby boy just wasn't as little as he used to be. He was growing and his knowledge was expanding each year. Severus wished that time would just slow down a little more.

"I think it is amazing, Harry. You are a very smart boy. I am very proud of you." Severus said.

Harry beamed at the words and fell into his father's arms, forcing Severus to quickly put the poster aside so he could embrace his son. After a moment, Harry sat next to Severus so they could both look at the poster. Harry reached over and pulled Sam into a quick embrace, wrapping his arms around most of the small dog.

"Thank you for teaching me about sword fighting." Harry said as he released the fox.

Sam kept himself from correcting the boy's terminology. He was still getting used to human customs of hugging and affectionate pats. Severus even reached over Harry and stroked his head, scratching behind his ear which Sam did not mind at all.

 _: Of course, Harry. It was no problem at all._ Sam answered, his ears pivoting sideways and his tails curling around him as he laid next to Harry on the couch.

And for the next half hour, before it was Harry's bedtime, the small family studied the countries of South America, learning their unique shapes and locations.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you thought about the chapter!


	24. Saving Faolan

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I am so glad you all love the story. For those curious about the true intentions of Dumbledore and the Wishing potion, this isn't the last we see of it.

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Harry threw his crayons aside, bored with coloring. He stood and left his room to find his father. It was a beautiful spring Saturday at Hogwarts, the sun was high in the clear, blue sky. It was still an hour or so to lunch. But there was nothing to do in Harry's opinion. He read all the books he had in his room. He's colored in all the pages of his coloring books. He's played with all his toys. He was bored.

Harry couldn't wait until he was eleven and got his Hogwarts letter. Then he'd never be bored. He would have homework, join the quidditch team, play games with his friends, and explore Hogwarts freely. Harry knocked on his father's study door.

"Come in, Harry." He heard his father say.

Harry opened the door and walked up to his father's desk, standing next to his dad's chair. Severus was reading a potion master's journal, writing several notes on a separate parchment.

"What is it, son?" Severus asked.

"Can you come outside and play with me?" Harry asked. "Maybe fly on our brooms or shift into Faolan and Freyr. Yeah, let's do that! Let's go hunting! Please, Dad? Can we shift? Please?"

"Not now," Severus said, looking down at the journal he was reading. "Maybe tomorrow. I'd like to just relax today. I have no papers to grade and nothing to brew. Agreeable?"

"But . . ." Harry pouted, looking at the journal his father had. "But I'm bored!"

"I have plenty of books for you to read if you want," Severus said, frowning at his son's tone. He looked over at his shelves, scanning the bindings of the books. He couldn't wait until Harry got his Hogwarts letter. Lately, Harry was always complaining about being bored. He could usually scare him into doing something with the threat of reading a boring book. "How about the history of Diagon Alley?"

"No." Harry whined. "I have my own books. But I read them all. And I've colored all morning. I want to go outside. I want to shift. Please, Daddy?"

"I said no, Harry." Severus gave his son a stern look. "You may go outside if Sam agrees to accompany you, but if he says no then you are to remain inside. If he says yes, stay close to Hogwarts. But no shifting without me, alright."

Harry learned that he no longer needed his father's presence to shift into his animagus when he was eight, but one of his father's biggest rule was to never shift without him around.

"Yes, Dad. Can I visit Hagrid?"

Severus stared at his son in silence for a moment before answering.

"You may. Only if Sam agrees to take you out." Severus said.

Harry smiled and ran out of the study to the living room where Sam's plush, large dog bed was. The fox, presently the size of a Labrador dog, was curled up on the bed sleeping, as he usually was during the day. Sam opened his eyes as he sensed Harry's approach.

"Hey, Sam." Harry smiled, dropping on his knees in front of the bed. "Dad said that I can go outside, but only if you agree to take me."

Sam yawned and blinked twice, his yellow eyes clouded with sleep.

 _: Maybe later, Harry._ Sam said, closing his eyes again. _I need rest. Unless you've forgotten, I am nocturnal. I've been up all night. Give me like three hours and then . . . I can . . ._

Sam's voice drifted off in Harry's head as the fox slowly fell back asleep. Harry frowned. Three hours was a long wait. Harry reached out a hand and gently shook Sam's shoulder. Sam opened his eyes again and narrowed them at Harry, his black lips curling in annoyance.

"But I'm bored and I want to go outside now. Please, Sam." Harry whined.

 _: And I'm exhausted and I want to sleep. You'll live for three hours._ Sam stood on the bed, turned, and laid back down, his back now facing Harry.

"But Sam . . ." Harry shook the fox again, a bit rougher.

 _: Enough!_ Sam flashed white teeth at Harry. Harry fell back with a surprised yell, avoiding the teeth. Sam never intended to bite Harry, merely flash him a warning. His mouth was still open and he snarled.

"What's going on out here?" Severus came out of his study, standing just outside the door.

"Sam won't take me out and he tried to bite me!" Harry whined, crawling away and standing.

 _: I did no such thing._ Sam huffed, closing his mouth, his ears flattening against his head. _I'm exhausted. I said I'll take him out later. Like a couple hours after lunch._

"Harry," Severus scolded, crossing his arms. "If Sam said no, then your answer is no. You must remain inside. Now leave Sam be and go play in your room or do something . . ."

"Can I go to the library?" Harry interrupted.

Severus sighed, resisting the urge to snap at Harry for interrupting.

"Fine. Straight to the library. Nowhere else. You know what sections are appropriate for you. I expect to find you there when I come to get you for lunch in an hour."

"Yes, Dad," Harry said.

* * *

Harry never did go to the library. He knew he would have to make sure he was in the library before lunch, but he was tired of reading books and coloring. Harry went outside and walked towards Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door, but Hagrid never answered. Nor did Fang bark. Harry knocked again, just to be sure, before walking away from the hut. It felt nice to be in the sunshine. He would spend a few more minutes outside before going to the library.

Harry saw a grey rabbit run in and out of the trees of the forbidden forest. Harry smirked and thought about chasing after it as Faolan.

 _Dad would kill me,_ Harry thought. Harry watched the rabbit run under a bush and disappear in the forest.

Harry thought about his hunting lessons with Freyr. He had yet to catch anything bigger than a mouse. He couldn't catch fish, birds or quick, furry rodents. Freyr made catching deer look easy. Sam caught prey daily with ease and could even cook the meals he caught. He'd often cook the meals the tigers caught as well, which Freyr enjoyed. Even Padfoot caught the occasional, unlucky squirrel or rabbit that crossed his path. And Harry was sure that even though Remus couldn't shift freely, during times of the full moon the wolf could probably catch prey easily – with or with the Wolfsbane.

Harry wanted to practice his hunting. That was why he wanted his father to come outside with him. Harry thought about looking for the rabbit he saw. If he could track it down and successfully catch it, he could have his father's favorite rabbit stew, and it would all be because of him. His dad would be so proud. Harry smiled at the fantasy playing through his head.

He didn't give much time for his mind to snap out of the fantasy and reconsider what he was about to do. Harry shifted into his animagus, Faolan, and trotted into the trees.

Faolan was still just a cub, probably the size of a five-month-old tiger. He was still five times smaller than Freyr. He stood at Sam's shoulder when the fox was at his largest size. He had to look up at the fox or his father to see their faces. Even Padfoot was taller than him. However, Faolan was long and had large paws for his size, which Freyr said he would grow into.

 _I can find this rabbit and bring it home for dinner,_ Faolan thought. He sniffed around for the scent of rabbit as he moved deeper into the trees. _I just have to remember to stay low and keep quiet._

Faolan stalked through the trees as he followed his nose. He heard rustling and saw shadowy shapes move through the trees. He froze as the large shapes quickly moved closer towards him. He braced himself, ready to run if anything tried to jump out at him. The shapes became clearer as they neared Faolan.

Five large wolves surrounded him, forming a half circle around him. They blocked off his path to the deeper parts of the forest. Two looked alike, gray fur and black backs. Two of the wolves at his right were also gray with black backs but were considerably smaller than all the wolves. One wolf was completely black. They didn't seem aggressive, but they studied Faolan curiously.

Faolan eyed the wolves cautiously. Faolan remembered that the wolves in the forest were used to scare Hogwarts students away from the Forbidden Forest, but were otherwise kind and gentle. He was still smaller than the wolves and outnumbered.

 _"Well, well, well."_ The largest of the wolves said in a growl. He took a step towards Faolan. _"What do we have here?"_

 _"A tiger cub."_ Another wolf with white socks barked. _"They are not native to these woods."_

 _"I've seen another tiger roam these trees before."_ The third wolf, the black one whined curiously. _"Not in a long time, though."_ The black wolf walked closer towards Faolan, his equally black nose twitching curiously. The largest of the wolves (Faolan guessed he was the alfa) snarled at the black wolf who quickly retreated a couple steps.

 _"Boys, he's the pup of Freyr."_ A female voice barked from one of the two smaller wolves. _"He's an animagus, as the wizards say, like his father."_

 _"So he's a child."_ The alpha growled at Faolan. _"He shouldn't be here. At least not without Freyr I would think."_

 _"Go home, pup."_ The wolf with white socks barked. _"It's not safe for you here."_

Faolan finally found the courage to speak. The wolves had made his fur stand when he first saw them. They didn't appear to have any intentions of hurting him, though.

 _"I can be here if I want."_ Faolan snarled at the wolves. _"I'm hunting."_

 _"You're messing with the wrong pack, kid."_ The alpha snarled and took several steps towards the Faolan.

 _"Dakota."_ The female wolf who had identified Faolan leaped in front of the alpha, Dakota, stopping him in his tracks. She snarled at him. _"Be gentle with him."_

The female looked at Faolan and her black lips curled, reminding Faolan of Sam's smiles.

 _"Maya, he needs to leave."_ Dakota growled, addressing the female wolf approaching Faolan. _"Must I remind you of the rules? Your father will be displeased for a bad report on your first patrol."_

 _"I know the rules!"_ Maya whined. She smiled at Faolan again, lowering her head so she was eye level with him. Faolan was starting to think that the 'alpha' may just be the alpha of this group. _"And I'm sure you know the rules as well, little tiger. Does your father know you're out here?"_

Maya had gentle yellow eyes and Faolan instantly liked her the best out of all the wolves.

 _"No, he doesn't,"_ Faolan confessed. _"But I will hunt him a rabbit and he will be pleased."_

 _"Wouldn't he be more pleased to know that you are safe and away from the forest when he is not around?"_ Maya countered in a gentle whine.

Faolan knew if he kept talking to Maya, she would find a way to make him feel guilty or discouraged to continue his hunt. Faolan hissed at her and swiped a paw. Maya backed away, avoiding the large paw.

 _"I want to hunt!"_ Faolan growled at all the wolves, lowering himself into a defensive crouch. " _You can't stop me. You're not the boss of me."_

 _"That's enough, Maya."_ Dakota growled. Maya returned to her place where she received an encouraging lick from the other smaller wolf, who Faolan figured was a female as well.

 _"This is your last chance to turn around, kid,"_ Dakota warned. _"Go back to the castle."_

 _"No."_ Faolan hissed, revealing his white teeth.

 _"I warned you."_ Dakota snarled back. The alpha looked around at the other four wolves and barked, _"Chase him."_

All the wolves charged forward, flashing their own white teeth in snarls.

Faolan turned and ran away from the circle, the five wolves at his heel. He knew their intention was to chase him out of the forest and to keep him from reentering. Faolan made a daring turn back into the trees, the wolves turning with him.

 _"Sable, cut him off!"_ Dakota barked from behind him.

Faolan saw the black wolf run even faster through the trees down a path that seemed to loop. Faolan realized that he would meet head to head with the black wolf if they continued the way they were going. Faolan turned again into the trees, running deeper into the forest. All the wolves changed direction with him. Faolan looked behind him to see the wolves right at his heel. All five suddenly slowed to a stop.

Faolan looked forward and then he was falling. It was a large hole in the ground and Faolan mewled loudly as he tumbled down it. He heard the wolves howling, though it became more and more distant. He hit the ground hard and had to catch his breath. He looked around.

It reminded Faolan of a miner's tunnel. He could see light coming from a far end. He looked up. The hole he had fallen into was too steep to attempt to climb up, so he decided to just follow the tunnel. He looked at the far end and gulped. It was dark in the tunnel. Gathering up his courage, he followed the tunnel towards the light of day, slowly slinking forward. The tunnel had large, deep claw marks all along its structure. Whatever had dug it out was huge. It was a reminder to Faolan of just how small he was.

Faolan exited the other side of the tunnel. He was happy to be out of the tunnel, but he knew he was very deep in the Forbidden Forest. It was darker in this area due to all the lush trees blocking the sunlight. There was nothing but trees in this area. A thin fog settled on the ground of the forest, ghost like. Faolan looked around carefully, silently walking through the trees. It was a bit spooky for his taste. He was starting to think that he may have gone too deep into the forest. He had not been paying attention to where he was running when the wolves were chasing him. Then he had followed the large tunnel out. Perhaps it might be safer to go back to the tunnel and attempt to crawl out.

Faolan heard something move and he froze, sinking low to the ground as he looked to the right. He didn't see anything. There was a sound to his left and Faolan swung his head in its direction, his small ears turning and listening for sounds. His tail twitched as he listened.

It was silent.

There was no movement. No sounds.

Faolan released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He took a silent step forward, his large, soft paws inaudible as it touched the ground.

A hundred thundering footsteps came rushing towards Faolan. He froze at the sight of a monstrous, hairy beast, shrinking more to the ground as it approached. He yowled in fear as the beast grabbed him.

* * *

Severus was furious. Harry had not been in the library where Severus had sent him. He had searched most of the castle at this point and had a horrible feeling that Harry had gone outside against his wishes. Lunch was nearly over but Severus had ignored eating until he found Harry. He stormed towards the entrance doors, blasting them open with his wand.

Severus scanned the grounds. He didn't see his son anywhere. Growling, he made his way towards Hagrid's hut. If Harry was there, he would ask the half-giant for some privacy so he could wallop some obedience into his defiant son.

 _I can't believe he did this! When I think I can trust him to listen, he pulls something like this._

Severus breathe heavy through his nose.

As he neared the hut, he spotted a large wolf near the chicken coop Hagrid had. The animal was snarling at the squawking chickens, revealing large canines. Severus paused and considered firing a spell at the wolf terrorizing Hagrid's chickens. It was rare that the gentle beasts ever left the forest. Before he could raise his wand at it, the wolf turned its eyes on Severus. It turned to face him and whined.

Frowning, Severus squatted down and offered a hand, clicking his tongue. He wondered if the wolf was injured. The large gray animal with white socks slowly approached him. The wolf stopped a couple feet away from Severus's outstretched hand. He whined again and looked towards the forest, his ears turning to the sides. The wolf looked back at Severus and sniffed the hand, still unsure of the stranger. Finally, he began growling, a low throaty noise.

 _"Are you Freyr?"_ The words entered Severus's head. As an animagus, Severus could understand other animals if they coherently tried to speak to him. Severus frowned at the wolf.

"I am."

 _"I am Edge."_ The wolf growled again. _"My group chased a little tiger who Maya says is your pup. We tried to herd him out of the forest. We lost him, however."_

"You're sure it was a tiger cub?" Severus asked, fear gripping his chest tightly. If Harry had shifted and gone into the forest alone, who knows what creatures might attack him. The forest was huge, Harry could be anywhere.

 _"I have only seen one other tiger enter the forest, Freyr."_ Edge told him. _"You. He looked just like you. Just smaller."_

"Dammit," Severus muttered under his breath. "Thank you for finding me. Do you know where you last saw him?"

 _"I can lead you there."_ Edge turned and ran towards the trees, stopping right before them. He looked back at Severus, waiting.

Severus sighed, trying to push the feeling of fear and anxiety aside. He needed Sam for this. The fox could be helpful with his foxfire and knowledge. Sam had told him that if he ever needed the fox's aid, to just call out to him with his mind.

 _Sam, please,_ Severus thought, _I need your help. Harry went into the forest and is missing. Find me or find the wolves. They last saw him._

Severus shifted into Freyr and followed the wolf.

* * *

Sam ran through the trees, the size of a large wolf, trying to find any trace of Faolan's scent. After meeting with Freyr at the exit of the large tunnel, the two had split up and gone separate ways to search the forest. Faolan's scent mysteriously vanished right outside the tunnel. Sam couldn't pick up anything, nor could Freyr. Something had taken the tiger cub and whatever it was, Sam hoped it wasn't too late.

Sam was in a new section of the forest now and the smell of wolf drowned his nose. He carefully trotted forward. Every creature that roamed the trees was a suspect to his eyes.

As Sam moved deeper into wolf territory, he became slowly aware that he was being watched. Sam stopped moving and just waited, listening, expecting.

After a moment of silence, a wolf jumped out of the trees from his left and Sam quickly jumped away, turning to face the wolf. The two snarled at each other. Sam noticed that the assailant was a she-wolf. A thought occurred to him and he turned his ears in different directions, picking up the whimpers of pups close by. Understanding dawned on him.

"I mean no harm to your pups," Sam growled softly.

"Liar!" The she-wolf snapped, circling the immobilized fox. She was mostly gray with a tint of red in her fur. Her hackles were raised. She was a stunning wolf, though there was a bit of white fur on her muzzle. "Foxes are deceptive creatures. Sneaky, thieving liars."

"Way to stereotype me," Sam smirked, "But not entirely off."

"Do you think this is a joke?" The wolf snarled _._ She flashed her long canines at Sam."What do you want? Why are you here? This is wolf territory."

"I know. I want a young tiger cub." Sam answered honestly. "Seen one around?"

"A tiger cub?" The wolf spat in disbelief.

"It's a little odd, yes." Sam nodded his head. "I work for Freyr. Perhaps you've heard of him? His young cub, Faolan, is missing. I am trying to find him."

"Freyr?" The she-wolf tilted her head, her hackles lowered. "I know him. I was friends with Freyr and Tala. So many winters ago. But Tala has long passed. Freyr roams alone, now. I've only seen his cub with him once."

"Have you seen the cub recently, then?" Sam questioned again.

"No, I have not." The she-wolf said, twitching her furry grey ears. "But my older pup, Echo; he was talking about a tiger cub earlier. Perhaps he saw something. He tends to take off when he knows he's not allowed to."

The wolf began walking deeper into wolf territory. Sam followed her, passing a tree that had a large hole dug out under it. A den, he figured.

"Sounds like Faolan," Sam commented, trotting next to her.

"I am Ryka, by the way." The she-wolf smiled.

"Samuru," Sam smiled in return.

Sam followed Ryka to an opening in the trees where nearly a dozen wolves were resting. A couple wolves lifted their heads at the sight of Sam. Others ignored them. Ryka called to a group of half-grown wolves wrestling in a far corner. She sat down and Sam followed her lead.

"Echo!" Ryka barked. "Come here."

A reddish colored wolf leaped towards Ryka and Sam. The wolf sat in front of them, his black tipped tail thumping on the ground excitedly.

"Yes, mother?" Echo asked, giving a sidelong look at Sam.

"Earlier today when you were off exploring," Ryka growled, making Echo lower his head submissively. "You said you saw a tiger cub and something else."

"Yes, mother," Echo whined.

"Explain what you saw," Ryka demanded. Echo perked up a bit.

"It was a monster, mother." Echo barked. "A large, hairy beast with eight legs and big fangs! It picked the little tiger up and vanished into the trees so quickly there was no way I could keep up! Then, well, father found me." Echo lowered his head again.

"He did. And nipped you good." Ryka huffed. She looked at Sam. "Your cub's predicament doesn't sound very good. He was taken by an acromantula. If he isn't already eaten, he will be."

"What is an acromantula?" Sam asked, tilting his head, one ear dropping.

"A very large spider," Ryka explained. "Bigger than Freyr himself. Bigger than a thestral. Meat lovers like you and I. Very dangerous with little fear. They live in colonies."

"This forest keeps getting stranger," Sam said, half to himself. "I need to find Faolan. Now!"

Sam took a single leap towards the trees, a new feeling of fear and urgency taking over his body.

"Samuru, wait!" Ryka called to him, standing to face him. "You can't fight a colony alone. Are you rabid?"

"Far from it," Sam said. "But I will protect that cub as though he were my own. I must rescue him."

"You are brave." Ryka tilted her head to the side. "You are willing to risk your life for a pup that isn't your blood. It's almost . . . wolfish."

Ryka threw back her head and howled. All the wolves in the opening stood and bowed to her, before stepping up to stand behind her. Echo ran back to his group who all had moved to stand on the side, out of the way of the larger wolves. Several more wolves came running through the trees to stand behind her as well. Each wolf bowed and joined the large group.

"I offer you my service, my pack, to aid you in your rescue," Ryka said.

"You're the Alfa," Sam stated a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, I and my mate," Ryka looked at a larger grey wolf who came to stand next to her. "Ari."

Ari dipped his head to Sam in respect. Sam dipped his head in return.

"I appreciate all of your help," Sam said. "Do you know how to defeat these spiders?"

"We will need Hagrid," Ryka said. "He can stop them from hurting the little cub."

Sam nodded in understanding. Ryka howled again and all the wolves joined in.

* * *

Freyr ran through the trees, sniffing here and there for anything, any bit of hope. The large tiger was growing more and more frantic. He would slaughter whatever it was that took his son. Then he would slaughter his son. He was full of fear, frustration, and anxiety. His heart was pounding in his chest. His breathing was harsh from all the running he was doing.

He heard howling from a pack of wolves.

 _: Freyr. I know what took your son._

Freyr came to an abrupt stop as the words entered his head. Sam. He listened impatiently.

 _: They are called acromantulas. There is a colony deep in the darkest area of the forest. The wolves have agreed to help me find Faolan. I need you to run back to Hagrid's and find the half-giant. He will be able to save Faolan. His is the only one able to do so. So, find him. Hurry._

Sam's voice disappeared.

Freyr wanted to run back into the forest and find the colony himself as soon as Sam told him where Faolan was. He knew exactly what acromantulas were. However, if Sam's words were true, Hagrid needed to be notified of the current situation. They would need Hagrid to escape the acromantulas alive.

It was the most difficult thing Freyr had ever done in his life.

Run in the opposite direction his son was being held captive in. Possibly the next meal of a dangerous beast. If he hadn't already been eaten.

Severus found new strength as he ran towards Hagrid's hut. He arrived in minutes. He quickly made his way to the front door and used both paws to scratch at it, chuffing loudly. He dropped back down on all fours and let out a loud roar, calling to whoever was inside the hut.

There was no answer.

Freyr moved around the hut to a window and stood on his back paws to peer inside, chuffing loudly again. He couldn't see anyone inside the hut. Dropping back down to all fours again, Freyr let out a frustrated roar.

"Freyr." Came a booming voice.

Freyr looked down the path at the approaching half-giant, Fang by his side. Fang looked hesitantly at the large tiger.

"What brings yeh here, Freyr?" Hagrid asked.

Freyr was learning how to speak through telepathy from Sam. He needed to bolt back into the trees and shifting wasted too many precious seconds. He turned toward Hagrid and chuffed at him. He focused on sending his thoughts to Hagrid. He hoped it worked.

 _: Harry has been captured by acromantulas. Please, I need your help._ Freyr thought, still chuffing.

"Harry's been taken by acromantulas?" Hagrid's eyes widened. Freyr nodded his head impatiently. He jumped towards the trees, willing Hagrid to follow. "Hold on, Freyr."

"Hold on, Freyr," Hagrid called to him.

Fryer roared irritably as Hagrid shoved Fang into the hut before disappearing behind it. After a moment, a loud rumbling noise was heard and Freyr watched as Hagrid drove out on a motorbike. The half giant stopped before Freyr, who tilted his head at the odd contraption.

"It belongs to Sirius but he's lettin' me borrow it fer a few days."

Freyr shook his head uncaring. He turned and ran into the trees, the motorbike following after him. Fang's barks slowly drowned out as they moved deeper into the trees.

 _: We found the colony,_ Sam's voice entered his head again. _Hurry!_

Freyr released a loud, furious roar that matched the roar of the motorbike.

* * *

Sam and the wolves had found the acromantulas' colony. There were several of these large, hairy spiders. Sam had seen several strange creatures in his life, but this was the first he had met an intelligent, speaking, gigantic spider. The spiders jumped down from trees that were covered in large, dome-like spider webs. The wolves played games of lunge forward and keep away, barking, snarling, growling, and howling. The spiders crawled after the wolves on quick eight legs, bearing their fangs. The wolves crawled under fallen trees and holes in the ground, lashing out when they could.

Sam illusioned himself invisible, keeping low to the ground as he searched for Faolan. He spotted the small tiger surrounded by masses of silky webs. He lay in the center of his enclosure on his side, his eyes closed. Sam looked around to make sure it was clear before revealing himself.

 _: Faolan._ Sam gently pried into the cub's mind. Faolan could probably understand fox speech in his animagus form, but he was used to speaking to the Snapes' through the mind. The cub didn't move. Sam pushed harder into Faolan's mind. _Faolan!_

Faolan lifted his head, blinked a couple times, and looked at Sam.

 _"Sam."_ Faolan shakily rose to his feet. After a moment, Faolan pawed at the thick, sticky webs that surrounded him, trying desperately to reach for Sam. _"Help me. They want to eat me."'_

 _: Don't worry,_ Sam encouraged, _I'll get you out._

Sam opened his mouth and fire danced at the back of his throat, ready to burn the silky substance.

 _"Sam, look out!"_ Faolan cried.

Sam spun on his feet, but a large impact sent him flying, crashing brutally into a tree.

The spider that had thrown him followed him, while another spider approached Faolan's web prison. Sam shook himself out of a stupor, willing the shiny stars to fade.

 _"Leave me alone."_ Sam heard Faolan hiss. He looked over at the cub who was trembling in a corner of the enclosure. The cub mewled fearfully at the large spider that was reaching for him. _"Don't eat me. Please."_

Sam snarled but had to avoid the fangs of the spider that had attacked him. Sam backed away from the eight-eyed beast.

"You are a strange creature." The spider said to him. "I shall enjoy tasting you. Be still."

The spider crawled after Sam, reaching for him with its pedipalps. Sam jumped up a tree, his tails igniting in flames to burn the sticky webs the tree was covered in. He reached a high branch and looked back at the spider crawling up the tree after him. Sam held his blazing tails up in warning and released a jet of flames from his mouth.

Startled, the spider fell back to the ground.

"It breathes fire!" The spider raged. "Kill it! It must be killed!" A couple other spiders surrounded the tree Sam was in, all ready to climb up after the fox.

Sam looked around the forest. Most of the spiders were distracted by the many wolves. None of the wolves seemed injured. They were working well together to stay out of fang's reach. Sam looked at the spider reaching for Faolan. Faolan was swatting at the fangs and legs that were reaching for him, yowling in fear.

Sam coughed up a large ball of fire which he sent flying down at the spider attacking Faolan. The ball of flames exploded as it struck the spider's side, the impact flipping the spider onto its back. As the spider righted itself, two legs remained on the ground, blown off. The spider limped for a moment awkwardly on its imbalanced legs before scurrying away in fear. Another spider hungrily approached Faolan.

Sam looked down to see three spiders working their way up to him. He couldn't protect Harry and defend himself at the same time. He coughed up more balls of fire, striking each spider on the tree, blowing more limbs off them. The spiders fell back to the ground, landing on their backs before flipping over and swarming away. Several more spiders were leaving their fight with the wolves to surround the tree Sam was in, viewing the fox as a bigger threat.

Sam felt the earth shake a bit as something scurried towards the fighting spiders and animals. Sam peered through the trees as a monstrous-sized spider approached. This spider was bigger than all the other spiders put together. Sam now believed he had seen everything.

Faolan crouched lower to the ground, still surrounded by webs and a hungry spider. He mewled at the sight of the monster spider.

The wolves barked nervously to each other from under fallen trees or in holes in the ground. Sam knew they were debating a retreat.

Sam wondered if he should start blasting the monster spider.

There was a loud rumbling sound followed by an angry roar. Sam smirked.

About time, he thought.

* * *

Freyr bounded through the trees with Hagrid at his side. Once he reached the spider infested trees, webs covering every trunk and branch in sight, he released a furious roar. Wolves were hiding under several places, watching Hagrid and the tiger curiously. Several spiders surrounded a single tree while a lone spider was busy . . . attempting to eat his son!

Freyr released another roar and ran straight for the lone spider. A couple spiders left the group around the tree and tried to block Freyr's path, showing off their fangs. Freyr gathered his legs under him and leaped over the spiders, avoiding the legs, landing on one's abdomen and pushing off to the ground.

He dove between the spider and his son's web prison, snarling at the hairy beast, his hackles raised, his tail twitching angrily. The spider showed him his fangs and Freyr rose on his hind legs and swiped angrily at him, his claws catching the pedipalps.

"Aragog!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the noise of the fight. "Please call off your children!"

Freyr suddenly noticed the monster spider standing in the trees. He glanced at it briefly, but kept most of his attention on the spider in front of him, crouching low protectively and snarling.

"Sons and daughters, stand behind me." The monster spider, Aragog, said.

All the spiders retreated to hide in the trees behind Aragog.

Hagrid jumped off the motorbike and ran over to Freyr, who freed Faolan from the sticky webs with his large paws, ripping through the mass. Faolan leaped for his father, standing as close to Freyr as he could. Freyr nuzzled Faolan's cheek with his own, purring. Hagrid kneeled and placed a hand on Freyr's back and stroked Faolan's trembling fur. Freyr purred and rubbed his head against Hagrid, hoping for a convincing act. He then tried to soothe Faolan with a gentle lick on his head. Faolan moved even closer to Freyr, still quivering.

"I'm sorry abou' this, Aragog. Yeh see, these are me pets, Freyr and Faolan. The little cub escaped me home, today. Would yeh allow me ter bring them home?" Hagrid asked the large spider.

"For you, Hagrid, I will." Aragog responded. "But only this once. If that cub or tiger is ever caught by my children again, I will not be so lenient. Take your tigers and leave. However, it is only fair that my children have the right to pursue that fire fox. He has injured my children and is now an enemy of our kind."

Hagrid hesitated. Freyr and Hagrid looked up the tree Sam was in. The fox was lying on the branch, allowing his three tails to hang off, the white tips still blazing. He nodded his head in agreement, his eyes closing as he did so. Freyr gave the fox a concerned chuff but nudged Hagrid encouragingly.

"Alrigh'. We have an agreement." Hagrid said.

"I will give all other animals a chance to escape now before releasing my children." Aragog thundered.

The several wolves leaped out from their hiding places and ran through the trees back to their own territory, barking and howling happily and triumphantly.

 _"Thank you, Ryka!"_ Sam barked from his place.

 _"It was my pleasure, Samuru!"_ Ryka howled in return. _"I wish you luck. And if you ever need my assistance again, come find me."_

Ryka disappeared with the wolves, their barks and howls fading.

"Come, Freyr." Hagrid picked up Faolan and mounted the motorbike, settling Faolan in his lap. Freyr stood next to the bike, glancing one last time at the fox in the tree. Hagrid started the engine. Faolan crawled up Hagrid's chest to look over the half giant's shoulder. He spotted Sam still in tree.

 _"Sam."_ Faolan mewled.

 _: I will be fine, Faolan._ Sam said, flicking the black tips of his ears. _I will see you back at Hogwarts._

"My children," Aragog said. "Leave Hagrid and his pets be. Attack the fire fox!"

Hagrid drove away at top speed as several spiders rushed from behind the large spider and began climbing the tree Sam was in. Freyr ran alongside the bike. Faolan clung to Hagrid's shoulder with his front paws, watching as Sam coughed up several large balls of fire and blew jets of flames at the spiders crawling up the tree. He mewled softly at the disappearing sight before lowering himself on Hagrid's lap, curling up into a ball. Hagrid gently stroked Faolan with a large hand before focusing on the pathway.

* * *

Harry laid on his bed back in his quarters. Sam had yet to arrive. He sighed worriedly before rolling over on his stomach, rubbing at the itchy tearstains on his cheeks.

Upon arriving at Hagrid's hut, he and Severus shifted. Severus quickly embraced Harry, who cried from fear and relief. Severus thanked Hagrid for his rescue, carried Harry back to their quarters, and simply held his son while the boy cried into his chest. After several minutes, Harry's tears turned to sniffles and he rested his head on his father's shoulders.

After a long conversation about how Harry ended up trapped in the acromantulas' colony, Harry found himself grounded to their quarters for a week and grounded from shifting into Faolan for a month. Otherwise, Severus was relieved that Harry was home, uninjured, and safe.

Now, Harry was afraid for Sam. He had placed his entire family in danger with his stupid decision to hunt a rabbit. The acromantulas had made Sam an enemy and wanted to kill him. It was all his fault. If he had never gone into the forest or at least listened to the wolves who also came to his rescue, none of this would have happened. Harry felt new tears welling in his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. Now the spiders would be hunting Sam for the rest of their lives if they didn't already kill him.

Harry softly cried into his pillow. He heard the door open to his room and felt his bed dip a bit.

"Harry," Severus rubbed his son's back before reaching under Harry's arms and pulling his son into his chest. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Sam," Harry cried.

Severus sighed. He had no idea what had become of Sam. The fox had yet to return and three hours had already passed since he and Harry had returned. Severus didn't want to say anything to Harry just yet. Sam was a smart kitsune and could probably outsmart the acromantulas. He hoped, at least.

"Here, Harry." Severus picked up the tray of grilled cheese he had brought and placed it on his lap. "You haven't eaten at all since breakfast. You need to eat."

Severus offered Harry a sandwich. Harry didn't take it. The boy sniffled a couple times.

"Come on, Harry." Severus pleaded. "Don't starve yourself over this."

Severus held the sandwich closer to Harry's mouth, hoping the smell would encourage his son to open his mouth and take a bite.

"I'm not hungry." Harry rubbed at his eyes. "I feel sick."

Severus sighed and set the sandwich down on the tray. He rubbed Harry's back, unsure of how else to console his son without knowing of Sam's fate. He sat in silence next to Harry. After a few quiet moments, Harry looked up at his father.

"I'm really sorry." Harry said. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know." Severus said. "You had no intention of being captured, Harry. It was not entirely your fault."

"But I still went into the forest." Harry argued. "It never would have happened if I didn't."

"Harry, you could have been standing outside the forest and something still could have taken you," Severus said, wrapping his arms around Harry. "Yes, you made it easier for predators, but regardless, the acromantulas are at fault here as well. You didn't make the decision to make Sam an enemy of the spiders. You also didn't force the wolves to come rescue you. Everyone made their own decisions. What happened today was not entirely your fault."

Harry remained quiet, soaking in what Severus was telling him. He still felt horrible for triggering the chain of events. He sniffled again, enjoying the warmth of his father's hug. They remained quiet for a couple moments.

Then, a white mist flew into the room and solidified into Sam.

 _: What a day._ The fox said with a smirk of his lips, startling Harry who stared wide-eyed at him. _I love a little action. I'll be sleeping well tonight, forget going out and hunting._

"Sam!" Harry jumped off his bed and threw his arms around the wolf-sized fox's neck. Sam braced himself so he didn't fall over. Severus smiled at the fox.

 _: I am still getting used to these surprise hugs, young human._ Sam confessed. _I'm glad you're okay, Harry._

"I was so worried about you," Harry said without letting go.

 _: I'm fine._ Sam rubbed his chin on Harry's head, ruffling the boy's hair. _I make at least three enemies everywhere I go._

"Three?" Severus raised an eyebrow at that. He snorted and reached out and ruffled Sam's head. "I'm glad you're okay, too, Sam. Thank you for everything today as well."

 _: I am pleased to be of service._ Sam said, Harry still clinging to him.

"How did you escape?" Harry asked.

 _: I entertained the spiders with a few explosives and fire before misting and flying away._ Sam said. _I stopped by Ryka's pack to formally thank them once more and make sure no wolves were harmed in the fight. Everyone was fine._ _I must watch myself at night when I'm hunting from now on, though._

"I'm really sorry, Sam," Harry said.

 _: Forget about it._ Sam ruffled Harry's hair again with his chin. _It's not your fault those spiders wanted to eat you._

Harry laughed and released Sam. Severus snorted. That was one way to put it, Severus thought.

 _: So, what's for dinner?_ Sam looked at Severus. _I'm starving._

"Me too," Harry said.

"Oh, so now you're hungry." Severus rolled his eyes and stood to his feet, picking up the tray. "If you'd like, you may come eat at the table, Harry. And I'm sure the house elves would love to cook up some juicy steak for you, Sam. How would you like it cooked?"

 _: Rare._ The fox answered following the father and son out to the dining table. _With a side of mealworms and berries._

"That's gross." Harry wrinkled his nose at the requested meal. He sat at the table.

 _: That's a matter of opinion._ Sam retorted, sitting down in between Harry and Severus's chairs.

Severus gave Harry the grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of Sam's meal appeared on the floor where he sat. Sam dug in eagerly, crunching on the mealworms and biting into the red, bloody steak. He would save the berries for desert. Harry bit into his sandwich and Severus placed a bowl of fruit next to Harry's plate.

What a day, indeed, Severus thought.

* * *

This was a hard chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought of it.


	25. Stay My Little Boy

I have been so inspired by all of the reviews I just had to update! Thank you, everyone, for your wonderful reviews! I am so glad you love the story as much as I do! I hope you like the next chapter!

* * *

"It came!" Harry shouted.

Harry looked over the parchment, drinking in the words it said. The owl that had handed him the letter through the window of his room gave a small hoot before flying away. Harry smiled at the retreating owl before reading the letter again. He had been waiting all summer for it, though summer had only started a few weeks ago. His smile grew bigger as he folded the letter and ran out of his room, stumbling over his own feet and hopping down the stairs.

"Dad, it came!" Harry shouted again, disturbing the quiet manor. "It came! It came!"

Harry ran into the library where Severus was reading a book in a comfy armchair. Severus glared at Harry as the noisy boy entered but it quickly faded when he noticed what Harry was carrying. Harry stopped at the side of his father's chair, his smile still spreading across his face.

"It came," Harry held out the letter to his father.

Severus glanced at his son's grin as he accepted the letter from Harry, setting his book down on the floor. With deliberate slowness, he unfolded the letter and read its contents, trying hard to ignore the excitement radiating off his son.

Dear Mr. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Severus tried to keep an impassive face but a smile was taking over. He felt a couple unexpected tears fill his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. His son was almost eleven years old and would be attending his first year at Hogwarts come September.

"We have to go to Diagon Alley, Dad!" Harry exclaimed. "There's a list of all my supplies here, we have to go get everything! Let's go!" Harry jumped up and down on his feet, pulling on his father's arm.

"Calm down, Harry," Severus smiled. "I have to pick up some rare ingredients on hold for me tomorrow. We will go around ten o'clock tomorrow morning, alright?"

Harry looked disappointed but smiled.

"Okay," Harry's smile grew. "I'm going to Hogwarts! This means I get my wand tomorrow and I can get my familiar! I want an owl!" Harry pictured Hedwig. He would finally see her again, alive and well. And this time, he'll be able to keep her that way.

"As long as you don't want a toad."

"Toads have purposes, Dad," Harry argued. He thought about Neville Longbottom's toad, Trevor. That toad had always been trying to hop away, so he probably wasn't a good example. He hoped Severus didn't ask him to name any purposes because his mind was drawing a blank.

"They do, indeed," Severus said. "In my potions."

Harry laughed. Severus handed back the letter. As Harry accepted it, Severus grabbed his son's wrist and pulled him forward, causing Harry to fall into his father's lap. Harry held the letter out so it wouldn't be creased or ripped as he landed on his dad's knees. Severus tickled him. Harry squealed and tried to stand back up.

"Dad!" Harry giggled. "Let me up! No - stop!"

"You can't possibly be old enough for Hogwarts. You're still far too ticklish."

"I'm old enough! I swear!" Harry cried. He tried to grab ahold of his father's hands to stop them from attacking his vulnerable ribs. That was hard to do with only one free hand.

Finally, Severus pulled Harry up and hugged his son who hugged him back.

"I'm happy for you, Harry. But you really are growing up too fast for me."

"I'll try and slow down."

Severus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair before releasing him.

"You do that, son," Severus said, picking up his book. "Put that letter somewhere safe, then go outside or do something quiet indoors. I would like to finish a few more chapters."

"Okay," Harry ran back to his room to look over the supplies he needed, daydreaming about Hedwig and his previous first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

The next morning, after eating breakfast, Severus stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes. He kept thinking about Harry's acceptance letter and how old he was starting to feel. In about an hour, they would be heading to Diagon Alley to do some shopping for supplies before picking up his ingredients. He looked out the window in front of him to see Harry and Sam, who was currently wolf-size, sitting in the grass. He opened the window a bit to hear what they were discussing.

". . . McGonagall, charms with Professor Flitwick and potions with Dad!" Harry said, pulling at a few blades of grass.

 _: Sounds like you'll be busy,_ Sam responded, tilting his head and flicking the black tips of his ears. _At least it'll keep you out of trouble._

Severus snorted at the comment. That was one benefit of sending Harry to Hogwarts.

"Ha-ha," Harry responded. Harry noticed a stick lying nearby and picked it up. "If I throw this stick, will you fetch it?"

 _: Why on earth would I do that?_ Sam showed his teeth, his ears falling flat on his head. _I have told you that I am not a dog._

"Uncle Sirius would do it," Harry muttered.

 _: Your Uncle Sirius would also chase his tail and play dead on command. He has more brains of a mindless mutt than I do._

Severus laughed. He agreed with that. Ignoring the dishes, for now, Severus focused on his son and Sam with amusement.

"But it's a game," Harry whined. "And it's fun. It's like playing Frisbee with friends. Only it's a stick with a dog – or a fox, I mean."

 _: Nice save there._ Sam snorted. _And my answer is no. There is no sense in retrieving a stick just so it can be thrown away again. It would be like indulging a baby who keeps throwing his bottle. Why waste the effort?_

"Please, Sam?" Harry gave Sam a puppy dog look. "There's nothing else to do out here. Just try it? For me?"

Severus smirked as he watched Sam's ears drop to the sides in an obvious foxish pout, the white tips of his tails flicking in annoyance as he tried to avoid Harry's eyes. _You know logic won't work, Sam,_ Severus couldn't help but think, _if I were you, I'd play a couple games before Harry uses his 'I'm so sad and lonely' look._

The fox's eyes met his in a glare, reminding Severus that Sam could hear his thoughts if they were open enough. Severus occluded his mind and thoughts (though he wasn't sure if this type of magic could stop the fox) and smirked at Sam, raising an eyebrow.

 _: Fine,_ Sam growled, _throw the stick and I'll bring it back._

Harry smiled and threw the stick. Sam visibly sighed, then stood and trotted after the stick, elegantly picking it up in his mouth before trotting back to Harry. He dropped the stick at the boy's feet and sat back down, probably happy to think he had maintained all his dignity through it.

 _: There,_ Sam scratched at an ear with a black hind paw. _Happy?_

"You know," Harry pouted, "You could at least pretend to look like you're having fun."

 _: I will do no such thing._

Severus shook his head at the duo. He figured he should probably save Sam from any more silly games Harry thought up. He put a self-washing spell on the dishes.

"Come inside, Harry." He called to his son. "You need to get ready to go."

Harry stood and ran inside. Sam misted on the spot and flew through the open window. Severus sent Harry upstairs to brush his teeth and fix his hair while Sam decided to shift and dress in clothes the fox had more than likely stolen on a previous trip to Diagon Alley. Severus hoped the fox never caught the attention of the Ministry or any Aurors.

Severus fixed himself up and strapped his watch on. He had to keep track of time so he wasn't late to pick up his ingredients.

* * *

Harry watched as Severus counted out a few galleons and handed them to Sam, who placed them in a shirt pocket under the long, black cloak he wore. Severus had apparated them to an alleyway of Diagon Alley. He waited patiently as the two adults spoke to each other.

"Meet me back here in two hours," Severus said. "And try not to stir up too much trouble."

"Don't worry," Sam smirked. "It'll be as if I was never even there."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'd like to explore this Knockturn Alley I've heard so much about," Sam answered.

"Why?" Harry asked, frowning. "That place is dangerous."

"Then we have something in common," Sam said, lifting the hood of the cloak over his head to hide his fox red hair and unchanged fox ears.

Harry could barely see Sam's face under the cloak, though the strikingly yellow eyes shone from under the hood. Despite being a little less than average height, Harry knew Sam was dangerous in either fox or human form and he could defend himself if anyone in Knockturn Alley tried to start anything. Sam took off in the direction of his destination. Severus led Harry into the busy street of Diagon Alley. Harry looked at his list.

"The first thing we're going to do," Severus said, "is get you your robes and hat."

Madam Malkin's was busy with several other students and everyday people. Severus and Harry had to wait fifteen minutes before they were seen. Harry was measured and fitted and his robes would be delivered to the manor later, along with a new winter cloak, dragon hide gloves, and a pointed hat. After, they went to Flourish and Blott's Bookstore, where Severus aided Harry in finding all the books he would need. Severus also had the books delivered by owl to the manor. Then, they went to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to find glass and crystal vials (Severus told Harry that both would be good to have), a set of brass scales, and a telescope. The two then went to a cauldron shop to purchase a pewter standard size 2 and a couple other cauldrons for Severus's use.

"Feel free to take a mini cauldron cake or chocolate cauldron." The young man behind the counter told them as they were checking out. "They are free today. Just some special going on."

The mini sweets sat in two different bowls on the counter. Harry smirked and reached for the bowl with the chocolate cauldrons.

"I want a chocolate one," Harry said.

Severus snatched his wrist before he could grab one.

"Absolutely not," Severus said, guiding Harry's hand to the bowl with the cauldron cakes. Harry took one, pouting at his father with a slight smirk as he ate the small treat.

"Kids," the man behind the counter grinned. Severus snorted in response.

After having the cauldrons owled to the manor, Severus led Harry back out into the busy street.

"I believe we should go to Ollivander's next," Severus said.

Harry nodded his head, excited to finally retrieve his wand _. I wonder if it'll be the same. Or if James ended up getting that wand. What if it's different? This will be an interesting experience._

"Ello, Harry!"

"Hagrid!" Harry ran ahead of Severus and hugged the half-giant.

"Good morning, Hagrid," Severus greeted.

"Good morning ter yeh, too, Severus," Hagrid greeted, patting Harry on the shoulder. "I was just picking up somethin' at Gringotts fer the headmaster. What are yeh doing here, Harry?"

"Getting my school supplies!" Harry answered. "I'll be attending Hogwarts this year!"

"Naw, yeh can't be that old already?" Hagrid teased. "I remember when yeh were just a wee little babe. Hardly fit in the palm of my hand."

"As do I, Hagrid," Severus commented, smiling at Harry.

"Was I really that tiny?" Harry thought about the baby pictures his father had showed him. He didn't think he was that tiny, but in Hagrid's arms, he figured he would appear very tiny.

"Yes, yeh were," Hagrid said. "The tiniest. Now look at yeh ready to go learn at Hogwarts."

Harry beamed up at Hagrid.

"Well, we should finish our shopping," Severus said, glancing at his watch. "I have a deadline to meet and you still need a wand, Harry. Good day, Hagrid."

"Bye, Hagrid!" Harry said as he followed Severus.

"Goodbye!" Hagrid said.

Harry and Severus arrived at Ollivander's. Garrick Ollivander stood behind the counter and smiled at the family as they entered.

"Ah, Mr. Snape." Ollivander greeted. "12-inch ebony wood with a dragon heartstring core, correct?"

"Yes, indeed," Severus said.

"I like dragon heartstrings as a core to wands," Ollivander said, looking at his own wand. "And this young lad, is he here for his first wand? I take it you'll be attending Hogwarts this coming September?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, nodding his head.

"I take it you understand that the wand chooses the wizard?" Ollivander asked. A tape measure flew over to Harry and began taking measurements from several odd distances and places.

"Yes, sir, I do," Harry said, watching the tape measure fly around him.

"Very good, very good." Ollivander reached for a few boxes. "Here, try this one. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry felt a huge sense of déjà vu. He took the wand and waved it, but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try . . ."

Harry tried the new wand in his hand, his sense of déjà vu growing stronger. He had hardly raised his hand when the wand was snatched back by Ollivander, just like the first. The quick movement startled Harry and he let out a small gasp. He glanced up at Severus who was frowning slightly but gave him an encouraging smile and nod.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried the new wand but it was also taken from him. As was the next wand. And the next. The pile of rejected wands on the spindly chair looked so familiar, as did the fact that the more wands Ollivander gave Harry, the happier he seemed to become. Severus had moved to sit in a vacant chair, looking slightly annoyed but interested at the same time. The whole experience could only be described as – well, a déjà vu.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry gaped at the wand that was held out to him, his mouth dropping open. It was _his_ wand! He took the wand and felt a warmth in his fingers. He gave it a swish of familiar red and gold sparks shot from the end.

"Well, it's about time," Severus commented, rising to his feet and coming to stand next to Harry.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good." Ollivander cried. "It's curious, though. It's the third of its kind. Although the feather comes from a different phoenix, but still very curious."

"Why is it curious?" Harry had a feeling he had asked a similar question before.

"The first two were brother wands, having cores of phoenix feathers from the same bird," Ollivander explained as he but the wand back in its box and wrapped it in brown paper. "One was almost exactly like yours – belonged to James Potter. The other one, thirteen and a half inches, belonged to He Who Must Not Be Named himself. There is a great history behind them – you could read up on it in many books. How very curious . . ."

Harry frowned. He knew the history. Scratch that - he lived the history. He didn't need to read up on it.

"That's enough," Severus said abruptly. "How much?"

"Seven galleons," Ollivander said.

Severus paid the gold galleons and left the shop with Harry at his heel, carrying the new package.

"Here, Harry," Severus took the package and slid it in a protective pocket in his robes. "It took you quite a while to find your match."

"Yeah, I got a special wand, too," Harry responded.

"That's because you're a special boy," Severus said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Do you think what he said about the wand was important?" Harry asked.

"I think it is a coincidence," Severus said. "Some could argue that the wand chooses its owner the moment it's made. It just waits for that owner to come and pick it up. That wand was meant for you from the beginning and I'm sure you'll do great things with it."

Harry smiled at his father. He had already done great things with the wand, or James Potter's wand in this reality. He would just do even more great things. Severus looked at his watch.

"We need to head to the apothecary. Once we pick up the ingredients, we'll head home and have lunch . . ."

"Wait," Harry interrupted. "We have to go to Eeylops' Owl Emporium to get my familiar."

"Those ingredients they'll set out for me have to be transferred into a cool environment within an hour," Severus said. "After lunch, we . . ."

"Can't you just have them owled home?" Harry asked with a whine.

"No, I cannot," Severus said, frowning at Harry's tone. "I'd rather not have rare ingredients airborne and in the care of an owl. Anything could go wrong."

"But," Harry started to say. He thought about Hedwig. What if someone else decided to take her? If they didn't go today, someone else could easily buy her. She was a beautiful owl. He had to get Hedwig first.

"Harry," Severus scolded, "Let's not be late."

"I want to get my owl now!" Harry said.

"You watch your tone, young man," Severus leaned down and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We are going to the apothecary. It's closer and . . ."

Harry wrenched himself from his father's grip and ran off in the direction of the owl shop. He had to get Hedwig. He ran a few feet before an arm circled his waist. He struggled against the restraint.

"Harry, stop it!" Severus growled. Severus let him go and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Harry was pulled in the opposite direction of the owl shop.

"Let me go!"

Angry and frustrated, Harry threw himself to the ground, trying to break free of Severus's hold.

"Harry, stop this!" Severus hissed through gritted teeth.

Harry looked up at his father and noticed the man was turning a light shade of red, possibly with anger or embarrassment or even both. Harry suddenly noticed the stares from passersby. He knew he was a bit old for tantrums like this, but if he could get to Hedwig and at least have the man that works there put her on hold, it was worth the humiliation. Severus seemed to disagree.

Harry felt his father's hands grip his arms and hoist him up. He tried to drop back to the ground but Severus wrapped both arms around his waist and lifted him off the ground, carrying Harry towards their destination. Harry managed to slip out of his father's hands slightly before Severus's arms tightened around his chest just under his ribs.

"Put me down!"

Harry kicked at Severus's legs and scratched at his arms. He heard his father hiss in pain at one point, but he wasn't sure which action caused it. He continued to demand to be put down. They reached the apothecary in minutes, and Harry felt tears of frustration in his eyes as he realized that he would not get to Hedwig.

"Let me go!" He shouted as they entered the store. He felt his feet touch the floor as Severus adjusted his hold on Harry.

"Professor Snape," came a deep voice, "you're late."

"I know!" Severus snapped.

Harry noticed a man standing behind a counter through his tears. The man sneered at him and Harry instantly disliked the tall, light-haired figure. Severus lifted Harry up again and he struggled against his father.

"Would you like my office, Professor?" the man asked.

"If you don't mind," Severus answered.

Harry gasped. He understood the implication. He tried to pull out of his father's hold so he could stand and compose himself and hopefully fix the mess he made.

"Dad, no!" Harry cried. "I'm sorry."

They had somehow ended up in the man's office and before Harry had time to make a plea for his case, Severus had sat at the desk chair and pulled him over the firm knees. The first smack calmed Harry's anger considerably. The second smack brought new tears to his eyes.

"Ow!" Harry cried. "I just wanted my owl!"

"I don't care what you want," Severus growled in between smacks. "That tantrum you threw was unacceptable. You're almost eleven years old – not five. And then fighting me? You don't ever kick or scratch me or you'll find yourself in this position again. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Harry cried, his voice thick with tears. It was a bit hard to listen to his father with an increasingly warming bottom, but he did hear what the man was saying.

"You can't have what you want every second of the day, Harry," Severus continued, placing a few smacks on Harry's sit spots, earning a few yelps. "Your owl will just have to wait."

Harry hung limply over his father's lap, sobbing. Four more smacks were placed on his bottom before he was pulled to his feet and pinned between his father's knees. He wiped at his eyes. Severus grimaced and shook out his right arm before he pulled the sleeve of his robe up and revealed several red scratches traveling up his forearm, a couple slightly bleeding. Harry felt horrible for being the cause of the scratches, especially when his father glared at him pointedly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, lowering his head.

Severus said nothing. Instead, he reached into his robes and pulled out a salve of sorts. He rubbed a bit of the cream-like potion on his arm and the scratches healed together, the red irritation fading. Severus put the salve back into an inner pocket of his robes.

"I really am sorry," Harry kept his head down. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Daddy."

"Oh really?" Severus snarled. "Didn't seem that way earlier."

Harry closed his eyes as he choked back a sob. More tears burned his eyes as he thought about how much Severus hated him now and he rubbed at his eyes, causing a couple tears to slide down his cheeks. He heard Severus sigh before he was pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus said in a soft voice. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Come here. Calm down."

Harry was lifted on to Severus's lap and he rested his head on his father's shoulder, trying to ignore his aching bottom.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Harry said. "And for throwing a tantrum. I just really wanted to get my owl today."

"I forgive you," Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair, gently massaging his son calmingly. "Before you went into a full-blown fit, what I was trying to tell you earlier was that after lunch, we could come back and pick out an owl."

"Oh," Harry rubbed at his eyes. He looked up at Severus, keeping his head on the strong shoulder.

"However, after your little episode, we will not be returning at all today. Ah-ah!" Severus gave Harry a stern look as the boy opened his mouth to protest. Harry shut his mouth. "You have displayed atrocious behavior over getting an owl and I will not – cannot reward that. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a while longer for a familiar."

A couple tears escaped Harry's eyes. Severus rubbed Harry's back, hating himself for his punishment. He wanted to take it back the moment the words left his lips and just buy Harry an owl but he knew how counterproductive that would be. Harry had been looking forward to having his own owl, his own pet, and Severus had just taken that opportunity from him for the time being. Yet Harry didn't show the behavior of a young, responsible pet owner.

After a moment of silence from Harry, Severus looked at his watch. Nearly twenty minutes behind schedule. So much for being on time. He had to get those ingredients home. He brushed some hair from Harry's eyes and tilted his son's head up with a finger under the chin.

"Have you composed yourself?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded at his question.

"I'm sorry," Harry felt the need to say those words again.

"I know," Severus responded, placing a featherlight kiss on Harry's forehead. "You're forgiven."

Harry slid off Severus's lap and followed his father out. The owner of the office smirked at him from behind the counter and Harry felt his cheeks burn, rubbing at his red-trimmed eyes. Severus glared at the man, effectively wiping the smirk off his face.

Harry leaned against his father as the men exchanged money and ingredients. Severus placed the jars and vials in inner pockets of his robe before leading Harry out of the apothecary. They returned to the alleyway they had arrived in. Sam was casually leaning against a wall, his hood lowered. His ears must have been up and alert because the black tips were visible despite the thick, bushy red hair.

"You two are late," Sam commented.

"We had a little tantrum problem," Severus said. Harry felt his cheeks burn again. "Ultimately, we are not getting a familiar anytime soon."

Sam looked down at Harry, noting the red-trimmed eyes. Harry looked down. Hoping to change the topic, he glanced up through the fringe of his hair at Sam.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Harry asked.

"I did," Sam answered, tilting his head as if he were still a fox, the black tips of his ears disappearing in the messy hair. "A couple new weapons to play with."

"Weapons?" Harry lifted his head up curiously. "Like what?"

"Like weapons for my knowledge and not the knowledge of a near eleven-year-old."

Harry frowned, though it looked more like a pout.

"Did you pay for them or steal them?" Severus asked.

"A little of both," Sam smirked

It was Severus's turn to frown but he held out an arm and apparated everyone home.

* * *

The evening of July 31 was quiet. It had been a loud day since Harry had invited the twins again to celebrate his eleventh birthday. Draco and Dudley also arrived, along with the accompanying adults. It had been fun playing with everyone and seeing their faces. Harry couldn't wait until he met Ron and Hermione. Then he could invite them over to his birthday parties as well. And he'd be allowed to go and attend theirs. It had been about two weeks since the incident at Diagon Alley, and Harry wondered if he'd ever be allowed to pick out a familiar.

There was a knock at the door.

Harry frowned. Severus was in his lab fixing up his stock. No one used the front door. People just popped in through the floo or apparated if the wards around the property allowed them.

Harry cautiously approached the door and hopped on his tippy toes to look through the peephole. He couldn't see any light at all. Whoever was out there was either purposely blocking the hole or was really big. Harry smiled as he thought about the only large person he knew.

He opened the door.

"Hagrid!" Harry greeted, hugging Hagrid.

"Ello, Harry!" The half-giant greeted. He returned the hug, nearly smothering Harry. "Happy birthday!"

When they both pulled apart, Harry noticed the motorbike in front of the manor. The flying motorbike that belonged to Sirius. He had seen it at Sirius's place before but had not been allowed anywhere near it. Being told to stay away from something never stopped Harry, though. He had accidentally hit a lever and was flying through Sirius's manor on the bike. It had been the second time Sirius had ever spanked him, though luckily for Harry, it had only been five swats.

"Good evening, Hagrid," Severus said as he walked up to the door. "What brings you here? Harry, invite our guest inside."

Severus snapped his fingers and the doorway expanded to Hagrid's height and size. Harry smiled at the magic.

"Come inside, Hagrid," Harry said.

Hagrid picked up an object that was covered with a blanket and entered the house. He sat on a chair that enlarged for him and set the object at his feet. Severus sat in an armchair and tapped the coffee table and tea appeared.

"Help yourself, Hagrid," Severus said, picking up a cup and drinking it as it was.

Hagrid picked up a cup and started adding lumps after lumps of sugar before taking a long sip. Harry sat on the couch and picked up a cup and added two lumps (which was all his father would allow) and then poured more cream in his before taking a sip. Then he quickly shoved a biscuit in his mouth and smiled cheekily at his father's mock glare.

"I believe you've had enough sugar for one day," Severus said. "Considering you just had to have two slices of cake, earlier."

"I'm not bouncing off the walls yet," Harry replied.

He reached for another biscuit. The plate moved out of his reach on its own, however. He glared at his father, who raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Did yeh hear abou' the break in at Gringotts, Severus?" Hagrid asked, taking a biscuit himself.

"I did," Severus said. "And the headmaster's task was successfully completed?"

"It was," Hagrid said. "It is in his possession now."

"This may be a conversation for another time," Severus discreetly glanced at Harry with his eyes. Hagrid followed the movement.

"Oh, yes, yes," Hagrid agreed. "That reminds me. I've got somethin' fer yeh, Harry. A present."

Hagrid picked up the blanket-covered object and held it out to Harry. Harry stood from the couch and took it. He wasn't aware of how heavy it was and nearly dropped it. Hagrid had only used one hand to carry it and pick it up. He should have known it would have been heavier than Hagrid made it look. Harry set the object back on the floor and looked up at Hagrid.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Hagrid smiled.

Harry noticed Severus smiling as if his father knew what it was. Sam had walked into the room at one point in fox form, the size of a large dog, and sat next to the chair Severus was in, wearing a foxy smile of his own.

Harry pulled the blanket off to reveal a bird cage. And inside the cage on a perch, sleeping peacefully with its head under its wing, was a beautiful snowy owl.

Harry's jaw dropped as he gaped at his old friend who had died protecting him in another world. The owl slowly lifted her and looked at Harry with large, amber eyes, giving a gentle hoot.

"Hi," Harry put a hand on the bars and the owl stretched forward and pushed against his palm with her beak. Harry smiled, a couple tears in his eyes.

"Take her out, Harry," Severus encouraged, his smile growing.

Harry opened the bird cage and held out his arm. The owl hopped from the cage to his arm, her talons gripping firmly. Harry was glad that Severus preferred formal parties since the sleeves of his robes offered a little protection and comfort.

Harry stroked the owl who closed her eyes in appreciation. Harry's look of surprise grew into one of joy and excitement.

"What are yeh goin' ter call her, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm going to call her . . ." Harry paused and smiled at the owl who gently nipped his finger affectionately. "Hedwig."

"Wha' a beautiful name, Harry," Hagrid said.

"Indeed," Severus commented.

 _: I approve,_ Sam dipped his head briefly.

Harry held his arm near the cage and Hedwig obediently hopped back on her perch. Then, Harry launched himself into Hagrid's arms for a hug.

"Thank you so much," Harry said. "I love her."

"Yeh're welcome, Harry," Hagrid said, patting Harry's back.

"Thank you," Harry said again.

After a long embrace, Harry released Hagrid and stood in front of his father.

"All the owl supplies you'll need for her are in your room," Severus said. "There is also a perch for her attached to your wall with a pan underneath, so there is no need to keep her in her cage."

Harry threw his arms around his father's neck. So, that was what his father had been up to when he disappeared from his party for nearly half an hour.

"Thank you, Dad," Harry said.

"You're welcome," Severus said. "Happy birthday, son."

Harry let his father go and dropped to his knees in front of Sam.

 _: You don't have to hug me,_ Sam informed Harry, his ears pivoting back.

"I know," Harry said. "I'm going to anyway."

Harry wrapped his arms around the fox's neck. Sam curled his head around Harry's shoulder.

 _: Happy birthday, Harry._

"Thank you," Harry said. He noticed that for the first time since Sam's arrival, the fox did not tense up when he hugged him.

Later that night, after settling Hedwig into her new home and feeding her a couple owl treats, Harry changed into pajamas and looked for his father. He found the man in his study sitting at his desk, reading a potions journal, though his eyes didn't seem entirely focused on it.

"I still can't believe there's a second one," Severus muttered as Harry walked in. "But how on earth . . . ?"

"A second what, Dad?" Harry asked.

Severus looked up at Harry who came to stand next to his chair.

"Nothing, son," Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close. Harry put an arm around his father's shoulders, leaning into Severus. "What are you doing walking around? You should be in bed. It's late."

"I know," Harry said. "I wanted to say goodnight to you. I think Sam already left to go hunting. Did you always know Hagrid would get me an owl?"

"Hagrid owled me about a week ago saying that he found you the perfect owl and would like to give it to you in person."

"I love Hedwig," Harry said. "She is perfect."

"Yes, she is," Severus moved his hand to the back of Harry's head and pulled Harry down so he could kiss his son's cheek. "I'm noticing that you're taller than me when I'm sitting."

Harry smiled at his father.

"Maybe I'll grow taller than you!"

"We'll see. But your mother wasn't too tall. I'd say you'd probably fall somewhere in between our heights."

Harry faked a pout, though he struggled to keep the smile off. Severus snorted at his face and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I just wish you'd stay my little baby boy longer," Severus said.

"I don't want to stay small forever!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know you don't. But I do," Severus kissed the top of Harry's head before releasing him. "But I also want to see you become a young gentleman."

"You can't have it both ways, Dad," Harry smiled.

"I know. Now, go get in bed. I'll be up in a moment to tuck you in."

"I'm getting too old for that," Harry said, though his tone didn't sound convincing.

"As long as you live under this roof, I'm tucking you in."

"Yes, Dad," Harry smiled.

Severus smiled at Harry's retreating form. _Too old to be tucked in. Ha!_ Severus never wanted Harry to be too old for anything. He wanted Harry to always be able to sit in his lap, have his shoulder to cry on, to hug him, to kiss him, to tuck him in at night. He knew that when Harry was nearing puberty, he'd go through a rebellious stage where he'd want nothing to do with his old man. But Severus would be there for him regardless.

Severus set his journal down and went upstairs to tuck in his son and kiss him goodnight.

* * *

I hope you loved the chapter! Hogwarts is coming soon!


	26. Gryffindor or Slytherin

Sorry for such a late update! Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the terrific reviews! This is a shorter chapter than usual, but I hope it satifies!

* * *

"Is Draco coming over, tomorrow?" Harry asked as he jumped into his bed, sitting on top of the blankets.

"Yes, Harry," Severus said. He was starting to think that Harry had sneaked a couple biscuits while he wasn't looking earlier, because the boy was beyond hyper. "First thing in the morning. Now, let's get you under the covers . . ."

Severus pulled out the blankets from under his son. Harry started to lie back on his pillows then suddenly crawled out of bed.

"I forgot to brush my teeth."

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for his son to finish in the bathroom. When Harry came back, Severus stood and pulled the blanket back. Harry crawled in bed, but before Severus could cover him, Harry crawled across the bed and jumped off on the other side.

"I forgot to fill Hedwig's bowls!"

Severus watched as Harry filled his owl's food bowl then took the water bowl and refilled it in the bathroom. After reattaching the water bowl to the owl stand, Harry crawled back into bed.

"Finished?" Severus questioned.

"Yeah, sorry," Harry gave his dad a small smile. "I'm done."

Severus lifted the blanket up once more. Once again, Harry gasped in remembrance and crawled away before he could cover the squirming child up. Severus huffed as he sat on the bed and dropped the blanket.

"Sorry, Dad!" Harry called from the bathroom. "I really needed to use the bathroom."

Severus listened to the toilet flush and the sink run for a few seconds before Harry reappeared and stood in front of him.

"I'm ready, now," Harry said.

"Are you?" Severus smirked. "You're positive?"

"Yes."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"I'm sure."

"There's nothing you're forgetting?"

"Dad! I'm sure!"

"Alright, alright. I'm just making sure. In."

Severus stood and pulled back the covers. Harry crawled in bed and laid back on his pillows, smiling up at his father. Severus prepared to tuck his son in when he saw the boy's eyes stray to the bathroom. He realized that Harry had forgotten to turn the light off.

"Oh, wait, Dad," Harry said, crawling towards the other side of the bed.

"Oh, no, you don't!"

Severus reached forward and grabbed his son by the waist. Severus leaned forward slightly to slide his other arm under Harry's bottom and pull the boy up into a cradle position.

"Daddy!" Harry laughed as he was lifted off his bed. "I forgot the light in the bathroom."

"I have tried several times now to tuck you in and I will do so if it's the last thing I do!" Severus growled playfully.

Severus plopped a laughing Harry back down on the bed and wrapped the blanket around him before he could escape. Severus roughly patted the blanket smooth and tucked it firmly around Harry, who was still giggling softly.

"Stay," Severus commanded. He held his hands above Harry, waiting to catch the boy should he move.

Harry gave a short burst of laughter at that.

"I'm staying," Harry smiled.

Severus snorted then sat on the edge of the bed.

"How long is Draco staying for?" Harry asked.

"Just the weekend, son," Severus answered. "You two have been owling each other all week just begging to see each other, so now you've got your wish. Why you couldn't use your own owl is beyond me. You have a perfectly capable owl to deliver your own letters, now, you know."

"I know," Harry smiled at Hedwig. "I want her to be a surprise."

"I expect both of you to be on your best behavior," Severus said in his serious tone.

"We will be."

"Good," Severus leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, son."

"Night, Daddy."

Severus turned off all the lights. He was later surprised that Harry managed to fall asleep at all that night.

* * *

From the moment Draco stepped through the floo, the two boys have talked about nothing but the upcoming years at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco were very excited to begin their schooling that began in two weeks. They first studied each other's wands. Draco had a 10-inch wand made of hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core. Harry marveled at the unique wand before showing off his own. The boys compared their equipment, quality of their robes, and other knick knacks for Hogwarts. Then the two showed off their owls.

"This is Aero," Draco said. "He's an eagle owl. They are very majestic and proud birds."

The tall eagle owl eyed Harry as the boy reached out and stroked his feathers. Harry smiled at the bird. Aero was a very Malfoy-ish bird.

"He's really cool," Harry said. He ran over to his open window and whistled. After a moment, Hedwig came flying into the room and landed gently on Harry's arm. Harry walked her over to Draco.

"This is Hedwig," Harry introduced her. "She's a Snowy Owl. Isn't she pretty?"

"Yeah," Draco smiled, reaching out a hand and stroking the white feathers.

With the close distance between the owls now, Harry and Draco heard strange growling and clacking noises. They pulled back to find Aero holding himself up high and emitting a throaty growl and Hedwig snapping her beak at him. The boys took a couple more steps back away from each other. After a couple moments, the two birds stopped making any noise, completely ignoring each other.

"They hate each other," Draco nearly whined.

"Does this mean they can't be in the same owlery together?" Harry wondered.

"I hope not," Draco answered. "Maybe we have to introduce them properly. Let them sniff each other."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

They walked closer to each other slowly, bringing the owls closer together. When they were nearly a foot a part, Aero began growling and Hedwig began snapping her bill again.

Harry and Draco paused and allowed the two birds to settle down again, growing quiet. They still ignored each other, however, showing no interest in looking at the other bird. Harry lifted his arm up a bit towards Aero.

The two birds made eye contact and then there was a blur of feathers and hisses and growls and barks. Harry and Draco shrieked and stepped away from the entangled two birds. Harry wasn't sure what to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He ran out into the hall.

"Dad!" Harry yelled. "Come quick!"

"What's wrong, Harry?" Severus ran up the stairs and to his son's room.

Seeing the owls, Severus pulled out his wand and cast a sleeping spell. The two owls fell over. Harry and Draco ran forward and lifted their owls gently, cradling the limp bodies.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"They hate each other," Draco said. "We were trying to introduce them and they attacked each other."

"Is she okay, Dad?" Harry held up Hedwig for his father to see. Draco also brought Aero over to Severus.

Severus brushed aside feathers as he looked for injuries.

"They're both a little scratched up; looks like a couple bite marks as well," Severus said. "I'll apply a healing balm and then you two will put them in separate rooms."

"How are they going to live at Hogwarts together?" Draco asked.

"Will they be able to stay in the same owlery?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Severus said. "They're owls, son. Not dogs. They have to get used to each other and that will take time. Remember when Phantom first met Hedwig, Harry?"

Harry thought back to when his father's great grey owl first met Hedwig. Harry had been feeding Hedwig some bacon when Phantom arrived with mail for Severus. The owl landed on the table with letters in his beak and sneered at Hedwig. However, when Severus tapped the table with a finger, the owl delivered the letters and accepted some scrambled eggs from his owner. Usually, Phantom would walk over to Harry and accept some bacon or sausage but the owl flew away instead. Phantom avoided any contact with the strange white owl, keeping his distance and flying away whenever she was in the same room.

After a week or so of observing Hedwig and monitoring her behavior around Harry (the owl seemed to stalk him when he had Hedwig out), Phantom reluctantly accepted the new addition. Now, Harry fed both owls at the table with little conflict.

Harry hoped his father would teach him how to train Hedwig. Phantom was a smart owl. He knew to pick up or fetch a letter on command, how to catch something in midair, and how to hang upside down while holding on to his father's hand. And those were just Harry's favorite tricks. Severus promised Harry he would help him with some beginner bird tricks.

"Yeah," Harry answered, pulling out of his reverie. "I guess Aero and Hedwig need time, too."

The boys followed Severus to the potions lab where the potions master applied healing balms to the owls. Harry didn't really like how limp Hedwig seemed in his father's hands. It reminded him too much of the previous Hedwig's death. However, after voicing his complaints about the sleeping spell, his father reassured him that it was a weak spell and should wear off within the hour. After healing the owls, they were returned to their proper rooms and left to sleep.

To pass the time, Draco and Harry decided to play wizard's chess at a small chess table. Ten turns in, it was Draco's move.

"So, I've been thinking that when we get to our dorm, we have to find the two closest beds," Draco said as he moved a pawn. "Can you imagine all the late nights we could have? With no adults telling us what time to go to bed? Think of all the mischief we could cause in our house. And we would be the leaders, of course."

"Um-uh . . ." Harry stammered.

"But if our new housemates get there first, then I guess it's okay if we are across from each other," Draco continued.

Harry didn't know what to say. He still wasn't entirely sure what house he wanted to be in or if the hat would even give him a choice this time. Harry also didn't know how Severus might feel if the man's only son ended up in a house other than Slytherin. Harry felt very conflicted with what he was supposed to do. What house he should choose.

"What do you think, Harry?" Draco interrupted his train of thoughts.

"I don't know," Harry admitted.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Draco frowned.

"Well," Harry looked down at the board, the game no longer making sense as he tried to think of a way to explain his thoughts. "I may . . . not be in . . . Slytherin."

Draco frowned, confused at first, then a hurt look taking over his face.

"You don't want to be in the same house as me?"

"No!" Harry said quickly, startling Draco more. "I mean, no. It's not that. Not that at all, Draco. I'm just not . . . well, I may not end up in Slytherin."

"Well, your dad is Slytherin," Draco stated.

"Yeah, but, my mum was a Gryffindor," Harry said. "I guess I could be in either house."

"But . . ." Draco looked at the game, not even sure if Harry had moved a piece or not. "You want to be in Slytherin, right? I'm positive that's where I'll be. You and I could have so much fun together."

"I don't know if I want to be in Slytherin," Harry admitted. "I don't think it really matters though."

Draco frowned.

"What do you mean you don't want to be in Slytherin?"

"That's not what I said! I said I don't know if I want to be. Get it right. Besides, I guess I wouldn't mind being in a different house."

"Why? Cause your mudblood mother was in Gryffindor?" Draco snapped.

Harry saw red as something in him snapped. He lunged forward, knocking the chess table over, and punched Draco in the eye.

Draco held his eye and stared at Harry in shock, his grey eyes watering. Then he frowned.

Draco lunged forward and shoved Harry to the floor, falling on top of him. Scattered chess pieced poked into Harry's back. Harry felt Draco's fist connect with his cheekbone. Harry's eyes watered but he looked up just in time to see Draco's fist falling again. Harry grabbed Draco's hand before it could hit him again. He palmed Draco's face and pushed the blond boy off of him.

Harry rolled on top of Draco, pinning the boy down by his shoulders. Draco struggled against the hold. Harry raised a hand to strike Draco.

Suddenly, Harry fell backwards and off of Draco. A paw on each shoulder pinned him to the ground. Harry looked up at the wolf-sized fox snarling down at him. Harry cringed at the fox growl equivalent to a scolding. He looked over and up in time to see his father lift Draco to his feet. He noticed the black eye and tousled hair. Harry was sure there was a bruise on his cheek and his hair probably looked no better.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus growled.

"Harry punched me first!" Draco whined.

Harry saw his father glare at him. He felt Sam let off his shoulders and he sat up but remained on the floor. Sam sat next to him, his three tails twitching.

"He called Mum a mudblood!" Harry pointed a finger at Draco.

Severus returned a scathing glare at Draco. Draco stared wide-eyed and took a step back.

"He . . . he . . . he hates me!" Draco pointed a finger back.

"What! I never said that! He's . . ."

"Silence!" Severus snapped. "Both of you! No more."

"But . . ." Harry started but quickly shut his mouth when Sam snarled at him, the fox's ears flat against his head.

Severus reached down and pulled Harry to his feet.

"You – go stand in the corner," Severus gave Harry a gentle shove towards a vacant corner in the living room. Harry stumbled forward a bit before walking over to the corner, sulking in front of it.

"And you," Severus directed Draco towards the kitchen. "You are getting your mouth washed out."

Harry made a face, remembering the taste of soap in his mouth when he had told his father to sod off. After a quiet moment, he glanced behind him. The only other person in the room was Sam, who had returned to his dog bed. Harry must have stared too long because Sam opened his eyes and looked right at him.

 _: Face the corner._ The fox told him.

Harry felt his cheeks burn as he turned back to the corner.

After what felt like hours (and was really only twenty minutes), Severus returned to the living room.

"Come with me, Harry."

Harry followed his father up the stairs and to his room. He wondered where Draco was.

"Sit at your desk."

Harry did as his father said.

Severus tapped the table and parchment and a quill set appeared.

"Write what I say down. I will use my words instead of my fists," Severus waited for Harry to finish writing the sentence. "I want three hundred lines of that sentence. That should fill up your afternoon until dinner."

Harry groaned. He rested his head in his hand and began writing another line of the tedious assignment.

"But before you begin," Severus removed the quill from Harry's hand, setting it down, and turned Harry's chair so it faced him as he sat on the bed. "Let's have a talk. Why did you hit Draco?"

Harry frowned. His father knew exactly why he had hit Draco. What was the point of that question?

"He called Mum a mudblood," Harry wondered if he should say more but he wasn't really sure how to justify his actions.

"He did. Why?"

"I don't know," Harry's frown deepened. "I guess, well, before that, we were talking about what house we might be in."

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know. I never really gave it much thought. You were in Slytherin and now you're the head of Slytherin, so I guess it would make sense if I was in your house. But Mum was in Gryffindor and I . . . I don't know, Dad, I don't know."

Severus was silent for a moment.

"You know what I think, Harry?"

Harry shrugged.

"I see both a slytherin and a gryffindor in you. Honestly, you could be in both houses if it were allowed. You are very much like your mother and you're a lot like me. However, whatever the hat decides to put you in will be up to what the hat sees in you. You'd do fine in Ravenclaw, even."

Harry offered a small smile before frowning again.

"What if the hat puts me in Gryffindor? You're not very fond of Gryffindor." Harry looked down as he said that. A hand lifted his chin and he looked at his father's serious face, the black eyes gentle.

"Then I'll be very fond of one particular gryffindor." Severus smiled gently.

Harry smiled back then frowned again.

"But what about Draco? He'll be really upset that I'm not with him. He was really excited about us being dormmates and all."

"I've already spoken to Draco. If you two aren't in the same house, then you're not in the same house. He'll just have to get over it. But that shouldn't change how you two behave towards each other. You're still cousins and always will be. You'll just have to accept what the hat decides to do, if you're in the same house or not."

Suddenly, Hedwig let out a loud hoot, announcing her awakening. She flew over to Harry and landed on his desk and attempted to groom his hair. Harry laughed.

"Like Hedwig and Aero have to learn to accept each other." Harry said.

Severus smiled at his smart son.

"That's my boy," Severus said.

"Thanks for talking to me, Dad. I feel a lot better now."

Harry stood from his chair and hugged his father.

"You're welcome, son." Severus gave a brief nod before reaching into his robes and pulling out a small container. Removing the lid, Severus scooped up a small amount of the white gel substance and rubbed it on Harry's cheek. Harry leaned into his father's touch, enjoying the cooling sensation then warmth the bruise balm brought. Severus returned the container to an inner pocket in his robes and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Now, get to work on those lines. I expect them to be done by dinner. If they are not, I'm adding another fifty lines."

Harry groaned but started working on the lines. Hedwig watched his quill scribble before she gently nipped at it playfully, trying to pull it out of his hand.

"Hedwig!" Harry laughed. "Go back to your perch."

The owl hooted gently, before taking off to her perch obediently. She rested her head under her wing. Harry smiled at her before focusing on his lines once more. He was not happy for the way he would be spending the rest of his afternoon. Sighing, Harry began scribbling again.

2\. I will use my words instead of my fists.

3\. I will use my words instead of my fists.

4\. I will use my words instead of my fists.

* * *

Harry walked out of his room with the parchment, shaking out his sore hand. He met Draco at the top of the stairs. Draco also had a parchment in hand.

"Hey," Harry greeted. "You had lines, too?"

"Yeah," Draco answered. "I will use my words instead of my fists."

"That's the same I got. I thought you would have something about your language. Besides, I threw the first punch."

"I guess two minutes with the soap took care of that. And I also hit you back, so I guess he wanted us to learn the same lesson about fighting, whether we started it or not."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as they both thought about what to say next.

"Are we cool, now, Harry?" Draco asked. "I'm really sorry for what I said about your mum. I didn't mean it."

"That's okay. I forgive you. And I'm sorry for throwing the first punch."

"That's okay. I forgive you, too. I guess you and I will just have to wait to see what house we end up in. I don't care what happens though, we're still best mates."

Draco held out a hand and Harry eagerly shook it.

"Yes, we are," Harry agreed.

"Boys!" Severus called from the dining room. "Dinner is on the table. Bring your lines to me. They better be done!"

"Ready to face the bat of the dungeons?" Draco smirked.

"Hey, that's not nice," Harry said. "But yes. Let's go." Harry began walking down the stairs with Draco in tow.

They handed their papers to Severus before sitting on either side of him. Severus looked over the parchments before sending them to his study.

"I trust we will have no more problems." Severus said, almost wording it like a question.

"Yes, sir." Harry and Draco said.

"Good. No matter what happens at Hogwarts, you two are cousins first and foremost. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus smiled before helping the boys serve themselves.

As dinner drew to a close, Harry glared at the peas and corn salad. He didn't mind peas and corn, but he had already eaten half of it and his father was refusing him dessert until all of it was gone. His plate was nearly empty, as was Draco's. Glancing over at Sam's bowl, Harry noted the fox was gone and the bowl was empty. Harry smirked. He had discovered that Sam usually never said no to more food. He had first discovered that when he offered Sam his Brussel sprouts once when his father was in the kitchen. He could sometimes slip some of his least favorite vegetables to the fox and Sam would never say a word.

"Keep eating, you two," Severus warned. "Or there will be no treacle tarts for dessert."

Harry ate another spoonful of the salad. Draco did the same, making a face as he did.

 _Sam_ , Harry called out in his mind to wherever the fox was, _want any more peas and corn?_

 _: Of course._

Severus stood and left to the kitchen for more tea. Harry quickly picked up his bowl and held it under the table, motioning for Draco to do the same. Sam was patiently waiting under the table and he chomped away at the remaining salad in the bowls, licking them clean before misting away. Severus came back just as Harry and Draco set the bowls down on their empty dinner plates. They both shoved a spoon in their mouth before Severus looked up at them.

"I win," Draco said. "I knew I would."

"I was right behind you," Harry said, playing along.

"What did you win, Draco?" Severus asked as he filled Harry and Draco's glasses with more milk.

"I won the race to see who could eat the salad the fastest." Draco answered.

"I guess so," Severus looked at the empty, clean bowls. "What did you two do, lick the bowls clean?"

"Maybe," Harry smirked.

Severus shook his head but tapped the table. The dirty dishes disappeared and treacle tarts appeared in front of the boys.

Harry and Draco smiled at each other, happily enjoying the dessert. No matter what happened, they decided they would make their friendship continue through Hogwarts, whether in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

* * *

I'm sorry it's not as long as it could be, I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	27. Officially a Student

Thanks again for the great reviews! The chapter everyone's been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

"I am giving you 12 sickles, that should suffice if you want treats or anything. Try to save a sickle or two for any emergencies that might arise – I know, I know, it's a small chance, but you never know what might happen. Everything you need I sent ahead to our quarters, you can collect them later, but I packed a bag for you. It has an emergency potions kit, which I want you to keep in your dorm, a couple of your favorite books for in case you get bored or anything, a few –"

"Dad!" Harry shouted.

Severus paused and looked up from the bag he was double checking and at his son.

"I'm going on the Hogwarts express which will take me straight to Hogwarts, not halfway around the world," Harry said, smiling.

Severus, Harry, and Sam had apparated to King's Cross Station at 10:30. Sam watched uneasily as other wizard families ran and disappeared into a wall. He wrapped himself around Harry's shoulders as the boy ran through and arrived at Platform 9¾. Currently, Harry was anxious to get on the train but his father was busy being . . . well, his father. Sam sat patiently and amusedly in between them.

"Right," Severus said slowly, closing the bag he was holding. He handed it over to Harry. "I'm going to miss you, Harry."

"You're going to be my potions professor! And you live at Hogwarts, too!"

"I know," Severus smiled, "but someone won't be living in my quarters with me."

Harry smiled up at his father. He remembered when the Dursleys' had dropped him off at King's Cross for his first year in the original reality. They had showed little emotional care that he would be gone for three fourths of a year, but the way Severus acted to Harry just moving out of his quarters, although they would probably see each other every day, made Harry's insides warm.

"I love you, Dad," Harry hugged his father, "I'm going to miss you, too."

"I love you, too, son." Severus returned the hug, squeezing warmly and ruffling his son's hair.

When they released, Harry saw a familiar group of red heads walking towards the train. He smiled at them and tried to look for Ron, but didn't see him. The twins were loading their bags on the train. Harry looked back at his father.

"I can't wait to meet new friends!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'll meet several," Severus said.

"Can Sam sleep in my dorm with me?" Harry asked, looking down at the lab dog sized fox. Sam smirked at Severus, his black lips curling.

"You're taking the fox, too? Who's supposed to keep me company?"

"The other professors."

"Wonderful. My son is forcing me to surround myself with colleagues twice to thrice my age."

"Thrice? That's a word?"

Severus snorted.

 _: I'm sure I'll gladly offer you some company every now and then,_ Sam said to Severus, the smirk never fading. _And remember, Harry, I am still nocturnal. I may not be around often at night._

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "But you're coming on the train with me, right?"

 _: Of course,_ Sam misted and flew at Harry and disappeared under the boy's robes. Harry felt the fox solidify before a tiny head boked out from the collar of his robes. _Ready to aboard the train._

Severus shook his head at the kitten sized fox. He used a finger to rub Sam's head before reaching up to cup Harry's cheek. He placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Have fun, Harry," Severus said.

Harry smiled before frowning.

"Are you sure it won't bother you if I'm not in your house?" Harry asked.

"We've had this talk. It won't bother me," Severus answered. "Stop worrying about it and go get on that train before it leaves without you."

Harry grinned at his father before throwing his arms around the man one last time. He felt Sam disappear and figured the fox probably misted to avoid being crushed. Severus returned the hug and he gave Harry one last kiss on the cheek before releasing his son. Harry felt Sam's weight return.

"Go on, now," Severus gave Harry a gentle push towards the train. "It's nearly eleven. I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Bye, Dad!" Harry said before taking off towards the train.

Harry found the compartment where had sat in the original reality. He had not seen Ron yet, but if he remembered correctly, the red headed boy should be appearing soon.

Sam crawled out of his robes and sat on the seat next to him, growing to the size of a normal fox.

 _: Excited for your first year?_

"You have no idea," Harry replied. "Maybe this time I can focus on school and high marks without having to worry about anything else or some madman out to kill me."

 _: I like having fewer enemies trying to kill me,_ Sam agreed.

Harry laughed.

"Excuse me?"

Harry and Sam looked at the boy poking his head into the compartment. Harry had to control himself from jumping out of his seat and greeting his old friend.

The boy looked at Sam nervously and back at Harry.

"Umm, hi, anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full," the boy asked.

"No, no one," Harry answered. "Come on in."

The boy smiled and sat across from Harry.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Snape."

"Hey, you're my brothers' friend. Fred and George?"

"Yeah, I invited them to my birthdays and helped them with pranks at school."

"You were almost invited to the twins' birthday party last year," Ron said. "We could have met sooner."

"Well, what happened?"

"They got in trouble with some prank and Mum grounded them. That's how they usually spend their birthdays. It doesn't help that they were born on April Fool's day."

 _: Ha, that explains a lot,_ Sam spoke up, laughing slightly. Sam enjoyed helping the twins cause mischief.

Ron stared at Sam with wide eyes and an open mouth before looking around the compartment wildly, then back at Sam.

"The – your fox? I-it talks?" Ron asked.

"Yes, this is Sam," Harry stroked Sam's back. "He's a kitsune."

"What's that mean?"

 _: It means I am a magical creature with three tails,_ Sam lifted his tails briefly before resting them on the seat.

"Whoa," Ron said. "I hear you in my head. Cool. So, are you . . . is he, like – uh – your familiar?"

"I guess," Harry said looking at Sam. The fox did not correct him, so Harry took that as a fine way to describe the relationship. "I have an owl, too, but she went to Hogwarts with my dad."

"That's right – Snape," Ron said, remembering Harry's last name. "You're Professor Snape's kid."

"Yeah," Harry said, not sure if Ron wouldn't like that about him.

"Will you be in Slytherin?"

"I don't know. My mum was a Gryffindor."

"Really? My whole family has been in Gryffindor. I'm sure that's where I'll end up. I mean, I have to, right? Can you imagine if I was in a different house from the rest of my family?"

Harry smiled, glad that Ron didn't seem too against him for being Severus Snape's son. But just to be sure . . .

"You don't mind that I'm Snape's son, do you?" Harry asked.

Harry felt Sam's eyes on him, and he was sure the fox probably had something to say about his lack of confidence in making friends. Harry was glad when Sam said nothing.

"I guess not," Ron answered, shrugging his shoulders. "You seem nice and you're my brothers' friend, so I don't see why it would matter."

"Thanks," Harry said. He wondered if Ron's answer would have been the same in the previous reality.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" A woman startled both boys.

"No, thanks," Ron held up a couple mushed up sandwiches. "I'm all set."

Harry smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out the coins his father had given him.

"As many as these can buy," Harry said.

The woman gladly took the sickles and began creating an assortment of candy and sweets.

 _: Really?_ Sam looked at him.

"What?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. He was sure nothing would happen on the train where he would need a couple emergency sickles. "We get a little of everything."

Ron watched as a table appeared before them and nearly half of the trolley's contents ended up on it.

"You're free to have as many as you'd like," Harry said as he grabbed a chocolate frog.

Ron didn't need a second invitation and he dug into the candy, the sandwiches forgotten. He opened a chocolate frog and looked at the card that came with it.

"Morgana again? I've got about six of her. Do you collect? I've got about five hundred cards but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

"Not really," Harry answered honestly. "I've saved a few cards but I usually get Dumbledore anyway. My dad is picky about the sugar I eat anyway so chocolate is usually saved for special occasions."

Harry opened the chocolate frog and grabbed it before it could hop away. He watched as Sam took a cauldron cake to enjoy. As Harry waited for the spell to wear off on his chocolate frog, he watched as something moved down Ron's shirt and onto the table. It was a brown rat. Harry stared at the rodent as it helped itself to a pumpkin pasty. Ron noticed Harry's staring.

"Oh, this is Scabbers, by the way," Ron said. "He belonged to Percy. He's an old rat, but that's only because Percy kept feeding him the leaves of a magic ivy plant which apparently can extend life. The ministry found out and kept asking Percy if he was experimenting on the rat. He was just a kid, then. So, the ministry agreed with my parents to just remove the ivy plants from around our house. We're not sure when the magic will wear off on him."

Harry stared at Scabbers as Ron told his story, trying to see the rat's toes.

"He's pretty useless, he sleeps more than anything, the lazy rat," Ron continued.

"May I see him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron seemed happy that Harry was interested in something as useless as Scabbers. "Go ahead, he's friendly – he won't bite."

Harry picked up the rat, looking at its furry face before studying the toes. Scabbers wasn't missing a single toe. It was a normal rat with accidentally extended life. Harry sighed with relief and smiled at Scabbers, stroking the rat on his head. He held Scabbers out to Sam.

"What do you think of him, Sam?"

 _: You do not want to hold a rat near my mouth, Harry_ , Sam said, turning his head away from the now squealing rat. He resisted the urge to lick his lips.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, stroking Scabbers to calm him before giving him back to Ron.

"Sorry for what?" Ron asked as Scabbers returned to his pumpkin pasty.

Harry looked at Sam before remembering that the fox could choose who could hear him when speaking through the mind. Sam must have only spoken to him, possibly to avoid upsetting Ron with the idea of eating Scabbers.

"Sam said something to me," Harry answered. "He can choose who hears him and who doesn't."

"Oh, what did he say?"

 _: That I could see the rat fine without him shoving it in my face,_ Sam said, giving a wide foxy smile at the glare Harry shot him.

Ron smiled at that.

"Hey, do you want to see a spell?" Ron asked, picking up Scabbers and pulling out his ash wand. "My brothers showed me a couple."

Harry remembered Fred and George telling him that they were teaching their younger brother 'spells.'

"Excuse me," a bushy brown haired girl with a bossy sort of voice said as she stepped into their compartment. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"No, I haven't seen one," Ron glanced at the floor before looking back up at the girl, who was staring at his wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." The girl watched intently.

"Er – all right," Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Ron waved his wand, but nothing happened to Scabbers who was busy with that pasty still. Ron shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it?"

The girl glanced over at Harry and her eyes fell on Sam.

"Aww, it's a fox," she cooed. She reached an arm out, but looked back at Harry. "May I?"

"Yeah, go on, he's a kitsune," Harry said.

"He's beautiful," the girl smiled and used both hands to massage Sam's neck and shoulders. "I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

As she was talking, Hermione had looked at Sam's three tails and briefly looked at the dragon tooth necklace the fox wore before nuzzling her nose against Sam's. The fox enjoyed the attention. She turned and looked at the boys, waiting for their names.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said, looking stunned at the girl who memorized all their course lessons.

"Harry Snape," Harry said then motioned towards the fox. "He's Sam."

"We have a Professor Snape," Hermione said. "Potions Master, I believe. Are you related?"

"He's my dad," Harry answered.

"Is he really?" Hermione smiled. "How exciting! Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Anyway, I better keep looking for Neville's toad. I see you're already changed, but you better get changed, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

Hermione addressed her last statement to Ron before leaving to continue her toad hunt.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron muttered. He put his wand away. "Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

Harry snorted, knowing somehow, they would all be friends later.

 _: I like her,_ Sam said. Harry smirked at Sam.

Before Harry could comment, three more people were entering their compartment. Harry looked over and saw Draco and two other boys standing on either side of him. _Oh no._

"There you are, Harry," Draco said, giving a sidelong glance at Ron which quickly turned into a sneer. "I've been looking for you."

"Hey, Draco," Harry forced a smiled, hoping this time around, Draco didn't start anything.

Ron gave a slight cough though it sounded a bit more like a snigger.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"Draco," Harry turned the attention back on him, "that's not very nice. You don't seem to mind the twins."

"That was for your birthdays," Malfoy said. "Come on, Harry, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, anymore. I can you help you there. This is Crabbe and this is Goyle."

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly.

Draco's smile turned into a frown.

"I'm sure you can, but," Draco glanced at Ron. "You don't want to keep hanging out with riffraff like the Weasleys, they'll start to rub off on you. A Snape deserves better."

"Say that again," Ron stood up, Harry following his lead. Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"What are you going to do, fight us?" Draco sneered at Ron.

"Draco, stop," Harry said. "No, no one wants to fight, just leave."

Draco glared at Harry. Harry was sure that Draco felt that he should be more welcomed to stay than Ron, considering they were cousins.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and it seems you still have some."

Goyle reached for a chocolate frog near Ron and Ron prepared to jump on him, but before he could touch Goyle, the large kid let out a horrible yell. Scabbers was hanging off his finger. Goyle swung Scabbers until the little rat flew off and hit the window.

"The Weasleys hang out around rats," Draco sneered. "What a perfect fit for a filthy, large family."

Ron turned even redder as he picked up Scabbers and held him close.

"Stop it, Draco," Harry shoved Draco hard, nearly knocking the boy into the two larger boys behind him. "Ron is my friend whether you like it or not, and if you mess with him, you mess with me."

Draco glared at Harry and took a step forward. However, before anyone did anything, a deep snarling filled the room. Everyone turned to look at the fox bearing his teeth. He was snarling loudly, but he only spoke to Harry and Draco telepathically.

 _: One more action from either of you and I will report this incident to your father and uncle. Now, end this before I do._

Draco and Harry stared at each other. Draco sighed and seemed to come to a decision first.

"You're friends with the Weasleys," Draco said, dully. "I can respect that."

Draco held out a hand to shake Harry's. Harry stared at his hand at first, surprised at the sudden truce. Was it because of their family relationship? Harry accepted the handshake.

"Weasley should get his robes on. We are almost there," Draco said. "By the way, you've got dirt on your nose, Weasley."

Ron rubbed at his nose as his face and ears turned red.

Draco rolled his eyes, and with that, all three boys left.

"Sorry, Ron," Harry said.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Well, Draco's my cousin."

"Oh. Well, you can't choose your family, now can you?"

Ron and Harry laughed.

* * *

Harry was nervous as he followed the other first years into the Great Hall. This was it, he would find out what house he belonged in. Harry's palms were sweaty as he listened to the sorting hat's song. As the hat was still singing, Harry looked over at his father at the teacher's table, silently wishing he could be up there with him, singing along to hat's song and silently guessing which house students might end up in as he usually did at the opening feast.

Harry caught his father's eyes, and the man gave a soft smile and winked at him. Harry felt a little tension leave his body at the gesture and smiled back at his father. He looked back at the sorting hat and tried to wipe his sweaty hands off on his robes.

Harry jumped at the sound of the student's applause and watched as the sorting hat bowed to each table. Harry hadn't even heard it finish.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry watched a little girl in pigtails stumble forward, put the hat on, and sit down on the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry watched as another girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, two into Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor – Harry snapped back into focus to see who it was – Lavender Brown. Harry heard the twins catcalling. His stomach was feeling queasier as names and houses were called. He realized this experience wasn't much different from his first in the alternate reality. Slytherin – Hufflepuff – Granger – Hermione?

Harry watched as Hermione ran to the stool eagerly and jammed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

Harry heard Ron groan, but Harry was happy for her. However, his stomach felt no better, and his hands would not dry off on his robes.

Neville Longbottom was called and he was sorted into Gryffindor, though he ran to the table with the hat still on his head, causing gales of laughter.

When Draco was called, the hat had barely touched his head when it shouted "Slytherin!"

Pleased, Draco joined Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table. Draco looked at him and smiled. Harry offered a small smile back. If Draco was happy, the Harry was happy for him. He just hoped Draco chose a better path to go down.

More names were called – many more names – it felt never-ending to Harry, listening to the hat cry out houses, the names of the people called, more houses, more names. Harry felt so sick to his stomach – if only the butterflies would stop fluttering around. When would his turn come? Why was it taking so long to call –

"Snape, Harry!"

Harry jumped and gasped as he heard his name.

He slowly stepped forward and lifted the hat up. Sitting down on the stool, he slowly lowered the hat on his head until he could no longer see.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear, like a whisper. "I remember you, and you remember me."

Harry frowned, wondering what the hat meant.

"I have sorted you before, young Harry Snape. Or wasn't it – Harry Potter?"

Harry gasped. _You know?_

"Of course, didn't you listen to my song? 'There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see.' From the moment I re-sorted Dumbledore himself, I knew. Now, tell me, where should I put you? Just as difficult as before. Now that you've been through Gryffindor, care to try Slytherin? As I've said before, you would do well in Slytherin."

 _I don't care,_ Harry thought, _I don't care where I am. I just want to be somewhere where I'm happy and where I can keep the friends I have and the ones I'll make and where my Dad will be proud of me. That's all I ask._

The hat was silent for a moment. Harry wondered if he did or said something wrong. He felt the butterflies flutter around in his stomach again. He was ready to just rip the hat off and walk out of the Great Hall and forget about being sorted completely when –

"Gryffindor!"

Harry let out a sigh of relief, glad to be done with the sorting. He heard the Gryffindor table cheer and he joined them, smiling. He did not, however, miss the look of disappointment on Draco's face. Harry couldn't bring himself to look at the teacher's table. If Draco looked so disappointed, surely his father would be, too.

He listened as the rest of the students were sorted and cheered with the table when Ron was sorted into Gryffindor.

 _: Congratulations on your sorting into Gryffindor,_ Sam said from wherever he was, probably in the forest hunting. _I'll see you later tonight._

 _Thanks, Sam,_ Harry thought. _See you later._

After Dumbledore gave his opening speech with his odd few words at the end, food appeared on the table. Harry still avoided looking up at his father, but he managed to get into lively conversations with Ron and even Nearly Headless Nick. After everyone had eaten desserts, Dumbledore stood once more and asked for everyone's attention.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. Harry watched the twins give Dumbledore 'okay' signs.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch," Dumbledore continued. "the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry frowned as Dumbledore looked right at him. Harry tried to remember why it had been out of bounds in his previous reality, but his mid was drawing a blank. His memories from the previous world tended to present themselves when they wanted to, not when he needed them. He could not remember why and his confused look seemed to be what Dumbledore was looking for because the Headmaster looked away.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Harry groaned. He did remember this part. Everyone began singing in different tunes, ending at different times until the last two singing were the twins, who chose to sing to a slow funeral march. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from bursting into laughter at the antics of the twins.

As they were finishing up, an origami bird landed in front of him. Harry unfolded the parchment and read its contents.

 _Come to our quarters when you are dismissed. Don't worry, I have the password to your tower. – Dad_

Harry gulped and looked up for the first time at the teacher's table at where his father usually sat. Only Severus wasn't there. He noticed Professor Quirrel, the original Muggle Studies professor who was now the DADA professor, wasn't wearing a turban, like he did in the original reality.

Harry looked back down at the note. What did his father want to talk about? Was the man really upset that his son wasn't in his house? Even after repeatedly telling Harry that he wouldn't be disappointed? Or was it about something else? Harry gulped, wondering if Sam had told Severus about the incident on the train. Harry felt those butterflies return to his stomach and it felt ten times worse now that his stomach was full of rich food.

Harry realized that everyone was standing and leaving the Great Hall. Harry slipped away from the Gryffindors and quickly walked to his father's quarters.

He slowed his walk the closer he got to his father's place. Harry kept thinking about what his father could possibly want him for. Severus had told him he'd be proud no matter what house he ended up in. Sam had congratulated him on ending up in Gryffindor. But, of course, the fox could have cared less which house he was in, so long as he could protect Harry.

This was his father: head of Slytherin House.

Why wouldn't the man want his only son in Slytherin?

Harry was so close now. He could hear Slytherins entering their common room further down the hall. He briefly wondered if it was safe for a firstie Gryffindor to be walking in Slytherin territory. Harry shook the thought out of his head. Of course, it would be fine. His father was a Slytherin and he had every right to visit his dad. And he walked down this hall several times as a child with no problems. What would change? Their quarters were just a few more steps away.

"What's this?" Harry heard a voice behind him.

Harry turned to see three older Slytherin kids, perhaps fourth or fifth years, walking down the hall towards him.

"Are you lost little Gryffindor?" one of the Slytherins said. He was the tallest and very well built.

The three boys surrounded him, backing him up into a wall.

"No," Harry answered, refusing to be intimidated. "I'm visiting my dad."

"Guys, just leave him alone," another of the boys said. "Let him see the professor or Snape will have your heads for messing with his kid."

"If Snape's your dad, how did you get in Gryffidor?" the third boy asked.

"None of your business," Harry said.

"What's your old man going to do if we mess with you, kid?" the tall boy said, towering over Harry, who hunched his shoulders a little. "Turn us into potion ingredients?"

"Highly likely," came a deep voice.

Harry smirked as all three Slytherins spun on their feet and stared at Severus, who was standing just outside his quarters. They all looked very nervous and fidgeted with the clasp on their robes.

"To your dormitory," Severus commanded, "before I start handing out detentions on the first night back. Go."

The three boys quickly ran down the hall and to the Slytherin entrance.

Harry looked at his father gratefully. Severus motioned inside with his head. Harry unglued himself from the wall and walked past his father inside. He stood and waited as his father shut the door, unsure if he should be nervous or not.

"First," Severus said, moving to sit on the sofa, "I'd like to congratulate you on your sorting into Gryffindor. I am very proud of you."

Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter away with relief. His father was happy for him, just like he said he would be. Harry beamed at Severus.

"Well?" Severus said. Harry frowned and Severus snorted. "Would you like to sit down and talk or do you suddenly prefer to stand?"

"Oh," Harry quickly crossed the room and sat down next to his father.

He sat up tall and looked up at his dad, resting his hands in his lap, ready for whatever discussion his father wanted to have. He bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers as he anxiously wondered if Severus knew about the incident on the train. Severus must have thought he looked too serious and tense.

"Come here, you!"

Severus grabbed his son in a headlock and gave his son a quick noogie.

"Dad!" Harry laughed, trying to wrestle his way out of his father's arm. "Let . . . go."

Harry broke free, though he was sure Severus had loosened up for him. He tried to wrap his arms around his father's neck so he could maintain a headlock himself. Before Harry could tighten his arms, Severus lowered his head out of his grip, leaned down, and wrapped his arms around Harry's legs. The man then stood and Harry let out a surprised yell as he found himself hanging over his father's shoulder.

Harry laughed uncontrollably as Severus spun him. Just as he was starting to get dizzy and his stomach was starting to hurt from the laughter, Harry felt a hand on his back and he was flipped off his father's shoulders and dropped on to the couch.

He laughed at his father's smirking face as the man stood over him. Severus shook his head before lifting Harry's legs and sitting back down on the couch. Harry sat crisscrossed and smiled at his dad, still trying to catch his breath and control his laughter. Severus's smirk turned into a concerned look.

"Is there a reason you refused to look at me after you were sorted?" Severus asked.

So, that's what his father wanted to talk about.

Harry's laughter quickly died and he studied the design of the sofa, pulling on a loose loop of thread. His father's hand gently grabbed his and pushed it away from the thread.

"Don't do that – you'll pull it," Severus said. He rested his arm on the back of the sofa, staring at Harry as he waited for an answer.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He felt stupid for not believing that his father wouldn't be happy for him no matter what. He shrugged his shoulders as he stared at the swirly patterns on the couch.

"Well, that certainly doesn't answer the question," Severus observed. "Did you think that I would be angry with you for being sorted into Gryffindor?"

"I thought you might be disappointed," Harry answered honestly. "Draco was. I saw him."

"After everything we've talked about," Severus said, "you still believed that I would be upset if you weren't in Slytherin."

"I'm sorry," Harry glanced up at his father before staring down again.

Severus sighed.

"Harry," Severus began slowly, "you are my son. I love you for who you are and what you'll become. Not for the house you are put in. I am not sure how else to make you see that, but you have got to stop doubting that it's the truth. I don't want you thinking that you have to be exactly like me or like the same things I do just because you're my son."

"I know," Harry said. Harry remembered something Ron said. "But we are family, and Ron's whole family was in Gryffindor, so I guess I thought –"

"Both of Mr. Weasley's parents were Gryffindor, son. As were all his brothers. Siblings tend to take after each other. You, however, have a Slytherin dad and a Gryffindor mum. That does create quite the conflict, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it would."

"I have to be honest, you are very much like your mother. You will do well in Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and then looked down at the sofa. He had to tell his father.

"The hat said I would do well in Slytherin, too. I think it wanted to put me there."

"Is that so?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his son. "I remember that the hat took a while to sort you."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, still looking down. "I told the hat that I didn't care where it put me, just as long as I'm happy and can keep my friends and where you'll be proud of me."

"Interesting," Severus smiled at his son. He reached out and lifted Harry's chin so his son was finally looking at him. He held the boy's emerald eyes for a few seconds before saying, "I would have asked the hat to put you in the same place, son."

Harry smiled and moved over to hug his father. After a moment, the two pulled apart.

"So, how was the train?" Severus asked.

For the next half hour, Severus and Harry talked about the train, the boat ride to Hogwarts, Hermione, and Ron and his rat. Harry let slip that Scabbers bit Goyle after the large boy tried to steal some of their candy, which led to Severus asking many questions and Harry revealing the whole incident with Draco. Severus wasn't very happy about the way Harry had handled it, but was glad Sam had stopped it. After Harry talked to Severus about how nervous he was for the sorting and all the good food he ate, Severus decided it was time to head up to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry continued chatting as they walked up the stairs. It was past curfew, so Severus decided to escort his son to the tower. Severus listened to his son's babbling, smiling down at him, though he missed half of whatever the boy was talking about.

Finally, they arrived to Gryffindor Tower, and they stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"I'm going to miss our evening conversations, son," Severus said.

"Me too," Harry responded, realizing that he enjoyed having his father to talk to about his days.

Severus pulled Harry into a strong embrace and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you, son," Severus said. "Now, go get some sleep, you have a busy week ahead of you. Your password is 'Caput Draconis.'"

"I love you, too, Dad," Harry said. He gave the Fat Lady the password, but before the portrait swung shut, he looked back at his father. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Severus responded.

Harry found his dormitory easily. All the other boys were passed out in their beds. Harry found the bed that had his trunk at the foot. There was also a large dog bed next to his. Sam refused to sleep in a bed with someone. Like a dog – the fox would say. He quickly changed into pajamas and crawled under the blankets. His eyes had almost shut when he saw a white mist fly into the room. Harry smiled as the fox solidified and nosed the dog bed before pawing at it. Once Sam was satisfied, he laid down on it.

Harry reached down and stroked Sam's back until his eyes refused to stay open, and he soon fell asleep with his arm dangling off the bed.

Sam stood and used his nose to guide Harry's arm onto the bed, then he pulled the blanket up further over Harry before returning to his own bed.

Sam never fell asleep, just laid there alert and attentive.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have posted a new story that goes with this one - like a novella take-off kind of thing. Look for in my profile.

To Destroy a Second Chance - After Harry mistakenly reveals to his father, Severus Snape, that another reality had existed prior to the Second Chances Reality, Harry finds himself thrown back into the previous world. What's worse, Harry has upset the time continuum, and in order to correct itself, those who do not belong must die. Will Harry find a way back to his beloved reality, or will he die trying?

Go find out what happens!


	28. First Week at Hogwarts

Thank you for the great reviews everyone! Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Harry felt that his first week of classes pretty much mirrored his first week in the previous reality. History of magic was still the most boring class, taught by the only ghost professor in the school, Professor Binns. Harry struggled to stay awake his first day, as did Ron. Hermione, who still wasn't officially their friend, easily kept herself awake as she took pages of notes. Harry found that he was mixing up names in his own notes.

Herbology with Professor Sprout was a bit more exciting. Harry found that he could pay better attention in this class, with all the fun plants and fungi. Charms was just as exciting, as was transfiguration.

Harry had stopped by his father's office Monday night to tell Severus about his first day of classes. Severus had told Harry that after he had dropped his son off at Gryffindor tower, Professor McGonagall had practically rubbed in his face that she had Harry Snape and what a Gryffindor she was going to make Harry. Harry laughed as Severus warned him not to become like the other brainless lions.

Still, Professor McGonagall's class was fun, despite the stern teacher. The first day McGonagall warned them of the dangers and complexities of Transfiguration, then set them off trying to turn a match into a needle.

Harry struggled with the task. For the fifth time, he waved his wand over the needle and watched as the match merely turned silver with a red tip. He growled in frustration.

"Stay calm, Mr. Snape," McGonagall said as she passed his desk. "Be patient and try again."

Harry sighed and looked over at Ron. The redhead waved his wand and the match flipped itself over. Ron shrugged at Harry.

"Well done, Miss Granger!" Came McGonagall's voice.

Everyone looked over to where Hermione sat. McGonagall held up the silver, pointy needle.

"You see, class," McGonagall said, "the match has gone silver and has a sharp point. Good job, Miss Granger, keep up the good work. The rest of you keep practicing."

"Look who's showing off, again," Ron whispered to Harry. "Every class so far. 'Good job, Miss Granger,' 'ten points to Miss Granger,' I bet she does nothing but study. I wonder if she has any friends."

"Ron, be quiet," Harry hushed him. "Some people will be better at this magic stuff than us."

"I guess so," Ron sighed. "All my brothers are."

Harry felt a bit guilty for rebuking Ron.

"We'll get there," Harry promised. "We just have to keep practicing."

Harry waved his wand over the match again, but by the end of class, his match in no way resembled a needle.

Astronomy class was fun, Harry got to stay up past midnight, though his father advised that he take a quick nap before heading up to the Astronomy Tower. Harry, of course, chose to play Wizard's Chess with Ron until class. That left him rather tired the next day.

When Defense Against the Dark Arts came around, Harry was really excited to see if the class would be better than in the previous world. He had no memory of any defensive magic from the previous world and he was excited to relearn everything.

However, his excitement quickly died as he discovered that Professor Quirrell seemed prepared to teach the class the same way in both realities. The only real difference was that Quirrell no longer wore a turban and the room no longer smelled like garlic. Yet, Quirrell still stuttered. It was odd to Harry. It had been an act in the previous world, Harry was sure of it. Why was the man stuttering now?

"So, what did you think of P-p Professor Quirrell?" Ron smirked while they were eating dinner in the Great Hall.

"I th-think he's very b-boring," Harry answered, smiling. "If we l-learn anything at all, it'll be a m-m-miracle."

Ron laughed.

Harry bit into a chicken leg before taking bites of mac and cheese. Harry enjoyed eating what he liked and wanted for a change, though he made sure to put at least one tolerable vegetable on his plate. On Monday, while eating dinner, a mixture of broccoli and cauliflower appeared on his vegetable free plate. Harry swung his head up to the teacher's table and looked at his father, who lifted a challenging eyebrow. Harry glared at his father, but since he found that he couldn't leave his seat, he ate the flavorless cauliflower and dry broccoli, and whatever spell his father had him on lifted so he could leave.

Tonight, he would eat steamed carrots. At least they were better than any greens offered.

"What classes do we have tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Double potions with the Slytherins," Ron answered. "I hear your dad favors his house. Is it true?"

"He does a little," Harry answered semi-honestly. "But he is always fair when he grades and all. He's not that bad."

"That's good," Ron sighed. "Wish McGonagall favored us. She just had to give out homework in the first week of classes."

"Yeah, no one else has done that yet," Harry agreed. "I hope Dad doesn't."

"Don't look now, but my brothers are kidnapping your fox," Ron said.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Fred and George cornering an unhappy fox. Sam snarled at the twins, but his ears were pivoted to the sides, indicating he was more uncomfortable and wary than he was angry. The twins smirked before George flicked the looped end of a rope around Sam's neck. Sam looked at the rope with disdain, baring his teeth at it, before he huffed indignantly, his ears dropping more and his tails flicking stiffly as he submitted to his fate. The twins dragged Sam out of the Great Hall to plot some mischief.

Harry laughed and wondered if he should follow them and free Sam. However, Sam had gotten used to the twins attempts at catching him and usually just went along with their jokes and games. But he never backed them up if the boys got in trouble.

So far during the week, Sam had followed Harry to some classes, slept in the dormitory during others, and ate a lot of food at every meal. Harry wondered how the fox wasn't chubby like some muggle dogs he had seen.

"Should we go help him?" Ron asked.

"He'll be fine," Harry answered. "If he really didn't want to go with them, he would have flown away."

"Good to hear," Ron said.

When dinner ended and everyone left the Great Hall, Harry headed in the opposite direction of Gryffindor tower.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To visit my dad," Harry answered.

"You've done that all week."

"I'm not loaded with homework and stuff to study for yet, so I want to see him while I still can."

"Good point," Ron agreed. "See you later tonight, then."

Harry walked to his and his father's quarters as he had done almost all week. As he made a sharp turn, he ran right into another student. Their heads collided, thankfully not too hard, and Harry winced in pain, his eyes closing.

"Ow," they both groaned.

Harry looked at the other person, ready to apologize. He realized it was Draco.

"Harry," Draco glared, rubbing at his head. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry, Draco," Harry said, still rubbing at his own head.

"Apology accepted. What are you doing down here?"

"Seeing my dad."

"Oh," Draco looked at his feet for a moment. "Must be nice to have your dad here with you."

"A little. Do you miss your dad?"

"And mum. I just spoke to Uncle Sev and he said that I should try owling them. That might make me less homesick."

Harry smiled at Draco, glad to hear that his father had helped him.

"I can walk to the owlery with you, tomorrow after potions class. We can visit our owls," Harry suggested.

"Sounds great," Draco smiled. "And we can talk about our dorms and classes."

"Yeah, after potions class meet me outside the Great Hall and we'll go."

"Outside the Great Hall. I'll see you there."

Harry smiled and the two kids went separate ways. Harry finally arrived at his quarters and found his father in the living room, sitting in an armchair with a stack of essays. The sight surprised Harry and he wondered when his father had assigned work or where he had even gotten the essays.

"Evening, son," Severus greeted.

"You're grading papers already?" Harry asked as he stood in front of his father, frowning at the pile.

"Summer assignments," Severus looked up at his son. "You'll be handing them in as well in your next year."

"Yippee for me," Harry said, sitting on the couch so he could look at his dad.

"How were today's classes?"

"Okay," Harry shrugged. "I struggled a bit with changing a match into a needle."

"Transfiguration is a hard class."

"Yeah, but Hermione managed to do it. She's done everything almost perfectly all week."

"Everyone learns at different paces, son. With more practice, you'll be changing matches to needles in your sleep in no time."

"I wish," Harry laughed. "Charms was okay. Professor Flitwick just talked for the most part. Defense against the dark arts was a bit boring."

Severus looked up at that. Harry knew his father was greatly interested in that particular class.

"It's an important class, I expect you to do well in it," the man said.

"I will," Harry nodded, "but it wasn't very exciting."

"Perhaps it'll be more exciting when you do practical work, but do not expect it to be that way all the time."

"I won't. I don't think P-p Professor Quirrell will make it fun all the time," Harry laughed.

"Harry," Severus gave his son a disapproving look.

"Sorry," Harry lost his laughter, looking down. He had forgotten he was speaking to his father, not a friend.

"I raised you better than that," Severus scolded. "You know to be respectful to your professors."

"I know," Harry said, his cheeks burning at the chastisement. "I won't do that again."

"You better not," Severus looked back at his grading, scanning the paper to see where he had left off.

Harry felt as though he was distracting his father from his work. Severus was hardly looking at him. The first few nights, they had both sat on the couch with cups of tea and biscuits in front of them as Harry shared his day's events. Severus would wrap an arm around him and give Harry his full attention. Now, Severus actually had work to do and his attention had to be on grading the essays.

"How was the rest of your day?" Severus asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. "What did you do for the afternoon?"

"I just played Wizard's Chess with Ron and talked to Sam," Harry watched as his father made a long comment on a student's paper with a red quill. Severus never looked up at him. Harry looked down at his hands as he clasped and unclasped them. "I'll have flying lessons soon to fill in my Thursday afternoons. I'm excited for those. I'll be the best on broom." Harry smiled at his father.

"Mmm-hmm," Severus commented.

Harry frowned. When Severus did that noise, it usually meant he was only half listening.

"We haven't even opened our books yet," Harry admitted, watching his father. "None of them. Not for a single class."

Severus was scribbling down another long comment on the same student's essay. Harry bit his lip.

"I may never open the textbooks at all," Harry continued. "I don't think I'll need them. I'm smart. You told me that all the time. Smarter than half of your first years in potions."

Severus had not commented or looked up from his papers. Harry felt frustrated and tears began to fill his eyes. His father's work was more important than his chitchat, he shouldn't be distracting his father.

"Do you want me to leave?" Harry asked.

"Excuse me?" Severus finally looked up from his grading.

"Do you want me to go?" Harry asked again. "You haven't been listening to a thing I've said."

"I've been listening, Harry,"

"Then what did I tell you?"

"You . . ." Severus frowned and looked down at the papers, realizing his son was correct. Severus sighed and set his quill down. He had been so absorbed in his work that he had unconsciously tuned out his only son. "I'm sorry, Harry, I guess I've been hearing you without actually listening to what you were saying."

"I can go if I'm bothering you," Harry said, glancing at the door.

"You're not, son," Severus shook his head. "Not at all. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way – that was not my intention. I enjoy having you down here with me and I love hearing you talk. Come here."

Severus dropped the stack of essays on the floor and held out his arms. Harry stood and walked into his father's arms and found himself lifted into Severus's lap. He rested his head on the strong shoulder, happy for the attention. Severus hugged his son and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, prepared to fully listen to what his boy was saying.

"Now, I did hear something about flying lessons," Severus smiled. "Are you excited for those?"

"Of course," Harry smiled back. "I'm going to be the best in the sky!"

"No showing off," Severus felt the need to say. "And no dangerous stunts."

"Yes, Dad," Harry smirked mischievously.

"I'm serious."

"Me, too."

"Hmm," Severus gave his son a critical look. "I'll be watching you."

Harry laughed at the statement. Severus snorted and ruffled his son's hair.

"I'm excited for your class, too," Harry smiled up at Severus, feeling warm and comfortable in his father's arms.

"I'm excited to have you in my class. I'll actually have a student who knows what he's doing."

"Hermione will know what she's doing it."

"Little Miss Know-it-all? I'm sure she will. She's been the talk among my colleagues."

"She's smart. She earned Gryffindor a lot of points already."

Harry fought against a yawn as his father stroked his hair.

Severus could feel his son relaxing more and more in his arms. He noticed the yawn that tried to escape from his son's mouth, but Harry forced his mouth shut. Severus snorted and looked around the living room, noticing Sam's empty dog bed. The fox had reappeared a few times during the week to sleep in that bed in attempts to escape annoying, hyper kids.

"I don't believe I've seen Sam this evening," Severus said.

"Fred and George kidnapped him," Harry informed, snuggling into his father, his eyes feeling heavy.

"Did they?" Severus gave a loud burst of laughter, Harry laughing as well. "Should I be concerned?"

"I think he'll be fine," Harry curled into his father more, snuggling deeper into the man's chest. He closed his eyes, exhausted from the busy week and lack of sleep due to staying up late for Astronomy class. Perhaps he should have taken his father's advice and slept a bit before class.

"I think you should probably head back to your dorm," Severus suggested, patting Harry's back. "You're falling asleep on me."

"Yep," Harry agreed, not moving the slightest. "I'm getting up. I'm walking to the door. I'm (yawn) leaving. Night, Dad."

Severus chuckled. Harry felt a kiss placed on his temple before he was lifted in his father's arms and carried to his room. He was laid down on the bed and he felt his clothes shift and feel lighter. His father must have transfigured them into pajamas. Harry snuggled into his pillow and a blanket was tucked around him. A hand ran through his hair briefly.

"I guess you're crashing here, tonight," Severus said from somewhere above. "Goodnight, baby." Another soft kiss fell on his cheek as Harry slowly drifted off.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked the next morning at breakfast. "You never came back from your dad's."

"I fell asleep there," Harry answered, pouring sugar over his porridge. "I guess I was super tired. Sorry if I kept you up waiting."

"Oh, that's alright, mate. I forgot you had a room down there. Ready for potions with the Slytherins?"

"I guess," Harry tasted his porridge and decided that it needed cinnamon.

He reached for a jar of cinnamon only for it to move out of his reach. Harry blinked before looking up at the teacher's table. He met his father's eyes and the man shook his head at him, frowning.

Harry huffed and reached for the jar again. This time, the jar flew to the other end of the table. Harry glared at his father, who glared right back. Harry looked down at his porridge after a couple seconds, unable to match his father's glare intensity. A banana appeared next to his bowl. Harry sighed.

"Blimey, mate," Ron said. "Your father really is picky about the sugar you eat."

"Yes, he is," Harry said as he took a bite of the sugary food, pointedly ignoring the fruit completely.

"Still glad to have him around at school?"

"Maybe a little less glad right now."

Mail arrived and Hedwig appeared with a note. Harry opened it to see that it was from Hagrid. He offered Hedwig a bit of toast as he read that Hagrid wanted to see him that afternoon for a cup of tea.

"Hey, do you have a quill I can borrow?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, here," Ron looked through his bag and handed Harry a quill.

Harry quickly wrote down that he would love to see Hagrid on the back of the note and sent Hedwig off.

Breakfast ended, and Harry decided that there would be no harm in eating the banana since he was still a bit hungry. He was excited for his first potions class with his father. He wanted to show Severus that he was, indeed, smarter than most of his students when it came to potion making. Hermione would probably be his only competition.

He and Ron arrived at the potions classroom before most of the class since Harry insisted on being early. Severus was at the desk in the room, but didn't look up when Harry and Ron arrived. Hermione sat at the same table as they did, offering a shy smile to Harry who smiled back, inviting her to take the seat. Ron looked annoyed. By the time the class was full, Severus finally spoke and took roll call. When he finished, he stood from his desk and faced the class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class," Severus began in barely more than a whisper, forcing everyone to listen to his words. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I'm sure many of you will hardly believe this is magic at all. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron . . ."

As Severus continued talking, Harry began quickly writing in his notebook – the same notes he had taken in the previous reality when Severus had called him out for not paying attention. He nudged Ron to look at his notes, just as his father got to the 'bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses' part. Ron looked at Harry's notes, up at Severus, then back at the notes and sniggered.

"Heard this enough?" Ron mouthed to Harry. Harry held back a snort.

"If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," Harry mouthed back to Ron, matching the pace of his father as Severus said the same words.

Harry and Ron barely contained their snorts.

A cleared throat sounded through the silent room. Harry and Ron stopped laughing and looked at Severus, who was glaring at them. Harry mouthed 'sorry' to him. Severus narrowed his eyes at them.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus finally said.

 _Oh, no_ , Harry thought.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione shot her hand into the air, Harry a split second behind her. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled before looking back at Severus. Harry learned that his father called on at least one unsuspecting student in each class to show the importance of reading ahead and being prepared for potions. It was unfair in Harry's opinion, but he wasn't going to tell his father that.

Severus ignored both hands waving in the air.

Ron looked stump, glancing at Harry briefly.

"I don't know, sir," Ron answered.

"Let's try again," Severus continued. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as far as it would go. Harry had to think for a moment, recalling what his father had told him before he waved his hand a bit more frantically in the air, hoping to take the attention off his friend.

"I don't know, sir," Ron said again, swallowing.

Severus continued to ignore the waving hands.

"Did you even open a book before coming to class?" Severus sneered. "What is the difference, Mr. Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione stood up with her hand stretching towards the ceiling. Harry remained in his seat, but waved his hand around again.

Ron shrugged and looked at Harry with a pleading look. Feeling the need to do something, Harry spoke up.

"He doesn't know, sir," Harry said, "Why don't you try asking someone who does, like Hermione or me?"

A few people laughed and Harry saw Draco flash him an 'are-you-crazy?' look.

"Silence," Severus growled, his eyes focusing on his son. Severus walked towards them. "Sit down, silly girl." Hermione sat in her seat, her hand dropping in her lap. Severus grabbed Harry's arm and pushed it down, pinning it to the table. "If you don't mind, Mr. Snape, I will choose who answers my questions."

Severus gave Harry a warning glare before releasing his arm and standing in front of Ron.

"For your information, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, "asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?"

As everyone rummaged for quills and parchment, Severus stood in front of Harry, leaning down so he could whisper in his ear. "Watch yourself, young man. Another outburst like that and I will take points."

"Yes, sir," Harry whispered back, his cheeks coloring.

Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look. Harry glanced around the classroom to see if anyone had watched the interaction, but everyone else was busy scribbling down what Severus had said, others trying to remember and looking at friends notes.

Soon, everyone was in pairs and mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Harry helped Ron a lot with the potion, having witnessed his father and several first years brew the potion several times. Harry and Ron talked about other topics, such as quidditch and which team was the best until Severus appeared behind them.

"Focus on your potion, not trivial matters," Severus said. "Mr. Snape, have Mr. Weasley crush the snake fangs."

"Yes, sir," Harry and Ron chorused.

Harry handed Ron the snake fangs to crush with the pestle, knowing he had crushed many ingredients under his father's watchful eye. Halfway through making the potion, a loud hissing filled the dungeon, along with clouds of acid green smoke. Harry spun around to see that Neville had melted Seamus's cauldron. How could he have forgotten that that had happened in the previous world. He could have been able to have prevented it this time around. Neville was drenched in the disaster and the boy moaned as angry red boils sprang up all over him. He saw his father storm his way toward Neville.

In this reality, Neville's parents were still in St. Mungo's, but because of being driven insane by a wizard that had supported Voldemort and wanted to finish what the defeated dark lord had started. The wizard had been arrested for torturing the Longbottoms', who had set off to stop him. Neville's life had not changed by much. Dumbledore had once said that some things were just meant to be.

"Idiot boy!" Severus snapped and cleared the spilled potion with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over him.

"Don't call him that – it was an accident!" Harry exclaimed. Severus spun around to look at him. "It's his first time making a potion and it was a small mistake – that doesn't make him an idiot."

There was a loud chorus of 'ooos' throughout the class, mostly from the Slytherin side. Draco seemed to smirk at Harry and shake his head at him.

"Get back to work," Severus told the class. "You – take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing."

"Yes, sir," Seamus said, dragging Neville away.

"Two points from Gryffindor, Mr. Snape," Severus stated.

"That's not fair!" Harry exclaimed. He felt Ron kick him from behind their cauldron. Harry looked at Ron and figured that he probably should stop.

"And you will stay after class," Severus growled, narrowing his eyes at his son.

"Yes, sir."

Severus turned and began surveying other students' potions, criticizing them for every small detail that was off.

Harry felt angry at his father for taking the points, but he and Ron worked for the next hour and accomplished an almost perfect cure for boils potion.

"I'll wait for you in the hall, then we'll walk down to Hagrid's," Ron smiled.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

After everyone had left and it was just him and his father left, Severus strode towards Harry with a hard look in his eyes. Harry understood what that meant.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Harry jumped out of his seat and backed up a bit.

Severus paid no mind to Harry's apology. He grabbed Harry's arm, turned the boy easily, and swatted him hard across the rear. Harry's eyes closed as tears stung his eyes. Severus turned him back around.

"Your first day in my class and twice you had the nerve to cause a scene," Severus growled, keeping a hold on Harry's arm so that he could pull his son close as he leaned down and glared at Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry whined, trying to pull away from his father's stern face. "You weren't being fair."

"I don't have to be, but that doesn't give you any right to misbehave. You know how I run my class – you've seen me handle students before. Why should I change how I do so now when it keeps most students safe from accidents like the one Mr. Longbottom caused?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. He knew potions could be dangerous, just as he had seen with Neville, but his father's treatment still seemed unfair. But he knew Severus wasn't going to change how he ran the classroom. Harry looked down to avoid his father's eyes, using his free hand to rub his still stinging bottom.

"I gave you a warning during class, young man," Severus said. "I cannot show you any favoritism or allow you to behave so rebelliously in my class just because you're my son. If you ever speak out like that again, I will not hesitate to punish you then and there in front of your classmates, do you hear me!"

Severus knew it was an empty threat and he probably shouldn't have said it. He'd never humiliate his son in such a way. Severus regretted saying it when Harry's eyes widened and his cheeks turned as red as his friend's hair. Harry tried to pull away from his father's grip with a new fury, tears of frustration and embarrassment trailing down his cheeks.

"No!" Harry said. "Don't do that – I'll never talk to you again! Ever! I'll hate you forever! Let me go!"

"Harry, stop," Severus said in a gentle tone, his anger from before disappearing. He didn't let go of his son's arm. "I didn't mean that. I would never do that to you, son. Calm down."

Harry felt a bit of relief from the statement, but the fact that his father had even made the threat still angered him. He hoped his father stayed true to his word and never followed through on punishing him with an audience watching. How embarrassing. Harry rubbed at his cheeks, his father still gripping his arm but not as tightly as before.

"I'll admit my anger got the best of me," Severus said. "I shouldn't have said that. But I need you to work with me and try to hold back any remarks during class, alright? If you have a problem with something that I said or did during class, see me afterwards or come down to our quarters and we'll talk. I cannot, however, have you making a scene and having other students believing it's okay to act out in a potentially dangerous class. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, rubbing at the last of his tears.

Severus sighed through his nose and brushed hair out of Harry's face.

"I believe your friend is waiting for you outside," Severus said. "Come talk to me, tonight, alright?"

Harry nodded and took a moment to remove any trace of tears from his face.

"Come give me a hug before you leave," Severus said, opening his arms.

Harry ran into them, happy to leave the classroom on a happier note. Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"I'm sorry for acting out in class," Harry said.

"I forgive you," Severus smiled down at him. "I understand it must have been rather hard not to. We'll work on it." Severus gave Harry a kiss before letting go.

"Okay, see you later, Dad!" Harry ran out to the hall where Ron was waiting.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked as he stood up from where he sat against the wall.

"Yeah, it's good," Harry said. "Dad wasn't happy with me, but we worked it out. Ready to go to Hagrid's?"

* * *

The two boys found themselves at Hagrid's hut, knocking at the door. Harry felt as though he was forgetting to do something, something important. He shrugged it off as he heard Fang bark. While Hagrid struggled with Fang for a moment, Harry remembered something about the owlery, but the thought disappeared quickly and he gave up trying to remember whatever it was his mind struggled with.

"Come in, make yerselves at home," Hagrid said, letting the big dog go so Fang could greet Ron and Harry, jumping up on Ron to lick his ears.

"This is Ron," Harry introduced to Hagrid who was boiling water for tea and putting rock cakes on a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid said, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I better not have ter chase yeh away from the forest like yer twin brothers."

"You won't," Ron promised. "I'm not suicidal."

Harry laughed at the statement.

Harry and Ron pretended to enjoy the big lumps with raisins that Hagrid called a rock cake. Ron sparked a conversation with Hagrid about Charlie while Harry spotted a daily prophet lying on the table. The article was about the break-in at Gringotts. It was an old paper and Harry remembered his father reading it one night during the summer.

"My dad was talking about that," Harry mentioned to the paper.

"Severus was talkin' about it ter yeh?" Hagrid gave Harry a suspicious look.

"No, I walked in his study one night during the summer and he said that he couldn't believe there was a second one. He was looking at that article. What is there a second of?"

"Now tha' is none o' yer business, Harry," Hagrid said.

"But," Harry wanted to know what everyone was so concerned about. It had to be related to the forbidden third-floor corridor. "Is that why the third-floor corridor is forbidden? Is the thing here?"

"No more questions, Harry," Hagrid said sternly. "It's none o' yer business. Leave it a' tha'."

Harry wasn't happy to drop the subject but he began talking to Hagrid about his first week of learning.

After talking to Hagrid about how his classes had been going, Harry and Ron made their way back to Hogwarts. Harry tried to remember what had been stolen in the previous reality. His memories seemed distant, as if they may never present themselves. He had lived so long in this reality that the previous world was becoming a distant memory.

Harry walked towards his quarters to talk with his father about what a great week he had had. He wanted to make up for his behavior in his dad's class as well. Harry turned a corner and smirked as he remembered colliding with Draco the other night.

His eyes flew open.

He knew what he had forgotten now. He missed his meeting with Draco. They were supposed to go to the owlery together! Harry ran to the rest of the way to his father's place, hoping for some advice on how to make it up to Draco.

* * *

Tell me what your thoughts are! Hope it was good.


	29. A Truce with Draco

To all those wonderful reviews I couldn't PM, thank you so much! Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment!

* * *

Harry tried to keep up with the quick strides of Professor McGonagall as he followed her through the halls of Hogwarts. He hoped McGonagall would at least hear his side of the story. Draco had jumped on his broom first and he had thrown Neville's Remembrall. Harry had only been defending his fellow Gryffindor friend.

It was the third week of school. Potions classes were still rough on the Gryffindors but Harry enjoyed challenging and pushing his father. Harry had learned that his father would allow a little rebellion and contest but there was only so far Harry could push before his father set the foot down. Harry had quickly learned where that line was drawn. He was also improving in his other classes. He had finally managed the match to a needle and he could keep himself awake through half of Binns class.

Even so, he had tried to apologize to Draco for forgetting the trip to the owlery, but Draco had ignored him in the halls, Great Hall, and even in classes. Harry gave up on trying to approach Draco and decided to leave the boy to sulk. Harry wondered if he should talk to his father about Draco but decided against it.

During his first flying lessons, Neville had ended up losing control of his broom, like the first reality incident. While Madam Hooch took Neville to the infirmary, she had given orders to stay on the ground. Draco had taken off with Neville's Remembrall and practically baited someone to come take it from him. Harry had taken the bait and Draco seemed even more angry at him before throwing the Remembrall. Harry had dived after it and McGonagall had seen him.

McGonagall moved swiftly through the halls and Harry struggled to keep up with her. He hoped that she wasn't taking him to the headmaster for punishment. Would he be expelled? Or was she taking him to Madam Hooch to explain that he had not followed orders? Harry figured that without his 'fame' status like he had in the original world, there was nothing saving him from the rules this time around.

As they turned a corner, they ran right into Severus Snape, who stopped them from moving much further.

"I would like to speak with my son," Severus said, crossing his arms and glaring down at Harry.

Harry gulped, knowing what that look meant. His father did not like the stunt he had pulled.

"Well, you see," McGonagall began, "I'd like to speak with Harry as well, but we can all discuss this if you'd like to join us."

"I believe Harry would prefer the privacy. Besides, I'm sure your talk with him can wait." Severus reached for Harry but McGonagall grabbed Harry's arm first and pulled him out of Severus's reach.

"I'm afraid yours will have to wait, you see, he has such a natural talent for flying. I mean, the way he handled that broom . . ."

"Yes, he does seem to have a natural talent and he nearly flattened himself on the field, not to mention that he wasn't supposed to be on a broom anyway." Severus reached for Harry's other arm and pulled the boy towards him.

"He may have broken a rule, but so did your little Slytherin." McGonagall pulled Harry back.

"And he will be dealt with accordingly." Severus pulled again and the tug-o-war continued. Harry felt like a ragdoll between the two professors. His arms were starting to hurt.

"I believe I got to Harry before you so I should talk with him first."

"He's my son!"

"And he's in my house! I need him to meet with Mr. Wood immediately, he is the perfect match for a seeker position."

"What!" Severus didn't pull on Harry's arm this time but he didn't let go either. "What are you talking about?"

"Putting Harry on the quidditch team, of course! What did you think I wanted to talk to him about?"

Harry felt excitement course through him. He'd get on the team again! He was sure he would need his father's permission this time but he knew he could win over his father's approval quite easily. If only he hadn't broken a rule and was facing a punishment first.

"He's a first year!" Severus exclaimed.

"I'm sure a few exceptions can be made," McGonagall waved a hand dismissively. "You saw the way he flew! This is just what he needs – a little extracurricular activity."

"You've got to be kidding me! No, I forbid this. Give me my son!"

Severus tugged on Harry's arm and the tug-o-war started up again. Harry groaned.

"Oh, come on, Severus, be reasonable!"

"I do not want my eleven-year-old son playing a potentially dangerous game. He can wait until next year like all the other students and actually try out for the team."

"You just don't want Gryffindor to finally beat your house. Harry will be fine, he'll wear protective gear and everything."

"I can't believe your rewarding him for breaking a rule and nearly killing himself! And I already said no, I don't want him on the team."

"He was nowhere near killing himself, Severus, you're overreacting. What if your son wants to play for the team? You're not even taking his opinion into consideration."

"I'm taking his safety into consideration!"

"Ow!" Harry finally shouted after being tugged roughly both ways for a while. "You're both hurting me. Let me go!"

The two professors released Harry. He rubbed at his arms and glared at both professors.

"Why don't we ask Harry?" McGonagall suggested. "Harry, would you like to play for your team? Possibly as seeker?"

Harry felt excitement rush through him once more and he smiled and nodded, forgetting about the pain in his arms. McGonagall smiled smugly at Severus, who glared in return.

"There you have it," she said. "He's playing."

"Of course, he's going to say yes," Severus retorted, crossing his arms. "What quidditch obsessed child would say no? And I already gave my answer to this and that's no, he's not playing."

"Severus," McGonagall began.

"He needs parental consent before being allowed to play such a dangerous sport."

"And you will give it."

"I most certainly will not."

"But Dad," Harry protested.

"Not a word from you," Severus glared at his son, "you're still in trouble."

"Dad, please, I want to play on the team. I'll be really careful and do everything you want me to do to stay safe. Please."

"No, Harry. And that is my final answer."

"Severus, indulge the boy a little," McGonagall said.

Before Severus could make a snide remark, Harry threw his arms around his father and looked up at him with wide, sad, green eyes.

"Please, Daddy," Harry stuck out his bottom lip and looked close to crying. "Let me play on the team, please."

Severus growled angrily and looked away from his son. Harry made himself look even sadder, knowing his father couldn't resist for very long. After a moment, Severus finally looked back down at his son. He pried the boy's arms off him and held Harry back a bit, leaning forward so he was eye to eye.

"If the headmaster allows a first-year on the team, which I highly doubt, then yes, you may play. There will be several rules you will have to follow, though."

"I'll follow them." Harry nodded eagerly, glad his manipulation techniques were still working.

"And your grades better not drop the slightest. If they do, I'm pulling you off the team."

"I'll keep them up! Thank you, Daddy, thank you." Harry broke free from his father's grip and hugged the man tightly. "You're the best daddy ever!"

Severus struggled to breathe for a moment but he ruffled his son's hair and offered a small smile.

"Well, then," McGonagall interrupted. "now that that's taken care of, I will take Harry to see Mr. Wood."

McGonagall grabbed Harry's arm and led him away before Severus could say much else against it.

"Minerva!" Severus called to her, effectively stopping her in her tracks. Severus looked at Harry. "I expect you in our quarters for dinner."

Harry gulped, "yes, Dad."

Later that same day, after receiving the headmaster's approval and meeting with Wood for a quick try out, Harry found himself guaranteed a spot as seeker on the quidditch team. He met with Ron in the common room and told him everything that had happened. At first, Ron had seemed a bit jealous but the redhead quickly shared Harry's enthusiasm and they talked about various moves and quidditch techniques. Then it was time for dinner.

* * *

Harry rubbed at his tear stained cheeks as he snuggled deeper into Severus on the couch. He had never felt the sting of a ruler before and he hoped that he never felt it again. He glared at the wooden instrument that laid on the coffee table in front of the sofa, wishing his eyes would shoot laser beams and make the ruler explode.

The feeling of his father's hand carding through his hair and stroking his scalp removed his attention from the ruler and to his father's soft robes. Harry buried his face into Severus's side, sneaking a quick rub at his bottom.

"I do hope I won't catch you disobeying any more orders or flying recklessly around the pitch anymore," Severus said.

"You won't," Harry said. "I'm sorry."

"I know. On a brighter note, you're the youngest seeker in a century to play on a team. That's quite the feat."

"Are you happy for me?" Harry looked up at Severus. "I'm only seeker now because I broke a rule."

"I'm not happy about how you became seeker, but that has been dealt with. I am very proud of you, Harry, and I am very happy to have a good reason now to attend the silly school games."

Harry laughed softly. When he was younger, he always had to drag a griping Severus to the games so he could watch. Severus found them to be a waste of time, but Harry enjoyed them. Now, Severus could be cheering on his son. Silently, of course, but supporting nonetheless.

Harry sniffed and wiped at his nose with the back of his hand.

"Use a tissue, Harry. Or here," Severus pulled a handkerchief from an inner pocket of his robes and handed it to Harry. Harry wiped at his eyes before blowing his nose.

"Now," Severus began, looking down at Harry, "Draco has told me his side of the story. Let me hear yours."

"I'm sure it's pretty much the same," Harry said. Draco tended to exaggerate events, but the blonde stuck as close to the truth as he could. "After Neville fell and Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing, Draco took Neville's Remembrall and flew away with it, even though we were told to stay on the ground. He wanted to put it up in a tree. I followed him and demanded it back."

"You should have just waited for a professor to come deal with Draco," Severus said.

"I guess," Harry rubbed at his bottom again, shifting slightly to get more comfortable against Severus. "But I thought he would just give it to me and I told him we both could fly back to the ground and forget about it. Then he said like I forgot to go to the owlery with him or something sarcastic like that. I told him I was sorry, but he said that I preferred hanging out with blood traitors and half-giants than with him."

"He left that tidbit of information out when I spoke with him," Severus said, frowning slightly.

"Well, I told him it wasn't true and that he was my friend just like Ron and Hagrid. But I also said that I'd rather hang out with Ron and Hagrid than with a spoiled bully."

"Harry," Severus said in a disapproving tone.

"I know, I didn't help any and I probably shouldn't have called him that. But he got mad and threw the Remembrall and I caught it. And then Professor McGonagall told me to follow her."

"To put you on her house's team instead of properly disciplining you for disobeying the rules," Severus added.

"I think you're the only one who cares about proper discipline," Harry smiled.

"Cheeky," Severus commented, smirking. "I will not spare the rod and spoil the child, that's for sure. You and Draco need to make up with each other. I don't want to see you two constantly ignoring each other in classes and at the Great Hall. You're allowing your separate houses to pull your relationship apart. Fix it. If he will not listen to you in person, send a note with his owl and see if he reads it. And of course, you can always come to me."

"I'll try, Dad," Harry insisted.

"Thank you."

Severus leaned forward and picked up the ruler, sending it flying back to his desk. He tapped the coffee table and tea and biscuits appeared.

"You may have two," Severus said as Harry reached for a biscuit.

Harry stuffed his face with the biscuit and smiled at his father as he prepared a cup of tea with extra sugar.

"You have my class tomorrow so I hope you fall asleep on all that sugar," Severus remarked, shaking his head at his son. "I better not find you asleep in my class."

"I'd never fall asleep in your class," Harry said over a mouthful of cookie, spraying some crumbs.

"Finish what's in your mouth before opening it," Severus frowned. "Honestly, you're making a mess."

"Sorry." Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin as he swallowed the last of the cookie. He reached for another biscuit but the plate was empty. "Hey, I thought you said I could have two. Where's the rest?"

Severus stared at the empty plate for a moment before a smirk took over his face.

"Show yourself, Sam," Severus called.

Sam, who had been illusioned invisible, revealed himself normal fox sized, lying in one of the armchairs, two of his three tails swinging freely off the edge. He tilted his head at Severus and Harry, a foxy smile curling his black lips.

 _: I did not eat the rest of those biscuits if that's what you want to know,_ Sam said.

"Right," Severus snorted. He tapped the table and the plate was refilled with more biscuits. Harry happily took another one.

"You eat a lot of food for a fox," Harry commented as he took bites of the warm cookie this time, instead of simply inhaling it.

 _: Foxes don't eat three meals a day,_ Sam informed, rolling on his back and hanging his head off the edge of the chair. _We eat what we can catch and gather and, of course, when there's food offered. And here, there is a lot of food offered._

"I'm surprised you manage to stay fit," Severus smirked, shaking his head at the upside-down fox.

"I should head back to my dorm," Harry said. "The bell will ring for curfew soon."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Severus said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Bye, Dad. Love you."

Harry grabbed another biscuit and shoved it in his mouth before Severus could even open his mouth.

"Love you, too, you little imp," Severus smiled.

Sam rolled over and jumped off the chair and followed Harry, slipping through the door before it shut completely.

* * *

Before potions class, Harry stopped at the owlery and gave Hedwig a piece of bacon before looking for Aero, Draco's eagle owl. He saw the owl resting in a higher ledge out of his reach.

"Aero!" called Harry, "here boy, come here!"

The dark feathered owl narrowed his eyes at Harry, sneering down at the boy, but he didn't move from his spot. He lifted a leg into his feathers, completely happy to continue resting.

"Aero!" Harry growled as he called him. "Come here, I have a note I need you to take to Draco."

Aero continued to sneer at Harry, refusing to move.

"What, are you ignoring me, too, now?" Harry asked, slumping his shoulders a bit. "Did Draco tell you to do that? Come here, I want you to take this to him!"

Harry held the note up in the air, hoping that the owl may glide down and snatch it. Aero closed his eyes in content. Harry sighed in frustration. He looked back at Sam, who sat at the entrance.

"Can you chase him down or something?" Harry asked.

 _: I'd rather not. The last time I came in here, your feathered friend bit me._ Sam looked away, his ears pivoting to the sides, the tips quivering.

"Phantom didn't like you then," Harry said, looking over at his father's owl.

 _: Owls don't like me period,_ Sam argued, sneezing rather violently. The smell of owls was delicious but Sam was outnumbered by too many birds to try and attempt anything. And he knew these birds belonged to students and staff, so he couldn't eat one anyway. Besides, they all looked ready to attack him.

"Fine!" Harry turned and left the owlery, Sam following at his heels. "Stupid bird. I'll just talk to Draco myself."

 _: Why not send your own owl?_

"He won't turn away his own owl."

 _: Good point._

As Harry and Sam neared Gryffindor tower, they ran into Ron who had just exited the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Hey, mate," Ron greeted. "We have potions. Are you ready?"

"Let me just grab my things real quick," Harry said, saying the password and running inside, calling out: "wait there, Sam."

Sam sat where he was, watching Ron with amusement as the redhead eyed him warily. Clearly Harry's friend wasn't too fond of him still, unlike that Hermione girl who constantly reached down to pet him when she sat by Harry or passed in the halls. He didn't mind the scratches behind the ear or the shoulder massages though. He could sense a slowly blooming friendship between Harry and Hermione, though the redhead seemed reluctant to befriend her. Sam stood back up as Harry came out of the portrait.

"I've got everything," Harry said. "Let's go. Dad would kill me if I'm late."

Harry and Ron ran down to the dungeons and into the potions lab. They made it just in time, though Severus did give Harry a warning glare for cutting it so close. Sam misted and flew off somewhere. Harry and Ron sat at the same table Hermione was sitting.

Severus no longer took roll call, just glanced around the room to see who wasn't there before beginning his lesson.

"Today, you are learning about the different types of cauldrons there are and their various uses . . ." Severus told the class as he waved his wand in a circular manner.

A table appeared before him and several different looking cauldrons flew over to the table, lining up side by side. Everyone scrambled through their bags to pull out parchment and quills to take notes. Severus stood behind the first cauldron.

"As you all should know, the Standard Size 2 Pewter Cauldron is made of pewter, obviously. Pewter is a metal alloy made up of mostly tin. It is ideal for starters such as yourselves since it is primarily used for simple concoctions and . . ."

Harry began taking notes, and though he knew a lot about various cauldrons already, he hoped to please his father by appearing studious and focused. Ron followed his lead, though he copied off Harry's parchment more than anything else. Hermione's parchment was nearly filled with words already, as if she was copying every word Severus said down.

Halfway through the class, as Severus began talking about the latest self-stirring cauldron, Harry felt something small crawl up his leg and hop off his lap. A small origami frog landed in front of him.

Harry stared at it for a moment before recognizing it as a joke product from Zonko's Joke Shop. The parchment came from a notebook that contained charmed parchment. When ripped out of the notebook, the parchment turned into some kind of origami animal and moved to the intended receiver – the sender having to say some kind of word to make it do so.

Harry picked up the frog and it unraveled in his hand, revealing the words written on the small piece of parchment.

 _If you want to talk then meet me outside the Slytherin entrance. You owe me an apology._

Harry frowned at the note. He quickly wrote back: _I've been trying to apologize to you for days. You've ignored me. What was I supposed to do?_

Harry studied the parchment, wondering how it worked when he saw the tiny print in the corner on the back.

To send the note to receiver, say anibiblus (receiver's name) mitto.

"Anibiblus Draco mitto," Harry whispered.

The paper shifted itself into a frog and hopped on his lap and crawled down his leg and away. Harry returned to taking notes, looking to see if Ron had written down what he missed his father say. A few moments later, the paper returned, crawling up his lap. This time, it was a small lizard-like animal. A salamander?

Harry picked it up and it unraveled. It must have been a new sheet from the notebook since the only words on it was: _You were supposed to meet me in front of the Great Hall! But I guess you were too busy with your new friends to worry about your old ones._

Harry sighed. _Look, I forgot, okay? I'm sorry._ Harry sent the note back to Draco.

After a couple of minutes, another note came flying back to Harry in the form of a bird. Harry unraveled it to find: _Sorry for what? Forgetting about me? Lying to me? Making me wait for you?_

Harry growled under his breath and quickly wrote back: _For everything. I didn't mean to forget, I swear. I'll make it up to you. Anything you want to do at any time this weekend, I'll be there. Name your price._

Harry said the words once more, but instead of flying to Draco, the bird flew to Severus, who snatched it out of the air and quickly incinerated it between his fingers.

"There will be no passing notes in my class," Severus snarled. "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Snape. I'm sure whatever you need to tell your friends can wait until after class."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "Sorry, sir."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco cast a smirk at him. Harry was angry that Draco hadn't been caught. Though there was a chance that his father just didn't want to take points from his own house. That thought angered him more. And the smirk Draco threw his way didn't help soothe him at all. Harry ground his teeth together as he listened to the rest of his father's lecture without taking any more notes.

After class, Harry stormed after Draco, Ron following after him. He caught up with the boy just before Draco could enter the Slytherin common room to get rid of his bag and grabbed him by the back of his robes, tugging roughly. Draco spun around and glared at Harry.

"What gives?" Draco growled.

"What gives?" Harry repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I have been trying to apologize to you for days and all you've done was give me the cold shoulder. You wouldn't give me the chance to apologize and now all of a sudden you demand an apology from me? Well, you know what? You're not getting one!"

"You owe me one!" Draco yelled. "You left me waiting there for an hour! I thought that maybe Uncle Sev held you back and you were just running late, but no! You were off fooling around with a blood traitor and a mongrel!"

"Don't call my friends that!"

"I'll call them whatever I want!"

"Look, Draco, I just want to make things right between us –"

"Oh, you did a great job at that yesterday! I hope Uncle Sev gave you what you deserved!"

Angry and embarrassed at hearing the underlying message in Draco's tone, Harry glared at Draco, his fists clenching and his teeth grinding. He could feel his face burn.

"Harry," Ron said from behind him, grabbing Harry's arm and tugging. "Let's just go."

Harry resisted moving as he stared Draco down, matching the blond-haired boy's glare.

"You know what, Draco," Harry said. "Dad did give me what I deserved. He let be on the quidditch team for Gryffindor because he saw what an incredible flyer I was."

It wasn't a complete lie, but it was definitely stretching the truth.

"You're on the quidditch team?" Draco asked, disbelief in his tone. "But, first-years aren't allowed."

"I'm an exception," Harry smirked. "Dad let me."

"But Uncle Sev . . . he didn't . . ." Draco stammered. "He was supposed to . . ."

Draco let out an angry growl and charged forward. Harry tried to save himself from the fall but he landed hard on his side and grunted. Draco shoved his head down repeatedly, the pain in his head increasing rapidly.

"That's not fair!" Draco yelled. "It's not fair!"

"Get off me!" Harry yelled back.

Harry smashed an elbow under Draco's chin. Draco slapped with his hands and Harry slapped back.

"Hey, stop it!" A voice sounded.

"Break it up you two!" Another voice said.

Two older students, Slytherin prefects, grabbed at Draco and Harry and tried to pull them apart.

Draco grabbed at Harry's hair and pulled. Harry hissed and kicked at Draco, grabbing at the blonde's wrists and squeezing. A third prefect tried to remove their hands off one another, telling them to stop and to let go.

"Enough!" Came a deep, angry voice. "Detention, Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy!"

At the sound of his father's voice, Harry felt Draco let go of him and he let go of Draco. The prefects pulled them apart and set them down, gripping their shoulders to keep them from running at each other again.

Severus stalked forward, glaring at the two boys. He stopped in front of the group of students.

"You," Severus pointed at Ron, "leave."

Ron paled and scampered away.

"You three," Severus addressed the prefects. "Good work, ten points to Slytherin. You may go."

The prefects released Harry and Draco and disappeared behind their portrait after giving the password.

"My office," Severus growled at Harry and Draco. "Now."

Harry quickly followed Draco to his father's office, Severus close behind them. When they entered, Severus slammed the door behind them and waved a hand, summoning another chair. Harry slumped in one seat while Draco sat in the other. Severus sat behind his desk.

"Explain," was the man's only command.

"He started it," Harry said. He flinched when Severus's hand hit his desk.

"I didn't ask who started it, I asked you to explain the deplorable behavior I just witnessed in the hall."

"You put him on the quidditch team?" Draco demanded with a whine.

"Is that what the fight was about?" Severus asked.

Draco glared at Severus but simply shrugged. Harry sighed. Sometimes it was just better to come clean.

"Well, it started in class when Draco passed a note . . ." Harry explained the entire situation to his father, beginning with how he had tried to apologize to Draco for forgetting about the trip to the owlery, but Draco had simply ignored him. He explained how he had started the argument in the hall and how he goaded Draco about being on the quidditch team and implying that he had evaded punishment. Draco just nodded along.

"First," Severus began once Harry was finished, "you both shared the same punishment for the incident on the quidditch field yesterday afternoon. Your disobedience has been dealt with fairly and equally."

Both boys blushed and looked away from each other.

"Second, this rivalry you have growing between you two needs to end right now. Before beginning at Hogwarts, I told you that you are cousins first and foremost. No house, friends, or activities should ruin the relationship you already have with each other. And consequently, you two ended up in different houses, and because of that, you will make different friends, get involved in different activities, and learn to like different things."

"He's on the quidditch team," Draco said. "No first-year is allowed on the quidditch team."

"Draco," Severus glared. Draco looked down to avoid the stern look.

"While that may be true," Severus said, "the headmaster made an exception. Harry is now on his house's team and if I were you, I'd get over it quickly before you say something that lands you in deep water."

Severus stared at Draco, as if waiting for him to say something else. After an intense, silent moment, Severus sighed.

"Listen boys," Severus leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk as he interlocked his fingers. "I know it's difficult seeing each other have fun with new friends and how easy it is to get caught up in your games that you forget premade appointments. However, it's all part of growing up and learning that not everything in life is fair. And more importantly, that we learn from our mistakes, all of which are easily forgivable. Now, look at each other."

Harry kept his head down, watching Draco out of the corner f his eye. He wouldn't look up unless Draco looked up.

"Now," Severus growled in his baritone voice.

Harry heard the threatening tone and quickly looked at Draco, who took a second longer to look back at him.

"You both know what to apologize for," Severus said.

"I'm sorry I forgot to meet with you that day," Harry spoke first, glad to get it off is chest. "I really did just forget and that was my mistake. And I'm sorry for provoking you earlier."

"I forgive you," Draco said softly after a long moment. "And I'm sorry for ignoring you and starting the fight earlier."

"I forgive you," Harry said, surprised at how easy it came out of him.

"There," Severus said, leaning back in his chair. "Now was that so difficult? As for the little display in the hall, I am taking twenty points from Gryffindor . . . and Slytherin."

Harry winced and he sure Draco reacted the same. So far today, he had lost Gryffindor twenty-five points. He was sure his house would be angry and the twins were likely to prank him in some horrific, embarrassing way. Who knew what Draco would go through in his own house.

"You two will also serve a detention tonight at six. I'm sure scrubbing cauldrons for a couple hours will make you think twice before raising your fists at one another. Clearly the lines from the summer didn't sink in."

"Yes, sir," Harry and Draco said.

"Very well," Severus nodded. "Draco, I will see you tonight. You may leave."

Draco jumped out of his seat, sparing Harry one last look before leaving the office quickly. Harry gulped and looked at his interlocked fingers resting in his lap. Severus cleared his throat.

"I hate having to punish you, son," Severus admitted. "Contrary to what you might think, I really do not enjoy it."

"I know," Harry said, keeping his head down.

"Come here," Severus said, pushing his chair back from his desk. Harry stood up and walked around the desk, falling into his father's open arms. Severus hugged Harry tightly. "I'm sure you know that you've inherited the Snape temper, don't you?"

Harry nodded against his father's shoulder.

"I believe you and I need to find ways to de-stress and control that temper," Severus continued. "Shouting and fighting is not the answer to everything. Should not be the answer to anything."

"I know," Harry said. "I was just mad."

 _: You know what I like to say when I'm angry?_ Sam said from his place on Severus's desk, the size of a house cat. Harry and Severus snapped their heads to him.

"You've really got to start knocking," Severus said. "Or at least barking to announce your presence."

"What do you say?" Harry asked Sam.

 _: Take a deep breath,_ Sam inhaled deeply. _And shake it off._

Sam promptly shook himself, his fur puffing out before slowly smoothing back down. Harry laughed at the fluffy looking fox and Severus shook his head at the familiar lesson.

"I believe Sam and I can both help you find some anger management techniques," Severus said. "Will work on that later, though. Where were you earlier, anyway? You would have been useful breaking up the little fight." Severus addressed the question to Sam.

 _: I was busy enjoying a catnap. Besides, I do not see an imminent threat in a school fistfight._

"I guess not." Severus agreed. He looked at Harry and rubbed the boy's back. "I'm sure your redheaded friend thinks I've murdered you, so why don't you go find him and assure him that you are very much alive still. I'll see you tonight at six."

"Okay," Harry smiled pulling away from Severus. "And I'm sorry, Dad."

"You are forgiven. But I truly hope I don't find you in any more fights this year. This is the second fight you've had with Draco, if there is a third, I swear you will be treating a warm bottom with whatever other injuries you sustain."

"Yes, Dad." Harry said. He was sure he didn't have any injuries from this fight, maybe just a headache.

"Go on, now. And take this sarcastic fox with you."

"Yes, Dad," Harry laughed. Sam gave a wide foxy smile. "Come on, Sam."

Harry ran out of his father's office with Sam at his heels.

* * *

Anibiblus (receiver's name) mitto – like animagus, this translates to animal paper (receiver's name) send. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	30. Growing Friendships

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Freyr rested in a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest, his tail flicking every so often as he basked in the moonlight. Though the forest was filled with danger behind every tree, Freyr did find a sort of . . . peace in the dark woodland. As long as he remained in his animagus form, there were few who would dare challenge him. The large cat watched an owl swoop down and snatch a field mouse that had scurried bravely through the clearing. Foolish mouse, Freyr thought, just like a Gryffindor.

Speaking of Gryffindors, Freyr looked back in the direction of the school, his whiskers twitching. He was too deep in the forest to see it, but he thought about his son and how well the boy was doing in the school.

The rivalry that had been growing between Harry and Draco had dissolved, and when Draco wasn't with the idiots, Crabbe and Goyle, he was with Harry and sometimes Harry and his redheaded friend. It surprised Freyr that the two boys even tolerated each other, though he was sure they did so for Harry's sake. Twice he had to interfere with heated debates among the three boys due to Draco and Ron, and whenever he did, Draco would usually storm off and search for other Slytherins to talk to, probably to reestablish whatever beliefs the Weasley boy disagreed with him on, probably nonsense on blood purity or relations with muggles. Still, it was an improvement from what the relationship could have been had he allowed his son's anger with Draco to continue to fester.

Draco was something else, Freyr huffed loudly. He didn't understand it. Draco had no problem with Harry or himself being halfbloods, but whenever the boy was mirroring his father, everyone else who didn't happen to be a Snape was an unequal – including, and Freyr hated the term, blood traitors. He was sure Draco and Ron would never see eye to eye. And if one day they did, Severus would keel over and have a heart attack from the shock.

Draco still showed a bit of jealousy towards Harry whenever quidditch was brought up, but otherwise, he hadn't heard any complaining from Draco. His threat was still fresh in the boy's mind.

Harry's classes were going well. He had heard no complaints from any of the professors. He really didn't expect any, his son was a good boy. It made Freyr a little sad to see his cub acting all independent and so grown up.

Freyr yawned. He heard a rustling and prepared to defend himself if need be, tensing his muscles. A flash of red told him who was approaching and he relaxed. He remained lying where he was as the normal fox-sized three-tailed fox jumped over him and stopped behind him. Freyr could heard galloping hooves heading their way.

 _: Fancy meeting you here, Freyr,_ Sam spoke, _mind lending a paw for a moment?_

"What trouble did you get into this time?" Freyr asked, not moving the slightest from his comfortable position.

If Sam wasn't the one hunting, he was being hunted by some kind of animal in the forest. Sam never really resorted to foxfire and when Freyr questioned him as to why, Sam admitted that he didn't want to unnecessarily hurt or kill a native creature that could be valuable or a part of a rare species.

 _: Just a little thestral herd trying to trample me,_ Sam said. _Got a little too close to them again._ Sam backed away further as the herd neared, angry snorts and neighs growing louder. _I would appreciate that help . . . now would be a good time._

"Why should I help you?" Freyr asked, resting his head on his crisscrossed paws ad watching the small, anxious fox with amusement.

Sam looked in the direction of the herd that was slowly becoming visible in the trees as the skeletal looking animals drew closer.

 _: Come, now, I serve your family, keep your son safe,_ Sam jumped in front of Freyr and lowered himself in downward dog before the tiger. _I will beg like a mangy mutt if you wish, just get them off my tails!_

The herd was just within twenty feet now. One thestral reared up slightly as it spotted the fox and gave a loud, angry snort – its breath visible in the cold night air. Freyr briefly wondered why the thestrals hated the fox so much, but he still didn't move.

"Ask nicely," Freyr smirked inwardly, purring.

 _: Damn it, cat, would you just help me!_

"You want my help?" Freyr stood and let out a loud roar.

A couple thestrals reared in surprise right in front of them, their wings flapping. Several thestrals flew into the air away from the big cat and even more turned sharply and ran around the tiger who let out another roar. The two that had reared leaped over Freyr and Sam and galloped through the trees, disappearing with the rest of the herd.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and sat in front of the large cat.

"Happy?" Freyr asked as he laid back down, crossing his paws and resting his head on them, still smirking inwardly.

 _: You're a bastard, you know?_ Sam growled.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say after I just saved you."

 _: What do you want – a thank you?_

"That would be nice."

 _: Fine. Thank you._

"Give me one with a little more meaning and a lot less attitude."

Sam snarled at Freyr before bowing to the tiger once more and rolling over to expose his white underbelly.

 _: Oh, great cat of Asia, mighty warrior of the jungle, majestic king of beasts . . ._

"I'm listening," Freyr chuffed.

 _: Thank you for your bravery, your courage, your heroic action that has saved a lowly, unworthy life such as mine._

"Why, you're very welcome," Freyr gave a tiger smile, lifting his lips to show his teeth. It looked more like a snarl. "You may rise to your feet, now, lowly fox."

 _: You know, what a very Gryffindor thing to do – standing up to those horse freaks. I believe you are the head of the wrong house. Some Slytherin you are._

Freyr let out a loud roar and chased after the small, snickering fox.

* * *

Harry and Ron sat across from each other at a table in the library looking through the herbology book to work on an assignment that was due the next day. Hermione was more of an acquaintance than a friend at the moment. Harry wished Ron would get over her brain smarts and see the benefits of having a know-it-all for a friend. He didn't know about Ron, but he could really use the help on his homework.

Harry and Ron jumped when Sam appeared in a seat next to Harry. Neither had noticed the fox fly into the library.

 _: Sorry,_ the fox tilted his head with a smirk on his lips, _didn't mean to startle you._

"I bet you did," Harry smiled and put a hand on Sam's back to pet the fur, Sam winced, his ears falling back and his eyes squinting.

"Sorry," Harry immediately withdrew his hand. "Are you hurt?"

 _: Just a little bit sore from last night._ Sam answered, shaking out his fur. _Freyr can really pack a punch in those paws._

"Yeah," Harry frowned. "Did you get into a fight with Dad?"

 _: Nah, just a little rough play tussling._

"What does he mean?" Ron asked, frowning. "Whose Freyr?"

"My dad's animagus," Harry answered. "A tiger. I'm a tiger, too. My name's Faolan."

"That's so cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"So, what?" Another voice said. "He can turn into a walking bag of fleas. Whoop dido."

Draco came over to them with his herbology book, sliding into the spare seat on the other side of Harry. Ron groaned.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Draco," Harry said.

"I bet you're just jealous," Ron sneered.

"Why would I want to turn into a brainless animal?" Draco sneered back.

"We are kind of busy, Draco," Harry said. "Did you need something?"

"Are you guys working on the same essay as me?" Draco looked down at Harry's parchment. "I can give you some pointers on what to write. My essay is nearly complete."

"What did you do?" Ron asked. "Make your goons write it for you?"

"Shut it, Weasley," Draco snapped.

"We can all just go to our own common rooms if that would be better," Harry told the two boys. No one said anything, just looked at the textbook as they scanned for information.

 _: Nice job,_ Sam commented to Harry alone.

"Thanks," Harry smiled. He was getting good at diffusing situations. He wondered if that was a Slytherin or a Gryffindor trait.

"Excuse me?" A girl's voice said.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione looking down at him, shyly holding a book to her chest. He smiled up at her.

"I was just looking around for a place to study," Hermione said, glancing around the library. "Everywhere else is full and we sit together in class, so I thought that maybe I could . . . I don't know, come over here and . . ."

"If you want to join us," Harry smiled, pointing to the seat next to Ron, "go right ahead."

Ron gave Harry an annoyed look and Harry shrugged his shoulders at him. Draco frowned at Hermione, not liking her one bit.

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione smiled as she sat down. "Hi, Sam."

 _: Hello, Hermione._

"I think I have a biscuit or two in here," Hermione dug through her bag and Sam watched her patiently until she pulled out the cookies, his ears erect and his stomach growling. "Here they are. There you go."

 _: Thank you, Hermione._ Sam took the cookies, chomping on them at once while Hermione reached over the table and pat him on the head.

"Like you need anymore food," Harry commented, smirking.

"Oh, I should have asked," Hermione said, looking at Harry nervously. "I'm sorry, I hope it was alright."

"It's fine," Harry waved dismissively. "He'll take food from anyone who offers."

 _: Wait a minute,_ Sam said as he chewed the last of his cookies. _Are these . . . they're peanut butter . . . dammit!_

Sam couldn't stop smacking his lips as he tried to swallow the peanut butter still on his tongue. Everyone at the table laughed at Sam's predicament, Draco covering his mouth and Ron openly laughing as he watched Sam. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, but a few laughs did escape.

"Oops," Hermione said. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry smiled at Sam.

 _: Just fine. Pardon me, I'm going to go find some milk._

Sam jumped down from his seat and left the library, still smacking his lips. Harry watched him leave with a big smile before returning to the conversation at the table.

"What are you all working on? Herbology? I finished that assignment two days ago," Hermione informed the group. Draco glared at her and opened his mouth but Harry shut him up with a glare of his own. Draco huffed and returned to his own assignment.

"That's great," Harry said, ignoring Ron's rolling eyes. "Maybe you could help us as well."

"I'd love to," Hermione said. "Studying and completing all of your assignments is very important. I can give you some study tips as well – you never know when the teachers may spontaneously quiz you in class – you have to be ready to answer any question they throw at you, and surprise tests are always a possibility, so. . ."

"Oi, can you shut up?" Draco snapped.

Hermione stopped talking, her eyes widening a bit before she looked down at her hands in her lap, tears welling in her eyes. She fiddled with her fingers.

"Draco," Harry hissed. He looked at Hermione and smiled. "I could use some of those study tips."

Hermione looked up at Harry, her brown eyes reminding Harry of a hurt puppy, her bushy hair cascading around her face like big fluffy ears.

"If I'm a bother, I can leave," Hermione said, reaching for her bag.

"No, not at all," Harry said, shaking his head. "We would love for you to stay and study with us. We could definitely use the help. And besides, I think the sooner we get these done the faster we can play a game later. Wizard's chess or something?"

Harry knew tempting Draco and Ron into a game later would help ease a bit of the tension that was starting to grow once more. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm okay with it, I guess," Ron said.

"Here," Harry pushed his partly started assignment over to Hermione. It was only a paragraph at the moment. "Tell me what you think so far?"

"This is your herbology homework?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrows disappearing under her fringe, her tears disappearing. "Harry, this is due tomorrow!"

"I know," Harry said, his cheeks coloring slightly. His father would probably have more to say about his procrastination. "I meant to start it sooner."

"Well, so far you have a few spelling errors," Hermione commented, pulling out her quill. "Do you look at the textbook when you right names down? You should, it really helps."

Harry allowed Hermione to critique his essay while Draco and Ron continued working on theirs. After Harry had made more progress and was nearly complete, he decided to work on his D.A.D.A homework. Hermione gladly opened her textbook as well, feeling more welcomed as a friend than she had ever felt all year.

"Hey, do you remember what Professor Quirrell said about the curse of the bogies?" Harry asked, though to no one in particular. "The ink smeared on my notes."

Hermione opened her mouth ready to answer, but Ron beat her to it.

"Re-remember the curse of the b-b-bogies is an evil c-curse, so d-deadly, you're n-n-nose will r-run f-forever!" Ron laughed and Harry and Draco snickered.

"That's not funny!" Hermione scolded. "And that's not even what he said. He said that . . ."

"Are you sure?" Ron cut in. "That s-sounded p-pretty close t-t-to me."

Harry couldn't help but laugh along with Draco, though Hermione glared at Ron, huffing in indignation.

"Wait, wait, let me do one!" Draco said. He frowned in thought for a moment before deciding. "McGonagall."

Harry turned in his seat to look at Draco more and to hear the impersonation of his head of house.

"If you mess around in this class," Draco made his voice go really high, "you will have to deal with my wrath. I will ban you from my class and you will never return. You will disappear from Hogwarts completely, never to be heard from again." Draco waved his fingers dramatically at Harry. "You have been warned."

The boys laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She asked in a bossy tone. "She never said those words. This is so disrespectful to your professors. Honestly, do you know what they would think if they caught you –"

"Oh, oh, I got one!" Harry said, ignoring Hermione's look of disbelief. Harry cleared his throat and made his voice go as deep as it would. "Mr. Weasley, you call that a potion! I wouldn't trust you to cure a flobberworm with that poor excuse of an antidote."

Ron and Draco laughed, holding their sides.

"You look just like him, too, it's even better!" Draco said.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished. "He's your father!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger!" Harry continued. "For being smarter than any student I've ever had to put up with in this class!"

Finally, Hermione offered a small smile while the three boys snickered.

"How dare you be happy in my class!" Harry glared for good measure, trying to keep the smile off his face. "Detention, all of you! We'll see how scrubbing cauldrons for a couple hours fixes your attitude!"

This time, everyone laughed openly, even Hermione. Harry was glad the librarian had stepped out or they'd be getting shushed. Students looked over at their table in amusement when they heard Harry. Harry looked around the entire library, including all the students this time.

"Well? Why aren't you all working on my assignment? The only assignment that has to be five feet because I want my students to suffer through their homework!"

Now, almost everyone in the library was either openly laughing, snickering, or at least smiling. This encouraged Harry to keep going as he enjoyed making his classmates. and even the older years, laugh.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and only because I don't want to take points from my own house because that would be fair!"

Everyone's laughter had slowly died as he said this. Students quickly averted their gaze back to whatever they were doing. Hermione and Ron ducked their heads and Draco's eyes grew wide. Harry felt a pair of large hands on his shoulders and a deep voice sounded above him.

"How about ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Snape, for mocking a professor?"

Harry gulped and looked up into his father's obsidian eyes. Severus didn't look angry or annoyed, if anything, his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said, though he smiled up at his father. "And that's okay, I'll stop. Are you really taking the points?"

Severus smirked but gave a small shake of his head before looking over at Draco.

"A package was delivered to me from your parents, Mr. Malfoy," Severus informed, "I will escort you to my office so you can retrieve it."

Draco frowned before he seemed to remember something. "Oh, I'm coming."

"Is it your blankie, Draco?" Harry teased and Ron snickered.

"No!" Draco snapped as he stood and gathered his things.

"I still have your blankie, Mr. Snape," Severus said silkily from above in a quiet whisper, his grip on Harry's shoulders tightening. "If you ever want it, I can always have it delivered to you."

Harry felt his face burn as Ron snickered again and even Hermione smiled. He knew the blanket his father was referring to – the tiger blanket Aunt Petunia had given him when he was four. He figured it served him right for teasing Draco about a blankie, but did Severus really have to embarrass him in front of his friends? At least his father said it softly enough so the other students in the library didn't hear.

"No thanks, sir," Harry said.

Severus gave Harry another warning squeeze of his shoulders before releasing him. Draco followed the professor out of the library.

"That's the problem with having parents on staff," Ron said, "they can embarrass you whenever they like."

"I told you," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. "Be glad Professor Snape didn't really take points from Gryffindor for that disrespect."

"You were laughing, too!" Ron glared. Hermione only huffed.

"Oh, I'm glad," Harry said. "When I lost twenty points for fighting with Draco, Fred and George decided I would look nice with green and silver hair."

"Still sorry about that," Ron said.

"It's nothing," Harry smirked. "You can't control what your brothers do."

"But we can control what we do," Hermione said. "And fighting and mocking professors and passing notes in class and . . ."

"We get it!" Ron said.

"I'm just saying. We know right from wrong. And unless you want Gryffindor to lose the House Cup this year, we all need to be on our best behavior. I, for one, want our house to win."

"I think we should finish our work," Harry said before Ron could say anything more. Ron sighed, sending one last glare Hermione's way before looking back down at his essay. Hermione read her textbook, giving pointers to the boys on what would make a good reference or a ggod point for their essays. Ron seemed to calm a bit as his essay seemed to come together a bit more than where he was originally heading with it. Harry smiled happily at his own essay and at the lack of tension between Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"I still think you should start your potions essay," Hermione said as they walked through the halls back to Gryffindor tower. "I mean, don't you want to impress your dad, Harry?"

Harry sighed. After spending another hour working on the essays, Harry and Ron decided to play some Wizard's chess in the hour they had before dinner. Hermione had been more concerned about their uncompleted potion essays that would be due on Friday. He didn't know why she felt so worried about their homework – hers was apparently done.

"Of course I want to impress my dad," Harry said. "But it's not like I need to impress him every minute of the day – he's not even watching me. I want to take a break and play a game. Is that okay?"

Hermione huffed, "I guess."

"Why are you even following us?" Ron asked. "If you didn't want to leave the library, you should have stayed."

Hermione glared at Ron but didn't answer. Harry felt as though he was the only one trying to be her friend. Draco didn't like her because she was a muggleborn – though Harry secretly believed that Draco didn't like her because she proved to be smarter than him, no matter what the blonde said. Draco really wasn't that much like his father, even if the man was a little more tolerable in this world. Ron didn't like her because of her bossy attitude and her know-it-all behavior. Harry hoped that at least Ron would learn to get along with her. Maybe they needed to fight a troll again.

As the trio made their way up the stairs, the stairs suddenly shifted. Harry almost fell into Hermione and Ron, completely unexpecting the change. Ron held on to the rail and Hermione waved her arms to balance herself before grabbing the rail. When the stairs abruptly stopped, Harry, being the only one not grabbing the rail, fell to his knees on the stairs.

"Ouch," Harry rubbed at his stinging scraped knees and palms.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked, grabbing an arm and helping him to his feet. Ron patted his back.

"I'm fine, guys," Harry said, brushing his hands on his robes. "Where are we?"

"It looks like the third floor," Hermione answered.

"Great, now we're lost," Ron groaned. "This school just keeps getting bigger.

"Well, let's see if we can find a stairway that leads back to Gryffindor tower," Harry decided.

He led the way down the hall, trying to remember how to leave the third floor. He may have lived at Hogwarts, but sometimes sudden changes in the castle made everything look new and confusing. Especially moving staircases. After about five minutes of walking, he heard a noise behind them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Harry said, looking over his shoulder.

"It sounded like something sniffing," Ron said, looking back as well.

"It's Mrs. Norris!" Hermione said as the cat came into view. "Filch must be with her!"

Then they all heard a voice.

"Students near the forbidden corridor? Sniff around, my sweet, we shall have them expelled!"

"Run!" Harry said.

"We're going to be in so much trouble!" Hermione said. "We shouldn't be anywhere near here! It's forbidden!"

"We know, Hermione!" Ron whispered harshly, as they turned a corner. "Hush down or he will catch us!"

There was a door ahead of them and Harry stopped before it. He could hear footsteps running their way.

"We could hide in here until he passes," Harry suggested tugging at the door knob. "It's locked!"

The footsteps sounded closer.

"That's it!" Ron moaned as he tried to push on the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"

"Oh, honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes. She pushed the two boys out of her way. "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. They all piled through it and shut it quickly, pressing their ears against the wood and listening.

"We lost them!" They heard Filch say. "Come, let's look down this hall. They shouldn't have gotten far!"

The footsteps disappeared.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Filch was leaving with the cat.

Suddenly, Harry yelled out as he was dragged backwards by the back of his robes. A deep growling filled the room. Harry looked up and saw a monstrous three-headed dog. The middle head had his robes in its mouth, the other two side heads snarled down at him.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione and Ron say. Two pairs of hands grabbed his legs and pulled.

The two other heads looked up, more than likely at his friends. Harry tried to pull at his robes, hoping they would rip from the dog's mouth.

"Let go!" Harry shouted as the head that had him thrashed at his robes. His friends kept tugging on his legs while the two unoccupied heads stretched for them.

Then, a large ball of fire struck the floor right next to the three-headed monster. Startled, the beast released Harry and he was pulled back by Hermione and Ron. Harry sat up and clutched at the stitch in his chest, hoping his heart didn't race out of his throat. He watched as Sam's mist solidified to a large wolf-sized fox. The three-headed dog had pawed at the ground to put the flames out before looking at Sam and growling.

The two snarling animals circled each other.

 _: Leave this corridor,_ Sam told the three kids, _now!_

The dog lunged forward and Sam dove under it, keeping its attention off the children.

Harry quickly stood and the three ran out and kept running until the made it to the Fat Lady's portrait. Once inside, they finally took a moment to catch their breaths.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron said. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"Well, I certainly didn't," Harry said. "I was busy trying to free myself from its mouth."

"Well, that's understandable. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

"Who cares what it's guarding?" Ron rolled his eyes at her before looking at Harry. "Are you okay, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said. "Just a little shocked."

"I'm not surprised," Hermione said, "you were nearly killed. We all were. And look – your robes! They're ripped."

Harry looked at the back of his robes to see that she was indeed correct. The ends of his robes were threads.

"What about Sam?" Ron asked. Hermione gasped.

"I think he'll be okay," Harry said, though secretly, he was worried. He would find Sam later – hopefully. He held the ends of his robes in his hand. "Hey, Hermione, know any spells to fix these?"

Hermione opened her mouth for a couple seconds before closing it and shaking her head.

"Great," Harry muttered.

He couldn't just get rid of these robes, he only had five school robes since Severus said there were only five days a week. He would have to find his father and have him fix the robes together. He would need to think up a story to explain the ruined garments. Maybe the twins knew some spells? If only he knew where they were.

Harry decided to walk down to his father's quarters alone after dinner. He hoped his father was busy so all he would have to do was get his robes fixed and leave Severus to his work. It would be that simple.

When he arrived, he nearly lost his breath at the sight that greeted him.

Severus was sitting in an armchair with Sam, wolf-sized still, seated in front of him, his back to the man. It looked like the monster dog had taken a chunk out of Sam's shoulder. Severus poured some kind of potion over the large, open wound that made Sam wince. Then, Severus held his wand over Sam and muttered words as he made small circles over the wound.

Harry slowly entered further, though neither fox nor man looked up at him. Harry sat on the couch and watched as Severus healed Sam.

 _: I did not tell him what happened,_ Sam's voice entered his head, _I was in too much pain to do so._

 _I'm sorry, Sam,_ Harry thought, knowing Sam was listening. He felt horrible that Sam had gotten hurt.

 _: Did you purposely go to the forbidden corridor?_

 _No, it was an accident. The staircase moved and brought us there. We were hiding from Filch._

 _: Good to hear. Then if that is the case, I will allow you to decide whether or not to inform your father of the incident._

 _I'd rather not. He would freak out and it really was an accident._

 _: Not the wisest decision, but if that is what you wish, I will not say anything of it._

 _Thank you, Sam._

Severus finished with the enchantment and Harry looked at Sam's shoulder. There was no longer a wound, though he was missing fur still.

"I have a potion that will help your fur grow back overnight," Severus told the fox. "Would you like it?"

 _: I would, thank you._

"Are you feeling any pain still? What happened to you?"

 _: I feel much better. The pain reliever helped wonderfully. I was out hunting an appetizer earlier, and I guess a larger beast was hunting me._

"Indeed," Severus said. He looked up at Harry. "And this is why you are not allowed anywhere near that forest."

"I know, Dad," Harry said, feeling grateful that Sam stayed true to his word.

Harry watched as his father summoned a container with a cream based potion. Severus rubbed it on Sam's shoulder before gently patting the fox.

"There you are," Severus said. "It'll be like nothing ever happened come morning."

 _: Thank you, Sam shook himself before turning to face Severus. I see the benefits of serving a family who knows their potions, regardless of the appalling taste._

Severus smirked before looking at his son.

"What brings you here, Harry?"

"Well," Harry quickly thought of something to say to explain his ruined robes. "I wanted you to fix my robes."

Harry slid off the couch and turned to show his father the shredded ends. Severus walked forward and kneeled down to get a better look.

"Harry," Severus scolded. "What did you do to these?"

"Sorry," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't ask for an apology, I asked you what you did to them? How did they get like this?"

"It was an accident," Harry started, trying to think up of something. He felt himself turned around and he was staring into his father's impatient eyes since the man was still kneeling to his height.

"I'm waiting," Severus said.

"I . . ." Harry gulped. Facing his father made it harder to stick with making something up. "I got them caught and they ripped."

"Caught in what?"

Harry licked his lips as he tried to think.

 _: You mean when the Fat Lady's portrait closed on you?_ Sam suddenly said, tilting his head.

Severus glanced at Sam before looking back at Harry.

"Is that what happened?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "I tried pulling them out but they ended up ripping."

"Why didn't you just say the password so it would open again?"

"I didn't think of that," Harry said, looking at his feet.

Severus stood up and helped Harry out of his robes.

"I'll fix them, but next time when I ask a question, I expect an immediate answer. It shouldn't have taken five minutes to explain a silly situation as this."

"Sorry."

"What happened to your hands?" Severus set the robes down on the arm of a chair and looked at his son's palms. They were red, slightly swollen, and the scratches were still visible. Harry flinched as his father ran his fingers gently over the scratches. They still stung.

"I fell when the staircase moved," Harry answered honestly.

"You are just a mess today," Severus remarked. He summoned another cream potion and applied it to Harry's hands. Harry watched as the scratches mended together and his palms swelled down and the redness faded away. "Anywhere else?"

"My knees," Harry said as he rolled his pants up. Severus clucked at the sight of the battered knees before kneeling applying the potion. Harry felt better after his hands and knees were taken care of, the stinging sensation gone.

"There," Severus said as he stood and picked up Harry's robes. "Try to be careful on the stairs."

"Yes, Dad."

 _: Not the best storyteller, are we?_ Sam asked once Severus left to his bedroom. Sam moved to his dog bed, plopping down on it. He looked at Harry with a sly smile on his lips. Harry frowned.

"It's hard to lie when he stares at me like that," Harry admitted.

 _: Then perhaps you should try lying less._

Harry stuck his tongue out at Sam, knowing it was childish, but still irresistible. The foxy smirk only grew. Severus returned from his bedroom with the mended robes and another clothing article – something surprisingly an emerald green color.

"Here are your robes," Severus handed them to Harry. "And this, I bought for you when I was at Diagon Alley picking up a couple things. Here, let's try it on."

Harry allowed his father to wrap the green thing over his shoulders. He realized it was a cloak, similar to the black ones Sam and Severus had. It felt soft and lightweight and it was a beautiful color. Harry reached back for the hood and lifted it up. He walked past his father to his room to see what he looked like, standing in front of the tall mirror. He smiled when he saw his reflection. While it wouldn't help him disappear in to a crowd like a black one would, it was a stunning article.

Severus appeared in the doorway, leaning casually against the doorframe watching his son with a smile. Harry turned and hugged his father. He loved it when Severus randomly gave him little gifts just because he saw something he thought his son would like.

"Thank you, Dad," Harry smiled up at him. "I love it."

"I'm glad," Severus said, ruffling Harry's hair. "You should head back to your dorm before the bell rings for curfew. I know you have classes tomorrow."

"Yeah, busy day. I also have quidditch practice."

"Be careful," Severus always felt so concerned when Harry intensely practiced with much larger kids.

"I will be, Dad."

Harry left after saying goodnight to his father and Sam, proudly wearing his new cloak. Ron had still wanted to play that game of Wizard's chess they never got to, so he ran back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you thought of it!


	31. On Halloween Night

I'm sorry for the delay. To those reviews I couldn't PM, thank you for your encouragement! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Dad!" Harry called as he ran excitedly into his father's quarters. "Look what Professor McGonagall got me!"

Harry ran to his father's study and stopped by the desk where Severus sat working on papers that were surprisingly not homework essays. He handed over the long, thin parcel to Severus with giddy. Severus accepted the parcel and read the letter Harry also handed to him.

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes," Severus said, opening the package and studying the broom model. "Professor McGonagall informed me of her little gift for her new seeker. With my approval, of course."

"Isn't it amazing!?" Harry jumped at his father's side, gripping the arm of the desk chair.

"It is a very special privilege," Severus gave his son a critical look. "It took a lot of convincing on Minerva's part to get me to allow her to give it to you. I trust you will not abuse this privilege and sneak out to ride your broom at undesirable times."

"Yes, Dad," Harry smiled. He was too happy to be concerned with his father's warning. "I have Quidditch practice tonight. I get to try it out. I'm so excited!"

"I'm sure you are," Severus smiled, placing the broom back in the package and handing it back to Harry. "I will warn you again to not show off with the broom. I don't want a repeat of the last time you decided to dive at the wall."

"Yes, Dad. And thank you for letting Professor McGonagall get me the broom."

"Your welcome. Now go put that in your dorm. You still have my class to attend before your practice tonight."

Harry smiled and took off with the broom. He met Ron back in his dorm and they admired the broom for several more moments before leaving for their potions class. As they arrived just outside the classroom door, they ran right into Draco and his two goons.

"I hear you got a new broomstick, Harry," Draco glared at him.

Oh, no, Harry couldn't help but think. Just one more thing for Draco to fret about.

"Yeah, and?" Harry asked, glaring right back.

"First years aren't allowed to have broomsticks."

"Well, tell that to my Head of House."

"It's not just any old broomstick," Ron couldn't resist saying. "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you had at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty? Those aren't in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Draco snapped back. "I suppose your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before Ron could retort, Severus appeared in the doorway of the classroom.

"In order to be considered on time, you actually have to enter the classroom, not just appear at the door. Inside, all of you."

Harry and Ron rushed in, along with Draco's two friends. Harry looked back to see that Severus had a hand on Draco's shoulder, stopping him from entering the classroom, and he was whispering in the blonde's ear. Draco's face was flaming red. As Harry took a seat in between Ron and Hermione, Draco stormed into the classroom and refused to look at Harry for the rest of the class.

Harry wasn't very focused in his father's class. His mind kept wondering to his new Nimbus and how amazing it would feel in the air. He had a wonderful broom at home that flew well, but this model was by far the latest and best out there. He was so excited for practice that night. Harry found himself forgetting to write notes on whatever the lesson was that day.

"Harry!" Hermione harshly whispered to him. She elbowed him in the side.

Harry jolted and looked over at her, whispering back "what?"

"Your ink," Hermione motioned with her head to the parchment in front of him.

Harry looked down and saw that he had rested his quill on the parchment while he daydreamed. There was a large pool of ink now and he picked up his hand to avoid getting ink on him. Not knowing any spells to clean it, Harry blew on it to dry it. Ron looked over at him and smirked at his dilemma. Harry shouldered him playfully.

After the ink had mostly dried, Harry tried to focus on what Severus was saying rather than daydreaming. He found it hard to do, though, and his mind was once again wondering to quidditch. He saw himself flying on his new broomstick, high in the sky with the wind blowing through his air. It felt so wonderful to be free and . . .

"Mr. Snape!"

Harry jumped at the sound of his father's voice snapping at him. He looked at Severus to see the man crossing his arms and glaring at him from where he stood in the front of the classroom.

"Enlighten the rest of us as to what is more important on your mind that you must daydream about instead of paying attention?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, sir," Harry shook his head. "I've been listening."

"Is that so? Then perhaps you can recite what I've told you are the two main ingredients in a Wiggenweld Potion?"

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out as he tried to think up an answer. It wasn't a potion his father brewed often so he didn't have much experience with it before Hogwarts. Now he had practically missed an entire lesson on the potion. He looked down at his notes, but his parchment was practically bare, with a few notes at the top and a large ink splot in the middle. His notes were useless.

He saw Hermione in the corner of his eye mouthing something and he looked over at her. She mouthed the words again, but Harry was no expert at reading lips. Hermione mouthed it again more slowly and deliberately.

"What?" Harry mouthed back to her.

"Mr. Snape!" Severus snapped again. Harry looked back up at him. Severus's glare had deepened. "No answer? Well, surely if you had been listening then you should be able to tell me what a Wiggenweld Potion does?"

Hermione raised her hand in hopes to answer in place of Harry, waving it around a bit.

Harry looked down at his desk, feeling his cheeks burn. Served him right for daydreaming in class. And to think he was the Potions Master's son. He could see looks of sympathy from his fellow Gryffindors, but Draco and other Slytherins were smirking in his direction. Harry looked up at Severus and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, sir."

"Pity. I'd hate to hear your definition of 'listening,'" Severus said. Harry could see the disappointment in his father's eyes and he looked down. "For your information, Mr. Snape, the main two ingredients are Wiggentree bark and salamander blood. The potion awakens a person from a magically-induced sleep. Furthermore, none of you will be brewing this potion until your later years as it is a very difficult potion to master. I expect that learning the process and ingredients now will help prepare you for the actual process later in your schooling."

Harry had hoped his father had decided to just continue with the lesson and forget about him but it was not to be so.

"Mr. Snape," Severus said, glaring at him once more. "See me after class."

"Yes, sir."

The rest of the class droned on and Harry found himself still unable to focus. He was now concerned about the talk he was going to have with his father. He had allowed his excitement to get too far ahead of him and it cost him a valuable lesson in class. Hopefully Hermione would let him borrow her notes later.

"I want a three-foot essay on the brewing process of the Wiggenweld Potion on my desk next class," Severus informed. "You are all dismissed."

Everyone stood and gathered their notes and bags before exiting the classroom. Hermione and Ron gave him sympathetic looks as they left the classroom. Harry waited patiently while his father finished putting his lessons and the demonstration ingredients he had pulled from the supply closet away. Harry began chewing his nails as he waited.

"Fingers out of your mouth," Severus said as he moved a chair to sit in front of the desk Harry was at.

Harry obediently removed his fingernail from his teeth and rested his hands in his lap.

"You weren't focused in class today," Severus stated. "Care to explain why?"

"I . . . I was just . . . distracted, I guess."

"About what?"

"My new broom, I guess. And I have quidditch practice starting."

"What did I tell you about your grades and quidditch? If this is going to be a problem, I have every right to pull you from the team."

"No, Dad," Harry whined.

"Did you just tell me 'no,' young man?"

"I mean, it's the first practice, Dad, and it was just class today. I'll pay attention – I will – I swear!"

"Listen to me, Harry. It's not just about paying attention, of which you did a horrible job of doing in today's lesson. You need to learn to balance your school time and extracurricular activity time. When you are in classes, quidditch is no longer important. And that should be the case when you are doing your homework as well. You have scheduled times for when quidditch should be your concern. I want you to try and clear your mind before classes so you are ready to focus on the lesson you should be learning. Your classes have exams at the end of the year, quidditch, however, does not."

"There's the Quidditch Cup," said Harry rather daringly.

Severus gave his son a hard look and Harry gulped, knowing he was pushing his luck with this conversation. After a long, intense moment, Severus spoke once more.

"Which is not nearly as important as your final exams which will determine if you passed your subjects and can move on in the curriculum."

"I know," Harry mumbled.

"In concerns to your homework I have assigned, I want an additional foot on the history behind the Wiggenweld Potion and a list of the ingredients with a brief explanation as to why those ingredients are needed."

"You're giving me more work? That's not fair!"

"What isn't fair is teaching a class to a student who doesn't take a single lesson away from it," Severus glared at Harry. "This extra work is to make up for what you clearly missed during class. It will also inform me that you did, in fact, gather the same information as the rest of the students."

"It's still not fair," Harry crossed his arms and glared back at Severus, though he knew the man had much better reasoning to his unfairness than Harry did.

"Keep it up, Mr. Snape," Severus growled in warning.

Harry's face contorted into a pout and he looked down, avoiding his father's look.

"You will do the additional work," Severus concluded. "Unless you'd rather an extra lesson with me tonight instead of quidditch practice."

"I'll do the work," Harry said.

"Wise decision."

Severus stood and ruffled the still miffed boy's hair. He smirked down at Harry.

"Get up and go to lunch, now. Your friends are still in the hallway. You can go inform them that you are still alive and well."

Harry sighed and stood, still unhappy with his extra work. Perhaps Hermione could help him out with it.

"And I expect you to change your attitude before you visit me tonight."

"Yes, Dad."

Harry exited the classroom and found Hermione and Ron standing outside the door, leaning on opposite walls.

"Did you get in any trouble?" Ron asked, concerned.

"No, not really. I just got extra homework."

"Bloody hell, mate, your dad is serious about his class. Sorry."

"Well, he should have been paying attention," Hermione said. "I agree with the extra homework. It's probably just to summarize our lesson from today."

"Yeah, that's about it," Harry confirmed.

"How do you know everything?" Ron glared at her. "You know, she hasn't shut up since we left the classroom."

"I was just informing Ron about what Professor Snape may have wanted to discuss with you. Ron was going on about all the evil things the professor could have been doing to you. But I was right. You're fine and . . ."

Harry sighed as he listened to Ron and Hermione. He couldn't wait until he had practice. Then he could ditch them both for a while. As much as he enjoyed his friends' company, he needed breaks every now and then.

* * *

Sam watched Harry in the air. The boy was a natural flyer. He had been too eager to fly on his new broom while they waited for . . . someone and the boy took to the air, swooping in and out of the goal posts and speeding up and down the field. Sam watched attentively, just in case Harry tried a silly stunt that sent him falling to the ground.

Finally, another older boy arrived with some kind of crate. The captain of this so-called game (Wood, was it?), showed Harry several different balls and explained the different positions on the team. Then he started hitting golf balls into the air in every direction for Harry to catch. Wood was very impressed with Harry, as was Sam. After a goof half hour, the night crept up stealthily, forcing the two boys back inside the castle.

Sam turned to the forest and trotted through the thick trees. He sniffed around for something to hunt, though he was rather sick of eating rabbit. The smell of the furry rodent filled his nose and he twitched it, growing rather sick of the scent as well. The black tips of his ears flicked and turned to listen for any sound of new meat to eat. Not that he didn't eat a large meal at dinner, but hunting would use up some of that energy.

Sam heard howling wolves and paused, his tails flicking in opposite directions from each other. He briefly considered visiting the pack, having grown a friend relationship status with the pack's alpha. He rejected the idea, however. The alpha was busy raising a family and keeping order in her ranks.

Sam continued deeper into the trees – into territories unexplored yet by him. He wondered if Freyr was around but then remembered that Severus was proctoring a detention now. Those Weasley twins had found some trouble once more, and even though he had taken part in it, he never stayed nearby when a professor caught them, leaving the twins to accept full responsibility.

Sam heard galloping hooves and braced himself in case it was that thestral herd again. He didn't know why those creatures liked chasing him. He hoped it wasn't just for their amusement.

The galloping neared and horse-like creatures appeared. Horse-like . . . or was it a man? Sam watched as these half-horse half-man-like animals galloped into the clearing where he stood.

Sam didn't know what they were called, but they were huge and he was glad he himself was the size of a large wolf. The animals circled around him, studying him and pawing at the ground. Sam lowered himself a bit, hoping they didn't find his intrusion offensive enough to kill.

One of them approached him, one with silver-blond hair covering its body, standing before him tall and proud. Sam lowered himself more to the ground as the animal dropped on a . . . knee, perhaps, of those long legs. The man torso of the animal leaned forward and Sam caught a glimpse of blue eyes before he bowed to the animal, hoping respect might win their favor. He buried his head in the ground, his right forepaw curling in a submissive posture.

The animal before him smiled and Sam felt a hand run through his fur. The other strange creatures snorted in approval and Sam knew he was safe from attack.

These animals were interesting and Sam spent the night observing and learning from these creatures who spoke with a human tongue.

* * *

"It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa," Hermione corrected. "Make the 'gar' nice and long."

Harry could still hardly believe he had been in school for two months. Time flew by quickly and with schoolwork, classes, and quidditch, Harry found himself very busy. He had made up with Draco by allowing him an hour-long use of his broom and they were once again cool with each other. It was Halloween now, but they all still had classes and Charms was one of them. They were finally learning to make something fly, like Professor Flitwick had done with Neville's toad, Trevor.

However, he was paired with Seamus Finnigan, which he didn't mind at all, but that left Ron with Hermione Granger. Harry was afraid Ron would lash out at the know-it-all before the class was over.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione did just that, rolling up the sleeves of her gown and flicking her wand as she said "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of class. Neither he nor Harry had made their feathers fly and Ron was just put-off with Hermione.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her and she's always following us around," Ron said as he and Harry left the classroom. "She's a nightmare, honestly!"

"Ron!" Harry scolded.

But the damage was done.

Hermione knocked into Harry as she hurried past him, tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry called after her, but she was long gone. "Ron, she heard you."

"So?" Ron said, but he seemed uncomfortable. "She must have noticed she's got no friends."

"Well, I'm her friend. And you tolerate her."

"I'm sure she'll pull herself together. Come on, we've got other classes to get to. She'll show up."

Later that day, during the Halloween feast, Harry felt horrible as he realized he had not seen Hermione all day. He had overheard Parvati Patil telling her friends that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked more awkward at this, but they continued with the feast. Harry wanted nothing more than to leave his seat and find her, but he knew if he did, Severus would be sure to follow him to know why he was leaving. He would feel even worse explaining to his father that he had allowed his friend to cry alone in the bathroom.

Sam sat next to him, and Harry was sure the fox could smell his uneasiness, but he was glad Sam said nothing and focused on the juicy steak before him.

As Harry put another bite of food into his mouth, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared at him as he slumped against the teacher's table and gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

While the uproar occurred and the instructions were given by Dumbledore, Harry couldn't help but whisper to himself, "Again?"

 _: Been through this before?_ Sam looked at him with sideways ears.

"Yep. And here we go again. But I wonder why."

 _: I couldn't tell you. But your father is reaching out to me with his mind. Stay with your classmates._

Harry watched as Sam misted and flew to Severus who left with the other professors.

As Harry followed everyone out of the hall, he remembered Hermione.

"Ron!" Harry grabbed his friend's arm. "Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll! We have to help her – it's your fault she's hiding away you know."

"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy better not see us."

They quickly made their way to where Patil had said Hermione was, ducking through Hufflepuff students and slipping down a deserted corridor. Footsteps echoed behind them and they quickly hid behind a large stone griffin, believing it to be Percy. Peering around it, they were both surprised to see Severus with wolf-sized Sam at his heels.

"What's your dad doing over here?" Ron asked. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the other professors?"

"I don't know. Shh!"

Sam had stopped walking with Severus and looked right at the stone statue. His nose twitched violently as he slowly approached it, his eyes narrowing and his ears flattening against his head. Harry and Ron pressed closer together as Sam inched closer.

"Sam!" Severus called to him. He had moved further down the hall before he noticed Sam was no longer at his side.

Sam swung his head between Severus and the griffin before he snarled at the sculpture and leaped away towards Severus, who looked at the stone with suspicion before disappearing from view with Sam.

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said as he and Ron crept quietly after the fading footsteps. Harry wondered what his father was up to but Ron brought something else to light.

"Can you smell something?" Ron asked.

Harry did smell something – something foul and familiar – old socks and a public toilet no one ever wanted to clean. Harry's eyes widened as the troll appeared and stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It was a hideous sight not unlike his first time around, all twelve feet and lumpy, thick body.

"That's it! That's the girl's bathroom!" Harry gasped as he looked at the doorway the troll was walking into.

Then, a terrified, high-pitched scream filled the chamber.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

They charged forward and into the bathroom to see Hermione shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll advanced her, knocking sinks off the wall as it did.

"Ron, we have to do something!" Harry said and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll lumbered around and blinked stupidly at Harry. It hesitated before lifting its club at Harry.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber. The troll made its way to Ron.

Harry rushed forward and grabbed Hermione's arm, trying to pull her up and away. Hermione seemed frozen, however, fear-struck with her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at her.

Hermione snapped out of her stupor and finally stood and ran alongside Harry to the doorway, stopping just before it.

"Ron, come on!" Harry yelled.

Ron was trapped between the wall and the roaring troll. He looked at Harry and back at the troll before raising his wand and trying the only spell that came to mind.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew out of the troll's hand, and Harry expected it to fall on the troll's head and knock it out. But instead, the club fell right back down to the floor, landing on the troll's foot. The troll roared angrily at the pain, but it allowed enough distraction for Ron to slip by.

"Come on," Harry waved him over before the three ran down the hall and away from the lavatory. They could hear the angry troll stomping after them. Hermione screamed and Harry just kept yelling to run.

The three ran right into Professor Snape as they turned a corner, who had also been running toward the sound of screams with Sam at his side.

"What are you three –" Severus was cut off by the roar of the troll that turned the corner as well. His eyes widened and he pushed the children behind him.

Sam ran forward, barking at the troll and running in circles around it. The troll tried to turn as fast as Sam moved around him, spinning and growing dizzy, though he tried to raise his club.

Severus pulled out his wand and wordlessly cast a strong stunning spell at the troll. The big beast teetered for a moment before crashing to the ground. Severus backed the three children up and Sam leaped out of the way. Once it was down, Severus waited a moment before he stepped forward and bent over the troll, making sure it was unconscious. Sam jumped on top of it and sniffed at its massive head, his tails wagging slightly from the excitement.

"Severus!" Minerva came running to them, Quirrell not too far behind her. Ata the sight of the troll Quirrell clutched at his chest and took several deep breaths. "I see its down. Oh, good! Good job."

Severus turned to look at the three children behind him. Minerva looked at them as well and gasped, her eyes widening.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" Minerva said with fury in her voice. "Why aren't you in your dormitory? Do you have any idea how close you came to being killed!"

Harry looked down, avoiding his father's piercing look. Ron still had his wand clutched in his hand.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger just lied to a teacher? Harry chanced a look up at his father, who was also looking at Hermione with disbelief.

"If they hadn't found me," Hermione continued, "I'd be dead right now. They didn't have to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well, in that case . . ." Minerva said as she stared at the three of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better be off to your tower where you may finish the feast."

Hermione spared one last look at Ron and Harry before leaving. Minerva looked down at the boys.

"And for you two, standing up to a mountain troll and protecting a friend, well, I must say that is true bravery! You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of that. You may go now."

"Except Mr. Snape," Severus cut in. He was glaring at Minerva.

Harry sighed and nodded to Ron to go on without him. Ron nodded back and slowly made his way to their tower. Harry watched as the professors discussed the troll before ultimately deciding to leave it with Quirrell, who looked petrified at the very idea. Severus turned and led Harry away from the revolting smell of the troll, Sam at their heels. After arriving to their quarters, Severus immediately turned on Harry.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, looking Harry over as he pulled him to the living room and sat him in a chair. He felt Harry's head before holding out the boy's arms and checking for injuries. "Did it hurt you? Are you insane? Why didn't you just tell a teacher of Miss Granger's whereabouts? Why did you go after that thing like that? Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Yes, Dad," Harry said, unsure if he should even address his father's other questions.

He submitted to Severus's check over, allowing his father to make sure his legs were still working, even though he had managed to walk down to their quarters without fail. After Severus checked Harry's face and head one last time, he finally took a step back.

"Do you need a calming draught? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise. It didn't hurt me. I don't need a calming draught either, I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

Harry nodded.

Severus sighed and sat down in an armchair across from Harry, mumbling, "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." He rubbed at his temples and closed his eyes.

Harry smiled and softly said, "sorry."

"Here, why don't you have some hot chocolate while I order food from the feast."

Harry accepted the hot drink from his father. Severus left briefly to order the food, leaving Harry with Sam who was lying on his dog bed.

 _: I thought I smelled you in the hallway._ Sam lifted his head and flicked his ears.

"You did. I was hoping you wouldn't give us away."

 _: I wanted to, but I thought the troll was far enough away from you for you to be considered safe. A mistake on my part, I must admit._

"We had to save Hermione. What were you and Dad doing anyway? You were supposed to be helping in the dungeons."

 _: Your father wanted to check on something and wanted my help in case his suspicions were correct._

"Check on what?" Harry asked. He still couldn't remember what the object was that the three-headed dog was protecting. He took a long sip of the hot chocolate as he stared down at Sam.

 _: That is none of your concern. But you remember that large triple-head dog, correct? It had to do with that. The beast nearly bit your father, too. I nipped it's nose just in time to avert its head away._

"The dog did bite him in the other reality. And Ron and I alone actually knocked the troll out, too. I wonder why we didn't this time."

 _: I've learned that things never happen the same way twice._

Harry nodded, finding it to be a good answer for now. Sam had a point, nothing so far had played out exactly like they did in the previous world. When dinner arrived, he ate with his father, informing the man of how his day had been before Severus walked him back to Gryffindor Tower.

As Harry entered the common room, he was surprised to see Hermione still up and reading a book in one of the comfy armchairs. The common room was completely deserted, but it was late and the older years tended to stay up in their own dorms. She looked up at him as he neared, setting the book aside and slowly standing to her feet, her night gown touching the floor and hiding her slippers.

"Hi," Hermione started to say.

"Hi," Harry responded.

"I just wanted to say . . ." Hermione stumbled with her words. "Well – as I told Ron, I want to – thank you for what you did back there. Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing," Harry said. "Any friend would have done it."

"I want to thank you for that, too. Thank you for being a friend."

"Your welcome, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry," Hermione smiled softly as she walked past Harry and left to her dormitory.

Harry entered his own dorm and found his way to his bed, quickly changing into pajamas. After taking care of his nightly habits, he made his way under the covers. From then on, even Ron considered Hermione a friend. The Golden Trio had formed once again, but Harry hoped it would be without the silly name titles.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review!


	32. I've a Secret, May I Keep It?

I am so sorry for the long wait! Had a bit of writer's block for a while with all my stories. I'm back on track. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

A week had passed since the troll incident, and Harry did notice a change in Ron and Hermione's relationship. They were all friends once more, just like in the previous world. Hermione helped a lot with homework that week, and Harry and Ron discovered that with her help, homework was done sooner, leaving plenty of time for games – or studying as Hermione sometimes insisted.

The weather outside was also changing, growing colder. Quidditch season had started up and Harry couldn't wait until he played his first game and won – making his father proud – even if it was against Slytherin.

Today was Wednesday and it hadn't been long since dinner ended. Astronomy was still a couple hours away, so Harry saw no harm in following the twins back to the Great Hall. He was unaware of the mischief they had up their sleeves.

"My dad will kill me if he finds out about this," Harry told the twins.

"Then don't let him find out," one of the twins said – Fred, Harry guessed.

"I don't know guys," Ron added, looking nervously at the teacups sitting harmlessly on the table. "What if Percy doesn't come? What if you get the wrong person?"

"Then it'll still be funny," Fred said as he helped George wrap their own homemade ooze in a collapsible wrapping.

Harry watched them closely, wondering when the twins found time to invent the green, slimy ooze they were wrapping up.

"So, what did you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"You'll turn into Freyr . . ." George began.

"Faolan," Harry corrected. "My dad's Freyr."

"Right. You'll turn into Faolan, jump up onto that gargoyle there, and when we toss you the rope, pull the green ooze up and keep it just high enough that it's above our heads and not noticeable."

Harry looked up at the gargoyle in question. There were several structures along the walls of the Great Hall, all used to hold the lanterns for light. The one above them was perfectly aligned on the wall above the Gryffindor table, which sat close to the wall anyway.

"When Percy comes in," Fred continued, "we'll convince him we were just having tea, get him to drink from this nose-biting teacup, and when you hear him yelp . . ."

"Drop the ooze right on him," the twins finished together.

"You guys are awful," Harry shook his head at them. "What did he do to you guys anyway?"

"Oh, just being his usual self," Fred smirked.

"Harry," Ron poked Harry in the arm. "Didn't you say you aren't allowed to shift without your father?"

"He'll never know," Harry answered.

"Percy can be a bit of a tattletale, though," Ron said.

"Ron's right," George said. "We would have gotten your fox for this . . ."

"But we think Sam's evading us . . ." Fred said.

"Like we've offended him or something . . ."

"I mean, really, all we wanted him to do was help install the regurgitating toilet . . ."

"We didn't know it would backfire on him . . ."

"We did apologize," the twins said.

Harry smirked as he remembered when he had been visiting his dad one Saturday afternoon and Sam arrived at their quarters soaked and smelling something foul, snarling all the while. He had walked right by Severus and Harry without a word and slipped into the bathroom, Harry figured to shift and shower. The fox wouldn't dare use his own tongue to groom himself like he usually did. The one time the twins managed to catch the fox unaware without even meaning to.

"Sam will get over it," Harry informed.

"Whenever you're ready, Harry," George said.

Harry shifted into Faolan, quickly looking up to see Ron's awed expression. The twins had seen Freyr and Faolan before, but Ron had seen neither. Ron's mouth was open and his eyes wide. Faolan was still only the size of a five-month-old cub, about a medium-sized dog with a longer body. He was still small enough to crawl into spaces Freyr could not and he could even ride on Freyr's back when he was feeling lazy.

 _"You can close your mouth now, Ron,"_ Faolan chuffed at Ron, even though he knew Ron wouldn't understand. While Freyr was slowly mastering telepathic communication, Faolan still needed lessons with Sam on it. It was nearly the opposite of Occlumency, which Faolan thought would make learning it easier. Yet it proved to be just as difficult.

"Ron, quit catching flies," Fred laughed.

Ron shut his mouth, blushing furiously. Faolan gave an amused chuff.

"Here, Faolan," George said, handing one end of a rope to the small tiger before tying the other end to the sac of ooze.

Faolan took the rope and jumped up on the table and leaping for the wall. He pushed off the wall aimed for the gargoyle, scrambling up it and hiding himself on it.

"Pull, Faolan!"

Faolan pulled on the rope, using his paws to hold the rope up while he reached for more to pull it up. Soon, the ooze in the collapsible sac was hanging precariously above where Percy would hopefully stand. Faolan kept his hold on the rope to keep it up, waiting for the yelp.

"What are you three doing in here?" Came a stern voice.

But it wasn't Percy's.

Oh no, Faolan thought, Professor McGonagall. Faolan tightened his hold on the rope, wishing he could look over the edge of the gargoyle and see what was happening, but he couldn't risk moving.

"Professor!" One of the twins exclaimed. "We're just waiting for our brother to come join us for a spot of tea . . ."

"That's not a crime now, is it?"

"Of course not," McGonagall huffed. "But don't think that I don't know that you two are up to no good! Why are you here? Are you also waiting for your brother?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ron's voice quivered. "Just hanging out with my brothers, is all."

Faolan felt the rope give a little. He purred nervously as he realized his sharp teeth was cutting the rope in his mouth. He tried to loosen up just a bit in hopes to keep the rope from tearing completely. The rope slipped down and he quickly snapped his jaws on it, digging his paws into the stone gargoyle and backing up a step, hoping the little slip up wasn't noticed by the professor.

"Well, now that you know what we're doing . . ." one twin said in a hurry.

"I'm sure you probably have more important things to do . . ."

"Like grading papers, checking up on students, taking a catnap . . ."

That's pushing it, Faolan thought worriedly. He could feel the rope tearing thread by thread in his mouth, the ooze inching away from him. He hoped McGonagall left soon.

"Now I know you're up to something," McGonagall snapped. "What are you three really doing in here? What did you do to the tea?"

"We've told you, Professor, just waiting for Percy. He should be here any minute . . ."

"You really don't need to examine it. It's just plain tea, I promise you that!"

"See?" Ron's voice said. A slurp echoed in the hall. "Mm, just tea."

Faolan moaned softly as he guessed that McGonagall was studying the tea suspiciously. He hoped she didn't pick up the cup meant for Percy. Another thread tore in his mouth and the sac fell just a centimeter closer to its target – hopefully just the floor below.

"Well, if it's just tea, then you won't mind me taking any, would you?" McGonagall asked. "You can always ask the house elves for another cup."

"Professor, no!"

It was too late. Faolan heard a loud yelp from McGonagall, and with that, the rope in his mouth gave and the ooze collapsed to the floor. Faolan winced as he heard a loud splash and an angry shriek. After a silent moment, Faolan crept to the edge of the gargoyle and peeked over it, purring apprehensively.

McGonagall was staring right up at him, a teacup hanging from her nose and green ooze dripping down her hair, face, and robes. Her glasses had been visibly wiped at already, revealing her livid eyes. She glared at the tiger cub looking down at her.

"Harry Snape!" McGonagall shouted.

Faolan mewled apologetically, resting his head on his paws and hunching his shoulders a bit, flicking his tail nervously.

"I knew it!" Another voice shouted. Percy entered the Great Hall, waving around a small piece of parchment. "I knew you two were up to no good when I got this note saying to meet you here! I am so sorry, Professor McGonagall . . ."

"Say no more," McGonagall wiped at her glasses again with a handkerchief and snatched the teacup from her nose. She glared at the three guilty-looking Weasley boys and up at the guilty tiger cub.

* * *

That same evening, all four boys found themselves scrubbing and polishing cauldrons in the dungeons potions classroom. The twins worked quietly at one table while Ron and Harry worked at another. They had been at it for an hour now, and Severus was casually sitting at his desk reading from a book as he watched over the detention.

"Before I forget to tell you," Ron whispered to Harry as he started on his fifth filthy cauldron, "I think Faolan is really cool. You must get into a lot of mischief as him."

"Trust me," Harry whispered back, smiling. "I have and I still do."

"Quiet," came the ominous growl from the Potions Master.

Ron and Harry both finished the cauldron they were working on before Severus stood and spoke.

"That will do. And let me remind you that if it had been me, you would have suffered much more . . . severe consequences. As such, you should consider yourselves lucky that you only lost twenty points tonight. Now leave before I decide to take more. Mr. Snape, a word with you."

Harry sighed as he watched the other three boys leave, Ron hurrying to grab his supplied for astronomy. He slowly approached his father's desk and looked up at the stern face.

"This is not the first time you have disobeyed my rule and shifted without me," Severus informed, still standing.

"I know," Harry said, looking down. Slender fingers lifted his chin back up to look at his father's face, though Harry couldn't meet his father's eyes and stared at the man's nose instead.

"This better not become an issue or I will make Sam follow you around all day to make sure you obey my rule. How inconvenient for a nocturnal fox." Severus finally released Harry's chin.

"Don't do that, please," Harry forced himself to not stare back down at his shoes. "I'm sorry. I was just helping."

"With a prank that backfired on a professor, yes, indeed."

"We didn't know McGonagall was going to check to see what we were doing."

"Because it isn't the least bit suspicious to see four students lingering around in the Great Hall long after dinner is over. I can't possible fathom why she was interested or concerned." Severus sat down in his chair and rubbed tiredly at his face. "Look, Harry, I can't watch you twenty-four seven and you don't need a babysitter anymore. If I hear from anyone that you've shifted without my consent again, you will be moving to your room here for a couple weeks."

"Yes, sir," Harry muttered.

"Now, I believe you have astronomy. I'll write you a note so she doesn't mark you late."

"Thank you."

After scribbling down a quick explanation and a signature, Severus handed Harry the slip of parchment.

"Try not to get too involved with those Weasley boys. Because I am serious, if I ever fall victim to such a prank as Professor McGonagall did, you and those redheads will never sit comfortably again. Are we clear?"

"Clear as day, Dad," Harry nodded quickly.

* * *

The next day, as Harry's first quidditch game drew closer, Harry and Ron whispered back and forth to each other during D.A.D.A about the game and all the possible moves Harry should perform and ways to outwit the other players. They ignored Hermione's constant shushing.

"F-focus, Mr. W-W-Weasley and M-Mr. Snape," Quirrell scolded them halfway through class.

"Yes, sir," Harry and Ron said.

"Now, ev-everyone," Quirrell continued. "Let's p-practice the w-wand-lighting ch-charm. I'm g-going t-to turn off t-the lights."

Once the lights were off, everyone began chanting _lumos_. Harry mastered it quickly and began practicing _nox_ to extinguish the light. Once Ron had finally figured it out and managed to extinguish his wand, they began to talk more about quidditch, ignoring the rest of the lesson when the lights were turned back on.

"Mr. Sn-Snape, a m-m-moment with y-you, please?" Quirrell said once he dismissed class.

Harry gave Ron an enquiring look but stayed behind as the rest of the students left, Ron and Hermione waiting in the hall for him.

"I j-just wanted t-to re-remind you that l-listening in c-class is very i-important," Quirrell began. "You m-must show m-m-me r-respect as your pr-professor."

Quirrell paused as the door to the classroom opened and Sam trotted into the room. The room seemed to grow a bit tenser. Harry frowned at the wolf-sized fox.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Harry asked.

 _: I ran into your head of house and she asked me to tell you to see her before lunch. Am I interrupting?_ Sam tilted his head at Quirrell, sitting down patiently to wait, wrapping his three tails around himself.

"N-no, you ar-are fine," Quirrell said, reaching out a tentative hand towards Sam. "I've h-heard a l-l-lot ab-bout your nice f-fox, Harry. N-nice fox."

"Yeah, he seems to be more popular than me," Harry chuckled.

Before Quirrell's hand touched Sam's fur, Sam bared his teeth and snarled, his ears standing straight and the fur on his neck bristling. Quirrell quickly drew back his hand.

"Sam!" Harry exclaimed, surprised that he growled at someone, though it wasn't the first-time Sam had done so to a strange human.

"It's f-fine," Quirrell said, casting a wary glance at Sam. "As I-I-I was sa-saying, you d-do not w-want me to t-talk about y-your be-behavior in m-my class to your f-father, now d-do you?"

"No, sir," Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I'll pay attention."

"V-very g-good," Quirrell nodded his head once. "You m-m-may leave."

Harry quickly walked out of the room with Sam at his heels.

"What was that about?" Harry whispered harshly to Sam.

 _: I don't have to like everyone, you know. And I'm not a petting zoo._

"You've let everyone else pet you," Harry argued. "How's Professor Quirrell any different?"

Sam didn't answer. Harry met with Ron and Hermione and told them that Professor McGonagall wanted to see him.

"Oh, it's just to see how you're doing so far in your classes," Hermione informed.

"Again, how do you know everything?" Ron frowned.

"Because, Ron," Hermione returned with a bit of sass, "I met with her Tuesday. She's meeting all her students and going in alphabetical order, by my guess. You'll, of course, be last."

Ron grumbled about meeting with McGonagall all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry quickly put his things away and walked to McGonagall's office. He knocked and was greeted with a "come in, Harry."

Stepping into McGonagall's office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Harry took a seat in front of the large desk where the professor sat. McGonagall was writing on a parchment which Harry realized was an essay assignment. He hoped it wasn't one of his. He looked out the windows overlooking the Quidditch pitch while she finished what she was doing.

"So, Harry," McGonagall smiled as she set aside her papers and picked up a stack to her left. She dug through them briefly before finding a paper and pulling it out, glancing over it. "How have your classes been?"

"Okay, Professor," Harry answered, smiling back as he watched her read the contents of whatever the parchment was.

"Not getting into too much trouble with those Weasley twins, are you?" McGonagall asked with a smirk. "I must say, I was expecting your little fox friend to be up on the posts dumping the ooze, not you. I can never seem to catch that fox in time to give him a proper scolding. He could use it, and a rolled-up newspaper, let me tell you."

"Yes, he could," Harry smirked at the image of Sam being smacked with a newspaper like a dog. He didn't think the fox would take kindly to that.

"Now," McGonagall looked back at the parchment. "Your grades look marvelous – an O in Potions – oh, but why doesn't that surprise me. You could probably brew a potion in your sleep. _Natural talent_ , your father writes, oh Severus!"

Harry smiled at that.

"An E in Herbology, very good. Pomona says you come _ready to learn_. An O in Flying, another _natural talent_. I wonder what your father thinks of that."

Harry snorted in amusement.

"An E in Charms – _a delight to have in class_ , Filius wrote. an A in Defense Against the Dark Arts – hmm, _needs to pay attention more_. Well, that's an easily fixed problem. E in Transfiguration, you are a studious student in my class. An A in Astronomy. Sinistra commented that you _need more sleep_ before coming to class. A P in History of Magic, though – hmm, I think you can strive for higher than that. I know, it must be a boring class, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's a little hard to stay awake sometimes," Harry admitted, blushing.

"I know," McGonagall smiled. "I went through it, too. But you will need to get at least an A to be considered passing the class. I will check with you again the week before Christmas break to see if you've brought up that grade. But there isn't much more for us to talk about. I will give you a copy of this to take to your father – I'm sure there is no need to owl it."

Harry watched as McGonagall made a copy with her wand and handed the extra parchment to him. Harry gladly took it, happy to show his father his grades thus far, though a bit anxious at what the man may say about his History of Magic grade.

"Are you excited for the upcoming game?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor. I can't wait to play the first game and win Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup!"

"That would be wonderful. Slytherin has flattened Gryffindor the past couple of years. It would do the school good to see a change."

"I'll do my best."

After leaving McGonagall's office with his grades, Harry met with his friends in the Great Hall for lunch. They chatted about their grades so far, though Ron speculated what he may have in each class, not really knowing for sure. Hermione, of course, had all O's and one E – Flying, that would be – and to Hermione that was fine since flying had little importance to her as the real seven core classes did. After finishing classes for the day, Harry found himself playing a quick game of Wizard's chess with Ron before bed.

"Harry," Hermione announced her presence. "I found this book for you in the library. I know you probably know all about Quidditch, but this is _Seekers' Most Daring Tricks_. I thought you might enjoy some strategy tips and different move advantages that you have on the other players."

"Thanks, Hermione!" Harry flipped through the pages, Ron leaning in to see as well. "This is great! Look at these pictures and demonstrations!"

"You try those against Slytherin and you'll wipe the field with their Slytherin blood," Ron whistled at a demonstration of a high corkscrew dive.

Harry stayed up late reading the book that night. He fell asleep at two in the morning, but he managed to get up for the day, but brought the book with him to breakfast, where he and Ron studied it and commented about different things. Hermione had tried to get their attention to talk about something else, but she quickly gave up.

It was Friday and he had Potions, but he brought the book along to class. As the class brewed a Forgetfulness Potion (Harry remembered that this was used for the final exam in his previous reality), he kept sneaking peeks at his book, trying to memorize a dangerous twist and drop move from the book. He grabbed the mistletoe berries and nearly dropped them into the bubbling cauldron when Severus snatched his wrist and moved it away from the potion.

"Drop it," Severus told him. Harry let the berries go and watched them roll on the table.

Severus leaned into a hand on the table as he gave his son a critical look, releasing the boy's wrist.

"Forgetting something?" the man asked.

How ironic, Harry thought. He glanced around his station before he realized that he was supposed to add two measures of Standard Ingredient before the berries.

"Sorry, sir," Harry quickly measured out the herb mixture, hyperaware of his father reaching for the seeker book hidden slightly by parchment. Harry stopped what he was doing and tried to grab the book before Severus could. He was a second too slow.

Severus gave him a quick glare before looking down at the book cover. He began thumbing through the book, walking around Harry and critically glancing at Hermione's potion, then Ron's. Then he looked back at the book, thumbing through a few more pages and frowning at a couple before shutting it and walking away, setting the book down on his desk. Severus looked back at Harry, who quickly averted his eyes and went back to work on his potion.

Harry sighed and hoped his father would let him have it back after class. He focused on his potion and managed to brew a perfect Forgetfulness Potion by the time the class was over.

* * *

Harry watched his father help one final student – a Slytherin – finish her potion and waved a wand to clean her station so she could just leave, being the last student still in the room besides Harry. After the girl was gone, Harry sat up in his seat and waited for his father to use a spell to disinfect the tables. He motioned for Harry to follow him.

The two left the potions classroom and went back to Severus's office. Once seated, Severus pulled the book out of his robes and held it up.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Hermione," Harry answered. "She got it from the library for me."

"I see. And you, naturally of course, weren't planning on performing any of these moves your first game, now were you?"

Harry gulped. His father definitely did not approve of the book or the moves in the book. He had not really thought that Severus would have had an opinion on the different strategies, but he also didn't think his father would take the book. He shouldn't have brought it to class.

"Well, I . . ." Harry began.

"Don't answer that," Severus held up a hand to stop him. Severus sighed, looking at the book cover before thumbing through it again. He frowned at some of the more daring things he saw. "Harry . . ."

"I know they don't look safe, but they are, Dad," Harry insisted.

Severus glared at his son pointedly.

"They're moves only a seeker could pull off because seekers are smaller and all and I know if I practice them a little, I might . . . be able . . . umm . . ." Harry trailed off as his father's glare did not falter once.

"Your job is to catch the Snitch," Severus reminded. "It's honestly nothing more than a game of chase. And that's all you really need to do. I've seen you fly, son, and you rely a lot more on instinct than anything else. You'll do fine without the silly death sentences from this book."

"But Dad," Harry whined, not wanting to lose the book.

"No, Harry. I'm returning this book to the library and if I see you with it again, I will charm it to sting you when I take it back the second time."

"Then I'll ask Hermione to get it for me," Harry muttered, crossing his arms, but Severus heard him clearly.

"You'd allow your friends to get stung?"

"You didn't say you'd charm it against them."

"And I will if I have to. You don't need the book. Trust me on this, Harry. It's just something for you to obsess about and distract you from your lessons."

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention in class, but I . . ."

"Don't argue with me."

The conversation was over when Severus used that tone with him. Harry knew if he pushed further, he would not like the consequences. Harry pouted and glared at the desktop. Severus set the book aside.

"Professor McGonagall informed me that she had an advisory meeting with you."

"Yes," Harry confirmed sharply.

"Harry, I'm warning you now."

Harry didn't need to see his father to know that the man was glaring at him. Harry sighed and reached for his bag, pulling out the parchment McGonagall had given him. He handed it to Severus, who gave him one last warning look before looking down at the parchment. Harry watched his father closely, wanting to see approval, though he knew that one grade would probably be the main concern.

Harry was surprised when Severus smiled at the parchment.

"Not bad, son," Severus looked up at Harry. "A little room for improvement, but it seems to me you are doing very well in your classes. I'd like to help you out with History of Magic. I understand that can be a challenge. Your Defense Against the Dark Arts, though, what's happening there?"

"It gets boring sometimes," Harry shrugged. "We don't do a lot of practical work and when we do, it's easy stuff and we don't do it for very long."

"Hmm, I don't quite remember what my first-year class was like, but I'm sure it was no better. If you'd like, you and I can have some one-on-one lessons with a little more practical work to them. How does that sound?"

Harry smiled broadly at his father, nodding and saying, "that sounds brilliant, Dad!"

Severus smiled in return before looking down at the parchment.

"I've told you to get some sleep before Astronomy."

"I know. I forget. Can't you just give me some Pepper-up potions for Wednesday?"

"No," Severus gave Harry a stern look. "But I can have Sam make sure you take a brief nap before class if you won't see to it on your own."

"I'll start doing that," Harry mumbled.

"You need to get rid of this mumbling habit you've picked up."

Harry was about to comment when Sam flew into the office and solidified. He was cat-sized now and he jumped up on the desk, sitting down on the edge to allow his three tails to dangle and swish back and forth.

"Where have you been, Sam?" Harry asked.

 _: Just doing something for your father. What you asked of me,_ Sam addressed the last part to Severus.

"Ah, yes," Severus opened a drawer and put the parchment inside. He smiled at Harry. "Great report, son. You know what classes need a little work though. Why don't you go find your friends now? You can stop by and see me later tonight, if you wish."

Harry frowned at that.

"What's Sam doing for you?"

"That's none of your concern. You may leave now."

Harry pouted and looked at Sam, but the fox merely stared back with his alert foxy expression. Harry sighed and left his father's office, thinking of all the possibilities that Sam could be doing for his father. He thought back to Halloween when Severus brought Sam along to check on the mystery object protected by the three-headed dog. He suddenly realized that Sam may be doing something involving that. Harry found Ron and Hermione in the library sitting at a secluded table. They were working on homework.

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted. "Did you get your book back?"

"No, Dad confiscated it and doesn't want me reading it. He says I don't need it."

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble," Hermione apologized.

"You didn't, Hermione," Harry said sitting down at the table and leaning in close and whispering, Hermione and Ron copying him. "Do you remember the three-headed dog and the trapdoor?"

Hermione nodded while Ron said, "yeah, how could I forget?"

"Well, my Dad and Sam have been acting all secretive lately, and I think it has to do with whatever that dog is guarding. I mean, they won't tell me anything!"

"Do we need to interrogate your fox?" Ron asked. "My brothers' have gotten pretty good at kidnapping him and all . . ."

Hermione glared at Ron at even thinking of harming or interrogating an animal.

"No, I don't think Sam would crack," Harry said honestly. Sam would more than likely bite them all than give out information. Then probably tell Severus of the kids investigating. They couldn't risk that. "But whatever this thing is, it's obviously important and maybe even dangerous."

"That's why they have that dog guarding it," Hermione added.

"Well, what are we supposed to do about it?" Ron looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"What do you think, Ron?" Hermione looked at him as if the answer should have been obvious. "We do some research and we find clues."

"Ugh!" Ron groaned. Why did his friends like doing extra, unnecessary work?

"But how do we even know who to question?" Hermione thought aloud.

"What's going on here?" Another boy suddenly dove into the group, joining the conversation. It was Draco. "What is this, a conspiracy?"

"No one asked for you to be here, Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Obviously, whatever you are all plotting is against the rules," Draco said. "Either let me in on this secret you've got or I'll expose your troublemaking to a teacher before you can even begin."

"Oh, fine!" Harry snapped. "But you better not tell anyone. There's a three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor in the forbidden third-floor corridor."

"You three actually broke that rule?" Draco smirked.

"It was an accident!" Hermione defended.

"Whatever you say, Granger," Draco said.

"Anyway," Harry got the attention on him again. "We need to know why everyone is acting so strange about it. Even Sam is acting all private about it and Sam is usually on our side. He actually growled at Professor Quirrell earlier, too. This thing must be stressing him."

"Wish I had been there to see the stuttering fool react to that!" Draco said. "He is still an adult, though, Harry. Older than practically everyone here combined. Three hundred something, right?"

"He told me he's like thirty in human years."

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "That's some strange ageing system."

"He's a kitsune!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "And none of that matters. What's important is that we figure out why it's being guarded and why they would allow such a dangerous animal into this school."

"Why do you all even care?" Draco questioned. "It's not like this directly affects us in any way."

"But it does, don't you see?" Hermione answered.

"Well, obviously not."

"Whatever is being guarded is important and possibly dangerous. If it's guarded like that, then there are definitely people out there willing to steal it. Dangerous people. That puts us at risk of being hurt or worse."

"Dumbledore won't let anything happen to the students," Ron sniffed.

"Don't be so sure, Weasley," Draco said.

"Okay," Harry said, "are we all in on doing this or what?"

"I'm in," Hermione said.

"Me too, I guess," Ron sighed.

"Me three," Draco said. "You guys clearly need a Slytherin or your little mission wouldn't last a week."

"What are you four doing?" A deep voice sounded behind them.

Everyone jumped and sat back in their chairs, looking over and up at Severus, who was frowning down at them with a suspicious look in his eyes, arms crossed. Harry gulped as his father gave him a penetrating look that he had cracked under before.

"We were playing Spin the Secrets, Professor," Draco said, fiddling with his wand on the table. "Weasley was just spilling his guts when you interrupted."

"Obviously," Severus intoned slowly, staring at Ron now, who gulped. "And how does one play this game?"

"Simple," Draco answered. "I spin my wand," Draco spun his wand and waited for it to stop, watching as it pointed at Hermione. "And whoever it lands on has to tell a secret about themselves. Granger."

"Alright," Hermione nodded, playing along. "I've . . . never had a cavity. There."

"I have no idea what a cavity is," Draco said.

"Me either," Ron gave Hermione a weird look. Hermione looked annoyed and huffed, blowing hair away from her face.

Severus snorted at that, Harry smiling as well.

"As long as everyone is getting along and you aren't up to any trouble," Severus gave Harry a pointed look and Harry gave an innocent smile. "Enjoy your game."

Harry watched Severus leave the library, briefly wondering why he was even there before remembering that Severus had to return the library book. He wouldn't risk fetching it again, thinking that his father may have charmed it to sting him already.

"Harry, your turn," Hermione said.

"Okay," Harry looked at Draco's wand pointing at him. "Umm, I have . . . been . . . kidnapped by acromantulas before."

"You're lying," Draco gave Harry a long look.

"No, really!" Harry laughed. "I snuck out as Faolan and had the wildest adventure . . ."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Not quite how Spin the Secrets is played, but, hey, they're only eleven. Please Review!


	33. It's All Fun and Games

To make up for the late update, here's another chapter! Lucky readers, you all are! I hope you enjoy and I will try and update again soon!

* * *

Severus watched terrified as his son held on to the bucking broom with just his hands, hanging hundreds of feet in the air. He began muttering a countercurse to whatever dark magic was attacking his son. He couldn't remove his eyes for a minute. Why would someone try and harm his son? Who?

Sam, wolf-sized, had been sitting at his feet during the quidditch match, but now the fox leaped forward and prepared to mist to fly to Harry's aid. However, as Sam tried to leap into the air, he fell back to the ground with his legs and tails stuck together tightly. Sam yelped and thrashed on the ground as he tried to break free of whatever had a hold on him.

 _: Severus!_ Sam called to the man. _I can't move! I must help Harry!_

Severus broke eye-contact for a moment to look at Sam. Whoever was attacking Harry was also attacking Sam. Severus glanced back up at Harry who was still trying to grip the broom and then at Sam, who seemed to have broken the spell holding him and was trying to leap into the air, only to fall once more with his limbs bound together. Severus recognized it as a binding spell. Sam would just have to fight the spell off on his own, Harry was in more immediate danger than Sam. Severus couldn't help them both.

Severus refocused on Harry, muttering different countercurses. He didn't recognize the spell exactly, but hoped that one of his countercurses would take effect.

"Merlin you're on fire!" one of the other professors shouted.

Severus looked behind him and stood at the sight of Quirrell's robes blazing with a fierce flame as he stomped on them to put them out, a couple other professor's helping him. Severus frowned before looking back up at Harry, glad to see him back on his broom and flying after the Snitch. Severus sighed in relief.

He heard a loud whine and looked down.

Sam was lying on his side at the bottom of the stand trying to move his legs to get up. Severus pushed past other professors and down to Sam, kneeling next to the fox. Sam lifted his head and whined again, dropping his head back down and breathing heavily through his nose, his eyes glazed over from pain.

"Sam," Severus whispered to the fox in a concerned voice. A black-tipped ear twitched, but the fox didn't move, letting out a soft whine instead. Severus laid a hand in the fox's thick fur. He sensed Dumbledore approach him and a hand fell on his shoulder.

Severus looked up in time to see Harry standing on his broom and leaning forward before falling to the quidditch floor. Severus winced in sympathy but was glad Harry managed to stand back up. The boy gagged for a few seconds before spitting up the Snitch and holding it up for the cheering crowds.

Severus shook his head at his son, knowing he would need to have a word about broom safety with him later, but happy to see his excited son winning his first game. Severus looked back down at Sam, who still laid on his side, unmoving.

"Let's get him to the infirmary," Dumbledore said from above.

Severus nodded his head and slid his hands under the fox and lifted the large canine up. Sam's head hung limply over his arm. Dumbledore and Severus quickly left the stands.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran through the halls to the infirmary, where Severus, Dumbledore, and Poppy circled a bed. Hermione and Ron paused at the door, while Harry slowly walked in.

". . . because he couldn't protect Harry, the Unbreakable Vow is punishing him," Dumbledore was saying. Harry gasped. Had Sam tried to come to his aid when the broom was acting crazy? What had stopped the fox? Harry stepped a bit closer to the bed.

"He tried, though," his father said. "Is that why he's not dead?"

"I'm guessing so," Dumbledore answered. "I can minimize the effects for now, since I am the one who cast the Unbreakable Vow. He will heal with some time. However, I am more concerned about who stopped Sam from doing his job. Whoever it was must have found out about the Unbreakable Vow."

"So, Harry's broom incident?" Severus asked. "It wasn't a direct attack on Harry?"

"I believe he may have figured out that you had Sam spying on him and wanted to get rid of the fox," Dumbledore said. Harry frowned. Who was the 'he?' "He also may have wanted to send a warning by attacking your son. But we cannot be sure that it is him, we must just keep a closer eye on his movements – without endangering Sam further."

"I will get him some Calming draught and a Pepper-up potion," Poppy said, moving away from the bed and to her office.

"I can't believe he would dare attack my family," Severus growled, his arm moving over the bed, stroking Sam presumably. Harry inched closer so he could look at Sam, though also wanting to listen to the conversation still.

"We don't know that it was him for sure , Severus, so do nothing to harm him," Dumbledore warned. "We must be a hundred percent sure that he is indeed after the . . ."

Harry's feet scuffed the floor and he froze as all eyes turned on him. Harry gulped, afraid he would be scolded for eavesdropping. Instead, Severus rounded the bed and kneeled in front of Harry, checking his limbs and face.

"Are you alright, son?" Severus asked, cupping Harry's cheek.

"I'm fine, Dad," Harry said. "A little bruised, but I'll live."

"Do you want a bruise balm?"

"No, that's okay."

"You made quite a daring move, standing on your broom like that," Severus scolded lightly. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry, I was just trying to catch the Snitch. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm glad you're alright," Severus placed a featherlight kiss on Harry's cheek before standing.

"Dad!" Harry whispered harshly, rubbing at his blushing cheek. "My friends are here."

Severus smirked and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry waved his friends in and Hermione and Ron entered the room, standing next to Harry.

"I'm going to summon your broom and check it out later, alright?" Severus said. "I'm going to put some protective spells on it for you so that we can reduce the risk of this happening again."

"Okay, Dad. Can we see Sam?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Severus said.

"But not for very long," Poppy said as she re-entered the room with vials of potions and syringes. "I must administer theses potions and then Sam must rest for a while."

"Yes, Madam," the three kids said before running to stand next to Sam's bed.

Sam was lying on his side on top of the white sheets of the bed, his eyes glassy and his breathing still a bit harsh. Harry gently stroked Sam's shoulder, but Sam didn't move or say anything through telepathy. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she stared at the hurting fox and Ron looked concerned. Harry frowned, thinking about what he overheard Dumbledore say. Whoever had jinxed his broom knew that Sam would fly to help him, and by restraining the fox, it broke the Unbreakable Vow and should have ended in death for Sam. Harry was glad it hadn't.

"Will he be okay?" Harry asked, looking up at the three adults.

"He will be fine, Harry," Dumbledore assured. "He just needs rest. I'm sorry, Severus, I should have trusted that Sam would be loyal to your family with or without an Unbreakable Vow. I never predicted that someone would take advantage of the situation . . ."

Harry looked back down at Sam as Dumbledore and Severus walked away and continued talking more privately about the situation. Harry wondered who Sam had been spying on and why. He remembered how Sam had snarled at Professor Quirrell.

"Harry, I saw him," Hermione suddenly said in a low voice.

"Saw who?" Harry asked, keeping his voice down and petting Sam some more.

"Quirrell," Hermione confirmed, Ron nodding along. "He was staring right at you. Your father was, too, but I figured he was trying to counter the jinx, but Quirrell was not breaking eye-contact."

"Quirrell tried to . . . kill me?" Harry frowned. "He doesn't seem like the type."

"That's what I said," Ron added, "but I looked through the binoculars and saw him. He also looked at Sam for a second and then back at you."

"I managed to stop him by setting the edge of his robes on fire," Hermione said. "It should have given your father enough time to help you."

"Dumbledore said that whoever attacked me must have learned of Sam's Unbreakable Vow to protect me," Harry watched Sam blink a couple times. "But he also said that Dad had Sam spying on someone. It must have been Quirrell this whole time. That was why Sam growled at Quirrell when he tried to pet him."

"So, whatever is being protected by the three-headed dog, Quirrell is after," Hermione concluded. "He has to be."

"Alright, you three," Poppy said, bringing over a syringe full of a calming draught. "Sam needs his rest now. You can visit him tomorrow."

Poppy lifted Sam's head up in her elbow before prying open his jaws gently and squirting the potion down the fox's throat. Harry and his friends left as she refilled the syringe with a Pepper-up potion and repeated the process.

The trio walked down to Hagrid's hut for a cup of tea, though Harry's mind was busy on Quirrell and Sam's near-death experience. Harry remembered in the previous reality Quirrell had been the one trying to steal . . . something. But he couldn't remember what.

"You'll have to be careful around Quirrell, Harry," Hermione said as Hagrid handed her a cup of tea, which she obligingly took. "You don't know what he may try next."

"Careful?" Hagrid questioned, handing Harry and Ron cups of strong tea. "Now why's that'?"

"We saw Quirrell cursing Harry's broom!" Ron informed.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Why would Quirrell do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what to tell him, when Harry decided on the truth. Hagrid had been useful in figuring information out last time in his first year, perhaps he'll be just as useful a second time – however unintentional he may be.

"We think Quirrell is trying to steal whatever the three-headed dog is guarding," Harry said.

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?" Ron asked. "That thing has a name?"

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbkedore to guard the –"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't you ask me anymore," Hagrid said gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Quirrell's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish. Quirrell's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he try and kill Harry?" Hermione cried.

"And my fox, Sam?" Harry added.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid," Hermione continued. "I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye-contact, and Quirrell wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Quirrell wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's gaurdin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –"

"Aha!" Harry said, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

"No more questions! I think you three need ter leave."

A little upset that he was being kicked out of Hagrid's hut, Harry left with Ron and Hermione, but they had received some information on this mystery object that needed such heavy guarding. Harry tried to remember his previous world, but it was too distant, too long gone after years of living in this reality, that if he ever discovered what it was, it would truly be new information to him, not a memory comeback.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Draco told the trio as they sat in the library. "Whatever this dog is guarding has to do with Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. And for once, Granger has no idea who that is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "yes, Draco, that's exactly the issue."

Draco smirked.

"Have you ever heard of that name before?" Harry asked Draco.

"No, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't look up," Draco answered. "If this man is an acquaintance of Dumbledore's, then surely he has to be mentioned somewhere in history books."

For the next couple of hours, the four students searched the library for the name Nicolas Flamel, but no one found anything useful on him. Ron grabbed random books at random and flipped through them. Hermione looked for history related books in some aisles, while Draco and Harry looked in other aisles. Still, nothing useful came up in their search.

Harry attempted to glance into the Restricted Section after much persuading on Draco's part. Draco and the others kept watch while he wondered the Restricted Section, stepping over the rope and looking down the aisles. The book bindings were hard to read with faded gold lettering and torn sides. Harry had just been reaching for a book when he heard a gasp from Hermione.

"Harry, come back!" Draco hissed to him after a few minutes.

Harry hurried back and stood next to his three friends. Madam Pince appeared before them, glaring down at the four students standing in front of the Restricted Section.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

Draco opened his mouth but Harry, without thinking, quickly blurted, "Nothing."

Draco slapped a hand to his face. Harry felt stupid and wished he had been quicker at thinking up some story or had just let Draco answer.

Madam Pince brandished a feather duster at the students.

"You'd all better get out, then. Go on – out!"

Hermione looked insulted to be kicked out of the library with her friends but they all left begrudgingly. Once in the hall, they began talking.

"Nice going, Harry," Draco said. "Next time we are doing 'nothing,' give me a heads-up so I can use that poor excuse as well."

"Sorry, I kind of panicked, okay?" Harry growled back.

"It's fine," Hermione insisted. "We can all take a break from this Flamel research and work on more relaxing things, like homework and studying."

"I think your definition of relaxing is a little off," Draco sneered. "Perhaps I should find you a dictionary."

"Well, that's what I'm going to do," Hermione said, leading the way to Gryffindor tower. "Ron, last I knew, you haven't completed your potions essay, yet."

Ron groaned and looked at Harry, "Want to help me with that?"

"Actually," Harry smiled, "I'm going to go visit Sam in the infirmary and then go find my dad."

"But Harry," Hermione shook her head, "Madam Pomfrey said you couldn't visit until tomorrow."

"I'll be quick," Harry was already turning in the direction of the infirmary. "She'll never even know I was there."

"Have fun with that, Harry," Draco said. "I'm heading back to my common room."

Harry walked alone to the infirmary and quietly tiptoed to Sam's bed. No Poppy so far. Sam was asleep, though lying on a different side now. Harry gently touched the fox, causing Sam to open his eyes and lift his head up. Harry smiled.

"Hi, Sam," Harry greeted. "Feeling better?"

 _: Indeed,_ Sam stretched to lay his head down vertically so he could look up at Harry with both eyes. _These revolting potions Madam Pomfrey keeps shoving down my throat are working miracles. Are you supposed to be here?_

"No," Harry admitted, "but I wanted to see you."

 _: I'm flattered,_ Sam smiled, _I appreciate your company. It's quite lonely here._

"Will you be better soon?" Harry asked, jumping up on Sam's bed to sit on the edge.

 _: I'm sure given a couple days, I'll be feeling reenergized. Till then, sleep is the best medicine. Congratulations on winning the game for Gryffindor house. Your father nearly had several strokes watching you fly and ram into people. And, of course, your glorious capture of the Snitch was very heart attack causing. I'm surprised your father isn't in the infirmary._

"I don't mean to worry, Dad. I just wanted to catch the Snitch."

 _: With your mouth?_

"I nearly swallowed it!" Harry laughed. "It was an accident, but I was so happy to have caught it! My team is celebrating tonight in the common room."

 _: And you won't want to miss that._

"I wish you could be there. It'd be more fun with you. Fred and George would have planned some kind of joke that would need your assistance. We still haven't pranked Percy yet."

 _: You'll have to figure it out without me. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun – those boys will play jokes with or without me. Just remember, no shifting without your father._

"Yes, Sam."

"Mr. Snape!"

Harry snapped his head to see Poppy over his shoulder. She glared at him.

"I thought I had told you that you could visit tomorrow! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey," Harry slid off the bed. "I was just checking on him. I'll be leaving."

Sam laughed in his foxy way.

 _: I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. For now, let me rest._

"Bye Sam," Harry said, wrapping his hands around the fox's neck briefly.

"Now out with you," Poppy shooed Harry away. "Leave Sam to heal."

Harry left the infirmary and walked to his and his father's quarters. He opened the door and was surprised to see Draco sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Well, it's about time you got here," Draco said, sipping from his drink.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, standing in the doorway.

"Visiting Uncle Sev. Am I not allowed to?"

"You're allowed," Harry laughed. "Where is Dad?"

"Causing trouble so soon after your game?" Severus smirked, walking into the living room and waving a parchment. "I just received this from Madam Pomfrey explaining how you were disturbing Sam's healing time and what an inconvenience it was for Sam."

"Sorry," Harry smiled at his father. "I was just checking up on Sam. He didn't seem to mind."

"I'm sure," Severus lowered the parchment and motioned towards the couch. "Come in, silly boy, and close the door. I'll get you a cup of chocolate."

Harry's smile grew as he shut the door and sat on the couch next to Draco. Draco took another sip of his drink before looking at Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey didn't let you stay for very long, did she?" he asked.

"No. Sam and I were having a good chat and she kicked me right out."

"I knew it wouldn't last long. Why couldn't you just wait until tomorrow?"

"Sam's always around when I need him. It's weird to see him lying in a hospital bed. Besides, he told me he was a bit lonely."

Severus returned with a cup of tea and a cup of chocolate. He handed the latter to Harry, who gratefully sipped it, enjoying the warmth and sweetness that slipped down his throat. He and Draco moved apart so Severus could sit in between them. Severus looked at Harry first.

"I've looked over your broom and removed the last traces of that jinx," Severus paused to take a sip of his tea. "I'll hold on to it for now, you can pick it up the next time you have practice."

"Okay," Harry smiled, "thanks."

"So," Severus said, setting his tea down, Draco and Harry following his lead. "Did you both enjoy the game?"

"Slytherin lost," Draco pouted.

"That's because your seeker's too slow," Harry said.

"Or maybe someone decided to eat the Snitch so our seeker couldn't catch it," Draco returned.

"Alright, you two," Severus smirked. "I am happy that your team won, Harry, though it would have been nice for Slytherin to keep their winning streak. But what did I tell you about dangerous stunts?"

"I didn't do anything dangerous," Harry insisted, frowning up at his father's glare.

"Then what do you call standing on your broom?"

"Strategy."

Severus snorted and ruffled Harry's hair. He gently tilted his son's head back so he could look him in the eyes with a serious face.

"Fine," Severus said. "Strategy or not, don't do it again."

"Yes, Dad," Harry smiled, leaning over and hugging his father. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"You're forgiven, you impudent brat," Severus said. "And if you ever do something like that again, I will take you off the team and you won't find yourself back on it until you're sixth year."

Harry laughed as his father squeezed him tightly and ruffled his hair more.

"Okay, I won't, I won't!" Harry promised and Severus released him, though kept an arm wrapped around him. Harry picked up his cup and drank more hot chocolate.

"Uncle Sev," Draco started, also picking up his cup and taking a quick sip. "Why can't I be on the Slytherin team?"

"Draco, you know the rules," Severus said.

"But McGonagall put Harry on the team."

"Professor McGonagall, Draco."

"Sorry."

"And yes, she did. The headmaster made quite the exception for Harry, but I am not sure he will be doing that again for any house. Harry was lucky not to have lost any points from Professor McGonagall that day."

"You still smacked me, though," Harry reminded when his father gave him a pointed look.

"He smacked me, too, Harry," Draco said. "But he didn't put me on the team."

"You can always try out for the team next year, Draco," Severus said.

"But Harry is probably guaranteed a spot next year," Draco whined, kicking his feet a bit. "That's not fair."

"I know," Severus wrapped an arm around Draco, bringing his hand up briefly to ruffle Draco's hair. "But I'm sure you will do well when you try out. You are an exceptional flyer."

"Uncle Sev!" Draco quickly fixed his blond hair that Severus had ruined, giving the man a mock glare, but he leaned into Severus anyway. "Thanks, Uncle."

"Both of you are very good flyers," Severus said squeezing and tickling both children at his sides, making them squeal and squirm in his grip. "Dare devils, might I add, with the goal of sending me into St. Mungo's with a stroke!"

Harry and Draco smirked at each other, knowing full well that they drove Severus crazy. They really did make a good team.

* * *

Later that night, Harry returned to his tower to see a party ensue with food, mostly desserts and treats, and drinks – pumpkin juice and butterbear.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron greeted.

"Hey guys," Harry smiled at them. "What did I miss?"

"Just a lot of fun!" Ron said, though Hermione rolled her eyes and told him, "not much."

"What did you do at your dad's?" Ron asked.

"Just talked about the Quidditch game and argued with Draco over how Flint cheated. I'm surprised Dad wasn't too annoyed with our yelling back and forth. I think he was amused. We ate dinner there, too."

"That sounds like a lovely time," Hermione smiled.

"Did you rub Gryffindor's win in Draco's face?" Ron smirked.

"A little," Harry smirked back. "Dad scolded me for it though when I went a little too far."

"We better get some of the food before it's gone," Hermione said.

"It's almost gone!?" Ron looked panicked. "What are we waiting for?"

Harry laughed as he followed the always hungry red-head over to the tables with the party food. Harry piled his plate with cheese-filled scones, treacle tarts, and a couple cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs. He also filed a cup with pumpkin juice. As he was munching on a crumbly scone, he heard Wood start talking.

"I would like to make a toast," Wood shouted over the noise in the common room, "to the greatest Quidditch team we've had in years! And to the best and youngest seeker of the century, Harry Snape. Let's hear it!"

Everyone shouted and cheered, the twins howling like wolves, and Harry smiled and clapped along. He, Ron, and Hermione talked for a while as they ate their food, Hermione barely touching the desserts while Ron had gotten up for thirds. Harry managed seconds of scones and one last of his favorite treacle tarts before he grew full.

"I believe we need to search elsewhere for this Flamel," Hermione said, moving the topic to more serious discussions. "The library was a good start but we haven't found anything there."

"What about Quirrell?" Ron asked. "What's keeping him from attacking Harry again?"

"I'm sure Professor Snape will have Sam follow Harry around more often."

"But he nearly killed Sam!"

"No, he kept Sam from protecting Harry," Hermione said. "The Unbreakable Vow nearly killed Sam. That says to me that Quirrell would risk no other way of killing a kitsune. They are very dangerous animals with magic of their own that can counter many spells."

"I don't want to put Sam in any danger," Harry said.

"I think your fox like danger," Hermione smiled. "He seems to like helping the twins with their awful pranks."

"Speak of the devils," Ron said, looking over his shoulder.

"Fred! George!" Percy was heard shouting. "You two better change me back!"  
Fred and George ran down the stairs that led to the dormitories, laughing all the while. Percy was right behind them – fuming and . . . wearing a dress?

Everyone in the common room broke into laughter while Percy froze in the doorway and blushed. He was wearing a ruffled, pink dress with silver high heels. Percy also seemed to be wearing make-up. Percy quickly got over his humiliation and glared at his brothers, pointing at them.

"Fred and George, change me back, now!" Percy demanded.

"We would . . ."

"But you look so stunning, brother . . ."

"Are you sure you want to lose the dress . . ."

"It's rather fitting on you . . ."

"Now!" Percy snapped.

"Really, Percy, it's a simple transfiguration spell . . ."

"Surely you can figure it out on your own . . ."

"Fred and George!"

"Okay, okay," the twins said, waving their wands.

Percy's dress changed back to his robes and his heels changed back into shoes. Percy looked himself over and decided that everything was back to normal. He nodded his head and glared at his younger brothers.

"You two are lucky I don't owl Mum," Percy snapped before heading back to his dormitory, unbeknownst to him that the make-up was still on his face. Everyone in the common room laughed once he was out of hearing shot.

"Looks like they managed to get Percy after all," Harry smiled.

"He'll be furious when he looks in the mirror," Ron said.

"Laughter is the best medicine," Hermione added.

Harry had a thought. Laughter was the best medicine and Sam could use more laughter. He wondered if the twins would join him for one risky prank that may end poorly for all their hides. He would need an idea on how to avoid that – his father did not care for public humiliation.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review! I'm sure you can all see where Harry's thoughts are heading.


	34. Till Someone Gets Hurt

I was going to wait a little longer to post this chapter, but I guess I'm just too excited to share this that I had to update. To the reviews I couldn't reply to, Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Harry walked down to his father's quarters, wondering what the man could want on a Sunday afternoon. It was the day after Harry's Quidditch game and nearly one o'clock, and Harry had received a note from Severus to meet him in their quarters. Harry hadn't seen Severus all morning, not even at breakfast or lunch, so he was curious to hear where his father had gone.

"Hey, Dad," Harry greeted as he found Severus sitting in an armchair reading what looked like a pamphlet. The pamphlet had words on the front that Harry saw: _HBV And Why You Should Protect Your Child from It._ Strange title. "You wanted to see me? Where were you this morning?"

"Visiting your Aunt Petunia," Severus set what he was reading down and stood.

"Really?" Harry asked as he was lifted and set on the dining table. He pushed himself back a bit so he was more comfortable, letting his legs swing. "Why didn't you bring me with you?"

"Aunt Petunia wanted to have an adult conversation, then needed something done with Dudley. Take your robes off."

Harry watched his father summon a first aid kit. It wasn't uncommon for Severus to give Harry his own physical exam of wellness. Harry was used to random check-ups by his father, though he hadn't really had one in almost a year. He took off his robes and let them hang over a chair.

"I'm not sick," Harry said as Severus opened the first aid container.

"I know. This isn't a check-up."

Harry's eyes widened as Severus pulled out a syringe and attached a needle before pulling out a tiny, little bottle. In this reality, growing up in the wizarding world had had its benefits – no muggle vaccines – just potions. Harry had a horrible feeling in his stomach and wished he had been a tad slower in taking his robes off. Or at least had worn a long sleeve shirt, but he had been too warm earlier with the robes on. He had long forgotten what getting a shot was like and was not looking forward to experiencing it again. He hoped that that large needle wasn't for him.

"Dad, what's that?"

Severus wrote a few things down on parchment before looking at Harry and motioning towards the tiny bottle.

"This is a hepatitis B vaccine. And a relatively updated version. Hep B happens to be what your mother had. Petunia had a long conversation with me about how beneficial this vaccine would be for you, and Dudley, of course. I wasn't very hard to convince, I'll admit."

"Mum had hepa- . . . hep B? Do I have it, too?" Harry eyed his father as he filled the syringe with the bottle's contents and flicked at it to remove air bubbles.

"No, your mother contracted it after you were born. A pretty chronic infection of it at that. This is just to help prevent you from contracting it in the future."

"Why didn't Mum get this . . . umm, shot?" Harry asked, frowning as his father poured some alcohol on a cotton swab.

"Your mother passed before the vaccine was created in 1982."

"How did she even get it?"

"Healers believed it was when she had been working as an Auror after her maternity leave trying to stop a dark wizard who threw an infected knife at her after cutting himself. No one knew the man was infected and your mother's wound was treated to prevent an infection. Not treated enough, clearly."

"That's not fair."

"No, it is not, son. And that is why you are being vaccinated."

Harry's eyes widened as Severus moved towards him with the dreadful needle. His eyes pricked with fearful tears and he held at his arms.

"No, I don't want it," Harry whined.

Severus sighed and said, "Come on, Harry, I had to go through this with Dudley, please be a brave boy for me. This is not up for debate."

Harry shook his head. He did not want the needle stabbing him, even if it was his father administering the vaccine. His heart was racing and he could feel his hands growing sweaty. Severus slowly reached out and pulled at Harry's left arm, cleaning the area with the alcohol-doused cotton swab. Harry jumped at the cold feel, but allowed Severus to perform that step. Then Severus lifted the needle.

"No!" Harry pulled out of his father's gentle hold and tried to back away on the table, sliding away from Severus. "No! Don't stab me! Please, Dad, I don't want it! Don't stab me!" Harry began crying.

"Harry, shh," Severus shushed. "Look – I'm putting it down." Harry watched Severus through watery eyes as he set the needle and syringe down on the table far away from them. "Come here, baby. It's okay."

Severus slowly wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him forward and into a tight hug. He massaged his son's back soothingly. "I probably should have given you a warning, hmm? Aunt Petunia told Dudley what was going to happen, but that child still screamed and fought me. But it's not bad, baby, I promise. It'll be a quick poke and maybe a little sting, but then it's over. Okay? No need to develop trypanophobia over this, it's not that bad. Shh-shh."

Harry had wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, resting his head on the strong shoulder. He sniffed repeatedly, not bothering to answer the man's questions, his tears drying on the black robes, though the fabric made his cheeks itch. But that was fine as long as his dad wasn't . . .

There was a pinch in his left arm and Harry gasped slightly, more from surprise than pain. A slight sting invaded his arm.

"Ow," Harry whined, fresh tears filling his eyes. "Daddy!"

"See, it's all done," Severus lifted Harry off the table and held him. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Harry pulled back to look at his father, a pout strong on his face. It hadn't been terrible, but it definitely wasn't something he wanted to go through again. He officially hated needles and silly muggle vaccines. He rubbed at his arm, looking at where his father had stabbed him, though there wasn't much to see. This was the last time he'd let his dad hug him with a needle nearby.

"I don't ever want it again," Harry decided. Severus let out a brief laugh.

"I hate to tell you this, son, but you're going to need two more shots for this virus."

Harry's lip quivered and his eyes watered.

"Not today, Harry! Oh, son," Severus chuckled softly, leaning his head against Harry's. "You're making me feel like a bad guy. You'll get the next in four weeks." Severus pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry returned it, though still moping over his now sore arm. Stupid shot, Harry thought as he squeezed at his father's neck comfortingly.

Severus set Harry down on his feet and Harry quickly pulled on his robes, making sure no other needles could find his bare arms. Severus packed away the first aid kit and sent it flying back to wherever it had come from.

"Was that all?" Harry asked.

"For now, yes," Severus answered. "You're welcome to stay if you'd like. As long as all your work is done for your classes, we can play a game of chess."

"Well, Ron asked to play a game earlier," Harry said. "I'll go warm-up with him and then take you on!"

"Alright," Severus snorted. "You can join me back here after dinner."

Harry left his father's quarters, rubbing at his wounded arm. He made it back to Gryffindor Tower and found Ron and Hermione in the common room working on homework in the big comfy chairs.

"You weren't gone for very long," Ron frowned. "What did Snape want?"

"He shot me," Harry frowned and rubbed his arm more, though for dramatic appeal.

"He shot you!" Ron exclaimed wide-eyed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"I mean," Harry explained, still wearing a frown that looked more like a pout, "he took a needle and stabbed me in the arm."

"Oh, please," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How could he do that to his own son!" Ron said, not understanding what Hermione had figured out. "Are you okay? Is your arm paralyzed? Hermione, can you believe this? That's child torture – child abuse! This should be reported!"

"Relax, Ron. Honestly," Hermione said, "Professor Snape gave Harry a shot."

"Yeah, Harry just explained that to us. Where were you?"

"I'm sure Harry knows exactly what he's saying," Hermione gave Harry a knowing look. Harry glared at her. She was supposed to be sympathizing with him, not supporting his father's new torture device. "A shot is a vaccine. It's a muggle thing, really. A syringe is filled with a weakened or dead virus and given to someone through a needle."

"He gave you a virus!" Ron exclaimed once more. "You're not going to infect me now, are you?"

"No, Ron," Harry said, giving up on the act. "And Hermione's right. Dad gave me a vaccine against hepa B or something like that."

"Hepatitis B virus," Hermione nodded. "I got that when I was a baby. There's three shots."

"Muggles are weird," Ron said. "Stabbing people and babies with needles and infecting them with viruses. I'm glad the wizarding world knows better."

Hermione shook her head at Ron while Harry smiled. Harry sat in a third chair, scooting it closer to his friends.

"Was this the first time you've ever had a shot?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. And I'm not surprised my dad is so insistent on it. He-pa-tit-tis B is what killed my mum." Harry stumbled a bit on the name of the virus.

"Oh, that's terrible! I'm sorry, Harry. But muggle medicine has advanced so much in the past few years. I think doctors are starting to really understand viruses and how to protect against them more each year. It's good that your dad is taking the first few steps in protecting you."

"Yeah," Harry agreed gloomily, rubbing his arm once more. "At the price of my tortured arm."

"Shots aren't bad. When you know they're important, they become less scary and they don't even hurt anymore."

"My dad said something about try-na-phobia?" Harry looked questioningly at Hermione.

"I think you mean trypanophobia. It's the fear of needles. Do you have that?"

"I'm not afraid of them. I just don't like them."

"What would your dad say?"

"Don't you go asking him. He'd say that he should have warned me about what he wanted me for."

"Yeah," Ron interrupted. "So, you could have make your escape."

Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione snickered at him.

"I have another one in four weeks. I'll have to remember that when he calls me down to him suspiciously again."

Hermione opened her mouth, but whatever she wanted to say, she never did and instead, shook her head and looked back down at her textbook for another reference in her Charms assignment. Harry and Ron moved to a table to begin a game of chess.

* * *

After a long game which Harry ended up losing, Harry went to the infirmary to visit Sam. As he entered the hospital wing, he was greeted by quite the sight. Severus and Poppy were both trying to restrain a snarling and wriggling Sam. Severus was gripping on to Sam's neck and head with his hands, trying to keep the fox's head still while Poppy tried to stick a syringe full of potions down the growling fox's throat. When it looked like Poppy had the syringe back far enough, Sam managed to whip his head away despite Severus's strong restraint. Severus tried to readjust but Sam was squirming relentlessly out of his hold.

Harry froze at the doorway, watching with his mouth agape, unsure of whether to be amused or concerned.

"He clearly has his strength back," Severus growled under his breath as he fought to get Sam under control. "Wouldn't you say he's good to go?"

"Absolutely not!" Poppy snapped, trying to help Severus by grabbing the fox's muzzle and forcing the jaws shut so Sam couldn't bite. "An Unbreakable Vow's affect doesn't wear off for weeks unless treated with the right potions four times daily for three days. If he were to try to use his magic now, he'd knock himself into a coma! I don't care how sick of them he is, he's taking the potions."

Harry finally decided that the situation was hilarious and he smiled at the sight. If Sam couldn't use his magic, that would explain why he had remained wolf-sized for so long. Usually, Sam would return to his normal fox-sized self. However, being at this size surely made controlling Sam harder.

Severus managed to pin the fox's entire body down, nearly lying on top of the fox with his chest, before he lifted Sam's head with one hand and turned it so Poppy could pry the jaws open. Sam clamped his mouth shut and gave Poppy a throaty growl.

"Damn it, Sam!" Severus spat. "Open your mouth!"

And Sam did, but to lunge forward and bite at Poppy's hand. Poppy snatched her hand away in time to avoid the large teeth, but she glared at Sam, resting her hands on her hips.

"I'll find you a muzzle, if I must," Poppy told Sam.

Sam lifted his lips at her, his ears lying flat on his head, the white tips of his tails constantly flicking in warning, even though Severus had him pinned down. Harry was sure Sam was speaking, but the fox must not be aware of Harry's presence, so did not include him in the conversation.

"I'm here," came a booming voice behind Harry.

Harry jumped aside as Hagrid appeared behind him and entered the room. Harry wondered what Hagrid was doing in the infirmary.

"Sorry I couldn' get here, sooner," Hagrid apologized approaching the bed Sam was at, still pinned by Severus. "'s quite a trip from me hut. Let's see, yeh causin' trouble, Sam?"

Sam stared at Hagrid quietly, his ears pivoted sideways in an uneasy manner, as if wondering himself why the half-giant was in the room and what use he'd be. Harry guessed that either Hagrid was there to help restrain, being bigger than both Poppy and Severus, or he was there because he knew about kitsune and how to control them. Harry watched eagerly with a wide grin.

"Now, there aren' many kitsune outside o' Japan," Hagrid explained. "Little is known abou' them elsewhere. I do know one trick tha' may help."

Hagrid reached into his pockets and pulled out a strange looking stone – no, a mineral, if Harry remembered his lessons with Remus. It was a pretty purple amethyst, a gemstone, and a good-sized chunk. It gave off a little sparkle, reflecting the light shining in from the window.

Sam eyed the stone and for a moment, Harry saw something change in the fox's eyes. The pupils dilated and Sam's head followed the stone as Hagrid moved it back and forth in front of him, his ears up and alert. Harry frowned.

Sam suddenly closed his eyes and shook his head. His eyes were normal when they opened again and he growled at Hagrid. But Hagrid merely held the rock closer to Sam, and the fox's eyes dilated again, watching the rock's movements.

Severus let go of Sam and watched as Hagrid lowered the rock and moved it to the side, Sam following it and even rolling over after it when it moved to the right, keeping it in his line of vision.

"Unbelievable," Severus shook his head at the enchanted fox.

"Not many people know of this," Hagrid said. "Anythin' shiny will do, yeh just have ter keep it movin' and the fox int'rested. Don' always work, though, 'specially if he don' want it, so yeh can' just use whatever yeh want."

Harry inched forward to watch Sam closely. His dilated pupils suggested that the fox wasn't all there, acting purely on instinctual behavior. Poppy moved forward and quickly pried open Sam's mouth and shot the potion down the fox's throat. Sam's eyes shut as he had to swallow the potion and his tongue lapped at the syringe and what remained on the back of his tongue. Poppy released Sam, who opened his eyes and began to growl until Hagrid put the stone back in his line of sight, enchanting the fox once more.

"Could anyone do this to him?" Severus sounded concerned.

"No," Hagrid answered. "Yeh'd have ter know what the fox doesn' already have – they lose int'rest in things when they have at leas' one of it in their collection. Rare valuables work, usually. The tricky part is keeping it movin' without . . ."

Sam suddenly lunged forward and snatched the stone from Hagrid, taking it to the head of the bed and curling around it, snarling at everyone until his eyes returned to normal. Then Sam looked down at his prize and huffed, his ears dropping in a foxy pout, aware of what had happened.

"Well, without tha' happenin'," Hagrid said. "I wouldn' worry about anyone takin' advantage of yer fox like tha'. Sam's quick to take and probably already has many things."

"How'd you know that rock would work?" Severus asked.

"I've seen 'im eyein' it on the shelf when he's at me hut with Harry."

"At least he's had his potions," Poppy sighed with relief. "And I'll be holding on to that for future use."

Poppy levitated the rock away from Sam, who's eyes dilated. Sam quickly lunged after it, but his jaws snapped on air and his eyes returned to normal when Poppy put the stone in a pocket, patting it smugly. Sam huffed again, his ears dropping and his tails curling around him.

"Yeh learn somethin' new everyday, eh, Harry?" Hagrid smiled.

Then, all eyes were on Harry, only Hagrid originally knowing that Harry had been in the room the entire time. Severus motioned for Harry to come stand next to him.

"Sorry," Harry apologized as he stood next to his father. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"You're alright," Severus smiled at him, running a hand through Harry's hair, frowning at its length. He pushed down on the top of Harry's head, watching the black locks flatten over the boy's eyes. "You need a haircut."

"I like it like this," Harry said, pushing his father's hand off his head and patting his hair down.

"At least a trim in the front," Severus decided, moving Harry's hair out of the boy's face.

"How are you, Sam?" Harry asked.

 _: Annoyed, drugged, and humiliated,_ the fox answered, lying down on the bed, lifting his ears at Harry.

Everyone in the room laughed but Poppy, who huffed and said, "Well, next time, just take your potions like a good fox."

"Well, I best be on me way," Hagrid said, turning away to leave. "Fang don' like ter be left alone fer long."

"Thank you for your help, Hagrid," Poppy waved. Severus nodded in agreement.

"O' course!" Hagrid left.

"And if you ever bite me again," Severus pointed a stern finger at Sam, who lowered his ears just a bit, "I will hang you from the ceiling in the dungeons by your tails."

Harry then noticed his father's hand, which had a few puncture wounds and was red and swollen. Harry gaped at it, surprised that Sam had even dared to bite his father, but not surprised.

 _: Well, keep your hands out of my mouth._

Severus's glare deepened while Harry giggled.

"You best let me look at that hand, Severus," Poppy said, pushing a reluctant and grumbling Severus over to an empty bed. "I'll have it cleaned and stitched up in no time."

Harry smirked before smiling at Sam.

"All that to avoid taking the potions? You know there just to help you."

 _: I'm aware. But that's my third one today and I still have another tonight. Disgusting. Madam Pomfrey's lucky I don't regurgitate them up._

"Eww!"

"Don't you dare!" Poppy shouted from where she was treating Severus.

Harry and Sam laughed.

"Well, anyway," Harry jumped up on the bed next to Sam. He lowered his voice. "I talked to the twins and I got them on board for a prank that I hope will make you laugh."

 _: You know I won't be able to watch it if it isn't done here._

"I know. But you can picture it and I'm sure that's just as good. I may also use this as revenge for stabbing me in the arm earlier. Here's the plan . . ." Harry whispered into the smirking fox's ear.

* * *

"Are you guys all set?" Harry called to the twins standing behind the teacher's table in the Great Hall.

"Getting there, Harry," Fred answered, ending his levitation spell. "Finished, George?"

"You sure this is where Professor Snape will sit?" George asked, looking at Harry.

"Positive," Harry nodded. "I'll even make sure of it."

George tapped his wand on the chair and muttered something. Footsteps sounded outside the hall and Harry followed the twins to a secret passage that led out of the room. They joined the Gryffindors and followed the crowd back to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry waited by the entrance door for his father to appear.

"What are you waiting for, Harry?" Severus asked as he entered the hall, Harry following at his side.

"I just wanted to ask if I could visit Sam after dinner."

"We'll see," Severus answered. "Poppy will need to dose him again after he eats, so he may not be entirely awake."

"I'll be quick," Harry whined, not liking the 'we'll see' answer.

"Harry," Severus warned as he sat down at his usually seat to Harry's delight. "I said we'll see. Now go join your friends and make sure you put at least two vegetables on your plate."

"One."

"Two."

Harry sighed and left the teacher's table, pausing at the Ravenclaw table and whispering in a first-year girl's ear after making sure Severus wasn't looking. She smiled and then whispered in her friend's ear, who passed it along. Harry joined the Gryffindor table, sitting in between Ron and Hermione and watched as his message passed to every student at the Ravenclaw table, chatter and laughter increasing.

Two Ravenclaws stood and went to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables separately, spreading the message again. It was an incredible game of Telephone throughout the entire hall. Harry leaned back so Ron could pass the message to Hermione, who passed it along. A Hufflepuff stood and spread the message to Slytherin, and soon, all four tables knew Harry's message.

"It is wonderful to see all the students coming together and sharing in laughter," Dumbledore said in a semimetal tone, his eyes twinkling and his lips curved upward. "How beautiful. Now, let's feast."

Food appeared and everyone dug in. Harry searched for two tolerable vegetables and settled on corn on the cob and steamed carrots, though the corn tasted a little out of season. Nothing butter and salt couldn't fix.

Halfway through dinner, Fred and George went to the Hufflepuff table and spoke to Hannah Abott, who at first shook her head to whatever the twins were whispering to her. After a minute, Hannah stood and walked up to the teacher's table, the twins returning to their seats.

Harry watched as Hannah spoke to Minerva, who was sitting next to Severus. Minerva leaned forward as she listened to the shy Hufflepuff. Minerva spoke and Hannah fiddled with her hands as she listened to the professor before knocking over a drink. Minerva and Severus quickly used a spell to clean the mess while Hannah slipped a small, brown package near Severus's plate. Hannah then covered her mouth with both hands and shook her head, probably apologizing for her clumsiness.

Severus looked ready to snap at her, but Minerva sent him a warning glare and smiled at Hannah, speaking once more. After a minute, Hannah nodded and returned to her seat. Harry smirked as he watched his father grumble more than likely about clumsy students while Minerva rolled her eyes at him. The man had yet to notice the package by his plate.

"Ready, Harry?" Fred and George appeared at either side of Harry.

Ron and Hermione slid down to make room for the twins.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry smiled.

"And in three, two, one . . ." the twins smirked, before flicking their wands.

The small package exploded and fireworks shot into the air, spelling out "Honorary Gryffindor" in bright, shimmering colors right in front of Severus in letters large enough to be seen by every student.

Severus jumped back and stood, startled by the explosion. As soon as he stood, two buckets of paint hovering high up in the air tipped and spilled on Severus, covering him half in red and half in gold, creating an orangish color in the middle where the paint blended. Severus froze in shock as the paint drenched him.

There was a lot of sympathetic 'ooos' and gasps from the students who hadn't known what quite to expect. The other professors stared in shock, wide-eyed and some covering their gaping mouths.

Then, an intense moment of silence.

Every student burst into laughter, Harry joining in at his father's predicament. The twins were dying at his side, glad to have pranked the serious, scary, and sinister Professor Snape.

The other professors tried to stifle their own amusement, biting their tongues and inside of their cheeks as they watched Severus swipe at his eyes to shake off some paint and snap his fingers a couple times with no result before pulling out his wand and flicking it as he muttered under his breath. He remained covered in thick red and gold paint that began to stick to his hair, skin, and robes. The man snapped.

"Silence!" Severus growled at the students.

The entire hall went dead silent.

"Who orchestrated this little . . . joke?" Severus asked in a deep, low voice, his eyes flicking towards the twins.

On cue, every student in the Great Hall raised their hand.

The professors gave up muffling their amusement and broke into loud fits of laughter. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled. Severus's eyes widened in surprise at all the hands for a brief second before he glared at the students, furious and annoyed.

"Fine!" he snapped. "Detention – all of you!"

Now, professors and students roared with laughter as Severus stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a trail of paint. Severus Snape had just broken a record with that exclamation.

* * *

"I'm sure he went to take a shower or find some spell to get the paint off," Harry finished his tale to Sam. "But if you had seen the look on his face, especially when everyone raised their hands to take the blame!"

Harry started laughing, trying to keep his amusement down in the infirmary.

 _: I only wish I had been there,_ Sam smiled, laughing slightly. _Well done on your prank, you and those redheads._

"Thanks," Harry smiled, glad to have made Sam laugh with his story. "Well, I better go face Dad. He'll probably know I had something to do with it. No one would ever dare to do something like that to him alone. Better just get it over with now."

 _: I wish you luck. I hope you've written your will._

"Haha, Sam."

 _: You better head on out now. I sense Madam Pomfrey is returning. Goodnight, Harry._

"Night, Sam."

Harry quickly sneaked out of the infirmary and headed for his father quarters. He was a little nervous but the image of his father dripping in red and gold kept pushing to the front of his mind, making him struggle to hold back his laughter.

He made it to their quarters and looked around the living room for his father. It was a bit steamy, suggesting that Severus had taken a long, hot shower to remove the paint. He found Severus in the kitchen making tea, his hair slightly damp and every trace of paint removed.

"Hey, Dad," Harry greeted, smiling at the image rolling in his mind.

Severus turned and glared down at Harry before snatching Harry's arm and pulling him close, swatting his rear twice. Harry jumped and tried to pull away.

"Ow! Dad! What was that for?"

"Don't pretend you don't know," Severus growled and pulled Harry back, tucking him securely against his side with an arm wrapped around his waist, swatting his rear twice more, earning yelps. "I know you had something to do with that prank!"

"Okay, okay!" Harry squirmed in his father's grip as two more smacks fell. "It was my idea! Ow! Daddy!"

Severus landed four more smacks before releasing his son. He grabbed Harry's chin and forced his son to look up at him, staring into the green, watery eyes of unshed tears. Harry pouted at him, blinking his eyes quickly as he reached back to rub at his stinging bottom.

"Did you not hear my warning after the slime incident with McGonagall?"

"I did. It was just a joke, Daddy."

"And I was supposed to find it amusing?"

"Everyone else did."

Severus glared down at Harry as he released the boy's chin and folded his arms, making the boy gulp.

"I do not appreciate a public display of humiliation, young man. Can I correctly assume that you had help from the Weasley Twins?"

"Not if you're going to punish them," Harry said, though it answered the question for Severus. "I just wanted to make Sam laugh so he'll heal faster. Laughter is the best medicine. And maybe make you laugh, too?"

"I'm sure Sam found this hysterical. If you ever prank me in such a way again, you will find yourself bare bottomed and over my knees faster than you can blink, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry rubbed at his red eyes which were stinging from the salty tears that had not fallen. He looked up at Severus and smiled. "I think you looked better in Gryffindor red and gold than your usual black."

Severus grabbed Harry and gave him one last light swat to his stinging rear.

"Ouch!"

"I would advise you to rethink that opinion."

Harry stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at his father and nearly fell over in laughter when his father copied him. Severus began laughing as well.

"Oh, you silly child," Severus pulled Harry into a strong hug. "I don't understand what you want me to do. Do you want me to start wearing paint every day? Is that what you want?"

"Only if it's red and gold," Harry laughed with his father.

"Red and gold, huh? You're not going to turn me into a Gryffindor. Your mother already tried that – it won't work."

"Don't give up on me yet, Daddy!"

"Never, son," Severus gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. "Never. You know, I hope this wasn't payback for the vaccine earlier."

"Just a little."

"Wonderful. Am I going to have to watch my back when I give you the last two?"

"Maybe. Are you really giving the whole school detention?"

Severus laughed at Harry's question before shaking his head and saying, "The other Heads of Houses spoke to me on that. No, I cannot give everyone detention, especially since not everyone participated in the crime. But the twins will be serving a week's worth of detention. Along with you."

Harry was happy that his father had found some amusement in the prank, though he wished the paint had stayed on a little longer. He wasn't happy for the detentions, but it was worth it in the end. And to think he had almost saved his rear end from torture.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun writing it! Please Review and share your thoughts!

Just an added side note, what Harry whispered to the Ravenclaw girl: "When he asks who did it, raise your hand. Spread this around."


	35. Christmas Time

Here's the next chapter! To the reviews I couldn't respond to, Thanks! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Harry dodged a snowball that was aimed at his face. He gathered up snow into a snowball and threw it back at Ron, missing his red-headed friend by an inch. Ron dodged behind a handmade snow wall and peeked over it as he gathered more snow. Harry hid behind his own wall with fox-sized Sam.

It was the start of Christmas break now and Hermione and Draco had gone home. Harry and Severus would spend Christmas at the castle since it was Severus's turn to stay with students who chose to remain at Hogwarts for break. Although the four students had tried to search for more on Nicolas Flamel, they had come up empty-handed. Hermione suggested the Restricted Section while Draco advised caution if Harry chose to go that route.

Presently, it was Christmas Eve, and he and Ron were playing in the snow outside, enjoying the holiday break. Harry was glad that Ron would remain over the holidays. Harry picked up a snowball and threw it over his fort. He missed.

"Harry," Ron called. "I'm a bit cold, should we head inside now?"

"I'm cold, too," Harry decided. He was only wearing a sweater and his emerald cloak. He didn't think he'd need a heavy winter coat but now he was regretting that choice. His hands felt numb even through his gloves. "Let's head inside. I could use a cup of chocolate."

"Me, too."

Harry and Ron ran back for Hogwarts, Sam leaping alongside them through the thick snow. Suddenly, Sam disappeared. Harry stopped, Ron pausing as well.

"Sam?" Harry called out.

Then, a white fox head poked out through the thick snow, followed by a white body. Sam pulled himself out of a particularly deep section of snow, looking like a white arctic fox. Harry and Ron laughed as Sam shook himself back to red. They continued to Hogwarts, slipping through the door and shivered as they adjusted to the warmth of the castle, Sam licking his fur dry.

"Where are your coats!?"

Harry groaned as his father approached them from down the hall, stopping to stand in front of them. He glared down at the shivering boys wearing sweaters and no proper winter attire.

"It is below freezing outside, gentlemen," Severus growled. "Do you not have the common sense to dress appropriately for the weather? Or are you hoping to catch your death out there?"

"No, Dad," Harry said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "We forgot our coats. It's not that cold outside."

"Watch your cheek, young man," Severus narrowed his eyes at his son.

Harry blushed at being scolded in front of Ron. Severus lifted his wand and cast drying charms at the two boys and Sam. Harry and Ron looked grateful at the gesture while Sam just shook himself out, causing his fur to puff out.

"You better wear a coat the next time you go outside," Severus said. "Both of you."

"What about Sam?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Last I knew, Sam already had a winter coat of fur on."

 _: That will all shed off come spring,_ Sam remarked with a sly smile.

"And you better be outside when that happens," Severus shot back, glaring at the smiling fox.

"We'll wear our coats," Harry said. "Can we go get some hot chocolate now?"

"Fine," Severus said, letting the boys pass him, Sam following at Harry's heels.

"Oh," Harry stopped and looked back at his father. "Is it okay if I stay in Gryffindor Tower tonight? We were all going to play some games and stuff. I just wanted to make sure it would be okay with you since –"

"It's alright, son," Severus smiled. "Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry smiled and followed Ron to find some hot drinks.

* * *

Harry slowly opened the door to his father's quarters, quietly shutting it behind him. He squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the furniture in the living room before moving pass them, feeling around as he did so. He didn't want to bump into anything and make any loud noises. Harry felt his way to his bedroom, slipping inside and shutting the door softly.

He quickly pulled off his cloak and laid it over his desk chair. He pulled out the chair and sat down to pull off his slippers and socks. As he yanked off a sock, his elbow smacked into a standing book and it fell with a thud on the desk.

Harry froze and listened.

It was silent.

Harry let out a breath and pulled off his other sock carefully. He stood and headed for his bed, but tripped over a slipper he had just pulled off. He stumbled and grabbed the chair to steady himself. The chair leaned back, balancing on two pegs before smashing back down on all four pegs.

Harry froze once more and listened.

He could hear noise from his father's room and sighed. He had woken his father this time. He waited expectantly as his door opened and his father appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, son?" Severus asked.

"Sorry," Harry smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to wake you. I guess I really wanted to be down here with you Christmas morning. We always were and it felt . . . I don't know, weird to be in my tower and all . . ."

"I'm flattered," Severus said, crossing his arms. "But it's one in the morning. You couldn't have made that decision sooner. Perhaps before curfew?"

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"How many biscuits did you eat?"

"Not . . . many."

"Mm-hmm. Alright, in bed with you."

Severus entered Harry's room as Harry jumped into his bed and crawled under the covers. Severus tucked Harry in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Father Christmas isn't going to know where to take your presents if you keep moving on him," Severus smiled at his son.

"Dad, I'm too old for that," Harry said.

"Is that so? I'll be sure to tell him that when he arrives."

"Ha-ha." Harry sat up a bit and kissed his father's cheek. "Happy Christmas, Dad."

"Happy Christmas, son." Severus re-tucked Harry in and stood, planting a kiss on the boy's head before retreating to his own room.

That same morning, Harry woke up before his father, as he usually did on Christmas morning, and he ran into his father's room, climbing up on the bed and shaking his father to wake him. Harry had seen the gifts under the small tree in the living room and he wondered why his father didn't understand the importance of waking up to open presents.

"Dad, wake up!" Harry said, shaking the man's shoulder. "It's Christmas! Uncle Remus just owled – he'll be here soon with Uncle Sirius. No, Dad, don't roll over – wake up!"

Severus had turned onto his stomach so Harry couldn't keep shaking his shoulder. He turned his head to the side so he could speak.

"You should have stayed in your tower," the man mumbled with a sleep-filled voice. "Get off my bed – get out of here. It's too early."

"Dad, it's almost ten o'clock."

"Exactly."

Harry sighed and jumped off his father's bed. He ran into the kitchen where the house elves had already set up breakfast for them. Harry grabbed his father's cup of coffee and slowly made his way back to his father's room, being careful not to spill it. He held the cup up towards his father's face, wafting the scent.

Severus opened his eyes and he narrowed them at Harry.

"Really?" the man scowled.

"Yep," Harry smirked. "Get up or no coffee."

Severus chuckled as he pushed himself up, throwing his legs over the side and sitting up on his bed. He stretched out his arms before accepting the cup of hot dark coffee from his demanding and threatening son, bringing it up to his mouth and taking a small sip and burning the roof of his mouth and tip of his tongue slightly. It was still a little too hot to drink from and he set it down on his bedside stand.

"You know what goes good with coffee?" Severus asked his son who stood in front of him.

"What?" Harry prepared himself to go fetch whatever else Severus would need if it meant the man getting out of bed.

"Breakfast," Severus smirked. "A little protein. Looks like you'll have to do."

Severus snatched Harry around the waist and pulled him close before pretending to eat at his neck while slightly tickling the boy's sides. Harry squealed and laughed in his father's grip, trying hard to squirm out of the man's strong arms.

"Num-num, delicious!" Severus said as he continued to 'eat' and tickle his son.

"Dad!" Harry screamed, laughing hard. "Stop! I can't breathe!"

Severus finally let up on his son, but still hugged him close.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before waking me up so early."

"But it's not early," Harry argued, still giggling. Severus snorted and squeezed Harry warmly. Harry returned the hug.

"I guess you're ready to go open presents."

"I was ready hours ago!"

"You weren't up hours ago. Go get dressed, mister."

As soon as Severus released him, Harry took off to his room and quickly changed into clothes for the day. When he ran back into the living room, he saw Severus leaving his own bedroom, dressed in his usual dark clothes, but for once not wearing robes. He had the cup of coffee in his hand. He frowned at Harry.

"There is no need to run around like a troll is after you," Severus scolded.

"I've had a troll after me before," Harry reminded.

"Yes, indeed," Severus moved to the kitchen where he prepared a plate of food. "But there are no trolls in my quarters so I expect you to walk before you run into something. Or break something."

Severus put a blueberry muffin, eggs, and a small bowl of fruit salad on the plate and handed it to Harry along with a fork.

"Take that out to the living room. Eat over the coffee table, please."

"Yes, Dad."

Harry walked out to his usual spot when they had Christmas at Hogwarts, on the floor by their small Christmas tree in front of the coffee table. He set his plate down and took a bit of his warm muffin before it got too cold. His father never really decorated much in his quarters, but Harry didn't mind. As long as he could decorate the tree, he was happy. The small tree had the usual handmade ornaments, glitter pinecones, and stringed popcorn. His father charmed tiny, blue lights on the tree, which Harry loved to watch twinkle.

Severus walked out of the kitchen with his own plate of food. He flicked his wand at the fireplace and a fire roared to life. He sat down in his armchair and took a sip of coffee. Harry knew he was good to start opening presents.

Harry decided to open the gifts from his friends first. He received a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione and Draco, along with a broom servicing kit from Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa, which Harry couldn't wait to apply to his Nimbus. From Aunt Petunia and Dudley (his relationship with Uncle Vernon was still rocky), he received a board game called Labyrinth and new gloves and a matching scarf. Harry opened a parcel from Hagrid to find a roughly cut wooden flute. Harry smiled at it and blew in it – it sounded a bit like an owl.

"Isn't it cool, Dad?" Harry crawled over to Severus to show him the flute. Severus took it and studied the whittled instrument.

"It's very nicely made," Severus said. He pointed to Harry's plate. "Eat more of your fruit."

"Yes, Dad."

Harry crawled over to his breakfast, the eggs gone and half a muffin remaining, and ate more strawberries and blueberries. Then, he heard music from his flute. Harry looked up and watched his father play a slow melody on the flute. It sounded beautiful. Severus finished after a moment.

"That's all I know," Severus said, handing the flute back to Harry.

"Can you show me how to do that?" Harry asked.

"Of course – but later. You have more gifts to open. And I'm sure Hagrid could teach you more."

Harry crawled over to his presents again, opening a lumpy parcel. He found an emerald green sweater and smiled. There was also a box of fudge. Mrs. Weasley had learned of Ron's new friend and immediately took a liking to Harry.

"This is from Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled, already taking off his red sweater to replace it with his new sweater.

"Harry, do you have to . . ." Severus sighed as he caught the red sweater his son threw at him. He sent a weak glare his son's way. Harry wriggled into the new green sweater while Severus folded Harry's neglected sweater and set it aside.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, standing in front of his father.

"It looks very nice," Severus smiled, adjusting the bottom of the sweater. "Mrs. Weasley did a very nice job stitching it."

"I bet you have one!" Harry dug through the parcels for his father and quickly found another lumpy parcel from Mrs. Weasley. He smiled and held it out to Severus.

"Well, I'm sure she doesn't expect me to wear it," Severus sneered at the package.

"Please," Harry said, opening the package for his father and pulling out a blue jumper. "Look, you have fudge, too."

"Harry, go back to your presents."

"I want to see what else you got." Harry rummaged through the parcels for his father.

"Probably what I usually get ever year – a few new ingredients for my supply and muggle and wizard treats from the Headmaster."

"Which you usually give to me."

"You won't be getting any if you don't get back to your side."

"At least open this one from me," Harry held out a small package to his father.

Severus stared at the package and up at Harry. Usually, Harry gave him a drawing, a card, or something small that he could afford with his allowance. This didn't seem to be the usual gifts from Harry. Severus took the gift and slowly opened it, watching as Harry clasped his hands behind his back and watched him expectantly.

Severus pulled out a small vial of a clear liquid. He frowned and turned the bottle in his hand, looking for a label. There didn't seem to be any words on it, but he did see his initials engraved on the bottom of it. The vial was an old one of his, which meant Harry probably took it to collect whatever was inside.

"I had to borrow a vial," Harry admitted. "But it's phoenix tears."

Severus looked up at Harry. How did Harry manage to collect such an expensive, rare ingredient?

"I went to the Headmaster's office. You know his familiar, Fawkes. I asked Dumbledore if it would be alright to have some of Fawkes' tears for you as a gift and he said only if Fawkes offered because he can't just make a phoenix cry - that would be wrong and all. So, I talked to Fawkes every day for weeks telling him how much it would mean to me and to you if I could have his tears and one day Fawkes cried into the vial and I thanked him and . . ."

"Harry, breathe," Severus said, setting the vial carefully don on the coffee table.

Harry took a deep breath, unaware that he had been getting carried away. He knew his father would love the gift - or at least he had hoped so. He spent a lot of time thinking about what to get Severus for Christmas and he wasn't sure if Fawkes would have shared his tears in time. He was glad the phoenix did.

"Come here," Severus opened his arms and Harry fell into them. "Thank you, son. It is a wonderful gift. You're a good boy."

"You're welcome."

Harry returned to opening the last gifts from his father. The usual new gloves, scarves, boots, and clothes were present. Mostly candy was in his stocking, along with a new toothbrush. Harry also found new non-fiction books, both muggle and wizarding. Harry couldn't wait to start reading them. He also found a large drawing pad with new pencils and colored pencils. There was also quidditch materials: new knee pads, elbow pads, and a helmet. Trust his father to think about safety at all times.

His father's last gift was another book, _Beginner's Defensive Magic Vol. 1_. Harry immediately began flipping through the book. Even with D.A.D.A class, Harry enjoyed his father's one-on-one lessons the man had started giving him every Saturday. Harry loved learning from Severus and loved the practical spells he was learning. But his father insisted that he still attended his normal classes as there was value to the theory.

Severus left to refill his coffee while Harry debated if he should open his father's gifts for the man or not when one last parcel caught his eye. Harry crawled under the small tree and pulled out the parcel. He quickly tore it open and gasped.

The invisibility cloak!

A note fell in his lap.

 _James Potter's will states: "And if I pass young, I wish for my invisibility cloak to be given to the first born child of Lily Evans, for I love her dearly and her child will be full of her spirit, energy, and mischievousness."_

 _Remember to use it wisely._

Harry gaped at the cloak. He never thought he'd ever see it again in this reality. He smiled and stood, draping the cloak over his shoulders and watching his body disappear. He laughed. This had to have come from Dumbledore once again.

"Hey, Dad! Come look at . . ."

Harry stopped abruptly. Knowing his father, Severus would wish to "hold on to the cloak" to avoid any mischief making. He really didn't want to lose his new cloak so soon. He took the cloak off and sat back down, stuffing it under some of his new clothes.

"What is it, Harry?" Severus asked as he walked back in with a refilled cup of coffee.

"Err, we still need to open your last few gifts."

"I don't need to be a seer to guess what they are, Harry," Severus said.

 _: I've never known what a seer was until I met that Trelawney_ , Sam said as he appeared into the room, sitting down next to the tree, medium-dog sized. _Are they all that crazy_?

"Unfortunately so," Severus answered.

 _: She stopped me one day outside of the Great Hall and tried to tell me that she saw a lot of pain in my future._

"And what did you say?" Severus asked.

 _: Nothing. I bit her._

"Sam," Severus scolded. Harry laughed until his father sent a glare his way.

 _: She only said, 'in my future,' she didn't say who the pain was for. Besides, she was in my way._

"I'm surprised I haven't heard from her about your behavior," Severus said.

 _: Ah, she left with indignation, claiming that she could see I had no disease to spread and that I was just afraid of her prediction. She's got the first part right. Lucky her._

"Oh, Sam," Severus shook his head at the fox before reaching for a package still under the tree slightly. He slowly unwrapped it. "I'm not sure if I should give this to you."

Sam's nose began twitching madly as Severus unwrapped the parcel at a torturously slow pace. Harry remembered what he and his father had found while shopping without Sam one day. He smirked.

"I mean really," Severus continued. "I don't think you deserve this smoked pork femur bone."

 _: Oh, I smell that smoked pork,_ Sam barked, standing up and wagging his tails slightly. _Come now, she deserved it._

"You've been a naughty fox lately," Severus smirked, holding the large bone up. Sam sat down, keeping his eyes glued on the bone, his mouth open and he was panting slightly, his tails still wagging on the floor. "You've bitten me as well."

 _: You try having potions shoved down your throat and see how you like it. You'd be biting people, too._

Harry laughed at his father and Sam. The fox was nearly drooling for the bone and Severus was evilly keeping it just out of reach of Sam's mouth, but quite close to his nose, which continued twitching. Severus shook his head at Sam before lowering the bone and allowing Sam to take it. Sam lunged forward and bit down on as much as his mouth could fit over, growing slightly in size to make it easier. Sam carried the bone over to his dog bed and began chomping on it.

"Happy Christmas, Sam," Harry and Severus said.

 _: Happy Christmas,_ Sam said, lifting his head and tilting it slightly.

It was at that moment that the floo flared and Remus and Sirius stepped through. Harry quickly ran to greet them, hugging them and wishing them a happy Christmas. Harry accepted a couple more gifts from them. From his Uncle Remus, he got three muggle classic books: _Treasure Island_ , _The Little Prince_ , and _Aesop's Fables_. His Uncle Sirius had given him a pack of Exploding Snap cards to play with his dormmates. Severus was given a bottle of Baileys Irish Cream, a whiskey. Even Sam was given a bag of rabbit bone treats.

"So, Harry," Sirius sat down next to Harry on the couch. "How has your year been going? I know your father owled us about the troll incident."

"I had to help my friend," Harry explained. "She didn't know about the troll."

"Well, let me tell you," Remus said, sitting in an armchair across from the couch, Severus joining them. "It was quite an exciting read."

"Exciting?" Severus snapped. "My son nearly being smashed by a mountain troll is exciting?"

"Oh, don't get so worked-up, Severus," Sirius said. "Harry is just looking for adventure."

"And trouble," Remus added.

"A death wish, more like it," Severus muttered.

"I was just helping a friend!" Harry insisted, laughing.

"Well, how's Quidditch?" Sirius asked. "The youngest seeker in a century!"

Harry filled his uncles in on what had happened during his year thus far, glad to have them to talk to.

After spending a couple hours with his family and eating a quick lunch, Harry left to find his friends. He found Ron and they talked about what they had received, Ron taking note of the Weasley sweater. Harry showed off his invisibility cloak, which he had hidden in his emerald cloak to escape his father's observant eye. Ron was amazed and Harry allowed Ron a turn under the cloak. They found the twins, who forced a sweater over Percy's head, and together they played a few games. Another incredible Christmas.

* * *

Harry ran through the halls away from Filch and that blasted cat. He had forgotten that some books in the Restricted Section screamed. Harry could hear footsteps after him and he kept running, making sure the cloak covered him, breathing heavy. He turned a corner and nearly collided into the last person he wanted to see.

Severus was walking with Sam at his side. Harry slowly moved around them, trying to keep his feet quiet.

"I don't trust him," Severus was telling Sam. "I want you near Harry when . . ."

Suddenly, Severus stopped talking and looked in Harry's direction. Harry clamped a hand over his mouth, realizing that his breathing probably caught his father's attention. He hoped Severus couldn't hear is fast-beating heart because it sounded like thunder to his ears.

Severus reached out a hand towards Harry, who quickly took a step back, his father's hand missing him by an inch. Severus frowned as his hand closed over nothing and flashed a look of confusion at Sam. Sam looked up at Severus before looking back in Harry's direction, his nose twitching. The fox tilted his head to the side, looking just as confused as Severus.

Harry stood rooted to the spot, too nervous to move with his father so close and Sam with his heightened hearing.

Filch appeared around the corner with Mrs. Norris.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wondering around at night, and somebody's been in the library – Restricted Section."

"The Restricted Section?" Severus raised an eyebrow at that, then sighed as if it was a huge inconvenience. "Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them. Care to lend a hand, Sam? Or a paw?"

Sam growled at Severus's remark, probably saying something snide in return, before following the two men and cat. Harry quickly slipped into a door that was ajar. He waited until the footsteps disappeared. He sighed and turned around. Then he saw it.

A mirror standing alone in what looked like an unused classroom. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. An inscription carved around the top read: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

Harry pulled off his cloak.

The Mirror of Erised, Harry remembered. Harry slowly approached and looked into it, seeing his reflection. Then, Lily appeared, his mother. Harry smiled. Of course.

Then, more people appeared and Harry figured two elderly couple were Mr. and Mrs. Evans. He had seen some pictures of them. Another couple may have been his father's parents. He recognized Tobias and Eileen from the photos his father had showed him. Tobias had his father's height and facial features, while Eileen had his father's hair and smile. Harry smiled back at her. More faces appeared of an extended family he would never know, along with . . . James Potter?

Harry looked at James, wondering why he was there as well. He smiled at him, waving.

"I see you have once again found the Mirror of Erised."

Harry spun on his feet and looked at Albus Dumbledore. The wizard came to stand next to Harry.

"I – I didn't see you, sir."

"I believe we've been through this before, haven't we?" Dumbledore smiled. "The delights of the mirror - the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts - not dwelling on dreams and forgetting to live."

"I know, sir. I won't go looking for it again," Harry said. "But it shows me my family, like before, but James Potter is still in it, along with the Potters."

"Is James no longer your family simply because you are in a new reality?"

"Well, he's not a relation in this reality."

"He would have been your uncle," Dumbledore smiled. "Not by blood, of course, but like Remus and Sirius. You are from two worlds, Harry. Your desires from the previous are still inside you and always will be. And even if that were not the case, he's relationship he would have had with you here had he survived the Wizarding War would have been like your uncles. It would only make since that you would wish for him to be so. To meet him."

"I guess fate doesn't want me to meet Lily or James. Just like before."

"Remember, some things are just meant to be."

"I remember. Sir?"

"Yes, Harry."

"What do you really see when you look in the mirror?"

"Is it so unbelievable that a man cannot desire for socks?"

"I'm sorry. It's a personal question, I know."

"Even the best of us all, Harry, with a second chance or not, will still make the worst of mistakes. I believe your friend, Sam, knows this all too well."

Dumbledore looked behind them and Harry followed his gaze. Sam was sitting not far behind them, his gaze on the mirror, head tilted and his ears dropped slightly. Harry glanced towards the door, half-expecting to see his father, glad when he didn't.

 _: I can say that I have made several terrible mistakes,_ Sam said, moving forward and sitting in between Harry and Dumbledore. _Mistakes I could have easily avoided, but I always thought I was doing what was best._

"What do you see, Sam?"

Sam remained silent, staring at the mirror, before sighing and saying, _I'm sure nothing unlike yours._

Harry felt stupid for asking, remembering that Sam had told him that he had lost his family to hunters. All but one sister. It wasn't hard to imagine what Sam desired.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "Why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed? The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, picking up his cloak. "Sorry for being out of bed."

"Let's just hope this doesn't become an old habit," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry put the cloak, watching Sam tilt his head at him. The fox walked at Harry's side, constantly brushing up against him to see if he was still there, as they returned to Gryffindor Tower. Harry found the walk amusing, smiling at Sam. He was sure no one would be suspicious of Sam walking alone, as the fox sometimes did. Even if Sam wasn't really alone.

 _: Let me guess – you don't wish for your father to know of this . . . cloak._

"Not now," Harry answered. "Please don't tell him, Sam."

 _: As long as you don't endanger yourself with it._

"Thanks."

Harry returned to bed and crawled under the covers. He was upset that he hadn't found anything on Nicolas Flamel, but glad to have escaped his father that night and kept the cloak hidden. It had been a close call. Sam rested on his dog bed, his yellow eyes wide open while Harry fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review!


	36. Discoveries

Here is the next chapter! To the reviews I couldn't respond to, thank you for your words of encouragement! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

When Hermione returned from her holiday, a day before the term started, she was disappointed to hear that Harry hadn't found anything on who Nicolas Flamel was, but also scolded Harry for being out of bed. Draco merely shrugged, saying that it had been worth a try. The four kids had almost given up hope on searching for Nicolas Flamel, though Harry was still sure he had read the name somewhere. It was hard to focus too much on the topic when term started up, with classes, and homework, and Quidditch – in Harry's case.

After one Quidditch practice, Harry learned that his father would be refereeing the next match. He was very excited to show off for Severus on the pitch, he could hardly focus on the assignment in front of him. He was currently sitting in a chair the Gryffindor common room daydreaming about the next match and all the tricks he could show off for his dad . . .

"Harry Severus Evans Snape!"

Harry's head shot up and he blinked at Hermione who was sitting in a chair across from him. She was glaring at him, but he frowned back.

"When did you learn my full name?" Harry asked. Ron looked curiously at Hermione.

"I heard your father say it once," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

Harry felt himself blush as he remembered a time when Severus scolded him in the hall for turning in his charms assignment late one day. Clearly, having a parent on staff meant the other professors could easily contact him about any problems they had with Harry. Severus had spoken in a low tone, but Ron and Hermione were not too far behind him. Harry had gotten a bit cheeky with Severus while the man reminded him for the hundredth time why late assignments were not acceptable. Severus did not take the attitude kindly. Of course, Hermione would remember his name after such a heated argument.

"Well, you have my attention now," Harry muttered.

"Good," Hermione said, "because unless you've forgotten, we are studying for a quiz in transfiguration and I've asked you the same question twice now – but you've been daydreaming about who knows what . . ."

"Let me guess," Ron quipped, "quidditch?"

"What else?" Harry smirked.

Hermione growled under her breath and adjusted the large book on her lap, scanning the page.

Then, Neville toppled into the common room, his legs stuck together with a Leg-Locker Curse, he bunny hopped over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione before falling over. Everyone laughed except Hermione, who leapt to her feet and performed the countercurse.

"Thanks," Neville said, standing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy," Neville said shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged. "Report him!"

"I don't want any more trouble," Neville said, shaking his head.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron said. "You've got to let him know that you won't take any nonsense from him."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

"I'll take care of Malfoy," Harry said, reaching into the pocket of his robes and pulling out a chocolate frog. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry. "He just needs to be knocked back down a peg. Reminded of his place. Besides, I'd say you're worth twelve of Malfoy."

Neville's lips twitched into a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry . . . I think I'll go to bed . . . D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.

"Dumbledore again," he said. "Remember what I told you, Ron? I almost always get . . ."

He gasped. He stared at the back of the card, then looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before! Listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!'"

It was then that Hermione pulled out an enormous old book she had taken out of the library for 'light' reading, revealing that Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone.

"But listen to this," Hermione continued. "'The stone was meant to be destroyed years ago but instead went missing.' Dumbledore must have relocated it and needs to give it back to Nicolas Flamel for disposal, but someone is after it!"

"It has to be Quirrell!" Ron added. "If Snape did have Sam spying on Quirrell, then that would explain why Quirrell attacked Harry and Sam during that match!"

"And why my dad wants to referee the next game," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione gave Harry a surprised look.

"I forgot to mention that, didn't I?"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

Harry filled them in on what Wood had informed him. Harry felt a sense of déjà vu, but it was weak and he wasn't sure if it was related to the fact that there's a stone being protected in the school, or if it was that he was discussing the upcoming quidditch match which his father would referee.

* * *

"So, a Philosopher's stone, huh?" Draco questioned.

Draco, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the library discussing the latest news. It had been a couple days since they had discovered who Nicolas Flamel was and they were now informing Draco.

"Yes, and Quirrell is after it," Hermione said.

"How do you know it's Quirrell, Granger?" Draco sneered. "That stuttering oaf couldn't even scare off a pixie without fainting."

"He makes the most sense," Ron insisted. "He attacked Harry and Sam during Harry's first game because Snape had Sam spying on him!"

"There were hundreds of people there, Weasley, you can't know that for sure," said Draco, sniffing slightly.

Harry approached the table the three were sitting at, rubbing at his arm. He frowned at his friends.

"Dad gave me the last shot for the Hepatitis B thing," he informed them.

Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look, Hermione just rolled her eyes, and Draco's frown deepened.

"As long as Uncle Severus doesn't come after me with a needle," Draco said as Harry took a seat next to him. "So, I just heard that there's a stone here that can transform any metal into gold and can make a potion that will make you immortal. And Dumbledore is hiding that in a school full of children just inviting thieves to come after it."

"I don't think Quirrell will hurt any of the students," Harry said. "Unless you stand in his way, of course."

"You think it's Quirrell, too?"

"Well, yeah – I mean, it makes sense."

"Well, now that we've discovered what is being hidden, what are your plans now?"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who stared back at him. They hadn't really thought that far ahead. Leave it to Draco to look for future plans. What was wrong with just going with the flow? Although, now that they have discovered who and what, what was there left to do? Besides keeping a closer eye on Quirrell.

"I guess we'll just have to make sure Quirrell never gets near that stone," Harry decided. "I don't think he'll try and get past that dog again."

"Why do you guys even care?" Draco frowned. "Leave all this to the adults. They seem to be doing fine guarding the stone."

"I'm sure they are," Hermione nodded. "But you never know what Quirrell might try next. I mean, really, Hagrid isn't the hardest to pull information from. And besides, Quirrell could go after Harry again!"

"Not with your father around," Draco smirked.

"Or Sam," Ron smiled.

"He could still try," Hermione insisted. "Professor Snape and Sam aren't always around Harry."

"I guess Granger has a point," Draco said. "Honestly, Harry, why do you always have to be the center of attention?"

"I'd gladly pass all the attention to you if I could," Harry mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

A couple days later, a day before the game, Harry visited his father an hour before curfew. Sam was lying on his dog bed chewing on the last bit of the large femur bone he had received at Christmas. Harry didn't think Sam would have been capable of actually eating the bone, but the fox was proving him otherwise. The bone was the size of a tennis ball now. The fox looked up as Harry entered the room.

"Hey, Sam," Harry greeted with a smile.

 _: Evening, Harry. What brings you here?_ Sam tilted his head, his large ears flopping slightly.

"Just visiting my dad," Harry wandered deeper into the rooms. "Is he here?"

 _: He left a while ago for some kind of meeting with the other professors. He should be back any minute now._

Harry glanced into his father's study, not doubting what Sam was saying but allowing his curious nature to lead the way. Light shone through the slightly opened door and he saw a strange arrangement on his father's desk. There were several potion vials of various sizes on the desk. Harry glanced back at Sam, who had returned to chomping on the bone. Harry pushed the door open a bit more and slipped inside.

He slowly approached his father's desk and looked curiously at the potion vials. He picked up a small, purple vial – roundish in shape. He turned it over and over in his hands, trying to find a label. It wasn't like his father to not label his potions. He noticed that none of the vials were labeled on the desk.

How curious, Harry thought. He set the vial back down and picked up the larger, tall black vial.

Again, no label. Harry wondered why Severus had them out. Perhaps the man needed to label them? Sometimes Severus could tell what certain things were just by the smell, a habit Harry found himself picking up. He uncorked the bottle and sniffed it gently, not wanting to inhale the fumes too strongly.

He had to take a double sniff because the scent surprised him. It smelled like wine – nettle perhaps?

Harry put the vial back down. A parchment on the desk caught his eye and he picked it up. He frowned as he realized it was written like a poem. He realized it was a riddle. A logic puzzle. Severus was fond of those.

It read:

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you –_

"What are you doing in here?"

Harry dropped the parchment and backed away from the desk. He saw Severus standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. Harry clasped his hands behind his back and offered a guilty smile.

"I was just looking," he said.

Severus entered the room and picked up the parchment Harry had dropped, rolling it up before setting it back down on his desk. He waved his hand over the vials and they faded from view, possibly disappearing back to the supply closet. Harry stayed where he was, watching with fascination.

"I do not believe I gave you permission to come in here," Severus scolded Harry, laying a hand on his shoulder and leading the boy out of his study. "Last I knew, you were told that if I am not here, my study is off-limits."

"I know," Harry said, watching Severus shut and lock the door. "Sorry. What was that riddle for?"

"That is none of your concern," Severus answered, leading Harry to the living room.

Harry hated that answer, but he knew that was all he would get on that topic. If he pushed for more information, he'd probably end up getting sent back to Gryffindor Tower or even to his room. He sighed and decided to drop the subject.

"Why aren't you in your tower?" Severus asked, gently pushing Harry down to sit on the couch.

"I wanted to see you before the game," Harry replied. "I heard you were refereeing."

"I would like to ensure what happened last time does not occur again."

"I figured as much. You can watch me up close and see how great of a seeker I am!"

"And administer any punishment if you pull any stunts like you did last time."

"You wouldn't!" Harry glared at Severus. The man smirked back, sitting down next to his son after ordering tea and biscuits.

"I wouldn't challenge me," warned Severus in a sly tone.

Harry tried to glare at Severus, but it came out more like a pout. Severus snorted and ruffled Harry's hair, effectively removing the pout from his son's face. Harry smiled and shoved Severus's hand away from his head playfully, fixing his ruffled hair. The tea and biscuits appeared on the coffee table before them.

"You may have two," Severus informed as usual. "And if you try and sneak more, and I'll make sure to put a child monitor spell on all the sweets your team will more than likely gather up for tomorrow. That is, if you win."

"I'm sure I'll be the one to catch the Snitch," Harry said proudly after swallowing his mouthful of biscuit.

"A little overconfident, are we?"

"I wouldn't say that," Harry smirked.

"Oh, so now you're an accomplished seer and can predict the outcome of tomorrow's game."

"That's more like it!" Harry laughed.

Severus snorted and sipped more of his tea.

"I look forward to watching you play tomorrow," Severus said, growing a more serious tone. "But I want you to be careful and if you have any problems come directly to me. I want you wearing all the protection gear I got for you. I don't want to risk anything this game."

"Yes, Dad," Harry groaned. He'd probably be the only one wearing stupid protection, but he had already had that argument with his father. It ended with "either wear the gear or you're off the team!" So, since there was no reserve Seeker and Harry really didn't want to lose his place on the team, Harry decided to wear the gear.

* * *

The next day was the game. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Harry's excitement was eating him alive. He had nearly forgone breakfast, but Severus caught him before he could leave the Great Hall and ordered him to eat a well-balanced meal, which Harry shoved down his throat, hardly tasting the food. Ron and Hermione wished Harry good luck and found a place in the stands next to Neville. Harry wasn't aware that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse and were ready to use it on Quirrell if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.

When the game began, Harry did notice Severus favoring Hufflepuff slightly, awarding penalties here and there. Harry circled above the game like a hawk before diving down and circling Severus, who was hovering stationary on his broom.

"What are you up to?" Severus asked, watching Harry circle around him.

"I'm looking for the Snitch," Harry informed. "I'm going to find it so quickly, it'll go in the history books!"

"Will you quit circling me? Go back to your game! You'll never find the Snitch if you keep fooling around."

Harry smirked and flew back up into the air, scanning the game for a flicker of the gold Snitch.

Meanwhile, back in the stands, Hermione was keeping a close eye on Harry, making sure nothing was affecting his broom. Sam was sitting at her heels now, wolf-sized, watching Harry as well.

"Ouch!" Ron yelped. Someone had poked him in the back of the head. "Malfoy!"

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

Draco grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Really?" Ron snapped. "Are you putting on a show for your _real_ friends, Malfoy?"

Draco glared at Ron, his grey eyes flashing.

"You know, I've been thinking about how they choose people for the Gryffindor team," Draco said, ignoring Ron's comment. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Harry, who was supposed to be expelled, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Draco.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron gave Neville an encouraging nod and focused back on the game.

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly. "Harry – "

"What? Where?"

Harry was diving toward the ground like a bullet, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood as she watched him, Sam also standing slightly, his three tails lifting behind him.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Harry's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Draco smirked.

Ron snapped. Before Draco knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. However just as quickly as Ron had pounced, Sam pushed Ron off Draco, standing over the blonde and snarling at Ron.

Ron quickly backed away, red-faced.

Draco smirked but then Sam snarled down at him as well, scolding furiously through telepathy, quickly wiping the smirk off Draco's face. Draco turned just as red as Ron, though it was Ron's turn to smirk.

"Yes, Sam," Draco said as the fox leaped away from Draco and sat back down by Hermione.

Up in the air, Severus turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches. Severus growled and frowned in his son's direction.

"Harry!" Severus snapped as he watched his son pull out of the dive and triumphantly hold up the caught snitch.

Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground.

The stands erupted. Harry knew he had broken a record catching that Snitch in barely five minutes. As Gryffindors spilled onto the field, Harry saw his father land nearby. The man looked annoyed for a brief moment, but when Harry caught his eyes, Severus offered a small smile and shook his head at Harry. Harry grinned back.

Later that evening, Harry left the locker room alone to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur; Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders, Sam jumping up and down at their heels. When he reached the shed, he leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. What a beautiful sight.

It was getting dark; he'd have to head inside soon. It worried his father when he stayed even a minute past sundown outside of the castle.

Speaking of his father . . .

A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Harry recognized Severus and watched as the man stalked towards the forest, clearly not wanting to be seen. Everyone was supposed to be at dinner – what could Severus possibly be up to?

Harry knew he should put his broom away and just go back inside the castle. His curiosity got the better of him, and he jumped back on his broom and took off. He followed his father into the Forbidden Forest. He hid among the branches on his broomstick, hovering in the air as he watched Severus pause in a shadowy clearing. He realized Severus wasn't alone.

Quirrell arrived in the clearing, and while Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, he could tell the professor was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.

". . . d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus . . ."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Severus said, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's stone after all."

So, they had been right! The object was a Philosopher's stone. Quirrell mumbled something and Harry leaned forward to hear what he was saying. Severus interrupted Quirrell.

"Have you figured out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I – "

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Severus said, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you – "

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly and Harry nearly fell off his broomstick. He steadied himself and looked at a nearby branch to see a great grey owl staring at him. The owl moved closer to him and nipped at his arm gently.

"Hey!" whispered Harry sharply. He looked closely at the owl and realized it was his father's, Phantom.

Phantom moved even closer and nipped at Harry's broom.

"Phantom! Shoo, old boy. Stop it!"

Phantom fluttered around Harry before landing happily on the boy's shoulder to attempt to groom the messy hair. Harry was about to shrug him off when he heard a harsh hushing sound.

"Wh-why . . ."

"Shh!" Severus shushed again.

Harry sat in intense silence, knowing his father was probably listening for sound. Damn bird, he couldn't help but think. Phantom stopped grooming his hair and just sat on Harry's shoulder in content. Harry held his breath as the two professors just stood there in silence. He saw his father's head turn the slightest in his direction.

Suddenly, Severus spun on his feet and held up his wand. Harry felt his broom start to dive towards the man. Phantom flew off at the sudden movement. A hand on his broom stopped Harry directly in front of his father. Harry gulped as he watched Severus's face turn from angry to furious.

"Hi, Dad," Harry tried smiling innocently, his smile turning more into a grimace.

Severus said nothing, just glared at his son.

"Well, Severus, I'll j-just leave you with y-y-your son. Good t-t-talk." Professor Quirrell turned and quickly left the forest.

Severus continued to seethe down at Harry.

"Dad, I'm sorry – I can explain, I was . . . umm," Harry fought with his words. What should he say – the truth? _I decided to stay out a bit later than I should have when I saw you walk into the forbidden forest and decided to follow and eavesdrop on your conversation._ Harry wondered how well that would go over.

Severus pushed down on the broom, lowering it more, before grabbing Harry's arm and pulling his son off it. Harry watched his father, wondering if Severus would confiscate it and ground him from ever using it again. Severus opened his mouth, but decided against whatever he was going to say and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Harry knew that that wasn't a good sign.

And then, Severus held the broom up in both hands horizontally and Harry watched as flames engulfed the entire wooden structure.

"Dad, no!" Harry cried, tears already welling in eyes.

Severus tossed the broom to the forest floor while the flames ate away at it. He then gripped Harry's shoulder and shook the boy.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in the Forbidden Forest at night, flying on your damn broomstick!" Severus yelled at Harry, still shaking the boy roughly as if hoping to shake some common sense into the boy. "Merlin's beard, Harry! Do you remember what happened last time you were in the forest? You were taken by those bloody spiders! Do you remember that? Do you want those creatures to get you again!? Maybe this time actually finish you off! How does that sound? Is that what you want? Is it? Answer me!"

"No!" Harry whined, remembering the acromantula incident. His shoulder was starting to hurt from how hard his father was gripping his shoulder and his head was starting to hurt slightly from the shaking.

Harry felt tears slip free from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He hated when Severus yelled at him. It was scarier than when his father scolded him in his deep tone. Severus tried not to yell but when he was angry enough, he would just lose it.

"And then eavesdropping!" Severus continued. "How dare you, Harry! Not only were you not supposed to be outside of the castle at this time, flying on your broom, anywhere near the Forbidden Forest, you were eavesdropping on a private adult conversation! I've told you I don't know how many times to not eavesdrop! It's disrespectful and rude and you know better!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he stared at the ground, avoiding his father's angry eyes. "But you didn't have to burn my broom!"

Severus easily turned his son around and landed three hard smacks on the boy's bottom. Harry closed his eyes at the stinging sensation and he arched his back slightly.

"A lot more will be burning than just your broom, young man," Severus growled.

Harry covered his bottom to prevent more smacks from his father as he was turned back around. He must be striving for another new record – fastest time to catch a Snitch and most smackings given in a year. He glanced at his broom and nearly burst into fresh tears as he saw the ashes that remained, the grass burning where the broom once laid.

Harry felt hurt by his father's actions, though he knew he himself was to blame for infuriating the man to begin with. Yet he couldn't shake off that hurt feeling of having his father destroy something of his that had been a gift.

"Aguamenti," Severus said, spraying the grass with his wand to put the fire out. "I believe someone needs to be reacquainted with the ruler."

"Daddy, no," Harry moaned as his father kept a tight hold on his arm and dragged him back towards the castle.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall prepared herself a cup of tea in the staff common room area. She was enjoying her house's victory, smiling to herself. She was surprised to see Severus walk into the room, slowly and with an exhausted look on his face. The challenges of being a parent, she thought. Severus moved deeper into the common room and towards the kitchen, sitting down at the high counter top.

"Severus," Minerva greeted. "I'm surprised you're here tonight. I didn't see you or Harry at dinner so I thought you were spending time with him."

"Not the way I would have liked," Severus said. "Any firewhiskey?"

"Hmm, I take it someone got into a bit of trouble tonight," said Minerva as she grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of firewhiskey.

Severus was silent for a long moment as he stared down at the grey countertop.

"I really lost it tonight," he finally said, dragging a hand over his face.

Minerva paused in pouring a three-finger shot of firewhiskey. It was rare that Severus looked for another adult to talk to, even more rare for him to be in the staff common room area. She wondered what Harry might have done this time to bring out this rare side of Severus. She finished pouring the whiskey for Severus.

"Did you?" She inquired as she handed Severus the glass.

"I caught Harry spying on me in the Forbidden Forest while I was speaking to Quirrell. He was flying on his broom. It was nearly dark out – he knew he should have been inside."

"Yes, he's known where he belongs since he first moved to this school with you."

"Indeed. I had a flashback to when he was taken by those damn overgrown spiders. I think my heart stopped when I realized it was him spying on me. How easy it would have been for some kind of monster to come and grab him. He's going to give me a stroke."

"Well, feel free to take as many points as you'd like from Gryffindor. I won't be angry. That boy needs to learn to be where he belongs and to stay out of what isn't his business."

Severus was quiet once more as he sipped the stiff drink.

"I burnt his broom," he said.

"You didn't," Minerva admonished, giving Severus a disapproving look.

"I did – to ashes. Oh, I was so angry," Severus sighed and rubbed at his face. "I lost it – just bloody lost it on him."

Minerva watched her younger colleague as he finished the firewhiskey and rubbed at his jawline. She knew that Harry must have given his father quite the scare and, of course, angered the man with the number of rules he broke. She also knew that Harry was probably more devastated at the loss of his broom than over the punishment he had no doubt received.

"I hate to admit it, but I' sure you left a lasting impression on him by doing so. While I don't agree that you should have incinerated his precious broom – that came from me, might I add, I do think that he'll think twice before following you into the Forbidden Forest and eavesdropping, if only for the safety of his broomstick."

"Wonderful," Severus said, though Minerva knew Severus didn't feel any better.

"If you'd like, I'll gladly buy him a new broom."

"I wouldn't ask so much from you . . ."

"It's nothing, Severus, I'll even add a little note reminding him to mind his father or I won't be so gracious next time."

"You're too kind," Severus said, standing up. "Well, I left a sulking boy in my quarters. I better go say goodnight to him if he didn't take the chance to leave to his own tower."

"Good night, Severus," Minerva said, picking up the shot glass and setting it in the sink to wash it. "And that boy better not be squirming in his seat all through breakfast tomorrow."

Severus lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing in response to that.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and share your thoughts.


	37. We All Make Mistakes

Thank you everyone for the wonderful words of encouragement! To the reviews I couldn't PM, thank you as well! I am glad you are all enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Harry didn't want to leave his bed, even though his stomach growled angrily for breakfast, the smell of eggs and bacon seeping through the cracks of his door, making his mouth water. But no – he wasn't going to leave this room. He wasn't going to even look at his father or even speak to him. That man had crossed a line last night, Harry was sure of it. Harry rolled over on his bed, facing away from the door, just in case Severus came in.

Last night had been awful.

Harry had been dreading a terrible spanking, but after he had been flipped over his father's knees and bared, he only felt the sting of the ruler six times before he was lifted back up. He had bawled over the six swats he had been given, he'll admit, but it wasn't what he had been expecting after his father had dragged him swiftly to their quarters.

After the swift spanking, he was told to go to his room and get ready for bed. Severus had still looked angry enough to spit fire so Harry quickly did as he was told. Harry had run to his bedroom with blinding tears trailing down his cheeks and it took several tries to get his pajama shirt on the right way. Inside out, backwards, backwards again, inside out once more, Harry nearly gave up on the mundane task.

Finally, after he was dressed and his crying had subsided a bit, Harry listened for noise outside his door. He could hear Severus pacing in his own bedroom, and Harry knew the man was taking the time to calm down. Harry decided he should do the same. He took in several deep breaths and laid on his bed, face down into his pillow. The image of his burning broom crossed his mind once more and Harry could feel tears escape his eyes once more.

After a while, Severus entered his room with a plate of food. Harry had been given a final tongue lashing of how stupid his actions were and what a dunderhead he had been following Severus into the forest and eavesdropping like he had. Then, Severus left Harry alone with a dinner that had no dessert.

After eating dinner alone, Harry tiptoed out of his room and looked around the apartment for his father. Severus wasn't there. He wondered where the man had disappeared to. Harry thought about leaving but he felt too tired to travel back to Gryffindor Tower and he was already dressed for bed so he returned to his room. He thought back to his swift spanking, giving his bottom a rub in remembrance, and he figured that Severus had just been too angry and didn't want to lose control while administering a spanking. Severus had definitely done so before.

Then there was his broom. Well, his broom that no longer existed, anyway. Harry still couldn't believe that his own father had taken it and burned it to nothing. It was the worst punishment Harry had ever suffered through – in Harry's opinion. Why did his broom have to go through capital punishment, paying the price for a crime Harry had committed? Harry thought about how much he hated his father and the man's cruel and unusual punishments.

Harry wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he had woken to the smell of eggs and bacon.

Now, Harry just laid there. He didn't hate his father as he had thought he did last night. What had he been thinking? He could never hate Severus.

But he could wish a swarm of angry bees upon his father, stinging him until the man burned and then burst into flames burning into ashes like the Nimbus 2000.

All this without dying, of course. It was just a sweet image of revenge.

Harry rubbed at his eyes and yawned. Lying here in his bed with his warm blanket over him was making him sleepy. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a minute . . .

"Rise and shine, Harry," said a deep voice that had opened Harry's door. "Come on, son, out of bed."

Harry curled up tighter under his blanket and refused to acknowledge his father's presence. He heard footsteps approach his bed and he kept his eyes closed.

"Harry," Severus said, laying a hand down on Harry's shoulder and shaking lightly. "Time to wake up."

Harry still said nothing nor did he open his eyes. He felt the bed dip slightly as Severus sat on the edge.

"I know you're awake, young man. You will not be having breakfast in bed so I suggest you get up and get ready for the day."

"I'm not hungry," Harry mumbled. His stomach growled in disagreement. Traitor.

"An outright lie. Get up, Harry."

Severus patted Harry's hip and gently shook Harry again.

Harry sighed and crawled out from under his blanket and moved around Severus in a wide circle, keeping as much distance between him and his father. Severus didn't seem to notice and simply left the room to give Harry some privacy. Harry quickly changed into some day robes since it was Sunday and then left his room.

He stopped in the hallway just before he entered the living room and could turn left for the dining room. He didn't really want to see his father again. He just wanted to leave and go see his friends back in Gryffindor Tower. They were probably wondering what had happened to him last night. He could just walk quickly to the front door – it was directly straight ahead of him – and Severus was probably reading the paper so he'd never see . . .

"Harry! Breakfast is on the table. Hurry up before it gets cold."

Harry jumped at his father's call. He sighed and left the hallway and approached the dining table. Severus was reading the paper, as he predicted. Sam was eating eggs and bacon in a bowl on the floor near his father's seat. Sam lifted his head and looked at Harry with vibrant yellow eyes, tilting his head and sniffing the air madly. His ears dropped slightly but he went back to eating his breakfast.

Harry sat in his usual spot at the table. He looked down at the scrambled eggs and bacon strips on his plate. There was a small bowl of fruit to his left and a cup of milk to his right He was really hungry but he ate slowly at the food, picking his way through it. He was sipping at his milk when Severus chose to speak.

"I want to talk to you about last night."

Harry set his milk back down.

"What about it?"

"While I hope I left a lasting impression on you," Severus said, folding up the paper and setting it aside so he could give Harry his full attention. "I understand that my actions last night were a little . . . immoderate. I should have handled you with more control and I shouldn't have burned your broom as a punishment . . ."

"You shouldn't have touched my broom, period," mumbled Harry under his breath.

"Excuse me, young man?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Do not –" Severus cut himself off and breathed out heavily through his nose, tight-lipped. He closed his eyes for a brief second before trying again. "I am trying to apologize to you, Harry, would you –"

"Then maybe you should have started with 'I'm sorry,'" Harry snapped.

"You watch your tone, young man . . ."

"I don't have to do anything!"

"Harry Severus . . ."

"I thought you were supposed to be apologizing but you're yelling at me now!"

"I'm not yelling at you – you're the one yelling at me . . ."

"Sure, blame it on me! It's always my fault! Always! Always! Always!"

Harry pounded his fists on the table as he said each "always."

"Harry, stop that! Do you need a time out?"

"No! I'm not a baby!" Harry screamed, blinking back tears. "Stop treating me like one! I'm not a stupid, bloody baby!"

"Stop yelling!" Severus finally yelled back. "Now you watch your language or I'll pull out some soap for you. Now, are you going to keep yelling at me or can we start this conversation over and . . ."

"I don't want to talk to you at all!"

"Go back to your room," Severus stood to his feet and pointed toward Harry's room. "Now."

Harry stared up at his father with wide eyes, wondering how this conversation spiraled downhill so quickly. He looked in the direction of his room then back at his father's unrelenting form. He slowly stood to his feet, pausing again to look toward his bedroom and at his father. He pushed away from the table and took a few steps around it before bolting for the front door, swinging it open and disappearing, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Harry, get back here!" Severus started for the door but stopped when Sam spoke.

 _: I'd let him go,_ the fox said. Severus looked at Sam, who was sitting next to his empty bowl. _He's still clearly upset over his broom. Give him time. As long as he needs to get over it. Then try again._

Severus grabbed fistfuls of his hair and squeezed, a migraine pulsing through his head.

* * *

Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts, his blinding tears making it hard to make out where exactly he was going. Harry beat the walls every few minutes, lashing out with fists and feet, pounding into the stone every bit of frustration and sadness he had.

He finally stopped running and collapsed in a corner of some secluded hall and huddled up into it. He wrapped his arms around his knees and shook with sobs.

He didn't know why he was so upset. He thought he had been upset last night, but how he felt today was ten times worse. Perhaps the fact that his broom was ashes flying through the Forbidden Forest had really sunk in this morning. Or it was the way his father had been trying to apologize and justify his actions at the same time. Or perhaps it was how their conversation had simply gone altogether. Or maybe he just wasn't ready for an apology yet.

Or maybe it was everything combined.

Harry hoped no students or professors walked down this hall. Then he would have to add embarrassment to his reasons of crying. Harry couldn't bring himself to stop. He just wanted to curl up on the floor and lay there for forever and never be found again.

Something red entered his line of vision.

Harry looked up and saw Sam standing next to him, the size of a Golden dog. Sam sat down next to him and tilted his head, his ears falling back against his head. Harry crawled closer to him and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, feeling Sam rest his head on top of his own. Harry softly cried into the fur, his tears ending slowly.

For Sam, he was not some "loyal mutt in need of comforting his distressed master." No – but sometimes looking the part meant playing the part. And Harry needed someone to help him calm down, someone other than his father and human friends.

* * *

"I can't believe Uncle Severus did that," said Draco, sitting next to Harry on the floor in the Owlery. Aero, his eagle owl, rested on Draco's knee, enjoying the head scratches his owner gave him. "I'm really sorry about your broom, Harry."

"So were Ron and Hermione," Harry said, petting Hedwig who was resting on Harry's knee. "Well, mostly Ron. Hermione just told me how stupid I was to follow Dad into the forest."

It had been a couple days since his argument with his father. He had not really seen Severus since he had run out of their quarters. Harry refused to look up at the teachers' table during mealtimes and engaged himself in conversations with his friends to make it easier to avoid looking up. He hadn't had potions yet, so he had no reason to face his father. Not yet anyways.

Besides, Severus had yet to try to talk to him. Harry wasn't going to make the first move – it was his father's fault they were in this mess. If the man hadn't yelled at him at breakfast – wait, no, that was him that did all the yelling. Harry had to be honest with himself. He had not made that conversation flow easy at all.

"What are you going to do?" Draco looked at Harry. "You can't ignore your father forever, Harry. He's your dad."

"I know," Harry said. "But I don't know what to do. I'm mad at him but . . . I don't know."

"I understand. Sometimes my dad does stuff that makes me mad at him. Like always disappearing to go to work instead of spending time with me. Then I try to be mad at him when he does want to spend time with me, but it's so hard to stay mad when he's trying to make me happy. I know he doesn't mean to be such a workaholic. He's trying to be a good father."

To Harry, it was probably the wisest thing Draco had ever said to him.

"Thanks, Draco. I should probably head to Transfiguration. I'll see you later."

Draco smiled and waved as Harry stood and gave Hedwig one last pat on the head before she flew off to a ledge. Harry ran out of the owlery.

He quickly made his way to his transfiguration class, nearly out of breath from all his running. He found his seat between Ron and Hermione.

"You were almost late, Harry," Hermione whispered harshly to him.

"Sorry," Harry whispered back. "What are we doing today?"

"Turning small creatures in to matchboxes."

"What kind of creatures?"

Hermione gave a shrug as she quickly shut her mouth to give her full attention to McGonagall as the professor entered the room. McGonagall gave the class a look over to see if everyone was there. She seemed to pause her eyes over Harry for a second before scanning the room again.

"Today, class, you will be turning small creatures to matchboxes. It is a similar process to the match to needle, almost a complete reversal . . ."

After a quick lesson on how to change a small creature – which ranged from tiny flies to little mice – to a matchbox, everyone was given a tiny creature to begin practicing with. Harry stared down at the tiny frog placed before him. He could hear everyone already beginning the incantation and heard McGonagall remark on the other students attempts. It sounded like a few students were succeeding.

"Flintifors!" shouted Hermione confidently, flicking her wand just so.

Her little white mouse gave a squeak as it changed into a perfect matchbox. She smiled broadly as McGonagall made her way over to her.

"Well done, Miss Granger. Now, see class, it should be a smooth process with little harm to your creature. Remember, they are still living creatures, merely disguised as an inanimate object. Handle your matchbox with care."

McGonagall flicked her wand and changed the little mouse back.

"Flintifors!" shouted Ron. He was using Scabbers since McGonagall allowed anyone to bring their own familiar to practice with, as long as it was small enough. Neville was using Trevor, his toad.

Scabbers squeaked loudly before changing into a matchbox with rat legs, ears, and a tail. He continued to squeak in that form, and he tried scurrying off the desk and away from Ron. Everyone laughed and Ron turned as red as his hair as he grabbed matchbox Scabbers before he could jump to the floor. McGonagall stood next to his seat.

"Nice try, Mr. Weasley. Be sure to flick your wand appropriately. I'm sure Miss Granger could give you pointers on how to properly flick your wand for this spell."

Hermione smiled as she moved over to Ron to show him how it was supposed to be done. Ron grumbled under his breath as McGonagall changed Scabbers back.

Harry stared down at his little frog that was just sitting on his desk staring up at him, a tiny green, black spotted body and abnormally large bronze eyes. Harry took a deep breath and practiced flicking his wand at the frog. Once he believed he had it right, he looked at the frog which gave a small croak.

"Flintifors!" Harry shouted, flicking his wand just so.

The frog croaked and turned into a matchbox. Harry paused a second staring at it before he allowed a small smile.

Then, the matchbox croaked.

Harry frowned and peered closely at it. He nearly fell backwards out of his seat when the matchbox hopped away and off the table, landing on the floor.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, looking at the floor. The matchbox continued to hop away from Harry's seat. "Come back here!"

Harry tried to catch the matchbox, but even without eyes, it expertly evaded his hands. He could hear the room laughing at his predicament, and Harry would normally laugh along. But his week had been terrible enough, with the loss of his broom and the stress of avoiding his father. He was not in the mood to laugh along with his classmates. The matchbox was still sneaking its way out of his reach and Harry was growing more frustrated with it. He could hear McGonagall trying to settle the class back down. She wasn't helping any, just allowing Harry to catch that stupid matchbox. Harry growled angrily.

In a fit of fury, Harry rushed forward, falling over, and tightly grabbed the matchbox, squeezing it securely in his hands. He finally stood with the matchbox, glad to have caught it.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, running to him. "Loosen up! Loosen up! You're squeezing him too tightly!"

Harry suddenly realized how tightly he was handling the matchbox – which was really a little frog. He loosened his hands and allowed Hermione to take the matchbox. McGonagall rushed over to Hermione and flicked her wand. The matchbox changed back to a limp frog in Hermione's hands. McGonagall shook her head at the little thing.

Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back. Had he really . . .?

"Harry," Hermione admonished. "You killed it."

The entire class began oohing.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Harry exclaimed.

"Now, Mr. Snape," McGonagall began. "I know you didn't mean to, but this is why I emphasized the importance of handling the creatures with gentleness and care. Now, it'll be fine, it was . . ."

Harry felt tears in his eyes. He had killed an innocent little animal over frustration and embarrassment. How could he? He didn't really hear what McGonagall was saying, though her lips continued to move. Harry could only stare at the lifeless body of the tiny frog he had roughly handled. He slowly backed out of the room, keeping his eyes on the frog and avoiding the stares of his classmates and professor.

"Mr. Snape?" McGonagall noticed Harry's pale face. "Are you alright? Come here, sit down."

Harry looked at the seat McGonagall pulled out from under a table.

Then, he ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Severus roamed the empty halls of Hogwarts. His week had been terrible so far. Since Sunday morning when he had tried to apologize for burning his son's broom, a conversation which had not gone how he would have liked, Harry had avoided him in all ways. It was only Tuesday, yet Severus did not like where his relationship with his son was at. He couldn't allow it to continue.

He would have to talk to Harry whether the child wanted to or not.

Earlier that day, Severus had spoken to Minerva about the situation he was in. She hadn't been too helpful.

 _"Well, you shouldn't have burned his broom," she had said. "Then you wouldn't be in this mess."_

 _"That's all you have to offer?" Severus had snapped back at her. "If I wanted to be scolded like a child, I would have visited my mother's portrait."_

 _"You both need to learn how to deal with your anger. You especially. That fox of yours has been a great influence on Harry and even you. Look, Harry needs time – he's just a kid. And at his age, he's going to be more emotional and dramatic. You're hitting those years where everything you do is going to be unfair and challenged by him. You just have to be there when he needs you. And trust me, he'll need you a lot in his teen years believe it or not."_

 _"And for right now?" Severus questioned._

 _"Just wait," Minerva said. "Be patient. I think you need to spend more time with other adults your age rather than your son and a fox centuries older than you. It may help you remember what your younger years were like."_

 _Severus had huffed at that, but Minerva was leaving the staff common area._

 _"I have a class to teach, your son's actually. Maybe I can talk to him after class as his head of house and offer some advice."_

Severus had hoped that she would. Perhaps Harry needed a different adult to talk to. He had noticed that Sam had been absent from his presence and he was sure the fox was with Harry. However, as loyal as Sam was to Severus and Harry, that loyalty worked both ways against each other. There were things Severus asked Sam not to share with Harry, and Severus was sure there were things Harry asked Sam not to share with him.

Severus knew he wasn't an easy man to get along with. Having Harry had changed him in many ways and he was very open with his son, but he was still a – what did the students call it – a greasy git? Not that constantly working around potion fumes didn't have an effect on one's hair, but he was still a git at times.

Sam was an interesting character. The fox didn't seem to mind Severus's distemper and even enjoyed his sarcasm. Severus enjoyed having Sam around as a part of the family. Yet, Sam and Harry were the two main exceptions.

Minerva was like a mother-model to him; the mother he never had. She offered great advice and helped him understand his own son better, especially the more emotional and troubling times. Then there was Albus Dumbledore, and that man was a mentor and close friend to him with wisdom that helped him when he needed it. Although Albus wasn't always great at offering advice on handling children, besides offering sweets, of course.

Remus and Sirius were the last exceptions. Sirius annoyed the hell out of him the majority of the time, but the man's heart was usually in the right place. Sirius could almost always make Harry laugh in any situation when Severus found that he couldn't. And Remus was a great model for Harry to have and follow. Given the hard times Remus had gone through, the man could always find some way to relate to a troubling situation either Harry or Severus was going through.

Perhaps Minerva was right. Maybe he could take a night and just hang at a bar with Harry's uncles, even if the mangy dogfather got on his nerves.

As Severus turned a corner, he heard crying that sounded a lot like Harry.

He followed the noise to an isolated corner in the hall, almost box-shaped. He saw Harry huddled as far back as possible with his arms around his knees, his shoulders shaking with heavy sobs. Sam sat at his side, wolf-sized with his head rested atop Harry's.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked taking a step further into the corner.

Quick as a flash, Sam stood to his feet and snarled at Severus, backing the man right out of the corner once more.

"Sam!" said Severus indignantly. Sam didn't back down, just stood blocking Severus's way to Harry, snarling with his fur bristled and his three tails flicking in warning.

"I don't want to see you!" Harry managed to sob out.

"Harry, what happened? I thought you were in class?"

"I was!" Harry gasped out between sobs. "It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to."

Severus tried to take a step around Sam, but Sam dodged in his way, his ears flattening now as his snarls amplified in volume. Severus growled under his breath, frustrated with the fox's loyalty to following Harry's every wish.

"What are you talking about? What was an accident?"

"I killed a frog! I didn't mean to, honest. It was a matchbox and I forgot."

Severus remembered Minerva mentioning that the first years were turning small creatures into matchboxes. Harry must have handled the matchbox too roughly when he handled it. Severus felt bad for his son, but the damn fox was not letting him move closer to his son.

Severus pulled out his wand and fired a harmless spell at Sam, making the fox jump back in surprise to avoid being hit. Severus used the quick distraction to brush past the fox and to Harry, crouching down in front of his son. He tried to pull Harry up so he could see his face but Harry resisted his attempts.

"No! Leave me alone!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, it's okay. It was your first attempt, I'm sure, and you didn't mean to harm it, right? This is nothing to get all depressed about." Severus could feel Sam join them in the corner, sitting down next to Severus. It was a little crowded and warm with the three of them and Severus would rather talk to Harry in the hall or anywhere besides this corner. He tried to pull Harry up again, but Harry pulled his arms back, keeping his head rested on his knees.

"I killed the frog! It's dead!"

"Honestly, Harry, it was just a frog."

Finally, Harry looked up at Severus. It was a pitiful look mixed with disbelief, his emerald eyes glassy and his lower lip quivering. His hair was a bit tussled possibly from rubbing against his knees. Harry's eyebrows furrowed at Severus.

"Never mind," Severus made a waving motion with his hand, disregarding what he had just said. "Forget I said that."

"Like my broom was just a broom," Harry mumbled, still looking up at Severus with a pout-like look.

Severus sighed and leaned back on his heels, his legs starting to cramp from the position he was in.

"It wasn't just a broom, son," Severus said. "It was yours; a gift from your Head of House. It was something special to you. And I never should have destroyed it. I was frustrated with you and scared that something could have happened to you in the forest. I was angry and overreacted. And for that, I am sorry."

There. He had apologized. He had gotten that off his chest. Now Harry just needed to forgive him. He waited for his son to respond and hopefully accept it. Silence reigned for several long moments between the three of them.

"I was frustrated, too," Harry whispered. "And everyone was laughing at me and I was embarrassed. I was angry and overreacted, too. And I'm sorry I killed it; I didn't mean it."

"I know," Severus said. "You wouldn't do something like that. And I'm sure you can help Professor McGonagall collect some new frogs. Don't you think?"

Severus smiled at Harry who sniffed and rubbed at his face with the back of his hand. He automatically reached into a robe pocket for a handkerchief and handed it to Harry. Harry cleaned his eyes then clenched the handkerchief in his fist.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Harry asked.

"Can you forgive me?" Severus answered, raising an eyebrow.

Again, there was an intense silence between them. Severus nearly held his breath as he waited for an answer from his son. Only Harry could make him feel so vulnerable at times. After a couple moments, Harry slowly nodded and a small smile graced his lips. Severus could breathe with ease once more.

"I can forgive you," Harry said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Severus's neck, nearly knocking them both over.

Severus wrapped his arms around his son and stood to his feet with Harry, glad to give his cramped-up legs a rest. He held Harry in his arms, glad that the hellish three days were over. He hated being at odds with his own son. He rubbed Harry's back comfortingly and noticed that Sam was smiling up at the two of them.

"Then, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will forgive you," Severus said.

And Professor McGonagall had forgiven Harry and she had also asked him to collect a few frogs from around Hogwarts grounds for her. With Hagrid supervising, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and several other first years enjoyed a sunny day outside looking for and collecting over a hundred little frogs. Even Draco had joined in on the fun. It had amused the teachers, though ninety percent of the frogs were released (without the students knowing). The other ten percent were split up between the professors who could use them, such as McGonagall for her class and Severus for potion ingredients.

When Friday had rolled by, Harry had stopped moping about the loss of his broom, though he was still upset that it was gone. Quidditch practice had not been the same without it.

At breakfast that day, Harry and Ron were busy trying to remember last minute information for their Charms quiz while Hermione tried to get their attention to share some knowledge. Hermione was frustrated with her friends' lack of care for studying and made sure her thoughts were known.

"I told you to keep studying last night instead of playing Exploding Snap but does anyone listen to me?"

"We heard you, Hermione," groaned Ron.

"I guess we should listen to you more," Harry added.

At that moment, mail arrived and an owl dropped a large parcel in front of Harry. The shape of it told Harry all he needed to know about what it was. There was a note saying not to open it at the table. Harry gaped at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron gasped.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking," Harry said, "then yes."

"This note fell off, Harry," Hermione said, handing him a small note.

Harry accepted it and looked at it. It read: _I hope you take better care of this broom than you did your last. Do try to mind your father because this is the last time I buy a broom for you._

Harry knew exactly who it came from and smiled up at Professor McGonagall, who was stroking a light-colored owl at the teacher's table. She smiled back at him and raised her eyebrows pointedly. Harry nodded back at her.

Message received.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! Please share with me what you thought!


	38. How to Smuggle Your Dragon

I'm so sorry for the long wait! To make up for it, here is a super fun chapter! Enjoy! Also to the reviews I couldn't PM, thank you for your words of encouragement.

* * *

Hagrid had a dragon! And at that very moment, right during their Herbology class, it was hatching. Even Hermione was itching to run down to Hagrid's hut to see the hatchling enter the world. But classes had to come first. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would just have to wait for that bell to signal the end of classes.

What was more, Hagrid keeping the dragon was illegal, dangerous, and suspicious. Not that Harry keeping a three-tailed kitsune was any better, but at least Sam had morality.

Besides, who had given the dragon to Hagrid? The last time the trio had visited Hagrid and discovered the egg, Hagrid had easily told the three who was involved in protecting the stone. And Hagrid had simply won the egg in a card match? Harry had trouble believing that for some déjà vu reason. Hagrid didn't have the wits and skills needed to win something as valuable as a dragon egg in a random game of cards.

Regardless, once Herbology was over, the trio ran down to Hagrid's hut – Sam joining Harry – just in time to see the little Norwegian Ridgeback flop out of its shell onto the table. Harry didn't think it was pretty at all; it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella in his opinion. Its wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. A couple sparks flew out of its mouth as it sneezed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" said Hagrid as the dragon snapped at his outstretched hand. "Bless him, look, he knows his mummy."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Before Hagrid answered, the color drained from his face and he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains – it's a kid – he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, then ran after him, Sam at his heels.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and kept running. There was a lot of distance between the two boys.

"Sam, stop him!" Harry shouted.

Sam let out a bark and gathered his black paws under him, sprinting as fast as a fox could, growing to the size of a large wolf. He quickly caught up to Draco and nipped at the boy's black pants, tripping Draco. He wrestled with Draco to keep him down until Harry caught up to them, a bit winded.

"Hagrid has a dragon!" Draco snapped at Harry before anyone could say a word. Sam struggled to keep Draco down.

"He'll be in so much trouble! It's illegal, you know! I'll tell Uncle Severus and you'll be in trouble, too, I swear it! All of you – I'll have you all expelled, my father will make sure of it!"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted back, stunning Draco with his retaliation. "You won't say a word of this to anyone! And you know what, you're probably just upset that I didn't invite you to watch the hatching."

Draco said nothing, just seethed where he sat on the ground with Sam latched gently to his arm.

"I just thought," Harry continued, "that maybe the fewer who knew of this, the better. Like you said, it is illegal."

"I'm disgusted with you, Harry," Draco said, wrenching his arm away from Sam and standing. "You know how much I love dragons. And you couldn't spare one more person knowing – your own cousin at that! Shame on you!"

"Oh, please, Draco!" Harry rolled his eyes. "If you want to see the dragon, just ask. But you have to promise you won't tell a soul!"

Draco smirked as he crossed his fingers over his heart in a mock gesture.

"Neither can you, Sam," Harry said.

 _: Again with your secrets,_ Sam huffed. _An invisibility cloak, a dragon – what next, some kind of monster pet?_

"An invisibility cloak!?" Draco snarled.

"Can we deal with that later!" Harry said, throwing a glare at Sam. "So I forgot to mention that to you – big deal. We've all been busy and you know it!"

Draco roughly shouldered Harry as he stormed past him. "Just show me this dragon and maybe I'll consider not telling anyone."

"And I'll consider not feeding you to the baby," Harry muttered under his breath, rubbing his shoulder and following Draco back to Hagrid's hut, Sam at his heels once more.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw the two boys enter. "What are you doing?"

Hagrid had quickly jumped in front of the dragon, concealing it from view.

"It's okay," Harry assured, "Draco promised not to tell anyone."

Everyone in the room relaxed and Hagrid hesitantly moved away from the table.

"I didn't promise anything," Draco snapped. "If I'm impressed with this baby, then maybe my father won't be hearing of this."

Harry bit his tongue to restrain himself from knocking the blonde boy upside the head. But no – if he did that then Uncle Lucius would surely hear of it . . .

He heard Sam snort and was reminded that Sam was reading his every thought. He glared at the fox, most of the anger in it for Draco.

Draco cautiously approached the baby dragon who hissed aggressively at the inquisitive child. A slow smile grew on Draco's face as he got closer to the table it was at. Knowing not to get too close, Draco stood up tall, growing a more serious expression.

"All of you," Draco said, "will be expelled come tomorrow morning."

Hermione gasped, Ron's face went red, Hagrid looked worried, and Harry snapped, "Draco!"

"Kidding!" Draco smirked callously. "Sheesh, you should see all of your faces."

"That's not funny!" Hermione spat, crossing her arms. "This is serious!"

"I never said it wasn't," Draco glared.

"Okay, okay," Harry cut in. "We need to do something about this dragon. Hagrid, I'm sure you know the dangers of keeping it . . ."

"I can raise him just fine!" Hagrid huffed. "It's all right here in the book, you know . . ."

"Hagrid!" Hermione stepped forward. "You live in a wooden house."

The baby dragon snapped at Hermione, who squealed and jumped away from the table, Draco backing up quickly as well. The dragon hissed at them.

"And he's dangerous! Can't you see that! He could hurt someone!"

Smoke began furling out of the dragon's nostrils and it hissed loudly at everyone, standing up tall and opening its wings. The four kids all backed away even more while Sam leaped forward and snarled back at the dragon, lighting all three tails on fire and flicking the fiery flames.

The little dragon yelped and jumped off the table, scampering through the hut.

"Now you've done it!" Hagrid boomed, running after the baby dragon. "Out, you kids, all of you! You're terrifying the baby. Take your fox, too, Harry and leave."

Sam allowed his tails to die and he redirected his growls to Hagrid. Harry tapped Sam's shoulder to lead him out.

"Come on, Sam, we can't stay."

The four kids left Hagrid alone with the little ferocious dragon. A week had passed and by then, Hagrid finally admitted that handling the baby he named Norbert was too much for him and he allowed the kids to come up with a plan. It was decided that Ron's brother, Charlie, would come and collect the dragon. Ron sent out a letter immediately. While Ron did that, Harry helped Hagrid feed Norbert, a terrible task but it was his turn to help keep this secret.

After helping Hagrid, Harry realized he hadn't seen his father all week except in class. He felt terrible for being so preoccupied with an illegal pet that he decided to pay a visit to his dad's.

Harry entered their quarters and found his father at his desk in the study working on grading potion vials. Harry couldn't tell what the potion was considering every vial was a different shade of blue and some were even green. Probably best not to ask with so many failed attempts.

"Hey, Dad," Harry smiled, giving his father a one-armed hug.

Before he could pull away, Severus hugged Harry closer, pushing his son into his chest as he breathed in the boy's hair. The man let up a bit, frowning.

"You smell like . . ." Severus pulled Harry close again and smelled him. "You smell like smoke."

Harry's eyes widened and the first thing he blurted out was, "I haven't been smoking if that's what you're thinking, honest!"

"No, no, not that kind of smoke," Severus pulled Harry close again and smelled his shirt this time. "Like fire smoke. You wreak of it. Where have you been?"

"Oh," Harry felt ridiculous for his quick assumption. Of course, that wasn't what Severus had been thinking. How stupid of him. "I was helping Hagrid – uh – clean his fireplace. It was really dirty. And it smelled like a campfire."

"You were helping Hagrid clean his fireplace?"

Harry heard a cough-like noise. He looked over the desk to see fox-sized Sam on the floor on the other side of his father. The noise was equivalent to a laugh and Sam was acting hysterical. What on earth was so funny? Harry sent the fox a look, but Sam kept laughing and he rolled around on the floor.

"Well," Harry continued, watching Sam closely. "I was visiting him for tea and he was trying to clean his fireplace, but he couldn't reach the tinier places, so I helped him. What is so funny?"

"Maybe he's laughing because there isn't a single speck of soot on you that would indicate you were in a fireplace."

Severus had used his stern voice. And Sam was still rolling on the floor. Harry wished he could find out what those potions were by smashing one over the laughing fox's head.

"Well, we were cleaning it . . ."

"No fireplace gets that clean. Especially Hagrid's."

"Well, it was a little dirty still – I mean, there was old ash and all, but he – Hagrid, he used this spell on it before he started that kept him and me from getting dirty."

Harry glanced at Sam to see that the fox had finally stopped laughing. Sam was lying on the floor like a cat ready to pounce, his head flat on the cold floor and his three tails wagging behind him. His eyes twinkled as he stared up at Harry. Clearly, he was still amused but at least containing it.

"Hmph," Severus began. "In that case, then I suggest you take a shower and have those clothes washed. Hopefully, the house elves get right to them."

"Right," Harry said, nearly sighing in relief. "Can I take that shower here?"

"I don't see why not. But be quick, dinner is in an hour."

Harry gave Sam one last look before rushing to the bathroom, wondering how long he could keep this dragon a secret. Clearly, Sam found this whole situation amusing. At least the smell of smoke was easy to excuse off – anything more drastic would be tricky.

And, of course, the more drastic thing happens.

* * *

Another week had passed and Harry, Hermione, and Draco were in the library discussing Hagrid's dragon. Sam was lying under the table, fox-sized. Ron came rushing in out of nowhere with Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" Ron exclaimed, showing the three kids his hand which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week! And Hagrid told me off for frightening it and when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

"Your letter from Charlie came," Hermione informed Ron in a calmer voice. "He has some friends who can pick up the dragon at midnight in the tallest tower on Saturday. The Astronomy Tower. They can't be seen with an illegal dragon, you know."

"Midnight! And how do you suppose will do that?"

"We have my invisibility cloak," Harry reminded. "It's big enough to fit two and Norbert. We can do it."

Sam crawled out from under the table and sniffed at Ron's hand. His ears fell back and he gave out a low whine.

 _: It's infected and spreading. Dragon venom is powerful and seeps through the blood quickly. You'll be dead in a week if you don't have that treated._

Ron gasped and then promptly fainted, earning some stares from some nearby students.

"You couldn't have sugarcoated that the slightest bit?" Harry groaned.

"Why should he have?" Draco smirked down at Ron. "Serves Weasley right for letting the thing bite him. When it's my turn, I always keep my distance and throw things at the little terror, no matter how many times Hagrid yells at me for being distant and uncaring. I don't take chances with anything. I'm always . . ."

"So, invisibility cloak to the Astronomy Tower Saturday at midnight?" Hermione rushed in, ignoring Draco's indignant glare.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry smiled.

"You will be caught before you get up the first floor of Hogwarts," Draco sniffed.

"What makes you so sure?" Harry asked.

"Your plan has many potentials for something to go wrong. So very Gryffindor, just jumping right into action. Uncle Sev would be so displeased with you."

"Dad would be displeased either way. So, let's hear your plan."

"Simple – we follow your plan, but we need one more person to be the distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Yes. Someone who stays on the other side of the castle and makes a lot of disturbances to get all the teachers' attention. Then, everyone comes looking for that person, moving away from you two with the dragon. So, in case anything goes wrong, all the teachers will be too far away to catch you."

"Wow," Hermione blinked, impressed.

"Wow is right," Harry agreed. "You really thought this through."

"That's how a Slytherin works," Draco held his head up pridefully.

"But that means someone will get caught," Hermione said. "I mean, even if you evade a few professors, someone is eventually going to catch the distracter."

"Sometimes you have to risk someone to get to your goal."

"Wow, very Slytherin," Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, who's it going to be?" Hermione asked.

"Not it!" All three kids shouted simultaneously.

They all frowned at each other.

"Well I certainly can't be the one," Hermione stated. "I have a very clean record."

"Are you forgetting the troll incident?" Draco reminded her. "Didn't you take the blame for that?"

"So?" Hermione crossed her arms. "That happened months ago and besides, the professors love me."

"Well, I'm not going to be it," Draco insisted.

"You're the one who came up with the idea!" Harry said.

"Yes, but since I'm the one who thought it up, someone else should be it."

"That makes no sense! You should do it! Slytherin House is the farthest away from the Astronomy Tower!"

"That doesn't mean you can't be it!"

"Fine. How about we rock-paper-scissors it?"

"Fine, but the loser on the first try is it!"

Harry landed on rock and Draco landed on scissors.

"You're it!" Harry smiled.

"I want a rematch! Two out of three!"

 _: Why don't you swallow your Slytherin pride and actually use some Slytherin ambition and do the job,_ Sam snarled.

Draco stared wide-eyed at Sam before crossing his arms and glaring at the table top. "Fine!"

Ron's eyes blinked open and he looked around.

"Huh? What the bloody hell?" He looked up at his friends. "Hey, what did I miss?"

* * *

That next morning, Ron was in terrible condition. Sam had been right; the venom was spreading quickly and the cut on Ron's hand had turned a nasty shade of green. Harry, Sam and Hermione had gone to the infirmary to see Ron, Draco joining later. They talked in hushed voices as they left together.

"Ron told Madam Pomfrey that a dog had bitten him, but she doesn't believe him," Hermione informed Draco.

"Well, I wouldn't either," Draco said. "There's not that many dogs here and the only one that bites is Sam."

 _: I am not a dog,_ Sam growled up at Draco.

"Actually," Hermione informed, "dogs and foxes are under the same biological family Canidae."

 _: I did not ask for a know-it-all answer, thank you._

"Sorry."

As they turned a corner, they stopped dead in their tracks as Madam Pomfrey, Severus, and Minerva also stopped and glared down at the children.

"You three," Madam Pomfrey began, "I want to know exactly where you have been and what you have been doing! Your friend was obviously not bitten by a dog – unless you, Sam, have something you want to say?"

 _: Ugh, I've had it with this dog thing,_ Sam said, dropping to the ground and rolling on his side, looking defeated. _Call me what you will._

"Sam never bit Ron!" Harry defended the fox.

"Then what did?" Madam Pomfrey demanded. "The truth, please."

"Children," Minerva spoke up, "this is serious! Mr. Weasley could lose his hand if it's not treated correctly. We must know what exactly bit him!"

Harry, Hermione and Draco began talking at once.

"Well, you see, we really didn't see . . ."

"It was clear as day what happened . . ."

"What happened is a bit hard to say . . ."

"We were in the . . ."

"We were at Hagrid's . . ."

"That's right, Hagrid's, and we were cleaning . . ."

"Feeding his chickens, he's been so busy lately . . ."

"Yeah, we just wanted to help, and as we were feeding the chickens . . ."

"There was this quick-moving, tiny . . ."

"A large beast jumped out of nowhere . . ."

"Whatever it was, it happened so fast – we really didn't see it . . ."

"Ron screamed . . ."

"He didn't make a sound – just passed out . . ."

"I think it would be better if we spoke one at a time," Draco rushed out before offering a quick, innocent smile at the adults, as did Hermione and Harry, who took the hint and stopped talking.

Madam Pomfrey looked confused, Minerva's lips were pursed, and Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. Sam was laughing again and Harry resisted the urge to kick the fox still lying on his side.

"So," Madam Pomfrey began slowly, taking in what she had just heard. "From what I did gather, no one saw anything."

The kids nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Madam Pomfrey held up her hands in a defeated manner. "I'll just treat him with as many antibiotic and anti-venom potions as I can . . ."

She disappeared around the corner with a click in her step. Minerva rolled her eyes at the kids and moved on, following Madam Pomfrey. Severus motioned for the kids to move on with a wave of his hand. As they passed, he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. Draco and Hermione paused.

"I believe I dismissed you children," Severus warned.

Draco and Hermione quickly left the hall, leaving Harry and Sam behind with Severus.

"I would like a coherent answer as to what happened at Hagrid's," Severus said, pushing Harry back in front of him.

"Like we said, we were feeding the chickens and something bit Ron, but none of us saw it."

"No one saw a thing?"

"Only Ron saw, but clearly he didn't see a lot either."

"What about Sam?" Severus looked down at the fox now sitting next to Harry. "Did he see anything?"

"Err . . ."

"Well, Sam? Did you? Spit it out."

 _: Ah, the old good-cop-bad-cop routine,_ Sam smirked tilting his head, his ears flopping a bit. _Nope, my bad. Just the bad cop._

"Come on, Sam!" Severus sounded exasperated. "Side with the adults for once!"

 _: Come now, what fun would that be?_

"I swear, if you are holding something back, I will not be afraid to shave off your fur and use it in my potions if it gets you to talk!"

 _: That's animal abuse. And child abuse if you can imagine the emotional trauma that it would cause to Harry seeing his familiar treated in such a humiliating way._

Harry stuck out his lower lip and nodded, trying to pull off a sad face and not laugh at his father's annoyed look.

Severus growled under his breath.

"Fine. Be that way. I will let this slide seeing as no one wants to fess up and it would be unfair to punish only one culprit."

Harry gulped and hunched his shoulders slightly.

"And for your information, I will not be here Saturday evening. Your uncles and I are having a night out and I am not sure when I will be back, so stay in your dorm this weekend."

"Really? This Saturday!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at his son. "Don't sound too excited. If I hear of any trouble . . ."

"No, sir. There won't be any."

As Saturday drew nearer, Harry thought about the plan they had set. He felt terrible that Draco would be taking all the blame since he would be the distraction. Harry didn't like the unfairness of it and tried to think of a way to make things fair.

* * *

Severus arrived at The Three Broomsticks early, as he liked to be. It gave him unnecessary reason to scold Remus and Sirius for being late and wasting his time when he really didn't want to come out in the first place. But it was Minerva's idea that he takes a night and not think about Harry – or that disgustingly quirky fox – and just relax and have some adult time.

It had been an interesting week with Harry – the boy was clearly hiding something. All of those kids were and he was sure Hagrid was in on it, too. And Sam, of course, but he knew better than to push a magical creature that could bite and breath fire. Though Sam would never truly hurt him, the fox's sarcasm could cut like a knife at times.

But back to Harry – no, what was he doing, he shouldn't be thinking about Harry or Sam or work. This was a night to relax and let go of the stresses of parenthood. Saturdays were always such busy days for him with grading and brewing and planning – it would be nice to have a few drinks and be away from all that.

"There you are, Severus," came Remus's cheery voice.

Remus and Sirius sat on either side of Severus.

"Who's watching Harry?"

"I asked Sam to make sure Harry doesn't get into any mischief."

"You let a dog babysit your son?" asked Sirius.

"Are you referring to yourself, Sirius?" Severus asked. "I believe Sam would remind you that he is not a dog, despite the fact that they are in the same family. Besides, Harry respects and listens to Sam so there shouldn't be too much of a problem. He's in his dorm anyway. Enough about my son and fox, we are not to discuss them from this point forward."

"Sounds like a plan," Remus smirked. "How about a round of shots to start the night. Madam Rosmerta – three shots of firewhiskey this way, if you please!"

* * *

Draco quietly sneaked out of his house and pulled out his wand, lighting up the eerily dark halls. Harry and Hermione should have the dragon from Hagrid by now and should be making their way to the Tower. Draco quietly moved down the halls and to a corridor away from Slytherin House so he didn't wake any other students up, especially the Heads and prefects.

Cautiously, Draco opened the bag Harry had given him from the Weasley Twins. He didn't trust those redheaded monstrosities. He pulled out what looked like a firecracker.

 _"My brothers like to invent things," Ron had told him in the infirmary. "They're still working on those. It's just a pull string at the moment. Eventually, it'll be set off by a spell, they say."_

Draco set the firecracker down and took a deep breath, staring at the obvious pull string. He had never done anything like this before. He felt like an idiotic, mindless Gryffindor. He would have to find his bravery soon, Harry was depending on him! And Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Charlie's friends, and that stupid dragon! No pressure.

He would have included Sam, but the fox had made it clear that he didn't care if they were all caught or not. Sam obviously evaded trouble like a mouse evaded the springer on a mousetrap, nibbling ever so slightly at the cheese, enjoying every second.

Draco had to breath in and pull himself together. All he had to do was pull the string and set the firework off. Easy – a wimpy Hufflepuff could do it.

Draco reached out a tentative hand, but before his fingertips brushed the pull string, he yanked his hand back and turned away from the firework. He tried to breath deeply to slow his racing heart, praying it didn't leap out of his chest.

Was he actually sweating? He had never felt so nervous in his life.

Draco took a calming deep breath and turned back to the firecracker. All he had to do was pull the stupid string. Easy! He just had to reach a little closer . . . closer . . . closer . . .

"Ugh!" Draco snatched his hand back and grabbed at his hair in frustration. What was wrong with him? This was supposed to have been easy – it was his idea after all. "Why can't I just pull the stupid string?"

"Is someone out here?"

Draco's heart nearly stopped. Filch!?

He could hear footsteps coming his way. Oh no! Draco bit his lip and thought about what to do. Just pull the string! Just pull the string! Just pull the bloody string!

"I see you, student! Out of bed after hours? I think not! We will have you expelled!"

Draco heard that discomforting meow from Mrs. Norris. Filch was at the other end of the hall, but he was moving fast. Draco reached out for the pull string. It was now or never.

The firecracker exploded just as Filch reached for Draco. The power knocked both in opposite directions, Mrs. Norris hissing as she leaped away.

Draco wasted no time and bolted as fast as he could away from Filch.

One firecracker down. Several more to go.

* * *

"So, Severus," Sirius leaned heavily on Severus's shoulder as he spoke. "I've been wondering . . . what do you think are my chances with that – hiccup – gorgeous young lady over there?"

Sirius pointed off to a corner of the inn. Severus glanced in the direction.

"That's a mop leaning against the wall, you idiot," Severus shoved Sirius off his shoulder. "How many have you had?"

"Oh, let me see . . ." Sirius studied the empty shot glasses on the table. "One, two, sixteen, five . . . no . . . wait, let me see, one, five, thirteen, seventy-two – no, no, I think that one's yours. Now I have to start over . . ."

"I'll apparate him home, Severus," Remus smiled. "He's had a long week at work."

"Tell me about it," Severus muttered as he sipped his fifth shot. He was sure Sirius had had at least ten or so.

Sirius was busy flirting with Madam Rosmerta, who looked ready to smash him over the head with a firewhiskey bottle. Do it, Severus couldn't help but think.

"Can we have another round of firewhiskey?" Remus asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but a sixth shot never hurt anyone – right?

* * *

Harry and Hermione had succeeded in getting the dragon to the tower and handing him off to Charlie's friends. The sound of fireworks echoed through the halls along with angry shouts of professors. As they left the tower, they nearly collided with Neville.

"Neville!" Hermione scolded. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Ron muttering something about dragons, the Astronomy Tower, and midnight in his sleep while I was visiting Madam Pomfrey after Malfoy's friends tripped me. I was just . . ."

"Go back to Gryffindor Tower," Harry instructed. "You, too, Hermione. I'm going to go find Draco."

"But Harry," Hermione protested. "Why? We succeeded . . ."

"I don't want Draco to take all the blame. It just wouldn't be fair. I'm going to find him and take the same punishment."

Hermione scuffed her feet and took a deep breath.

"I'm going with you. I'm taking the same punishment, too."

"M-me too . . ." Neville began.

"Now is not the time to be a true Gryffindor," Hermione said with a bit of sass. "Back to the tower."

She pointed in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Neville sighed and slowly turned away. He paused and turned back around.

"Are you sure you . . ."

"Go!" Hermione instructed. Neville turned and continued on.

"Let's go find Draco," Harry said, leading Hermione towards the booming fireworks.

* * *

Severus returned to his quarters feeling ten times more relaxed now than he had felt in a few months. He didn't bother flicking on any lights as he was sure he would be a little light sensitive at the moment. He kicked off his shoes by the door, not bothering to be OCD and lay them side by side as he usually did.

 _: I take it your night went well?_ Sam asked from his dog bed, smirking at the slightly drunk Severus.

"Oh, merlin, Sam," Severus rubbed at his temples. "Let's not be in my head right now. Hearing voices is a little unnerving and . . . confusing."

 _: Is that so?_ Sam smirked. _I can really mess with you and . . . which would be . . . even for me . . . but . . . now, wouldn't it?_

Severus stopped fumbling with filling a glass of water and looked blankly at Sam.

"What?"

Sam began laughing for what felt like the hundredth time these past couple of weeks. Severus really had no idea what was going on so he just shook his head and took a sip of water.

"Bloody, mumbling, jumbling fox," he muttered and sipped more water.

"Severus!" screeched a loud voice from his fireplace.

The glass of water slipped from Severus's hand and he jumped back as it shattered at his feet.

"Merlin's beard, Minerva!" Severus growled, rubbing at his temples.

He stepped over the glass, too disoriented to use his wand to fix it, and stood in front of his fireplace, staring at Minerva's flaming head. So bright and unfocused. Severus squinted as he stared at her.

"You better have a reason to be screaming like a banshee at this hour!" Severus snapped.

"I'll have you know . . ." Minerva began before pausing. "My, Severus, you look like you had a nice night out."

"What do you want, Minerva?"

"I caught Draco Malfoy and your son out of bed at this hour setting off fireworks, along with two other Gryffindors! I have already taken fifty points each from them. Do you know what that means?"

Minerva expected Severus to do math in this state? Severus grumbled, "I don't bloody know."

"Oh . . . well, I'll tell you more tomorrow. I'm giving them detention, though!"

"Wallop them for all I care, I'm heading to bed, Minerva."

"Fine, fine. I'll choose the perfect detention! Oh, I can't wait to tell you what their excuses were for such idiocy when you are sober. Goodnight, Severus."

"Please, let it be a goodnight," Severus growled as he made his way to his bedroom. He flicked his wand lazily to change his clothes to nightwear. He was too exhausted to do much else.

Coming back to a befuddled fox and a screaming woman was not something he had planned on. Fireworks? Something about Draco and fifty points? Fifty points for each firework? Gryffindors were involved, too, apparently. Ah, screw it.

Severus shook his head and cleared his mind. It would all make sense in the morning.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!


	39. Protecting the Stone

Sorry it's so late! I'm trying! Thank you everyone for your reviews and loving this story thus far! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

After their little dragon adventure, Professor McGonagall had assigned Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Neville, who had been caught by Filch on the way back to Gryffindor Tower, detention with Hagrid the next day. None of the professors discovered the true reason why the three (and Neville) had been caught out of bed at midnight. Draco and Harry both agreed that they were dared to set off fireworks by fellow classmates and Hermione had said that she was only trying to stop them. Neville said that the fireworks had woken him up and he had been investigating the noise. Professor McGonagall didn't seem to like their answers.

Regardless, she gave them a detention helping Hagrid put up new chicken wire and repaint the chicken coop red, which also involved keeping the chickens in a contained area – easier said than done. They each took turns switching up tasks: one person would paint, one would work on the fence, and two would watch the chickens and catch any that tried to leave the not-at-all secured fence area Hagrid had directed them to. While it was fun catching chickens at first, it grew tedious and annoying quickly. And the roosters did not appreciate being picked up.

After being covered in red paint and feathers, Harry and Draco received a scolding from Severus. It hadn't lasted very long, though, to their surprise. Severus sent them away after, complaining about a migraine. Sam told Harry that Severus wasn't feeling very well that day – though the fox never lost his smirk about it.

Final exams had come and gone in the next few weeks and now they had a new problem on their hands – Hagrid had revealed to whoever gave him the egg how to get past Fluffy!

"We have to tell someone that the stone is in danger!" Harry told Hermione and Ron.

"But who do we tell?" Hermione asked. "Technically, we aren't even supposed to know about the stone!"

"Besides," Ron added, "who'll believe us?"

"What are you three doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall walking towards them with a large pile of books.

"Professor! We have to tell you something," Harry said frantically, throwing all caution to the wind, "the Philosopher's stone is in danger! Hagrid –"

The books McGonagall was carrying tumbled out of her arms.

"How do you know about – ?" she spluttered.

"It's a long story," Harry said, "but Hagrid revealed to someone how to get past Fluffy and –"

"You know about that beast, too!" McGonagall looked even more furious.

"Professor!" Hermione began, "someone knows how to get past that dog and they could get to the stone! They could steal it tonight for all we know. Something has to be done to . . ."

"Now listen here, young lady," McGonagall cut in, holding up a stern finger. "All of you listen to me! I don't know when you've learned about the stone but I'll be having a long talk with Hagrid later. I will tell you that no one can possibly steal the stone, it is too well protected. Now I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine or I'll take more points away – another fifty if I must! And if I hear anymore talk of the stone from you, especially you, Snape, I will inform your parents of meddling in adult business."

McGonagall gathered up her fallen books and left the three kids standing in the hall. Harry was frustrated. Now who do they talk to? Dumbledore? Perhaps his father would even listen better than McGonagall had.

"Well, well, well," someone said from a secluded corner. Draco stepped out of the shadows. "That went well, didn't it? Just laying that information on her like that, so very Gryffindor behavior, of course she would listen to you – I mean, you'd think she would, being a Gryffindor herself and all. And she just looked so thrilled to hear what you had to say she was even willing to take points! Another fifty! I think you should go after her and say just one more thing about the stone. Do Slytherin a favor, would you."

"Oh, shut up," Hermione glared.

"And I suppose you have a better idea?" Harry glared as well.

"I always do," Draco smirked, joining the group.

"But who do we go to now?" Ron asked. "Didn't you hear McGonagall? She'll take points if she hears anymore about the stone and I'm sure the teachers talk to each other about their days. She'll likely hear about it if we tell another professor."

"Especially if they don't believe us," Hermione added.

"My dad might listen," Harry said. "Well, Draco, what's your better idea?"

"Wait a minute," Draco took a step back. "I was hoping you'd pick a professor who didn't have the right to pummel us."

"Come on, Draco, he's our best bet. We have to warn someone about the stone! He'll listen."

"Fine, but if we get it . . ."

"Your idea, Draco."

"Okay, okay. We have to start off with a casual conversation, get him listening to us and interested, then we slowly make the conversation more serious and then talk about the stone. It'll be easy and he'll be less likely to freak like McGonagall did."

"I don't know," Hermione began. "I mean it's not a bad idea, but the professors have no idea we know and I think their first reaction of anger is . . ."

"It's worth a shot," Harry said. "Let's go find him."

Harry and Draco began down the hall before pausing when Hermione and Ron didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked.

"Well, maybe it should be just you two," Hermione said. "You're family after all, and it would be less suspicious. Ron and I will hang back here and maybe see what Quirrell is up to."

"Besides," Ron added. "Your dad can be scary."

"Understandable," Harry smiled while Draco rolled his eyes.

It didn't take long to find Severus; he was in the potions classroom analyzing potions made during finals. Several Forgetfulness Potion vials were set on Severus's desk at the front of the classroom. Of course, it would be today that Severus choose to begin grading the first years' final practical. Harry and Draco ran up to his desk.

"Harry, Draco," Severus greeted with a nod as he picked up a stirring rod and stirred a vial he was holding, watching as the mixture immediately changed from the desired clear to a light blue. Severus shook his head and wrote on a parchment. "What are you two doing inside on a day like this?"

"We wanted to see what you were doing," Draco answered.

"Nothing exciting, I can assure you of that," Severus answered, picking up another vial and repeating the process. The potion stayed a clear and Severus wrote on the parchment again. "I will say that you have impeccable timing. I just finished with your classes' potions. Draco, excellent job, the potion was flawless. Nicely done."

Draco beamed at that and asked, "So I get an O?"

"On the practical, yes. I have not touched your written portions yet."

Draco still wore a confident smile and he nodded.

"And mine?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Your potion was near perfection; however, the odor was slightly off. I think you may have added a pinch too much of crushed mistletoe berries."

"Oh," Harry lost his smile, upset that his wasn't spot on. "Sorry."

"A small and common mistake," Severus continued, "So I do not see why I can't still give you an O as well."

Harry's smile grew right back. "Thanks Dad!"

Draco shouldered Harry slightly, reminding him that they should begin talking about the stone.

"So, Dad," Harry began, his throat immediately drying up. He coughed slightly and cleared his throat. "We have to tell you something important. Something bad is going to happen."

"I'm rather busy, Harry, so unless this is a matter of life and death, can it wait?"

"No," the two boys said simultaneously.

"Alright," Severus eyed the two suspiciously as he set down the stirring rod and the vial he was just about to test. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned into them, staring down at his son and godson. "What is it?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other, wondering who should speak first. Harry sighed and decided to just spit out as much as he could.

"Well, a while back me, Ron, and Hermione accidentally went to the third floor corridor where we found this big three-headed dog and we escaped but we learned that it was Hagrid's and Hermione said that those dogs were made to guard things and Hagrid said something about Nicolas Flamel and we told Draco and we all started trying to find out who he was and we did and figured out that Fluffy is guarding the Philosopher's stone and then we find out that Hagrid had told someone how to get past Fluffy and now the stone is in danger."

Harry took a deep breath as he got lightheaded. He must have forgotten to breathe as he said everything so quickly. He and Draco stared at Severus who had remained impassive through Harry's explanation. Then, the man's eyes narrowed and Harry gulped.

Severus waved his hand toward the classroom door, causing it to slam shut. Harry and Draco flinched at the loud thud.

The Severus flicked his wrist at Harry and Draco. They felt an invisible force push them down into two chairs that slid forward to catch them. They eyed Severus warily as he rounded the desk and stood in front of them, crossing his arms and glaring down at them.

"Did it ever occur to either of you that perhaps it might be best to keep your nose out of what isn't any of your concern? Who else in this school knows about the stone?"

"Just me, Draco, Hermione, and Ron," Harry answered.

"You're sure no one else knows?"

"Well, like I said, Hagrid revealed to someone how to get past Fluffy and . . ."

"Do not say another word," Severus pointed a stern finger at Harry. "You should have never been within thirty feet of that dog! You are lucky it didn't hurt you. And for your information, the dog isn't the only protection for the stone. It is well protected and you two – you four – do not need to concern yourselves with it. It is highly unlikely anyone will steal the stone."

"But Uncle," Draco began. "What if this person has been secretly figuring out clues from all the professors who took part in protecting the stone?"

Severus rubbed a hand over his eyes and growled under his breath. "That imbecile needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

Harry was sure the "imbecile" was Hagrid.

"Listen to me closely," Severus intoned, "and heed what I say. Do not bother yourselves with the stone. Do not talk about the stone to anyone else. You will forget that it even exists in the school. If I hear of either of you, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley included, say a word about the stone, I will take several points from Gryffindor and if need be Slytherin and I will have the four of you writing lines until your hands fall off. Do we understand each other?"

Harry and Draco nodded.

"Good. Now, get outside and enjoy this nice weather while it lasts. Go."

Severus pointed a finger towards the door which flung open.

Harry and Draco quickly left.

"Well, that didn't work," Draco pouted, crossing his arms.

"There's one more person we can try . . ."

"No, there's one more person you can try. Weren't you listening to Uncle Sev? My lips are sealed. Zip! I've forgotten all about that stupid stone!"

"Oh, come on, Draco. I could use your help."

"Well, you're not getting it! I'm going outside."

Draco turned sharply down the hall and stormed away.

Harry sighed and continued towards the Headmaster's office. If anyone would believe him, it would be Dumbledore. As he neared the gargoyle, he realized that he had no idea what the password was. He figured he could just start spitting out names of sweets with a high chance of success, but how silly would he look should someone walk by.

The gargoyle suddenly opened and Harry jumped at the movement. Professor Flitwick walked out.

"Why, hello Harry!" Flitwick greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I have to talk with Professor Dumbledore – it's important."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, but Professor Dumbledore just left. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

Harry paled. Oh no! he thought, it's a set up!

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry didn't bother to say more to Flitwick. He turned on his heels and ran back down towards the dungeons. He had to get Severus to listen to him. Even if it meant risking points from Gryffindor and losing his hand. With Dumbledore gone, there was nothing stopping Quirrell from going after the stone. But no one liked to challenge Severus Snape! Harry needed to find his father and prove to the man that Quirrell was up to no good.

Harry arrived back to the potions classroom.

"Dad!" He shouted as he burst through the door.

The room was empty, the vials of the Forgetfulness Potions still out for grading. The man was just here? Where could he have gone so quickly?

Harry left the classroom and went to his father's quarters. He opened the door and looked around the empty apartment.

"Dad?"

 _: Slow down, Harry! You'll trample me!_

Harry looked down and saw fox-sized Sam sitting at his feet.

"Sam! Where's Dad?"

 _: He left. Received an owl about a shipment of some "once in a lifetime" rare ingredient arriving in Hogsmeade at midnight._

"And he left now!"

 _: He said it was some kind of first come, first serve kind of deal. Have no fear, he'll be back in the morning._

"No, Sam, this is terrible!"

Sam tilted his head curiously as Harry ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Harry ran back to Gryffindor Tower, feeling a bit winded from all his running. He stopped to catch his breath, his hands on his knees.

"There you are, Harry," he heard Hermione's voice.

He glanced up with his eyes and saw Hermione, Ron, and Draco standing outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "You look like you might faint."

"I'm okay," Harry answered, standing up straight. "What are you guys doing?"

"I heard Quirrell talking to himself in an empty classroom," Draco said. "He was saying something like "tonight, I will create a new vision of myself" or something like that. He didn't even stutter! But then he said, "when I get the stone, everyone will know my name," and I came here to find you guys as fast as I could!"

"We have to do something!" Hermione added. "He's going after the stone tonight. And no one believes us!"

"What can we do?" Ron interrupted. "Quirrell is an adult wizard – we're kids!"

"But the Headmaster is gone and so is my dad. I think Quirrell planned the trip to the ministry and whatever shipment is coming in that my Dad left for. We have to stop him!"

"But how?" Draco asked.

"We go after the stone," Harry answered, "tonight."

Later that night, long after everyone had gone to bed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione piled underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. They quickly and quietly shuffled towards the portrait.

"Draco will meet us halfway," Harry reminded. "Then we go straight for the third-floor corridor. We can't waste any time."

"I hope we all fit under this," Ron said.

They were close to the portrait when Sam jumped in their way, wolf-sized and snarling. They all froze and held their breath. Sam stepped forward, his fur bristling and his teeth showing. He flicked his tails as he stepped forward again, the three kids backing away as he moved closer. Sam stopped moving and just snarled.

"Can he see us?" Ron asked Harry who shrugged.

 _: No,_ Sam growled, now sitting down in front of them. _But I can hear you. Take it off, now!_

The three kids managed to work the cloak off themselves, revealing their solid forms to the fox.

 _: And where are you going at this time of night?_

"Sam, we have to stop Quirrell from getting that stone!" Harry said. "You can help us! We could use your skills."

 _: Your father told me to make sure you go to bed and that you are safe. This stone is none of your concern and it is too dangerous to be going off after like it's some kind of Easter Egg hunt. Now, back to bed with you three._

Sam snarled again, standing and taking a threatening step closer to the children.

"We have to go!" Ron insisted. "Quirrell probably has gotten past Fluffy by now."

 _: No one is going anywhere. Not under my watch. You have no idea what you're putting yourselves up against. I will go find Draco and send him to bed as well. You will not leave these rooms._

"Sam, we have . . ." Harry started to say.

"Sam, I'm really, really sorry," Hermione said, holding up her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Sam let out a yelp as his legs and tails stuck together and the fox went rigid and fell on his side. Harry stared wide-eyed and mouth agape at Sam, probably feeling as shocked as Sam was.

"Did you just petrify my fox?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, Harry. He wasn't going to let us go."

"Hermione, you're a little scary sometimes," said Ron looking down at Sam. "Brilliant, but scary."

"Come on, we have to go get Draco and stop Quirrell from getting the stone!"

* * *

Sam waited for the effect of the curse to wear off, using his own magic willpower to weaken it more and more. He had become rather good at avoiding spells thrown at him from wizards and witches, but those that usually cast them at him were adults – not half-grown know-it-alls. Hermione had taken him completely by surprise. The next time he saw that girl, he was going to scold her down a peg or two. How dare she!

Finally, the spell fell away and Sam leaped to his feet. No time to be angry now. He had to stop those children – and alert Severus of what they were up to.

Severus should probably be warned first.

Sam misted and flew out a window of the Gryffindor common room and into the night air. He sniffed for Severus's scent and followed it to Hogsmeade where Severus was waiting in a long line of potential buyers for this rare ingredient in front of an apothecary. Severus was the fifth person in line. Sam landed next to him and solidified.

"Sam?" Severus gave the fox a curious look, drawing attention to the strange animal. "What are you doing here? Bored back at Hogwarts?"

 _: Quite the opposite,_ Sam answered to only Severus, tilting an ear, _your son and his friends are off after the Philosopher's stone._

"What!?" Severus shouted, his eyes flashing and his heart thudding loudly. This had to be some prank! After he told that boy to let it be, he goes and pulls something like this.

Every eye turned to stare at him.

"What friends?" Severus asked.

 _: Draco, Ron, and Hermione._

Of course, the daring fantastic four off to save the day.

 _: I'm heading back to see how far they've gotten and stop them if I can._

"Good! Quickly now," commanded Severus. "I'll alert Dumbledore and head back now."

 _: And your ingredient?_

A cart pulled by a hippogriff approached the apothecary. Severus sighed and shook his head.

"Forget it," he said with a bit of longing in his voice. "It's just musgravite."

"Excuse me, sir," a man said behind Severus. "How much for a lock of fur from your familiar?"

"I'd give you ten galleons for some fur," someone else said.

"I'll give you twenty galleons for a tooth!"

"Could I draw some blood for fifty galleons!"

Everyone in the line began shouting numbers and anatomy parts. Severus smirked down at Sam and lifted an eyebrow. Sam snarled back at him.

 _: The day you start selling me as potion ingredients is the day you burn to ashes_ , the fox growled.

Sam misted and flew back in the direction of the school, earning some disappointed groans.

"Sorry," Severus told the crowd. "He's reserved for my use only."

Severus left the line briskly, sending his doe ahead to find Albus and warn him of the danger the children were in. He wished he could slow down his racing heart that thundered in his ears. What if Harry was injured? Unconscious? Dead? There were so many "what ifs" Severus had to draw in several deep breaths. When he got his hands on those kids, he'd wallop all four of them.

* * *

Harry had made it to the final chamber. It had been a long night so far. He had had to lure Fluffy back to sleep with the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas, light his way through Devil's snare, fly after keys, play a real life version of Wizard's chess, and solve his father's logic riddle to pick the right potion.

When Ron had sacrificed himself in the chess game, Draco had surprisingly volunteered to stay behind and watch over an unconscious Ron. Draco even agreed that Hermione's smarts would prove better in what ever lay ahead. And Harry was glad Hermione was with him because she solved Severus's riddle rather easily. He had recognized the first couple of lines from his father's study the day he had snuck in out of curiosity.

Now, he was all alone since Hermione had gone back to be with Draco and Ron and possibly help Ron heal.

And there was Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, studying it.

"Glad you could join me, Snape." There was no hint of a stutter in his voice. "And now I have a hostage."

Quirrell waved his hand effortlessly and ropes wrapped themselves around Harry, trapping his arms to his sides.

"And to think my hostage is Professor Snape's kid nonetheless," Quirrell gave Harry a chilling smile. "I tried to give that man warnings to stay out of my business – tried killing that fox of his, too, but that man is too nosey and suspicious."

Harry wrinkled his nose at the idea of his father being called nosey.

"I'll just have to dispose of you later," Quirrell said, reminding Harry of the danger he was in.

"What do you want with that stone anyway?" Harry asked.

"What anyone would want with it: power, fame, immortality! With that stone, no one will remember me as the timid and nervous Quirrell. They will learn to glorify my name! And all those who laughed at me will rue those days! They will fear what a powerful wizard I am!"

Quirrell looked at the mirror, peering into it and saying, "I can see me now, I can see it all. I crave it, but where is the stone?"

"You'll never find it!" Harry shouted at Quirrell.

"And you're going to stop me? And how do you plan on doing that – all tied up? Perhaps . . .?"

Quirrell's eyes seemed to spark and he waved his hand and Harry felt an invisible force pull him forward while the ropes fell away, freeing him. Quirrell forced Harry to stand in front of the mirror.

"What do you see in the mirror, Snape?"

Harry saw himself slipping the stone in his pocket and he felt the weight appear. Harry gulped.

"I see . . . myself winning the Quidditch Cup . . ."

"You're worthless!" Quirrell shoved Harry aside with enough force to knock him down.

Harry hit the floor roughly and the stone clinked loudly against the hard ground.

Quirrell's eyes flashed down at Harry. "Give it here, boy!"

Harry stood and backed away quickly. Quirrell reached out to grab him when a large fireball exploded between the two, knocking them both off their feet. Harry watched as Sam's mist solidified in front of him, still the size of a large wolf, but with tails blazing this time.

"You again!" Quirrell shouted before he started firing spell after spell at Sam. Sam managed to jump out of the way each time before breathing a flame at Quirrell's wand arm. The scorching heat grazed the man's robes, but it was enough to cause a reflex reaction as Quirrell jerked his arm and sent his wand flying across the room. He shook out his flaming arm and scrambled after the wand.

"Sam, I have the stone!" Harry said, showing Sam the stone as he sat up on the floor.

 _: And you have a lot of trouble coming your way!_ Sam snapped at Harry, turning furious eyes on him. Harry hunched his shoulders slightly. _How dare you disobey me! Your father and the Headmaster are on their way as we speak. I have a good mind to . . ._

"Here, foxy!" Quirrell shouted from across the room.

Sam spun back around and snarled at Quirrell, who held up a sparkling item.

"Remember this?"

Harry gasped. It was the purple amethyst that Hagrid had used on Sam in the infirmary the day Madam Pomfrey was trying to give him a potion. Harry watched as Sam's pupils dilated before the fox fell into a trance, eyeing the sparkly item.

"Sam, no!" Harry called to him.

"He does remember," Quirrell said, spelling the gemstone to float around on its own, luring the fox away from Harry. "I snatched that from the infirmary before Poppy could give it to the fox to keep. That Hagrid is a fool for thinking I wouldn't discover it's use on that kitsune. Now, hand over that stone!"

"Sam!" Harry yelled. "Snap out of it! Stop it!"

But Sam followed the gemstone, stalking it like a cat and mouse, his eyes dilated and focused.

Quirrell approached Harry with a smirk. Harry began back crawling away. He tried to stand so he could run, but he fell on his knees. Quirrell grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and yanked him to his feet. Harry tightened his grip on the stone as Quirrell took ahold of it with his free hand and pulled. Harry couldn't maintain a grip and he felt the stone slip from his fingers. Quirrell threw Harry back to the ground as he admired his prize.

"It's mine!" Quirrell smiled, holding up the stone to see it shine. "Finally!"

Then, Sam leaped through the air, snatching the stone in his jaws, and landing next to where Harry was.

"No!" Quirrell shouted. "How did you –?"

 _: I don't like broken values_ , snarled Sam as he dropped the stone in Harry's lap.

Harry looked over to where the amethyst was shattered on the ground. He smiled as he remembered that Hagrid said foxes were quick to catch what they wanted, ending the trance. Sam must have smashed it so it couldn't affect him again.

Harry stood up with the stone, keeping behind Sam. Quirrell let out an angry scream and sliced his wand through the air. The ground below Harry's feet shook aggressively and Harry fell back to the ground. Sam spat a fireball at Quirrell, who dodged it and sent a hex that blasted near Harry's head.

Harry covered his ears as they began ringing. He watched as Quirrell continued firing spells at Sam, who kept breathing flames in return. Harry's head began to hurt as another spell blasted near his head, the ringing growing louder.

Sam stood over Harry protectively, but Harry couldn't tell if the fox was trying to talk to him at all – the ringing was sure to drown out Sam's voice.

Another blast struck near his head and the ringing stopped.

He couldn't hear at all and he felt so dizzy. His head really hurt.

Quirrell was standing over him and Sam. The man reached down and a large fireball filled his line of view and Harry saw no more.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please Review and share your thoughts!


	40. Questions and Answers

Thank you all for the great reviews! As we draw closer to the end of this fantastic adventure you've joined me on, I would like to ask how many of you would like a sequel of Harry's second year. I have a great idea for it, but not sure if I should write it. Just share your thoughts at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. He snapped his eyes shut again and rubbed at the with his hands. He felt so tired and his head hurt. He opened his eyes again, blinking to adjust to the light.

He was lying in a bed in the infirmary wearing a gown and covered in a light sheet. The curtain was drawn around his bed, enclosing him completely.

What surprised Harry the most was Sam, who was lying on the bed with him, head resting on his chest. Sam never joined him in bed; the fox considered it too doglike and rather inappropriate. Harry smiled at the sleeping fox and lifted a hand to pet the soft, fox-sized head.

Sam opened his eyes and lifted his head, flicking his ears as Harry's hand brushed over them.

 _: Welcome back to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty._

"Hi, Sam," Harry smiled.

 _: It's about time you woke up,_ Sam continued, _you had your father up and pacing with worry._

"How long have I been here?" Harry felt his voice crack and he coughed slightly.

 _: Water to your left. Three days. All weekend, in fact. It's Monday_.

"Wow!" Harry's eyes widened at that as he gulped a glass of water. It was room temperature, but it soother his throat. He looked at Sam and said, "And you stayed with me this whole time? You must have been really worried."

 _: Me?_ Sam sat up on the bed, pulling away from Harry's petting hand. His ears flattened. _Worried? I wasn't worried – I knew you'd wake up. I was just – protecting you._

"While I was unconscious?" Harry smirked.

 _: Of course! It's your most vulnerable state._

Harry decided to let Sam believe whatever the fox desired and smiled at him. Sam tilted his head, but gave a foxy smile back.

 _: And just so you know – and I've already told your little friends – if any of you ever hit me with a spell, curse, hex, call it what you will, I will snap your wands with my teeth and make you all feel what second degree burns are like._

"Yes, Sam."

Harry glanced around and noticed a chair next to the bed. "Who's is that?"

 _: Your father's. Like I said, you had him very worried. He would pace by your bed, around the hospital, and slept when he could in that transfigured chair each night. He wouldn't leave your side._

Harry felt terrible for the worry he had caused his dad. He hadn't meant to frighten Severus so. He had just wanted to protect the stone. Who knew it would be so difficult fighting off an adult wizard?

"Severus, honestly, you need to get your sleep!"

Harry smirked at the sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"I will not have you collapsing from exhaustion. Your son is fine and when he wakes, he would be happy to know that his father was well rested and took great care of him while he was unconscious."

"And what if he doesn't wake up?" said a disgruntled Severus. "What if he remains in that state for weeks!? Months!? For Merlin's sake, Poppy, it could be years!"

"Oh, quit being so dramatic! He should be waking soon enough. Now, I am a highly trained mediwitch, if I believed there was any problem as such, I would have shipped him off to St. Mungo's. But he is still here. And if you don't go take a long rest, I'll make sure to . . ."

"Would you quit telling me what to do!?" Severus snapped. "I can take care of myself, tend to someone who'll appreciate your ministering! I'm not leaving until I know Harry is in stable condition."

"I've told you how many times, he is in . . ."

"In an awake stable condition!"

"Oh, would you just go to bed, Severus! You can sleep in one of these beds for all I care!"

"I want to be awake when Harry gains consciousness. And for the last time, quit telling me what to do!"

There was an intense silence and Harry strained to hear more, but then the curtains were brushed aside briefly as Severus stepped through them, closing them behind him. Severus froze at the sight of Harry, his eyes widening slightly. Harry offered a small smile while Sam leaped off the bed.

"Hey, baby!" Severus rushed forward and cupped Harry's cheek, rubbing a thumb along the cheekbone. The man's eyes seemed glassy and his voice a bit choked. "You had me so worried." Severus placed a long kiss on Harry's temple before resting his head lightly against Harry's. "I thought you would never wake up – I was so afraid I had lost you. Are you feeling alright? Does anything hurt?"

Harry shook his head as he leaned into his father, enjoying the attention while it lasted. It didn't last much longer as Harry knew all too well.

"How dare you scare me like that!" Severus growled at Harry, his eyes flaming. "Did you not hear me when I said to leave that stone be? You could have been killed! When you are well again, we will be dealing with your disobedience and I promise you, young man, you will be grounded until you're thirty!"

Harry sunk into his pillow away from his father's furious face that promised a severe punishment in the near future.

"Back off, Severus," Pomfrey said, opening the curtains and pushing Severus aside so she could see Harry. "Why, good morning, dear, you had quite the concussion. I'm going to perform a few tests to make sure your head is clear and there's no further problems going on up there. Developing brains are very vulnerable, you know."

Pomfrey waved her wand around Harry's head.

"It seems all is good. You'll be ready to leave the infirmary soon. Let me get you a couple of potions for you to take just to be safe. I'd like you to rest for the day, so it is highly advised that you stay here . . ."

"Is there a problem he can't come down with me to his room?" Severus questioned, crossing his arms.

"Well, no, but that is entirely up to Harry," Pomfrey challenged, looking down at Harry.

"Well," Harry began, unsure of what to say, glancing over at Sam briefly. He'd rather be as far away from his father's evil glare for as long as possible but he knew there was no avoiding the man forever. Besides, he hated being in the infirmary. "I guess I'd like to go to my room."

Severus smirked while Pomfrey rolled her eyes and huffed in defeat.

"Fine," she said, "but you are to remain in your bed for the day!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Pomfrey left to gather the potions. Before Severus could open his mouth, a small voice spoke from the doorway.

"Excuse me?" It was Hermione, peeking her head in the infirmary entrance, her bushy hair framing her face. "Is it alright if we visit Harry now, Professor?"

Severus looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded eagerly, sitting up on the bed.

"Very well," Severus said, motioning to Hermione with a nod of his head and walking away. "But not for very long. And no overexciting him."

Hermione nodded and waved a hand behind her. She led the way into the room with Ron and Draco behind her.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted.

Hermione hugged Harry and Ron and Draco stood on either side of the bed.

"We were so worried about you!" said Hermione softly.

"Yeah, for a second, I thought you'd sleep forever," Ron said.

"Glad you're okay, Harry," Draco smiled.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione began, "after I joined Ron and Draco back at the chess match, Sam arrived and asked where you were. He sniffed Ron and said he would be fine before flying off to find you."

"We could hear explosions coming from that room," Ron added.

"Then it got quiet and we waited a long time before Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore arrived. They made sure we were okay before going to find you. Professor Snape came back carrying you and we all left."

"We didn't see Professor Dumbledore or Sam until the next day," Draco added.

"Why?" Harry looked at Sam. "What happened? What about Quirrell?"

"We don't know what happened. No one does."

"It's been kept secret from the school," Hermione said.

"Our parents know, though," Ron winced. "And Mum and Dad were not happy. Mum brought her hairbrush."

"She came here?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Dumbledore gave her permission. And use of his office."

"Ron had had a slight concussion, so he was in the infirmary all night with you, but after a potion and a spell to clear up infection, he was good to go the next day," informed Hermione.

"Were your parents told?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but they couldn't come, being muggles. But they sent a letter saying that I'm grounded for two weeks when I return. No reading for fun."

"Like that's a terrible thing?" Ron frowned. "Maybe you'll go outside and play Quidditch more."

"What part of muggles escaped your mind?" snapped Hermione.

"What about you, Draco?" Harry asked.

"My parents were notified and Dad let Uncle Severus take care of any punishment."

"How bad?"

"He brought the ruler back out."

Harry winced. At least he knew what to look forward to. Not that he was looking forward to punishment at all but he figured it was better that Molly Weasley's hairbrush. Poor Ron.

"So, no one knows a thing that happened in the final chamber?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us what happened," Hermione replied, the other two nodding in agreement.

Harry explained how he had entered the final chamber and how they had been right about Quirrell. He recited what Quirrell had said to him about wanting fame and power and how Quirrell had used him to get to the stone. Then, he talked about Sam's involvement, how the fox was enchanted but managed to snap out of it and save the stone and Harry. Then, Quirrell had started throwing curses at Harry that made his ears ring. Harry said that the last thing he remembered was Quirrell pointing his wand at him and a large fireball. That was it.

"How scary!" Hermione whimpered.

"So, you don't even know what happened," Draco sighed.

"Who cares?" Ron said. "Harry's safe and that's all that matters. But you did protect the stone right?"

"Err . . ." Harry wasn't sure what happened to the stone.

"The stone is safe," came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned and watched Dumbledore enter the infirmary.

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione greeted, remembering her manners.

"It is a good morning, isn't it, Miss Granger? Would you three mind if I spoke to Harry alone?"

"Not at all," Hermione led the boys out of the infirmary. "We'll see you later, Harry."

"Sir," Harry looked up at Dumbledore who sat in the chair near Harry's bed. "What did happen to the stone and Quirrell? Where is he? Did he escape? Was he captured? Is the stone safe?"

"Slow down, my boy," Dumbledore smiled. "I can't keep up with young minds like yours. One question at a time."

"Where's Quirrell?"

"He is dead, Harry."

"What!? How?"

Dumbledore looked across Harry to the other side of the bed where Sam sat. The fox's ears pivoted back but Sam didn't move otherwise.

 _: The last thing you said you saw was a fireball, correct? They do tend to explode. And it's best that you do not remember because it is not a pretty sight when they strike the face._

Harry grimaced and swallowed, feeling nauseas.

"So, he's dead. And the stone?"

"Safe. As it would have been had you not been involved. The Mirror would not have allowed Quirrell to take it – it never would have given it to him as he desired to use the stone. If you remember, it gave it to you because you wanted it, but had no desire to use it."

Harry nodded.

"Then, I didn't have to go after it, did I?"

"It was heroic, Harry, but rather unnecessary. Even if he had managed to snatch the stone, professionally trained Aurors would have quickly tracked him down. He may be a thief, but he is no dark wizard yet."

"I see."

"I'd like to remind you to try to make your years at Hogwarts unlike your first. While not all events are in our control, all of our actions are. And because of recent events, the death of Quirrell, the Ministry of Magic had to be notified and they are not happy about this. Especially Sam."

"Why Sam?" Harry looked down at the fox.

"He killed a wizard, Harry. Do you remember what happened in your third year when that beautiful Hippogriff attacked Mr. Malfoy?"

"It was Draco's fault . . ."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. They wanted to execute him."

"If you are not careful, Harry, you may put Sam in a similar situation."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"As much as I would like to award you points for this, as I did before, I'm afraid this time, I cannot. I'm sorry Harry, but I have taken ten points from each of you four kids. I have already told the other three yesterday."

"That's thirty more points from Gryffindor!" exclaimed Harry.

"And completely fair," Severus said, rejoining Harry and Sam.

"But Dad, Gryffindor will never catch up now. There's no way for us to win the House Cup."

"You should have thought of that before you went on your little escapade then, shouldn't you have?"

"Dad . . ."

"No whining. I don't want to hear another word about it. Be glad that that's all the Headmaster is taking. I could always add another ten points each."

"No, sir."

"I have the potions," Pomfrey said, adding to the crowd. "Oh, I'm sorry, Albus, are you discussing something? Should I come back."

"No need, Poppy," Albus waved her apology aside. "I was just leaving. Remember what I told you, Harry. And stay out of more trouble.

Once Dumbledore left, Pomfrey began giving Harry three different potions. One for any remaining infections, one for the minor cuts and bruises Harry had, and a final to prevent any more concussions from coming back.

"Are you feeling well enough to walk down with me?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I can walk."

Harry wobbled on his feet at first, but after Severus helped stable him, he followed his father down to their quarters. After changing into comfortable clothes, Severus set Harry up on the couch, forcing him to lie back down, though Harry protested.

"But, I'm not tired! All I've done is sleep for three days. I'm fine now."

"You have to rest for the day," said Severus sternly. He pushed Harry down on the couch, keeping a hand on his chest so he couldn't rise back up. "You just recovered from a concussion – that, young man, is not normal sleeping."

"Dad, please let me up," Harry pushed against his father's hand. "I don't want to sleep. Can I at least eat something?"

"You may. But you are not leaving this couch. You don't have to sleep, but you will stay here and rest. Stop trying to get up!"

Harry groaned and let his head drop on the pillow. "I hate this. I want to do something other than lie on this stupid couch."

"If you're feeling so well, we could get right to your punishment."

Severus glared down at Harry and crossed his arms. Harry said nothing, just pouted up at his father's strict expression. He definitely didn't want to jump right into his punishment at the moment. Maybe being sick wasn't such a bad thing. He could deal with his father's doting for a while longer. Harry crossed his own arms as Severus placed a light blanket over him. Severus sat on the edge of the couch and smiled at his son's stubborn expression.

"You remind me of your mother," he said, causing a small smile on Harry's lips. "Nothing I did was ever good enough on her sick days. She'd fight me about lying down and resting just like you do."

Harry smiled at his father, his eyes starting to feel heavy.

"I have a grilled cheese sandwich for you if you're still hungry."

Harry nodded, rolling on his side to get more comfortable.

Severus stood and left to the kitchen. Harry loved hearing about his mother – the happy memories and about how much he was like her. Everyone always said he had her eyes, but only his father could really compare him and his mother so perfectly and in many ways. Harry loved it. He pictured his mother fighting Severus about lying down on the couch and resting. She wanted to go outside instead and fly on her broom or romp in the valley of wildflowers. Severus kept chasing her, trying to catch her to bring her back inside.

The image in his head slowly turned into a beautiful dream and when Severus returned, Harry was asleep. Severus smiled down at his son and placed the plate of grilled cheese on the coffee table for when Harry woke up. He wondered what Harry was dreaming about that had his boy smiling. He ran a hand through the messy hair and placed a kiss on his son's fringe before leaving him to rest.

* * *

Harry yawned and opened his eyes. He could hear water running nearby and he paused to listen to it. The sound was entrancing and he almost fell back to sleep. He blinked a few times before realizing that the sound was coming from the shower. Severus must be in there.

Harry sat up on the couch and looked at a plate on the coffee table in front of him. He frowned at it, wondering why there was an empty plate on the table.

 _: It was grilled cheese._

Harry looked over at Sam in his dog bed. The fox smiled at him and flicked his ears.

 _: Feeling better?_

"Yeah," Harry yawned. "Where's the grilled cheese?"

 _: Gone. And it was delicious._ Sam licked his lips.

"Hey! I think that was for me."

 _: Probably, but you should know by now that any food left unattended is fair game. If you're hungry, your father said you can head up to dinner with your friends while he finishes his shower. But only if you're feeling well._

"I feel fine," Harry stood and stretched. "When's dinner?"

 _: In ten minutes._

"Great! We can head up now."

 _: Perhaps you'll find more grilled cheese_ , Sam said as he stood and walked at Harry's heel.

"No," Harry shook his head as he held the door for Sam before letting it close softly behind them. "Nothing is better than Dad's French toast grilled cheese with extra melty brie cheese."

Harry licked his lips at the thought.

 _: So that's what that cheese was._ Sam licked his own lips in remembrance.

"Yeah, and you ate it! Bad Sam, bad! How do you say bad in Japanese?"

 _: Why, so you can scold me properly? Bad is warui._

"Wah-roo-ee?" Harry made a face. "That's a funny word."

 _: It's funny because it's not your language._

"How do you say fox?"

 _: I'm going to let you think on that one._ Sam looked up at Harry with an amused look, his ears flopping as he tilted his head.

"Why?" Harry slowed his walking pace as he tried to think of a word that would be Japanese for fox. He wasn't sure why the kitsune would think he would magically know what the word for fox was, it wasn't like he said the word every day or something. Sam was a strange kitsune, Harry couldn't help but think. "I've no clue. Can you tell me?"

Sam sighed and shook out his fur. _Nevermind. What is this, let's learn a new language?_

"That's a great idea! What's hello?"

 _: Set myself up for that one, didn't I? Konnichiwa._

"Konnichiwa! I knew that!"

 _: Then why did you ask?_  
"I guess I forgot. I've heard it before though. How do you say . . . goodbye?"

 _: Well, you could say, uh, mata ne._

"Mata ne!" Harry repeated. "This is fun. I'll be speaking Japanese in no time!"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he smiled at Harry regardless.

"How do you say something like . . . um, that's cool or umm, great job, or uhh . . ."

 _: How about one phrase at a time? Great job is yaku yatta._

"Yaku yatta! I like that one! That's fun to say. Yaku yatta! Oh, what about – what about thank you?"

 _: Arigatou. And when you thank someone as such, you should always give a formal bow._

"Arigatou," said Harry bowing deeply. "Like that?"

 _: You're definitely European, but it'll pass._

"You never told me what fox is in Japanese."

Sam tilted his head with an odd smile, but before he could respond, two men from around the corner snagged him around the neck with rabies-pole-like instruments. Sam snarled and twisted and spun in circles against the ropes tightening around his neck. He could feel his energy draining and he fought the magical devices more, the two men pulling harder on them.

"What are you doing?" Harry shouted at them.

Harry watched as Sam bit down on one of the poles and whipped his head around, fighting the man at the end of the pole, who merely tightened his grip.

"Stop it!" Harry charged one of the men handling the poles when a third man grabbed him from behind. He recognized the Auror uniform on this man.

"Stop it, kid!" The man restraining Harry snapped. "They are professional magizoologists. Let them do their job."

"Let me go!" Harry screamed, kicking and pounding on the man. "Let Sam go!"

"We have been informed that this fox killed a wizard."

"He saved me! Leave him alone!" Harry struggled harder against the man, watching as Sam began to wobble on his feet, looking weary as he stumbled a bit, his actions slowing down. Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks.

"Sam!" Harry screamed. "Leave him alone!"

"Unhand my son!"

Harry recognized his father's voice. Severus shoved the Auror away from Harry and pulled his son into his side, holding him firmly when Harry began struggling against him, reaching out towards Sam. The fox looked exhausted as he stood there panting and legs trembling with poles attached to him, being held tightly by two magizoologists. Severus recognized the poles as energy draining tools usually used on larger beasts to control them better, such as wild hippogriffs.

"What are you doing to Sam? Release him!" Severus demanded.

"Is this creature yours?" the Auror asked.

"Yes, he is my son's familiar."

"Are you aware that it is illegal to harbor a beast classified XXXXX?"

Severus didn't answer. He didn't even know that kitsune were classified so highly. He knew they were dangerous, but after meeting Sam, he didn't think they were unreasonably dangerous to that point. But Sam had mentioned that due to poaching of his kind, many kitsune hate humans and kill on sight of them. But Sam wasn't like that. That didn't mean Severus wanted to go to Azkaban though.

"I was unaware. But Sam means no harm to anyone, he –"

"We were informed that he has killed a wizard," the Auror interrupted. "And due to recent events, this fox has been ordered to be executed before he harms or maims another."

Severus stared in shock at the Auror and then cast a glance at Sam, who was still panting and shaking.

"NO!" Harry screamed. "Let him go! Let Sam go!"

Severus shushed Harry and held him tighter as the boy turned and cried into his robes. Severus glared at the Auror, watching as the magizoologists conjured a small cage and backed Sam up into it, though Sam gave the last bit of resistance he could before collapsing within the confines. Harry cried harder as the three men carried Sam away.

Severus had to stop this. He would need the headmaster's help to battle for Sam's freedom.

* * *

Sorry it was a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it! I know, cliffhanger and all, but share your thoughts and if you would like to see a sequel.


	41. Saving Sam

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Remember," said Sam in human form, walking around Harry. He placed a hand on Harry's chest and back and pushed, straightening Harry's stance. "Posture and stance is crucial. If your body lacks balance and stability, any technique you use, offensive or defensive will be ineffective."_

 _It was a lesson Sam had given Harry in self-defense, one of several he had been receiving from the kitsune and even a couple from his father. During these lessons, he also received anger management tips._

 _"Got it," Harry nodded, correcting himself and holding himself upright, trying hard to maintain a good posture._

 _"Relax," Sam smirked. "If you focus too much on your posture, you will start to lose mobility."_

 _Harry huffed, "Have good posture and be relaxed? How am I supposed to do both?"_

 _Sam smiled._

 _"Good posture should come naturally. However, we'll work on it. Just stand the way you normally do for a moment."_

 _Harry relaxed himself, slouching slightly._

 _"What you need to fix is your slouch," Sam said, standing and pushing Harry up slightly. "That, though it may seem more relaxed, is bad for your posture, especially your spine. Your back muscles need work, nothing a little stretching and extra push-ups can't fix."_

 _"Great," Harry groaned. Sam flicked his ears in amusement._

Harry opened his eyes and looked around his bedroom. Just a dream that involved a moment with Sam. He missed Sam. The fox had been gone for two days now. Tomorrow, a trial would take place to see whether Sam should be executed or not. Harry felt nervous. Butterflies fluttered endlessly around in his stomach, looking for an escape out, making Harry feel sick at times, as if he would vomit. Harry crawled out of bed and shuffled out of his room.

It was very dark in his father's quarters, but he saw light in the living room. The fireplace was blazing and about five feet away from it sat his father, sipping a beer and staring into the flames that licked at the sides of the fireplace. Sam's empty dog bed lay abandoned near the fireplace where Sam enjoyed the warmth the fire gave off. Harry stared at the bed longingly, wishing Sam was lying in it.

"It's late, Harry," Severus finally spoke, his eyes never leaving the flickering flames.

"I know," Harry said. He studied his father, noting how frustrated the man seemed. "I miss Sam."

"So do I," Severus said, looking at Harry and beckoning the boy to him.

Harry stood next to his father and Severus put an arm around his waist.

"How's Sam?" Harry asked.

"Locked up and not happy," Severus answered.

"Can't he just mist away and come back to us?"

"He's under 24-hour watch. If he tries anything, he will be hunted down and executed without trial."

"Oh. Poor Sam."

"The headmaster told Sam not to speak to the Ministry officials. He needs to act like a normal fox. Few wizards out of Sam's native country really know what kitsune are capable of, such as shifting and speaking telepathically. We don't want to give anyone any more reason to believe Sam is more dangerous than what everyone already thinks."

"What if they call someone from Japan."

"They could, but it may be more of a last resort thing. We are doing our best, Harry."

"This is all my fault, isn't it?"

Severus cradled Harry's head with a hand and pulled Harry close to kiss his temple. He rested his head against Harry's. The smell of beer was strong on his father, but not overpowering as if the man was drunk. Harry leaned into his father and closed his eyes, feeling completely guilty for putting Sam into this situation.

"They would have found out about him eventually, son," Severus finally spoke. "He was becoming rather popular among the students and staff."

Harry figured his father had a point. But he still couldn't shake off the feeling of being entirely at fault.

* * *

Severus had Harry dress in his best robes the next morning for the trial. The high court of law, the Wizengamot, would be handling Sam's trial. As they entered the dungeon, Harry felt intimidated by the several wizards – at least fifty – in plum-colored robes. He gripped on to his father's robes, half-hiding behind the man. Severus reached back and rested a hand on Harry's head comfortingly. Then Harry say Sam.

In the middle of the room was Sam, restrained by the neck and all four legs by tightened ropes attached to thick wooden poles bolted to the ground. Two magizoologists stood on either side of him with those energy draining catch poles. Sam just stared at the ground, breathing deeply as he waited for the trial to begin.

"Sam!" cried Harry as he ran towards the fox.

"Harry, no!" Severus snatched Harry by the arm and pulled him to their seats away from Sam.

Sam looked up at Harry and Severus and let out a bark to them. The magizoologists raised their poles threateningly. Sam stared at Harry and flicked his ears.

 _: Have no fear,_ Harry, said Sam to Harry alone. _If anything goes wrong, I can escape. And I will still be there for you when I can._

I want you here, now, Harry thought loudly, knowing the fox would hear him.

Sam turned away and resumed staring back at the ground. Harry's lower lip trembled and he leaned into his father who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Albus finally arrived, along with Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic. Severus leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Professor Dumbledore is Chief Warlock, so he will have a lot of influence on what the members of the Wizengamot do."

Harry watched Albus eagerly, hoping the trial didn't take long.

"Let us begin the trial of the fox vs the community," Albus began. "Since this fox cannot speak for himself, I will explain the situation. Recently, an attempted robbery was made at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the thief Quirinus Quirrell. Several daring students made an attempt to foil Quirrell's plans, putting themselves in danger and this fox, Sam, defended one Harry Snape when Quirrell attempted to harm him, resulting in Quirrell's death. We are here today to decide whether this fox must be executed on the basis that he is a danger to the Wizarding World. I ask you, members, to listen closely to witnesses that come before you. Let us begin."

Sam ruffled his fur impatiently, startling the two magizoologists who raised their poles at him again. Sam nearly rolled his eyes at the fear the two wizards displayed – wreaked of.

"Our first witness, Potions Master and Professor Severus Snape," Albus called out.

Severus gently pushed Harry up off him and approached the stand, swearing in the oath to speak the truth and taking a seat.

"State your full name," Albus said.

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"What is your profession?"

"I am the potions professor at Hogwarts."

"How do you know this fox?"

"Sam is my son's familiar."

"Your son's name"

"Harry Snape."

"How did the fox come to be your son's familiar?"

"From what I understand, when Harry was nine, Sam followed a strong magical bond he sensed with my son; Harry found him and they bonded fairly quickly."

"Has the fox showed any interest in harming your son?"

"No."

"Has the fox shown interest in harming you?"

"No."

"Has he shown interest in harming anyone?"

"Not without good reason."

"And what is good reason?"

"If anyone tries to harm my son or myself, Sam does get protective. He is loyal to my family."

"Can you explain what happened last Friday evening around eleven pm?"

"Well, I had gone to collect a rare ingredient shipment arriving at an apothecary in Hogsmeade when Sam informed me that Harry and his friends had gone after Quirrell to stop him from stealing the stone. I sent out a patronus to alert you and then headed back to Hogwarts as fast as I could. I was not a witness to what happened inside the final chamber, but I did see Quirrell's . . . burned face and my son was unconscious."

"Do you believe that the fox protected your son from a possible death?"

"I firmly believe that to be true, yes."

"Nothing further, Professor Snape," Albus smiled cheerfully before stepping away.

Fudge approached Severus with a determined look in his eye.

"So, Professor Snape, how did you meet this fox?"

"I met him a few nights after my son had found the fox. I . . . misinterpreted the situation and attacked Sam, but he did mean no harm."

"You attacked the fox? As your registered Animagus, I am presuming. So, on first sight you believed that this animal was potentially dangerous?"

"I did assume so, yes. But he meant no harm and the fight quickly dissolved. He has been a loyal guardian since."

"Were you aware or ever at any time aware that harboring a kitsune without ministry consent was illegal?"

"I was never aware, no."

"Did it ever occur to you to register this familiar with the ministry?"

"It . . . did not, no."

"And about the fox never harming anyone, has the fox shown signs of aggression to other wizards?"

"Not usually."

"Not usually? So he has shown some aggression?"

"He has growled and bitten another witch or wizard here and there in the past but within reasonable understanding."

"So it's understandable to growl and bite?"

"Well, no . . ."

"And in that final chamber, you said Quirrell's face was burned. Now, I've seen the necropsy, could you describe to the members here exactly how burned his face was?"

Severus took a deep breath and glanced at the members of the Wizengamot. He sighed and said, "it was . . . scorched off. Completely."

"More precisely, it was blown off. No further questions, Professor Snape."

Severus stepped down from the stand and quickly walked back to Harry, running a hand through Harry's hair soothingly as he whispered, "you're next. Just as I did, okay? Tell them exactly what you remember."

Harry nodded, but his heart was racing in his chest and he felt lightheaded. His stomach tisted in knots. He liked Albus and knew that the headmaster would be easy on him, but Fudge was there to present the other side of Sam's case – the prosecution side. That man would tear an argument apart in seconds to see Sam executed.

"Harry Snape."

Harry jumped at the sound of his name, but Severus gently helped him to his feet and gave him a gentle push towards the stand. Harry slowly approached the stand, took the oath, and sat down on the high seat. He looked down at Sam, who kept staring at the ground. Harry wondered about that for a moment: what was so interesting on the floor? Then Sam licked the hard, cold floor and it struck Harry what was wrong. Sam only did that when he was feeling very thirsty or hungry. He must not have eaten or drank since they took Sam away. They were starving and dehydrating his friend. Harry gulped and he felt sweat on his palms.

"Take it easy, Harry," Albus smiled at him. Harry offered a small smile back. "State your full name."

"Harry Severus Evans Snape," Harry's voice trembled softly.

"Very good. And where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts."

"How do you know this fox here?"

"Sam is my familiar and best friend."

"Is that so? And how did he become your familiar?"

"He found me when I was nine through some magical bond that led him from all the way in Japan to Hogwarts and he kind of scared me at first but then he made me laugh and he was kind of cute and he even protected me from this thestral thing that I couldn't even see. And then you put an Unbreakable Vow on him so he would always protect me and we've been together since."

Albus nodded and Harry heard whispers from the members. Perhaps mentioning the Unbreakable Vow helped Sam's case a bit. Sam had finally lifted his head, a small foxy smile on his lips and his ears perking slightly.

"Has this fox ever showed interest in harming you?"

"Never," Harry shook his head.

"Has he ever shown interest in harming anyone else?"

"Sometimes if someone tries to hurt me. He even protected me from Dad once when I was really sad and didn't want to see him. Even though Dad wasn't going to hurt me."

"Can you state your dad's name?"

"Severus Snape," Harry pointed at his father. "How could you forget, he was just up here."

There was some muffled laughter from the members and Severus snorted as well.

"Yes, silly me," Albus smiled. "Can you explain what happened last Friday evening around eleven pm?"

"Yes, sir. My friends and I heard Quirrell talking to himself about stealing the stone that night and we tried to tell the professors but no one believed us. We had to stop him from . . . umm . . ."

"They know, Harry," Albus encouraged.

"Oh. Well, we had to stop him from stealing the stone and we went after him. Sam tried to stop us but Hermione petrified him. It was hard getting past all the defenses, but Hermione was really smart and remembered a lot of stuff she's read, and Draco was quick on his broom – but not as fast as me – and Ron was really good at chess! But then he got hurt and Draco stayed behind with him while Hermione and I went to the potions riddle chamber. She solved it really quick, but only one of us could go through the flames and stop Quirrell. So I went ahead and tried to keep the stone from Quirrell. The Sam came to help me and protect me. Even when Quirrell tried to lure Sam away with something shiny, Sam broke it and came back to help me. Then Quirrell started throwing curses at me and I think I hit my head . . . or a curse hit my head, I don't remember, but the next thing I knew was I was in the infirmary."

"Do you believe this fox protected you from a possible death?"

"Yes, sir. I do."

"Thank you, Harry. No further questions."

It was Fudge's turn and Harry gulped nervously as the man approached with a smug look.

"Well, Mr. Snape, did you know that it is illegal to harbor a kitsune without ministry consent?"

"No, sir, I didn't."

"That's alright, it's understandable. You are a kid and it's your father's job to make sure everything that happen around you is legal and safe. Even keeping a dangerous kitsune. Do you know how dangerous kitsune are?"

"I do, sir."

"Do you? Have you ever seen an enchanted kitsune restrained from his desire?"

"Umm . . . I don't think so, sir."

"No? Well, I think you should. Watch."

Fudge reached into a robe pocket and pulled out a shiny blue object. A diamond, Harry figured. Fudge showed the diamond to Sam and Harry watched as the fox's pupils dilated and focused on the rock. Fudge moved it around and Sam's eyes watched it like a hawk. Then, Sam lunged forward against the restraints.

Harry jumped as the fox snarled, unable to break free as the magizoologists latched the energy draining poles around Sam's neck. Sam fought even more, his eyes still focused on the stone, and he barked and snarled repeatedly, thrashing and yanking on the restraints, slobbering as though he was rabid. He barked and snarled and thrashed more.

Harry felt his eyes water at the sight. It was unnerving to see Sam like that. Scary too.

"Stop it!" he shouted at Fudge.

"This is your familiar, isn't it?" Fudge challenged. "Anyone can do this to a kitsune. Will he protect you now, Mr. Snape? Does he look like a good guardian? Or will he turn on you?"

Sam kept thrashing and barking and snarling and acting completely rabid as he tried to break free.

"I said stop it!" Harry screamed louder.

Then Severus jumped out of his seat and to his son, lifting him up in his arms and holding him tightly.

"Enough!" Severus snapped. "He said to stop, you're scaring him!"

"I'm not finished with him!" Fudge snapped back, pocketing the rock, ending Sam's trance.

Sam's eyes returned back to normal and he panted as he calmed, feeling the effects of the energy draining poles on him. He knew what happened. It was almost like a déjà vu feeling he always felt after an enchantment. Which meant he had lost it in front of everyone in this room. He looked up at Harry to see him in tears, held in Severus's arms, and he felt terrible. He had scared Harry.

Harry looked down at Sam with wet green eyes. He was glad to see Sam back to normal, but the fox looked exhausted as he panted and stood on trembling legs. His and Sam's eyes met for a split second before Sam looked away, turning his head and closing his eyes, his ears falling flat against his head. Harry knew the fox was hurting and he wanted to hug Sam.

"Put him down and get him back on the stand!" Fudge demanded.

"No, we're done here," Severus growled carrying Harry away from the stand.

"Sam," Harry whispered softly as they neared where Sam was standing. Sam didn't look at him.

There was a lot of muttering and whispering among the members now.

"You can't just take a witness off the stand!"

"I'm not! I'm taking my son off the stand and out of this bloody room!"

"Sam!" Harry yelled to the fox as they passed the restraint device and left the room. "Sam!"

* * *

After nearly an hour of calming down in a separate room, someone's office though Harry wasn't sure who's, Harry felt that his heart had returned to normal and his stomach was no longer in knots. Severus fretted over him all the while, making sure he was alright and hugging him repeatedly. Harry wasn't sure who had been more traumatized, himself or his father. In that hour, the trial had gone on. Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Pomfrey had all been called as witnesses to the stand, each explaining what they had done last Friday night around eleven pm and their relationship with the fox. In Pomfrey's case, she explained the injuries Harry had received (and Quirrell) and how Sam had laid by Harry's side each night until he woke up.

From what Harry understood, Fudge was not allowed to bring the diamond back out. Good, Harry thought, it was torture anyway.

Another hour had passed. Severus had gone back into the court room to see the trial, leaving Harry alone in the office. Harry waited for his father to come back and explain what was happening. He thought back to how sad Sam had looked after coming out of the trance. He hated that kitsune weakness. He hated how upset Sam always was after it was used on him. It was why Sam refused to look up at him – he was ashamed and probably upset for scaring Harry.

Finally, Severus returned.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Okay, Dad. Is Sam okay?"

"In my opinion, he seems completely bored with this trial," Severus tried a small smile, but Harry didn't return one, just rested his head in his arms. Severus sighed.

"I know this is hard for you, son. It is for Sam, too. But Sam is holding out strong in the room, and I know he would want you to be doing the same thing. Every witness has given good reviews about Sam. And your little friend, Miss Granger? She is a feisty one, she is. Outsmarted all of Fudge's cross examination questions."

Harry relented to his dad's attempts and gave a small smile. That sounded like Hermione alright.

"So," Severus continued, "Professor Dumbledore has one more trick up his sleeve. He's called a Japanese magaizoologist to come take a look at Sam and give an opinion on this trial. He just arrived, would you like to watch what he does?"

Harry nodded. Finally, he'd get back into the room. He really just wanted to see Sam and make sure he was alright. He felt terrible for his friend and the mess they were all in. Severus led the way back to the court room and to their seats. Some young looking Japanese man was slowly approaching Sam, who was standing in a defeated manner, his head lowered and his overly large ears drooping in a comical way. It was as if the trial had drained every bit of life out of the fox and Sam was holding on by a thread. Harry felt ready to cry again for his depressed friend.

Sam looked up slightly at the approaching man. The wizard froze, kneeling down and offering out a hand. Sam stared for a second longer before dropping his head again in defeat.

The magizoologist frowned and looked back at Albus and Fudge as if he wanted to say: what the hell did you do to this kitsune? Instead, the man turned back around and inched closer to Sam, slowly reaching out to stroke an ear.

Sam leaned into the man's touch, but kept his head lowered and his eyes closed. Then the man began speaking in Japanese. Harry frowned as he watched the interaction. It was as if the man was having a one-sided conversation with himself, but Harry knew better, as did Severus and Albus. Harry wondered what they were discussing.

Then, Sam slowly looked up and offered a small smile at the man. The man seemed to relax too and smiled back. Sam closed his eyes and leaned more into the strokes down his fur, wagging his tails happily, looking more like his old self. Harry smiled as the man laughed at Sam.

"Well, let me just say, he is a friendly kitsune," the man announced. "Most foxes don't wag their tails. And trust me, I've met a dangerous one before. If they don't immediately try to kill you, you can consider yourself lucky."

Harry giggled softly at that. He remembered when he had first met Sam and for the longest time the fox never wagged his tails more than once, and when he did wag it the single time, it was usually for a remark he himself had made. However, Sam now wagged his tails often and repeatedly instead of a single wag and anyone could get the three tails moving at hyper speed.

"Back in Japan," the man spoke again, "kitsune were nearly hunted to extinction. The Kitsune Protection Act began just two years ago and we pride ourselves on tracking and counting kitsune, protecting them from poachers and hunters. I can now add him to our list of seventeen. The numbers are small, as you can see, and to kill off such a friendly kitsune would be catastrophic. He's young too, and in his prime. What a waste it would be to see him executed. The Japanese Ministry of Magic may even have to fine you a hefty charge for this loss."

Harry smiled as the man spoke. This man was on their side for sure.

"Well," the man stood back up and turned away from Sam, who tried to step forward as if to follow the man, but the restraints held him back. "I must be on my way. You've heard what I had to say. If I were you, I'd think twice before executing that fox. And give him a bone, he seems deeply depressed."

The man left after that.

And the trial went to a standstill as the members left to discuss everything they've heard today.

An hour passed. Sam laid where he was, refusing to look at anyone, adjusting himself every so often to loosen the ropes in certain spots. The two magizoologists stood by him and an executioner waited in the back of the room with an axe. Harry couldn't help but stare at the massive weapon, it's point creating a glare in the rather dark room.

Harry leaned against his father, trying to keep himself from falling asleep against the man. His dad's hands rubbing his back and carding through his hair didn't help keep him awake at all. He gave in to his tired eyes and rested his head against his father's chest, his eyes dropping.

Gentle hands shook him awake and Harry blinked rapidly. Another hour had passed but the members had returned to their seats. Harry sat up and listened closely, wanting to desperately hear what the verdict was. One member stood up.

"Based on the accounts heard today and the evidence presented, we believe that this fox should . . ."

Just spit it out, spit it out! Harry thought.

"Not be executed!" the member wizard concluded.

"Yes!" Harry and Severus cheered, Severus lifting Harry into his arms and squeezing him tightly.

The executioner in the room strode over to Sam and in one clean cut freed Sam from all the ropes. Sam let rope pieces fall away before he ran over to Severus and Harry. Severus set Harry down and stroked Sam's head. Sam wagged his tails at Severus, whining gleefully before jumping up on Harry, growing to the size of a large wolf to knock the boy down. Harry laughed as Sam pinned him down and nosed him playfully before doing something he had never done – licking Harry affectionately.

"Eww!" Harry laughed. "Sam, stop! Gross!"

Sam gave Harry one final lick before letting Harry sit up. Harry wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, hugging the fox tightly.

"I was so afraid for you."

 _: And I'm sorry I scared you, Harry._

"It's okay, Sam," Harry smiled. "What did that Japanese guy say to you?"

 _: He asked me why I was so depressed. I told him what happened with you earlier._

"Then what did he say?"

 _: Let's just say he lifted my spirits for me,_ Sam gave a foxy smile.

"Wait a second!" Fudge demanded. Albus stood in front of the Snape family. Sam turned and growled at Fudge while Harry stood up. "He at the very least needs to be vaccinated. A rabies vaccine. I hear a lot of normal foxes have those."

 _: I don't have rabies!_ Sam growled at Fudge, but only spoke to Harry, Severus, and Albus.

"He's a magical creature," Albus said. "I can assure you he doesn't have rabies."

"If wizards can contract muggle diseases, then so can this fox. You can't know for sure if he has it already or not!" Fudge argued.

 _: How about I bite him and we find out,_ Sam snarled angrily, spitting slightly at the Minister.

"Down Sam," Severus warned. "Fine. We'll get him vaccinated. Does that take care of everything? Or would you like him checked for worms as well?"

 _: I'll bite you, too, Severus,_ Sam turned his snarls to Severus.

"No need for sarcasm," Fudge glared. "Consider yourselves lucky to be keeping such a dangerous creature. Next someone will argue that a basilisk is safe."

Severus, Harry, and Sam left the courtroom together.

"I'm glad you're coming back home, Sam," Harry stroked the fox's fur as they walked side by side.

 _: I'm just glad it's all over._

"As am I," Severus agreed. "But that leaves one thing I haven't dealt with yet left."

"What's that Dad?"

"Your punishment for going after the stone," Severus glared.

Harry gulped and Sam smirked, glad to be home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Leave your thoughts!


	42. Final Day at Hogwarts

Here is the next chapter for you! Enjoy!

* * *

Faolan romped through the trees near Hagrid's hut. It was the last day of school and he was sad to say goodbye to his friends but excited to go home for summer vacation. The half-grown tiger cub came to a dead stop when he spotted Freyr lying in the grass closer to Hagrid's hut, his back turned on Faolan.

 _"Ahh,"_ Faolan purred, lowering himself in the tall grass. _"I have cornered my prey."_

Faolan slowly stalked forward, trying to keep his himself lowered in the grass, nearly army crawling towards the sleeping tiger. He paused when Freyr flicked an ear, waiting for still movement before stalking forward again.

 _"I have you now,"_ Faolan whispered, preparing himself to pounce, wiggling his body slightly.

 _"Rarr!"_ Faolan roared in a cubbish way as he leaped through the air at his father.

Midleap, however, he was attacked from the side and pinned to the ground. Sam smirked down at him and Faolan growled.

 _: You talk a lot when you hunt,_ Sam explained as he released Faolan.

 _"I almost had him,"_ Faolan pouted as he walked over to his father.

Freyr lifted his head as Faolan entered his line of sight.

 _"You need to work on your stealth,"_ Freyr said. Then, the larger tiger sat up and swatted at Faolan's rear, making the smaller cat yelp. _"And I told you to stay in front of me where I can see you, not hide in the shrubs behind me."_

 _"Ow!"_ Faolan cried, dropping and rolling over to expose his stomach. _"You never yelled at me for it. And I still hurt there."_

 _"Don't give me that,"_ Freyr snarled down at the dramatic cub. _"I smacked you nearly a week ago."_

 _"So?"_

Freyr gave a warning snarl and Faolan rolled over and laid in the grass with a pout. Freyr laid back down in the grass next to Faolan and began licking the smaller tiger's fur, bathing him.

 _"Dad! Stop! I can groom myself."_

 _"Then why don't you?"_

 _"I forget."_

 _"Be still and let me finish."_

Faolan groaned as Freyr groomed away. He thought back to his punishment for going after the stone . . .

* * *

"I still can't believe you went after that stone!" Severus scolded. "Do you have some hero complex that needs treatment?"

"No, sir," Harry said.

"Really?" Severus sat in his armchair. Harry stood before him, waiting to just be pulled over his father's knees and get it over with. "Before we continue, I'd like to discuss this."

Harry's eyes widened as his father held up his invisibility cloak. So that's where that went. Harry eyed it warily in his father's grip, knowing that the man probably wasn't going to give it back.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"Be honest with me," Severus glared for good measure. "When did you get it?"

"Christmas," Harry shuffled his feet.

"And you didn't tell me why?"

Harry shrugged.

"So I didn't take it from you, perhaps? So I couldn't restrict your playtime with it?" There was a hint of a snarl when Severus spat out "playtime."

"I just . . ." Harry started. "I wanted to . . . I didn't think . . ."

"Articulate," Severus said dryly. He leaned forward and held the cloak up. "I will be holding on to this from now on. If you ever want to . . . play with it, you may do so under my supervision with strict rules as to what and where you can be with it and for how long. I will keep it in a safe place locked up."

"But, I got that for Christmas! Albus gave it to me – from James Potter."

"And you can trust me when I say I had a long chat with the Headmaster about this. And for hiding it from me, you will not be allowed to use this for a month. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not taking it and locking it away until you're twenty-one."

Harry didn't say anything, just looked at his feet.

"Harry," Severus growled.

"Yes, sir," Harry bit out.

Severus frowned but set the cloak aside.

"Now, for your disobedience," he began. "Your little adventure after the Philosopher's stone after I told you and Draco to let it be. You took adult matters into your hands and concerned yourself with business that is none of your concern. You endangered not only your life, but your friends' lives as well. Even Sam's life."

Harry wiped at his face, dismayed to find a tear trailing down his cheek.

"I'm really sorry."

"Yes, you're sorry, but that doesn't erase what's happened – what could have happened to you. You could have been hurt worse than you were, Harry. If it hadn't been for Sam, you could have been –"

Severus cut himself off and breathed, rubbing his temples. Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat but tears were escaping his eyes and he sniffled.

"Come here, young man," Severus crooked his finger at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped closer to Severus, wanting the punishment over with. He was tipped over Severus's knees and he heard his father summon that dreaded ruler. He buried his head in the crook of his arm and waited for the sting of the ruler on his bum.

Fifteen smacks later, Harry was lifted off his father's lap and set down on his father's knees. He buried his tearstained face in his father's shoulders as Severus carded a hand through his hair.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Harry," Severus said to his son.

"I won't," Harry cried softly.

* * *

Freyr finally stopped grooming Faolan and the younger cub escaped his father's hold and trotted away, shaking himself out. Sam was on the roof of Hagrid's hut, his tails hanging over the side swinging carelessly as the fox bathed in the sun. Faolan looked back at the school, knowing that tomorrow, students would board the Hogwarts express and leave for the summer.

Severus appeared at Faolan's side and Faolan shifted back into Harry as well.

"Can I join my friends on the Hogwarts express?"

"I don't see why not, Harry," Severus said. "It's all part of your experience at Hogwarts. From your first ride here to your ride away. I'll pick you up at the station."

"Thanks, Dad," Harry wrapped an arm around his father. "This has been a great year. Did you see my marks? I got great grades!"

"Except in History of Magic," Severus reminded.

"I did my best . . ."

Severus smiled and pulled his son into a full embrace.

"You did well, Harry. You are a very bright boy."

Smiling, Harry walked back to the castle alongside his father, arms wrapped around the other. Sam jumped from the roof and followed the two, his three tails wagging.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you all for joining me on this grand adventure! Yes – Surprise! It's the end of the story! Some warning, huh? I want to thank you all for reviewing and loving this story as much as I have. With your help, I have grown as a writer and an entertainer. I hope to continue that process.

You all wanted a sequel, so you will have one.

The Sequel:

Second Chances Reality: Monster from the Chamber - During his second year at Hogwarts, Harry discovers a mysterious egg in the Chamber of Secrets. What hatches from it leads to one adventure he'll never forget. With help from his friends, will Harry be able to tame the monster – and hide it from the school?

Check it out in my profile!


End file.
